These Hands
by Angelikah
Summary: Klaroline smut drabbles from my tumblr (thetourguidebarbie).
1. Cinderella's Best Friend

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the new smut drabble series :) My SFW drabbles will go in the other series, which will be called "Love Anthology"**

 **Unlike in Their Things, each chapter will be one drabble. Since these are all smut, I will try to label each one at the top with kinks so that you can avoid the ones you don't want.** **Some of these will be sequels to a piece in Their Things, and if so, it will be labeled accordingly.**

 **Summary: Klaus and Caroline work at Disneyland and are having sex on the down-low. AU/AH  
Contains: Dirty talk, public sex, sex at work.**

* * *

Klaroline + Cinderella AU with Caroline as Cinderella and Klaus as not-so-Prince Charming. Smut, please! ;)

* * *

Look, everyone has a breaking point, okay?

Just because Caroline's was rather unfortunately timed and involved Klaus Mikaelson's head under her skirt in one of the employee-only tunnels under Fantasyland did not make hers any worse than anyone else's.

Or, at least, that was the story she told Bonnie when they were on their break as she realized that she may have made a tiny miscalculation in the relative level of sluttiness said breaking point involved.

Klaus played the Prince Charming to her Cinderella, and had spent the last year doting on her in-character (as a prince should to his princess), though there had been more sincerity in his eyes than had been professionally appropriate.

And she may or may not have spent the last nine months being decidedly unprofessional with him.

"Oh my god, Care…"

"What?" Caroline asked defensively. "It's not like you're a celibate little angel, Miss 'I Totally Banged That Guy From Aladdin: The Musical Spectacular'."

Bonnie huffed, ignoring Caroline's (totally valid!) point. "Look, I'm not judging you or anything–"

Caroline scoffed (Bonnie was _totally_ judging), and her friend sighed, crossing her gloved arms defensively over her chest against her Tiana gown and leaning back against the cushions of the break room couch.

"What? I'm not. All I'm saying is that it might be a better idea to take it somewhere other than the employee tunnels next time, okay?"

"There won't be a next time. It was a one-time thing."

Okay, so she totally intended to keep doing it for as long as possible, but maybe Bonnie wasn't ready to hear that just yet.

It was just a little white lie.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, lips pursed. "Yeah. Okay, Caroline. Sure."

"What? It was!"

Bonnie just shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep you from making a terrible life choice, okay?"

"It's not happening again," Caroline lied before glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'm sure it's time to get back."

Bonnie scoffed, but nodded that she agreed and followed her friend down the tunnel from the break room.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Caroline winced at Bonnie's knowing look before straightening her face and turning to face Klaus. "Hey."

"Caroline, we have to go," Bonnie said, jerking her head towards the room where Katherine, Caroline's character handler, was waiting.

"Just give me a minute," Caroline said, and Bonnie gave her a suspicious look before walking away. "Klaus, I have literally like thirty seconds."

He shrugged, taking a few steps towards her and invading her personal space, his nose barely an inch from being pressed against hers, his hands lightly resting on her hips. She shivered, biting her lip and trying to find the will to pull away, to resist the heat creeping up underneath her skin, to ignore the arousal from the memory of the way he touched her that was pooling between her thighs.

"Later?" he asked, his breath hot on her lips, his skin mere millimeters from hers when he spoke.

"Klaus, we can't keep doing this here. I had to tell Bonnie we had a one-night stand to keep her from suspecting."

"Oh, but love, I so enjoy peeling that pretty dress away from your body before I take you."

"Klaus…"

"Caroline," he whispered cajolingly, the promise in his voice making her shiver.

"Okay, okay. Lunch break?"

"Of course, love. I'm off early, but I'll stay just for you."

She grinned and pulled away.

"Caroline! Come on. You still have to do your make-up," Katherine called, and Caroline winced, pulling out of Klaus's arms.

"Later," she assured him before running down the hall, her silver heels clicking on the floor.

 **XXX**

Caroline bit her lip to supress a moan as Klaus pushed her up against the wall of a side tunnel, sucking on her pulse point. Hardly anyone used the space, since it led to a ride that was currently closed, but they could still occasionally hear the footsteps of people walking by on their way somewhere else.

"Shh, love. Wouldn't want anyone to hear you," he breathed in her ear, his fingers tugging on the ornamental corset strings in the back of her bodice.

She gripped his shoulders, her gloved fingers digging into the fabric of his henley (he'd changed into his street clothes before he met her), and he pressed her more firmly between the wall and his body. She gasped as he bit her neck lightly, his tongue soothing the mark, and she moaned into his mouth when he claimed her lips again before he pulled back.

His lips were slightly swollen from her kisses, his eyes bright and mischievous. "Turn around, love."

She gave him a suspicious look but obliged, and he nimbly undid the strings of her bodice before tugging the zipper down, running a finger lightly down her spine. She shivered as he hooked a finger around the lace of her thong, tugging slightly to cause friction against her already soaking heat.

She moaned, her forehead falling against the wall as her knees buckled, and they both froze as they heard footsteps stop just outside the mouth of the tunnel. "Hello?" the voice asked.

They both remained completely still for a moment before Klaus's lips returned to her neck, softly nipping and licking at her skin as he continued to tug her thong against her sensitive skin.

"Klaus!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Be quiet, love," he whispered against her neck, and she bit her lip hard to stifle her moans, relaxing just a bit when the footsteps receded. "We wouldn't want to get caught."

She felt the bulge of his hard cock through the fabric of their costumes as he tugged her bodice to fall down in front of her, exposing her breasts, her nipples puckering in the cool air around them. He pinched her nipple with one hand, tweaking it lightly as he continued to suck her skin, and she cried out. "Or perhaps you like knowing we could be caught at any moment. Is that it, love?" he asked, his lips mumbling the words against her skin.

She nodded, trying not to make more noise, and he slid his other hand around her waist and under the lace of her thong in response. She couldn't help but moan his name as his finger began to rub her clit rhythmically, and she felt him smile against her skin.

"Do you like the idea of someone walking around the corner to see you pressed against the wall with your bodice around your waist? Would you like them to watch me cup your pretty breasts in my hands, to watch me make your body shake when I press my fingers against your clit?"

"Klaus…" she gasped, her pussy clenching just at the way the suggestions were rolling off of his tongue.

She moaned at the loss of his hands from her skin when he pulled back before shivering as he pulled her skirt around her waist. "Hold that for me, sweetheart."

She bit her lip as she took the fabric from him, holding it around her waist to expose her legs, her thong the only thing covering her from his gaze. He hooked his thumbs around the lace and pulled it down slowly, his fingertip trailing the fabric as it moved.

Her core was throbbing with need now, and she felt so desperately empty. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to create friction, and she heard him chuckle softly behind her. "Eager, are we?"

"Yes," she gasped, not caring how desperate she sounded. "Please, Klaus."

"What was that?"

"Please. I need you in me."

She heard the clink of his belt buckle and the rustling of fabric before he pressed against her entrance, and she spread her legs slightly, moaning as he filled her.

"What would they say if they found us like this?" he asked softly, nipping her earlobe, his hands squeezing her hips as he began to move. "The perfect princess with her knickers only just low enough to let me fuck her from behind. I wonder what they'd think, seeing you moan for me while you hold your skirt up, begging for my cock inside of you?"

She gasped with every single thrust, her knees buckling as he fucked her. She clenched around his cock, letting out a strangled gasp when he hit her g-spot, clenching the fabric of her skirt with tense fingers as she fought not to moan loudly, knowing the sound would echo through the tunnels.

He kept on hand on her hip to steady her as he reached around with the other, rubbing her clit as he fucked her, his teeth scraping along her earlobe and neck.

"Klaus...more, please," she gasped.

"More?" he asked, and she could have heard the smirk in his voice even if she hadn't felt his lips curl against her skin. "Tell me what you want more of."

"Fuck me harder," she gasped out. "Fuck, Klaus…."

She felt her lower belly tighten, her orgasm building quickly, and she heard him groan as he moved faster, his forehead dropping against her shoulder as he swore under his breath.

"God, Caroline...I love the way you clench around me, the way you say my name...Fuck…"

She moaned loudly as he pinched her clit, almost unaware of the sound as she shattered around him, her pussy clenching around his cock as she sobbed out his name, her knees buckling.

She felt him come a few seconds later, his breathing ragged as he leaned against her, and they stayed like that for a moment before he gently tugged her thong back into place and she dropped her skirt.

He kissed her neck gently while he did up his jeans before zipping her up and retying her corset strings.

"You are exquisite," he mumbled in her ear, nuzzling the sensitive skin.

She felt his come dripping down her thighs and told him so, biting her lip and turning to face him. "I can't go out to the kids like this. I smell like sex."

He grinned and bent to kiss her. "Just wash your hands and put on the princess-y perfume. They won't know the difference," he said between kisses. "And it'll make you remember who the charming prince is while you're out there pretending to like Stefan."

She grinned. "Who says I'm pretending?" she asked teasingly, knowing that he'd take the bait.

"He wishes," Klaus said, squeezing her hips. "You are mine. Should you require more convincing, I'm happy to make you scream my name tonight until your voice goes hoarse."

"Sounds like a plan. Bonnie and I are going to the movies, but I'll be at your place before midnight. I promise," she said, pulling her phone out of the hidden dress pocket and wincing. "I have to go. I love you."

"And I, you, sweetheart."

* * *

 **A/N: As always, please let me know what you thought :) I love feedback. I'm looking forward to posting more drabbles for you guys.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	2. Ice

**Summary:** Established Future Klaroline, dom!Klaus, sub!Caroline. They go shopping and out to dinner, and Caroline has an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction.  
 **Contains:** Hair pulling, dirty talk, begging, public sex, dom!klaus, sub!caroline, restraints, vampire blood play

I'm trying to keep the wordiness of prompts to a minimum, so I'll be summarizing them if possible rather than copy/pasting as I've been doing.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline have sex in a dressing room. / klaroline smut with ice cubes with a d/s tone. Caroline doesn't wear underwear and klaus punishes her with ice cubes at a restaurant and then at home / sub caroline is wearing a very short skirt with either skimpy panties or none at all. she trips & falls. her skirt goes up & she flashes some people. dom klaus gets mad at her & punishes her when they get home

* * *

Caroline pulled a dress of the rack of the boutique and inspected it closely, knowing how awful it was, but just wanting to see his face. "Klaus, what do you think?" she asked, holding it up.

He usually went along on her shopping expeditions for big events like balls, banquets, or parties. His excuse was that if they were going to spend hundreds of dollars (or occasionally thousands) on a dress, he should like it too, and she agreed (especially considering the way his eyes would rake up and down her body when she modeled the options for him, darkening as he drank her in).

That night he was taking her out for his birthday at a nice restaurant, though the actual event wasn't until the next day, and she knew he was going to be very particular about what he wanted her to wear.

He looked up from his phone, his eyes darting up and down before shaking his head. "The pattern is…"

"Hideous?" she provided, her lips twitching.

He nodded. "Try the one next to it, sweetheart."

She carefully pulled out the leather minidress and frowned. "You don't think it's too much?"

"Are you questioning me?" he asked, a light warning in his tone, and she shook her head.

"Try it on," he ordered, and she felt a pang of arousal in her lower belly, her core clenching at his tone.

She bit her lip and nodded, making her way to the dressing room and changing. She knew exactly why Klaus had been eyeing it. The leather clung to her like a second skin, the hemline revealing her legs (he preferred easy access), with the plunging neckline giving an excellent view of her cleavage.

She walked back out, smirking when he cocked his head to the side, standing and walking towards her slowly, trailing a finger down her cheek. "You are stunning."

"You like it?" she teased, knowing very well he did from the way he licked his lips, taking in every inch of her.

"Yes."

He gripped her hips and pulled her flush against him, bending to nip her ear before speaking again, his voice low and husky. "I want you bent over the bench of the fitting room with your legs spread for me, soaking wet and begging for my cock."

She nodded against his shoulder, letting out a soft gasp as his hand snuck under the hem of her dress, tugging lightly at the lace beneath to create friction against her already aching core.

"Please…"

She felt him smirk against her skin before he pulled away, his hand pressed to the small of her back as he guided her to her fitting room. She could feel the arousal pooling in her lower belly, feel the slickness on her inner thighs, and once Klaus had closed the door behind them she bent over, resting her palms against the suede of the bench.

He pushed the skirt of her dress around her hips before hooking a finger around the lace of her thong and tearing it off, letting it fall uselessly to the floor.

"So eager for me, sweetheart," he said under his breath, pressing two fingers inside of her, and she tightened around them, moaning as he hooked them, his fingertips brushing against a particularly sensitive spot.

She rolled her hips against his hand, not bothering to conceal how desperate she was for his touch. "Master, please, I need…"

She heard him chuckle under his breath. She almost never called him by the title they used in private when they were out, but she knew he liked it when she did (and birthdays were special occasions, after all).

"What do you need, love?"

"You," she said quietly, her breath catching as he reached to pinch her clit lightly with his other hand.

"Do you?" he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes. Please."

She whimpered at the loss of his fingers before she heard him unzip his jeans. He filled her slowly, and she moaned his name over and over, begging him to go faster, to fuck her harder, and he obliged, his fingernails digging into her hips as he moved.

"Look in the mirror, love," he ordered, and she looked up to see her face flushed, hair mussed as Klaus took her from behind, his eyes flashing gold with every thrust.

"I'm so close. Please make me come," she panted, and he smirked, a hint of glinting teeth shining through his lips.

"Come for me, Caroline," he growled, his voice low and demanding, and she felt herself tip over the edge, clenching around his cock as he continued to slam into her, his cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust until he spilled inside of her.

 **XXX**

"Two, please," Klaus said pleasantly, a hand wrapped possessively around Caroline's waist, his thumb stroking the leather of the dress they'd purchased earlier that day.

The hostess at the podium nodded, taking two menus and flashing a bright smile. "Right this way, please."

They followed her, and if the hostess was surprised when they slid into the cushioned seat together rather than sitting across from each other, she didn't show it, simply leaving the menus and excusing herself.

Caroline bit her lip as she scanned the menu, shifting as Klaus snuck a hand under the hemline of her dress, his thumb stroking her skin lightly. They ordered their drinks, and she shivered as he stroked the inside of her knee, goosebumps blooming along her skin.

He shot her a raised eyebrow once the waitress left, and she spread her legs for him, her heart pounding in her chest.

His finger trailed up her inner thigh, his touch light and teasing, and she closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the way his skin brushed against hers while waiting for Klaus's inevitable sigh of disappointment at her disobedience.

In her defense, the fact that he'd ripped literally every pair of her underwear wasn't really on her, in her personal opinion.

She gasped softly as his fingers brushed against her folds, and he circled her entrance with a finger, watching her closely as she fought to keep her face blank. "Tell me if I'm mistaken, sweetheart, but I do believe that you're missing an essential item of clothing."

She weighed her options for her response, having gotten a lot better over the years at gauging what she could get away with, before she spoke. "You're not mistaken."

"Is there a reason for that?"

She squirmed slightly as he pressed a single finger inside of her, hooking it to brush against her walls. "I'm out."

"Out?"

"Yes."

He cocked his head to the side, a small smirk on his face as he pressed another finger inside of her. "I see."

She took in a sharp breath, her fingernails digging into the soft leather covering the booth, and when the waitress returned, setting their waters and cocktails in front of them, Klaus abruptly pulled his fingers away, making Caroline whimper at the loss.

"Do you need another minute?" the waitress asked, and Klaus nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

He waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Caroline. "Do you know what you'd like, love?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She was suspicious at his pulling back, and she realized why he'd stopped when he picked an ice cube out of his water glass. He gave her a warning look, the intention for her to stay quiet completely clear, and she spread her legs to let him push the ice inside of her, gasping at the odd feeling of it.

Klaus motioned the waitress over and ordered his food, and she had to fight down her blush as she managed a mostly-smooth, "I'd like the mushroom soup and the penne, please."

She almost gasped audibly as Klaus's hand moved between her legs again, rubbing her clit in steady, rhythmic motions, and she couldn't help a small gasp at the sensation as she felt the pressure in her core build.

"Klaus," she whispered, trying to keep her breathing even as she rolled her hips against his hand. "Please…"

He took his hand away just as she was on the edge, and she knew that her skin was flushed when their first course came.

"Now, love. Tell me what you were planning for tomorrow. Rebekah mentioned some sort of day trip to New York," he said, his fingers moving slowly to rest between her thighs again.

They talked as they usually did, Klaus listening intently to every word out of her mouth even as he grinned when she caught her breath from his fingers moving inside of her under the table before they withdrew just before she tipped over the edge.

"Klaus…" she gasped out once their second course was cleared as he put another ice cube inside of her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have made it so easy," he said, his lips quirking, and she tried not to glare or roll her eyes, knowing that would just make her punishment when they got back a little bit harsher.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, ignoring the infuriating smirk on his face.

"You'll make it up to me later, I'm sure."

She nodded, not trusting herself not to make a sarcastic comment if she opened her mouth (something she'd never grown out of), and he gave her another small smile, as if he'd read her mind.

When they walked out of the restaurant a half hour later, she stumbled slightly on the carpet by the door, her heel catching on the fabric, swearing under her breath. Klaus's arm caught her around the waist before she could fall, but her dress rode up a bit, showing what she knew must have been just the smallest glimpse of her center, wet from arousal, to a man facing the doorway.

She turned to look at Klaus, who simply pulled her closer, placing a guiding hand on the small of her back as they walked to the car.

He opened the passenger's side for her and she slipped in, buckling her seat belt and waiting for him to speak once he'd closed the driver's side door.

His face was unreadable, and he stayed silent for the entire drive back to their vacation home. Though the drive was only half an hour, it seemed like much longer as Caroline wondered what her punishment would be.

"What rules did you break, Caroline?" he asked as they walked up the front steps, his voice deceptively casual.

"I didn't wear anything under my dress."

"And?"

"And my carelessness caused a stranger to be able to see up my dress when I tripped," she said, following him into the house and closing the door behind them.

"Get ice cubes from the kitchen and bring them to me," he ordered.

She nodded and went to the kitchen to get a glass from the cupboard and get some ice from the freezer, listening as he walked to the bedroom. She set the cup on the side table of the bed and turned to him.

"Strip."

She bit her lip as she reached to tug the zipper of her dress down, ignoring his smirk as he watched, and she managed to wriggle out of it, draping it over the back of a chair and turning back to Klaus, her eyes lowered.

"Lie on the bed for me, love. Wrists together."

She obeyed, her nipples pebbling in the cool air as Klaus carefully tied her wrists with silk, stroking a finger down her arm, making goosebumps appear on her skin, her whole body shivering.

"I was so looking forward to tonight, but I suppose I'll have to change the plan to accommodate you," he said, his voice dripping with mock disappointment. "I was promised obedience, and yet you've failed to deliver. I have very few rules for you, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, Master," she said, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"But you have," he said, his fingers dipping into the glass she'd brought to him and taking an ice cube. "Don't you remember the rules?"

"Yes, Master," she said, eyeing the ice with some trepidation, bracing herself from the sting of cold against her skin.

"Tell me," he ordered before dragging the ice slowly down the skin between her breasts.

She tensed, her lips parting as she gasped at the sensation before she gathered herself.

"Address you properly in private," she said, letting out a small gasp at the end as he brushed the ice over her nipple. "Obey every order you give me without hesitation or question."

"And what did you do against orders?" he asked, leaving the ice to dissolve and picking another cube from the glass, holding it to her other nipple.

"I didn't-I didn't wear anything under my dress," she stuttered, her eyes closing as her back arched.

He pinched her nipple lightly, the motion pleasurable against the almost painful cold against them. "And?"

"And I let people see what belongs to you without your permission," she said quickly, not wanting to trip over her words as he slid another ice cube slowly to brush against the lips of her pussy.

He grinned as he held the ice to her heated, slick skin, and she moaned, her hips moving against his hand, her pussy contracting around the foreign cold sensation.

She was so wound up from his light touches in the restaurant, so ready for him, and she couldn't help but beg as he let his fingertip brush lightly against her entrance.

"Please, Master, I'm sorry…"

"Are you?"

"Yes. I should have told you before we went out," she gasped, letting another moan escape her lips.

"You should have," he agreed, pinching her nipples again before seeming to take pity on her. "Spread your legs for me."

She obeyed immediately, watching him with heated, lustful eyes as he stripped and climbed on top of her, the tip of his hard cock brushing against her folds. He bent to give her a bruising kiss, his lips and teeth marking her skin, the pleasurable pain of it making her moan, her hands straining against her bonds.

Klaus guided himself to her entrance, pressing inside of her, one of his hands cupping her head to tug at her hair while the other squeezed her hip.

The contrast of his body heat to the ice she'd felt just moments before was intense, and Caroline moaned into Klaus's mouth, her legs wrapping around him, trying to draw him in deeper.

He dragged his teeth along her lower lip, sucking the blood he drew away, before beginning to move faster, tugging her hair between his fingers, making her whimper against him, the sting of it making the tightness in her build.

She was pulling at her restraints, needing to feed his skin under her fingers, but he didn't let her, reaching up to grab her wrists to ensure she wouldn't break free. "You are mine, Caroline," he said against her lips between kisses. "You belong to me. I am the only one who can give you this pleasure, the only one who will ever hear you scream for them. Those men in the restaurant that caught just a glimpse of you are all wishing that it was them that had you tied to their bed, moaning their name."

She gasped as he scraped his teeth against her neck, breaking skin, and she let out a strangled moan when he licked her blood away.

"I love the way you clench around my cock, the way you scream my name," he muttered against her skin. "You feel exquisite wrapped around me, did you know that, love?"

She could feel the pressure close to snapping inside of her, was so close to the edge that she just needed one tiny push.

"I'm so close, Master, please make me come."

"Will you be good for me, love?"

"Yes," she gasped, nodding as he moved just a bit faster, but not fast enough to give her relief. "I'll be good for you. I'll do whatever you want. Please, just make me come…"

His stubble brushed against her skin as he smirked, and she cried out as he tugged her hair harshly, the pleasurable pain of it making her clench around him as he sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking from her.

She came around him, crying out as he fucked her hard, her body twisting as she fought to break free of her bonds so that she could scratch his back, stroke his skin, tug at his hair. Anything.

He tipped over the edge with a soft groan of her name after she'd ridden out her release, his face buried in her neck as he came inside of her, and he brushed her hair out of her face as he offered her his wrist, his cock twitching against her thigh when she drank from him, her eyes closing as she relished the sweet, heady taste of his blood.

He tugged the silk from her wrists in one movement, ordering her to turn over, and she did, spreading her legs expectantly, still craving him.

Needing him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought :) You can catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	3. Blow Me

**Summary: Caroline brings Klaus to her company party, and he's a a thousand years old, which means the expressions he uses are a bit outdated...**  
 **Contains: A blowjob. It's pretty tame. :)**

* * *

KC+ "When an English colleague of mine exclaimed "Blow Me" in front of a large American audience, he brought the house down. It is simply an exclamation of surprise, short for "Blow me down", meaning something like I am so surprised you could knock me over just by blowing. Similar to "Well knock me down with a feather". It is not a request for services to be performed." I know it will be awesome ;)

* * *

Caroline beamed as she watched the New Year's party at the television station in full swing, happy that she'd managed to pull it off.

Or, rather, happy that everyone had done what they were supposed to do and the party was executed flawlessly.

She had originally thought it would be difficult to make fully grown adults terrified of her when she looked seventeen forever, but they really were just big high schoolers, and a well-placed glare went miles.

She leaned into Klaus when he came up next to her to loops an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "The party looks lovely, sweetheart."

"I know," she said happily. "Thank you for coming. I know you hate spending time with my coworkers."

He shrugged. "I've met many people over my thousand-year existence, and these people aren't nearly as annoying as some of the fools I've had to grant my time to over the years."

She scoffed. "Well, good to know. Come on, let's introduce you to everyone."

He allowed her to drag him around, introducing him with a huge smile on her face as her 'boyfriend', and watched contentedly as she charmed them all. He participated in the small talk occasionally, and she could tell he was barely listening when on of her coworkers was telling a story, only tuning back in when she elbowed him harshly in the side. "Klaus, Denise was just talking about how her son is getting his master's degree at 21."

Denise was a boastful, arrogant bitch, but she didn't add that in. Klaus seemed to respond without thinking about it (though he was clearly struggling to sound surprised), and she burst into giggles.

"Well, blow me."

"I–-excuse me?" Denise asked, trying not to laugh.

She saw Klaus wince. "English slang, I suppose. It just means I'm surprised."

Caroline was still trying to fight down her giggles as she patted him on the arm. "It's okay. It's not your fault your old," she said low under her breath, and he rolled his eyes.

She finished up the conversation and dragged Klaus away to get a drink, looking around to make sure no one was watching before pulling him into a hallway down to her office.

"Oh my god, 'Blow me'? Seriously?"

"I told you, love. People say that to indicate surprise," he said grumpily.

"Really? Because I feel like that's probably only super old people that don't realize the other meaning of what they're saying."

"And what is the other meaning?" he asked, a small smirk on his face, and she scoffed.

"Oh my god, Klaus..."

"Just curious, love," he said, his eyes wide with innocence. "What does it mean?"

"You know what it means," she said, her lips twitching because she knew that he was just being difficult on purpose.

"And if I insisted that I didn't know, would you show me?"

"Do you really want me to give you a blowjob in my office, Klaus?"

"I wouldn't say no, should you be offering."

"I guess it wouldn't be nice to bring it up and not follow through…"

She bent to press her lips to his, reaching to palm him through his jeans. He groaned into her mouth, hard for her already, and she moaned softly as he pressed her skirt up around her waist, his finger dipping underneath the band of her thong.

Caroline pushed him lightly in the chest, guiding him to sit on her desk before dropping to her knees, reaching to unfasten his trousers. He groaned as she stroked him, his eyes fixed on her face as she swirled her tongue around the tip of him, wrapping her lips around him and bobbing her head up and down his length. She sucked hard, one hand moving to fondle his balls while the other wrapped around his length, stroking him in time with her mouth.

"Caroline…"

She hummed around him, and he swore softly, his hand threading through her hair. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she sucked particularly hard when she saw his teeth grit, his muscles tensing. She rubbed her thighs to soothe the ache between them. Watching him come apart from her mouth, from the visual of her on her knees, always turned her on.

She carefully brushed a fingernail along the strip of sensitive skin under his balls, and heard him breathe in sharply. Pulling back, she ran her tongue up his length again, swirling it around the tip of him, enjoying the way his whole body went rigid as he clearly fought off an orgasm.

"I want you to come in my mouth," she said before she took him in again, and he groaned, his hand tugging lightly at her hair.

"Fuck, Caroline."

She hummed around him again, her hand stroking him faster, following the movements of her mouth, and he bucked into her mouth, making her gag as he came down her throat.

She swallowed, licking her lips, and standing to kiss him slowly as she did up his trousers, the insistent throbbing of her core making her grind against his hand when he slipped it under her skirt.

They both froze as they heard the click of heels on the linoleum floor, and Caroline jumped back smoothing her clothes and hair, checking her makeup in the mirror she kept in the top drawer of her desk before quickly adjusting Klaus's collar despite his attempt to do it himself.

She managed to be on the other side of the room from him when the person knocked on the door. "Caroline?"

"Come in."

Denise poked her head in. "Just wanted to check and see if you're all right. We're about to do the raffle."

"Right. I'll be right there," Caroline said smiling.

Denise gave Klaus a judgmental look before pulling away, closing the door behind her.

"You owe me when we get home," she said, and he gave her a look full of the most sinful of promises.

The company had never had a faster raffle.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think if you have a few seconds :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	4. Nice Snowflake

**Summary: Caroline surprises Klaus in NOLA.  
Contains: He eats her out, and that's basically it. Vanilla.**

* * *

Hi! I absolutely love your writing, thank you for sharing it with us! I was wondering if you could write a crossover after Caroline turns her emotions back on and goes to NOLA and smut. Also if we can have Cami rejected by Klaus when Care gets there? Its okay if you don't write it!

* * *

I have two or three of these drabbles, so I did something a bit different. I hope that's okay. Only a few elements of TO are there, and the baby is not one of them.

Caroline was slightly overwhelmed by the colors and scents around her as she walked down the street, stopping to admire the street artists before moving along. She'd realized when Stefan let her burn the letter from her mother that if he truly cared he would have found some other way. He would have kept the letter out of the envelope. He would have backed down.

Or he would have let her have her year like she'd wanted. It wouldn't have been that hard.

Either way, she'd left as soon as her humanity was back on, just to have some time for herself, to deal with her grief, and she really only kept in touch with Bonnie and Elena (the former more than the latter).

It had been a year, and she felt like she needed somewhere to stay, to put down roots, and secretly she may have wanted a tour guide for her trip around the world.

So, here she was on Bourbon Street, admiring the art, music, and culture she'd been promised was present, and wondering when Klaus would turn up.

That was when she saw him in the crowd. He was standing in front of a painting, one she recognized as his style, which depicted two snowflakes on opposite corners, separated by wild streaks of color. There was a blonde next to him, who was frowning at it, before she nodded, giving Klaus a small smile. Caroline heard her start to talk about symbolism for childhood trauma or abandonment issues, and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She felt like she should be a bit more nervous than she was as she walked to them, hovering a few steps behind Klaus, but for some reason she knew that this girl wasn't a threat. It might have been the way Klaus was standing, how different it was from how he looked next to her, or the way he clearly seemed uninvested in what she was saying.

It had been about thirty seconds, and she found herself frowning as he didn't react to her presence. She knew that the vampire that had been unsubtly tailing her would have told him she was on her way. Maybe it was the sheer amount of people that made him more used to others in his space, but he didn't even seem to realize there was someone behind him.

She took a few steps forward to stand next to him. The other girl gave her a confused look before turning back to Klaus, and Caroline interrupted before she could start prattling on about Klaus's "issues" again.

"Nice snowflake," she said, and Klaus turned to look at her, clearly stunned. "Hello, Klaus," she said teasingly.

"Caroline," he said, his voice hoarse, and she smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Um, do you know her?" Other Blonde asked, frowning.

"Yes," Klaus said, clearly gathering himself. "Camille, this is Caroline. She's…" he trailed off, clearly unsure as to what exactly she'd decided to be.

"In need of a tour guide," Caroline filled in, giving Camille her best head cheerleader smile.

Klaus smiled, his hand resting hesitantly on her waist, not sparing Camille a glance as the other girl gasped, clearly offended by his dismissal.

"Do you have an idea of where you'd like to go first?"

"I've heard you know some good restaurants. You know, art, food, music, culture…"

He grinned. "Of course."

"Wait, so now you're just leaving with her?" Camille asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You're free to run along," Klaus said without turning to look at her and Caroline scoffed.

"Klaus, be nice," she said, shooting him her best glare.

Klaus just shrugged, which was closer to an apology than Caroline thought she'd get, and she turned to Camille. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too," Camille said shortly before turning on her heel to leave.

"So. Dinner?"

"Why are you here, Caroline?" he asked once Camille was out of earshot.

"To see New Orleans," she half-asked. "Why, do you not want me here?"

"I want you here as long as you're here because _you_ want to be."

She smiled as she leaned into him, letting the hand he rested on her hip tighten its hold. "I know you know that I haven't been to Mystic Falls for months."

He gave her his best innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think I haven't noticed that hybrid following me around everywhere? You knew I was coming."

"Perhaps, but it's still best to check."

She smiled, catching his lips with hers in response. He responded immediately, one of his hands sneaking under her blouse to rest against the small of her back while the other rested on her hip. His lips were as perfect as she remembered when they moved against hers, his scent enveloping her, and she wound one of her hands into the fabric of his henley, the other threaded through his hair.

All thoughts of what she'd been about to say had left her mind, her thoughts blissfully blank as she just concentrated on the feel of him against her.

She pulled back, smiling when he chased her mouth with his, but pushed him away gently. "I'm here because I want to be," she confirmed once she'd gathered herself a bit. "I want you, Klaus."

He smirked, and she hastened to clarify. "I mean, don't get crazy or anything, because I'm nineteen and have barely been out of my hometown. You said once that I still have my entire life ahead of me, and I don't think it's fair to say that I'm ready for forever, but I think I'm ready for now," she said nervously, her words flowing out of her quickly. "Is that enough for you?"

"You'll always be much more than enough for me, Caroline."

She smiled, kissing him again before pulling back, her eyes opening slowly. "So. Dinner? And then maybe you could give me a tour of your house?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Specifically my bedroom?"

"If you're lucky."

 **XXX**

Caroline laughed as she fell backwards onto Klaus's bed, smiling as he pressed his body against hers, his lips catching hers in long drugging kisses, his hands sneaking under her blouse to stroke her abdomen.

She felt him hard against her thigh and flipped them over to straddle him, bracing herself with her palms on his chest as she smiled down at him before pressing her lips against his again. "I missed you," she said between kisses, her hands moving to tug at the fabric of his shirt.

"I missed you too, love."

"Nice bedroom."

He laughed. "I'm happy you think so. Here I was thinking you'd want to redecorate."

"Oh, I do," she teased before gasping as he pushed her dress up around her waist and bent to kiss the inside of her thigh.

"Spread your legs wider for me," he said against her skin as he created fast-fading red marks on her inner thigh. "I want to taste you."

She gasped as he slid her thong down her legs, pushing her thighs back and licking her center with long, languid strokes.

She moaned, her hand moving to tangle in his hair, to hold his face in place, but he pinned them under his own hands on her thighs and flicked his tongue against her clit.

She shuddered against him, crying out, and he smirked before letting go of one of her hands to press two fingers inside of her, his tongue moving rhythmically against her clit, and she was soon moaning loudly, her fingers clawing the sheets as she came against his tongue.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she laid back against the pillows.

"You liked that?" he asked smugly, and she nodded, still a bit breathless.

"Yeah. But I want you inside of me."

His grin was positively feral as he kicked off his jeans and boxers and pulled his shirt off, tearing her dress and bra off a moment later and pressing his lips to hers, his cock hard against her inner thigh. "I think we can arrange that."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it :) Please tell me what you thought if you have a few minutes.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	5. Love Bite

**Summary: Inspired by the apparent random power Klaus has on TO of transferring information or memory through biting. I have not actually SEEN TO, so please cut me some slack if I didn't do it quite right, :P**  
 **Contains: butt plugs, vibrators, vampire blood play, hints of bondage.**

* * *

 **kc playroom smut. klaus has a butt plug & a vibrator in caroline at the same time.**

* * *

Caroline moaned, throwing her head back as Klaus's teeth scratched against her collarbone, her hands winding into his shirt. "Oh my god, Klaus…"

She cried out as his cock filled her, his hand tugging lightly at her hair, and she heard the fabric of his shirt rip under her nails, smelled his blood smeared on his skin from the scratches.

She tipped her head to the side as her veins crept up along her cheeks, her fangs descending. "Bite me," she said breathily, and she felt his fangs pierce her neck almost immediately, the feeling of being fed off of making her clench around him.

She closed her eyes in pleasure, but before she could drink from him she felt oddly displaced.

 _Caroline was flipped face down on her hands and knees on a soft comforter. She felt silk tug at her wrists, pulling her arms together as they were tied to the bedposts, the heat of Klaus's body present against her back as he loomed over her. She moaned as she felt him push a toy inside of her, her pussy contracting around it as he slid it in, her body shaking with the pleasure of it._

 _The click of a remote sounded before the toy began to vibrate, and she could feel his eyes on her as she moved her hips, struggling to gain more friction._

 _He pressed a hand to her hip, his thumb pressing against the flesh of her ass as he held her in place, refusing her the sensation she desperately craved. She let out a soft moan as he brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck, his tongue darting along her skin as she heard him unscrew a bottle of something._

 _She was then distinctly aware of a foreign, cold sensation of liquid against her back entrance, and she panted out a soft sound of surprise as his finger pushed inside, making her shudder as she adjusted._

 _They'd had anal sex before, something she'd been unsure of at first but willing to try, and she'd enjoyed it. She was surprised when he didn't push another finger in to stretch her, instead removing it before something was pushed inside. She let her head hang between her arms, a moan escaping her lips as the plug filled her, the vibrator moving inside of her at the same time creating an odd but pleasurable sensation as the arousal in her lower belly tightened, her fingers digging into the mattress–-_

She came, her vision hazy, crying out as her back arched, sweat clinging to her as she rolled her hips against him, feeling him spill inside of her as she came down from her high.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she breathed, frowning at Klaus, who gave her a guilty look.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to–"

"Didn't mean to what?" she asked. "Klaus…"

"When I drink from people, I can transmit memories or thoughts to them," he said slowly. "Blood-sharing from the vein is incredibly intimate and I don't do it often. I just didn't keep enough control on my thoughts, I suppose. You're quite the distraction."

She smiled slightly. "Well, I'm happy that you're willing to do that with me."

He looked distinctly uncomfortable and nodded jerkily, as he tended to when things got too emotional without adequate forewarning, and she restrained an eyeroll.

"Oh. That explains a lot, actually," she said, frowning as a memory clicked into place.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"So, when you bit me in Elena's house, and I told you that you were in love with me, it was because I felt it when you bit me. I didn't really get it at the time, but now that you're saying how it works it makes sense…"

" _I'm not even going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you," Caroline said, trying to rein in her anger._

 _She saw something in Klaus's eyes flash, an acute sense of fear rolling through her before he stabbed her with a nearby lamp. She gasped, vaguely hearing Tyler shout something in the background as she folded over, felt strong arms surround her before Klaus buried his fangs in her neck._

 _She felt an odd foreign feeling of betrayal well up inside her, of hopelessness, saw images of her face at the ball, her laughing as she talked with her friends, flash before her eyes like a slide reel._

 _Was this what it felt like before you died? Was her life flashing before her eyes?_

 _She gripped Klaus's shoulders, her mouth open as he fed, felt his hips grinding into hers, his hands tightening on her waist._

 _The hot prickle of anger persisted, along with confusion, a desperate emptiness…_

 _As though she'd lost something but didn't quite understand how she'd lost it, or why it meant so much to her._

 _Her vision went hazy and she collapsed. She heard Klaus's voice saying something about her being worth the calories before her vision swam._

 _She lost and regained consciousness a few times, eventually realizing that she was on the floor, Tyler walking off after he told Klaus he'd have to watch her die._

 _There was fire in her lungs, poison in her veins, and she could barely pay attention as she talked to Klaus, too focused on the pain before she passed out again._

 _When she woke, she was on the couch, and Klaus's gaze was locked on her._

 _She struggled to make her point, to get out the words she wanted to say._

" _I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."_

" _But you can't, can you?"_

" _I know that you're in love with me," she choked out, unsure how she knew. "And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved._

 _She watched the surprise flash across his face as she spoke._

" _You're hallucinating."_

" _I guess I'll never know."_

 _But she did know. She was somehow absolutely certain that he believed that he was in love with her._

 _She'd felt it._

 _But how?_

He was silent for a moment once she'd finished telling him, his face unreadable. "I see."

"You see? Seriously? Ugh. God, you're the worst," she said, shifting uncomfortably as she felt the wound in her neck begin to throb, and he seemed to notice, biting his wrist and pressing it to her mouth. She drank a few gulps, feeling her body heal itself, before lying back against the pillows.

"It's not exactly a moment I enjoy remembering, Caroline."

"Right," she said slowly, wincing. To be fair, he'd stabbed her with a lamp. Not his finest hour.

Klaus ran a hand down her spine, his fingers making lazy patterns against her skin, and she rushed to change the subject.

"Okay, back to the sex." He snorted and she gave him a piercing look before continuing, "Is that a fantasy you have about me?"

"I'm not going to apologize for it–"

"I'm not asking you to," she said. "I...you've really been holding out on me."

"Pardon?"

"That was hot. It sounds stupid now that I'm saying it out loud, considering how old you are, but I guess I just forgot that you must have tried everything...like, _everything_ , and that you have things you might want to do with me that I've never heard of _._ "

"I most certainly haven't told you all of the things I'd like to do to you, Caroline," he said huskily, bending to press his lips to hers before pulling away. "But we have time–"

"Show me," she said quietly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if you'd want–"

"Klaus. Show me."

"I have to drink from you for it to work, Caroline. I'm not going to drain you dry," he said impatiently, and she flipped them over, resting her head against his chest.

"Okay. Do the dream thing."

"Then you'll be asleep."

"And I'll wake up super turned on," she said cajolingly, her hands running down his chest as she straddled him.

"What do you want to see?" he asked, interest playing in his eyes as his hand stroked her lower back and ass lazily, his fingernails making pleasurable, biting trails along her skin.

"Surprise me."

"Famous last words, sweetheart."

She felt her skin flush at the husky tone to his voice, and she nodded. "Yeah. I trust you."

He seemed to consider something for a moment before stroking a hand through her hair. "Close your eyes."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! :D Please tell me what you thought :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	6. Safe Word

**Summary: Super short. Caroline uses the safe word during D/s play.**  
 **Contains: Dom!Klaus, brief name-calling, restraints.  
Trigger Warning: Non-explicit flashbacks of Damon's sexual abuse of Caroline.**

* * *

 **caroline says the safeword and things are a little awkward cuz she isnt sure what to do next and klaus gets worried thinking that he hurt her**

* * *

Caroline moaned, her head falling back against Klaus's shoulder as he fucked her from behind, an arm securely tucked around her waist. Smooth metal manacles circled her wrists and ankles, spreading her open to restrict movement, and she cried out as he hit her g-spot.

"Such a good girl," he said quietly in her ear, his teeth scraping against her earlobe. "You like it when I fuck you, don't you? You're so pretty when you're like this, my little slut, with your legs spread to please your master."

The usual stab of arousal hit her and she rolled her hips against him as he nosed her neck, still pounding into her, her muscles were strained, the pleasurable pain of it making her clench around him, unable to move, and she was mid-moan when he sunk his teeth inside of her without warning.

She felt herself jerk into flashes of a memory, of frozen limbs and icy blue eyes, of cruel laughs and forced emotions.

"Pineapple," she said quickly, panic building like ice in her veins, and Klaus was off of her in an instant, and she heard the whoosh of displaced air as he unfastened her manacles, letting her rest on slightly unsteady feet.

"Caroline? Are you all right?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe?" she said, trying to even her breathing.

"May I touch you?" he asked slowly, and she nodded, stepping forward before he could move to bury her face in his chest, feeling secure when his arms wrapped around her.

He stroked her hair, letting her take comfort, and she tried to figure out what gave her such a visceral reaction.

"Are you willing to tell me what happened?"

"I...the biting scared me," she said, pulling back, still comfortable in his arms. "I mean, I know we've done it before, but this was...different? I don't know."

She saw a flicker of a frown pass over his face before he let go of her with one arm, offering her his wrist. He looked thoughtful as she tore into it, drinking a few gulps so that the bite wound on her neck would heal.

"Do you know what was different about it?"

She absently licked the blood from her lips, trying to sort out her feelings. "I don't know? I think it might have been the combination of not being able to move and not being warned?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know. I stopped? You were into it, and–"

"Don't worry about me," he said immediately, interrupting her. "If you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, I need to trust that you'll say it. I don't want to hurt you by accident, sweetheart."

She nodded. "Okay."

He pulled her against him again, one hand splayed on her lower back while the other stroked her hair. "Never be afraid to tell me what you need."

She nodded against his chest again, her eyes closing.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked, his voice slightly hesitant.

"I need you to warn me. It doesn't have to be like, asking or anything. Just tell me it's about to happen. It was just...being bitten without being able to move, especially with the name calling, which I totally usually like, like a lot...It was just too much," she said nervously, and he nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll warn you," he agreed. "Are you sure you're all right, sweetheart? Do you need anything?"

"I like cuddling," she offered, smiling slightly, her cheek resting against his chest. "And I kind of want some blood. Movie in bed?"

"I can arrange that."

"Thanks."

"Caroline, I will do whatever I can to make you feel safe and comfortable. You know that."

She nodded, still clinging to him. "I know."

"Do you feel better?" he asked hesitantly, and she nodded.

"Yeah. You make me feel safe."

She felt him smile against her hair. "You'll always be safe with me."

"I'm sor–"

"Don't apologize," he said again, rubbing her back. "You should never apologize wanting to stop, all right? You're not letting me down or ruining anything. I promise."

She nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Okay. Good. I love you."

"And I, you," he said quietly, burying his nose in her hair.

* * *

 **I know this was really short, but please let me know what you thought :) It's a bit more serious than my usual smut, so feedback would be great :D**

 **Catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie and onyourkneescaroline.**

 **Hugs!  
-Angie**


	7. Sex Pollen

**Summary: Klaus gets a sex pollen curse put on him. Caroline helps him out ;)  
Contains: a blowjob. lots of sex.  
**

* * *

 **hot hybrid sex marathon / sex pollen**

* * *

"Hello?" Caroline said hesitantly into the receiver.

He hadn't called since that day in the woods, though she received Christmas and birthday presents yearly (something she rationalized as okay as long as she sent him a card too).

"Caroline, I need your help."

"Hello to you too," she said, though she couldn't ignore the slight strain in his voice.

He sighed, and she could practically picture him sighing through gritted teeth. "Yes, hello love. I hope you're well."

"You know I am. It's not like I don't know every vampire over the age of 200 is reporting to you about me whenever they see me. You're lucky I haven't pulled a Katherine."

She heard him scoff and restrained a smile. "So? What's the problem? Need a party planner more competent than your sister?"

"No, actually."

"Well?"

"I'll explain when I arrive."

"What was the point of calling me if you're not going to tell me anything?" she asked irritably.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was on my way. Giving you a 'heads up', if you will."

"Seriously?"

"The jet is about to take off. I'll be there in two hours."

He hung up on her before she could tell him that under no circumstances could he invite himself over to her apartment, and she stared at her phone for a few seconds before huffing irritably as she looked down at her ratty sweatpants.

Honestly, would it kill him to give a girl a little more warning?

She changed into pajamas that were a bit less threadbare and gave her apartment a quick but thorough wipe down. Her mother raised her right (for the most part), and, uninvited or not, guests shouldn't have to sit in filth.

When she heard three sharp knocks on the door, she walked over to open it. "Why are you here?" she asked before she'd really looked at him, and it had been only a second after she spoke before she was overwhelmed with the scent of need radiating off of him.

"May I come in?" he asked, and she could see the sweat clinging to his brow, the tensing of his muscles.

She stood aside, biting her lip as he passed, and frowned when he determinedly looked away, his whole body stiff.

"Is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"I had a run-in with a witch who was quite miffed with me."

"Okay, sounds like a normal day for you."

"She cast a curse on me, and I'd like your help to break it, should you be willing."

"Is this going to take another five hundred years? Because if so, I'm out."

"No," he said firmly.

"Okay, what is it?"

She couldn't help but feel a little hurt as his eyes looked anywhere but her, and she was fairly sure that he was holding his breath when he didn't have to speak. Did she smell, or something?

Her question was answered with his next words.

"Have you heard of, ah…'sex pollen'? I believe that's how it is referred to in popular culture."

"Sex pollen?" she asked incredulously. "Like, flowers that make you horny, or something?"

"Well, in this case it's a spell, but essentially yes."

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that, love," he said slowly, taking a few steps back from her, as though her mere presence in his vicinity was a serious test of his self-control.

Which, now that she thought about it, it probably was.

"Can't you like, get a girl off the street and have sex with her? You have an accent and you're hot, so it's not like it would be hard."

"I wanted to ask you first."

"Why? Because you wanted me to feel obligated to have sex with you to help you?"

She'd never seen him look so insulted and disappointed, and she winced at her own words. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea," he said slowly, clearly about to leave, and she shook her head.

"I just want to know why you're here," she said quietly.

"Because you'll always be my first choice," he said bluntly. "It's entirely up to you, Caroline. If you truly wish not to help me, I can find another vampire. I doubt a human would be able to recover."

His eyes were dark, his breathing shallow and quick, and she couldn't help but wonder how painful it must be to not be acting, how much self control it was taking for him to stay still. He'd been hard this whole time, she knew, the scent of his need rolling off of him in waves, and she'd been getting wet just from the feel of it.

"How long will it take?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know."

"Okay."

His whole body flinched as though he was trying not to move towards her. "Does that mean that you'll help or that I should find someone else?"

"I'll help."

His lips were on hers less than a second after the word had left her mouth, his hands tearing at their clothes, his cock hot and hard against her thigh.

She moaned in his mouth, reaching to tangle her fingers into his hair, but she felt the air move around them as she was pushed on top of her bed, her sensitive nipples pressed against his bare chest as he sucked and licked at her skin.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart."

He felt just as perfect as she remembered.

Caroline moaned as his cock filled her, clenching around him, and he began to move as soon as she'd adjusted, pounding into her hard and fast. Her back arched as he moved, and he sucked on the skin of her neck as his hands cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

The bed was shaking, the frame hitting the wall with every thrust, and Caroline tipped her head to the side as Klaus sucked her skin, his tongue dancing along the hollow of her throat as he filled her.

She wrapped her legs around him, her fingers clawing through his hair, tugging his curls, and he groaned against her skin. Her orgasm was building quickly as Klaus scratched his nails down her hips, sinking his blunt teeth into her shoulder as she raised her hips to meet his.

"More. I'm so close," she gasped, and he sped up again, his fingers pressing tightly into her hips as the bed hit the wall with a distinctive bang every time he moved. She cried out as she came, her nails digging into his back, and he followed her a few moments later, still fucking her as they both came down from their highs.

She moaned as he began to move again, her oversensitive skin making the friction incredibly intense, and she buried her face in his neck as he moved, his cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust as he pulled her hips roughly to take her hard and fast, whispering how long he'd been waiting for this, how good she felt wrapped around him, how much he needed her…

Caroline clenched around him again, sobbing out his name as she came, her entire body shaking, and it was only another minute or so before he spilled inside of her again.

"Do you feel better yet?" she asked as he slumped against her, his cock hardening rapidly against her inner thigh.

"Not at all."

"How long will this take?"

"I told you I didn't know, Caroline," he said, and she could hear the exasperation in his voice mingling strangely with the husky note of need.

She flipped them over, straddling him with her palms on his chest. He gritted his teeth as she reached to stroke him a few times before sinking on top of him, rocking her hips against him as she threw her head back, reaching to cup her breasts.

"Touch yourself for me, love," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

He was watching her with dark, lustful eyes as she reached to rub her clit while she rode him, his hands steady on her hips, and he groaned as she tightened around him again. "God...Klaus, I'm so close…"

Ten minutes later, she was bent over him with her hand wrapped around his cock, their lips meeting frantically as she stroked him. "What does it feel like?" she asked between kisses.

His head fell back against the pillows as she ran her tongue along his jaw, stopping to nip and lick his skin at sensitive points.

His hand trailed down to her lower back, stroking the skin of her ass while the other tangled in her hair, stroking it slightly between his fingers.

"Everything's incredibly sensitive," he said succinctly. "I feel as though I'm about to explode if I go more than a few seconds without some sort of contact. Fuck, Caroline...do that again."

She smiled against his skin as she stroked the sensitive skin under his balls while brushing her thumb across the tip of him, and he groaned loudly, bucking against her hand.

"How did you survive the flight over here?"

"Private jet, a soundproof room, and very discreet employees."

"Wait, you seriously masturbated for two hours straight on the way to see me?"

"It isn't funny, Caroline."

"I know, sorry," she said, still unable to fight down her giggles.

He glared at her, and she just shrugged and bent down to kiss him again, her strokes faster and firmer as he groaned into her mouth, his hands squeezing her ass.

"Come for me again," she ordered before tugging his lower lip between her teeth.

It was only a few more strokes before he came on her hand, and she brought her hand to her mouth and licked his come away, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

After the last stroke of her tongue, she bent down to kiss him again, her hands moving to his chest, fingernails scratching against his nipples. "Feeling better yet?' she asked with a smile as she nuzzled his jaw.

"A bit," he ground out before swearing as she bit his neck hard, his whole body shuddering against hers.

She dragged her palms down his body, following the strokes of her fingers with her lips, teeth, and tongue, sucking and nipping at the skin of his chest as she moved downwards. He was clearly growing impatient, if the tightening of his body when she teased him was any indication, and it was when she flicked her tongue against the head of his cock that he seemed to break.

"Caroline…"

"What?" she asked with a wicked grin before wrapping her lips around him, sucking very lightly.

"Don't tease me, love."

She hummed around him, still moving at what she knew must be an infuriatingly slow pace as she bobbed her head up and down his length, stroking him where her mouth couldn't reach.

"Caroline, I asked for help because I need-fuck…"

She let him hit the back of her throat, swallowing around him, and he groaned loudly, his fingers twisting into the sheets. She sucked him harder, humming around him, her cheeks hollowing, and he came with a groan minutes later, his fingernails tearing holes in the mattress.

She moved up slowly, licking her lips before squeaking in surprise as he flipped her over onto her knees, and she moaned as he pushed inside of her again. "Klaus…" she moaned, her breathing ragged as he slammed into her. "Oh my god…"

Every single piece of her was prickling with need for him, her whole body sensitive to his touch, and she lost count of how many times she'd come, only aware of the seemingly never-ending pleasure and his come dripping down her thighs when they stopped to rest.

"I need a blood bag," she groaned after round twenty-something, and he grinned, nuzzling her neck.

"Have I tired you out, love?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I'll get them," he said, and she admired his backside as he left to the kitchen, coming back with a few bags and watching her drain three as he sipped from one, wrinkling his nose at the taste of it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked once she crumpled the last one and threw it in the wastebasket by her desk.

"A bit better, actually. I think it's wearing off."

"I think we should keep going, though. You know, just to make sure."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought! :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	8. The Bodyguard

Summary: Caroline is hired as the actor Klaus Mikaelson's new bodyguard. When tension snaps, they have sex against a hotel window.  
Contains: Sex from behind against a window (so it's visible to people outside).

* * *

Caroline chugged the last dregs of her coffee as she took the stairs two at a time to Matt's office. She wasn't technically late, but she was a very firm believer that on-time was fifteen minutes early.

She'd gone to high school with Matt (and his assistant Elena, who was less of an assistant and more the person that the entire building would fail to function without), and they'd dated briefly, but had decided they'd be better off as friends when she'd had to move to New York.

They'd kept in touch, though, and after she'd left the military, Elena mentioned that Matt needed a new bodyguard for one of the actors he was managing.

She hadn't needed to Google Klaus Mikaelson to know who he was (she didn't live under a rock and she liked high-quality action movies as much as the next person), but when she read Elena's description of the job, and she was not the least bit surprised that Matt had been having trouble keeping bodyguards for him. Klaus seemed to have a deadly combination of a bad attitude, wild party habits, and a fondness for ditching his bodyguards whenever possible.

Caroline knocked on the door to the lobby of Matt's office, and it was opened by a man that was most definitely not Elena.

"Hey. Caroline Forbes, right?" he asked with an easy smile.

He was cute, but not her type.

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm Tyler. Elena's sick today. I usually work in Jules' office."

"Oh. Okay."

"Can I get you some water or coffee while you wait? Matt should be back in a few minutes."

"Water would be great, actually, thanks."

Tyler went out the door to the employee kitchen, and she was about to sit down when Klaus Mikaelson entered the room.

"You must be Elena's replacement," he said as soon as he saw her. "Black coffee."

She bristled, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, well you're in the wrong office then, sweetheart."

"No, I'm not," she said slowly. "I'm–"

"Here you go, Caroline,' Tyler said, walking in behind Klaus and handing her the water. "Sorry. Hello. Klaus, right?"

"Obviously. Are you supposed to be the new bodyguard? Because if so, your deduction skills leave much to be desired."

"No. I'm actually filling in for Elena today," Tyler said pleasantly, a fake smile on his face.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and Tyler shot Caroline a wink as he turned around.

At least she wasn't the only one who wanted to push Klaus's buttons on-sight.

"Matt should be here in a few minutes."

"So, why are you here, love?"

"I'm going to be your new bodyguard," she said before draining the glass and setting it on the coffee table.

"Are you? Donovan must be running out of options."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're not exactly...intimidating, are you?" he asked, his head cocked to the side as he walked to her, invading her personal space.

She didn't lean back, though, simply letting him attempt to unnerve her. When he didn't move, she waited until he shifted before hooking a foot around his ankle and tugging while pushing on his other side with her hand, causing him to tumble to the office floor.

"Oops," she said with a flip of her hair just as the lobby door opened.

"Hey, Care. Klaus. Good to see you're both as good at making friends as I remember."

"Hey," she said happily, trying to fight down a smile as Klaus ignored the hand she offered him to pull him up, pushing himself to his feet.

"I like this one," Klaus said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and the look he gave Caroline made her skin heat.

Maybe showing off hadn't been such a good idea.

 **XXX**

Caroline tried not to roll her eyes for the fifth time in two minutes as Klaus gave another weak-kneed sixteen year old girl a dimpled smile and a "thank you, love" for her over-the-top compliments as they made their way to the car.

"Is this a normal thing for you?" she asked after she followed him into the limo, closing the door behind them and switching off her earpiece that she used to contact the driver.

"Is what a normal thing, sweetheart?"

"Being stalked by hordes of fifteen year olds, and don't call me sweetheart."

"Well, I'd say 'unfortunately', but they're the reason I have a job."

"I'm impressed. I totally thought you would have said that it was your talent and charisma and 'for the art'?"

"You think I'm talented and charismatic?" he teased with a smile, and she laughed.

"I've seen your movies. You're not terrible."

"Well, thank you, love."

She couldn't help but notice how smug he looked from her words, and she tried to fight down a smile.

There was something affectionate in his teasing, an undercurrent of attraction that she was having difficulty ignoring. She'd caught him looking at her, his gaze heated, eyes wanting, and she had to fight down the tug of arousal in her lower belly, stop her teeth from sinking into her lower lip.

She got out of the limo first when they got to the movie set, scanning the area before gesturing that he could follow her, and they walked to the parking lot in comfortable silence, Caroline trying to pretend she didn't see his eyes darting to look at her.

There was a huge group of fans by the entrance, who all started screaming and swarming towards Klaus at once.

"Hey, hands off, he'll sign a few autographs, but we have to get to set," Caroline said firmly.

They made their way through the throng of people, Caroline clearing the way with pointed glares and her shoulder. Klaus was quickly signing autographs as they moved, clearly wishing he was almost anywhere else.

They were only a few yards away from the entrance to set when Caroline stiffened, her instincts telling her that something was wrong, and she pulled him behind her, ignoring his grunt of surprise before grabbing the wrist of the guy that had approached them, his hand reaching into his jacket, and ignoring the fact that it was technically illegal, asked him to show her the inside of his jacket.

The guy ran, though she saw a flash of a knife, and Klaus clearly had too because he stiffened behind her.

She snapped at all of the fans, who were clearly almost as shaken as they were, to clear off, and practically dragged Klaus through the metal gate to set.

"Are you all right?" they asked at the same time, and Caroline smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm all right."

She noticed how nervous he seemed to be. "You're fine," she said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "Okay? That guy was crazy, but everything's okay."

"Thanks," he said, gathering himself quickly and letting his mouth fall into a thin line.

"It's my job," she said, smiling slightly.

"Still, thank you."

"How much does it hurt to thank someone?" she teased, and he gave her a serious look, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Not at all, for you."

She turned away so that he wouldn't see her blush.

 **XXX**

"You won't get sacked, you know," Klaus said abruptly, making her look up from her book.

He was lounging on the hotel couch, his feet propped on the coffee table, his arms behind his head as he watched her with an almost calculating gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"If you don't want to."

"If I don't want to what?"

His lips curled into a small smile as he rose from the couch, and Caroline stood up almost instinctively to face him, setting her book aside.

"You know I fancy you, Caroline," he said, his movements almost predatory as he approached.

She pressed her lips together, standing her ground, her arms crossed over her chest.

"This isn't professional," she said firmly as Klaus advanced on her, his body heat making her skin prickle as he invaded her personal space, his breath ghosting against her cheek.

"You're right," he said, his lips brushing against her skin. "And yet, you never said you didn't want me."

Caroline bit her lip, her body frozen. She was perfectly capable of hurling him a few yards away, of defending herself, rebuffing his advances, but she didn't want to.

She'd been denying their connection, had been careful to keep their interactions as professional as possible, but his scent was overwhelming, the curiosity of what it might feel like to have his lean body pressed against her curves bubbling under her skin.

"Klaus…" she breathed. "We can't."

"And yet you want to. Take a chance, Caroline."

"Klaus, my job is to protect you. I can't do that if you're constantly distracting me."

"So you do want this?"

"Of course I do," she said irritably. "I just can't. It's unprofessional and a terrible idea. What will the trashy magazines say?"

"They know you're my bodyguard. It's not as though it'll get much gossip."

"I don't want to be your dirty little secret, Klaus. However, I also don't want to risk my job and my reputation," she said reasonably, trying to ignore the sinking in her stomach.

But she was right. She deserved better.

He seemed to agree from the way he nodded, his gaze darting to her lips from her eyes, and he sighed. "And what do you think will happen now? I fancy you, Caroline. Quite a lot, if I'm being honest. It just doesn't make any sense if we want each other but don't give in, and yet spend every minute of our time together. What will it hurt, exactly?" he asked, backing up a few paces and running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, my reputation? My self-respect?"

"Would you like me to get another bodyguard, then? Will that make you feel better?"

"You just said you wouldn't fire me."

"I won't. I'd be perfectly happy if you stayed, and I'd also understand if you feel that this is a conflict with your career and you want to step back. However, I will not let you walk away from me, Caroline."

Strangely she didn't feel disturbed by the possessive note in his voice. She didn't want to walk away, she realized.

She wanted to stay.

Without realizing that she'd crossed the few feet he'd left between them, she crashed her lips into his. Her hands fisted his shirt as his found their way to her hips, gripping them tightly, pulling her against him. He pushed her back against the wall, his fingers curling in the belt loops of her jeans, his cock growing hard against her thigh, and she moaned into his mouth as she ground against her center, heat building in her lower belly.

"Klaus," she panted as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking and licking and biting, creating marks on her pale skin. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, and he moved back so that she could pull it off of him, throwing it to the side before she dragged her fingernails down his chest to undo his belt, her tongue tracing his tattoo.

She realized that he was pulling at the fabric of her t-shirt and stepped back to let him tug it away, stripping her jeans away as well and kicking them off. He unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor before tweaking her nipples, tugging them lightly. She tipped her head back, a breathy moan escaping her as he ground against her center, the friction of the rough fabric through the lace of her thong making her squirm, and she curled her fingers under his belt loops again, grinding her core roughly against the bulge in his jeans.

"This changes nothing professionally, do you understand?" she panted as he licked the hollow of her neck. "What I say goes regarding your safety. If I'm on duty, you listen."

"Yes, dear," he muttered, and she felt him smirk against her skin as she rolled her eyes before squeezing them shut and swearing as he pulled her thong down with a harsh tug, burying his fingers in her tight, wet heat, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit.

Her phone timer went off, and they both froze before Klaus pulled his fingers away, and she looked away as he licked her arousal away, his eyes heated, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. She pulled her thong back into place, trying to ignore his gaze on her ass as she picked up her phone to turn the alarm off.

"I'm back on duty now."

"All right," he said, coming up behind her and pulling her back against his front, his lips pressed against her neck.

"Klaus…"

"Assess for threats from here."

"Did you not just hear what I said? Let me do my job."

He guided her towards the window, and she let him, his finger brushing against her folds as they walked, making her knees buckle.

"You can watch for threats from up here," he said, a cajoling note to his voice as he nipped her ear.

"Klaus…"

"Caroline…" he whispered, his tongue tracing her collarbone as he pushed her thong down her hips to her thighs.

"What if someone sees?" she asked even as she kicked the lace away and heard him unzip his jeans, the swish of cloth following before his cock pressed against her ass, his hands bracing her hips.

"Let them."

She bit her lip, about to protest half-heartedly before gasping as he pressed her against the window, the cold sensation of the glass against her sensitive nipples making her moan as he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

He pushed inside of her slowly, his cock thick and hard and so fucking perfect, and she couldn't help but gasp, her head falling against his shoulder as he reached to rub her clit, his other hand steadying her hip.

"You like that?" he asked as he began to move.

"God, yes...Fuck, Klaus, faster…"

He pushed her forward against the glass, her forehead resting against it as every inch of his front pressed against her bare skin. "I've been waiting for this for so long, sweetheart. I've wondered what you'd feel like, the way your skin would rest against mine, how tight and wet you'd be for me, the way your pussy would clench around my cock."

"Klaus…"

"Do you like the way I fill you, Caroline? How good it feels when I rub your clit as you pant my name?"

She nodded as best she could, her breath coming out in sharp pants, and he bit her neck lightly, making her body quiver against him as he fucked her.

"Think of how you must look, pressed against the window while I take you. You didn't even worry what people would think if they saw. Do you like the idea of being seen like this? Your skin flushed for me, your lips parted as you moan my name? Does it make you wet to know that there could be someone watching now? A man uncomfortably hard as he takes a glimpse of how much you're enjoying how I fuck you? Or perhaps you'd rather it was a woman, her pussy clenching with arousal, getting wet from envy as she watches you cry out from how good I feel inside of you?"

She gasped at the visual, his whispered words sin in her ear, the filth of them making her shiver against him.

"I'm so close, Klaus," she panted, the pleasure building in her lower belly, her pussy clenching around him as he moved.

He circled her clit faster with his finger, nuzzling her neck as she cried out, and she felt herself approach the edge as he moved, the sound of skin slapping together filling the hotel room, his muffled groans against her skin making her shiver.

She tipped over the edge with a strangled moan, her palms pressed against the window, toes curling into the carpet as she sobbed out his name, and he kept moving as she shattered around him, spilling inside her just seconds after she came down from her high, his sweat-slicked body moving against hers as he fucked her through his orgasm, his forehead finally slumping against her shoulder as their breathing slowly evened.

* * *

I hope you liked this! Please let me know your thoughts :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	9. Watched

**Summary: Klaus and caroline experiment with anal. Also so blow job kink and dirty talk? / Also fills four other prompts: two of someone watching while Klaus dominates, one for general dirty talk, and one where Mystic Falls crew catching them when Tyler is off breaking the sire bond.**

 **Contains: Blowjob, hair-pulling, name calling, dirty talk, begging, orgasm delay, anal, being watched by someone else, vampire blood play, bondage, spanking, and dom!klaus. You've been warned y'all.**

* * *

"Blondie, we're going to need you to play the distraction again," Damon said, tapping out a text on his cell phone as he spoke, not even sparing her a glance.

"Seriously?"

"Look, I know you're with Tyler, but he'd understand," Stefan said earnestly. "We need your help for Elena, Caroline."

Caroline protested an appropriate amount of times, huffing and sighing and rolling her eyes until she felt like she could get away with leaving without being suspicious. She pulled out her phone and sent Klaus a quick text to let him know she was coming over.

Because, you see, she and Tyler had been broken up for weeks.

Weeks.

Caroline had tried to tell them the second it happened, but Elena had barely listened, brushing it off, and Bonnie had nodded absently, flipping through her grimmoire as Caroline spoke.

She used their clear apathy about her life choices to justify what she'd been doing every time they sent her to distract Klaus since (and quite often when they hadn't).

It had started off as what she viewed as harmless fun. She wanted to blow off steam, Klaus was more than willing to let her use him, and she hadn't even noticed the web he'd been weaving around her until she fell into his trap two weeks in.

She'd known at the start that going to him would be a risk, that he'd see it as her giving herself over, as _submission_ , but she wasn't quite prepared at the time for how much she'd like submitting.

When she arrived, she entered without knocking, closing the door and locking it behind her, and listened for movement.

She heard some shifting from the direction of Klaus's bedroom, and when she crossed the threshold, she found Klaus leaning against the pillows on his bed with his sketchbook, his eyes trained on her as she moved.

"Hey."

"Hello, Caroline," he said, setting his sketchbook aside and waving her over, his movements slow and lazy, though his eyes were alert as they tracked her every movement, no matter how small.

She pulled off her shoes and went to him, gathering her hair to the side so that he could unzip her dress, the brush of his fingers against her skin making her shiver, a tug of arousal pulling at her lower belly. "So, tell me Caroline, are you here for business or pleasure?"

She smiled slightly as she let the dress pool at her feet, turning to let him watch as she unclasped her bra, letting it fall away, and slid the lace of her thong down her thighs, stepping out of it before he pulled her on top of him, his hands wandering across her skin.

"Both," she said quietly, her nose brushing against his ear.

"A distraction again, then?'

"I'm sorry," she said before tugging on his earlobe with her teeth, and he scoffed, his nails moving lightly over the flesh of her ass.

"Don't lie to me, love. You know I don't like it."

"Just because I don't mind distracting you doesn't mean I like that my friends are after you."

"Don't mind? Oh, sweetheart, I think we're quite past 'minding', don't you?"

He flipped them over, his nose brushing across her cheek as he pinned her hands to the mattress under his, the rough cloth of his clothing creating delicious friction against her skin.

"Yes," she breathed.

"What would they say, I wonder, if they knew how much you like coming to me? How much you look forward to these little stolen moments with me?"

"They wouldn't like it," she said quietly, gasping quietly as he pinched one of her nipples lightly.

"You don't lie to me, but you do lie to them, don't you? You tell them how we had an innocent drink by the fire, when in reality I pressed you to the carpet on your hands and knees and touched you until you begged, writhing under the lightest brush of my fingers against your skin. You tell them that we spent time in my studio, and we did, didn't we? But I had to punish you for interrupting me, and you left with pretty painted marks of my hand on your arse, limbs heavy and sated. Isn't that right?"

She felt the arousal pooling between her thighs as he cupped her breasts in his hands, knew her skin was growing flushed and heated as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. "Yes."

"So wonderfully naughty, Caroline. So tell me, how should I punish you for distracting me today?"

She moaned softly as he wedged a thigh between her legs, the friction of his jeans against her pussy making her roll her hips against him. "However you want. I'm yours."

He smiled against her skin, and she let her eyelids droop as he scraped his blunt teeth down her jaw. "Yes, you're mine," he repeated, rolling off of her and peeling off his clothes before going to the closet. She clenched around air in anticipation, already moving before he'd spoken over his shoulder, not sparing her a glance as he pulled the enchanted cuffs off the shelf.

"Off the bed and bend over it. Hands behind your back."

She obeyed, shivering as she heard him approach, his finger trailing down her spine. The soft leather of the cuffs circled her wrists, the fastenings snapping into place, and she inhaled sharply when he pressed a finger against the flesh of her ass, his fingernail dragging pleasurably over the skin.

"I want to try something new for you, sweetheart. Is that all right?"

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me, Caroline?"

She nodded, biting her lip, and taking a sharp breath as she felt the tip of his finger press against her back entrance. "Does that feel all right?"

"Yeah," she breathed, letting her forehead drop to rest on the mattress as her eyes closed, her legs spreading even more almost automatically at the pleasure of it, her pussy clenching around air, arms fighting to break free of the bonds. She moaned softly as Klaus pulled his finger away before she felt it press back against her, this time covered with something cold and slick.

She gasped softly as he pressed his finger inside of her before a moan escaped her lips as she shifted, adjusting to the new sensation. Another finger followed, stretching her.

"Do you like that?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak without moaning, and she panted out his name when he removed his fingers, her legs shaky, arousal dripping down her thighs.

"You're so wet from this, Caroline. So needy...Do you want me to fuck you, Caroline? Do you want to take my cock in you in the filthiest of ways?"

"Please, Klaus...Oh my god…" she gasped, the words getting caught in her throat as she felt the tip of his cock, slick with lube, press against her back entrance.

He chuckled as she pressed back against him, another whispered plea escaping her lips as he pushed inside of her slowly. "What would your friends say if they saw you bent over my bed with your hands behind your back, moaning for me with your legs spread like a whore, begging for me to take you in your pretty arse."

She couldn't think, couldn't respond, as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of him filling her, the pleasure of it making her knees buckle. All she could do was gasp out his name, plead for him to move, and she faintly heard him laugh quietly, the tone of his voice making her pussy clench in need when he spoke, her inner thighs wet with arousal.

"Fuck, Caroline. You feel so good, sweetheart. I love taking you. Claiming you. You look so pretty bent over for me while you beg for me, so desperate for my touch. You're mine, Caroline, and I love it when you ask me to prove it, to show you how I own you, how I'll never let you go."

She swore under her breath, the pleasure inside of her building as he moved, his balls slapping against her skin with every thrust. His hand was buried in her hair, tugging it in time with his movements, and she sobbed out his name at the pleasure of it, her wrists trying to escape so that she could give herself the final push she needed.

"You may not come, Caroline. Not until I allow it," he said quietly, giving her hair another, harsher tug for emphasis. "You're mine, and I will give you what you crave, but only if I feel it's time to do so. Do you understand?"

She gasped out that she did, her entire body quivering with need, and she heard him groan out her name quietly as he came inside of her, her entire body pulsing as she was left just on the edge with no relief.

"You should get a blood bag, sweetheart," he said quietly, stroking a finger down her spine. "I'm not done with you yet, and I don't plan to be until evening."

"Done with me?" she asked through shaky breaths as she stood, her tone more teasing than anything.

He scoffed, pulling her to him and flipping the cuffs open, letting them fall to the ground. "I'll never be truly done with you now that I have you, Caroline."

She shivered at the promise of his words, taking the henley he offered her and slipping it over her head, pulling on her thong underneath, the odd sensation of Klaus's come sticking to her ultra-sensitive skin making her squirm as she moved.

"I'm taking a shower, and I want you back and bent over my bed again, wrists behind your back, by the time I'm out. Do you understand?"

She nodded, and he pressed a kiss to her mouth, warmth creeping through her entire body as he dragged his teeth along her lower lip, his hands squeezing her hips over the lace.

He pulled away and pushed her towards the door lightly, giving her ass a light, playful swat, causing her to glare at him over her shoulder when the contact sent another intense stab of arousal to her pussy.

"And don't touch yourself," he added.

She bit her lip and nodded before leaving to the kitchen. She kept a collection of blood bags in the fridge that he never touched, and she downed two before walking back up to Klaus's room, absorbed in her thoughts as she imagined what he might do when she returned.

Caroline had never had anal sex, but it had felt incredibly good, and she was curious to see what else he'd want to do with her. However, she also knew that the sex had most definitely not been a punishment for her distracting him, and that if he expected her bent over the bed when he returned, he was probably going to spank her.

She felt another stab of arousal hit her at the thought.

Resisting the urge to rub her thighs together, she stripped again once she reached the bedroom, picking up the cuffs and locking them securely around her wrists once she'd bent over. She knew that his release was almost completely dry on her skin, and she listened for him to stop the shower.

It was only moments later that Klaus reappeared, and he walked to her, stroking her ass with his palm.

"You look so pretty when you're marked with my come, sweetheart."

She inhaled sharply as he pinched her ass, shifting when her core clenched.

"I still need to punish you, sweetheart, don't I?"

"If that's what pleases you," she said, unable to shake the feeling that there was something off about the room, and Klaus suddenly stiffened, his head moving to look at the closet.

With a few quick strides, he pulled open the door to see Stefan in the closet, the other man's eyes wide in confusion.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Be quiet and stay still," Klaus snapped, and Stefan's mouth shut with an audible click before Klaus turned to Caroline. "What is this?"

"I don't know. I thought they were going to search for more cure clues or whatever."

"Why are you here?" Klaus compelled.

"To steal the sword."

"Of course you are," Klaus muttered. "Well, sweetheart. It seems we've been interrupted. Since you undoubtedly would rather I compel him and you go home, I-"

Caroline shook her head, her pussy clenching tightly at the thought of living one of the fantasies she'd had for awhile, one a bit too embarrassing for her to ever admit out loud until now.

"Or he could watch," she said quietly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Would you like that? Are you a secret voyeur, sweetheart?"

She knew she was blushing, and he smirked. "All right. Well, if the Ripper here would like to stay, to see how sweetly you beg for me, then who am I to deny it?"

Neither of them glanced at Stefan though, and Klaus came back to her, his hand cupping her ass, thumb ghosting over the part that his come was dried on.

"Your friend can watch as I punish you for coming to distract me. How does that sound, love?"

"If that's what pleases you," she said again, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

"Ten. You'll count each and apologize for attempting to distract me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

The first strike made a stab of pleasurable pain shoot through her, her lower belly clenching as she fought the urge to rub her thighs together. "One. I'm sorry for distracting you."

"I sometimes wish that your pretty little arse would stay stained red from my hand when I punish you," he said quietly, his thumb rubbing over her hip before he brought his palm down on her ass again.

"Two. I'm sorry for distracting you."

"Good girl," he whispered, and she panted out a moan at his next strike, shifting as she tried to gain friction without rubbing her thighs together. "Do you like this, Caroline? Do you like having your friend watch while I show him who you really belong to? Whose orders you really follow?"

"Yes," she panted, letting out another strangled moan when his palm hit her again. "Three. I'm sorry for distracting you."

"You're so wet," he said softly. "Do you like this? Do you like it when I bend you over my bed like a wanton little slut and spank you?"

"Yes," she said again, her teeth sinking into her lower lip, drawing blood when she felt his hand connect with her again, a strangled moan escaping her. "Four. I'm sorry for distracting you."

"Naughty whore," he whispered, pressing two fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly, her hips rolling against his hand, and she heard him laugh quietly. "You're so wet from this. I love how you're always begging by the end for me, sweetheart. You come here craving the correction, craving the reward you get for good behavior."

"Klaus, please… _fuck_. Five. I'm sorry for distracting you."

Her breathing was ragged and shallow when he pulled his hand away, his slick fingers pressing against her hip to steady her, and she gasped out another apology for the sixth and seventh strikes, her entire body quivering as she felt her pussy clench around nothing, craving his touch.

"Please, I need more," she panted, her arms flexing as she instinctively fought to break the bonds around her wrists, needing just a brush of a finger against her clit to make her come.

And he knew it, the bastard.

"Naughty girls don't get to come, sweetheart."

"Please, Klaus. I need...please…"

She counted the last three, her entire body quivering with need for his touch, and she could practically picture his face in her mind, his smug smile stretching across it as he looked at her, tied up for him, wet and wanting.

"I want you on your knees for me, Caroline. I want you to show the Ripper what a good girl you are for me, and how you usually distract me when they send you. Show him what you've been doing behind all their backs."

She sank to her knees with just a bit of difficulty due to her binds, shifting to get a bit more comfortable before moaning softly as Klaus tangled a hand in her hair, guiding her mouth to his cock.

She took him in, her tongue running along the underside before she sucked, her cheeks hollowing as she bobbed up and down his length.

"I love the way you look on your knees for me, sweetheart. The way you look at me while you pleasure me with your mouth," he whispered, thrusting his hips without warning to make her gag, her core clenching around nothing as she moaned around his cock from the sensation of it. "I love the way your mouth feels wrapped around me. Stefan over there has been hard since you first moaned my name. I can see how much he wants you, Caroline, but you're all mine, do you understand?"

She moaned around Klaus's length, her cheeks hollowing as he hit the back of her throat, her hands flexing as she tried desperately to free herself from the cuffs, needing some sort of stimulation for her clit.

She needed release.

He groaned again as he moved, muttering her name under his breath, and finally came again, watching her with greedy eyes as she swallowed, licking her lips.

She stood up and he crashed his lips against hers, pulling her flush against him. She felt her core clench as he bit into her jugular, so close to tipping over the edge and yet so far.

"I think you've earned a reward, don't you?"

"Please," she gasped, her entire body shaking with need as he unfastened the cuffs with torturingly slow movements, pressing her on her back and bending to cup her ass, bringing her pussy to his lips, as he pressed his wrist to hers.

It only took two flicks of his tongue against her clit for her to shatter, her entire body writhing as she rode out her orgasm, Klaus lapping up her release, moaning at her taste.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought :)**


	10. Bloodlust

Summary: Set in NOLA, Klaus and Caroline take care of a supernatural rebellion and are high on bloodlust and then have sex.

Contains: Mostly vanilla-Caroline-on-top except that it has LOTS of bloodplay.

* * *

"Do you like your food, sweetheart?"

Caroline shrugged, poking around her ravioli with her fork. "It's okay. I just don't think it's $35 worth of good, you know?"

She saw Klaus's lips twitch before he took a bite of his beef carpaccio, chewing it thoughtfully. "I suppose I understand what you mean."

"I like the other one a few blocks down."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Can I try yours?" she asked, already reaching with her fork, and he pushed the plate towards her, observing her as she took a bite.

They had been together for twenty years now, and he'd come to accept that sharing his food was a relationship requirement, as was pretending to be happy on Christmas and not glaring at their cat.

She swallowed quickly when she saw him stiffen, his eyes darting to the door. "What's wrong?"

He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, and she put her fork down, patting her mouth with her napkin and attempting to look casual.

"Klaus."

Caroline turned to face an unfamiliar man that was standing next to their table, a small malicious smile dancing on his face.

"Lucien," Klaus greeted with a small nod. "What brings you to New York?"

The man shrugged, ignoring the confused looks of the diners around them and grabbing a chair from a nearby table without asking, sitting down smoothly and smirking. "This and that. I don't believe we've been introduced, darling," he said, looking Caroline over.

His gaze made her slightly sick, but she didn't show it, simply extending her hand. "Caroline."

Lucien took her hand and brought it to his lips, and she struggled not to curl her lip in disgust as his eyes raked over he. She pulled her hand away the second she could, not bothering to look subtle as she wiped it on a napkin.

"It's lovely to meet you, Caroline."

"Likewise," she said with a cold smile.

"Why are you here, Lucien?" Klaus repeated.

"I came to warn you, actually."

Klaus raised an eyebrow but seemed otherwise unmoved, and Lucien sighed dramatically before folding his arms in front of him. "There's talk of a rebellion."

"And?" Klaus prompted, shooting Caroline an exasperated glance as she stole another bite of his food. "This is a daily occurrence."

"They somehow managed to get some of your lady friend's...Caroline, was it? Yes. Caroline's blood."

Klaus pressed his lips together in a thin line, and Caroline frowned. "Is that bad?" she asked hesitantly, looking at Klaus.

"It depends on the people who have it."

"Aurora and some coven in Georgia," Lucien said.

"Aurora?" Klaus asked, tilting his head to the side. "I thought she was dead."

"Who's Aurora?" Caroline asked, frowning and sipping from her wine glass.

"His first love," Lucien said with a smile that was all teeth at the same time as Klaus said, "A meaningless fling."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at both of them, taking a bite of her mediocre ravioli and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and setting her fork down.

"Well, everyone has first loves, and they rarely...last," she said slowly, seeing Klaus's lips twitch slightly. "What I want to know is why she's dangerous. And also, who are you, exactly?"

"The first vampire he sired," Lucien said with an easy smile. "And Aurora is dangerous simply because she's had some difficulty stomaching your presence. Hell hath no fury like–-"  
"A woman scorned, yes," Klaus said impatiently. "What's she planning to do with Caroline's blood."

"No idea. I…'noped out of there' very quickly, as the young ones are saying these days," he said, nodding to Caroline, who scoffed.

"That slang was in style about twenty-five years ago, but good effort."

"And why come to me?"

"I knew that if you found out that I was involved after it happened, my head would be on a pike."

Caroline and Klaus exchanged a look, and she shrugged before taking another sip of her wine. "Assuming that you're not lying, when would this be taking place?" Klaus asked.

"No idea. Within the next few weeks."

"Well, thanks for the warning, mate."

"You're most welcome."

"Would you like to join us for the rest of our meal?" Caroline asked politely, kicking Klaus in the shin under the table when he looked like he was about to object.

Judging by the twitch of his lips at the sound, Lucien seemed to have heard it, and he turned to Klaus. "Only if Klaus doesn't mind."

"By all means, make yourself comfortable," Klaus said mutinously, stabbing the last piece of beef a bit more aggressively than Caroline felt was strictly necessary.

 **XXX**

"God, Klaus. Relax. I'm just going to the mall."

Klaus spent a moment trying to figure out a tactful way to say, "No, you're not" but gave up, instead offering to accompany her. She shot him a withering glare, and he put his hands up in surrender, turning back to his half-filled canvas and picking up a paintbrush to continue.

He felt her lips soft on his cheek before she pulled back. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise that. We know they've been preparing."

"So have a bunch of other people. You can't ask me to put things on hold in case we get attacked Klaus. I'd never get anything done, and I need to get more jeans."

He scoffed. "It's not as though you'd listen anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, a flash of irritation in her tone.

"If I asked you to put your life on hold, you would refuse, and for good reason. You deserve all the experiences you crave for yourself."

He turned to look at her, satisfied by her small smile as she kissed him again. "Smooth. Good job. Okay, well, I'll be back later."

"All right, sweetheart," he said, trying to hide his reluctance.

She left, and he resigned himself to a few hours of anxiety while he waited for her to return. He'd almost managed to lose himself in the painting when he heard the text tone he'd set for Caroline echo through the room.

 _Bourbon & Bienville help_

He was already halfway to the intersection she'd named before his phone clattered to the hardwood floor.

 **XXX**

Caroline slid her phone back in her pocket, breathing hard. She knew the witches were gaining on her and wasn't willing to waste too much energy running, lest she be too exhausted to fight once they finally caught up.

Klaus would be here in a few minutes anyway, and then they'd all be dead.

She heard the thump of footsteps and braced herself for another aneurysm, crying out as she fell on her knees before rolling away from a sharp piece of wood that was thrown by the chanting witch. The woman seemed to be losing energy, and it was clear that she was simply holding Caroline in place while she waited for the rest of her coven.

She rushed at the witch and grabbed her around the neck, backing up against the wall of the building to drain the woman dry, dropping her corpse onto the alley floor and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand just as the rest of the coven hurtled around the corner as a group.

Caroline gasped in pain as attempted to dodge a stake, the wood still painfully grazing her upper arm, moving out of the alley to the street and pulling an aluminum can out of a nearby trash bin. She ripped it in half easily, throwing the pieces sharp-ends-first to slice through one witch's neck before being thrown down to the concrete again by another.

She felt her knees buckle as she fought to push herself up, grabbing the witch by the ankle and watching her fall, her head colliding with the ground with a satisfying crack.

She resisted the urge to rip down streetlamps or throw cars. There was no need to destroy things, although if the witches kept attacking she might have no choice.

Her train of thought was interrupted as a small sedan flew through the air, and she took advantage of the witches' momentary distraction to throw herself to the side, escaping the resulting crash of the car into the group of witches and the glass storefront. There were still three left, all of whom looked scared and surprised by Klaus's arrival, and Caroline grabbed the nearest one, throwing her to the ground and ripping her heart away, dropping it and bringing her hand up to her mouth to lick away the blood, freezing when she heard a sharp intake of breath from beside her.

She turned to see Klaus, his eyes dark as he snapped the neck of one which before pulling out the heart of the last, the organ falling out of his fingers as he advanced on Caroline.

Both of them were covered in blood, the sweet scent of it thick in the air, and Caroline licked her lips as the thrum of the kill burst through her veins.

There was something erotic about it, the feeling of being covered in someone else's life force, the look in Klaus's eyes as his gaze consumed her, clearly fantasizing of licking every single stain of blood away from her creamy skin.

A bead of it trickled down Klaus's cheek to his chin, and she couldn't help but walk to him, her tongue lightly tracing the path of it, trailing along his cheekbone to his ear, letting out a soft moan at the taste.

Witch blood was much more potent than a human's, a side effect of magic being used to create the vampire race, and she sighed in contentment as Klaus's palms tightened over the swell of her hips, and she could feel his cock harden through his jeans.

"Let's go home," she whispered, arousal already pooling in her belly in anticipation of what was to come.

He nodded, nosing the sensitive skin under her ear before speeding them back to the mansion. The door had barely shut before she was pressed against his mattress. Klaus's fingers stroked the soft skin of her thighs under her dress as he caught her lips with his. She moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, gently guiding the side-zipper of her dress down before dragging his teeth over her lower lip as he withdrew, his eyes tracing every inch of skin he revealed as he pulled the blood-stained cloth away.

He picked up her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth, and he kept eye contact with her as he ran his tongue over the pads of her fingers, taking them in his mouth one by one as he licked the blood away.

She gasped his name when he did the same with the other hand, and she rubbed her thighs together, trying to push down the insistent thrum of arousal in her center. She knew her eyes were glassy and dark, her breathing uneven, and she moaned as he released her little finger from his mouth with a soft pop before pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, his tongue darting out to lick the remaining blood from her palms and forearms.

Caroline flipped them over when he'd released her arms, his breath hitching as she rolled her hips against the bulge of his jeans, her eyes closing, and she reached to pull his shirt away before scratching her nails roughly down his chest, making him groan.

She bent and ran her tongue along the wounds, sucking and nipping in places to leave fast-fading marks against his skin before pushing him to sit against the headboard, moving up his body to nose his neck. She pressed her hands between them to free his erection from the confines of his jeans and pulled the rest of his clothes off, ignoring his smug smile against her skin at her impatience as she stroked him. She ghosted her thumb across the tip of him as she scraped her blunt teeth across his jugular, smiling at the sound that escaped him, the growl low in his throat.

Ripping the lace of her thong away, she positioned him at her entrance, both of them letting out sounds of content as she sunk onto him, rocking slightly as he filled her.

She grabbed his wrists, bringing the blood-caked skin of his fingers to her lips and matching his earlier movements, the only difference that they were almost close enough for their noses to touch. He groaned as she cleaned the blood from his skin, their skin already slick with sweat as they moved together, Caroline rocking against him and clenching around his cock as she got closer to the edge.

Klaus squeezed her hips once she'd let his hands go free, his thumbs making circles against her skin as he tugged her against him to fuck her harder, biting her ear lightly as she moaned when his cock hit her g-spot, filling her so fucking perfectly…

She felt her orgasm approach as she scratched her nails down his back, gasping his name and just needing something more to tip her over the edge.

He tipped his head to the side in a show of trust he gave only to her, and she sunk her fangs into his skin, moaning loudly at the taste of his blood and clenching around him as she reached her release.

He kept moving as she drank from him, and she felt his fangs pierce her skin only moments after she'd come down from her high, making another orgasm build much more quickly than the last.

He reached between them to pinch her clit as he fed from her, and she shattered around him again, crying out as he spilled inside of her.

Both of them were breathing hard when she slumped against him, and he pulled her down to curl against him in bed, his hands drawing lazy circles on her back, his bare chest sweat-slicked against her cheek.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this! :D Let me know what you think.  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	11. Strip Chess

Summary: Sequel to "Beach Day" (Chapter 91 of Their Things). Caroline and Klaus are studying at his apartment, and when they take a break, he offers to play a game to blow off some steam.

Contains: Pretty vanilla, tbh.

* * *

"I hate studying," Caroline grumbled, half-heartedly flipping through her textbook.

She was over at Klaus's apartment to revise for her winter finals, lying on her stomach with her hair in a messy ponytail, bare feet swinging back and forth in the air. Her eyes kept flicking up to look at Klaus as he read through his own textbook, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

They'd been dating for eight months, and they'd comfortably slotted themselves into each other's lives. Kol whole-heartedly approved (though he did make occasional complaints that he could have had a chance if only she'd known that Cat had been his dog rather than Klaus's, therefore making him the one to accompany her shopping), and Rebekah still hadn't quite forgiven them for using the hot water, though she still grudgingly accepted Caroline's presence when the siblings went out together.

For his part, Klaus had managed to become tentative friends with Enzo to the point where Caroline's best friend didn't seem an inch from killing him during every interaction.

All in all, they were pretty happy.

They'd been studying for hours, and she was currently fiddling with the hem of the soft, oversized Columbia t-shirt she'd stolen from him, too lazy to get up and grab a sweatshirt to make up for the cold against the skin exposed by her tiny cotton sleep shorts.

He looked up from his own textbook a few feet away when she spoke, sitting up and stretching. "We've been at it for a few hours. Perhaps we deserve a break…"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, looking up at him and smiling when she saw his eyes glued to her legs.

"Would you like to play a game?"

"Like what?"

"Elijah left a few under the coffee table during his short-lived crusade to establish a family game night."

"Which one's your favorite?"

"Chess."

"Of course it is," she grumbled, sitting up and pushing her book to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean, love?"

"It just seems like a very 'you' game. Lots of strategy and ruthlessness."

"I suppose. I think we should make it interesting, though."

"How?" she asked, already with a very good idea of what he might have in mind.

"Strip Chess," he said promptly, and she gave a playful, exasperated sigh.

"You just want to see me strip for you, is that it?" she teased as he pulled the box out from under the table.

"Guilty."

She sat on the carpet with her legs crossed in front of her and watched him as he pulled the box towards them, unfolding the board and offering her the pieces.

She chose white and began to set them up methodically, each piece sitting in the center of its square. "So. What are the rules?"

"Any time you lose a piece other than a pawn, the other person chooses an item of clothing for you to remove."

"Okay. You do know that I only have like, five things on, right?"

"You're smart enough to know that I have no intention of actually finding out who wins at the end."

"But you like winning," she said, a teasing smile growing on her face.

"I like touching you more."

She just huffed good-naturedly and moved one of her pawns two spaces forward, looking up at him to watch his face as he moved one of his pawns forward as well. They continued moving pawns around, and Caroline moved her bishop to the middle of the board, mostly because she was getting impatient while waiting for him to do something interesting. By then he had captured two of her pawns.

They made a few more moves each, the game truly becoming a boring game of Klaus moving his pieces in a seemingly random order while Caroline shuffled her bigger pieces around so that they wouldn't get taken while simultaneously trying to figure out his strategy.

She figured out her mistake when his Queen moved from all the way across the board to take her knight, leaving it two squares from her King.

"Bra off, sweetheart. And check."

She raised an eyebrow but obligingly reached under the cotton shirt, unsnapping the bra and sliding the straps clumsily over her shoulders without pulling her shirt off, letting it fall away and taking it out from under her shirt to set it to the side.

The cold air around them made her sensitive nipples tighten against the fabric, and she smirked as drank her in, his tongue darting across his lips.

He cleared his throat before he nodded at the board. "Your move, love."

She scanned the board and moved her King the space it needed to become safe, swearing under her breath when he just moved his Queen to take hers, which had been just behind her King.

His eyes moved over her form slowly, as if memorizing every inch of her, before he spoke.

"Those shorts are wonderfully tight, but I do think I'll like them more on the floor than on you."

"Do you think I'd look good on the floor?" she asked, looking at him through heavily-lidded eyes and hooking her thumbs around the waistband of her shorts. She sat up on her knees to slide them slowly down her legs, and he watched as she wriggled out of them. She felt arousal pool in her lower belly from the feeling of being watched before she finally slid them over her ankles and tossed the fabric on top of her bra, leaving her in only his t-shirt and a thong.

"Oh, undoubtedly you would look lovely spread across my floor, sweetheart, your lips parted as you moan for me."

She blushed at the picture he painted for her in her mind, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and glancing down at the board, taking his Queen with her King. "Shirt off."

He tugged it off in one smooth movement, his necklaces clinking lightly from the movement of the fabric. She licked her lips as the tattoos she loved tracing with her fingers and tongue revealed themselves, inked along his muscled chest. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation, feeling the scrap of lace covering her center grow damp.

"You're drooling, love."

"That's not the only thing that's wet right now," she said teasingly, shooting him a wicked smirk when he looked faintly surprised at her bold words.

"Is that so?"

"Well, you won't find out unless you take another piece, will you?"

He smirked and moved his pawn forward to reach her side of the board, replacing it with a Queen, before looking at her expectantly. "Check."

She moved her King away, unsurprised when he moved to take her Rook, and she slid off her thong in slow movements, putting it in his outstretched hand and tugging the hem of his shirt to cover herself, ignoring his amused glance.

She took his Knight with her Bishop, watching hungrily as he slid off his jeans, his hard cock a clear bulge in his boxers, and he took her other Rook, giving her shirt a significant look. She peeled it away, her nipples pebbling even more once the air hit them, and she arched her back slightly as he took in her form before he pushed the board to the side and crawled to her predatorily, fusing his lips to hers once he pushed her on her back.

She moaned softly as his teeth scraped down her neck, her legs spreading and wrapping around him to grind her wet core against the fabric of his boxers, the friction making her gasp into his mouth.

"Does this mean you win?" she panted through her uneven breaths as he broke away from her mouth to suck and lick the soft skin of her neck.

"Good point, sweetheart. Yes, I do win, and I deserve something for my trouble."

She laughed, which turned into a groan of pleasure when he pressed two fingers inside of her dripping center, hooking them to brush against her g-spot. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come around my cock," he said, his voice husky, and she sobbed out his name as he brushed his thumb over her clit.

"Okay," she gasped out, her hands moving from his hair to the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down and wrapping a hand around his cock. She stroked him firmly, kissing him passionately as she did so, their tongues winding together making arousal pulse inside of her as she clenched around his fingers.

She grabbed his wrist to guide his hands away from her before positioning him at her entrance.

Both of them moaned as he pushed inside of her, and he gave her a few seconds to adjust before she hissed out for him to move. He felt so hot and hard and _perfect,_ and he whispered in her ear how sexy she looked when she stripped for him, the way she made him hard with just a look, how much it turned him on when she moaned his name, and she gasped as he hit her g-spot with every thrust, his name tumbling out of her mouth repeatedly as he brought her closer to the edge.

He squeezed her ass roughly as he dragged his blunt teeth over her collarbone, and she shattered around him, panting out a stream of expletives, making Klaus grin against her skin as she clenched around his cock. He groaned her name as well as he fucked her through her orgasm, spilling inside of her just minutes later, and they were both breathing raggedly when he collapsed on top of her.

They laid there for a few minutes, pressed together as their breathing evened, and she moaned softly when he began to kiss her neck again.

"Klaus…"

"What, sweetheart?"

"We have to study."

He groaned as he pulled away, his hands still drawing lazy patterns on the small of her back.

"If you study for another hour and a half, we can take another break."

"Fine, love."

She grinned and pecked him on the lips, rolling off of him and shoving the chessboard and the scattered pieces aside before grabbing her textbook.

She felt his eyes on her as she resumed her previous position on her stomach, her legs spread slightly with her calves in the air, her feet moving back and forth. His come was still stuck to her inner thighs, and she knew her skin must be flushed, hair messy.

"How am I supposed to concentrate with you like that, sweetheart?"

She gave him a smug grin before flipping the page and looking back down. "That's not my problem, but you're welcome to tell me just how _hard_ it was for you later."

"I think you mean that I'm hard for you," he grumbled.

"Later, Klaus. I'm working."

He sighed, muttering under her breath about her being a tease, and she just smiled, secretly looking forward to their next break just as much as he was (if not more).

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it :) Please let me know what you thought.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	12. Back Room

Summary: Rebekah and Kol make a plan to make their best friend and their older brother stop dancing around their feelings for each other.

Contains: Unresolved sexual tension/being cock-blocked. Other than that, pretty vanilla.

* * *

It was nearing summer, and Caroline's last year of high school was coming to a close. She was sitting in the Mikaelsons' kitchen forcing Rebekah and Kol to study, both of whom seemed a bit uneasy.

Caroline couldn't blame them, to be honest, since all their siblings had returned, each more obnoxious than the last. Freya and Finn, the elder set of twins, had both just finished their respective graduate degrees the week before, and were home while they tried to figure out what they were going to do with their lives. Neither had much of a sense of humor, though Freya was infinitesimally easier to get along with. Elijah was having an end-of-third-year crisis and was contemplating changing his major, which made him pricklier than usual. Caroline had never liked him much, but as his mood worsened, his pretentiousness seemed to increase, and she was honestly quite near slapping a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

And then there was Klaus.

Klaus who attended a prestigious art school two hours away but was somehow still always around, who had always had a soft spot for her despite her neurotic tendencies, who teased her mercilessly with a wicked smile on his stupidly attractive face.

He was infuriating, knew all of her buttons and exactly how to push them to get the result he wanted, and she didn't mean it in a sexual way, but god did she wish she could…

Luckily, though he was also out for summer, he was working and not in the house. Still, though, his siblings would happily cause chaos regardless.

Caroline winced as Henrik (the only one younger than Kol and Rebekah) turned up the volume of his video game again to drown out the sound of Freya's obnoxious hipster-indie music from the next room (which was then also turned up a moment later to be heard over the repetitive noises of laser guns), and Caroline had had just about enough.

"Let's go to the library," she said to Kol and Rebekah, her voice rising in volume enough to be heard over the noise, picking up her math book and stuffing it in her bag.

The twins exchanged a look that seemed a bit too panicky to be appropriate for the situation, and Caroline frowned. "What? It's loud here, and if I get less than an B+ in Calculus my dad will kill me."

"I don't think you could get less than an A- even if you slept through finals week. Don't you have a 92% in the class already?"

"110%. I did extra credit," Caroline said, trying not to sound too smug. "Either way though, I can't deal with this."

"All right, all right," Rebekah grumbled, and they packed up, following Caroline out the front door.

The humid summer air was thick around them as they walked to Caroline's car, and after a brief staring contest, Rebekah clambered into the backseat, complaining that just because Kol was tall shouldn't mean he got the front seat every trip, and demanding they stop at Starbucks to ease her suffering.

"It's a five minute drive, Rebekah. You're not suffering," Caroline said, not wanting to deal with who she knew would be inside of the Starbucks.

"I want a Pumpkin Spice Latte."

"Rebekah, it's May."

"They offer them year-round."

"No they don't," Caroline said.

"Nik will make me one!"

"Just drop her off. She can walk from there," Kol said. "She won't stop yammering on, otherwise."

Rebekah didn't even argue, which Caroline found vaguely suspicious, but she nonetheless dropped the other girl off at the coffee shop before driving the few blocks to the town library and pulling into the lot.

Kol volunteered there once a week as part of the community service required for graduation, and he used his employee card to get one of the keys to the private tutorial rooms in the back section without a reservation, pointedly mentioning to the woman at the front desk that she should send his sister in their direction when she arrived.

Caroline and Kol walked into one of the private , closing the door behind them and sitting down. She began to unpack her textbooks and notebook, dumping the small mountain of highlighters and sticky notes on the tabletop and turning to look at Kol, who had simply pulled out the paperback book they'd had to read for English Lit.

"What are you up to?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling."

"Yes you do. You and Rebekah are up to something. I can tell. You're wearing your plotting face."

He grimaced. "Are we that obvious?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Well, Bekah came up with this arse-backwards plan to get you and Nik together–"

"Why?" Caroline demanded, frowning.

"Because he fancies you, and you're not exactly subtle about reciprocating the sentiment."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

Caroline pressed her lips together. "Does he know about this plan?"

"Of course not. He would have killed both of us in our sleep."

"Well, maybe that's flashing neon sign number one that this wasn't a good idea."

"Why not? He likes you, you like him. What's the problem?"

"If he does want to date me, he should have enough balls to ask me out himself."

Kol seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging. "Fair enough. We were supposed to keep you at the house until dinner so that we could lock you in the basement–"

"Seriously?"

"Don't blame me, darling. I'm just the messenger."

Caroline scoffed (this plan had _KOL'S EVIL SCHEME_ written all over it). "Well, what's the new plan?"

"What could you possibly have to show me that's so important in the back of a library?" she heard Klaus grumble, and she shot a furious look at Kol before the door flew open.

Rebekah gave her a cheery smile, dragging Klaus in behind her, who had clearly been liberated from his afternoon shift judging by his dark jeans and black collared shirt.

"What's going on?" Klaus demanded at the same time as Caroline's exasperated shriek of "Seriously?!" filled the room, and Kol just gave her a guilty smile and sped out the door with Rebekah, slamming it behind him.

Klaus grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it, despite hearing the key turn in the lock just moments before, and he sighed.

"D'you have any idea why we're here, love?"

"Kol told me about five seconds before you came," Caroline said grumpily, putting her arms on the table. "Apparently they think we've been dancing around each other and need a push."

A flicker of interest passed over his face before he cleared his expression, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And?"

"And what?"

"Are we dancing around each other?"

Caroline bit her lip. Kol and Rebekah wouldn't lie and say he liked her when he didn't, and it wasn't like he would lie to them about it either. It was entirely possible that they just thought he liked her and didn't know for sure, but with this additional context she could recall multiple times when Kol had casually hinted that Klaus might be interested in tagging along places, or when Rebekah made sure to keep Caroline updated on what he was up to.

"That depends. Are you going to ask me out like a normal person, or do we need to send Rebekah and Kol a thank you card?"

"I hardly think being locked in a library study room with a girl you fancy is normal, and it certainly does not merit a thank you card to the captors."

Caroline laughed at Klaus's teasing grin. "So you admit that you 'fancy' me?"

"I always have, Caroline," he said, sitting on the tabletop a yard away, looking at her with affection, and she felt like it had somehow gotten a bit harder to breathe.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, looking vaguely amused, and she smiled slightly, ducking her head to look at the table top.

"Yeah. I...I like you too."

"I figured as much."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, slightly irritated. "I would have said yes if you asked me out."

"You're graduating," he said simply. "You got into quite a few schools, if I remember correctly, and not all of them were in the area. I didn't want to influence your decision."

"No offense, but you're not really that important," Caroline said dryly, and Klaus ducked his head, grinning.

"Duly noted. But you've chosen?"

"Yep. Georgetown."

"Excellent."

They were quiet for at least a minute, stealing glances at each other while Caroline fiddled with her highlighter and Klaus drummed his fingers against his thigh.

"So, do you have a question for me?" she prompted, and he smiled.

"Come to dinner with me, Caroline?"

"Yes," she said decisively, flashing him a huge smile. "Pick me up from here after your shift?"

"Of course," he said easily, pushing himself off the table top and offering a hand to help her up, which she took.

Caroline sighed softly as he pressed his lips to hers, his hands resting on her hips. The kiss started slow, and she drew lazy circles with her fingers across his shoulders before playing with the fabric of his collar, enjoying the way his stubble felt against her face, the way his body pressed so perfectly against hers.

She couldn't help but want more, though, and she pulled away, her hands moving slowly down the front of his chest to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes met his, which were dark and lustful, his lips slightly swollen, and she kissed him again as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He pulled away, his teeth dragging along her lower lip. "I've wanted you for so long," he breathed against her cheek before peppering kisses along her jaw and neck, his tongue darting out to flick against her sensitive skin, making her shiver in his arms.

"Me too," she said quietly, her fingers undoing the last button of his shirt and helping him shrug it off his shoulders before she traced his tattoo with her fingertips.

Klaus groaned as she raked her fingernails down his chest lightly, his hips jerking against her thigh. "Caroline…"

She smiled and pulled back, tugging off her blouse before kissing him again, hooking her fingers in his belt loops as he tangled one of his hands in her hair, the other slowly moving from her hips to rest on her ass over the denim of her shorts. She let out a soft moan as he pressed her hips against his, could feel his cock hardening under the fabric of his jeans as he ground against her thigh.

He backed her up against the table, and she lifted herself up onto it, her arms slung around his neck as her fingers tugged at his curls. He stood between her spread legs, pulling her core to grind against the bulge in his jeans, and she let her head fall back, sighing as he began to lick and suck at her neck.

"Right there," she panted as he let his tongue drag across the hollow of her throat. "Oh my god, Klaus…"

"I love the way you moan for me, sweetheart," Klaus said, his lips moving across her skin, and she reached to unbutton his jeans, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

"Klaus, I need–"

There was a ring from Klaus's phone, and he moved away, swearing and answering it, pressing it between his shoulder and his cheek as he refastened his jeans. "Hello?"

He mouthed 'sorry, love' and walked back to her, pulling her into a hug and resting his cheek against her hair, his phone close enough to her ear that she could listen.

"...supposed to be over ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, mate. I'll be back in ten."

"Where are you?"

"The library," Klaus said, his tone clipped, and he pulled away from Caroline, shrugging his shirt back on and doing up the buttons as he listened to his boss on the other end. "Yes…I'll be there soon."

"Sorry, are you late?" Caroline asked, biting her lip.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I've never been late before, and Alaric's rather fond of me. I'll pick you up around half-six, all right?"

"Okay. See you then."

He gave her a dimpled smile and pecked her on the lips. "Looking forward to it, love."

Caroline took a shaky breath once he'd left, sitting down on the chair next to her textbooks, her center throbbing uncomfortably in arousal.

How was she supposed to get any studying done now?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :) Reviews/feedback are how I get motivation to write, and just a quick "good job" or "nice drabble" is always super helpful and sweet.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	13. Spicing It Up

Summary: Set in the same universe as "Beach Day" (Their Things 91) and "Strip Chess" (These Hands 11). They've been experimenting with spicing up their sex life. Caroline has a meeting for a group project, and when Dom!Klaus walks in while she's being asked out by one of her group mates, he's eager to remind her who she belongs to.

Contains: Breast fetish. Light-ish D/s. Dirty talk, begging, public sex, light spanking, Caroline riding Klaus in a car.

* * *

"Klaus, it's a group project. That means I have to meet with them in a group."

"Do it through email," Klaus grumbled, his arms tightening around her as he nuzzled her neck, their legs tangling together under the blankets on his bed.

"I can't. It's a presentation. We have to practice."

"I'm sure you'll do perfectly well without any practice, sweetheart."

"That's not the point. We have peer reviews," she said, trying to wriggle out of his arms, but he held fast, tugging her back against his chest, his hand moving to cup her breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

"You don't have to leave for another half hour."

"I need to take a shower, though. I reek of sex."

"And that's a bad thing? I happen to like my scent all over you."

She huffed. "Klaus..."

He squeezed her breast lightly, his other hand splayed over her stomach, and she moaned as he ground against her ass.

"I thought you were supposed to follow my orders," he said, nuzzling her neck. "I want you to stay."

"Klaus, I know I agreed to try the whole Dom/sub thing to spice it up, and I really like it, but now is not the time. I need to go to this meeting."

He moved her hair to the side, pressing soft kisses to her shoulder, still playing with her breasts. "Choosing them over me?" he teased, and she scoffed, turning around in his arms so that they were nose to nose, one leg hitched over his hip.

"Jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm possessive."

"Is there a difference?"

"If I were jealous, I'd be insecure in your commitment to our relationship and constantly seeking validation of your feelings for me. I'm perfectly secure and confident in your love for me. However, I do enjoy watching others want what's mine. I do not share, and that, sweetheart, is possessiveness."

"I'm not an object."

"I never said you were."

"You used 'what', which refers to an object."

He groaned, letting his forehead drop to her shoulder. "English majors…"

"Journalism," she corrected, nudging him to look at her. "Look, as long as you're just teasing and you don't seriously start trying to control where I go and who I see–"

"I would never do that to you," he said firmly. "I wasn't trying to prevent you from going, I'm just currently very comfortable with you pressed against me. And I want an excuse to spank your pretty little arse later."

She flushed, still not quite used to the way the filthy words rolled off of his tongue, rubbing her thighs together as she felt the ache return to her center. "Punishing me for doing my schoolwork? That's not very nice of you."

He grinned, nuzzling her cheek and pressing soft kisses to the skin of her jaw. "I'm not nice, sweetheart. Though you must admit that you like it. I love the way you moan for me when I paint your skin red with my hand. It wouldn't be much of a punishment, would it?"

She felt his cock hard against her lower belly, and she moaned as he slid his hand between her thighs, pressing two fingers against her entrance.

"I have to go now, Klaus," she panted out.

"I might be more amenable if you ask for permission," he said quietly, his voice soft, the words making her shiver in his arms, his breath hot against her ear. "Especially if you ask very nicely."

She smiled against his lips as he kissed her deeply, pulling back after a few seconds. "Please let me go…"

"Not good enough," he said softly, his hands moving to palm her breasts.

She bit her lip, knowing that he'd just meant that he wanted her to beg just a bit more. He'd been hinting at something else for weeks, though. She hadn't quite screwed up the nerve yet, to let the title pass through her lips, but he said they could take it slow, and if she wasn't ready she didn't have to. Period.

Somehow though, it was tempting to say it just to leave him hard and hanging for her when she left.

She felt the flush rise in her cheeks, arousal pulsing between her thighs. "Please, Master. I need to go."

His hands paused in their movements, leaving her nipples aching and sensitive, and he growled, low in his throat, his forehead falling to press against hers. "Fuck, Caroline…"

"Is that a yes, Master?" she asked, trying to keep her voice innocent, the word easier to say now that she'd started.

She enjoyed the way his breath caught, how he was clearly trying not to rub against her thigh, and he groaned. "Tease," he accused, his voice strained.

"Please, M–"

"Say it one more time and I don't know if I'll be able to let you leave the bed," he said, and she smirked.

"Thank you."

She kissed him before pulling back and wriggling out of his arms to slip out of bed, pulling on his t-shirt and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out ten minutes later, fully dressed and brushing her hair. "I love you," she said, pecking him on the lips when she put the hairbrush down.

His eyes dragged over the cleavage peeking out of her blouse as she stood up, and she watched him in faint amusement as he seemed to jerk himself back to the present.

"And I love you, sweetheart. Will you need a ride?"

"I'll walk to the library, but maybe one back? It'll probably be dark by then."

"Of course. Just text me."

"Yes, M-"

"See you soon, Caroline," he interrupted firmly, ignoring her mischievous smirk as she sauntered out.

 **XXX**

Caroline typed a text to Klaus that she'd be done with her group in ten minutes before setting the phone down. She was honestly pretty happy with the group she'd gotten. Camille, though admittedly quite condescending, was smart and did her share of the work.

Tyler hadn't done as much as he probably should have, but once Caroline coached him through his part of the presentation, you wouldn't have known he only did half the reading and didn't know what he was talking about. He also made the powerpoint, and Caroline was actually a little impressed with how clean it looked.

They ran it one more time, the entire thing going perfectly, and Camille bid them both goodbye before heading to her night class.

Caroline packed up, wondering why Tyler was lagging behind, though it soon became clear once he cleared his throat awkwardly. "It was nice working with you, Caroline."

"You too. Thanks for doing your part," she said, hoping Tyler wasn't about to ask her out.

He gave her a lopsided smile, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "No problem. I mean, it's the least I can do, right?"

She shrugged, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I guess. Anyway, I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Wait, Caroline."

"Yeah?" she asked, bracing herself.

"Do you maybe want to go out for coffee later this week?"

"I can't. I'm in a relationship," she said uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to let him down gently. "Thanks for asking though. That's really nice. And you're great."

"Is he, sweetheart?"

Caroline froze, trying not to roll her eyes (because of course Klaus would walk in just when she was letting the guy down gently instead of after).

"Yes. He is," Caroline said firmly, though she leaned into Klaus when he slid his arm around her waist possessively, staring daggers at Tyler, who looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, dude. Didn't know."

"It's totally fine," Caroline said, shooting Klaus a quelling glare before he could argue. "Have a good weekend, Tyler."

"Thanks."

Caroline walked out the door, Klaus still with his arm around her waist, and when they got to the parking lot, she whirled around to face him. "Seriously?" she hissed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice light.

She backed up a few steps until her back hit the stone wall of the building, letting him advance on her predatorily, his hands splayed on either side of her head before he pressed against her, his lean, muscled body flush against hers.

His hands rested on her hips, squeezing lightly, but he began to slowly drag his knuckle up her side, stopping at the curve of her breasts. She shivered, her head falling back against the wall as she tried to remember what she was going to say.

Half of her wanted to tell him that Tyler was a perfectly nice person and didn't mean any harm because he'd overreacted so much. The other half wanted to tell him because she knew what would happen when they got back to his apartment…Or maybe in the dimly lit parking lot.

An ache built between her thighs just thinking about it.

"He's perfectly nice," she said, keeping eye contact with Klaus, her pulse speeding up slightly when he cupped her breasts through her blouse, watching her intently as palmed them, his eyes dark. "You didn't have to...have to be so rude."

Her breath caught as he pushed her blouse up and unfastened her bra to expose her breasts. Her nipples puckered from the cool night air, and she moaned as he pinched them between his fingers. "I told you earlier. I don't like others touching what's mine."

"He didn't touch me," she panted out, swearing as he bent to take one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the bud, sucking lightly before moving back up to nuzzle her neck.

"He wanted to," Klaus said softly, his breath hot on her neck, and she wound her fingers into his shirt, moaning softly as he sucked on her neck, knowing a mark would linger there.

"He couldn't though."

"And why is that, Caroline?"

"I'm yours," she said softly, arching her back to encourage him to touch her again, rewarded by his hands against her soft skin, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Do you like being mine?"

She nodded, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she tried not to moan too loudly.

"Why aren't you making noise for me, sweetheart? Don't you like the way I touch you?"

"We're in public," she gasped out, rolling her hips against the bulge in his jeans.

"Worried someone might see us?" he asked, his breath hot against her ear as he continued to squeeze and knead her breasts. "Or perhaps worried someone might see us and you'd like it?"

"Klaus…" she panted, her forehead pressed against his shoulder, and she felt him smile against her skin before he pulled away, leading her to the car.

Instead of opening the driver's side, he slid into the passenger seat, moving it back all the way before gesturing for her to climb on top of him. "Strip for me," he ordered, his eyes following her every movement as she pulled off her blouse and bra, throwing them in the backseat, before clumsily wriggling out of her shorts and thong.

He unbuttoned his jeans while she moved, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself before gripping her hip with one hand and guiding himself inside of her with the other. Both of them groaned as she sunk down on top of him, and he stroked the skin of her stomach before moving to cup her breasts, squeezing them roughly before sitting up straight to take a nipple in his mouth, tugging it with his teeth.

She rolled her hips, rocking against him, and couldn't help but moan at how _full_ she felt. He hit her g-spot with every thrust, his hands kneading her breasts roughly, sending shocks of pleasurable pain to her core.

She moaned his name loudly as he sucked at her skin, making marks form on the pale skin of her cleavage.

The sound of their skin slapping together filled the car, and he began to lick and suck at her neck again. She arched her back, pressing her breasts further into his hands, and she couldn't help but shudder as the pressure built in her lower belly as she prepared to tip over the edge.

"Come for me," he ordered, his voice rough in her ear. "Come for your master, Caroline. I want to feel you clench around my cock."

She sobbed out his name at the words, and he landed a harsh slap to her ass, making her let out a small shout, the strike nearly tipping her over the edge.

"Sorry, Master," she corrected instantly, swearing under her breath as he began to move faster, his thrusts harder, squeezing her breasts as she rode him.

"That's right, remember your place," he growled, and the filth of the words made her clench around him, the feeling of his teeth scraping against her nipple sending her over the edge.

He came soon after, and she could feel his come dripping down her thighs as she disentangled herself from him, sliding her thong and shorts back on as he watched her with lustful eyes.

She clasped her bra again with slightly shaky hands, her limbs still a bit heavy from the intensity of her orgasm, and he tucked himself back into his jeans, smirking as her tongue darted across her lips.

He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her in for another kiss. "That was brilliant, sweetheart," he said between kisses, and she couldn't help but smile as she returned them.

"Yeah?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

She nodded. "Yes. A lot. I would have preferred you didn't nearly maim Tyler, though. Was that really necessary?"

"For the scene? No. For me? Yes."

She just laughed, resting her forehead against his.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought :)

Hugs!  
-Angie


	14. Tinder

Summary: Caroline is told by her friend that she needs to get out more, so she reluctantly goes to a bar to meet up with someone from tinder (and it actually ends up going pretty well). For Klaroline Valentines (Day Two: Smut)

Contains: Caroline getting eaten out, sex from behind, and some plot. Nothing too out there :)

* * *

Super casual wasn't really her thing.

Then again, "fun" also usually wasn't her thing. Kol used to insist that she was allergic, but she blamed him for conditioning her to dread, or even hate, the word 'fun'.

"Come to the party with me, darling. It'll be fun!" turned into being squashed in a giant cluster of sweaty half-dressed people doing ecstasy while the room shook from excessive bass.

The words "Come on, don't you trust me? The entire point of surprises is not knowing what will happen. I promise that it'll be fun" were spoken right before what was literally the worst surprise party that she'd ever attended.

So, when she insisted that she just didn't have time for a relationship, Kol suggested that she check casual encounters on tinder (because she was apparently "unbearable company") and was assured that it would be 'fun', she was _so_ not on board.

Before she knew it, Kol had secretly stolen her phone and went to use the bathroom, guessed her passcode, set up a profile, and walked back into the room swiping right on every single person for at least two minutes, which was fairly impressive since he was blindly using his thumb to do so while holding the phone above her head.

Once she'd finally managed to rescue her phone (and Kol had been unceremoniously kicked out of her apartment), she had a lot of messages. She decided to read them (just out of curiosity, obviously), and after deleting the half that all started out with some variation of "u want some dick" and "i like ur tits", she settled down to look at the rest.

The first one was from "Tyler, 20" .

 **Tyler: Hey :)**

 **Tyler: It says in ur profile that u like football. Whats ur team?**

 **Tyler: Pls dont say packers ;)**

Caroline stared at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he would think she was into football and checked the profile Kol had made, rolling her eyes and texting him once she'd figured out the problem.

[To: Kol]: You do realize that we don't call soccer "football" in america, right?

[From: Kol]: Ah, I see that you're using the app. Good luck, darling.

Caroline sighed, going back to the app.

 **Caroline: It was actually supposed to be soccer. My english friend stole my phone.**

 **Tyler: O cool.**

 **Tyler: Love accents. You 2 up for 3way?**

Caroline hit the block button, squeezing her eyes shut. Ew. Kol naked. Despite Tyler's obvious assumption that the friend was female, still not an image she wanted.

The next one was from a guy with dirty-ish blonde hair, though some of his face was in shadow. He looked reasonably attractive, though. His name was apparently Klaus (that _had_ to be fake), and his profile said that he was 22 and a criminal justice major with a studio art minor (weird combination, but okay), but didn't really provide any other information.

 **Klaus: Hello, Caroline.**

 **Caroline: Hi. :)**

 **Klaus: We seem to be in the same area. Do you go to Whitmore?**

 **Caroline: Yep! Do you? It says you're doing criminal justice and art. Do you like it?**

 **Klaus: Yes, and most of the time. Professor Saltzman is quite the tyrant.**

 **Caroline: Oh my gosh, I know, right? I took a gen ed class with him last semester. Worst decision of my life.**

 **Klaus: I'm starting to feel that way as well, and we're only three weeks in.**

 **Klaus: May I ask what you're majoring in?**

Caroline pressed her lips together, considering her response. Correct grammar and spelling was probably a good sign, but answering meant bracing herself for a pick-up line. He seemed nice, so she'd try and hope for the best.

 **Caroline: It depends, are you going to use a terrible pick-up line about chemistry?**

 **Klaus: I'd like to think that my pick-up lines are much more creative than that.**

Caroline smiled as she sat back in her chair. They switched to text after a few minutes, and about an hour of on-and-off texting later, she agreed to meet him for drinks that night. If this went well, she _might_ buy Kol a cookie or something.

 **XXX**

Caroline settled down at the bar, twisting her hands nervously. She'd agreed impulsively, and was almost regretting her decision. Or, at least, she did until she heard the accented voice behind her.

"Caroline?"

She was mostly immune to accents at this point (her two-year friendship with Kol having done her that particular favor), but when she turned to look at him, she realized that he was hotter than his picture.

Much hotter.

She realized she must have said it out loud when Klaus laughed. "Your photo doesn't quite do you justice either, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"I only speak the truth."

"Just so you know, flattery will not get you into my pants."

His expression turned calculating for just a moment before he nodded. "Fair enough, although at the risk of being left alone at the bar, I will say that I can see that you're much more than a pretty face."

"Thanks," she said, now feeling a bit awkward, but he flashed her a smile. "Sorry, this is super awkward. I'm not usually a one-off person. I mean, not that I'm not willing to be, obviously, because I said casual."

"Don't worry, love. My brother was quite insistent that I 'put myself out there'. He seems to believe that I'm too involved in my studies."

"My best friend was the same way for me," Caroline grumbled.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm not as skeptical as I was. You're intriguing."

She laughed. "If that's your weird way of saying that you like me, I think you're pretty cool, yourself."

His smile was all teeth. Predatory in a way that might her skin heat. "Thank you, love. So, will you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

"Only if you return the favor."

"Oh, sweetheart...I assure you that I _always_ return the favor."

"So, are you going to order, or what?" the bartender interrupted, hands on her hips.

Klaus turned to Caroline, head cocked to the side. The heat in his eyes made arousal pool in her lower belly, and for some reason she felt like she could trust him. "Up to you, love. Drinks? Or would you rather take this somewhere else?"

"My place or yours?" Caroline asked, making a split second decision (and hoping she wouldn't regret it).

 **XXX**

They were back at his apartment just ten minutes later, and she couldn't help but pant out his name when he pressed her against the door once it shut, his fingers deftly undoing the button of her jeans and pushing them down her legs, his palms stroking the bare skin of her thighs.

"Fuck, Caroline," he said between biting, rough kisses, and she pushed him away to pull his shirt off, her hands running down his chest.

His cock was hard already and she palmed him through the fabric of his jeans, making him buck into her hand, the muscles of his arms tensing as he braced himself against the door, his hands splayed across the wood.

He grabbed her wrists, pressing them to the door on either side of her head and letting go, though the possessive way he drank her in with his eyes let her know that he'd prefer she kept them there.

She'd had casual sex before, but it was often awkward (which was why she'd sworn off. The guys were always more interested in getting off than pleasuring her, and she'd never really felt wanted so much as a stand-in for the girlfriend they'd just broken up with (or had an unrequited crush on).

The way Klaus looked at her, though… She felt like he was memorizing her, the way she moaned, the way her skin flushed when he brushed his fingers just right…

His hands fell onto her waist, his nose brushing along her jaw, making her shiver, her eyes closing. "Will you let me touch you?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing lightly against her skin.

"Yes."

He smiled against her skin and stood back to tug her blouse away, the fabric falling to the floor. She moaned as Klaus cupped her breasts through the lace of her bra, his thumbs brushing against her tightened nipples over the fabric. She arched her back, pressing her breasts more fully into his palms, gasping slightly when he wedged a thigh between her legs, the friction of the rough fabric of his jeans against her center sending pleasurable sparks of need to her lower belly, arousal making her pussy clench.

She curled her hands into fists, her nails biting into her palms as she ground herself against his thigh, her lips parting slightly as she moaned. "Do you like that?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice as he reached to rub her clit through the thin fabric of her thong.

Caroline nodded, her breath catching as he pinched her clit lightly before moving his leg and kissing her, _devouring_ her, his teeth scraping at her lips, tongue pressed perfectly against hers. She moved her hands from the door, tangling them into his hair, and he groaned into her mouth as she tugged at his curls, and she could feel the movement of his hands between them, hear the clink of his belt as he unfastened his jeans, and moments later he was pinning her to the door with his hips, his hard cock hot and throbbing against her skin.

She opened her eyes, her breathing ragged, almost surprised to see that he was watching her with fascination, his eyes dark with want.

"Are you all right with this?" he asked, his hands now stroking the backs of her thighs before he cupped her ass, his finger tugging at the lace between her legs to create pleasurable friction against her center.

"Yes," she breathed. "More, Klaus."

His smile was almost feral. He unclasped her bra and she shrugged it off, letting out a small gasp when he pinched one of her nipples, her knees buckling, his hand cupping her ass as he pressed her against the door to help her keep her balance.

"Bed?" she asked breathlessly as he pulled her thong down, dropping to his knees to press kisses against her inner thighs.

She was completely bare for him, his touch against her skin oddly intimate, but for some reason she didn't feel at all nervous. "Will you let me taste you first?" he asked, and how could she say no to the sinful smile, his eyes promising pleasure that would make her weak in the knees.

She nodded, the breath rushing out of her lungs, and spread her legs a bit further, her hand finding the doorknob to support her as his tongue brushed against her clit.

"Oh my god," she gasped, and she felt his stubble brush against her inner thigh as he smiled.

He pressed a finger inside of her, the tip of it curling to brush against her g-spot, his tongue swirling around her clit before he sucked lightly once.

She let out an embarrassingly loud moan, a blush creeping up her skin when she realized how needy she must have sounded, but he didn't appear to mind, inserting another finger and fucking her slowly, her pussy clenching. "Faster, please."

He obliged, his tongue swirling around her clit in rhythmic movements as he fingerfucked her, and she couldn't help but be turned on by the image of him on his knees for her, his cock hard and leaking precum as he focused on making her come with his mouth and fingers.

She felt the pressure mounting inside of her, her muscles tightening as she approached the edge, her own voice pleading with him to move just a bit faster, for his fingers to fuck her harder, and for his tongue to curl _just_ there…

Caroline came with a strangled gasp of his name, her pussy clenching around his fingers, and he smiled as he stood in one smooth movement, licking her arousal from his hand.

She was still flushed and sensitive, her limbs heavy, lips slightly parted. He watched her with dark, lustful eyes, his tongue darting out to taste the last of her arousal still clinging to his lips.

"I want you bent over the bed," he said quietly, his voice full of need, and she felt her core pulse with anticipation as she nodded, letting him tug her to the bedroom and press her front against the mattress, her legs spread for him.

She heard the rip of a packet, and Klaus's sharp intake of breath as he put on the condom before the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. Every nerve of her felt oversensitive as he pushed inside, her entire body shaking as his cock filled her.

"Caroline…" he groaned, his hands squeezing her hips lightly as he began to move. "God, sweetheart, you feel so good around me."

Klaus moved faster once she'd adjusted, her hands twisting into the fabric of his comforter as their skin slapped together, his cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She could feel her heart beating fast, her pulse rushing in her ears, her breathing ragged.

Caroline clenched around him, her release, her need for him, building faster than the first, and she was soon clawing at the blankets, sobbing out his name as she felt herself approach the edge.

"I'm so close, Klaus," she gasped. "Please…"

"What do you need, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice wrapping around her like silk as he reached around her body to rub her clit, making her knees buckle. "I want you to come for me, Caroline. Tell me what you want."

"Harder," she hissed through gritted teeth, her muscles tensing as he obeyed, the roughness of his thrusts making the bed move slightly. "I'm so close...I'm going to come…"

She tipped over the edge, her pussy clenching around him hard in one of the most intense orgasms of her life, her entire body shaking with the pleasure of it. He continued to move, fucking her through her release until he came, slumping against her.

They were both sweaty and heavy-limbed, and she moved to lie on his bed, her breathing still ragged. She felt him climb in next to her a minute or so later, and she was nervous to move towards him until he pulled her to curl up against his chest. "Cuddler?" she asked teasingly.

"If I wasn't, you'd convert me."

"You already seduced me. You can stop with the ridiculous compliments."

He laughed. "And what if I said I wanted to see you again?"

She hummed, considering it. She didn't have much time, but she'd also never had someone she really wanted to make time for. Klaus had undoubtedly given her the best sex of her life, and, well, what was the fun of life if she didn't take a few risks?

"I'd say that I'd consider it."

He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, both of their breathing evening. "I might have to send Kol a thank-you card," Caroline mumbled.

"Kol? Kol Mikaelson?"

"Yeah. My best friend," Caroline said slowly, frowning as she turned around. "What?"

"Kol? You're _Kol's_ Caroline?"

"I'm not his anything! What's the matter with Kol?" Caroline asked, the need to defend her best friend overruling any previous pro-Klaus sex feelings she'd been having.

"He's my brother, and he's going to kill me."

"The brother that made you do tinder?" Caroline asked, and Klaus nodded. "Okay, so, we can both send him thank you cards. Stop freaking out."

That surprised a laugh out of him, and he relaxed slightly, his hand moving to trace shapes on her bare hip. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll protect you from your scary brother."

"My hero," he said dryly, and she smirked, pecking him on the lips.

"So, dinner? Monday, maybe?"

They did not end up sending Kol thank you cards, but he did continue to gloat for years about his accidental match-making…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	15. Stars in Their Eyes

**Summary: OUAT fusion that runs parallel to season one. Caroline and Klaus (and a few other TVD characters) are characters in Storybrooke that lost their memories from the curse. I'm not sure if it's understandable to people who have not seen OUAT, but the gist of what you need to know is that the Evil Queen cast a spell to make a bunch of fairy tale characters lose their memories of who they were and get pulled into an alternate dimension (a town called Storybrooke on earth), where they have new identities. The spell can only be broken by True Love's Kiss.**

 **Contains: Dirty talk and public sex.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Side by side with your loved one_

 _You'll find enchantment here_

 _The night will weave its magic spell_

 _When the one you love is near"_

 _~ Bella Notte, Lady and the Tramp_

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest..._

* * *

" _Lady Caroline?"_

 _Caroline looked up from her book, a smile lighting up her face when she saw him. "You know that you don't have to call me that, Klaus."_

" _You like it," he said, giving her a dimpled smile, walking up the steps of the gazebo._

 _She rolled her eyes, secretly acknowledging that she liked the way the title rolled off his tongue._

 _Setting her book aside, she stood from the bench, smoothing her dress and walking to him. He caught her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands wound themselves into the cloth of his tunic. His clothes were dirt-stained, no doubt from walking around town, pick-pocketing coins from travelers while off of his ship._

 _He was a thief, a pirate, only able to stay in the area for a few days every month. She'd found him absolutely unlikeable the first few times she'd met him, but his quick wit, dimpled smile, and clear affection for her had won her over after a few meetings._

 _She broke away, her breath stuttering in her chest, her face still centimeters from his. "I missed you."_

" _And I, you."_

" _Been anywhere interesting?" she asked._

" _Just to another kingdom, though the Captain says we'll depart for Neverland again when we next set sail."_

 _She had always been fascinated by Klaus's tales from aboard the Jolly Roger under the notorious Captain Hook. He always spoke of far-away lands with interesting people and art._

" _I've brought you something, actually," he said, and she raised her eyebrows. They'd been together for only five years, a short moment in time when you lived as long as they did, and he'd never brought her a present. He pulled the small pouch from his pocket, holding it out to her. Her eyes went wide as a bracelet studded with precious stones tumbled into her palm._

 _The diamonds looped around themselves in an infinity pattern, and she just knew when she looked at it that Klaus had picked it with her in mind. But how could he possibly have afforded it?_

 _Unless he'd stolen it, of course._

" _This is beautiful, but I can't accept it," she said softly._

" _Why not?" he asked, a small smile playing on his face as he seemed to read her mind. "I purchased it from a jeweler for a fair price, sweetheart, I assure you."_

" _It's still too much. I can't take something this valuable from you."_

" _It's yours," he said firmly. "If you wish, I will hold it for you until you're ready to have it, but I will look forward to seeing it against your skin."_

 _She bit her lip. "Until I'm ready?" she asked hesitantly._

" _Yes. Until you're ready to come with me, to get out of the kingdom and let me show you all the world has to offer."_

 _She nodded slowly. "Okay."_

" _I'll keep it with me always, just as I keep you in my heart."_

" _You can't impress me with pretty words, Klaus.."_

" _They're not just pretty words if they're true, my Lady."_

" _You're ridiculous," she said, scoffing and pressing the pouch with the bracelet back into his hands._

" _Perhaps," he allowed._

 _She smiled, catching his lips again, sighing softly into the kiss when he rested his hands on her hips. "How long can you stay before you have to leave again?" she asked between kisses._

" _For you? Years. Centuries. Eternity."_

 _There was a teasing note to his voice, and she swatted him on the chest. "No, seriously. God, you're so obnoxious."_

" _A week. The rest of the crew has just departed, but Hook told me to stay behind to see you. They'll dock here again for a day before we go to Neverland. Secret romantic, that one, but don't tell anyone I told you."_

" _I won't."_

 _She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face at the affection in his eyes, the way he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his other hand firmly splayed on the small of her back. She wanted eternity with him, certainly..._

 _Her face fell slightly. "I just wish I could tell everyone about you," she said abruptly. "Ever since the Queen called my parents away and Aunt Lily came, everything's been different. She's just so…"_

" _Snobby?" he asked, grinning._

" _Yes," Caroline said, huffing. "God, she's terrible. Her and her stupid sons. I swear, they've destroyed half the house and somehow it's all my fault."_

" _I'm sure it's not your fault."_

" _Well, obviously," she said impatiently. "But they're just so rude. I don't know how she and my father could have been raised in the same house."_

" _Well, we have some time before they return. I overheard that they were going to town for at least a few hours. Perhaps we could take a walk in the gardens?"_

" _Did you see anyone when you came in?"_

" _No one here but us, love. Even so, I doubt they'd notice if they did. It's not as though a thief is a proper companion for a Lady of your status."_

" _Stop it," she said, laying her palms on his chest. "I know you're joking, but you are the only companion I want."_

" _A pirate for a companion? The scandal."_

" _Well, they don't have to know you're a pirate," she said slowly, fighting down a smile. "You can be a traveling worker or something."_

" _A vagrant? A tramp? I'd think that would almost be a worse companion for a Lady than a pirate."_

" _You're perfect. Annoying, but perfect," she said before kissing him again, this time more passionately, pulling back to just look at him. His lips were slightly swollen from her kisses, eyes bright and affectionate._

" _It will take a while to take off my dress and to put it back on," she said matter-of-factly, shooting him a small smirk. "I think we should just start now. Maybe we can take a walk in the gardens later?"_

" _As my Lady wishes."_

 _She giggled as he pulled her in for another kiss, his hands already tugging at her corset strings, and they were both so involved that they didn't notice the purple billowing smoke curling around them until they both collapsed, the world going dark around them…_

* * *

Storybrooke…

* * *

"Wait, wait. Those flowers go in the back," Caroline said, stopping one of the girls who was carrying an armful of flowers to what was _clearly_ the wrong set of tables. "Didn't you memorize the chart? I gave you like, two weeks!"

The girl muttered an apology and hurried away in the opposite direction, and Caroline gave an exasperated huff. Her irritation was exacerbated by the accented voice that spoke up from behind her.

"Where do you want these flowers, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart, and you can consult the flower chart, which I conveniently emailed you two weeks ago," Caroline said without looking up from her clipboard.

"Let's not get testy, Caroline. I'm not obligated to help."

"I didn't ask you to," she said evenly before looking up at him. "In fact, I'd rather you weren't here."

"Now, surely you don't mean that."

"Of course I do. However, since you're here anyway, and you're admittedly able to follow simple directions, I need you to go help set up the tents, and then you can double check all the flowers to make sure they're where they're supposed to be."

"Anything else, Your Majesty?" he asked dryly, and she scoffed, looking down at her clipboard to check off that she'd sent someone to double check the arrangements.

"Don't call me that. Don't call me sweetheart. Don't call me love. My name is Caroline."

"All right, my Lady."

She had never rolled her eyes harder in her life, but she also felt a blush creep up her cheeks slowly, an odd sense of deja vu hitting her, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Whatever," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and staring determinedly down at her clipboard, knowing that if she gave too much of a reaction, he'd know it got on her nerves and just keep doing it. "You can go now."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Don't call me that," she snapped, looking up, and he threw a cheeky dimpled smile over his shoulder as he walked away.

 **XXX**

"Henry?" Caroline called when she walked into the Mayor's house, leaving the spare key in the dish and shedding her coat. "Where are you?"

Usually Henry would be in the front hall waiting for her when she came over to babysit on weeknights when Regina was in the office late, but he didn't seem to be there.

She frowned, a ball of dread building in her stomach as she walked to check the living room and kitchen before taking the stairs two at a time to check the bathroom and Henry's bedroom.

After panicking and checking Regina's room and the garage, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the mayor, her fingers shaking.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Mills. It's Caroline. I just got to the house and Henry's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there?" Regina snapped.

"I looked everywhere," Caroline said, feeling her voice shake. "I was right on time too, I swear."

"Well, the Sheriff is right here, so I'll give him an update. Would you mind checking the park and downtown?"

"Of course. I'm so sorry, Ms. Mills. I didn't mean–"

"Just check please, Caroline," the other woman said harshly before the phone clicked. Caroline took a deep breath and grabbed her purse, locking the house up behind her and getting in her car to drive downtown.

After an hour of looking, Caroline drove back to Regina's house to see if the woman had made any progress. Regina looked like she'd been crying when she answered the door, and she shakily counted out what Caroline normally got for babysitting, waving off Caroline's insistence that she hadn't actually done anything, and shooed her out the door.

As Caroline drove home, hoping Henry was okay, she noticed a yellow car, that she had never seen before, drive through downtown. Storybrooke was a small town, and it was certainly odd that she'd never seen it, but maybe someone just decided that their car needed a new paint job.

Nothing weird ever happened in Storybrooke, anyway.

 **XXX**

Caroline looked determinedly at the menu, trying to keep herself out of the conversation with her Aunt Lily and her cousins Stefan and Damon. She couldn't remember what had happened to her parents or why they weren't around, but she'd lived with Aunt Lily and her cousins for as long as she could remember, and she _loathed_ them.

It was incredibly embarrassing to go out with them, to be honest. Aunt Lily was very particular about things, and Stefan and Damon enjoyed making fun of people loudly enough for them to hear.

By the time their drinks came, Caroline usually wanted to hide under the table.

Her eyes widened as she realized who was by the bar. Klaus hadn't worked at the Italian restaurant the last time she'd come, but he apparently did now, judging by how he was flipping the pen in his hand with his long artist fingers. His eyes flicked up to look at her every few seconds as he talked to Bonnie, who shrugged, motioning for him to go, and he nodded.

And _shit_ , he was walking towards them.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck this was going to be _mortifying_.

"Hello. Have you decided, or do you need another minute or two?"

"I think we're ready," Aunt Lily said, closing her menu primly.

"All right, what would you like?"

"Can I have a glass of hot water with two lemon slices, please?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'd also like the Pizza Funghi E Salsiccia, but with the thin crust with the gluten-free pizza dough, no onions, and no meat."

"So, you want a gluten-free mushroom pizza?" Klaus asked, frowning.

"No. I want the Pizza Funghi E Salsiccia with gluten-free thin crust, no onions, and no meat," Aunt Lily said, failing to keep the irritation from her voice, and Caroline winced.

Klaus looked like he was struggling not to roll his eyes as he scribbled down the order before turning to Caroline. "And you, my Lady?" he asked, giving her a smug, dimpled smile.

Caroline successfully fought down the blush from his words, ignoring Damon's scoff. "Spaghetti bolognese and an iced tea, please."

Klaus nodded, writing it down and turning to Stefan. "And for you?"

Stefan and Damon ordered, and Klaus walked away to put it in.

"My Lady?" Damon asked, his voice dripping with cruel amusement. "Does he _know_ you?"

"It's not like we don't go to school together," Caroline mumbled, and Damon gave her a grin that was all teeth.

"Must not know you that well, Blondie, or he wouldn't be so nice."

Caroline scowled. She knew that Klaus only teased her because she was demanding and had high expectations, a trait he'd implied was endearing more than once.

Damon often made fun of her for being a perfectionist with no teasing humor in his voice. Though it had been a long time since she'd felt hurt by one of Damon's comments, she still knew that he thought she was shrewish, and honestly if she had had enough money to move out, she totally would.

Klaus came back a few minutes later with their drinks, setting them down. His hand brushed Caroline's as he gave her the iced tea, and she resisted a shiver, trying to figure out why just a simple touch made her reconsider hating him.

Not that she'd ever actually hated him. Not really.

Judging by the smirk he shot her when he pulled away, he knew it too.

"Now, don't look at him like that, Caroline. He'll think you're available," Aunt Lily said derisively.

"I'm not looking at him like anything," Caroline said, trying not to sound too defensive.

"Good. He's low-class," Aunt Lily said, sniffing.

Klaus stiffened a few yards away where he was clearing a table, and Caroline felt the anger build inside of her, the need to defend him overpowering her (admittedly irrational) fear of what her Aunt might do.

He got on her nerves in a way that no one else managed to, went out of his way to piss her off at every opportunity, and seemed to think that she was interested when she so _clearly_ wasn't.

But no one deserved Aunt Lily's disdain, not even Klaus.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's low-class," she repeated. "A thief. A tramp. He might have a job, but that doesn't change the rumors, Caroline. He's disreputable. Your parents are rolling in their graves every time you look at him."

Unlike Caroline, Aunt Lily seemed to firmly believe that Caroline's parents had died, and Caroline had given up on arguing about it a long time ago. It just wasn't worth it. Still though, she felt incredibly uncomfortable when her Aunt was so horrible when he was in earshot, and she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth.

"That's a terrible thing to say Aunt Lily."

"It doesn't change the facts. You shouldn't associate with him. He's simply not worth it."

"What if I did like him?" Caroline asked impulsively, her eyes narrowed. "What would you do?"

Klaus shot her a look, his eyebrows raised, a smile playing along his lips, and Caroline gave him a sharp look, trying to indicate that she was just defending him out of principle, that it hadn't meant anything.

Aunt Lily pursed her lips, taking a sip of her hot water. "Well, I suppose you'll have to make sure that I'll never have to make the choice."

Caroline sent her Aunt a final glare before looking down at her bread plate, taking a piece and pressing it in the olive oil to soak it. It didn't matter, really, she decided. She didn't like him anyway. She would never consider him even if Aunt Lily supported it wholeheartedly.

A tiny part of her tried to speak up, telling her to stop lying to herself, and she liked him just a little bit.

Fine, maybe she did. But she blamed it on the dimples. And his accent, inexplicable kindness when he was in her presence, quick wit, thoughtfulness, sense of humor... His willingness to push her buttons unashamedly but somehow make her enjoy the challenge of it.

But really, only a little.

 **XXX**

Caroline frowned as she nearly bumped into a blonde who appeared to be texting, a frown marring her face. She was faintly surprised to realize that she'd never seen her before, and Caroline couldn't remember meeting anyone new in her entire life. She'd simply grown up knowing everyone in town.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"It's okay," the other woman said distractedly, her eyes flicking up from her phone and back down again.

"Um, I've never seen you before. Are you visiting?" Caroline asked, the word foreign on her tongue.

Storybrooke never had visitors.

"Yeah, actually. I'm just...I'm staying for a while," the woman said, rather lamely.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm Caroline," she introduced with a bright smile, shaking the other girl's hand, knowing that was the etiquette when you met someone new (she'd read books, okay?).

"Emma. It's nice to meet you."

"Where are you from?"

Emma shrugged. "Boston."

"Oh, that sounds so interesting. I've never been out of town," Caroline said wistfully, thinking about all of the places she'd wanted to see. She had a list. "Did you like it?"

"It was fine," Emma allowed. "Lots of people."

"That sounds so cool!" Caroline said enthusiastically, knowing that the other woman was desperate to get out of the conversation for some reason, but unable to stifle her curiosity. "So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"My...Henry found me. He somehow got all the way to New York. I had to drive him back and then my car broke down."

"Oh my gosh! That's awful. I'm so sorry. Have you seen the mechanic? Geppetto is great with cars."

"Yeah. I saw him."

"Good," Caroline said, trying not to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

Emma seemed to notice, and she just looked resigned to it. "You look like you might combust, so you should probably just ask whatever you're wondering."

"I babysit Henry," Caroline said in a rush. "After school on weekdays. He ran off a few weeks ago. Was he trying to find you?"

"Probably. He's pretty stubborn," Emma said.

"I don't want to pry, but…"

"Why was he looking for me?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm his birth mother."

"Oh," Caroline said softly. "Well, that's...that's interesting."

"He's a good kid. The Mayor seems a bit angry that I'm here, though."

"I can imagine. Regina's kind of territorial," Caroline said, checking her phone. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'm actually on my way to pick up Henry from school. We're walking back to the house. Regina's been on an exercise kick with him."

"Oh, I was on my way to see him, too," Emma said.

Caroline bit her lip, wondering if Regina was okay with that, but decided not to worry about it. As long as she stayed with Henry, he was allowed to talk to anyone he wanted, right?

"Okay. I'm supposed to watch him, but you're welcome to walk with us if you want."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'll see him some other time."

Caroline felt a stab of sympathy, but decided not to push it, instead smiling a bit awkwardly. "Okay, well, I'll see you later, I guess?"

"Yeah. See you around."

Caroline gave the other girl a final smile before checking her watch and wincing, speed walking to the school.

"Hey Mary-Margaret," Caroline greeted Henry's teacher as soon as she arrived. "I'm sorry I'm late. Where is he?"

"Oh, just reading over there."

"The fairy tales again?"

"Yes. He can't seem to tear himself away."

"Well, reading is good, right?" Caroline said cheerfully, already walking to Henry. "Hey, Henry."

"Hi, Caroline," Henry said, looking up, his face falling slightly when he saw her.

"Ready to go?"

Henry nodded, closing the book and holding it under his arm.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Did you do anything fun?"

He shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked, nervous that something was wrong. He seemed much quieter than usual.

"Oh, I was just expecting someone else, is all."

"Emma?" Caroline asked knowingly, and Henry's face lit up.

"Yeah. She said she'd come get me. Did you meet her?"

"Yeah, on the way. I'm sorry that she didn't come. I told her I was babysitting and she said she'd see you another time."

"Oh," Henry said, his face falling again, and she felt a bit bad.

"I'm sure she'll see you soon."

"Me too."

"If you want, we can get some ice cream on the way home. My treat."

Henry gave her a bright smile. "Really?"

"Just don't tell your mom."

"Cross my heart," Henry said solemnly. "I won't tell the Evil Queen either."

Caroline frowned but decided to let it go. Henry's thing for fairy tales had been getting more intense lately, but she and Mary Margaret had figured it was a byproduct of him not having many friends his own age. They'd agreed not to tell Regina, knowing the woman wasn't a fan of anything involving imagination, and Henry seemed to be keeping it a secret as well.

"What were you reading earlier? You have to have read the entire book by now."

"It's magic. There are always new stories," he said matter-of-factly, and Caroline played along.

"Okay. So, any new fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're real," Henry insisted exasperatedly for the hundredth time, and Caroline nodded. "They're about everyone in the town."

This was new information. She hadn't known that Henry was associating the characters with real people. Was it some sort of coping mechanism? Should she tell Regina? Caroline frowned. "Everyone?"

"Yeah. Everyone."

"Even me?"

She was curious, so sue her.

"Yeah, actually," he said, a mischievous smile growing on his face. "Lady and the Tramp."

"No. It's about humans. I promise."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Okay, so what am I?"

"Lady, _obviously_ ," Henry said, and Caroline laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Lady Caroline. Your Aunt Lily is the one that comes after your parents go on a trip to the other side of the kingdom, and she brings your cousins, who annoy you a lot."

She could get on board with that.

"And who's the tramp?" she asked curiously.

"Well, he's not really a tramp. He's more like a pirate," Henry said slowly. "He's on the Jolly Roger, and he visited you all the time when they docked in the Enchanted Forest."

"Like with Captain Hook?"

"Yeah!" Henry said enthusiastically, clearly thrilled that she was actually interested. "He always took the time to see you when he could. You guys would go for walks all the time at your castle."

"I have a castle?" Caroline asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

"The pirate must love me a lot to visit when he could be doing other things," Caroline said, just interested to see where the story would go.

"Yeah. You guys are in love," Henry said matter-of-factly. "Right before you came here and lost your memories, he gave you a diamond bracelet."

"I lost my memories?"

"Yeah, that's why everyone is here in Storybrooke. You're all characters, I told you that."

"Right, sorry Henry. I forgot."

"It's okay."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, he gave you the bracelet, but you told him to keep it until you were ready to travel the world with him."

"Well, that's really romantic," Caroline said, slightly impressed that a ten year old could come up with that.

"I guess."

Caroline smoothed her sundress as they arrived at the ice cream shop, going inside and greeting Sarah Fisher, the owner. They got their ice cream and walked to Henry's house, contentedly licking their ice cream cones, and it was only when they arrived that Caroline realized Henry had never answered her question.

"Is the pirate here?"

"Of course. There's a spell on the town that affected everyone in the Enchanted Forest."

"So Captain Hook and Smee are here too?"

"No. The tramp was visiting you when the spell hit, and the other pirates weren't sucked in."

"Oh, I see."

She was almost afraid to ask who Henry thought was the tramp, somehow knowing she should dread the answer. When she said as much, Henry looked at her with a small smirk on his face, and even before he said anything Caroline knew she'd made a mistake by asking.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

"Oh," Caroline said faintly. "Right."

Yep. She'd made a terrible mistake.

 **XXX**

"Caroline?"

Caroline froze before turning around slowly. Despite not believing Henry at all about fairy tales being real, she'd had the strangest dream that night about gardens and beautiful dresses and Klaus's smile…his lips doing more pleasurable things in places only known to her own hands...

She'd woken up flushed and wanting with an ache pulsing between her thighs, but also strangely sad, as though she'd lost something important that she couldn't quite recall.

Was it possible that Henry's story made her recognize the feelings that she and Klaus shared that she hadn't been ready to acknowledge? Why would Henry choose this story, anyway? Was he just substituting them into the fairy tale as a weird way of hinting that he thought that they had feelings for each other? That he was hoping for her to have a happy ending?

Kids could be a lot more observant than adults, could see things with a different perspective, and she couldn't help but wonder whether Henry was onto something.

But why would he be so determined to give her the happy ending? She was just his babysitter, after all.

Henry had mentioned her Aunt and cousins being less than good in the story, and frankly she agreed about that in reality. However, she didn't really have anywhere else to go if Aunt Lily threw her out for associating with someone she didn't approve of, and in the real world, that was a problem.

It would be silly to risk everything for a high school relationship that probably wouldn't even work out.

She realized that he'd been talking, and inwardly chastised herself for zoning out. "Sorry, I missed that. What?"

Klaus's lips twitched. "I was just saying that while it was unnecessary to defend me to your family, I did appreciate the gesture."

"Oh, no problem. She was being rude."

He nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and looking her right in the eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said, unwilling to lose eye contact with him, but wishing that she could bring herself to look away.

"Come, Caroline, let's not pretend that you've forgotten your confession."

"I didn't confess to anything," she said shortly, her brain telling her to walk away but somehow unable to move.

"You insinuated that you might be more open to a relationship than I'd previously assumed."

"I was just making a point," she said uncomfortably.

He looked at her, his gaze pointed, and she bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come to dinner with me," he said cajolingly.

His smirk was in place, but there was a vulnerability in his eyes that she just couldn't get over, and she shook her head frantically. "I can't, Klaus."

She wanted to say yes so badly, but she just couldn't shake the image of the frown on her Aunt's face, the building feeling that she was missing something big, the unexplainable pull she felt to him…

"Take a chance, my Lady," he said teasingly. "What do you have to lose?"

She felt her heart stutter in her chest. She didn't have anything to lose, not really. For some reason she had the impulse to keep things the way they were, to stay with her Aunt and cousins despite every fiber of her wanting to get even just a touch from him.

She shook her head. "I'm not your Lady. Stop it."

"Take a chance, Caroline," he repeated, and for just one second the only thing she could focus on was his eyes pulling her in, his hopeful affection so completely clear, and she shook her head.

"I can't, Klaus."

"You can't?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. "All right, but do you want to?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "But my Aunt Lily will throw me out, and it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"We'll see each other in secret," Klaus said immediately, and she rolled her eyes, trying to squash down the excitement bubbling inside of her at his suggestion.

"This isn't a movie, Klaus. Someone will find out and tell the whole town and then everything will be ruined. It's not worth it."

She hadn't realized how close he was until that moment, his body just centimeters from hers, his scent filling her lungs, the heat of him making her flush, and she saw something like hurt flash across his face before he took a step back, leaving her cold.

"I see."

"No, Klaus–"

"I suppose I'll see you around, Caroline."

He walked away, his hands in his pockets, and she felt his name stick in her throat, unable to choke it out. She wanted him so badly, but she was so confused. Everything was falling into place with the story that Henry had told, and she just had no idea what to think.

The only thing she knew for certain about the situation was that she felt something for Klaus, something that she felt the need to explore, and now she'd ruined it.

And then she cried.

 **XXX**

"Caroline, would it be too much to ask to run down to Mr. Gold's for me and pick something up?"

Caroline knew that the only appropriate answer to Regina's question was that she'd do it, so she found herself walking down the road to the pawn shop with a note in-hand describing what Regina wanted.

The bell over the door chimed when she walked in, and she shivered when Mr. Gold looked up.

He'd always given her the creeps, and she was never sure how to act around him.

"Hi, Mr. Gold. The Mayor sent me to pick something up for her? It was something about an apple turnover recipe," Caroline said, pulling out the paper and handing it to him.

He opened it, his eyebrows climbing higher on his forehead as he read.

"Well Dearie, I'll see if I can find it in the back. You're welcome to look around if you'd like."

She kept the fake smile on her face, inwardly freaking out slightly that he was so incredibly creepy, and waited until he left the room to start pacing through the crowded aisles.

Everything was so random, and she had no idea how anyone in Storybrooke got their hands on these things, or even how Mr. Gold stayed in business, considering that almost all of the merchandise seemed useless or random. Who would want one chain gauntlet? It wasn't even a pair.

Caroline continued wandering around before her eyes landed on something sparkly in a black jewelry case. She walked over to inspect it, picking the bracelet up. It felt strangely familiar in her hand, and she gasped audibly at the beauty of the piece. The diamonds overlapped each other to create infinity links, the light from the window shining off of the gems. The bracelet looked old, but it had to be expensive, and she was surprised that he just left it out where anyone could take it.

She felt her fingers brush against an engraving on the back, and flipped the bracelet over to inspect it.

 _For my Lady Caroline; may these diamonds shine as brightly as the stars in your eyes_

Caroline dropped the bracelet as though she'd been burned, her pulse loud in her ears, and she nearly knocked over a display of ugly dolls on her way to the front of the store. Her mind was racing as she waited for Mr. Gold to return, spiraling around Henry's story, how she was Lady Caroline, how Klaus had given her the diamond bracelet...

Paper in hand, she walked back to the Mayor's house, repeating to herself that it had to be a coincidence. Caroline wasn't an uncommon name, even centuries ago. It was completely possible there had been a Lady Caroline who passed down the bracelet to someone who eventually sold it to Mr. Gold.

It was a coincidence. It just had to be.

But what if it wasn't? What if it was a sign?

 **XXX**

Caroline stood a block away from the restaurant for a good twenty minutes, twisting her hands nervously. Emma was leaving that night, and Regina had told Caroline that she had the night off.

This suited her just fine, since she needed to see Klaus before she lost her nerve. Caroline knew that she must look ridiculous just standing outside the door doing nothing, and she finally made herself step inside when they were just about to close, smiling awkwardly at Klaus, who looked up when she walked in. "Caroline," he greeted stiffly, and she winced, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey."

The restaurant was completely deserted, and Caroline felt a knot twist in her stomach at Klaus's dark expression.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I have some spaghetti bolognese?"

"To go?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, punching the order into the machine and going into the kitchen, coming out a few seconds later. "It'll be just a few minutes. You can have a seat anywhere you'd like while you wait."

He walked towards the back without waiting for her to answer, and she felt her stomach sink, suddenly unsure whether this had been a good idea. She went back to fidgeting, reciting the speech she'd been planning the whole day over and over in her head.

 _I've thought about it a lot, and you were right. I do like you, and I do want to see where this goes. Will you let me?_

Now that she'd seen his face, it didn't feel like enough. She felt herself start to panic. She'd never done well with spontaneity, and it was hard for her to have difficult conversations if she didn't know that they were coming.

It felt like no time had passed at all when Klaus was suddenly in front of her, dressed in street clothes, holding a plastic bag with a take-out box inside. "Fork and napkin?"

The spaghetti had been an excuse to get inside, and she'd planned to talk to him, but he was clearly about to go home, and she was about to lose her chance. She just didn't know what to say…

"Yeah. Two forks, actually," she said impulsively.

Klaus seemed surprised at her request before his face darkened. "Take-out for a date?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion, and she honestly couldn't have asked for a better opening.

"I hope so."

"You hope so?" he asked, handing her the cutlery.

"It depends whether he says yes."

"Well, he'd be a fool not too," Klaus said bitterly.

"I guess it's a good thing for me that you're not a fool, then."

"I suppose so," he said slowly, a dimpled grin spreading across his face as he walked towards her, his steps casual. "Any reason for the change of heart?"

"You're worth it," she said firmly, looking up at him as he stood in front of her, her hands twisting the plastic handles of the take-out bag. "You're worth the risk. _We're_ worth the risk."

His lips quirked into a smile, and she suddenly became very aware of how close he was. He seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move, as though he needed confirmation that she wanted him.

And god, did she want him…

His lips felt almost familiar against hers when she kissed him, and she could have sworn that she knew every inch of his calloused palms as they pressed against her bare waist under her blouse.

He pulled her flush against him, both of them ignoring the loud splat of the take-out bin bursting open on the floor of the restaurant as he lifted her up onto the bar, his hand tangling in her blonde hair while the other squeezed her hip, their kisses becoming more frenzied, more desperate.

Her fingers curled into his shirt, a soft sigh escaping her mouth when he bit her lip lightly before breaking away, his forehead resting against hers. both of them breathing raggedly.

"I feel like I've been waiting decades for this," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers when he spoke.

"Me too."

He kissed her again, pulling her close, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands moving under his shirt to stroke his chest.

She heard a faint clink of a pot being set in a sink and they both froze. "Should we move?" she asked, just as Klaus started kissing her neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks. "Oh my god…please don't stop…"

She closed her eyes, her head tipping back as he slid his hands under her skirt to stroke her inner thighs, her legs parting to allow him better access to her skin.

"You'll have to be quiet if you don't want us to get caught," he whispered, and she nodded, her breathing ragged, hips rolling against his hand as he pressed his thumb against her clit over the already damp cotton covering her center.

She pressed her lips together in an effort not to moan, arousal building in her lower belly. "You have no idea how long I've pictured doing this, Caroline. Your body, flushed and wanting against my hands, how you'd moan for me, desperate for my touch…"

"Klaus," she breathed, the heated tone of his voice making her shudder as she felt her need for him build.

"Do you touch yourself at night when you think of me, sweetheart? Have you had dirty fantasies of my lips against your skin? Dreams of how I'd pleasure you that leave you wet and restless when you wake?"

"Yes…"

Despite being unable to see him, she knew he had a smug smile on his face, and he nipped her ear, making her shiver. "You've thought of me when you come around your fingers, then, sweetheart? Have you called my name as you let go? Wished it was my hand you were making slick with your release?"

She didn't answer, her needy whine saying everything needed as he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit. "Do you want me to touch your skin, Caroline? To pleasure you with my hands?"

Caroline rolled her hips against his hand in response, not trusting herself to speak in case she was too loud.

"I'll give you what you need. All you have to do is ask, my Lady…"

"Klaus," she whispered, fighting to keep her tone even. "Touch me, please. Make me come."

He tugged the soaked cloth down her legs, letting it fall to the floor before he pushed two fingers inside of her. She buried her face in his neck, hoping to muffle her moans as he curled them against her g-spot, her whole body shaking from the pleasure of it.

"So tight for me, Caroline. So wet…"

She found herself rolling her hips against his hands, and she reached to grab his wrist as she felt her release build inside of her.

"I want to come around your cock, not your fingers," she said, almost surprised by her own daring, the words filthy and sinful on her tongue.

His eyes darkened, his tongue darting across his lips as he pulled his hand away, catching her lips with his to swallow her moan at the loss of sensation.

"Spread your legs for me," he said quietly, and she moved forward to the edge of the counter.

He pushed her skirt around her hips, holding it there with his palms.

There was a secret sort-of thrill she took when she thought of fucking him in a place they could be caught. The front windows were covered with blinds, but there were gaps where any passerby could see the way they were wrapped around each other. They could occasionally hear the two cooks in the kitchen talking, the words unintelligible, but their mere presence a reminder of the lack of privacy. She could only imagine what they looked like, clothes rumpled, her skirt pushed around her waist, both of them dark-eyed and desperate.

Before he could move to undress, she reached to unbutton his jeans, keeping eye contact with him as she freed his erection, her hand wrapping around his shaft to stroke him.

She watched him with interest as his eyes closed, body tensing as she flicked her thumb over the tip of his cock. She somehow instinctively knew how to touch him to make him come apart, the way he liked her to stroke him to make him groan, just how he seemed to know exactly where to press his fingers against her pussy to make her shake in his arms.

She teased him now, though, her hand moving at what must have been an infuriatingly slow pace, and he groaned when she pulled her hand away, his eyes glued to her lips as she sucked the precum from her thumb before reaching to position him at her entrance.

"I want you, Klaus," she said, her voice desperate even to her own ears, and he sheathed himself inside of her in one smooth thrust.

He filled her perfectly, his cock stretching her in the most delicious of ways, and she bit her palm in an effort to stay quiet as he began to move.

Her skin was slick with sweat, the smooth marble of the counter cool against her thighs, and she kissed his neck as he fucked her slowly, her tongue and teeth making marks that would surely remain the next day.

She wanted to mark him, somehow, wanted to see him the next morning at school and remember the way he fucked her, how perfect he felt inside of her, to remember that he was _hers_.

She wanted him to remember, too.

Her hands curled into his hair, tugging just hard enough to make a groan rumble deep in his chest, his hands tightening on her hips as he moved faster, their skin meeting in frenzied need as they both approached the edge.

Caroline came just moments before him, her body pressed against his, choking out his name as she clenched around him, and he fucked her through his release, their breathing ragged as they slumped against each other, sated and content.

"What are we?" she asked, her voice soft as his fingers made lazy circles against her hips.

"What do you want us to be?"

"I want you," she said honestly, smoothing the cloth of his henley over his shoulders.

"But this is still going to be a secret, isn't it?" he asked, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Only until I figure out a way to tell my family."

"And how long will that be?"

"Soon, but I'll make it worth it."

He smirked. "And how's that, my Lady? Any special plans?"

"There's something fun about nearly being caught," she said quietly, pushing herself off the counter and smoothing her skirt, the odd sensation of his come dripping down her thighs making her squirm as she stood.

"Is that an invitation for me to sneak into your bedroom at night?" he teased.

"I wouldn't complain," she said, smirking. "Just text first."

He grinned, his hands settling possessively on her hips as he pulled her against him. "As my Lady wishes…'

She smiled into the kiss.

 **XXX**

"I can't believe Henry's in a coma," Caroline said hollowly, sitting next to Klaus in the waiting room. "He was just fine the other day."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, sweetheart."

He rested an arm around her shoulders as though it was the most natural thing in the world (and somehow it felt like it was). Too upset to care about the possibility of being seen by someone who would tell her aunt, she snuggled into his side, her head on his shoulder, his warmth a safe cocoon. "I hope so. It's totally his fault we're together."

Klaus chuckled next to her. "How's that, sweetheart?"

"He has this book of fairy tales, but he thinks they're real," Caroline said slowly, realizing as she talked out loud that it sounded ridiculous. "He thinks that everyone in town is part of a fairy tale."

"And I'd assume that we're part of one?"

"Yep. Lady and the Tramp. Don't worry, it's about humans, not dogs. I asked."

Klaus snorted, and Caroline smiled, snuggling further into his side. "And what was our story, my Lady?"

"Well, basically just that I was some sort of nobility–"

"Of course you were," Klaus said fondly. "I can just imagine you ordering around anything that breathed."

"I'm not that bad."

Klaus didn't respond, something that was probably smart, since there was really no correct response to the hole he'd dug himself, and she continued. "You were a pirate on Captain Hook's ship, apparently, and you'd come to visit me when you were docked in the Enchanted Forest, which was where my castle was."

"And I assume we'd have our secret rendezvous in the middle of the forest where no one could find us?"

"I don't think Henry knew that part. The book seemed pretty G-rated."

Klaus laughed. "It would be, wouldn't it."

"And before we supposedly lost our memories and ended up here, you got me a diamond bracelet."

Klaus frowned as though trying to recall something long forgotten before his face cleared. "Well, you'll forgive me if i don't quite have the means for that here."

"You're perfect," she said, smiling. "Love is what makes stories epic, not diamonds."

"And now you sound like a children's story yourself."

 **XXX**

Caroline moaned softly as Klaus's hands darted up and down her sides, his lips placing hot open-mouthed kisses against her neck and shoulder. He lived alone, either unwilling or unable to share why with Caroline, and though she was slightly put out that he wouldn't tell her, she also appreciated the guaranteed privacy from her family.

It was late in the evening, and she'd lied to her Aunt and said that she had a study date so that she could sneak off to Klaus's. Henry still hadn't woken up, so her evenings had been relatively free for the last few weeks, albeit a bit lonely.

She was glad she had Klaus to keep her company.

They were lying in his bed together, exchanging lazy kisses and touches, and Caroline felt the words fall out of her mouth before her mind caught up. "I love you."

Klaus stiffened for only a moment before he relaxed. "And I love you, my Lady."

She smiled before kissing him deeply, his arms tightening around her as she felt an odd breeze surround them, her skin crawling with heat before she felt like cold water crashed all over her, memories filling her head faster than she could process them.

Klaus seemed to be having a similar experience, judging by the way his body stiffened against hers, and they were both breathing raggedly when the sensation subsided.

"True Love's Kiss," she breathed, running a finger down his jaw, and he gave her a smug, dimpled smile.

"It seems so, doesn't it, my Lady?"

She scoffed without thinking about it, laying her head against his chest. "Even when we didn't remember each other I couldn't get away from you."

"Would you want to?"

"Never," she whispered, bending to kiss him again, gasping when he tugged her lower lip between his teeth before moving to nuzzle her cheek.

The memories of being together in the Enchanted Forest seemed so far away and yet so close. She could almost feel the magic against her skin, the constant crackle of being a part of something mysterious and powerful. She could remember the feel of his tongue, hot and wet against her inner thigh, the way he looked at her every time he had to leave, as though he was memorizing every single detail of her face.

He was looking at her that same way now when he pulled back, his hand moving to tuck a curl behind her ear. His stubble was a bit shorter than she remembered, his hair just on the edge of its natural curl, but his dimples, the look in his eyes...they were the same as they'd always been.

He was looking at her like she was the most fascinating thing in the world to him, and she bent to press her lips against his again, just needing to _feel_ him after all these years, after being starved of his touch without knowing how much she'd needed it.

They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, their hands wandering across skin, clothes falling away faster than they could process they were ripping them.

"We have lots of time to make up," he said against her skin between biting nips and strokes of his tongue.

"God, I missed you," she gasped, feeling him smile against her skin.

"You didn't even know we had something to miss."

"I was in denial."

He smiled as he peppered soft kisses along her jaw, and she gasped softly when he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh before his fingertips brushed the damp lace of her thong.

Caroline shivered as he hooked a finger around the fabric, tugging it down slightly and burying two fingers in her tight, wet heat.

"Klaus…"

Her back arched as she moaned, her legs spreading further apart, and he chuckled. "Do you like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she hissed. "God, yes…"

He hooked his fingers against her walls, brushing against her g-spot, his thumb pressing against her clit, and she sobbed out his name as she lifted her hips to meet the movements of his hands.

"I want you inside of me," she said, her eyes opening slowly to look at him, and she felt him pull his hand away before he gripped her hip, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"Fuck, Caroline…" he said, his voice heavy with need, and she tangled her fingers in his hair to bring his lips to hers, pushing her tongue into his mouth as he started to move.

"You feel so good," Caroline said between kisses, tugging at his curls, scratching at his back, just needing to touch every piece of him within reach.

His eyes were closed as he savored the feel of her, and he let his forehead drop against hers as he moved, cupping her ass to change the angle slightly, making his cock hit her perfectly with every stroke.

She felt the pleasure build inside of her lower belly, her need for him growing with every move he made, and she dug her nails into his back as her muscles tensed before she tipped over the edge, her body shaking against his.

He came soon after, and she felt him spill inside of her, pressing soft kisses over her cheeks and jaw, inhaling the scent of her before rolling to pull her on top of him, her body splayed over his in a comfortable tangle of limbs.

Caroline was startled out of their lazy afterglow by her phone vibrating insistently from under what remained of her discarded jeans. She got out of bed, dodging Klaus's grab for her to answer it.

"Caroline, dear. Where are you?"

"Um, studying," Caroline said, hoping that her awkward lie wasn't obvious over the phone.

"Whatever for?"

"I have a test tomorrow," Caroline said slowly, and Klaus shot her a frown.

"Still? Darling, do you not have your memories now? The curse is broken. Everyone will gather in the town square tonight for a meeting."

"Oh. Um, no I have them back."

"Then what are you waiting for, exactly?" Aunt Lily snapped, and Caroline bit her lip, looking down at Klaus. "Where are you studying? I can come pick you up in one of these mechanical contraptions."

"They're cars, Aunt Lily. You know that. It's not like your memories from Storybrooke are gone."

She heard her aunt sniff derisively on the other end of the line. "They don't run on magic, and are fit only for peasants unless the situation calls for one. Now, where are you?"

"You don't need to get me. I'll just walk home," Caroline said, climbing out of bed to slide on her jeans.

"Why don't you want me to come? Where are you, Caroline? Are you with that servant girl? Alana?"

"Elena, and no," Caroline said, wondering if her aunt would ever figure out that her niece wasn't the only person in the house she needed to worry about hanging out with the 'lower class'.

"Do not make me activate the 'find-my-phone' application function," Aunt Lily threatened, and Caroline almost smiled in spite of herself at her aunt's attempt at using technology.

"I"m just downtown."

"Downtown? With whom?"

Caroline exchanged a look with Klaus. Now that the spell had been broken and everything seemed to have gone to hell in a handbasket anyway, she really had nothing to lose.

"I'm with Klaus."

"Klaus Mikaelson? Caroline, darling, I've told you not to associate with him and the rest of the riff-raff. You're a lady, not a three-coin whore."

Caroline was momentarily speechless at her aunt's words. "I- _excuse me?_ " she spluttered.

"The only women who associate with pirates and tramps are those without reputation or of questionable taste. Your parents raised you to have neither, Caroline."

"I love him," Caroline said defensively. "We broke the spell with True Love's Kiss."

"Oh, did you, now?" Aunt Lily asked, her voice mocking.

"Yes. We did."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with him if you'd like, though you'll never be welcome in my home again."

"Fine."

There was silence on the other end of the line, her aunt clearly not having expected that answer, before she spoke again. "You'll not be able to retrieve your clothes or any personal items but what you currently have, unless your thief of a lover decides to sneak in and steal them."

"Fine, whatever," Caroline said, thoroughly done with the conversation, and hanging up on her aunt before she could respond.

Caroline kicked her jeans off again and climbed back into bed, resting her head on Klaus's chest. His hands immediately began to play with her curls, running them between his fingers, his other hand splayed on the small of her back.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"For what?"

"You never wanted to be at odds with your family because of me."

"I really just needed a push. She's a horrible person, and my cousins are...well, I don't like them. They ruin everything."

Klaus chuckled, his chest rumbling under her cheek. "Well, if you're sure."

She sat up on her elbows, her hair a curtain around their faces as she leaned to press her lips against his. "You're the only companion I'd ever want," she said softly, repeating her words to him, the ones she'd said just before the spell unknowingly broke them apart for decades.

 **XXX**

"Good to see you, mate," Killian greeted, and Klaus nodded, his arm tightening around Caroline's waist. "And this must be the fair Lady Caroline that I've heard so much about."

"Good things, I hope?" she asked, looking quickly at Klaus.

"I don't think he could say anything bad about you if he tried."

Caroline grinned at Klaus's scowl, as though being unable to badmouth her was a terrible thing, and all three of them turned around when they heard Emma come up behind them.

"Caroline?"

"Hi, Emma. What's up?"

"Have you seen Henry?"

"Not today, why?" Caroline asked slowly.

"We'll help you look for him, Swan," Killian said immediately with a charming smile, and Caroline suppressed a laugh.

"I don't need your help," Emma said sharply. "Just let me know if you see him, Caroline."

"Sure," Caroline said before stepping aside as Killian jogged to follow Emma.

"Now, Swan, why wouldn't you want my help?"

Caroline saw Emma shoot Killian a filthy look and fought down a smile at their bickering.

She waited until Killian and Emma were out of earshot before turning to Klaus. "So, um, are you guys leaving?"

"Eager to be rid of me so soon, my Lady?"

She shook her head, squeezing his hand with a small, sad smile. "No. Just used to it."

"You don't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."

Caroline bit her lip. There really was nothing left for her in Storybrooke, whether it was her family that disowned her, or the apartment that would be lonely with Klaus gone, and she realized that she was willing to leave it all behind.

"I'll take you anywhere you want, Caroline. Neverland, Arendelle, Camelot…"

"Klaus," Caroline said warningly, unable to fight down a smile at his cajoling tone.

"Art, music, culture...I'll show you all of it, sweetheart. This life...whether in Storybrooke or your castle in the Enchanted Forest, it would never have been enough for you. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure life on a ship would be either, but-"

"You'll always be more than enough for me, Klaus."

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him, resting his forehead against hers. Her palms gripped his shoulders as she closed her eyes, his breath hot and sweet on her skin.

"Come with me, Caroline," he said, and she heard the rustle of fabric before she felt him press a pouch into her hand.

She knew what was inside without even opening it.

"Put it on for me. I'm ready."

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE tell me what you thought about this one! I have difficulty with crossovers, and I'm not SUPER familiar with the once upon a time universe, but I tried. I really hope you enjoyed it.  
Hugs!**  
 **-Angie**


	16. Back Stairs

Summary: Caroline's at work at the planetarium when Klaus comes back early from his business trip, but he's missed her enough to convince her to find time for a little break on the stairs in the fire escape.

Contains: public sex, sex while working, sex on stairs from behind, some dirty talk

* * *

Klaus nodded to the security guard in the planetarium lobby, who waved him by with barely a glance before turning back to his computer. He made his way through one of the hallways to the planetarium theatre, the wing where Caroline worked, and spotted her talking to some patrons and pointing out something at an exhibit before leading them to the theatre door. She talked for a few more seconds before she spotted him standing by the entrance and shot him a huge, bright smile. She seemed to speed through the rest of her speech before waving the patrons through the door to the auditorium where the film on Mars would play.

She walked over to him once the last person entered, planting a soft kiss on his lips and slinging her arms over his shoulders. "Hey. You're back early."

"Hello, love."

His palms rested against her hips as he pressed his forehead against hers, brushing the pliant skin of her abdomen under her blouse with his thumbs. "I'm working," she said quietly as he nosed her cheek, his lips brushing along her jaw.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Klaus," she hissed exasperatedly, a soft moan escaping her as he dragged his teeth lightly down her neck.

"Take a break," he mumbled against her skin, his palms squeezing her hips. "I missed you this week," he added cajolingly, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

"You have no idea how much I want to, but I can't."

He gave her a pleading stare and she bit her lip, glancing at the closed door.

"We have time. How long is the film again?"

"Half an hour," she said, clearly almost convinced.

"We definitely have time, then."

"I'm not supposed to leave," she protested half-heartedly.

"And?"

"Klaus…" she whined even as she tipped her head to the side, gasping as he ran his blunt teeth across her skin.

"I'll make it worth your while…"

"Fine, but we have to be quiet."

"I'm not the one who has the problem with that, sweetheart."

Her eyes darted around the room, clearly checking to make sure they were alone before tugging him through an employee-only door to the back hallway and pressing him against the wall, her lips attached to his.

He pulled her flush against him, his hands wandering to stroke her hips, tugging at the hem of her blouse. "The stairs?" she asked between kisses.

"All right," he said, letting her tug him to the door to the fire escape and shutting it behind them.

She palmed him through his jeans when her mouth fused against his again, and he squeezed her arse before undoing the button of her jeans, pushing them down her thighs to slip one of his hands between her legs and under the barely-there fabric of her thong.

Her hands immediately moved to his shoulders to steady herself as her knees buckled. She was already wet, and she moaned into his mouth when he flicked her clit with his finger. "Quiet, sweetheart," he said between kisses, and she pulled back to catch her breath.

Her lips were slightly swollen, her face flushed. "Stairs," she whispered, and he watched hungrily as she bent to get on her knees on the bottom step, her hands braced a few steps above.

Her jeans were down around her knees, her arse perfectly framed by the blue lace of her thong, and he moved behind her, falling to his knees as well. He pulled the lace down just enough to uncover her, the fabric stretched between her thighs, and unfastened his pants, stroking himself a few times before pushing inside of her.

He felt her hips roll as she took him, her body tensing, and he could hear the moan that she failed to push down echo around the walls, making him grin.

"Don't get us caught, love."

"Sorry," she panted as he began to move, his hand moving around her body to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I quite like the idea of someone coming to see what's happening and find you on your knees for me, unable to wait the four hours until you get home for my cock inside you. Did you miss me, sweetheart?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me, love, how do your fingers compare? What did you miss? The way my cock filled you? The way I play with your clit and make you shudder in my arms?"

"Klaus…" she whined, her voice breathless and needy. "Fuck, keep talking…"

"I missed you as well," he said quietly. "I love the way you feel around me, Caroline. I missed the way you moan my name when I fuck you."

Her body tensed against him, and her head dropped between her arms as she moaned his name again. "I'm so close…Please…"

He was close as well, the feel of her almost too much around him after missing her for a week while he was traveling.

"I love the way you look like this, you know. Wet and desperate for my touch, your body flushed from arousal...all mine for the taking…"

He pinched her clit hard and she shattered around him with a gasp, her body shaking, and he came inside of her as he fucked her through her high, kissing her shoulder lightly before pulling back.

She stood, wriggling back into her clothes and finger-combing her hair as he refastened his jeans before pecking him on the lips. "Four more hours," she reminded, her face still flushed, voice still slightly breathy.

He held her to him, ignoring her exasperated huff, his hands settling on her hips as he nuzzled her ear. "And will you be thinking of me the entire time? Savoring the way my come drips down your thighs under your clothes?"

"Klaus," she whined as he tugged her earlobe with his teeth. "I need to go back. I'll be done at five."

"I'll be waiting," he promised. "I want to tell you what I thought about while I was gone, the filthy things I imagined you doing with your pretty mouth–"

"Klaus, you have to go," she interrupted firmly, and he grinned when she pushed him away, shooing him through the back door, a flush still staining her cheeks.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	17. Private Island

Summary: Instead of a date, Klaus takes Caroline on a vacation to a private island in return for the hybrid. She and Tyler are broken up for the purposes of this fic (I can't remember whether they were on or off at this point).

Contains: Pretty fucking vanilla. Vampire blood play is probably the only thing at all kinky about this.

* * *

It had been less than 24 hours since she'd accepted Klaus's bargain, and now she was on a plane for the first time heading towards some place hot. She knew that planes didn't normally look like luxury living rooms, but frankly if Klaus was going to whisk her away to a private island in exchange for one of his hybrids, she deserved some decent accommodations in exchange for dealing with his unpleasant ass.

It was a really nice ass, though.

Klaus was sketching on the couch a few feet away, his eyes darting up to look at her every minute or so. He wasn't even trying to be subtle about sketching her, but she didn't have the energy to tell him that it was creepy.

Instead, she just looked out the window.

The flight was pretty short, and a lot less exciting than Caroline had imagined it being. When the plane finally came to a halt on the runway and the door opened, Caroline felt the blast of hot air, and she was excited just to be somewhere different.

"Where are we going?" she asked, shedding her jacket almost the second she stepped outside.

"We just landed in Miami, and we're going to take a helicopter to the private island."

"A private island?"

His lips twitched as he nodded. "Don't worry, love. You'll be perfectly safe with me."

"I know," she said before she'd thought about it, and she glared at him as he smirked. "If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now," she said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's true. Would you like to stop here and shop for a bit before we go?"

"Why would I want to?" she asked, frowning. "We'll only be here a week, right? And I brought my bathing suit."

"Yes. You brought one. I have a feeling you'll want to swim a bit more than that."

"You just want to see me in a bikini."

He gave her an infuriating smirk and opened the car door for her, sliding in next to her. "Where to, love?"

She bit her lip, trying to figure out if it was worth trying on a bunch of swimsuits and decided it would be better to do it now than later (and he was paying, so might as well get a few good ones, right?).

She'd make him wait outside, though.

"Shopping, I guess."

Two hours later, she met Klaus at the coffee shop near the street of nice boutiques he'd pointed out, laden with shopping bags. She handed him his credit card, which he slipped back in his wallet, and they went back to the car.

She kept a careful amount of space between them as they drove, and she found herself looking forward to the escape from supernatural ridiculousness that he was describing. She'd never traveled, and though the island was apparently off the coast of Florida, it was better than nothing.

The helicopter ride was interesting, and she pretended not to notice Klaus trying not to smile as she looked out the window, fascinated by the sight below them.

The island they landed on was beautiful.

The sand on the beach was fine and soft, the ocean a clear blue, and when she felt Klaus's eyes on her, she turned to look at him, knowing that he was observing her reaction.

"Do you like it?"

"It's nice," she allowed, grabbing her suitcase and dragging it behind her into the house.

He told her that she could pick any room that she wanted, and left her to settle in. After putting all of her clothes away, she set out to explore.

There was a room with plush couches and a large flat-screen television, an indoor pool surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows, a library, and a few empty bedrooms. She passed by a room with a door that was slightly open, and peeked in to see Klaus painting.

"Caroline," he greeted, turning to smile at her. "Is everything to your liking?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

He seemed unconcerned by her short answers, quickly washing the brush and wiping his hands off before gesturing for her to follow him to the kitchen, where he pulled out a few blood bags from the refrigerator.

"Blood bags?"

"Well, we have a staff here that takes care of the island while we're gone. Gardeners and such. We generally feed from them, but I thought you might be opposed."

She shrugged noncommittally, and he smiled slightly.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to do?" he asked.

His voice was so full of hope, his gaze affectionate, and she ruthlessly pressed down the tiny piece of herself that was tempted to give in (just a little bit).

"Test out your TV," she said bluntly. "Alone."

He didn't seem disappointed, though. His lips twitched into a smile as he clasped his hands behind his back, ducking his head. "All right, then. I'll see you later, perhaps?"

"Maybe."

 **XXX**

Caroline moaned softly as she stirred, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.

The bed seemed to swallow her. It was huge, and the mattress was firm but comfortable, the blankets fluffy and just the right weight for the weather, a veritable mountain of pillows taking up the space near her head.

The sun was shining through the light curtains, and she pushed herself up, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

She was excited to go swimming that day, though she hadn't decided whether she wanted to start with the ocean or the indoor pool. Either way, she looked forward to it.

Klaus was in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee, and she paused in the doorway just to look at him. She knew he could tell from the way his body stiffened momentarily before he relaxed, but he didn't comment.

Thankfully.

What was she supposed to say? You look really cute in the morning before you brush your hair and get all murdery?

She picked up a blood bag from the bottom shelf and squeezed it into a mug, putting it in the microwave.

The silence wasn't quite awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either, and she felt compelled to break it somehow.

"So, what else is there to do on the island?" she asked. "Do you have cable? Wi-fi?"

"Yes, but would you honestly want to spend a vacation doing things you already have at home?"

Part of her was tempted to say yes out of stubbornness, but her curiosity won out. "No, I guess not. What's there to do?"

He gave her a dimpled smile. "Well, we have a pool, obviously, as well as some sports equipment. Tennis, Volleyball, that sort of thing."

"You'd win in anything we play no matter how good I am because of your powers," she pointed out.

He tipped his head to the side with one of his infuriating smiles. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to not use them, then."

And that was how she found herself playing a very human game of Basketball with the Original Hybrid.

Caroline was incredibly competitive, and she'd always been athletic, but now that she'd been using her supernatural abilities for awhile, it was second-nature to her, and it was weird to run as a human again.

She'd pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a loose tank top over a bright sports bra and a pair of cotton shorts, and when she saw Klaus's face, she'd almost thought that she had a guaranteed win just because he'd be so distracted.

And then his shirt came off, and that was just _so_ unfair.

She averted her eyes, fighting the flush spreading across her cheeks and ignoring Klaus's smug grin, grabbing the ball from him. "Ready?"

"Always."

The game was fast, despite the lack of supernatural powers, and Caroline found herself having a lot more fun than she would have thought. It helped that she didn't get tired, and it was really a question of skill.

They played first to fifty (Klaus beating her by quite a few points), and weirdly she was completely okay with it.

It might have something to do with knowing that he'd actually tried. He could have easily let her win, but he hadn't. He treated her as an equal, gave her no allowances, thought that she could handle herself…Knew that she wouldn't appreciate being handled with kid gloves.

And wasn't that just the summary of their relationship in and of itself?  
He knew she was strong, that she was capable, and he put her needs first.

She'd still _lost_ , though. Ugh.

Klaus gave her a smug grin, and she just huffed, rolling her eyes. "Good game," she muttered, and he laughed.

"Now, love, let's not be bitter."

She threw the ball at his head, and he caught it, just smiling at her, and she found herself giving him a genuine smile back.

 **XXX**

It was their last day on the island, and though Caroline missed her Mom and her friends, she couldn't deny that she was having a lot of fun, and that it was actually really relaxing.

And Klaus hadn't been half-bad company, really.

Pretty good company, to be honest.

"Is it bad that I kind of wish we could stay here a little longer?" Caroline asked absentmindedly as she fiddled with the tiny umbrella toothpick in her drink. "I mean, I could do with some different company, but it's nice to be away from the drama."

She had injected a teasing note into her voice, looking at him through the corner of her eye to make sure he didn't take her seriously, and he gave her a dimpled smile. "I wouldn't say it's bad at all, love. You are welcome to stay for as long as you'd like."

"We have to go back, though."

"Why?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but found that she didn't have a good answer besides the first one she gave. "Because of my friends and my mom."

He nodded. "Fair enough. You're always welcome though, sweetheart."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

She shifted in the blow-up pool chair, kicking the water to make it float to the edge of the pool so that she could set down her drink.

Just as she set it down, Caroline heard a splash next to her and was unceremoniously tipped off of her water chair, shrieking as she hit the water. She heard laughter as her head broke the surface and glared at Klaus.

"Seriously?"

"What?" he asked, giving her a wide-eyed innocent look that didn't fool her for a single fucking second.

"You just pushed me into the water. What are you, twelve?"

He just gave her an infuriating grin, and she splashed him rather childishly before swimming away. He caught up with her quickly, grabbing her around the waist and ignoring her laugh and half-hearted demand for him to let go before she twisted to face him, putting them nose-to-nose.

And when had her requests for him to let go become half-hearted, anyway?

She wanted to say just for the last week, but honestly she'd been approaching the dangerous "Is-Klaus-Really-All-That-Much-Worse-Than-Us" Zone for a while, and she suddenly found herself immersed in it without warning.

His body was all hard, lean muscle pressed against hers, the thin stretch fabric of her bikini giving her suddenly over-sensitive nipples a delicious amount of friction, the arousal building between her thighs as she felt him start to harden against her thigh (something that for some strange reason didn't disgust her in the least).

His eyes were so blue, she thought as he stared at her, and their lips were so close, barely an inch apart.

And then they weren't.

She didn't know who moved first, but suddenly their lips were meeting frantically in rough, desperate, biting kisses, his hands burning her skin with the lightest of touches. He lifted her to sit on the edge of the pool, never moving his lips from hers for even a second, and she moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her waist before she pulled away, her breathing almost embarrassingly heavy.

They were both silent for a few seconds before Caroline stood, frowning when she saw the hurt flash across Klaus's face before he masked it.

"I think a bed would be better," she said, her voice shaky, and he smirked.

"Do you?"

"I mean, I think so, but I could totally change my min–"

Klaus's lips were on hers again before she could finish her sentence, and she felt her back press against the mattress of her bed, Klaus's hands wandering over her skin.

She tightened her knees around his hips and flipped them over, reaching behind her to unclip her bikini, shrugging it off to free her breasts, grinding against the prominent bulge under Klaus's swim trunks.

He drank her in with his eyes, looking as though he was memorizing the image of her on top of him, and she smiled, bending to kiss him again. "Touch me," she said, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

She was under him in less than a second, their clothing completely off, his body hot and perfect against hers. Caroline could feel his cock pressing against her inner thigh as he pressed kisses to her mouth, his tongue pushing past her lips as he devoured her.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she moaned as he pressed a finger to her entrance, tugging his hair lightly as she spread her legs more.

He took the hint, slipping two fingers inside of her, his thumb moving to brush against her clit, and she arched her back, gasping as his lips attached to her neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to her skin.

She wasn't sure when she'd started begging, when she'd become so desperate for him (and maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't had sex in a week, but she didn't think that she could convince herself to believe that particular lie), but she felt him smile against her skin as he filled her.

She gasped his name as her fingernails dug into his back, every inch of her sensitive and wanting at the feel of him.

"Move," she ordered, rolling her hips against him and panting out a moan at the sensation, and he obliged, his hands gripping her waist as he fucked her, his strokes smooth and fast and so perfectly hard…

She felt her orgasm build slowly, his teeth scraping down her neck while she writhed beneath him, his name escaping her lips between moans of pleasure and panting out the filthiest words she knew, ignoring how smug his smirk was.

"You feel so good," she gasped, her entire body tense as she dangled just on the edge of release, and it was when she saw his eyes glow yellow, when he looked at her with pure want and need, that she screwed up the courage to ask.

"Can I drink from you?"

He tipped his head to the side, and she couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had ever fed from him, if he'd ever let another person drink straight from his veins, and when the blood rushed into her mouth, euphoric and thick and sweet, she shattered around him, crying out as he fucked her through her orgasm.

He came soon after, pulling her on top of him and letting his fingers stroke her spine.

"That was amazing," she said once her breathing had evened.

"It was," he agreed.

"We should do it again. Spend time together, I mean."

"I'd be open to that."

"Great. I need a date to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, you know."

"Do you?" he asked, his head falling back against the pillows.

"Yep."

"I suppose I could clear my schedule," he said, grinning, and she smiled back before contentedly resting her cheek against his chest.

"You'd better. I already have a dress, though, so no presents allowed. Okay?"

"Not even flowers?" he asked, his smile all dimples.

"Fine. Maybe flowers," she allowed, letting her eyes close slowly.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought :) Thanks for reading!  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	18. Speak My Language

Summary: Caroline is intrigued (and more than a little turned on) when she hears Klaus speak in Old Norse.

Contains: Dirty talk and Kol being a cockblock. UST.

* * *

Caroline's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked into the studio where Klaus was painting and pressed herself against his back, sliding her arms around his abdomen. He relaxed slightly against her as she rested her chin on her shoulder, inhaling his scent before speaking. "So, the hybrids are busy setting up for the party tomorrow, Kol left this morning to terrorize Bonnie in Madrid for a week, and Rebekah's going to be in Paris until tomorrow. I checked with Elijah an hour ago, and he and Katherine are going to be out until late tonight," she said between light kisses to his neck. "You know what that means…"

"No interruptions," he said, his voice soft and husky as he turned in her arms to catch her lips with his.

She sighed into the kiss, her hands moving to wind into his shirt as he wound his fingers in her curls, tugging them lightly. "I told you that we should move out," she said when he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers, an intimate gesture that he hardly ever initiated unless they were completely alone.

He sighed. "I'm honestly thinking about it more after yesterday."

Caroline scowled at the reminder. Kol had waited until they were just getting to the good part before calling that he was having an urgent emergency, which turned out to be his phone not turning on (he still hadn't quite gotten the hang of remembering to plug it in).

It was quite similar to what happened with Rebekah the week before when she'd decided she was angry for some reason and stomped around the house screaming at everyone within a ten-foot radius of her. Elijah and Katherine had interrupted Caroline and Klaus's sex with their own (louder) sex the week before that.

Needless to say, each time had killed the mood, and Caroline was _this_ close to daggering all of them for a few hours just to get some peace and orgasms.

She kissed him again, pushing him towards the large couch where Caroline would occasionally work on her laptop or read (or pose) while Klaus painted. He sat down, looking up at her with pure want in his gaze, and she smiled when he pulled her on top of him, his hands greedily stroking her inner thighs under her skirt.

He pushed her against the cushions below him, and she could feel him hard against her thigh as he nuzzled her neck, his hands kneading her breasts.

She felt the beginnings of arousal pool in her belly (it had been so long since they'd managed anything longer than one round and she _needed him)_ , but she groaned, letting her head drop against his shoulder when the front door opened with a bang.

"Nik! I missed my flight and apparently no matter how many people you compel the plane won't turn around for you," Kol shouted, and Klaus let out a sound of frustration, not bothering to move off of her to respond, since Kol could hear him.

He spoke quickly in a language that she didn't understand, his voice tinged with anger. She'd always loved his voice, loved the tone of it (though the accent didn't exactly hurt), and it hadn't taken long when she arrived a year ago for him to figure out that she loved it when he whispered filthy words in her ear.

This was different, though, and the way the words rolled off of his tongue made her shift underneath him, her core beginning to ache, arousal slick on her inner thighs, the scent of her need filling the air.

He paused what she suspected was mid-sentence, shooting her a raised eyebrow before picking back up again, and Kol yelled something back before the front door slammed. "What was that?" she breathed, and he grinned, moving back down to catch her lips with his.

"Old Norse. We spoke it as children, and Kol tends to miss the intricacies of modern English, since he was daggered and all. Far easier to tell him to piss off in our mother tongue."

"Oh," she said softly, tracing lazy patterns on his back with the tips of her fingers. "Do it again for me?"

He smiled, nosing her jaw and pressing light kisses to her skin, making her shiver. "Do you have some sort of Viking roleplay fantasy I should know about, sweetheart?"

"Don't make fun of me, Klaus."

"Is that a yes?"

"Klaus!"

"I'll admit, I wouldn't be opposed to throwing you over my shoulder and onto my bed, to take you as I please until you beg for more…"

She felt the clench of arousal in her lower belly at the thought, and his smile was all teeth as he watched her reaction to his words. His hand trailed down her bare hip under her skirt, and she moaned softly when he found the string of her thong, tugging it to rub against her core.

"Please?"

Her voice was breathless, and she saw his eyes darken as he bent to kiss her again, tugging her lower lip with his teeth before bending to brush his lips against her ear, the low tone of his voice when he began to speak making her shiver.

She had no idea what he was saying, but she had a feeling it was dirty from the way the words rolled off of his tongue, the way his erection was pressing insistently against her inner thigh as he pushed her skirt around her waist, grinding the bulge in his jeans against her core to create a delicious friction that made her roll her hips without thinking about it, her loud moan making him smirk.

He tugged the lace away from her pussy with a simple rip of fabric and pushed her thighs back. "Do you like that, sweetheart? When you know I'm describing every filthy thing I'd love to do with you, but all you can do is imagine what I want?"

"Klaus…"

He smiled when she moaned his name, reaching to press two fingers against her slick folds, reverting back to Old Norse as he spoke, his lust-filled gaze locked on her face, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

He pressed a few kisses to her inner thigh. "You're enjoying this," he said quietly, his lips moving against the sensitive skin of her thigh as he spoke. "Are you wet for me, Caroline?"

She nodded, her teeth biting hard into her lower lip.

"I want to see how much you want me, Caroline."

She spread her legs wider and he parted her folds with his fingers, and she rolled her hips against his fingers.

"Klaus, please…"

He mumbled something she didn't understand, his tone affectionate and admiring, and she figured it must be a compliment by the way he looked at her as he spoke.

"Keep talking," she whispered, gasping as he pressed two fingers inside of her, hooking them to press against her g-spot, and she arched her back, moaning as he continued to talk, her name rolling off his tongue in a way she'd never heard it, but that was so _fucking_ hot.

They both flinched when a crash sounded from across the house, followed by one of Klaus's hybrids swearing colorfully, and Caroline let out a scream of frustration as she pushed herself up, hastily straightening her skirt as she marched out.

"We are moving," she spat over her shoulder, breaking the leg off a nearby chair and stalking down the stairs, intent on stabbing the guy through the chest. Hybrids couldn't be killed with stakes, so it wasn't like he wouldn't wake up.

Probably a violation of his working contract, but at this point he was lucky she didn't eat him.

She faintly heard Klaus mutter something along the lines of that he'd start looking for a property nearby behind her, for which she was thankful. If they were interrupted _one more time_ …

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought :)

Hugs!  
-Angie


	19. It's All in the Past

Summary: Rebekah is mad at Klaus and takes it out on Caroline by bringing up Klaus's past lovers, hoping to hurt Caroline with them. It works, and she and Klaus have a fight (and then make up).

Contains: An actual plot, a fight, dirty talk, Klaus eating out Caroline.

* * *

Caroline looked up from her laptop as Rebekah came stalking into the living room, clearly furious.

She had an idea of why, to be honest. She knew Klaus had killed someone or other earlier that day that Rebekah had been involved with, but when she'd come to Klaus a decade ago, she'd quickly learned to stay out of their spats. Occasionally she got pulled in, but it was usually when one of them wanted to move, or something else Caroline had a vote on.

"Did you know?"

Caroline winced, which seemed to be all the confirmation the other girl needed. She'd just had a fight with him anyway, and she was mad at him too, although for an entirely different reason. She'd been trying to get some alone time to seethe in peace before they talked about it, and she did not appreciate that the other girl seemed set on dragging Caroline into the siblings' spat as well, or at least just make her even upset, judging by the side-eye Rebekah gave her.

"I cannot believe him," she hissed. "It's ridiculous. Why is he so set on making sure I'm miserable and celibate?"

Caroline remained silent, just waiting for Rebekah to rant herself out.

"I mean, it's not as though Nik hasn't slept with three hundred thousand people, and that's a conservative estimate. My number is much, much lower thanks to his interference."

Caroline bristled. Three hundred thousand? That was at least three hundred people a year, which made sense on one level, but if it was a conservative estimate…

The lying bastard.

"I'm sorry that happened, Rebekah," she said, trying not to sound unsympathetic, inwardly fighting her impulse to go talk to Klaus about it.

It's not that she thought he'd been anything close to celibate. They had a very healthy sex life, thank you, but she'd always been slightly insecure about it, despite his insistence that she was perfect (obviously a lie, but good for the ego)

He'd also said that he'd only had two-hundred thousand or so people before (including the men, which had set off all the possibilities of living her filthy three-way fantasies), but Rebekah had lived with him for the majority of that time, and maybe he'd been lying? Not wanting to scare her?

Still a lie, though, no matter how well intentioned, and since she was already mad at him for lying, it just fueled her anger.

Rebekah seemed to see this, a small smirk on her face, clearly having accomplished her goal of riling Caroline up. "Well, I'm off to do some retail therapy."

"Bye," Caroline said unenthusiastically, trying to calm down.

Fighting with Klaus was always a huge pain in the ass. He either stayed calm through the entire thing and let her yell herself out before providing perfectly logical reasons (to him, though Caroline often disagreed with his 'logic') for whatever happened, or he'd get just as angry as her (if not more), and they'd end up a foot away from each other screaming until one of them stormed out.

They both tended to bottle things up until they exploded, which was not a good habit, and more than once Caroline would bring up something that happened months before that she'd been vaguely annoyed at, but since they were already fighting, in the moment she'd decide that it seemed like a good time.

She huffed, closing her laptop and setting it down, whooshing up the stairs to Klaus's studio, where she knew he'd be calming down as well. Each room was enchanted to not make noise when people talked, so she knew he hadn't heard their conversation, which meant that he would probably be caught off-guard.

Good. Served him right.

She stopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath, and he stiffened, sensing she was behind him. He put down his paintbrush and picked up a rag, wiping his hands and watching her, waiting for her to talk.

"You said you'd only had sex with two hundred thousand people."

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not having expected that start to the conversation. "I recall saying 'at least', sweetheart."

"Oh, that's your defense? That you stuck an 'at least' in front of a number that was small? Rebekah said at least three-hundred thousand, and I think that's a pretty significant difference."

"Well, I've been alive for over a thousand years. That would be either two or three hundred a year before you came here, which is probably a reasonable amount considering the side-effects of vampirism combined with my unwillingness to emotionally invest in anyone."

"Despite the fact that you think I'm not smart enough to do basic arithmetic, I am capable of dividing, Klaus."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that arithmetic wasn't my strong suit. Were you lying about thinking that too?"

He seemed to realize that she was talking about when she killed the twelve witches and gritted his teeth. "Caroline, that was literally twenty years ago. Are you honestly still upset about it?"

"Yes," she snapped. It really had hurt at the time, although she'd forgotten about it until that moment, but whatever. "But it sounds like you did know that your number was much higher than what you said, so why did you lie to me? Did you think that I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

The 'obviously you can't' seemed to be on the tip of his tongue, but he restrained himself. "They all sort of blur together after awhile."

"Oh, so do I blur in there with them?"

"Don't twist my words," he said, his voice low. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I really? You seem to be lying a lot lately."

"Caroline, you can't honestly think that any of them matter to me at all."

"How am I supposed to know if I matter? You've clearly had every single sexual experience in the entire fucking world–"

"Is that what this is about?" he interrupted, his voice rising in volume as he took a few steps towards her, invading her personal space. "Caroline, we've had this conversation before–"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Well how else am I supposed to get a word in edgewise, sweetheart? You clearly don't believe me when I say that I lied about going to the coven to protect you. You would have wanted to come with me, and it was too dangerous. It had absolutely nothing to do with hiding things from you."

She stood her ground though, glaring up at him, her fists clenched. "So now you think I can't handle myself?"

"Of course you can, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to keep you out of any unnecessary danger."

"Why not? You clearly don't have a problem just finding a new person to fuck–"

"Don't ever say that again," he interrupted, his voice dropping to a dangerously quiet tone, and she froze. When Klaus was quiet when he was angry, that was always a bad sign, and it almost never happened when they were fighting. It meant he was truly close to snapping, and she looked at him, waiting for him to keep talking.

"I have always put you first, whether it's your safety or your emotional well-being. Whether you agreed with it or not, I made the decision with your safety in mind. At this point, I don't know how I'm supposed to prove to you that you are one of the most important people in my life, and that will not change any time soon. If you don't believe me, perhaps you're not as ready for eternity as you claim to be."

"Of course I am. It's just intimidating, okay? There have to have been women who were more experienced than me, and who gave you things I can't. What if I'm not enough for you? What if someday you wake up and decide that you don't want me anymore?" she asked, her insecurities spilling out faster than she could filter them, trying not to let her eyes fill with angry tears.

"Do you remember what I said when you came to my door?" he asked, his nose almost touching hers, his hands moving to grip her forearms.

"To be absolutely sure that you were who I wanted, because if I stepped through your door, I'd be yours."

"I meant it," he said, the words drawn out, letters pronounced harshly. "You are mine. I want you. I want to touch every inch of your skin, to feel it beneath my fingers when _I_ hold you, knowing that no one else will ever touch you like _I_ do. I want to see your eyes when you're happy, the way your smile spreads across your face, and know that smile is just for _me_. I love the way you look when you let your monster out to play, how your face flushes and your eyes darken when you're wet for _me_. I love the way your pretty lips look wrapped around _my_ cock, and even more how they part when you say _my_ name while I'm inside of you. You are _mine_. You will always be _mine._ "

She felt her core ache at his words, arousal pooling between her thighs, and she realized when her back hit the wall that he'd been moving slowly, steering her so that he could press his body against hers, his eyes wild and dark, his cock stirring against her thigh.

"Show me," she said quietly, holding his gaze, and his eyes flashed gold as he tightened his grip on her forearms, pulling them to pin them on either side of her head. She could feel how hard he was now as he ground against her, and he pinned her against the wall with his hips, bending to kiss her.

"You're mine, Caroline," he said between biting, rough kisses. He let go of her forearms, and a moment later she felt the fabric of her shorts rip, his fingers hooking around the band of her thong before it was ripped away as well. She took off her blouse and kicked the fabric away before she unclasped her bra, shrugging it off, leaving her completely bare to his gaze.

She moaned loudly as he ground against her center, the rough fabric of his jeans giving her the delicious friction she craved, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her hips rolling against him. "Take off your shirt," she ordered, her voice slightly breathless, and he smirked, tugging it off and groaning as she palmed him through his jeans before unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans down with his boxers, grasping his cock in her hand.

She smiled at his groan, his palms braced on the wall as he tensed when she brushed her thumb against the tip of him. He grabbed her wrists again, pinning them on either side of her head before nosing her jaw.

"How do you want me to take you, sweetheart?" he whispered. "Do you want to wrap your legs around my waist while I fuck you against the wall? For me to watch your face as you moan my name? Should I turn you around and pin your wrists in place while I take you from behind? Or would you rather I push you to the carpet on your hands and knees while I claim you?"

"Klaus…" she moaned, rubbing her thighs together for friction, her center throbbing with every word he spoke.

"And you know how much I love your pretty arse, Caroline, how much I enjoy tugging your hair as I take you in the most primal of ways. My wolf does so enjoy watching you submit to me…Or perhaps you'd rather spread your legs for my mouth and writhe as I tease you before you come on my tongue. Your breasts are so wonderfully sensitive, sweetheart, and I'd love to see you touch yourself while I pleasure you…"

"Whatever. Just make me come," she said, too desperate to care about the smug smile he gave her.

She had eternity to make him beg, after all.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart," he said, dropping to his knees in front of her, and she did as he asked.

The first touch of his mouth to her pussy made her moan, and her fingernails created small indents in the wall with the first swirl of his tongue around her clit. "Oh my god…"

She felt him smile before his fingers were pushed inside of her, his tongue flicking against her clit as his other hand gripped her hip to hold her steady.

There was something incredibly erotic about having the most powerful man in the world on his knees at her feet with his face between her thighs as he moaned at her taste. His cock was hard and leaking precum, and he stroked himself a few times with the hand that had just been inside of her, coating his cock with her arousal.

His hands moved to cup her ass, pulling her legs over his shoulders, his tongue pressing inside of her.

She barely registered how loud she must be, how she must be rolling her hips against his face, her fingers half-buried in the plaster of the wall as he tonguefucked her, and she felt her orgasm building inside of her, the tightness in her lower belly so close to snapping, and she was just about to come when he pulled away, licking his lips as he made eye contact with her.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, his voice quiet, placing light kisses on her inner thighs as she moaned softly, his hands keeping her legs spread to take away the possibility of the touch she needed to tip over the edge. "I love your taste, the sounds you make...Do you think I've ever fallen to my knees for another woman, Caroline? That I've left myself hard and desperate for touch while I pleasure someone else with my tongue?"

"Klaus, touch me."

"Answer me, Caroline. Do you believe me?" he asked, his voice soft, and honestly she would say anything to get him to put his tongue back on her, but when the words fell from her lips, she knew they were true.

"I believe you," she said, her voice breathless with need. "Please, Klaus…"

His tongue was on her again, and she felt his fingernails dig into the flesh of her ass, the pleasurable pain of it combined with his tongue flicking against her clit made her tip over the edge, moaning his name.

When she came down from her high, her body still shaking slightly from the aftermath, her skin sensitive to his touch, she fell to her knees in front of him, pushing him to lie on his back and kissing him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue and reaching to stroke his cock.

"My turn," she said, her teeth scraping against his shoulder as her lips trailed down his body, her tongue flicking against the more sensitive patches of skin that she'd discovered over the years. He watched her as she moved, and god, the way he looked at her…

They moved to their bed for round three, and when she rolled off of him, sweaty and sated, he grumbled at the lack of touch, pulling her body to press her as close to him as possible, their legs tangled.

"No one else?" she asked quietly as he nuzzled her neck.

"That depends," he said dryly, clearly 100% done with the conversation. "Would it give you pleasure to watch me fuck another woman while moaning your name, Caroline?"

"Nope."

"Then there will be no one else."

"What about a threesome?"

"Only if you ask."

"But you'd be okay with it?"

"Anything you want," he said, burying his nose in her neck and inhaling her scent. "There are very few things I would not do for you, Caroline."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I have a lot of trouble writing fight scenes, so please tell me what you thought if you can. Too emotional? Not emotional enough? Decent ratio of angry sex to angry feelings?  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	20. The Not-Secretary

Summary: Caroline works for Klaus, but they're in a relationship. Elijah confronts Klaus about having a relationship with his "secretary" and Klaus is not pleased. Despite Caroline's hesitance about having sex at work, it doesn't stop her from confessing that she might want to act out having a more naughty version of her day job at home...

Contains: Plot, sex on a desk, sex from behind, role-play (sort of), sex at work (sort of), dirty talk, light Dom!Klaus, Elijah being a douchecanoe.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson? Your one o'clock is here," Caroline said, poking her head through the door to Klaus's office.

Klaus frowned, checking the time on his laptop. "I thought we were taking our lunch break," he said, trying not to let the innuendo land too heavily on his words in case the person was directly outside.

"I did too, but apparently Elijah managed to convince Anna to schedule an appointment for you earlier today," she said apologetically.

"They're not allowed to do that," he said grumpily, and Caroline smiled slightly.

"I know, but hopefully it'll be quick. He said it was a personal matter," she said, making air quotes, and he smiled at her. "And since both of you are allergic to feelings, I doubt it'll take long."

"I take offense to that," he said teasingly, gesturing for her to come in, and she rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her.

"He's waiting," Caroline pointed out, and Klaus stood up, resting his hands on her hips and resting his forehead against hers.

"He can wait. We still have a quarter of an hour until his appointment time, anyway."

"Klaus…"

"I thought I was Mr. Mikaelson," he said with a smug, dimpled smile before he kissed her.

"The door was open," she said between kisses before pushing him away so that she could talk. "I can't call you by your name when other people can hear."

"Oh, so it's not a naughty secretary fantasy?" he asked, looking amused, and she glared at him as he slid a hand under her skirt to stroke her upper thigh.

"Hypothetically, if I _were_ to have a naughty secretary fantasy we wouldn't do it in your office," she said firmly, grabbing his wrist and pulling it back to more appropriate territory. "Remember when you asked me out?"

"Which time?"

She rolled her eyes. "The time I said yes, you dork."

"So approximately try number fifty?" he teased. "Yes, I remember."

"I told you that if we were going to do this, we were going to keep it professional at work."

"And what about the lunch breaks we've been taking together almost every workday for the past year?"

"Well, I'm not working then. Plus, we usually don't actually do it in your office," she said, looking away from his wide smile.

"Because yours is so much better?"

"It has a couch," she said defensively. "And the lock actually works. Yours has been broken for how long, now?"

"Weak arguments, sweetheart."

"Okay, whatever you say Mr. Head of Legal. Anyway, _the point_ is that your brother is here and your appointment starts in…" she checked the clock on the wall. "Three minutes."

He kissed her again quickly. "Send him in, then."

She nodded, waiting until he was back in his seat to leave, and a moment later Elijah walked in. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Niklaus."

"It wasn't exactly my choice. Caroline just told me that the appointment was made without her input, and I'll ask you not to do that again."

"If your legal secretary can't handle a bit of thinking on her feet, perhaps you should hire someone that's more than just a pretty face."

"Caroline is not a legal secretary. She's a paralegal that somehow manages to also do all the filing and organizational tasks as well, and unless this meeting is about her, I'd like to know what you're doing here, brother."

"So cross today, Niklaus. Any reason?"

"You not getting to the point."

Elijah gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Right, then. Well, in truth the meeting is, in fact, about Miss Forks–"

"Forbes," Klaus growled irritably. "Caroline Forbes. Why on earth would you need to schedule a meeting about her?"

Klaus had a slightly sick feeling about where this was going. He and Caroline had managed to keep their relationship (he refused to call it an 'affair') a secret for the last year, something Caroline had been more than happy about, mostly to avoid judgmental looks from her co-workers. However, if he was going to ask her to move in with him (the extra key had been sitting in his desk drawer for at least a month while he got up his nerve), they'd need to come out, so-to-speak, and he was nervous about introducing her to his family.

He didn't particularly care whether his family approved of their relationship, but he had no doubt that Caroline would, and he knew that she would be hurt if they weren't welcoming.

"I know about the two of you, Niklaus, and I must say that I'm disappointed in your choice."

"Beg pardon?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth, already feeling anger well up inside of him.

"A colleague, Niklaus? And not just a colleague, but your direct subordinate? I expected better."

"It's a good thing that you have no say in my personal life then, isn't it brother?"

"You must know that she's simply after your fortune–"

"Oh, because it's impossible that she'd like me as a person? Do you really find me so unpleasant? And Caroline would never have a relationship in exchange for money, and even if it were the case, it's none of your business at all."

"I advise you to reconsider, Niklaus."

"Noted. Get out."

"Niklaus, the girl–"

"I told you to get out, Elijah."

Elijah stood, straightening his cuffs. "I'll see myself out, then. I'm sure Mother will expect you to bring her to family brunch this Sunday."

"If she does, she can ask me herself," Klaus said curtly, standing up to hold the door open for his brother. "Get out."

Elijah left with his nose in the air, shooting Caroline a filthy look as he walked out, and she flinched, clearly hurt.

"He's a prick," Klaus said, and Caroline shook her head, swallowing.

"It's fine. We knew this would happen. That's why it's a secret."

"Well, it's not anymore, unfortunately."

Caroline laughed bitterly, shaking her head and fiddling with a pen. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, love? It's Elijah that should be apologizing."

"Well clearly being a paralegal isn't prestigious enough," she said, though he detected the hint of sarcasm in her voice and gave her a small smile.

"Come here, sweetheart."

She stood and let him pull her in for a hug, burying her face in his neck as he rubbed her back, swaying slightly.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be this upset about it."

"It's quite all right as long as you promise to comfort me when your mother inevitably tries to shoot me and make it look like an accident."

That made her laugh, and Klaus felt pleased with himself when she pulled back, her eyes sparkling. "I promise."

"I have something for you, actually. Now that the secret's out," he said, pulling away and pressing his hand to the small of her back to lead her into his office.

"Oh, do you mean the key to your house that's been in your desk for like, three weeks?"

"How did you know?"

"Klaus, you literally hid it in the file drawer. I don't know how you didn't expect me to find it. I thought you did it on purpose and were just waiting for me to ask about it."

He smiled. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Move in with me?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, the only indication of nervousness that he hadn't been able to train himself out of.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said dryly, and he grinned, pulling the key out of the drawer and handing it to her.

"We'll move you in this weekend?" he offered.

"But we'll miss Sunday brunch," she said with an exaggerated gasp, her eyes comically wide as she held a hand over her mouth.

"Sacrifices must be made, sweetheart."

She laughed and kissed him. "So, were we going to do lunch?"

"Do I have any meetings that I have to stay in for?" he asked.

"None that are in-person. I mean, I have a few things I have to do, but you have a call at four, and you can easily do that at home if you'd like."

"What do you have to do?"

"Oh, I don't want to bore you, since my job is clearly _so_ easy and low-class," she joked, and he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Elijah has no idea what he's talking about. Would you be able to work from home?"

She fiddled with his tie, readjusting it where the knot had come loose. "If you mean to ask whether I can work at your house, then I will get nothing done. I have a feeling you'll be distracting."

"I'll leave you alone," he said cajolingly. "I'll stay in my home office where I belong."

She laughed and kissed him again, her movements slow as though she was savoring his taste. "Promise?"

"I promise, love. Although, once you're done with your work, all bets are off. I was told by an anonymous source that you might have a naughty secretary fantasy–"

"An anonymous source?" she asked, laughing. "Well, I don't know how they managed to get such confidential information…"

"So it's true, then?"

She grinned, catching his lips in hers again quickly before pulling back. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

"For you? I would wait for eternity."

"Okay, you can stop with the cheese anytime."

"As the lady wishes."

"Just let me pack up really quick and I'll meet you at home."

"I like the sound of that, love."

"Me too."

Three hours later he hung up the conference call and was resisting the urge to poke his head out of his office door, trusting that Caroline would come in when she was done with her work. When she'd arrived about fifteen minutes after he did, she'd been carrying the small suitcase she usually brought if she knew that she was staying the night.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it, expecting another work email but frowning when he saw a text from Caroline.

He opened it and saw a picture of the bottom half of her face, her lips parted slightly. His gaze dragged down her slim neck to her creamy breasts encased in a tight white blouse. He felt his cock twitch in his pants when he saw the caption.

 _So… About that naughty secretary fantasy…_

 _Yes, love?_ he texted back.

 _Tonight?_ she texted, directly followed by, _Like, in five minutes tonight? ;)_

He had never texted the word 'yes' so fast in his life.

He quickly cleared off his desk, his laptop safely in one of the drawers, and any potentially sharp objects on the shelves, and looked up when Caroline knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said, managing not to sound too strangled.

He felt all of the air leave him when she stepped through the door, letting his gaze drag up and down her body. High heels that emphasized her long legs, the shortest skirt he'd ever seen her wear, and a flash of the creamy skin of her abdomen under the tie of her cropped button-up blouse.

Klaus was hard already, his trousers uncomfortably restrictive, and there was a small smirk on her face. He realized that she'd been talking. "Mr. Mikaelson?" she repeated.

"Yes?"

She smiled, walking up to his desk, trailing a finger along the polished surface. "You asked me to come to your office. Did you need me for something?"

They had done role-play before, and he knew what she liked, what she wanted.

He looked her over again before nodding, standing up. "Your skirt violates the company dress policy, Miss Forbes."

"Oh," she said, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, and he nearly groaned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. Please don't write me up."

"I'm afraid I'll have to," he said, and she walked to him, fingering the end of his tie.

"Please don't do that, Mr. Mikaelson. I'll do anything you want."

"Bend over the desk," he ordered, and her eyes darkened, her breath catching, and she did as she was told. He rubbed the hem of her skirt between his fingers before flipping it up over her hips, revealing her perfect arse.

He curled a finger around the lace of her thong, pulling it around her knees and stroking the flesh of her arse before trailing his finger up her inner thigh.

"Spread your legs for me."

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson."

He brushed a finger against her folds. She shuddered, moaning softly.

"Do you like that, love?"

"Yes," she panted as he pressed his thumb against her clit, her legs shaking.

He was almost painfully hard now, his cock straining against the confines of his trousers, and he freed his erection, stroking himself as he pressed two fingers inside of her, curling them to brush against her g-spot.

"So wet for me," he said quietly, and she whimpered, rolling her hips against his hand. "I love how you look like this, you know. You look so pretty bent over my desk with your legs spread, so desperate."

"Mr. Mikaelson, I–" she interrupted herself with a moan, her fingers curling against the wood of the desk as he moved to press his thumb against her clit while the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance.

"You're enjoying this. One would almost think you came in to seduce me on purpose," he said quietly, smiling at the way she moved, seeking the friction that was barely out of her reach. "Did you come into my office hoping I'd threaten to write you up, Caroline? Hoping that I'd demand something from you in return for my silence?"

"Yes," she whispered, and he smirked.

"Did you fantasize about this, sweetheart? Did you come in hoping I'd bend you over my desk, pull your knickers around your knees, and take you from behind until you screamed my name? There's certainly something forbidden to it," he said, his voice husky and soft, just the way he knew she liked it, the way that made her dissolve into a quivering mess against his fingers. "Tell me."

"Yes," she said, her voice almost a whine. "Yes, I think about it all the time. God, please, Mr. Mikaelson…"

"You have no idea how often I wish I could do this to you," he confessed. "I love the way you look in my office with your skirt flipped up, your legs spread wide for my cock."

He was so uncomfortably hard, and she was whimpering as he teased her with his fingers, clearly craving more. Klaus positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside, both of them groaning at the sensation of him filling her, and he gripped her hips as he felt her clench around him before he started to move.

"Faster," she gasped, and he obliged, their skin slapping together as he fucked her hard, the table shaking slightly, and she curled her hands around the end of the desk to keep herself steady, gasping out his name as he moved, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

He whispered praise to her the whole time, knowing how much she liked his voice. He told her how pretty she was, how good she felt around him, how lovely the sounds she made for him were, and he felt her body tensing as she approached the edge.

"Come for me," he ordered.

"I'm so close," she panted, and he reached to rub her clit, her whole body shaking against him as he fucked her. She came after just a few moments, her pussy clenching hard around his cock, and he spilled inside of her soon after.

They were both breathing hard when she stood up, pulling her thong back into place and straightening her skirt. "Was that okay?" she asked shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

He nodded wordlessly, entirely spent, and she gave him a mischievous grin, hugging him again, burying her face in his shoulder. "I liked it too."

He smiled. "We should do it again. Soon."

"Sure. I mean, we do have options, though…"

"I'd like to hear them."

"Maybe later. I'm hungry. No, for food. Wipe that look off your face."

He just laughed.

 **Six months later…**

"I must admit, Niklaus, I may have misjudged her," Elijah said as he watched Caroline chat with Katherine, who was looking radiant in her wedding dress.

"About time you admitted it," Klaus said grumpily. "Now, I don't think I'm the one you should be telling that, to be honest. You do know that she heard you when you first talked about it with me?"

"I did not, no," Elijah said uncomfortably, and Klaus glared at him.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Elijah," he repeated.

"Very true, Niklaus. Very true."

Klaus watched Elijah stand from the reception table and straightened his cuffs before walking towards his new wife and Caroline, pressing a hand to the small of Katherine's back as he awkwardly interrupted.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he watched Caroline's face flit from annoyance to serious, to being completely void of expression before she smiled at him and shook his hand before clearly excusing herself and walking towards him.

"Well, that was awkward," she said, sitting next to Klaus at the reception table.

"Elijah has that effect on people."

"At least he finally stopped being an ass," she grumbled, and Klaus laughed.

"Indeed."

"I love you," she said quietly, grabbing his hand under the table.

"And I, you, Caroline."

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! Did the weird plot/feelings/roleplay smut work for you? Can't wait to hear any comments you might have :)

I only take requests on tumblr. Smut requests should go to onyourkneescaroline, and non-smut or smut-optional requests go to thetourguidebarbie.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	21. Friends

**Summary:** Songfic to "Friends" by Ed Sheeran. Basically just angsty high school drama (with a happy ending)

 **Contains:** angst, plot, very vanilla sex.

* * *

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

 _We just try to keep those secrets in a lie_

* * *

It started when they were young and stupid.

Like, really young.

Fourteen and unable-to-understand-what-love-meant young.

Although, really, there wasn't a person alive that hadn't been stupid at fourteen.

She'd lived in Mystic Falls her entire life, knew every single person in her grade's name, birthday, and deepest, darkest secret. There hadn't been anyone new that moved there in _years_.

Then he walked in with his hands in his pockets, glaring at anyone who spared him a glance, and stood there mutinously as Mrs. Fell explained that he'd moved there from England and to make him feel welcome.

She'd been in the front row and had heard him mutter ' _Wales'_ under his breath, had been the only one who smiled.

And he gave her a small, hesitant smile back.

He'd directly ignored the teacher's request for him to sit in the middle of the third row, plopping down next to her instead, and she'd looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he doodled on the first page of his notebook.

Mystic Falls High was small enough that they only had a few sets of classes for each grade, and Klaus ended up in all of hers. He stuck by her for the rest of his first day, and she didn't comment, silently letting him walk beside her while she chatted to Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie.

The other girls shot him suspicious glances, but were soon too wrapped up in the conversation about Elena's weekend to care.

He only introduced himself when she carefully slotted her worksheet into the appropriate folder at the end of their last period.

"I'm Klaus."

"I know. They introduced you in first period. I'm Caroline," she said, reaching to shake his hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Caroline."

She felt a blush creep up her cheeks but fought it down, managing to sling her backpack on with minimal fumbling. "Good to meet you too."

He was about to say something else when someone interrupted them.

"Niklaus, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Elijah," Klaus said, nodding at Caroline and following a boy who must have been his brother to a car.

* * *

 _And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

 _And Heaven knows, no one wants it to..._

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she and Klaus remained friendly acquaintances. They greeted each other in the hallways and occasionally talked, but he'd mostly fallen in with the other boys on the football team, and she focused on her own friends.

Until she wasn't.

A month into the new year, Katherine and Elena decided to invite every girl in the class but her to their birthday party. They wouldn't tell her why, but suddenly she was met with glares when she tried to sit with the girls who _used_ to laugh with her, somehow knew that the whispers behind hands in the bathrooms were about _her_.

She skipped lunch for three days straight, storing an energy bar in her backpack to eat while she sat in a patch of grass near the gym, refusing to let anyone see her cry.

Klaus found her on Thursday, and she rushed to wipe the tears away before he sat beside her. He didn't say a word, offering her half of his sandwich. "Thanks," she said quietly, slightly ashamed of how shaky her voice was.

"They're awful," he said before biting into his own sandwich.

"They're not that bad," she said once she'd swallowed her first bite, staring at the ground.

She heard him scoff, though, and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Why are you defending them?"

"They're my friends," she said stubbornly, and he sighed.

"Are they really, though?"

"Why do you even care?"

He shrugged. "Well, I mean, if you don't want me to care, I'm perfectly happy to leave you alone."

"No," she said much too quickly, looking away from him when he smiled. "It's fine. Thanks."

He just nodded, and they ate in silence until the bell rang.

After that, they were friends.

Not best friends, because best friends spent tons of time together, they knew all your secrets, they were there for you no matter what.

And Klaus? Well, he wasn't.

* * *

 _So I could take the back road,_

 _But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._

* * *

To be fair, she didn't exactly invite him over to her house to make friendship bracelets or anything, but he didn't go out of his way to spend time with her, especially once she was "in" again, when she sat with her _best_ friends at lunch and went to the mall.

He would sometimes look at her in the hallway and they'd give each other small, secret smiles. By the end of the year, her heart would skip beats in her chest when they looked at each other, her breath catching, because somehow between September and June he matured from a boy to a _cute_ boy.

And then it had been _summer_ , and Caroline was a bit of an early bloomer, already in _actual_ bras, to Katherine and Elena's chagrin, and she would rub it in their faces with a pink candy-striped bikini because at least she was first in _something_.

Klaus's birthday party was in July. The Mikaelsons had a pool, and Caroline arrived right on time, as usual, and if her heart had fluttered in the hallways just months before, now it was _pounding_ from the way he looked at her.

Like he _wanted_ her.

And maybe, just maybe, she wanted him too.

Or maybe she just liked being wanted by _someone_.

His lips were soft against hers later that night, his hands calloused against the bare skin of her waist, and they laid in the grass together, all fumbling fingers and light brushes his body against hers.

They didn't go _that_ far, but what Katherine and Elena had told her, the things they'd overheard from their older sisters, hadn't done justice to how Klaus's hands felt against the slick skin at the apex of her thighs.

She'd taken his wrist and pressed his fingers to her clit, ignoring his smug, self-satisfied smile as she came apart against him.

Then she'd returned the favor, watching with interest as his lips parted, his eyes glassy as he swore colorfully, spilling across her palm.

* * *

 _And if you know me like I know you,_

 _You should love me, you should know._

* * *

The next day they were both fifteen and still stupid, and something had fundamentally _changed_ , had _shifted,_ and she was scared of it.

He'd asked her out the next time he saw her, and she'd said no. She was slightly embarrassed that she'd let him touch her, let herself have that one moment of freedom, and she told him so, told him it was a _mistake_ , that they should just be _friends._

He had to promise not to tell anyone. Ever.

Klaus had kept his promise, and she was glad for that.

The thing was, she wasn't sure that she wanted him to. Not that she wanted him to tell anyone (definitely not), but she may have thought about him when she let her hands wander before bed, might have imagined what it would be like for him to touch her again.

She still greeted him in the hallway, still made small talk, and she tried to will him silently to ask again, to make the second first move, but he never did.

She knew he liked her, thought he loved her, thought he should know what she wanted.

But of course he didn't.

He wasn't a mind reader and she wasn't brave enough to admit that she'd been wrong, and though she could feel it in her bones, feel that there was something between them, she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

So they were friends.

* * *

 _But then again, if we're not friends,_

 _Someone else might love you too_

* * *

She was on the cheerleading squad and the dance committee, in charge of any and all projects she could get her hands on, no matter how small. When she pinned the flyers to the bulletin board about Homecoming (the theme was terrible, and she just _knew_ that if she were in charge it could be so much better), she couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye as he walked through the hallways.

She couldn't deny that a little tiny part of her hoped that he'd ask her.

But he didn't. Of course he didn't.

Katherine gave him a sparkling smile when she said yes, her manicured hand curling against his calloused one, and Caroline couldn't complain, because she should have just said something, should have told him that it had been a mistake to call what they'd done in the trees of his backyard a _mistake_ , but she hadn't.

And now Katherine was giggling about him in sleepovers, gushing about how he kissed her when they were pulling on their dresses for the dance, practically shouting from the rooftops how, out of all the girls in school, he'd picked her.

And Caroline just kept her mouth shut, because no matter how much she wanted to burst out that _no_ , she'd been first, that she'd been stupid enough to say no, she couldn't.

So he'd sit with them at lunch every now and then, Katherine's hands pressed against his skin, her nails making tiny indents on his arms like a brand, and Caroline was almost sure that it was wishful thinking when his eyes would wander to her face.

She was imagining the longing in his eyes.

Katherine cornered her in the bathroom one day and asked if she'd ever done... _'you know'_...because she needed advice, and Caroline shook her head, her eyes burning with unshed tears when Katherine left.

Because she knew, _she knew_ , who Katherine wanted the advice for.

* * *

 _And then again, if we're not friends,_

 _There'd be nothing I could do_

* * *

Caroline ran into him at a bookstore months later, just after his sixteenth birthday.

She hadn't gone to the party that year.

Katherine and Elena had faded out of her life socially, mostly because she just didn't appreciate how absolutely _bitchy_ they were, and she was better off for it, really. It was a lot less stressful. However, that meant she saw less of Klaus, and she'd forgotten just how it felt to hear his voice.

Her eyes darted away from his when he asked how she was.

"I'm fine. You?"

She looked up to see his shoulders move in a shrug, and he was _looking_ at her. "I've been better."

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked dryly, and his lips twitched.

"I wouldn't say paradise, love."

She stiffened at the pet name, and he seemed to notice, his eyes burning her skin as he stared. Caroline felt her cheeks heat, and she shifted uncomfortably, looking away from him and swallowing. "What happened?"

"We broke up," he said, not sounding like he cared at all, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping sweaty palms on her dress. "That sucks."

"Life goes on, I suppose," he said, moving slightly to invade her personal space, and she didn't step back even though she _knew_ she should. "It was time. I fancied someone else, and she did too...It was mutual, really."

She felt the warmth of his skin around her, looked up at him, could _feel_ that he was about to kiss her, and she wasn't even going to resist, but he stepped back as muffled footsteps sounded on the carpet.

"Nik, can we go yet?" a girl that must have been his sister asked, an exasperated frown on her face.

"Almost ready, Rebekah."

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked, rather rudely in Caroline's opinion, and Klaus stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"This is Caroline. She's...a friend."

A friend.

Caroline's heart clenched.

"Go find Elijah, Bekah. I'll be right there."

Rebekah gave them a suspicious look, but walked away, and Klaus turned to her, clearing his throat.

"Caroline..."

"What?" she asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind," he said, turning around to leave.

She let him.

* * *

 _Friends should sleep in other beds._

 _And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._

* * *

She saw him at the park just a week before the start of the school year.

"Hey, Klaus."

"Caroline," he greeted with a small nod.

"How are you doing?"

"All right, love. You?"

She couldn't help but smile this time. "I'm okay. Ready for school to start."

"Of course you are," he said with a long-suffering eyeroll, though his tone was affectionate.

They made small talk for a few more minutes, and then they sat down on one of the park benches. There was a lull in conversation eventually, and they both fell quiet, just looking at each other, before Klaus stood up.

"I'll see you next week at the latest, I suppose."

"Yeah," she said, standing up as well, watching him turn around _again_ , knowing he was going to walk away _again..._

She grabbed his arm, pulled him back around to face her, and gave him a searching look before she pressed her lips to his.

She didn't know how much she'd missed him until his hands were on her waist, his lips moving against hers like he'd been starved of her taste, and she pressed herself against him, her fingers winding into his shirt before she pulled back, breaking the kiss, her breathing ragged.

"We can't be friends anymore," she said quietly, and he nodded, his forehead pressed against hers, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

 _And I know that there's a limit to everything._

 _But my friends won't love me like you._

* * *

She gasped softly as he sucked on her pulse point, his skin hot against hers as he pressed her against the soft grass of his backyard where they'd been eating take-out and procrastinating on college applications, fall leaves littered around them.

Klaus smiled against her neck as his hands snuck under the cloth of her sweater and blouse, cupping her breasts through her bra and peppering light kisses along her jaw.

Caroline arched her back, pushing her breasts more firmly against Klaus's hands, and he took the hint, unhooking her bra so that he could pinch and tug at her nipples.

She could feel the arousal growing between her legs, could feel his hard cock through their clothes as he ground against her thigh, and she raked her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want to go inside?"

He gave her that dimpled smile. "If you'd like, sweetheart."

She felt the warmth build inside of her as he helped her up despite the cool autumn air nipping at her exposed skin, and though they stopped for a few kisses and touches along the way, they eventually fell into his bed, their clothes in crumpled heaps on the floor.

She leaned back against the pillows, reaching to wrap her hand around his cock and stroking him slowly, watching his eyes as she did so.

"Caroline..."

She smiled, her thumb ghosting over the tip of him, and he bucked into her hand, letting out a low groan. He reached to press two fingers against her entrance, and she gasped as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

"I want you inside of me," she whispered between the kisses she pressed to his mouth, and he nodded, rolling off of her to grab one of the foil packets he had in his side table for when she came over, and she moaned softly when he finally pushed inside of her, filling her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"God...just like that..."

He smiled as he began to move, squeezing her breasts lightly before bending to take a nipple in his mouth, tugging it between his teeth. She moaned loudly, burying her face in his neck to muffle the noise before pulling him to kiss her again.

She could feel her impending release build in her lower belly, her hips rolling more frantically against him as he moved, his cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust, his teeth scraping against her neck just the way she liked it, and she dug her fingernails into his back as she tipped over the edge, her pussy clenching around him as she gasped out a string of expletives, feeling him smile against her jaw as she spoke.

He came soon after with a soft groan of her name, his body slumping against hers, the heat of his skin comfortable against hers.

* * *

 _No, my friends won't love me like you do._

 _Oh, my friends will never love me like you..._

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	22. And One More Thing

Summary: Sequel to your The Department of Magic Preservation, which is Chapter 84 of Their Things. I normally don't do pregnancy fics, but one of my friends asked for Pregnant!Caroline in this, so here you go :P

Contains: Plot, sex while Caroline is pregnant, Caroline on top. Harry Potter AU.

* * *

 _Dear Ms. Caroline Forbes,_

 _Thank you for your comments regarding the Magical Blood Preservation Act. The feedback from citizens has always been welcome at the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, despite the alleged violation of your basic human rights, the law remains in place._

 _Regards,_

 _Jo Laughlin_

 _Department of Magical Preservation_

"I cannot believe this. Like, seriously? _Alleged violation_? They do know that this is essentially an arranged marriage and a non-consensual pregnancy, right? It's not okay. Who I marry and whether we have children should be my choice, and they had no right to take it away from me. And 'feedback from citizens has always been welcome', my ass. They don't want feedback. They want me to be a perfect little drone and do what they say," Caroline ranted, kneeling on the floor to aggressively clean the surface of their coffee table with a sponge.

Klaus sat on the couch with his sketchbook, his eyes darting up to look at her every few seconds, trying to hide his amusement. He'd reminded her earlier that she could use magic to clean, but when she gave him a look that indicated what she thought of that idea, he'd decided to drop the subject.

He was also not stupid enough to point out that marrying him wasn't exactly a hardship, as that would incite round four of angry stomping (since, according to Caroline, the point was that they should have gotten together on their own terms).

"Sorry, I'll stop," she said once she'd finished her rant, standing up and walking to the set of shelves, scrubbing a particularly stubborn piece of dirt.

Klaus closed his eyes and counted. Three...Two...One...

"And one more thing," she started again, shaking her sponge at him as if he was completely to blame for their situation.

He looked down at his sketchbook again so that he could roll his eyes without her seeing.

"I mean _look at this_ ," she said, her voice rising as she picked up the parchment and shoved it into his hand. "Fucking Jo Laughlin can suck a dick."

"And she spelled your name wrong," he added, putting the parchment down and turning back to his sketchbook.

"Seriously? I didn't notice," she said, snatching it back up and re-reading it. "No, she didn't. Do you not know how to spell Caroline? Because that could be a problem."

"No, but as far as I know, Mikaelson is not spelled F-O-R-B-E-S."

"You are not funny. That was such a Dad joke."

He stared at her for a few seconds before turning back to his sketchbook, not commenting on her words. Marriage he could handle. Being married to Caroline was fine. Best-case scenario considering the circumstances, really. But through all of the absent nodding and agreeing with Caroline over every part of their wedding, he'd somehow forgotten the ultimate reason for their (forced) marriage, and he knew she probably had too.

Caroline seemed to have noticed his expression, because hers fell too, and she sat down next to him on the couch, taking off her rubber cleaning gloves and grabbing his hand, tangling their fingers together.

"I'm scared too," she said quietly, and he pulled her into his side, stroking her hair as she curled against him.

He knew that she wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of having children so young, and neither was he, but they didn't have much of a choice. When he said as much, she sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want them to grow up feeling like we didn't want them," she said, her voice shaking. "Because, like...I just...I had so many things that I wanted to do before I had kids, and now I don't know if I'll be able to do them. We have to have one in the next two years, and then another one within five after that... Klaus, I got accepted for my internship at the Department of Mysteries, but that takes time and it's really intense. I can't do that while we have to take care of kids. I would have to keep my job at the Prophet just to keep us going, since you don't get paid for Hit Wizard training. I don't want to put my life on hold for this."

He shifted so that she could rest her head against his shoulder as she sniffled, and he rubbed her back. "You won't have to put your life on hold," he said quietly.

"What do you mean? Of course I do. We can't both not work, and I would start this fall, and you don't finish training until next summer. That's more than half a year of no income."

"I have my inheritance from my birth father," he said quietly. "We have more than enough to cover the seven months of time when we'd both be training."

"Klaus, that's your money, we can't use it."

"You're my wife. It's _our_ money."

Caroline clearly decided not to waste energy arguing that particular point, instead sighing and shifting against him. "Okay," she said slowly. "That still doesn't solve the problem that I have to have a baby within two years."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. It says that in the law. I checked."

"No, you just have to prove that you've conceived," he said, trying to stay calm despite the reality of the situation sinking in even more. "As long as you get pregnant within the next two years, it'll be fine. How long does Unspeakable training take, again?"

"Eleven months," she said, moving to wipe her eyes.

"Right, then. So, we'll have about six months to try after you get out of training, and you can easily brew a fertility potion if you need one."

She hummed in agreement, and he could see the wheels turning in her head, a furrow in her brow as she considered his words. "Okay. So, that's the plan, then?"

"That's the plan," he agreed.

They were quiet for at least a full minute, her breathing evening before she spoke again. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I think that there's no such thing as a perfect parent," he said diplomatically. "And I think that our children will be much more well-adjusted than Elijah and Katerina's."

She snorted. "Child-raising isn't a contest."

"Have you met my family, Caroline? Everything is a contest."

"I guess that is a bright side. I wonder how long it'll be before their baby spits up on one of his suits?"

 **XXX**

Three...Two...One…

"And one more thing-"

"Caroline," he interrupted, sitting up from his position on the bed to look at her, and she stopped her rant, glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way–"

"Never a good way to start a sentence."

"But I don't understand why you're upset."

She sniffled, wiping one of her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't even know. I'm just upset."

"All right," he said cautiously. "Do you think you might be pregnant?"

She froze for a second before she glared at him. "What, I can't be upset because it's justified? I have to be pregnant to be upset?"

"That's not what I said, and you didn't answer my question."

She huffed and snatched her wand off the bedside table, waving it at her abdomen and glaring at him after she'd done the spell. "See? i'm not–"

She stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence when her lower abdomen started radiating a rather odd-looking blue light, and when it stopped seconds later, she was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Oh, shit."

She'd only graduated from training the month before, and though they'd stopped using protection, he knew that she hadn't actually expected to get pregnant for awhile. From what he gathered about the intimate details that he really hadn't wanted to know about his (dead) mother-in-law's sex life, Elizabeth had a lot of difficulty conceiving, and Caroline assumed that she'd be the same.

Apparently not.

"I need to call my dad," she said immediately, snatching her mobile floo from the side table and flicking it open. "You should call your parents, too."

He nodded, pulling his mobile out of his pocket and lighting it, speaking his mother's name into the flames.

"Niklaus," Esther greeted, her voice cold, as usual.

"Hello, Mother."

"It's quite late to call," she said, and despite only being able to see her face, he knew that she was probably sitting primly on the couch, her legs crossed at the ankle, spine perfectly straight.

"I have news," he said awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Caroline's pregnant."

Esther's face didn't change, not that he'd expected it to. "I see. Well, congratulations. I assume you're going to announce it this Sunday? It seems rather inconvenient to floo everyone in the family one-by-one at half-nine. It's quite late."

He didn't particularly think that nine-thirty was late, but he wasn't going to mention it.

"Right, of course. We'll see you then, mother."

"Good night, Niklaus."

She ended the connection, and he closed the mobile, setting it aside, Talking to his mother, even for just a few moments, was always exhausting.

He felt the mattress sink slightly as Caroline sat beside him, still talking to her father, her voice much more cheerful.

"-Yeah, my boss isn't terrible, so I really think it'll be okay. There are probably some forms to file, but it's not like they can fire me."

"All right, sweetie. Well, let me know if you need anything. I think we might still have some of your old things. I'll ask Steven tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you," she said, giving her father a bright smile.

"I love you too."

"Klaus says 'hi', by the way," she said, not even sparing him a glance to see if he did, indeed, say 'hi'.

"Well tell him hello from me as well. Goodnight, Carebear."

"Night, Dad."

She hung up, dropping her mobile on the carpet and leaning back onto the bed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "This is really happening."

"Yes it is."

She was quiet for a second, just laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

 **XXX**

"Klaus?"

Klaus closed the front door of their apartment behind him, immediately shedding his coat and following the sound of Caroline's voice to their bedroom.

He paused in the doorway, his eyes glued to Caroline's form. She was on her back, though when he walked in she clumsily turned on her side to look at him, her head propped on her pillow, her other hand resting on her baby bump, the book she'd been reading open on the comforter next to her head.

She was almost four months along, and only just starting to show, but she had been tired and sore all the time, reluctant to take pain relief potions because it wasn't safe for the baby.

She was in just his shirt and a pair of boy shorts, her face scrunched as she moved to sit up.

"How was your day, love?" he asked, moving to sit on the bed next to her.

She kissed him quickly, pulling back and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "It was kind of stressful. Mostly stuff I can't tell you, but Qetsiyah was kind of hard on me. Her attitude seems to be that everyone my age is pregnant, so I'm not special and shouldn't get any extra leeway."

"Learning all of the Ministry's classified information?"

She nodded, clearly trying to keep a straight face. "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

He gave her a small dimpled grin, and she snuggled against him. "How was yours?"

"Excellent," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "We got five arrests. Lockwood even managed some competent spell-casting today, but I'm still a bit sore from all the movement."

She moved to nuzzle his jaw, dropping open-mouthed kisses on his neck, her hand trailing down his chest. "Too sore to help me de-stress?"

He smiled, his palm moving to squeeze her hip as he bent to catch her lips with his, savoring her taste. He pulled her to straddle him, lying back against the pillows, his hands moving down to pull the cotton of her boy shorts between his fingers. "What do you want, love?"

She smirked and sat up fully, rolling her hips slowly over the bulge in his jeans. "I want you," she said simply as she pulled off his shirt, cupping his cheeks with her hands as she kissed him.

Her thumbs stroked his jaw, her kisses slow and drugging, and she let her hands wander from his face to his bare chest, her fingernails raking over his nipples before she traced the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Move down," she requested, shifting slightly to encourage him on his back, sitting up on her knees to unbutton his jeans and pulling them down his legs with his boxers, her hand already wrapped around his cock, making him groan as he stroked him a few times before pulling back.

He watched with hungry eyes as she wriggled out of her clothes, throwing them on the floor impatiently, and he reached to roll her sensitive nipples between his fingers, savoring the whimpers that escaped her lips. She reached down to rub her clit while he touched her, and when she pulled her fingers away they were slick with her arousal.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly, stroking her hip, and she gave him an unimpressed stare at his compliment before sinking onto him, her eyes closing as he filled her.

He just smiled, cupping her arse with his hands as she began to rock on top of him, meeting her hips with his, their movements growing faster and more frenzied.

"You feel so good," she panted, trailing one of her hands up her body to massage her breast, the other moving to rub her clit as she rolled her hips against him. "Fuck...I've been waiting for this all day, you have no idea."

"Tell me, Caroline," he said, trying not to look too smug.

"I kept zoning out when Qetsiyah was talking, imagining your tongue on me or the way your cock would feel inside of me," she said, her body rocking against his, and she was so fucking tight around him, so perfect, and he let his eyes close, groaning out her name.

"I want you to come for me," he said, not sure how long he could hold on when she was touching herself with his cock inside of her, her lips parted slightly as she moaned, eyes shut tightly.

"I'm close," she said quietly, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she rubbed her clit faster. "Fuck..."

She came around him, her breathing harsh as she let go, and he spilled inside of her just moments later. She moved off of him, her face sweaty, and she rested her head on his chest, curled on her side.

"You are beautiful," he said again, his hand stroking her hip.

"I don't feel like it," she said tiredly, her eyes closing. "I feel sore and gross, and I don't fit in any of my clothes, and I hate it."

"Well, I think you are."

"Swear to god, Klaus, if you're one of those weirdos who thinks I'm prettier with the 'swell of your child' or whatever, I will call the guy who invented the Arithmancy ritual and demand a recount."

"I think you're beautiful all the time," he said, and she was silent for a few seconds, her breathing slowly growing more even.

"Even when I'm sore and gross and don't fit in my clothes?"

"Well, as that is included in the frame of 'all the time', I'd say yes."

He felt her smile against him, clearly just having needed the reassurance. "As much as I hate this law, I'm glad it was you," she said quietly.

"I agree. Seeing any other woman 'swollen with my child' would be absolutely devastating."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	23. Monsieur Klaus

**Summary: Klaus becomes infatuated with Caroline, the mistress of a human. He turns her, but he has to leave before she wakes up. When he finds her years later, she's working at a brothel in Paris, and she's still unwilling to fall for his charms. Will he ever convince her that he could be more than a client?**

 **Contains: A plot. Sort of. Lots of small sex scenes, and nothing super hardcore. Escort!Caroline, obviously.**

* * *

 **1753**

Caroline frowned at the painting that had just been put on the wall, tilting her head to the side. She wasn't fond of it, but it wasn't exactly her place to say anything. Although, she knew that Richard would definitely take her opinion into account if she voiced it.

He certainly loved her enough.

Richard d'Artois had found her when she'd just started working at a higher-end brothel on the streets of Paris. He was quite a bit older than her (as was common in men looking for mistresses), but he'd taken to her immediately, and she'd soon found herself whisked away to his lavish home.

He gave her lavish gifts and a small area of the house to herself to decorate as she pleased. She had a horse that she was allowed to ride whenever she wished, and books to read.

She really had been lucky, considering the circumstances.

Caroline stiffened when she heard the front door open, footsteps approaching the sitting room quickly, Richard and another man in deep conversation.

The door to the sitting room opened, and the men stopped talking for a few moments before the guest spoke.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Caroline tried not to turn and glare at the man, keeping her vision pointed steadily at the painting on the wall of the sitting room.

"Caroline is quite lovely, yes," Richard said.

Caroline smiled slightly at the nobleman's emphasized use of her name, allowing herself to turn and face him and his companion, a sandy-haired man with wicked dimples and a wanting gaze. She could sense that there was something off about him, and she wasn't quite sure what, but it was enough to make her wary.

"This is Monsieur—"

"Call me Klaus," the companion interrupted, taking her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

Caroline shot Richard a quick look, trying to figure out what the appropriate response was before she simply curtsied. "Monsieur Klaus," she greeted, prying her hand away from his and ignoring the flash of annoyance on his face when she directly went against his request.

Richard shot her a fond smile. "Monsieur Klaus and his siblings will be residing in the guest quarters for a week."

They almost never had guests. The property was quite remote, and no one visited unless it was for business (and she knew all the men that Richard did business with on a frequent basis).

"Welcome," Caroline said with a tight smile, trying not to show how confused she was.

"Thank you, Caroline," he said, his voice soft and warm, and it was all she could do not to wrinkle her nose as she wondered why on earth he was here.

Her question wasn't answered over the next week, but Monsieur Klaus seemed to turn up everywhere she went. She'd read in the small library and he'd saunter in and sit beside her, ignoring her pointed glares and silent hints for him to leave. She'd go out to ride her horse and he'd tag along on his, claiming it to be a happy coincidence that they both decided to ride at the same time.

By four days after he'd arrived with his too-silent brother, snake of a sister, and the two highly suspicious caskets in their carriage, she'd at least figured out that he was trying to seduce her.

And really, she couldn't have that.

"I am happy with Monsieur d'Artois," she said abruptly when Klaus sat beside her in the library, looking determinedly down at her book.

There was something dangerous about him, and she stiffened as he let a finger run down her arm, her breath catching.

"Are you really though, love?"

She couldn't exactly call him out for being inappropriate, but she dropped her book and walked from the room as quickly as she could, trying not to blush. Caroline felt the trail his finger had made down the fabric of her sleeve burn into her skin, and she took a long bath that night, trying to cleanse herself from the tightness of arousal in her lower belly that had come from his touch.

On the day that Monsieur Klaus and his family were supposed to leave, she awoke to the scent of smoke pouring out of the windows, her eyes watering.

She turned slightly to see Richard coughing, his eyes watering, and she struggled to breathe as well. The door burst open, and she turned to see Monsieur Klaus in the doorway, his clothing slightly singed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Take her," Richard croaked, and she tried to move, but the smoke filling her lungs was too much. She heard something rip as her vision swam, and Monsieur Klaus pressed something wet to her lips, forcing her to swallow before the world went black.

She awoke in a field that was familiar to her, one where she often rode her horse, the sun shining on her but oddly not giving any heat.

There was a strange weight on her hand, and she curled her lip at the ugly ring, tugging it off before screaming as her body burned. She instinctively shoved the ring back on and the pain stopped. Before she could truly consider any possible reason, she smelled something _delicious,_ and realized that it was the stableboy.

Before she knew it, she was taking large gulps of his blood, and she only managed to stop herself when she realized it was killing him. She stumbled away, letting his body fall weakly to the floor of the barn, though he was still alive, and she looked at her bloodstained hands.

What was she?

 **1774**

"Caroline?"

Caroline turned to face the man who'd spoken, his voice a constant presence in her dreams for the past thirty years. "Monsieur Klaus."

"I'll be honest, I hadn't expected to see you here."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," she said, standing from the couch she'd been reclining on and walking to him. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I most certainly hope it will be," he said, drinking her in with his eyes as though he was memorizing every inch of her. "May I ask why you're here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Yes, but I'm asking you," he said firmly. "I gifted you eternal life, and you're wasting it in a brothel?"

"I'm not going to thank you for making me a monster, no matter how well it ultimately turned out for me," she snapped, her eyes narrowing. "So, you can stop talking about your 'gift'. Second, I'm not wasting my life. In case you haven't figured out the side effects of vampirism, _Monsieur_ , the transformation increases my sexual appetite as well as requiring a consistent need for human meals, and a place to live where I am not required to have an invitation. My work gives me easy access to all of those, and I happen to enjoy it."

He was silent for a few seconds, his gaze calculating before he nodded. "Very well."

"I'm glad you approve," she said sarcastically, rubbing the cloth of the couch under her fingertips.

"Do you know who I am, love?"

"Yes," she said, looking up at him. "You're one of the original vampires."

"Indeed."

"The Original Hybrid, in fact."

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, his voice harsh.

"I had a visitor a number of months ago. A...Katerina Petrova?"

"Katerina," he said softly. "Why was she here?"

"She was asking if I knew of a Niklaus Mikaelson. I asked why, of course, since I've learned that it's sometimes best not to tell people you know too much."

"And?" he prompted.

"She told me some of the story," Caroline said. "I figured the rest out for myself. I specialize in vampire clientele, you know."

"So I've heard," he ground out, and she couldn't help but smile slightly when she figured out that he was jealous.

She walked towards him, trailing a finger across his collarbone to rest against his shoulder. "Now, would you like to move to my bed until morning, or would you rather leave my quarters unsatisfied? I do like to earn my pay fairly, Monsieur Klaus."

He came every week after that, sometimes twice a week, until he mysteriously disappeared about thirteen months after his first visit.

She was confused at first when he didn't come in at his usual time, grew worried the next few weeks after, but then the whispers found her of how a man had come to Paris demanding that they give him the whereabouts of their children. Though she had a strict policy against developing feelings for her clients, she told herself that it was perfectly fine to hope that he was safe.

 **1809**

Caroline moaned softly into Klaus's mouth, running her fingertip down his jaw as his tongue traced the outline of her fangs. She let one palm rest on his chest as she pressed him against the soft bed before moving back to wrap her hand around his erection.

He groaned, his eyes closing, and she smiled. "You like that?"

"More, Caroline," he said softly, pleadingly, his hand moving to trace her hip.

"How do you want me?" she asked, her voice low as she watched him come closer to coming apart under her hand. "Do you want me to suck your cock, Klaus? Do you want to come in my mouth and watch me lick your come from my lips? Would you rather come all over my hand and mark my skin with your seed? I'll get on my hands and knees for you, if you'd like, and you can take me from behind..."

"I want to watch you," he said quietly, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Lie back for me. I want to watch your face as you come apart."

She obeyed, turning to rest her head on the pillows and spreading her legs for him, moaning softly when he filled her, his hands closing around her hips. "You feel so good," she said breathily, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, and he smirked before starting to move.

She let her eyes close, arching her back as he fucked her, feeling her orgasm build in her lower belly. He lifted her hips slightly, changing the angle, and she swore as he hit her g-spot with every thrust, her entire body stiffening as her fingernails dug into his back.

He scraped his fangs along her neck, and she moaned as she came around him, ecstasy pulsing through her veins, and he moved faster, chasing his own release until he spilled inside of her.

She waited for him to roll off of her, his body relaxing slowly before she left the bed with some difficulty, her limbs heavy, body sated. She pulled on her robe, tying the belt tightly before turning back to him. He was stretched out on the mattress, the sheet low on his hips, eyes hungrily glued to her form. "Not coming back to bed, sweetheart?"

"You ask that every time," she said, smiling slightly. "You know my answer, Monsieur Klaus."

"I always hope that it could change."

"I have other clients that are waiting for me," she said, fighting down a smile at the look of jealousy that flashed across his face for just a moment before he cleared it.

"I'm aware," he said grumpily.

"You are welcome to take your business elsewhere, Monsieur," she said pointedly, and he shook his head.

"I could never."

"So you've said. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you followed me to New Orleans when you found out that I'd left France."

Klaus gave her a dimpled smile, and she unashamedly watched as he got out of bed, pulling on his clothing slowly. "It was a surprise, I assure you. Though most definitely a happy one. I'm quite fond of you, Caroline, as you know."

"I've gathered as much."

He smiled again, pulling out the coins that made up her price and handing them to her with a clink of metal. "Thank you," she said, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Until next time, sweetheart."

 **1835**

Caroline gasped as Klaus's tongue worked between her thighs, her fingers curling into the sheets of her bed. She lifted her hips, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she tried to fight down her moans, her eyes tightly shut.

Klaus pushed back her thighs and moaned softly at her taste, his tongue circling rhythmically around her clit as he curled his fingers inside of her to brush against her walls. She felt her orgasm building, her entire body stiffening as she approached the edge.

"Oh my god..." she moaned softly, her back arching as his movements picked up speed, his mouth moving away to scrape his teeth teasingly against her inner thigh while he fingerfucked her.

"Come for me, sweetheart."

It was only moments later that she shattered, a damp sheen of sweat sticking to her forehead as she writhed against his tongue, and he crawled back up her body, balancing himself on his elbows as he bent to catch her lips with his again, his tongue pressing into her mouth for her to taste herself on his tongue.

She reached between them to stroke him, planting butterfly kisses against his jaw as he gasped her name, thrusting against her hand before she finally positioned him at her entrance, both of them moaning when he pushed inside.

He took her hard and fast, having teased himself by touching her body for the last few hours without giving himself a second of his own pleasure, and he came minutes later, his body collapsing on top of her, tangled together in the sheets.

His breathing evened slowly, and she took a deep breath, trying to work herself up to say what she needed to.

"Caroline, I—"

"I'm leaving next week," she said in a rush, and he stiffened against her.

"Beg pardon?"

"I'm leaving next week for a different city. People are talking, and I'm lucky I've been able to stay this long without people noticing my age."

"You don't have to go, Caroline."

"Yes, I do. I can't let them suspect."

"We have."

"You're nobility," she said matter-of-factly. "They'd believe you if you said you had an immortality apple, or something equally ridiculous, as long as you have the money for them to believe you."

"You have money," he said, and she rolled her eyes, a luxury she allowed herself around almost no-one.

"Yes, but it's not a very respectable profession. Either way, I have to go, and I am. On Monday."

"Stay with us, sweetheart."

"Though I appreciate your charity, I couldn't let myself take advantage of a client. It would be unprofessional."

She knew the words were a lie as well as he did, the derisive snort escaping him showing what he thought of her excuse.

"It's not charity, and I'd like to think I'm more than a client to you."

"It would be unprofessional," she repeated, knowing very well that neither of them gave a damn about whether she was professional or not.

But she was scared.

She liked her freedom, liked having her own money and space.

Well, and she'd heard stories of Klaus. Yes, there was Klaus, the Original Hybrid, but she also heard stories of Klaus, the trickster. Klaus, the man who would seduce women, human and vampire alike, until they adored him, who would coax them into writing pretty letters about how precious he was before he slit their throats and drained them dry.

Despite her instinct telling her that she was different, that she _meant_ something to him, she'd wonder how many other women's instincts had said the same?

Caroline had no desire to be another signature at the bottom of a page.

So she gave him a final kiss, a final smile, took the coins he offered and shut the door behind him.

She didn't tell him where she was going, but she had no delusions that he wouldn't know exactly where she ended up.

 **1920**

"You look absolutely delectable in that dress, sweetheart."

Caroline froze, turning around to face Klaus, who was leaning against the bar.

"Thank you."

"Lost the accent, I see."

"You have to change with the times, _Monsieur Klaus_ ," she said, the last words rolling out of her mouth in a way that made his eyes darken.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"So, what brings you to Chicago?"

"Visiting a friend," he said vaguely, and she smiled slightly.

"Well, might I entertain you while you wait for him, then?"

"If the lady would like to dance, who am I to deny her?" he asked, taking her hand, and she frowned.

"That's not what I—Klaus!"

He grinned as he pulled her against him, and they moved along the dance floor, spinning through the other couples, much to their annoyance.

She couldn't take her eyes away from his as they danced, his hand resting chastely on her side, his warm, calloused hand enclosing her own, and she let her lips part slightly as he watched her as though she was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"How have you been, Caroline?"

"Good," she said, trying not to close her eyes, to lean into him, to let his scent overtake her as it had so many times before. "I've been doing well for myself."

"I'm sure," he said, and she could hear just the smallest prickle of resentment in him.

He'd never said anything since the day he saw her again in Paris about what she chose to do with her life, had never implied in words that he was jealous, but in every movement he made he practically screamed it.

On one level, it annoyed her because he had no right to any say in what she did with her life. On another, would it really be so hard for him to just say that he wanted her?

Or perhaps it was good he hadn't, since she wasn't sure if she could resist if he did.

She had spent over a hundred years trying to resist him, trying to pretend that the feelings she had for him weren't growing with every visit he paid to her, and she wasn't going to give in like she knew the others had, wasn't going to let him take her heart, both physical and metaphorical, and leave her alone in a shallow grave.

They were silent for a few minutes, swaying along to the music, getting lost in each other's touch. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"As if you don't know," she said, scoffing, and he grinned.

"May I accompany you back to your flat?"

"My rate is higher now. Is that all right?" she asked, her voice flat and emotionless, and she pretended she didn't see the way his face fell for just a moment before he nodded. "Of course, love. Anything for you."

She shifted uncomfortably in his arms at how _sincere_ he sounded before she pulled away, offering him her hand.

"Let's go, then."

 **1968**

Caroline dropped to her knees, palming Klaus through his jeans as he groaned, her name an expletive on his lips. She smiled as she tugged his jeans down, freeing his erection and stroking him a few times before running her tongue along the underside of his cock.

"Fuck, Caroline..."

She flicked her tongue over the tip of him before taking him in her mouth, sucking hard, her cheeks hollowing as his hand buried itself in her hair.

She loved this, loved having the most powerful supernatural being in the world come undone, watching him become putty in her hands when she touched him. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking him in time with her mouth as she bobbed up and down his length.

His hips jerked when she swallowed around him, making her gag, and he swore again when she hummed around him, her teeth scraping lightly against his shaft. She could feel the arousal growing between her thighs, feeling her pussy ache with need for him, and she sucked him harder, reaching between her legs to pleasure herself as she let the tip of him hit the back of her throat.

He tugged her away, though, when he saw her hand wander between her legs, and she was about to ask him what his problem was when he flipped her over on her hands and knees, pushing her skirt around her waist and entering her from behind.

"Oh my god..." she gasped as his cock filled her, stretching her, his hand moving around to rub her clit in time with his movements.

The room was filled with harsh panting and skin slapping against skin, and she had to bite down on her palm to keep from making some embarrassingly desperate noises.

"Caroline..." he groaned, his teeth scraping against her shoulder.

She was soon lost in the haze of pleasure, every inch of her body tensing as she approached her release, and she absently wondered if it would really be so bad for him to be her last.

Her only.

And then she caught herself. _Yes_ , she told herself, _it would_.

She came around him soon enough, swearing under her breath, the words more a sob than a moan, and he spilled inside her, her name a prayer on his lips.

 **1997**

"What the hell happened to you?" Caroline asked, pushing away the man whose tie she'd been holding and speeding towards a grey-pallored Klaus, who had jumped onto the balcony of her Los Angeles penthouse, his body swaying dangerously.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," he croaked, shakily moving to the glass door that led to her living room.

"Oh, obviously," she said sarcastically, stalking over to the door and pulling him inside, pushing him roughly onto the couch and turning John Smith (not that his name was _actually_ John Smith, because she had been to a movie theater a few times in the last decade and knew _exactly_ who he was). "Get out," she said, not bothering to compel him. "Next visit's on me if you don't tell anyone what happened."

He wouldn't, she knew. No one would believe him if he said a man covered in blood had jumped onto the balcony of a high-rise apartment belonging to a prostitute (and even if they did, that was some nasty PR to clean up).

He scrambled out, and she grabbed some emergency blood bags from her fridge, popping the tops off and thrusting them at Klaus.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just a moment, sweetheart," he said, his voice dry and tired.

"Don't 'just a moment' me, Klaus. You look like you just came out of a war."

He really did, too. His body was pale, his movements sluggish, though the color was coming back to his skin with every gulp he took, and she felt herself relax as he continued to look better as he drank.

"My father's trapped in a tomb," he said in-between gulps of blood.

"Okay?" she half-asked, sitting beside him. "That's good, right?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, the witch that I had do it was drained of all her magic, and her coven came after me."

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing that the question was ridiculous (he was practically unkillable, after all), but just needing to know.

He downed the rest of the blood bag, throwing it into the trash can in the corner before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care, you idiot," she blurted.

"Do you?" he asked, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"Yeah. You're...you're my best client," she said, knowing that it was completely ridiculous to try to salvage the situation as anything other than her caring for him on a personal level, but deciding that plausible deniability was her best option.

"Right," he said dryly, clearly not believing her excuse for a second.

"Do you want to use my shower?" she asked, and he nodded, standing and stripping off his shirt without another word.

She watched him strip out of the corner of her eye, trying not to let her tongue out to lick her lips as his skin was exposed, and she could have sworn she saw a smile playing around his mouth. "Are you coming, love?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, and it only took a split-second for her to make the decision before her clothes were on the floor and she was pressing him to the tiled wall of her walk-in shower, kissing him hungrily.

The hot water beat down around them as he cupped her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her to the wall with his hips, his mouth closing around one of her nipples while his fingers pulled and rolled the other.

She moaned, the sound low in her throat as she ground herself against him, and she felt him smile against her skin. She tugged his hair between her fingers, pulling his head back to slant her lips over his, their kisses growing increasingly frenzied and needy as their hands found each other's skin, nails scraping hard enough to draw blood.

Caroline pulled away from his lips, breathing hard as she rested her forehead against his, the steam from the shower swirling around them, and she felt his hands grip her hips, pulling her body flush against his as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I thought you were dying," she whispered, her voice muffled.

He wrapped his arms around her, stroked her soaking hair as she clung to him, and when her lips finally met his again, their kisses were sweet and tender.

They stumbled out of the shower once the water had finally run clear of the blood, still touching each other, tasting each other, and Klaus pushed her down against her mattress, his teeth scraping against the pale skin of her neck as he filled her, whispering how beautiful she was, how much he'd missed her, how good she felt around him...

She forgot to charge him that night, too caught up in her relief that he hadn't managed to get himself killed, and she hadn't realized why he had given her an extra smug little smirk when he left just before dawn.

 **2011**

Caroline was looking out the window of her New York apartment waiting for her usual Saturday client when the door opened without her client knocking. Frowning, she turned around, ready to tell the client politely to fucking do her a solid and knock next time when she saw who it was.

"Klaus?"

"I broke the curse," he said, his hands buried in his jean pockets, a small smirk on his face.

"Congratulations," she said shortly. "What happened to my John?"

"I was hungry," Klaus said, shrugging.

"You can't just eat my clients, Klaus," she complained, more for show than anything else.

"Sorry, love."

She just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, how'd you end up finding the dopp—"

He cut her off with his lips on hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he backed her up against the wall, and she moaned into his mouth, not bothering to push him away.

God, she'd missed him.

His kisses were rough, demanding, _passionate_ , and she clutched his shirt in her fists to hold him to her as he ground the bulge in his jeans against her covered center.

Caroline pulled away, leaning her head back against the wall as Klaus attacked her neck with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Her fingernails clawed at his back as he slipped a hand under her skirt, pushing her thong aside and pressing two fingers inside of her.

She gasped his name and he froze, pulling away, making her pause too, her eyes wide once she realized what she'd done.

She never moaned his name. Not once.

"Say it again," he ordered.

"Seriously?"

"Say. It. Again."

"Klaus," she whimpered, rolling her hips impatiently, willing to do anything as long as he didn't stop.

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers again, biting her ear lightly, making her moan.

"Say it again," he whispered, just as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she gasped it out again, her eyes closing, back arched.

By the time she sunk bonelessly into the mattress hours later, Klaus still planting kisses along her jaw, she must have moaned it a hundred times.

He rolled off of her, and she let herself sink into sleep, worry creeping into the back of her mind that when she woke up in the morning, he'd be gone.

He wasn't.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	24. Think of Me That Way

Summary: Caroline has a thing for Klaus, but he (supposedly) thinks of her as a child. She sets out to prove him wrong.

Contains: Dirty talk, blowjob, public sex.

* * *

Caroline checked her phone as she walked into the restaurant. She was horribly early (as usual), but she hadn't seen Rebekah in _forever_. When she walked in though, she saw Rebekah and her older brother Klaus (who Caroline had always had a bit of a crush on) sitting in a booth, both appearing to have not noticed her.

She was about to say something when she heard her name.

"Wait, do you _like_ Caroline?" Rebekah hissed.

Caroline froze, both dreading and looking forward to the answer.

"No. No, I...she's like a little sister to me," Klaus said quickly- _too quickly_ , though if Caroline hadn't known him for ten years she probably wouldn't have noticed the flash of awkwardness. Rebekah seemed to have realized it too, but she didn't comment, mostly because Caroline cleared her throat.

"Hey, Bekah!"

Rebekah gave her a huge smile and a hug, and after a quick greeting to Klaus, the girls chatted about their semesters, somehow carrying on two conversations at the same time by talking over each other but responding to the thing they'd interrupted.

As she talked, she couldn't help but notice Klaus watching her. She had a feeling he knew that she was interested in him, but until that moment she was almost positive that he didn't return it. Now though, she knew.

If he hadn't been interested, she wouldn't even be contemplating her admittedly slightly ridiculous plan, but she texted Bonnie quickly under the table while chatting with her friend.

[To: Bonnie]: Text Bekah and tell her you have an emergency.

[From: Bonnie]: Why?

[To: Bonnie]: I need to talk to Klaus.

She nodded and smiled to Rebekah as the three dots that indicated that Bonnie was typing appeared and disappeared a few times before her response finally sent.

[From: Bonnie]: Okay, but you HAVE to tell me what's going on later

[To: Bonnie]: Obvs.

A few seconds later, Rebekah received a text, and Caroline fought down a smile as Rebekah read it before looking up. "Sorry, Care. Bonnie's having a Kol-related emergency."

 _Good choice of excuse, Bon,_ Caroline mentally complimented her friend, promising they'd see each other soon. Rebekah left, throwing a quick order at her brother to pay for her food.

Klaus sat there looking slightly awkward, and once Rebekah was out of earshot, Caroline turned to him and asked him about his semester.

"It's going fine, love."

"You're graduating next year, right?"

"Yes. Very excited to be through, too."

"I'm sure," Caroline said, sipping her iced tea.

They continued to talk until they paid the separate checks, and when they walked out, Caroline grabbed his hand and tugged him into the small alley behind the restaurant.

"Like a little sister? Really?"

"You overheard," he said simply, his head tilted slightly to the side, and she nodded.

"Yes."

"And if I did think of you that way?"

He was watching her with heat in his eyes, and she knew down to her bones that he was baiting her, that he wanted to see her prove him wrong, and she was perfectly happy to oblige.

She pulled off her sweater, revealing the sheer blouse she was wearing underneath, and took a step towards him, her palms moving to rest on his chest, pushing him gently so that his back was to the brick wall of the building.

He hadn't made a move to push her away, and now his hands were settled on her hips, pulling her toward him, though he didn't move to kiss her. She leant in to brush her lips against his ear.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to touch me, Klaus?"

"Tell me, love," he said quietly, his fingers brushing against the bare skin of her waist under her blouse.

"Since I was fifteen," she said, tugging his earlobe between her teeth before pressing light kisses to his jaw.

"Oh?" he asked, his voice slightly strangled.

"Yep," she said, pulling back as she felt his cock twitch against her thigh. She moved to press her hand to the cloth covering his growing erection, giving him a questioning look and waiting for his jerky nod before palming him more firmly through his jeans. "You have no idea how many times I've moaned your name when I came around my fingers at night, Klaus."

He kissed her before she could continue speaking, grinding his cock against her hip, and she responded, moaning into his mouth before pulling away again, unbuttoning his jeans. "Did you think of me when you touched yourself, Klaus?" she asked, looking up at him.

He was watching her with dark, lust-filled eyes, his gaze making her feel sexy and wanted. Confident.

She unzipped his jeans, smiling as he groaned her name softly when she took him in her hand, stroking him.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Tell me."

He swore as she cupped his balls with her other hand, massaging them gently while she stroked him.

"Since you were sixteen," he said, his voice rough, hips jerking as he ground against her palm. "You were at Bekah's birthday party at the pool eating ice cream, and all I could watch was your mouth."

She smirked, dropping to her knees in front of him and trying not to look too satisfied as he watched her hungrily. "Did you imagine me on my knees for you that night, Klaus?"

"Yes."

"What did you think about?" she asked. "Were you imagining me with your cock in my mouth? Did I moan while I sucked you off? Did I touch myself while you fucked my mouth?"

He groaned as she gave him a long lick from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head of him before wrapping her lips around him and sucking hard.

"Fuck, Caroline..."

"Did you?" she asked again, pulling away from him.

"I don't remember exactly what I imagined that night, but I'll tell you one of my favorites if you'd like," he said through gritted teeth.

"Please."

He groaned again when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, leaning back against the wall, one of his hands moving to tangle in her hair (though he didn't press down).

"I like to think of you naked and well-fucked, tangled in my sheets. I love imagining the way you sound when you moan my name, the way you'd scream for me if I fucked you. I'd think about how your lips would look wrapped around my cock, how your pretty arse would look in the air while you bent to take me in your mouth."

She hummed around him as she began to suck him harder, her cheeks hollowing as her head bobbed up and down his length. She stroked him more firmly with her hands too, and she looked up at him as she moved, her pussy throbbing when she saw the look in his eyes, how much he wanted her.

"Fuck, Caroline, do that again," he said, his teeth clenched together, and she obediently ran her fingertip along a sensitive patch of skin, humming around him as she did so. He moaned her name again, his hips jerking, and she gagged as the head of his cock hit her throat.

Every inch of her skin was on end from the adrenaline of being almost completely exposed, their position in the alley completely visible to anyone who walked by as long as they looked at the right time, and there was something incredibly arousing about the filth of it, really.

He seemed to follow her train of thought, speaking again.

"Are you getting wet from this, sweetheart?"

She hummed around him in response, swallowing around the head of his cock.

"You have no idea of all the things I'd love to do to you, Caroline..."

His voice was growing thicker with need, his body tensing, and she could tell that he was close. Sure enough, when she scraped her teeth lightly along his shaft, he came, her name falling out of his lips like an expletive, and he watched her with dark eyes as she swallowed his come, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

"Would you text Bonnie and tell her to keep Rebekah distracted a bit longer?" Klaus asked, still a bit breathless, and Caroline grinned, pulling out her phone.

"Totally."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! :D

Hugs!  
-Angie


	25. Seeing What's Mine

All right, friends. This drabble is a sequel to Ice (Chapter 2), and is very, very NSFW.

Summary: A stranger sees up Sub!Caroline's skirt. Basically an excuse for smutty BDSM punishment stuff.

Contains: *deep breath* hair pulling, dirty talk, begging, name-calling, public sex (sort of), sex from behind, spanking, dom!klaus, Caroline being tied up, leashing, and anal

 **You have been warned. If you do not like any of those things, do not read this.**

* * *

Caroline tangled her fingers with Klaus's as they walked through the park, the ground littered with autumn leaves, fiddling with the wolf pendant on her necklace with her other hand.

"You seem nervous, sweetheart."

She was. The fabric of the dress she was wearing wasn't very forgiving, and she'd had to go without anything underneath to avoid any unflattering bumps or wrinkles. If Klaus found out, he wouldn't exactly be happy, but she wouldn't be punished as long as no one saw.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

The fabric was light and thin, and when a sudden gust of wind came, she didn't pull her skirt down fast enough before a man on a bench with a newspaper caught a glimpse of her core.

She swore under her breath, and she didn't even have to look at Klaus to know what the look on his face was.

Caroline knew better than to apologize, letting him lead her back to the car for the half-hour drive to their vacation cabin in the woods, and she couldn't help but think that she really should have learned her lesson the first time around.

She wondered how he'd punish her. Would he tie her up like the last time? Run ice cubes down her body to make her squirm? Or maybe he'd have her bend over the bed and spank her. He did like to watch the red prints of his hand on her creamy skin fade away. He might put a toy inside of her and compel her not to come, which was the sweetest kind of torture...

She could feel arousal building between her thighs as she considered the likelihood of each option, knew he could smell it by the way his body stiffened, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel, and when they arrived, she followed him inside, her gaze lowered.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson the last time, love."

"The dress wouldn't look good with anything under it," she said, the excuse feeble even to her own ears.

"And you didn't consider that it might go badly for you?"

"I decided that it was unlikely enough to take the chance, and I'm sorry for disobeying the rules," she said, her gaze darting up quickly to look at him before she refocused on the carpet, rubbing her thighs together from the look of pure desire he'd given her.

"Perhaps if you're so eager to let another man see what's mine, I should just tie you to the post by the front steps. Would you like that? For any passerby to see you kneeling and waiting for your Master outside? Being punished for your disobedience?"

"If that's what will please you," she said, flushing.

There was a secret sort of thrill in being leashed outside, knowing that their location was remote enough that no one would walk by, and yet growing wet between her thighs imagining what it would be like to be seen.

"It would, I think. Strip."

She did, enjoying the way he eyed her hungrily as every inch of skin was revealed. Once the dress was pooled around her feet, she knelt, her eyes lowered, tipping her head to the side slightly as she listened to him walk to the other room before he came back with a leash, the metal clinking together as he fastened it to her necklace.

Klaus led her to the front porch, fastening the leather handle for the leash around one of the columns. He reached to run a knuckle down her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. "I do enjoy seeing you like this, my pet. Your skin flushed as you sit, wet and wanting for me...but it seems that you aren't satisfied with just my gaze now..."

"That's not true, Master," she said quietly, knowing it was a risk, and she heard him chuckle quietly.

"Is that so?"

"I'm yours."

"You are," he agreed, and she could hear the smile in his voice as he tugged her hair lightly. "You belong to me, love. Your body is mine to do with as I please, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Master."

"You're going to wait here for me on your hands and knees like a good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master."

He ran his fingers through her hair a few more times before he left, closing the front door behind him, and she shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable.

Would it be over when he called her back in? Sometimes he just wanted to watch her wait for him, and it would get him off just to know that she was doing what she was told. Other times he'd open the door for her and tease her for hours, make her beg him for release.

She felt her core clench at the thought.

Though she couldn't feel the cold in the same way humans did, her nipples still stiffened from the air, and her body was still overly sensitive from the temperature. Her knees were starting to ache slightly, and she didn't dare get up for even a moment to ease the pain, knowing that he'd see. The humiliation of kneeling naked and tied to their front porch like a disobedient pet made her pussy throb with arousal, her inner thighs growing slick from it.

Caroline licked her dry lips as she shifted slightly, her palms flat against the smooth wooden planks, resisting the urge to let one of her hands wander between her legs to give herself some relief.

She'd almost given into temptation when Klaus opened the door for her, and she let out an audible sigh of relief.

He unwound the leash from the column, and she followed him back inside on her hands and knees, sitting back on her calves when they reached the bedroom. He unfastened the leash from her collar, letting it fall to the floor, before motioning for her to get on the bed. She obeyed, her body shaking when he ran a finger teasingly down her inner thigh.

"Show me how wet you are, love."

She spread her legs as far as they could go while still keeping her balance, feeling a flush spread across her cheeks as she rested her forehead against the comforter and reached to part the lips of her pussy. His hand slipped between her thighs, his fingertips brushing against her entrance, and she moaned, the noise muffled against the blankets. She rolled her hips back against his hand, whining softly in protest when he moved away.

"Do you know why I'm angry with you, my pet?"

"I wore nothing under my dress without your permission."

"Yes. You disobeyed your master, resulting in another man seeing what's mine. I'm sure the man who caught a glimpse of you would like nothing better than to see you exactly the way you are for me right now...bent over the mattress with your legs spread like a whore, willing to do anything for just a touch."

Her cheeks burned at his words, her pussy throbbing with need. There was something arousing about Klaus articulating just how much she wanted him, just how desperate she was.

"Pretty slut," he whispered, his finger circling her entrance again, his touch infuriatingly light and teasing. "Do you like it when I tell you what you are, my pet? When I call you filthy names?"

"Yes, Master," she mumbled, inhaling sharply when he pressed two fingers inside of her, his nails scraping lightly against her walls, making her knees buckle.

She stretched her arms above her head, her fingers curling against the blankets as he dragged his finger lightly down her inner thigh. "How do you think you deserve to be punished?"

"Whatever way pleases you, Master."

"Good girl," he said softly, running a finger down her spine, and she felt her skin prickle with need from the movement. "How many strikes do you think you deserve?"

"As many as my Master wishes."

"Twenty, then. You'll count for me."

"Yes, Master," she said, listening as he moved to the closet to get a paddle, and she rubbed her thighs together to try to get some friction, needing the contact.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, and she parted her thighs, her forehead resting against the comforter as she waited.

The first strike of the paddle made her flinch. "One."

"Good girl," he praised, running his thumb across the flesh he'd hit, sending jolts of pleasure to her center.

"Two," she gasped out from the second strike.

He varied the placement of the strikes, always rubbing the skin to soothe it afterwards, praising her for how well she was doing, and by the end of it she was soaking, moaning softly when he pressed two fingers to her entrance.

"So wet for me..."

"Yes, Master."

She heard him unbuckle his belt, and she spread her legs expectantly, making him laugh quietly. "Slut."

She moaned, her pussy clenching at the way the accusation rolled off of his tongue, and she pressed her hips back against him when he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Please, Master," she whispered.

"Ask again," he ordered.

"Please fuck me, Master."

"Good girl," he said quietly, his fingers tangling in her hair as he filled her, and they both moaned when he began to move.

The sounds of her panting and his soft praise filled the room, and Caroline gasped every time he tugged her hair, her voice muffled by the fabric of the blankets, whole body shaking as he fucked her. Her fingers curled into the comforter, her back arching, and she felt herself nearing the edge with every movement he made.

"You look so pretty like this, my pet. I love watching you on your hands and knees with your face buried in the mattress while I fuck you, the way you spread your legs for me and beg for my cock, the way you moan when I tug your hair between my fingers..."

"Please," she panted out, the words barely discernible even to her own ears. "Please let me come, Master. I'm so...I need...I'm so close..."

She had nearly tipped over the edge when he pulled away, and she moaned in frustration, her pussy so frustratingly _empty_ , and he laughed softly, his hand stroking the flesh of her ass. "I want to claim you, my pet. I'm going to remind you who you belong to."

She bit her lip, her core clenching at his words, and she knew what he was getting when he opened the bedside drawer, the lube cool and slick against her back entrance when he pressed his fingers against the sensitive skin.

He pressed a finger inside of her slowly, adding another when he felt like she'd adjusted enough. She shifted on the bed as he stretched her, moaning softly with every movement.

"Please, Master...I need...Oh my god..."

He pressed inside of her slowly, letting her adjust, and she moaned as he filled her completely, her pussy clenching around air at his soft groan of her name.

He moved slowly as he took her before gradually speeding up his movements, one hand bracing her hip while the other tugged harshly at her hair. He bent to whisper filthy things in her ear, telling her how he loved the way he felt around her, the way she moaned for him, how hard it made him when she called him her master, how he loved that every single part of her belonged to him.

She came hard when he let his finger brush over her clit, her whole body shaking underneath him, and he followed soon after, spilling inside of her.

She slumped against the comforter, sated and boneless, and he stroked her hair as he got in beside her, nuzzling her neck as he told her what a good girl she was, and how perfect she'd felt around him, his hand running up and down her spine before he rested his palm possessively on her hip.

* * *

It's, as I'm sure you can imagine, very difficult for me to write this kind of stuff and make it good, so feedback is especially helpful for these sorts of drabbles. Was there anything that didn't work? Anything that was especially good? Favorite parts? Let me know :D

Hugs!  
-Angie


	26. It's Just Paperwork

Summary: Caroline is a field agent, and she has a bit of a crush on her boss Klaus (and suspects her feelings are reciprocated). After a mission goes wrong, Klaus isn't willing to lose any more time.

Contains: Light D/s. Sex at work. Some plot? Feelings.

* * *

Caroline was not a fan of paperwork. Well, really she wasn't a fan of office work, or anything that could be classified as even remotely boring.

It was a good thing that she was absurdly good at her job, or she would have been demoted a long time ago. Well, the idea had most likely been tossed around more than a few times, but her boss had probably stopped the conversation before it got too serious.

Either way, she stared at the pile of papers in front of her, her lips pressed together in a thin line as she twirled the ballpoint pen between her fingers.

"Everything all right, love?" Klaus said from the doorway, making her flinch.

He was the only one who could sneak up on her, and she _hated_ it.

Caroline grimaced at his tone, recognizing that Klaus was definitely not happy with her procrastination on the admittedly important report about her latest assignment.

He always somehow managed to turn a question about her well-being into a clear warning that she should be getting on with whatever she was supposed to be doing by now, and it always made her shift in her seat, the promise of being pulled into his office and scolded for bad behavior oddly appealing.

Well, not _oddly._

She knew what she liked, and Klaus had a way of immediately taking control in any situation that was as fascinating as it was arousing, and though she attempted to not be obvious about how much he affected her, she couldn't shake the feeling that he _knew_.

And that he enjoyed it.

It was the way that he practically undressed her with his eyes that first clued her in, shortly followed by the way he seemed to find excuses to invade her personal space, and the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

"I'm fine. Just tired," she said, looking up at him as she spoke.

"Well, I need those on my desk by five, love. You wouldn't want to make me have to stay late, would you?"

"No, Sir," she said, her tone bordering on sarcastic, and she couldn't help but notice a momentary flash of something like want in his eyes.

"Good," he said, giving her a fond look before turning and leaving her small, cluttered office.

She finished the papers as quickly as possible, typing up the brief and carefully stapling the paperwork together, arriving at his office half an hour before the deadline.

"Caroline," he said pleasantly when she knocked on the door.

"All done," she said, setting the papers down.

"Thank you, love. Care to tell me how it went?" he asked, pushing his chair back and setting his feet on his desk, pulling the small notebook that her name was scrawled on out of his desk and flipping it open to take shorthand notes.

Klaus wasn't the sort of boss that was popular with his team. He always told you if you were doing something wrong, and he never minced words, which meant that some of her co-workers took things he said a bit too personally. When he was disappointed, you couldn't help but be just the tiniest bit ashamed of yourself.

The flipside of this was that if he gave you praise, you earned it, and Caroline thrived on that.

She launched into an explanation of the mission, trying not to throw Stefan under the bus too much (but it totally was his fault that one of their marks nearly got away).

Klaus sat and watched her with a calculating gaze as she talked, occasionally jotting down notes, and he stopped her when she got to the part with Stefan.

"There's something you're not telling me," he said, and she shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do hope that you don't have as much difficulty lying on the field as you do in my office, Caroline," he said, his tone deadly calm.

"It's not a big deal."

"Tell me."

He didn't shout it or sound angry, or even look all that threatening, but there was a glitter of anger behind his eyes that made her shift in her seat, every piece of her instinctively wanting to give in.

"He kind of got distracted, and one of our marks almost got away."

"Kind of?" Klaus asked, his tone still dangerous.

"Okay, he did get really distracted. But I got her before she could go far."

He nodded once, scribbling something on the pad before flipping it closed and putting it back in his desk.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked, his tone deceptively mild, and she couldn't help but focus on the way he re-crossed his legs on the polished wood of his desk, the way his eyes were drinking her in as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't want to get Stefan in trouble," she said.

"As admirable of a goal as that is," he said, his facial expression clearly conveying how un-admirable he thought it was, "Whether Stefan is in trouble should be up to me, not you."

"Yes, Sir," she muttered, the title a kneejerk reaction to his tone, and a shadow of a smile flitted across his face.

"Don't lie to me again," he said quietly, and she nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

He swung his feet off his desk and stood up, walking to her under the pretense of opening the door, but instead his thumb pressed against the lock button, and he turned to face her, advancing on her until she felt the back of her thighs hit his desk.

He moved until he was pressed against her, his nose mere inches from hers, and her heartbeat picked up.

"Caroline, I'd assume you've gathered that I'm quite fond of you."

It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

"Yes, Sir."

"I've let you get away with too much because of it, I think," he said quietly, bringing his hand up to brush a thumb along her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch, keeping eye contact with him, and he smiled slightly. "That'll be changing if you don't start doing as you're told. Do you understand?"

She felt an ache begin to pulse between her thighs, arousal making her shift slightly as she held his gaze.

"Yes, Sir."

He smirked, bending to brush his nose along her cheek, his body lean and hard against hers. "Good," he said, his voice low, and she closed her eyes for just a moment, opening them again when she felt suddenly cold.

Klaus had backed away, and was giving her a smug smile. "You can leave early if you'd like, sweetheart."

Her mouth moved without sound for a moment before she shook herself. "Okay. See you tomorrow," she said, practically sprinting out of his office.

She knew how to wield over fifty different weapons, could speak four languages, and could kill a man with her bare hands, and yet Klaus's abrupt dismissal left her shaky and weak in the knees.

When she got home, she kicked off her heels by the door and stripped completely in her bedroom, her hand slipping between her legs as soon as her head hit the pillows, her mind coming up with all sorts of filthy scenarios until she came with his name on her lips just minutes later.

 **XXX**

"Come to my office, Caroline," Klaus ordered as soon as she stepped into the hallway of their office floor. "You have a new assignment."

She nodded, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and following him to his office, arousal already building between her thighs at the tone of his voice, the way he moved.

She was slightly disappointed when Stefan was already there, and Klaus sat in his office chair, pulling out a folder and dropping it in front of her. "You're to go to these coordinates. It's a meet-up with our informant on the Lockwoods. Don't let them see your face or give them any clues to your identity. We're just looking for names and rendezvous points. It's not high-risk. You're leaving in two hours, and you should be back by tomorrow afternoon. Do you understand?"

"Yep," Caroline said, opening the file and flipping through it before passing it to Stefan. "Anything else?"

"That's it, love."

She nodded, and she and Stefan strapped on their gear and slid into the company car. That night, they met up with the informant from the Lockwoods, who rattled off a list of names and the details of a meeting that was supposed to be going down the next day. Caroline nodded, committing the information to memory, and they waited for the informant to leave. Once the area was clear, they started to walk back to the car, and a gunshot rang out.

Stefan grabbed Caroline and tugged her to the ground, both of them covering their heads, and then they got up and ran.

Caroline clumsily hit the red button on her watch that sent the distress signal, and she heard Stefan gasp behind her as he tripped and fell. They both swore, and she tried to help him up before another gunshot sounded. Stefan had pulled out his gun and was firing back, and Caroline moved to do the same before they heard a scream.

She and Stefan looked at each other, and she held up a finger to indicate that they should be quiet as they both moved away as quickly as possible.

Caroline texted Klaus a quick message to let him know that complications happened, and that they'd be back at the base as soon as they could get there. When they arrived, Klaus was waiting for them, and he walked to Stefan, giving him a cursory glance and telling him to take a shower in the locker room and come up to his office afterwards before looking at Caroline, his eyes moving across her body as though looking for any possible sign of injury.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, and he huffed, though he didn't argue.

"Shower and come to my office as soon as possible for debriefing," he ordered, and she nodded quickly, walking to the women's room.

When she came out half an hour later, towel drying her hair and dressed in her spare clothes (a tank top and tight jeans that she'd seen Klaus's gaze rake over more than once), she headed straight to Klaus's office to find both he and Stefan already there, deep in conversation.

The debriefing went quickly, Stefan having told Klaus most of the important information already, and Klaus nodded once Caroline had finished her report.

"Stefan, mate, do the paperwork. Caroline, I need you to stay behind for a moment."

Once Stefan had left, Klaus stood. "Get up," he said, his tone gentle but firm.

She scrambled to her feet, and he moved to run his hand down her arm, careful not to touch the bruises. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, fighting down a smile, and when he looked at her, she felt heat crawl up her body at the intensity of his gaze.

He moved towards her, and she was surprised when he pulled her to him, his fingers tracing her spine almost possessively, his nose brushing her temple as he spoke his next words. "I want to see for myself, if you don't mind."

She flushed. "What do you mean?"

He moved back only enough to study her face before he gestured to her clothes. "Strip."

She peeled off her tank top, revealing the red marks on the pale skin of her waist. He reached to touch her and she didn't flinch as he lightly ran his fingers over her bruising skin. "I said strip, Caroline."

She undid the button on her jeans, sliding them down her legs, and her face was red as she unhooked her bra, shrugging it off. Her thighs were slick from her arousal, and she felt her cheeks burn as she toed off her boots and socks and slid out of her thong.

And then his lips were on hers, and she felt all the air leave her lungs.

His hands were everywhere, stroking her waist, her thighs, her hips...She moaned as his hand wandered between her legs, his fingers pressing against her entrance, and he smiled against her skin when he found how wet she was for him.

"Sit on the desk, sweetheart."

She obeyed, lifting herself to sit on the polished surface and watching him as he stripped off his clothing as well before he caught her lips in his again, his palms pressing against the insides of her thighs as he gently encouraged her to spread her legs.

He entered her in one thrust, and she buried her face in his neck, her arms looped around his shoulders as he moved. She moaned against his skin as his cock hit her g-spot, her entire body shaking with pleasure as he moved his hands under her thighs, pressing them back to get a deeper angle. She cried out when he began to fuck her hard and fast, his lips pressing against hers in deep, bruising kisses.

She felt her orgasm build inside of her, her body tensing as she approached the edge, and he seemed to notice as he sped up his movements, tugging her hair lightly as he ran his lips and tongue along her jaw.

"Come for me, Caroline. I want you to come around my cock."

She nodded, a small whine escaping her lips as she clenched around him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She rolled her hips against him, meeting each of his movements with one of her own, and soon she was shattering against him, his name on her lips as she mumbled it against his skin.

"Good girl," he whispered, stroking her hair, still fucking her as she came down from her high. "Good girl."

He came just moments later, and she relaxed against him, a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead as her body leaned against his, both of them sated.

"What was that?" she asked quietly, her eyes slightly glazed.

"You could have died. I didn't want to wait," he said simply, sliding on his underwear and jeans, though he didn't bother with a shirt, and she slid off his desk, grabbing it for support when her legs shook underneath her.

"I'm glad you didn't," she said, giving him a shy smile, and he gave her a smug smile back, waiting until she was dressed before pulling her back to him, pressing his lips to hers.

"I believe you have work to do," he said when he pulled back, and she shrugged.

"It's just paperwork."

"Paperwork that should be on my desk before I leave today," he said, his reminder not as gentle.

She just gave him a mischievous smile. "Yes, Sir."

He just rolled his eyes and waved her off, and she kissed him again before leaving, chancing a look back to see him with a small, slightly silly grin on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :D


	27. Touch My Body

Summary: This is an early birthday gift for two of my favorite people, LaLainaJ and cupcakemolotov. They jointly requested a body swap fic, so here it is! :)

Contains: phone sex, blowjob & cunnicantspelloralsexforwomen, dirty talk, awkward pronouns, and vaginal sex.

* * *

 _His tongue ran up the skin of her abdomen, and he blew on the trail he left, making her shiver. He palmed her breast, his lips latching on to her other nipple, pulling it lightly between his teeth, and she let out a soft moan, squirming slightly from his touch, the ache between her thighs building, his hip making the most delicious friction against—_

She woke up quickly, her eyes flying open as the feeling overwhelmed her that something was horribly wrong.

The day before, Damon had decided that Klaus was too much of a threat to Elena (despite the fact that Elena was a vampire and therefore of no use to him, as well as Klaus being roughly a thousand miles away in New Orleans), and had contacted a witch acquaintance to do a spell to bring his soul to his home (or some equally ridiculous thing).

Halfway through the explanation she'd told him she wanted no part in it and stalked home to go to bed, trying to resist the urge to text Klaus a warning.

To be honest, she couldn't remember whether she had or not, and the last thing she _could_ remember was walking into her bedroom. Either way, this did not feel like her bed. The sheets were distinctly different against her skin, and her sense of smell was sharper than usual.

The sensation that had woken her was distinctly uncomfortable. It was as though she was continually flexing a muscle between her thighs, and she grumbled as she sat up to investigate and _holy shit that was not her voice._

Her eyes flew open and she scrambled out of bed catching sight of Klaus in the corner of her eye, and turning to face him, and he turned as well, his limbs moving in tandem with hers, and she felt panic pulse through her.

It was a mirror.

She looked down at herself, her mind racing as she tried to calm down and figure out what to do.

If she was in Klaus's body, did that mean he was in hers? She hoped not. That would be mortifying. But if he wasn't, where was he, and what would happen to her body? Also, how did this end up happening anyway?

She needed to call her phone and see if Klaus had been swapped into her body, and then call Elena or Stefan, but first, she had to take care of this...thing.

How did you get erections to stop again? Grandmas? Dead animals? Cold showers?

Touching it?

Before she could consider her options, the phone on the side table started buzzing, and she saw a sketch of her face flash across the screen with her name.

"Hello?" she asked, sitting down on the bed, the phone held to her ear.

"Hello, love."

Okay, that was creepy.

"Who is this?" she asked, not wanting to assume anything, but hoping that it was Klaus.

"Who's this?" the person on the other end of the line shot back, their voice suddenly on edge, as though they hadn't expected her to ask.

"Klaus?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he said, sounding relieved. "Caroline?"

"Obviously."

"I'd assume that your friends were meddling in places they didn't belong?"

"You know this spell, then?"

"Well, I know of spells that could have this result."

"How do we break it?" she asked, shifting as his erection throbbed uncomfortably.

"It depends on the spell. I'll have to get a witch to look at the bond before we know much more."

"Okay. Let Stefan know what's going on before you leave, and-"

"I'm not telling your friends," he said shortly, and she bristled.

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think that the Salvatore brothers would hesitate to kill your body if they knew I was occupying it? They seem to think I'm still a threat to the doppelganger, and something tells me that they don't have the correct priorities in regard to you and their precious Elena."

"Stefan wouldn't hurt me," she hurried to assure him, and he scoffed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But Damon?"

She grimaced. "How long do you think it'll take for you to get here, then?"

"Not long at all as soon as I have the arrangements made."

"Okay. Okay, good," she said, letting out a small huff of annoyance as his cock ached with need

"You sound strained, love. Is something wrong?"

"I...You..." she felt heat creep into her cheeks, and tried to fight down the embarrassment. Klaus had clearly been through the spell before, so he knew what it was like to be in someone else's skin, and it wasn't as though he didn't know that men occasionally woke up almost painfully hard, but there was something about saying it that made it real.

"I just woke up, and I'm hard, and it's... I mean, you're hard. You know what I mean," she said, babbling slightly, figuring that the mortification of admitting it was better than having an erection until she got up the nerve to touch him.

She heard him stifle a laugh on the other end of the line.

"It is not funny."

"You can touch if you'd like, love. I don't mind," he said, his tone teasing.

"Klaus..."

"Vampire libido is a tricky thing to sate, after all, and it's not as if you haven't before."

She flushed at the reminder of their time in the woods together. The sex had been mind-blowing, and she'd revisited the memory more than a few times.

"Do you have your hand wrapped around my cock now? Are you trying to find the places I'm most sensitive? I could tell you, if you'd like, unless it would ruin the fun of your explorations."

"I..." she started, her hand hovering just centimeters away from his erection.

"Are you curious, sweetheart? Are you wondering what your pretty lips look like wrapped around my cock? Or how it felt for me when you took me in your mouth in the forest?"

"Yes," she breathed, closing her eyes as she thought about what Klaus would have seen when he watched her, when she was flushed with arousal and excitement, finally giving into what she'd wanted for so long.

"Once I arrive, I'd love to show you. Have you ever thought about how hot and tight you are with my cock inside you? Or how delectable your scent is when arousal is pooling between your thighs, how lovely your taste is on my tongue?"

There was something incredibly erotic about hearing her own voice articulate fantasies that she hadn't even known she had, and she let out an embarrassingly needy groan as he spoke the words, tentatively wrapping a hand around his cock, and felt a soft whimper escape her at the sensation of it. "Are you stroking my cock, Caroline?"

"Yes," she said, her breath catching as she brushed her thumb over the tip of him.

"Tell me what you're doing."

She gave up on sitting, moving to lie back against the pillows, the phone still held to his ear, but with his shoulder, leaving his hands free. His erection was almost painfully hard, and she groaned softly as she wrapped his hand around him again, moving the other down to cup his balls, massaging them slowly.

"I'm stroking your cock with one hand," she said, his voice thick with need.

"And the other?"

"I never knew that your balls were so sensitive," she said in lieu of an answer, gasping slightly when she let a fingernail drag across an apparently ultra-sensitive patch of skin. "Are you wet?" she asked hesitantly, not quite knowing how this turned into phone sex, but wanting to know if it was turning him on just as much as it was her.

"Very much so."

"Are you touching me?" she asked, emboldened by Klaus's response to her question, and her own low, throaty laugh was foreign to her ears.

"Would you like me to?"

She stopped the movements of his hand as she considered his question, a bit torn. It was only fair, she rationalized, ruthlessly silencing the small part of her that was insisting that her consent was really because she found the idea of him exploring her body himself to be hot beyond belief.

"Yes," she said, and she heard a soft, feminine moan as Klaus clearly let her fingers wander between her legs.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, and Klaus's hearing was good enough that she picked up the sound of a finger sliding against skin.

"You," he said quietly. "I'm thinking about how it must have felt when I fucked you. I remember how you arched your back, the way you moaned for me when I touched you. I'm brushing my fingers down every inch of your body, sweetheart. I want to see where you're the most sensitive to my touch, the best ways to make you tip over the edge and scream my name. I want to be able to tease you until you beg for me, Caroline."

She swallowed as Klaus continued to narrate all the ways he was touching her, how he was finding the places that made her vision hazy. She ground into his hand, gasping softly at the friction of skin against skin. With every brush of his fingers against his cock, she was pulled closer to the edge, the pressure inside of her building rapidly until she felt his balls tighten.

"Are you going to come?" she heard him ask.

"Yes," she breathed. "Fuck..."

"Come for me," he said, her own voice low and hypnotic as it wrapped around her, and she came, spilling across his palm.

"Are you close?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, voice slightly strained.

"I want you to spread your legs as far as you can and press my thumb against my clit while you fingerfuck me," she said, smiling as Klaus's breath caught, and she heard him shift against the mattress before his breathing sped up, becoming shallower, a soft moan escaping him. "You don't know how often I've done that when I'm thinking about that time in the woods," she said quietly. "I imagine that it's your cock inside of me, Klaus. Do you know how many times I've come from thinking about you?"

"Tell me."

"Almost every night," she admitted. "I have so many things I want to do with you."

She could hear the way his breathing changed, the way her body stiffened as he came, and she couldn't help but smile as she laid back against the pillows.

"I'll see you soon, love."

The line went dead.

 **XXX**

"Rebekah?"

"Well, look who's finally awake, and practicing their accents, I see. Good afternoon, Nik."

Caroline tried to figure out the best way to explain to Rebekah that she and Klaus had switched bodies without making her freak out, and decided that ripping off the band-aid was better than a long drawn-out discussion.

"Actually, I'm Caroline, and Klaus and I switched bodies. Not on purpose."

"Come again?"

"Someone put a spell on Klaus and me, and we switched bodies," Caroline said, and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"No, I heard you and I understand English perfectly well."

"Then why did you ask me to tell you again?"

"It's an expression to indicate surprise or disbelief," Rebekah said slowly, as though she was talking to a child, and Caroline glared at her.

"Look, I just need your help to get my body back, and get Klaus back in his."

"What's this I hear about undoing a spell that has the potential for hilarity?" Kol asked, sticking his head into the living room, and Caroline nearly groaned.

She hadn't spent much time with Kol (or any, really), and she couldn't help but be a bit nervous because of his reputation. Kol had been described to her as deceptively funny, but his words tended to have a double meaning woven in, and he was notorious for flying off the handle at the slightest provocation.

"Klaus and I switched bodies," she said again, and Kol smirked.

"I gathered that, darling. Thank you."

"Look, I just want to get my body back. Can you help me?"

Rebekah scoffed. "Obviously."

Kol, however, made a show of thinking about it for a few seconds before he shrugged. "Don't be hasty, Bekah. What's in it for us?"

"Your brother back in his body?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"So, my brother, who constantly daggers me and shoves me in a box, _ruining my fun,_ is in a completely destructible body, and you're asking me to help move him back? I don't think so, darling. Not unless there's an advantage for me."

"What do you want?" Caroline asked reluctantly, and Kol laughed.

"You need to work on your bargaining skills. Never ask someone what they want. It makes it harder to argue them down. Since you asked so nicely, though, I'd like immunity."

"Immunity? From what?"

"Daggers."

"Done," Caroline said, shrugging. She didn't exactly advocate the whole killing-your-siblings-if-they-annoyed-you thing, and it seemed like a small price to pay.

Rebekah, however, seemed to disagree, judging by how she was pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're so lucky Nik likes you," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't even negotiate how long," Rebekah said exasperatedly. "You essentially just promised him eternal immunity from daggers."

"I know," Kol said smugly. "And if you go back on your word, darling, I will kill you, Nik's girl or not."

"I'm not Klaus's _girl_."

"Oh darling, if you think you were anything other than that from the second he laid eyes on you, you're more naive than I assumed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nik tends to be a bit...clingy," Kol said, a wicked grin spreading across his face, and Caroline frowned as Rebekah huffed.

"Whatever. So, you'll help me?"

"Only if you stop asking repetitive questions," Rebekah said, pulling out her phone. "I'll call Davina. I highly suggest that you make a call to the Bennett witch, since I'd assume that's who actually did the spell."

"Klaus said not to tell my friends."

"And you picked now to listen to him?" Kol asked. "I think calling Bon-Bon is an excellent idea."

"Don't call her Bon-Bon," Caroline said, glaring at Kol as she pulled out Klaus's phone, scrolling through the numbers until she found the number labeled with Bonnie's name and pressing the button.

"What do you want?" Bonnie said in lieu of a greeting.

"It's Caroline. Something went wrong with the spell. I need to know what it was supposed to do."

"Caroline? Is she okay?" Bonnie asked, her voice panicked. "What did you do to her?"

"What? _This_ is Caroline. I'm stuck in Klaus's body."

The other end of the line went quiet for a second before Bonnie spoke. "Who was your first kiss?"

Caroline snorted. "Carter Pimble. It was at Elena's birthday party in the sixth grade, because _you_ dared me to, and I will never ever forgive you."

"Okay, so if you're in Klaus's body, is he in yours?"

"Yes," Caroline said, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks at the mention of it, what they'd done that morning still fresh in her mind. "Look, I need to know what the spell you did was."

"What spell?"

"The spell Damon was threatening to use."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie said, sounding concerned rather than on guard. "Damon used a spell on you?"

"Well, I didn't know he did, but I woke up in Klaus's body."

Bonnie was silent for a moment. "I saw him talking to Liv in our dorm the other day."

"Liv?"

"Yeah. She's a witch. I thought we told you?"

Caroline vaguely remembered witch twins being mentioned at some point. "So you think Damon got her to do the spell?"

"Probably."

"Well I need you to find out what it was, and fast. Klaus is on his way here right now."

"Where's 'here'?"

"New Orleans."

"Okay," Bonnie said slowly. "Okay. I'll talk to Liv and call you back as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Bon. You're the best. Love you!"

"No offense, but that's so creepy in Klaus's voice."

"Right. Sorry."

"Bye, Care."

"Bye."

 **XXX**

"What the hell are you wearing?" Caroline asked, standing back to let Klaus through the front door, closing and locking it behind him.

Klaus's lips twitched, and Caroline bristled as she crossed his arms over his chest, her weight shifted in a way that she was sure looked bizarre on Klaus's body.

"I wasn't going to trip over myself attempting to walk in those death traps you call shoes, sweetheart."

She pressed his lips together as she looked at her old, beaten-up converse. "Those don't even go with that outfit."

"Would you like me to change?" he asked, her face arranged in an expression Klaus often wore when he was being sarcastic, which almost made her smile, though she stiffened when she heard heels clicking against the floorboards.

"Good, you're finally here," Rebekah said impatiently as she breezed into the room. "I have a witch coming over, and thanks to the Bennett witch, she should be able to switch you back by moonset."

"Excellent," Klaus said, rolling Caroline's suitcase to her. "I'd like to talk to Caroline alone, Bekah."

" _Talk,"_ Rebekah repeated with a scoff, tossing her hair. "Fine. I can see where I'm not wanted."

Caroline was almost impressed by how well Klaus executed her signature eyeroll.

"Shall we, love?" he asked, gesturing to the stairs, and she nodded.

They barely made it to the landing before she had him pinned to the wall, dragging her lower lip between his teeth, the suitcase forgotten at the bottom of the staircase.

She ground his cock against her thigh, a soft groan escaping her, and they moved to the bedroom easily, Caroline pushing Klaus onto the bed and pulling her blouse off in one smooth movement before stripping Klaus's shirt away.

She unhooked the bra as well, throwing it off the bed and bending to take a nipple in his mouth, tugging it with his teeth just the way she'd always liked it.

Klaus gently pushed her away, though, flipping them over to straddle his hips, reaching to palm his erection through the fabric of his jeans. Caroline groaned at the sensation of it, his hips bucking into her hand.

"I promised that I'd show you what you look like with my cock in your mouth," he reminded her, the syllables rolling off of her own tongue in a way that made his erection throb almost painfully.

Klaus kissed down his body before undoing the button of his jeans, impatiently pulling them and his boxers away and wrapping her hand around his cock.

"Fuck..."

Caroline watched with fascinated eyes as the sight of herself running her tongue along his length before taking him fully in her mouth, looking up at his face to see her reaction. Caroline knew that his lips must be parted, his eyes glazed over, but she didn't care, just focusing on how fucking good it felt for her to suck him off, how the hint of teeth against his shaft made her groan, and she had to resist the urge to tangle his fingers in her hair and press her head down.

Klaus sucked harder, her cheeks hollowing as her head bobbed up and down his length, and Caroline absently wondered where he'd learned to do this before she felt the pressure build up inside of her.

"I'm going to come," she gasped out, and she almost expected Klaus to pull away, but he just kept moving, her strokes of his cock harder and faster, and Caroline spilled into her mouth, swearing.

Klaus pulled back, licking her lips as he tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. "We have some time. Would you like to taste yourself?"

She nodded hesitantly, and he crawled up to press her lips against his, her tongue pressing into his mouth, letting her taste him.

Caroline flipped them over so that she was balancing on his elbows before she moved down her body. She'd never given oral sex to a woman before, but the idea of making herself come on his tongue was strangely intriguing.

She kissed down her body, his fingers wandering to press against her clit lightly, and Klaus moaned softly. Caroline bent down, licking his dry lips, trying to remember what Klaus had done in the woods that made her writhe beneath him, what spots he'd touched.

She gave her center a tentative lick, and then another, encouraged by the noises Klaus was clearly struggling to suppress. She swirled his tongue around her clit, moving to press his fingers inside of her. She looked up to see Klaus's eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and she smiled. "You like that?"

"Fuck, Caroline..."

"Tell me what you want," she said, pulling his fingers away and bending to flick his tongue against her clit again, satisfied with how her hips jerked against his mouth.

"Do that again," he said, voice thick with desire.

She did. She hadn't remembered Klaus being as responsive as he was now in the forest, but she liked it.

A lot.

She liked knowing that she had this kind of effect on him, that _she_ was the one making him come apart, and she tried to suppress a smug smile as she gripped her hips, pulling her more fully against his mouth, curling his tongue against the sensitive slick skin of her pussy.

"Just there, sweetheart. Fuck..."

Caroline smiled as she pushed his fingers inside of her again, curling them against her walls, and she sucked her clit lightly between his lips, feeling Klaus stiffen as her body approached the edge. "Can I bite you?"

"Yes," he said, and she smiled, feeling his fangs drop before she sank them into her leg, and Klaus shattered around his fingers as she drank.

Their breathing was ragged when she crawled back on top of her, pressing his lips to hers before biting his wrist and pushing it against her mouth, feeling his cock stir as he drank from her, the bite on the inside of her thigh healing over immediately.

He wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it a few times, and Caroline groaned, letting his head drop against her shoulder as Klaus guided his erection to her entrance, and she pushed inside, hissing out a string of expletives as she began to move.

Klaus lifted her hips, changing the angle slightly, back arching when Caroline angled his cock just perfectly to hit her g-spot. Klaus clenched around his cock, her fingernails digging into his back, and the bed shook as she moved fast and hard.

"Come for me," she said between rough, biting kisses, scratching his nails down the flesh of her ass, and she felt Klaus come, arching her back, brushing her breasts against his chest. She slumped against him comfortably, both of them calming their breathing before she kissed him again, pinning her arms above her head. "I like being stronger than you for once, I think," she said with a smirk.

Klaus flexed her arms, raising an eyebrow, and Caroline bent to press another kiss to her lips.

"We have a while until the witch comes," she said between kisses. "I want to make the most of this."

She did.

 **XXX**

Caroline felt like the skin of his arm was bubbling, the sensation hot and unpleasant, and she saw the world swim before her as flames erupted around the circle she was in, which was connected to Klaus's by a line of fire.

The witch was chanting, Rebekah standing behind her, watching her like a hawk, and Caroline felt a sudden rush of light-headedness before the world went black. When she woke up, she was in a bed in a room that she didn't recognize, the furniture generic but stylish.

More importantly, she was back in her own body.

She slid out of bed and pulled on the bathrobe someone had thoughtfully left on the end of the bed before moving out of the bedroom, recognizing the hallway as Klaus's. She padded down the hall to his bedroom, entering to find him on his bed with a sketchbook, only in sweatpants which sat low around his hips.

"You're up."

"Yeah," she said, not knowing why she felt so nervous. "I'm sorry that Damon was an idiot."

"You don't need to be sorry, sweetheart. Damon should be sorry," he said grumpily, and she laughed walking over to climb into bed with him, trying not to smile at the look of genuine surprise that flashed across his face before he straightened it.

"It wasn't all bad," she said, shooting him a mischievous smile, and he grinned.

"No, I suppose it wasn't. What are your plans now?"

"I was thinking I'd stay for a bit. If that's okay, I mean."

"You're always welcome here, Caroline."

She kissed him, and she smiled as he pulled her on top of him, his hand sneaking under the hem of her cotton sleep shorts, and he pulled back slightly. "Have you eaten?"

"No," she said, frowning.

"You should get a blood bag, sweetheart. I don't intend to let you leave the room for the rest of the day."

"Going to use your new knowledge against me?" she teased.

"I haven't even come close to learning all the places to touch to make you moan for me, Caroline, but I do look forward to finding them all."

"Me too."

* * *

Let me know what you thought! The pronouns for this gave me a ridiculous amount of trouble, so I'm hoping those worked. Did you like the smut? Let me know :D :D

Hugs!  
-Angie


	28. Sweet Tea

Summary: College AU. Klaus and Caroline have a fight about something stupid and then make up (and have sex). Birthday present for howeverlongs on tumblr.

Contains: fingering, sex from behind, dirty-ish(?) talk

* * *

It had been a week.

A miserable, horrible, boring-as-fuck, 'no, Nik, I will not withhold sex from Bonnie until she tells me whether Caroline's ever going to speak to you again' week.

It had been a stupid fight, really.

 **XXX**

" _I don't understand how you can drink that, sweetheart."_

" _What's wrong with it?" Caroline asked, frowning, her eyes darting down to her iced tea._

" _Iced tea is an abomination."_

 _She had been inexplicably on edge for the last week, and he knew he'd made a mistake when Caroline's face snapped up to look him in the eye, her jaw set in a very familiar way that indicated the incoming "You're wrong and here's why" speech._

 _Fuck._

" _Sweet tea," she began, "Is a blessing to the world. It's delicious and perfect for hot summers."_

" _It's objectively morally wrong," he said, fighting down a smile as he sipped his water._

 _They bickered a lot, and he genuinely enjoyed seeing her get fired up, but occasionally he pushed her too far, and he could already tell that this was going to turn out to be one of those times._

" _Since when do you care about what I eat?" she asked, her voice perfectly controlled in a way that indicated that she was gearing up to upgrade from 'you're wrong and here's why' to 'choose your words carefully, Mikaelson'._

 _At this stage, he had three options: deny that he'd meant anything by it and change the subject, ask her to explain her stance and make a show of being persuaded, or continue to argue his point._

 _And, like the fucking idiot he was, he chose option three._

" _I don't care what you eat, love. I just think that-"_

" _You think that you have a say in what I put in my body. Is that it?" she asked, though her question was clearly rhetorical, and he froze mid-movement._

 _Shit._

 _Abort mission. Abort. Mission._

" _That's not what I was saying at all," he said. "I was just-"_

" _Except that is what you said."_

 _Denydenydeny._

" _I plead the fifth?" he tried._

" _First of all, you're not even American, and second, all that means is that you're citing the fifth amendment to the constitution because it says that you can't be a witness against yourself, therefore implying that you did commit a crime, and you just don't want to testify against yourself. Unfortunately for you, I am not the United States Court system, and you're an ass."_

" _Caroline," he began, knowing better than to say 'calm down' but not really able to come up with much else (and also trying to figure out how this had spun out of control this quickly, because they'd argued about so many other things that were objectively more controversial than whether iced tea counted as tea). "I don't understand why you're so angry about this."_

" _Oh, you don't? Let me just tell you then...Actually, no. No, I'm done. I can't do this," she said, running a hand through her hair and getting up, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder before walking out of his room, and he couldn't help but wonder how on earth it had escalated that quickly._

 **XXX**

A really, _really_ stupid fight.

He flipped through his textbook once he realized he'd been reading the same sentence over and over for the past half hour and not taking in a word when he heard a soft groan of frustration. He looked up and saw Caroline on her toes reaching for a book on the top shelf of the library section nearest him, her fingertips barely brushing the spine of it.

He was only an inch or so taller than her, but it would be enough to reach the book with no trouble. It would be easy enough to offer to get it for her, but he sort of enjoyed watching her struggle (in an admittedly petty sort-of way). Well, and he enjoyed how her dress rode up on her thighs more and more as she reached for the book, and all he could think about was how he used to press his hands against her thighs as he pressed his mouth to her pussy, how he used to make her moan his name.

He frowned as Caroline backed up a few paces and realized what was going to happen only a moment before she did it. She jumped for the book, only succeeding in knocking the one next to it to the floor, and Klaus took pity on both of them, getting up to help.

"Here, sweetheart, let me get that."

She watched him as he grabbed the book off the shelf, giving it to her, and she took it, holding it in her arms protectively. "Thanks," she said, her voice less hostile than he assumed it would be.

"You're welcome."

They both stood there awkwardly for a second before Caroline took a few steps back, clearly about to leave without another word.

"Wait, Caroline..."

"What?" she asked, and he was slightly struck by how tired she sounded.

Well, if it was upsetting her that much to be in his fucking presence, best not to exacerbate the situation, he decided a bit bitterly. "Nothing," he said, not bothering to suppress the anger in his voice as he moved past her to his table, putting his textbook and laptop back inside of his laptop bag and leaving without a backward glance.

 **XXX**

She'd fucked up.

She'd fucked up so, _so_ badly.

Yes, iced tea was a majestic southern tradition of sweet, sweet fruity deliciousness, but that wasn't really what she was mad about (because no one would get that upset about tea preferences). No, it had just reminded her that Klaus was going to graduate and probably move back to Chicago. She was a practical person by nature, and long distance was difficult, especially when he would be halfway across the country.

All of the Mikaelson children went to Harvard (courtesy of their parents' large donation to renovate one of the older buildings), and Caroline had become fast friends with Kol, Klaus's younger brother, during a group project in a class in freshman year. Kol had ended up introducing her to Klaus, and despite his horrible first impression on her, he gradually charmed her over the next semester.

When they'd started seeing each other, she had thought it would be just for fun. Older hot British guy? Sign her up.

And then they'd done a bunch of stupid couple stuff and he'd been surprisingly nice, despite literally every single one of her non-Mikaelson friends other than Enzo hating him because he'd been a total ass to Elena when she said something rude to Caroline (and really, she'd deserved it). They'd had a lot of _really_ good sex, and now, a year and a half later, she was almost positive that she was in love with him, and he was leaving.

So, she lashed out, figuring that it would be better if he left angry at her. The break would be clean, and it would be easier for both of them.

She hadn't counted on his face when she walked away making her heart clench in guilt.

He was walking out of the library now, getting further and further away, and she impulsively called after him.

"Klaus?"

He turned around, and the librarian glared at her, her finger held to her lips. ' _Sorry'_ she mouthed to the librarian as she jogged up to Klaus. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her arms still wrapped around the book. "I just...you're leaving, and I thought it would hurt less if I just ended it, but it didn't. I miss you, and-"

"Caroline," he interrupted exasperatedly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know whether you were as serious about it...us...as I was, and I didn't want to make you think I was clingy or anything."

Her eyes were burning with unshed tears, and Klaus had never done well with crying, usually just hugging her or awkwardly offering chocolate. Kol had once informed her that she was Klaus's first relationship that lasted longer than a week, and that she should be patient with his feelings allergy. Said feelings allergy was probably what was causing Klaus to stand frozen in front of her, looking at her as though she was a bomb about to explode, clearly trying to figure out what to say.

He settled with, "You're mental," and Caroline couldn't help but laugh as she sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Come on, let's get out of the library before she murders us with an encyclopedia," he said gently, gesturing to the librarian who was still staring daggers at their heads.

"Yeah, okay," she said, allowing him to lead her to the doors and groaning when the alarm went off. "Shit, hold on, I need to check out my book."

Klaus lingered by the door as she had her book scanned by the silently seething librarian before they made their escape.

"I'm sorry," she said again, and he stayed silent. "Are we still broken up?" she pressed tentatively, highly aware of the palm of his hand pressed to the small of her back.

"Do you want to be?" he asked, with the air of someone who had nearly lost their patience.

"No."

"All right, then we're not. Mine or yours?"

"That's presumptuous," she muttered.

"To talk, love," he said. "Though I wouldn't say no if you're offering. It's been a long week."

"Yours," she said quietly.

He nodded without comment, and they walked the short distance off-campus to his apartment complex. The elevator ride was awkward, dread building up in her stomach the longer he was silent, and when they walked into his room, she turned to him, her teeth sunk into her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

"So I've heard," he said, sitting on his bed and toeing off his shoes. "We should have talked about this earlier, I think."

She nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking of keeping the apartment and applying for jobs in Boston."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"So, I overreacted," she said softly.

"Just a bit," he said dryly. "I should have told you though, sweetheart. I'm sorry. I just assumed that you knew that I wanted to stay."

"Well, I didn't."

"And now you do," he said softly, giving her a look that made her feel like she was the center of his universe. "I want to be with you, Caroline."

"I want to be with you, too."

They stared at each other for a second before she took a hesitant step toward him, and he gave her a small smile, standing up and walking to her, his hands resting against her hips, bringing her flush against him. She buried her face in his neck, looping her arms around his shoulders and inhaling the scent of him. "I missed you," she mumbled against his skin, and he rubbed her back awkwardly before pushing her away, his hands still on her hips.

"And I you, sweetheart."

She smiled and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his.

 _God_ , she'd missed him.

The way his lips moved against hers made heat bubble up inside of her, his hands running up and down her back and sides slowly, tracing every curve of her body with his fingertips. She traced the top of his belt with her fingertips, letting her nails drag across his abs, and he groaned against her mouth, pulling back to let her tug his shirt off before she kissed him again, sliding her hands up his chest to curl around his shoulders before tugging his hair between her fingers, her body pressed against his.

The fabric of her skirt was bunched in his hands as they stumbled to his bed, and he sat down, pulling her to straddle him, his fingers fiddling with the zipper of her dress. Caroline moaned into his mouth as she rolled her hips against the bulge in his jeans, and he traced the seam of her mouth with his tongue, only breaking away to breathe, his eyes dark with want.

He drank her in with his eyes as he tugged the zipper of the dress down, making the sleeves fall around her shoulders, and she pulled it off, exposing her bare breasts. She felt her skin prickle under his gaze, the way he was looking at her making her clench in anticipation.

She curled her hands around his shoulders, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as he ran his finger under the edge of her thong, tugging slightly to create the friction she needed. "Klaus..."

He smirked, bending to take one of her nipples in his mouth, kneading the other with his palm as he pulled her thong aside to slide two fingers inside of her, groaning against her skin when he found how wet she was for him.

Her nails curled into his shoulders as she rode his fingers, and he pulled back from her breasts to kiss her again, his fingers curling against her g-spot as his other hand braced her hip, the roughness of his jeans creating friction against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He dragged her lower lip between his teeth as he pressed his thumb to her clit, and her body shuddered as she let go, clenching around his fingers as she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled his fingers away, sucking them clean while keeping eye contact with her. Klaus had always had a way of making her feel like the sexiest woman alive just from looking at her, and she felt heat begin to build inside of her again as she blushed slightly, reaching between them to palm him through the fabric of his jeans, and he groaned softly.

"Caroline, sweetheart..."

"Do you want me, Klaus?" she asked as she unbuckled his belt, sliding it away and climbing off of him to bend over and kiss him as she unbuttoned his jeans.

"Yes," he said in-between kisses, and she smiled, freeing his cock from the confines of his clothes and stroking him, making Klaus groan.

"Show me," she whispered, her lips moving against his as she spoke. "How do you want me?"

He smiled, sliding his thumbs under the waistband of her thong and pulling it down over her thighs, watching her as she bent to remove it completely while he undressed. He gripped her hips, pulling her roughly against him and pressing his lips to hers in bruising, passionate kisses, his fingernails digging into her skin in pleasurable pain as he maneuvered them onto the bed.

"Turn over, sweetheart."

She smoothly rolled onto her hands and knees, pressing her thighs together to ease the ache between them, and she heard him laugh quietly as the mattress dipped when he moved behind her. "Spread your legs for me," he said, bending to press a kiss to her shoulder, his hands squeezing the flesh of her ass, and she obeyed, her skin slick with her arousal.

She moaned as he pushed inside of her, both of them pausing as she adjusted to him before she rolled her hips. "Move, Klaus."

His hands curled around her hips, his thumbs making circles against her skin as he began to move, and she moaned, her head hanging between her arms, elbows buckling slightly as she tried to keep herself upright through the pleasure of it, her fingers curling into the sheets.

"I've missed you so much this week, Caroline," he said quietly, his voice strained. "You have no idea how much I wanted to press your back to the library wall and bring your legs over my shoulders to make you come on my tongue. I wanted to watch you bite your palm to stifle your moans as you came apart."

She could see the imagine in her mind's eye of Klaus kneeling before her, his hands cupping her ass as he eagerly lapped at her arousal, moaning at her taste, and she felt the tension in her belly build faster as he fucked her.

"I missed you too," she gasped out, the last word turning into a moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, her elbows buckling again. "God...You were all I could think about this week."

"Did you touch yourself at night wishing it was my cock, Caroline?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Every day," she panted out, swearing again as he fucked her harder. "Touch me, Klaus."

"What do you want, Caroline?" he asked in that infuriating tone of voice that meant that he knew exactly what she wanted. "Ask."

"Touch my clit," she said, her fingernails digging into his mattress. "Please."

She felt his hand move around her to rub her clit as he fucked her, and she stiffened as she felt her body tensing, so close to tipping over the edge.

"Come for me, sweetheart. I want to hear you say my name when you come around my cock."

She nodded and came harder than she ever had in her life, moaning his name, and he continued to fuck her, their skin slapping together until he spilled inside of her, his come dripping down her thighs.

She collapsed, moving to the side so that he could lie down next to her, snuggling against him, their legs tangled together as their breathing calmed.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please let me know what you thought!


	29. Moonlight Side

Summary: Caroline finds her mate, which marks the start of her yearly Spring heat season. Prequel to "Heat" (Ch. 34 of Their Things) and "Hands On You" (Ch. 89 of Their Things). Another birthday present for LalainaJ.

Contains: Klaroline werewolf Mate AU where they're in heat in Spring, so basically an excuse for porn with a bit of plot. Blowjob, fingering, eating out, sex from behind, mutual masturbation, and anal. Also hair pulling, dirty talk, and possessive/dom!klaus and toys

* * *

Caroline stirred slowly, becoming very aware of being pulled against a man's body, strong arms encircling her torso, his morning erection pressing against the back of her thigh. She could feel brittle winter grass underneath them, the early morning air crisp against their naked skin, and she resisted the urge to groan in frustration as she slowly turned around to see who she was pressed against.

His body felt comfortable and _right_ touching hers, and she instinctively knew without a doubt what that meant.

Werewolves could find their mate anytime after their 200th full moon, and it was really just her luck that she woke up the morning after hers curled in the arms of Ansel's son Klaus, the future Alpha of their pack. His eyes were still closed as he slept, and she squinted, trying to remember the night before.

Her instincts were harder to deny in wolf form, and the memories were always fuzzy when she woke, something that she'd been assured would become easier to control with age. When trying to describe waking up after a transformation to her friend Bonnie, Caroline had used the metaphor of drinking to the point of blacking out.

She remembered the feeling of the night air around her, the freedom that came with being in her natural skin. She'd taken off as soon as her paws hit the ground, and skidded to a halt when she smelled the scent of her mate in the air, turning to follow it, and she and the other wolf had ran together, playfully tackling each other and nipping at the other's skin.

She remembered the way he'd bitten her ear as they rolled together, how their wrestling had turned to-

She knew her cheeks were bright red, and she ruthlessly pushed down the memory, trying to find something-anything-else to think about.

Caroline had always hoped that she'd find him later rather than sooner. Once you had a mate, your life got infinitely more complicated. Cravings for comfort and touch became much more intense, and going into heat in Spring seemed inconvenient.

That, and she wasn't exactly excited to listen to her mother's endless lectures on the dangers of underage sex and pointedly leaving condoms near her bed next April when she had her first heat.

"You all right, love?" Klaus mumbled, his voice rough from sleep, not opening his eyes, but pulling her closer to him, burying his nose in her neck.

She figured that it was useless to pretend she had no idea what was going on (they both knew she was smarter than that), but she couldn't help pointing out that she wasn't exactly thrilled with him being her mate, and he opened his eyes to shoot her a reproachful look. "You honestly weren't expecting it?"

He asked his question as though it had been commonly known that they were mates, and he had just been waiting around for the formal confirmation, which made her bristle in annoyance.

"No. I wasn't."

He was quiet for a few seconds, not seeming the least bit hurt by her words, before he gave her an easy, dimpled grin. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to convince you to accept it."

She scoffed, wriggling out of his arms, and he let her, watching her as she stood, highly aware of how naked she was, how _bare_.

"We should head back."

He nodded, and she determinedly looked away from him as he stood, crossing her arms over her breasts, feeling heat creep up her cheeks. She was intensely aware of the lean muscles of his body behind her as his front pressed against her back, his breath hot on her ear as he spoke, his lips moving against her skin.

"Lead the way."

 **XXX**

Caroline was lost in her thoughts as she put her math book in her locker, pulling out her chemistry binder and stuffing it in her purse. She had spent most of the hour-long drive home from the national park they used for full moon nights wrapping her mind around the concept of Klaus being her mate. It was more difficult than it probably should have been.

When they were kids he wasn't very likeable, and though a lot of the pack seemed to blame it on a complicated family life, Caroline was of the personal opinion that a sad origin story did not make it okay to be an ass. He was the only son of the Alpha of their pack. Ansel had never been able to find an Alpha female, but when another pack passed through, he'd had a one-night stand with one of the females.

Pack lineage was paternal, and Klaus had been delivered to their pack when he was a little less than three years old, a fresh bruise on his arm from what was clearly a male hand. Esther had given Ansel a quick explanation, and the Alpha immediately took Klaus in.

Klaus still kept in touch with his seven half-siblings, mostly through the efforts of the older ones reaching out to him, insisting that he was family, but Ansel had always wanted a child, and Klaus had gone from a life where he was the least favorite of his adoptive father and clearly neglected, to one where his wishes were indulged to a point of spoiling him.

He'd gotten better over time, though he still went through girlfriends like tissue paper, and she wasn't looking forward to being looked at by other girls as his flavor of the week, especially considering how hard she'd worked to be taken seriously. She was trying to figure out how best to approach the inevitable rumor mill when she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus said, kissing her on the cheek, his palm burning into her skin as he pressed his hand to the small of her back.

His voice was heavily laden with innuendo, as though he was trying to make her remember how they'd woken up (as if she'd need a reminder), but she couldn't help tipping her head slightly to the side to give him easier access as he nipped her ear.

"Morning," she said, slightly proud of herself for not sounding too breathless. "Are we dating now, or something?"

He looked vaguely amused. "I should hope so."

She pressed her lips together, and he was observing her as she drew herself up to her full height, her arms crossed over her chest. "I want to set some ground rules then."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

She felt a frown cross her face at how weirdly affectionate he sounded. "Okay. Good. First, none of that jealousy bullshit. You know that we're...mates, and there's no point in proving you're the alpha male."

"I don't have to prove anything," he said, his lips tipping up at the sides, and she poked him in the arm, ignoring his exaggerated reproachful expression.

"Second, don't think this means I'm jumping into bed with you. I want to be wooed. Dates and stupid Valentine's Day teddy bears and everything. Got it?"

She was mostly joking about the teddy bears, but she did want him to work for it. She'd never liked the idea of the obligation that seemed implicit in the mate bond, and she wanted to build a real relationship with him.

"Got it," he echoed. "Anything else, love?"

"I'll let you know if anything comes up."

The bell rang just as she finished her sentence, and Klaus bent to brush his lips across her cheek again before leaving without a backward glance, and she reached to touch where he'd kissed her, still feeling the burn of his mouth against her skin.

 **XXX**

Caroline shifted uncomfortably as she turned over in bed again, her entire body slick with sweat, sheets brushing against her ultra-sensitive skin, her pussy throbbing insistently as she rubbed her thighs together. She'd stayed home from school that day, her mother taking pity on her and calling into the office to tell them that she was too sick to attend, a flicker of understanding in her eyes that made Caroline squirm in embarrassment.

Sex wasn't as taboo among werewolves as it was among humans, but she'd been around her human friends long enough to know how awkward it was that her mother was completely aware that there was nothing she wanted more than to drive to Klaus's house and lock his bedroom door for hours.

A week after Caroline had found out that she and Klaus were mated, Liz had dragged her to Dr. Fell's, explaining that it would be best to get her on some sort of contraceptive as far in advance of heat as possible. At the time, Caroline hadn't quite understood why it was so important when condoms were readily available, but now that she was experiencing the feeling of it, she got why it was nice to not have to worry about it.

"It'll get better as you get older," Liz said once she'd hung up with the school secretary, and left Caroline to settle down with some chocolate and her computer, catching up on television and trying to ignore the persistent thrum of arousal between her legs. Before long, the heat from the laptop was too uncomfortable no matter how many layers she put between it and her skin, and she pushed it away, grabbing a book and trying to read.

It was barely mid-morning when she got the text from Klaus.

[10:03am] [From: Klaus]: Where are you?

[10:04am] [To: Klaus]: Home.

[10:04am] [From: Klaus]: Your mum let you stay home?

[10:04am] [To: Klaus]: Yeah.

[10:04am] [From: Klaus]: In bed?

[10:04am] [To: Klaus]: Maybe...

[10:05am] [From: Klaus]: Thinking of me?

Caroline bit her lip, smiling slightly. It was bizarrely satisfying to know that Klaus was clearly as uncomfortable as she was, and she decided to tease him a little.

She'd been cautioned by various sources not to take naked photos of herself, but she and Klaus weren't exactly going to break up, and she knew that Alphas were possessive enough that the chance of Klaus showing any other person a picture of her in anything that didn't cover as much of her body as possible was almost zero.

She pushed the sheet down around her legs and angled the phone carefully, snapping a few photos until she managed to capture one that was flattering. The picture showed her spread across her sheets, her thin tank top clinging to her skin, nipples pebbling through the fabric. Her cotton panties were damp with arousal, and her hair was sticking to her face, eyes dark with lust, lips full and puffy.

She sent it, watching as the small chat bubble appeared and disappeared a few times before Klaus responded.

[10:09am] [From: Klaus]: How am I supposed to concentrate now, sweetheart?

[10:09am] [To: Klaus]: I'm sure you'll manage.

He immediately sent her a picture of the bulge in his jeans, and she felt her core clench at how aroused he was, how much he wanted her.

[10:10am] [From: Klaus]: I'll be over during lunch.

[10:11am] [From: Klaus]: I want to see you on your hands and knees for me

She couldn't help but picture it in her mind, how it would feel for him to take her from behind, his hand buried in her hair, her face pressed against her pillow, muffling her moans.

[10:12am] [To: Klaus]: I can't wait.

[10:12am] [From: Klaus]: Are you touching yourself thinking about me, sweetheart?

God, she wanted to... She was unable to resist letting her fingers wander between her thighs again, sneaking under the fabric covering her dripping center. Her fingers slid over her clit, already slick with her arousal, and she felt her legs shake, her body already close to tipping over the edge. She snapped a picture that captured her flushed skin, her fingers curled against her clit prominent in the frame.

[10:12am] [To: Klaus]: Yes

[10:13am] [From: Klaus]: Fuck Caroline

She grinned, imagining him in class staring down at his phone, his cock throbbing uncomfortably in his jeans as he tried to concentrate.

Although, he'd probably given up on it by now, and was most likely picturing her in his mind, distracted from the lecture by his fantasies of her.

If that wasn't a turn-on, she didn't know what was.

Her hips chased her fingers as she circled her clit, her body tensing as she felt her lower belly tighten before she shattered, her body shaking with the intensity of her release.

[10:19am] [To: Klaus]: I want you

[10:21am] [From: Klaus]: on my way.

Her core was throbbing again, and she sent a quick text back to say that she'd be waiting before pulling herself out of bed, her skin still overly sensitive, body still almost vibrating with need. She knew that it would take him about five minutes to get to her house from school, and she ran a hand through her hair and walked down the stairs to get a glass of water, her arousal slick on her inner thighs.

She'd downed two glasses when the doorbell rang, and after checking through the peephole to make sure it was Klaus, she opened to door. His eyes widened when he took in her disheveled appearance, his pupils dark with lust.

"Fuck, sweetheart..."

His erection prominent under the fabric of his jeans as he drank her in, and she knew that she must look like a mess.

His movements were predatory as he walked inside, pushing her back against the door and pressing himself against her, his cock hard against her inner thigh as he nosed her neck. She wound her fingers into his shirt, her head tipping to the side as he bit her neck hard, and she knew that it would leave a prominent mark, reminding anyone who looked at her who she belonged to.

She returned the favor, feeling his jaw move as he smiled when she licked and bit his neck, leaving a bright stain on his skin.

His hand stroked her lower back under her top, and the rough fabric rubbing against her sensitive nipples made her squirm against him. He groaned, grinding against her thigh.

His hands tugged at the hem of her top, and she pulled back, lifting her arms up to let him pull it off before his lips fused to hers, his kisses rough and demanding.

"Bed?" she gasped out between kisses, pulling back to help pull his shirt over his head.

"Too far," he mumbled, moving to lie on the floor and tugging her so that she landed on top of him, cushioning her fall. He cupped her ass, his fingernails digging into her skin as he ground against her, her breasts pressed against his chest. She wriggled away, moving onto her hands and knees, her wolf clawing at the inside of her skin, craving to be _taken_.

She looked behind her to see Klaus moving behind her, impatiently pushing down the cloth covering her center and unzipping his jeans.

She let her head hang between her arms, moaning softly as his cock pressed against her entrance, and rolling her hips to encourage him. "I need you," she said, her voice embarrassingly wanton, and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle quietly before he pushed inside of her, filling her completely.

They'd had sex before, but having it during heat was an entirely new sensation, her whole body humming with pleasure as he moved, and she gasped out his name, her back arching, fingers curling into the carpet.

"You have no idea how difficult this morning was, Caroline. I arrived expecting to be able to drag you into a closet and take you between classes, to be able to watch you shift in your seat just a few desks away with my release staining your thighs. I wanted to mark you with my scent, my mate, to see you desperate and wanting for me."

"Klaus," she breathed, her back arching, body tensing as he slammed into her, and he reached to press his finger against her clit as he fucked her, his other hand steadying her hip. "Oh my god..."

He squeezed her hip lightly before letting go, tangling his hand in her hair and tugging it, making jolts of arousal hit her lower belly, and she clenched around him.

"And then you sent me those pictures...Do you know how difficult it was to keep a straight face when my cock was hard and aching for you? I spent half of my class fantasizing about flipping you over and taking you like this. I imagined how you'd scream for me, the way you'd moan my name. I imagined how pretty your skin would look marked, my come dried on your inner thighs. I wanted you to submit to me before you turned on your back and spread your legs for me again, letting me watch your face as you came around my cock."

She moaned his name louder, her body shaking, and he leaned down to bite her shoulder, smiling against her skin.

"Say my name, sweetheart. I want anyone near us to hear who you belong to. Who your alpha is."

"Klaus..." she gasped, and he fucked her harder, his cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

She felt him tense behind her, his hands digging into her hips. "Come for me, sweetheart," he ordered. "I need you to come around my cock."

She felt the tension in her lower belly tighten as he spoke, the way the filthy words rolled off of his tongue almost unbearably arousing. She came with a sob, her pussy clenching around his cock, the pleasure of it making her arms unable to support her body. She stretched out, sticking her ass higher in the air and burying her face in her arms as he fucked her through her orgasm, spilling inside of her moments later.

 **XXX**

"Caroline..." Klaus said warningly from his desk, watching her strip off her shirt out of the corner of his eye.

She grinned, shimmying out of her jeans as well and bending to look in the mirror to fix her make-up before walking to the closet, flipping through the dresses hanging there. She could feel his eyes on her as she bit her lip, considering her options.

It was their second year of college, and they'd managed to get placed in the co-ed dorms and requested each other as roommates, pushing the twin beds together to make a double bed. Caroline had been hesitant to do it the first year, because she'd wanted to make friends, but after her roommate Hayley's constant complaining about Klaus's presence in their room, she'd decided to give into his requests for this year.

The Winter Wonderland themed party she'd been organizing with the Center for Student Activities was that night, and she'd made sure that Klaus was fully aware of the hell he'd experience if he wasn't ready to go on-time, so he was working on the project he'd been putting off.

He was a Software Engineering major, though he was also minoring in Studio Art, and he had a term-long group project that had proven incredibly frustrating for him due to his teammates relative incompetency.

However, if he didn't want her to distract him, he shouldn't have waited until the last minute.

It wasn't that she was consciously trying to divert his attention, but he'd always liked watching her get ready for things (probably liking the idea of her getting dressed up just for him, which she wasn't, but if it made him happy she'd let him think so). The party wasn't formal, but she enjoyed looking nice, and she finally selected a tight bodycon dress, pulling it on and beginning the inevitable battle with the zipper.

She heard Klaus's chair scrape the floor as he got up, walking up behind her and moving her hair aside to press a soft kiss to her neck as he zipped up the dress.

"I do like it better off than on," he said quietly, his eyes dark as he admired her reflection in the mirror.

"Later," she assured him, turning around and pressing a kiss to his lips, her hands steady on his chest. "Finish your thing so that we can go."

He nodded, and she carefully applied makeup as he finished the section he was working on. "I should be able to finish the rest after we get back," he said, standing and stretching and she nodded, handing him her wallet and phone, which he pocketed so that she wouldn't have to carry a purse.

Ten minutes later, she left him by the refreshments table to dance, and she could feel his eyes on her as she moved with her friends, laughing and playfully pressing against each other, drinks in hand.

It wasn't long before she smelled the unmistakable odor of douche cologne, and she turned to see a guy around her age giving her a heated look as he grabbed her hand, pulling her to dance with him. "Hey gorgeous, how's your night going?"

"Just fine, you?" she asked, content to dance with the stranger just for fun.

He wasn't bad, and she doubted Klaus was up for dancing that night. They made small talk (his name was apparently Enzo, and he was a chemistry major), and he made her laugh once or twice.

She spied her mate out of the corner of her eye, whose posture had gone rigid, his eyes glittering, and she gave him a small smirk as she pressed herself further against the guy behind her.

"Good, thanks," the guy said, setting his hands low on her hips, and she drew the line there, ready to grab his wrists and pull his hands to more appropriate territory.

Before she'd even closed her fingers around them, Klaus was there. "Dance?" he asked, his voice rough, and she grinned, nodding.

"This is my boyfriend," she said, somewhat apologetically, feeling bad for leading the guy on (he seemed cool, despite his questionable cologne choice).

He just shrugged. "Nice to meet you anyway, gorgeous."

"He seems nice," she said absently, turning around to sling her arms over Klaus's shoulders, pressing herself against him.

He grunted, not bothering to answer, and she just laughed. "You have nothing to worry about," she said, and he scoffed.

"I hadn't thought I did," he said with a small dimpled grin, bending to press soft kisses to her jaw. "You're mine, Caroline."

"Maybe we should introduce him to Bonnie," she said, tilting her head to the side as Klaus's lips traveled down her skin slowly.

He hummed to show he'd heard, though she knew that he honestly couldn't care less. "As long as he doesn't touch you again."

"Can you not?" she complained, her tone more playful than irritated, and he ran his palms up and down her sides.

"Mine," he said again, nuzzling her jaw.

"Yeah, yeah," she said long-sufferingly, tugging the ends of his hair lightly between her fingers and planting a quick, soft kiss to his lips.

 **XXX**

"Klaus, I seriously need to get this done," she panted out, not even trying to hold on as Klaus pulled her textbook out of her hands and tugged her dress over her head, pressing her back against his front and cupping her breasts, tugging her nipples between his fingers as he pressed kisses to her neck.

"It can wait."

"It's due tomorrow."

He continued to sprinkle kisses along her collarbone, and she wriggled against him, the lace of her thong soaked through, and he moved one hand between her legs to press the cloth aside, slipping two fingers into her pussy, his thumb pressing against her clit.

She shook against him, slumping back against his body, and she felt him smile against her neck. "You should have done it last week, sweetheart," he said chidingly, but she didn't have the energy to call him out on his tone, letting him flip her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head and pulling her thong down her legs. "Relax."

She arched her back as Klaus took a nipple in his mouth, tugging it lightly with his teeth, a soft moan escaping her lips. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin before blowing on the wet trail he left, making her shiver. He tugged at her nipple with his fingers, moving to her other breast with his mouth, and she squirmed against him, her need for friction making her desperate for touch.

"Klaus, please..." she said, struggling to get him to let go of her wrists, and she felt him smile against her breast.

"Be patient, Caroline."

"Klaus, I am in heat," she snapped. "Waiting is not my favorite activity right now."

"I thought you needed to get your homework done," he said teasingly, and she growled, noticing the way his eyes flashed with want at the sound.

"I want you now."

"I'm aware," he said easily, and she wondered how he could be so calm. She could feel his cock hard and leaking precum against her leg, the way he panted softly when she shifted underneath him to give him friction.

She gasped as he dropped hot, open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen, and she moaned softly in anticipation when he pressed her thighs back, spreading her legs for him, giving her a warning look to indicate that she should keep her wrists where they were. She played along for now, her hips chasing his mouth as he hovered just centimeters away from her center, and she gasped out his name as he nipped her inner thighs lightly, his mouth so close to where she wanted it, but not giving her any relief.

"Please..." she moaned, and she felt him smile against her inner thigh. "Klaus, please."

Her entire body shuddered at the first brush of his tongue against her center, and she rolled her hips against his mouth when he swirled his tongue around her entrance before thrusting it inside of her, curling it against her walls. Klaus traced her folds, flicking his tongue against her sensitive skin before moving to swirl it around her clit, pressing the flat of his tongue against it, making her writhe underneath his mouth.

He pushed her thighs back further to give himself better access, and she sobbed out his name as he lapped enthusiastically at her arousal, the tightness in her lower belly growing close to snapping as he built her up.

"Fuck," she panted, abandoning her attempt to keep her wrists in place and moving to wind her hands in the sheets.

He stopped, and she cried out in frustration as he pulled back, licking her arousal away from his lips as he looked down at her. She knew how she must look, naked and panting, her skin flushed, eyes dark and wanting, and he stared down at her for a few seconds before moving to press his lips against hers, his tongue pressing inside of her mouth, hands clamping down on her wrists to press them against the mattress.

She moaned against his mouth, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist to grind against his cock, and he broke away from her. "Do you want me to fuck you, Caroline? Claim you?"

"Yes," she said impatiently, knowing he just wanted to hear it, and he grinned.

"Tell me."

"Klaus..." she whined, arching her back, and he chuckled softly, bending to nip at her neck.

"Tell me."

"Please fuck me. I want you so much," she gasped out, moaning his name when he pressed inside of her, filling her.

It only took a few thrusts of his cock against her g-spot before she was coming around him, writhing beneath him, her body twisting as she cried out, and he continued to move, fucking her hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room.

"Do you like it when I take you like this, Caroline? When I make you beg for me?"

"Yes," she gasped out, already feeling her second orgasm building.

"Tell me who you belong to, sweetheart."

"You," she panted out, her breaths coming out in sharp gasps. "My mate. I'm yours."

She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, enjoying the way his breathing was ragged, his eyes full of want as he watched her beneath him, and it was only moments later that he came inside of her, slumping on top of her body, burying his face in her neck. They rested like that for a few moments before Caroline flipped them over, reaching to stroke his cock as he hardened again. He was coated with her arousal, his cock slick to her touch, and she settled on her knees between his legs, bending to lick it off.

Her tongue ran slowly along the underside of his cock, one of her palms pressed against his thigh to steady him, and he groaned, his hands digging into the mattress. She curled her hand around his shaft and wrapped her lips around his cock, slowly moving to take more of him as she stroked him with her hand.

"Touch yourself for me," he said, his voice rough with need, and she reached between her thighs to rub her clit, her fingers sliding against the slickness of their mingled arousal. He swore under his breath as he watched with greedy eyes, and she sucked him harder, her hand moving faster against her clit.

She pulled her hand away from him, taking as much of him as she could, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat, and he groaned at the sight of it.

"Caroline..."

She moaned around him as she sucked him, her cheeks hollowing, and she enjoyed watching him come apart as she touched him, the way his body would shake as he fought to hold on. Her finger moved faster against her clit, and she felt herself approach the edge. She massaged his balls, paying attention to his tells, and sped up her movements when it was clear that he was about to come, swallowing when he spilled in her mouth.

Caroline sat up, licking her lips, and he pulled her back on top of him, his hand wandering between her legs, slipping two fingers into her aching pussy and curling them against her g-spot, watching her face intently as he pleasured her.

"We'll take a break in a bit. I do love watching you try to concentrate on your work when you're uncomfortably aroused, your skin stained with my scent..."

 **XXX**

It was the worst kept secret in the pack that Ansel had wanted Mikael dead for what he did to his son, and once the man's youngest child was fully grown, he struck. If a werewolf died in their wolf form, the body wouldn't transform back, which was convenient for pack takeovers.

During one full moon soon after Klaus and Caroline finished college, the citizens of Mystic Falls swore that the wolves of the forest howled more than usual, and the police found the torn body of several wolves in the woods right outside the town.

To be truthful, it seemed that no one in his pack missed Mikael all that much, even his mate.

Klaus took over the pack without much fuss, uniting the two, and ran it alongside his father. Caroline wasn't born into an alpha line, but as Klaus's mate it was her duty to learn as much about ruling as she could. She took to it easily, excelling at securing alliances with other packs and keeping Klaus from letting his temper get the better of him in difficult situations.

Running the pack was a full-time job that didn't pay, and both of them worked full time as well. It was lucky that they were both Type A workaholics, because if they hadn't been it would have been difficult to manage.

Caroline had worked her way up the ladder of an accounting firm very quickly before getting recruited to work at a large corporation by the time she was twenty-seven. Unfortunately, being the person most recently hired put her on the lowest rung of the totem pole, and she'd been assigned a business trip that she was unable to get out of that would end the day after heat season started.

Or, well, it was supposed to have.

She managed to help solve the problem early, and since she'd driven rather than flew she was free to go home. She arrived in the late afternoon of the first day of heat season. Figuring she'd surprise Klaus, she moved to their bedroom and stripped, falling between their sheets, her skin humming with the now-familiar craving for his touch.

She knew that he'd be home in a little less than an hour, and she didn't see the harm in starting without him. She closed her eyes, spreading her legs and letting her hands trail down her stomach. She pressed her fingers against her clit, the other hand cupping her breast and massaging it gently as she fantasized about what Klaus would do when he found her home early.

She rolled onto her hands and knees, her fingers working furiously between her thighs as she brought herself to the edge, pretending her fingers were his, wishing that his soft voice was whispering all the filthy things she wanted in her ear.

She came with his name on her lips, her body shaking, and she let herself recover for a few seconds before she felt the ache in her core build again, her need overpowering her. She rolled over to get her vibrator out of her side table, switching it on and pressing it inside of her, lifting her hips. She began to move it slowly, and she faintly heard the door open in the background as she neared her second orgasm.

She let her hands drop, breathing hard, the toy still pulsing inside of her, and turned to see Klaus in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Hey," she said, rolling over and bringing her leg up as she arched her back, stretching, and she faintly heard Klaus groan.

"Don't stop on my account, sweetheart."

"You want to watch?" she asked, her voice slightly breathless, and he nodded, his eyes fixed on her as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, his cock already hard underneath the fabric.

She kept eye contact with him as she pressed the toy more fully inside of her, arching her back, her lips slightly parted. She was watching his reactions as she pressed two fingers against her clit while angling the vibrator with the other, moaning when she watched him take his cock in his hand, his gaze consuming her as he stroked himself.

"You like watching me?"

He nodded, his thumb brushing over the tip of his cock and she moaned, arching her back as she felt another orgasm crash over her, her pussy clenching around the toy.

"You are stunning," he gasped out, and she smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked, moving to pull out the toy.

"Leave it in," he said quietly, and she bit her lip, moving her hand away and watching her move towards her, his steps predatory.

She moaned when he crawled on top of her, his lips catching hers in rough, biting kisses. "I missed you, Caroline," he said between kisses, his teeth sinking into her lip. "You were all I could think about."

"Me too," she gasped out, her fingernails scratching down his back, making him shake against her, his cock pressing insistently against her inner thigh, the toy pulsing inside of her, making her core ache with need.

"I want to claim you," he said, and she nodded frantically, turning on her hands and knees, her wolf clawing at her to let him take her in the most primal of ways.

God, she'd missed this, she thought as he pressed the lube against her back entrance, his finger slipping inside of her slowly while his other hand pressed the vibrator inside of her to make sure that it would stay, and she took a deep breath, shifting slightly as she adjusted, her head hanging between her arms. He added another finger, moving them slowly, and she moaned softly. She felt Klaus bend to press kisses to her shoulderblade as his fingers moved.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

She nodded, not bothering to speak, too busy dealing with the overwhelming need for his touch building up inside of her with every second she went without his hands on her. He groaned as he stroked himself a few times, and she felt the slick head of him press against her back entrance, and she moaned as he entered her, pausing to make sure she was comfortable before he began to move.

She loved the feeling of him filling her, especially with the addition of the toy pulsing inside of her, and it was almost too much when he pressed his thumb against her clit, the other hand wound in their sheets as he fucked her.

The vibrator pulsed against her g-spot making her squirm, and he was slamming into her as she submitted, her head down, the room filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing and the consistent buzz of the toy.

He leaned down and bit her harshly on the neck, and she clenched around him, her body shaking as she came. He fucked her through her orgasm, groaning her name as he came inside of her, dropping kisses down her shoulderblade and spine as he pulled away, gently tugging the toy out of her.

Her limbs were heavy with satiation, and she hummed in contentment as he nuzzled her neck. "Shower?" he offered between light kisses to her jaw and neck.

"In a minute," she said, trying to calm her breathing. "I love you."

"And I you, my mate."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought :D :D

I only take requests on tumblr (onyourkneescaroline for smut-mandatory prompts, thetourguidebarbie for smut-optional). Even if you do not have a tumblr, you can totally put in a prompt. Just click the ask button and put it in as an anonymous user :)

Hugs!  
-Angie


	30. Back of the Club

Summary: Caroline's been dancing with all of Klaus's friends, but not him. He wants an explanation. Birthday present for wanderlustfaery

Contains: Semi-public sex, a blowjob, missionary position. Not very kinky.

* * *

Klaus sipped his bourbon and glared in the general direction of his friend Marcel, who was just the latest of his string of friends to be dragged by the pretty blonde onto the dancefloor, her back pressed against their chests, arms around their shoulders, hips grinding against them as she moved to the music.

He'd been eyeing her since they walked in, but he was the only one that she hadn't pulled away to dance with her. It wasn't that he thought he might be last in line, either. He assumed that it was possible after the first hour, but she'd been through most of them at least three times, and they were all only too happy to play along (Enzo giving him a suggestive smirk when he mentioned how good of a dancer 'Caroline' was).

He watched as she threw her head back against Marcel's shoulder, his hands landing on her hips, and she slowly turned to make eye contact with him, licking her lips as she looked Klaus up and down.

But no. If she'd waited this long to drag him out, she was going to be sorely disappointed.

She broke away from Marcel and walked towards him, leaning against the bar. "Hi."

"Hello," he said sullenly, knocking back the rest of his bourbon in one go.

He was only a little drunk (okay, maybe a lot drunk), which wasn't normal for him. He usually stopped drinking early to avoid the massive hangover the next day, but he'd (for some reason) just felt like drinking was the best solution to avoid throwing some petulant comments the girl's way.

He could tell that she was completely sober, though. He hadn't seen her drink anything all night, and she was showing no signs of intoxication. He knew he was eyeing her as a starving person might eye a cheeseburger but honestly couldn't bring himself to care that much.

"You've been watching me all night," she said, giving him a narrow-eyed look. "What is your problem?"

"What's your problem? Am I the only one not worth a dance?" he asked, his words slightly slurred, only realizing how immature he sounded when she slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Oh my god, is that why you're sulking? I've been waiting for you to sober up all night. Your friends kept telling me that you stop drinking around eleven, but you just like, kept going. I was just telling Marcel what a liar he was."

"While you were grinding against him," Klaus muttered petulantly, and she huffed.

"Look, you're hot and everything, but your weird possessive thing when you don't even know my name is a huge turn-off. Your chances of getting me into bed tonight are dropping every second."

"I do know your name, Caroline," he said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Stalker, huh? Still not earning any points, there."

"Who says I want to earn points?" he asked, and she snorted.

"Please. You are not subtle. That, and Enzo told me you were interested."

"Oh," he said lamely, fiddling with his (empty) glass of bourbon and looking at her. "Well, I am very much interested, if you still are."

Her lips twitched. "Maybe when you're sober."

"Dance with me until then?" he offered, holding out a hand, and she gave him a calculating glance before nodding and taking it.

He led her to the dance floor and pulled her back against his front, moving against her to the thrumming beat of the music, and her curves were heaven against his body. Caroline grabbed his wrist, setting his hand on her abdomen, and he pressed his palm against her slightly sweaty skin under her low-cut blouse, taking it as an invitation to bend and kiss her neck under her ear.

His cock was hardening, and he ground against her arse, the friction making him groan as the hand that wasn't stroking her stomach squeezed her hip, pulling her closer.

"Fuck," she breathed, reaching behind her to tug his hair, her back arching as she ground against him, and he swore softly, tugging her earlobe between his teeth, hoping that the alcohol would flush out of his system soon.

She turned in his arms, her forehead pressing against his. Her skirt was tantalizingly short, and he caught a flash of lace as it rode up when she ground her core against the erection throbbing uncomfortably against the fabric of his jeans.

The feel of her body moving against his was incredible, and they somehow made it to the back room. Her cousin Matt owned the club, she explained between her panting as he pressed kisses to her shoulder while she fumbled with the keys before they stumbled in, and she turned, pressing him against the door to finally— _finally_ —press greedy, biting kisses to his lips, her tongue swiping behind his teeth as she tasted him.

"You still taste like bourbon," she said between kisses.

"I'm not drunk anymore, love, I swear."

She smiled as she pulled away, planting kisses on his neck and reaching to press the lock in the door, pulling back to pull his shirt over his head before fusing her lips to his again. He groaned into her mouth as she reached between them to palm his erection in his jeans, and he slid his hand up the back of her thigh to tug at the lace of her thong, making her moan.

She wriggled away, though, scratching her nails down his chest and following with her mouth, making his cock throb almost painfully as she scraped her teeth against his skin, falling to her knees.

"Are you sure you're sober?" she asked, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them, looking up at him as she did so.

He swallowed audibly, nodding, taking in the sight of her as she smirked at him, scooting forward to rub him through the fabric of his boxers.

"I'm just going to have to make sure."

"How?" he ground out, trying not to groan as she pushed the fabric down to take him in her hand, stroking him lazily as she looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"My mom was a cop, so I know some of the basic tests. You know, just to see."

"Right," he ground out, watching as her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she bent to flick it against the tip of him, and he groaned, his hand fumbling to hold onto the doorknob for balance.

"Say the alphabet backwards for me," she ordered, her head tilted to the side as she smirked at him. "If you do it, I'll let you touch me."

He looked down at her, drinking in how the low-cut neckline of her top revealed the creamy swell of her cleavage, the skirt (most likely purposefully) riding up on her thighs as she knelt in front of him, revealing a hint of the curve of her arse.

He nodded, taking a deep breath as he watched her swirl her tongue around the head of his cock, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Klaus..." she sang tauntingly, shaking him out of his trance.

"Right," he said, closing his eyes, trying to focus on passing the stupid test so that she'd let him run his hands over her skin. "Z, Y, X...Fuck..."

She'd wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly, but she pulled back when he swore, still stroking his shaft with her hand but looking up at him. "Come on, Klaus, I'm waiting."

He huffed. "W, V," he said slowly, his head falling against the door as she took him back in her mouth, her lips slowly chasing her hand down the length of him as he spoke. "U, T, R—"

She pulled back, releasing his cock from her mouth, and he groaned.

"You missed a letter," she said. "Start over."

He did, getting ten letters in before she began to suck harder, and his hips jerked, thrusting into her mouth. She gagged, her mouth and hand slowing down to stroke him lazily and he watched as her cheeks hollowed while she sucked him. She stopped moving whenever he stopped talking, and he struggled through the first half, his mind consistently going blank for seconds at a time as she swallowed around him or scraped her teeth along the sensitive skin of his shaft.

He groaned as he got to the final few letters, gasping them out, and Caroline cupped his balls, massaging them gently as she sped up her movements.

She hummed around him when he'd gasped out, "A," pulling back, and licking the entire length of him, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock as he watched with greedy eyes.

"Good," she said, a small smirk pulling at her lips, and that was all the hint he needed to press her to the carpeted floor, his mouth rough and demanding against hers, tongue pushing inside to taste his mark on her tongue.

She spread her legs, lifting her hips as he slid his hands up her skirt, tugging the string of her thong aside and groaning when he found how wet she was, pressing two fingers inside of her tight, wet heat.

She moaned into his mouth, her fingers tangling in his hair as she arched her back, pressing her body against him, and he pulled his hand away when her body stiffened as she approached the edge.

"Seriously?" she panted between kisses when he pulled away, squeezing her eyes shut and wriggling against him, trying to get friction as he pulled her thong down her legs, tossing it away and pushing her skirt around her hips.

He pulled away to watch her as he ground his erection against her thigh, and she reached between them to stroke him, guiding him to her entrance.

He swore as he pushed inside of her, her pussy clenching around his cock, and she moaned as he began to move, setting a demanding pace as he cupped the back of her thighs, bringing her legs up to push deeper.

"Klaus, oh my god..." she gasped, rolling her hips against him, her eyes glazed and unseeing as he brought her to the edge, and he watched as she found her release, her back arching, arms stretching over her head as she writhed against him, the feel of her as she came around him tipping him over the edge.

He fucked her through their highs, his hands moving to hold her thighs back, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, trying to let her ride out her release as long as possible, and she moaned his name through ragged breaths as she relaxed, her forehead slick with sweat, blinking lazily as he bent to kiss her again, tugging her lower lip between his teeth.

"Fuck, Caroline, that was..."

"Dinner tomorrow," she ordered, her breathing still slightly labored. "Be here to pick me up at six. Play your cards right, and you might actually convince me to go home with you instead of letting you fuck me on the carpet of my cousin's office."

"Looking forward to it," he said, watching as she twisted slightly, sitting up and stretching, her breasts pressed against her top.

"For the record, you're kind of cute when you're jealous," she said casually, getting up and grabbing her thong to slide it back on, and he felt his cock twitch again at the sight of his release staining her thighs. "But don't make the possessive thing a habit."

"If I do, will you steal some handcuffs?" he teased, and he found he quite liked the way she threw her head back to laugh, her hand smoothing her hair.

"Maybe another time."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	31. Five Wishes

Summary: Tyler is convinced that Caroline is being brainwashed to choose Klaus, and injects her with a potion that makes her confess five fantasies to the object of her affection. To Tyler's horror, it's Klaus.

 **Content warning: Tyler watching could be considered dub-con.**

Contains: blowjob, anal, bdsm with a spreader bar, eating out, dirty talk, being watched while having sex, bondage, coming all over someone's body...etc.

* * *

"It seems we have a guest, sweetheart."

Caroline looked up from her laptop to see Klaus dump a clearly dead Tyler on the carpet, his neck twisted at an odd angle.

"Was that really necessary?" Caroline asked, shutting her computer, and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"No. I could have just ripped his heart out and been done with it. Would you like me to?"

He was already reaching for Tyler's chest, clearly just itching to rip the other man's heart out, but Caroline gave him an exasperated glare as she pushed herself out of their bed. "No, don't."

He smiled at her long-suffering tone as she came to stand beside him, looking down at her dead friend. "Why was he here?"

"Shouting about how I was brainwashing you or some such business. He said he'd fixed it, but I snapped his neck before he could get into any details."

"I told him that I was fine when I left," Caroline said irritably, remembering the huge fight she'd had with her friends six months before when she'd packed up for New Orleans, sick of Elena and the Salvatores and the general CW-teen-drama feel of it all. "I said I wanted to be with you, and that they all had to respect my choices."

"If he thought you were brainwashed do you think he'd believe you?" Klaus asked dryly, and Caroline glared at him. "I told him if he tried to hurt you, I'd kill him. I don't make empty threats, sweetheart. You know that."

Caroline huffed. She'd just have to convince Tyler that everything was fine, and hopefully he'd leave them alone. The problem was how...

"Just let me talk to him first. If he promises he'll leave and never come back, then you can't kill him. Okay?"

Klaus seemed genuinely torn for a few seconds before Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, and he nodded reluctantly.

"Great," Caroline said, confident that Tyler would see it her way. She heard the creak of bone snapping back into place as Tyler recovered, his eyes opening blearily. "Leave us alone for a few?" she asked, glancing at Klaus.

"I'll be right outside," he said, and she knew that he'd probably be as close to the door as physically possible without actually coming in, thinking he was protecting her from her ex-boyfriend that she'd known since Kindergarten.

Ugh. Men.

She watched him leave before turning back to Tyler, who was stirring slowly.

"Caroline..." he mumbled, and she sighed, sitting down next to him and watching him sit up groggily.

"Hey. So...I just want you to know that I'm completely, one hundred percent fine. I know that you don't think that Klaus and I should be together, but that's really none of your business. I don't owe you any explanations, but I'll tell you that he makes me happy, and- _Ouch!_ What the hell, Tyler?"

Klaus was in the room before she could blink, holding Tyler up to the wall by the neck, his eyes yellow. "What did you do to her?"

Caroline pulled the needle out of her arm, grimacing and shaking it before feeling a bit dizzy, though she managed to listen to Tyler's explanation.

"It's a potion, and it'll make her a little, you know, _uncomfortable_ until she confesses the five things she wants most from the true 'object of her affection'."

Caroline honestly wanted to punch Tyler in his stupid arrogant face, already feeling the shreds of discomfort well up inside of her. She knew the reason why he'd done it (other than him being a world-class _idiot_ ), which was that he thought _he'd_ be the true object of her affection (or at least that it would be someone that wasn't Klaus).

Fortunately for her (and unfortunately for Tyler), he was out of luck.

Klaus turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised, still holding Tyler against the wall with one hand. She could tell that he was unsure, as though he was nervous that he wouldn't be the one she chose.

Which was silly, really. She chose him over all her friends, over everyone in her life. She shifted, heat building in her lower belly, her core craving friction, and she felt dread swell in her stomach as well, her face flushing as she realized that she'd have to confess some of her deepest, filthiest fantasies before the spell would lift.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass," she blurted before clapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, her exasperated-at-her-foot-in-mouth-self ' _Seriously?_ ' muffled behind her fingers. She knew it was silly to be nervous, especially since anal wasn't all that kinky in the grand scheme of things (and since Klaus had probably done pretty much everything over the course of his life), but it was still a bit nerve-wracking to confess something that she knew would be easy to try.

Especially considering the way he was _looking_ at her...

Klaus turned to face Tyler almost absent-mindedly, ordering him to stand still and be silent before he stalked towards Caroline predatorily. "Is that so?" he asked, his voice low and smooth, and she nodded, still hiding behind her palms.

He gently grabbed her wrists and tugged her hands away from her face. "Tell me what other fantasies you have about me, sweetheart," he said, and she'd never seen him look so smug.

It was kind of irritating, to be honest.

"I don't know," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes, her face beet red.

"I think you do," he said, moving to run his nose along her jaw, his lips curled into a smile as he let go of her wrists to settle his hands on her hips and pull her against him, his mouth moving against her cheek as he spoke. "Don't be afraid to say what you want, sweetheart."

He nipped her skin lightly with his blunt teeth, and she let herself relax against his body, his palms soothingly warm against her hips, trying to block out the fact that Tyler was watching them with eyes almost impossibly wide, clearly not having expected this turn of events.

It was somehow easier to confess what she wanted when she didn't have to look Klaus in the eye, even though she knew it was a bit silly. She thought about all the times she'd driven one town over so that the librarian wouldn't spread gossip around town if she checked out naughty romance novels. The erotic fiction she'd read online, always carefully deleted from her internet history. That one time she'd gone on pornhub (just to see what all the fuss was about), and retreated quickly, though not before seeing a bunch of terms she'd looked up on Urban Dictionary later that night.

And then actively fantasized about.

"Sex in public," she suggested, trailing off into a question at the end, pulling back to see Klaus's reaction, and he nodded easily.

"I have some places I'd love to take you," he said, the double entendre falling from his lips with a wicked smile.

"Okay," she said, gaining more confidence at his reactions to her fantasies. "Roleplay?"

"Anything in particular?" he asked, and she nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Caroline..."

"The one I've been using most often lately is you teaching me."

"A naughty schoolgirl fantasy?" he asked, his lips twitching. "Do you want me to punish you in detention, sweetheart? Call me Mr. MIkaelson and spread your legs for some extra credit?"

She scoffed, pulling back to punch him in the arm. "No. I meant like... teaching me about sex."

"Ah," he said slowly, trailing a fingertip down her jaw, and she leaned into his touch almost unconsciously, her eyes sliding shut for a moment before she opened them again. "You want to play the pure virgin and let me defile you?"

"Maybe..."

"I'd be happy to corrupt you, love. The fourth?"

She was reluctant to say it, her eyes darting to Tyler, knowing that he would be disgusted with her fantasy about Klaus but not able to gather the will to care.

The building ache between her thighs spurred her on even as she decided that Tyler could take his judgments about her and Klaus somewhere else, alleviating her worries by making the possible outcome of relief from Klaus's touch that much sweeter.

"BDSM."

"What kind?" he asked immediately, and she could almost see the gears turning in his head as he considered the possibilities. "Do you want me to order you about, sweetheart? To ask you to do things for me and tell you what a good girl you were for me? Or perhaps you'd like me on my knees for you, submitting to my queen..."

"Submitting doesn't really seem like your thing," she said weakly, the pulsing of her core making her shift against him as she pictured the first scenario in her mind.

"It's not my favorite," he admitted, his thumbs sneaking under her blouse to rub circles against her skin. "But I'd do it for you."

"It's okay. I wanted...the first one."

The smile he gave her made her skin heat, his eyes drinking her in as though he'd like nothing more than to tease her until she begged right at that moment. "I look forward to it," he said, his voice low and husky as he bent to tug her earlobe between his teeth, one of his hands moving underneath her skirt to press against the back of her thigh. "And the last?"

"I want you to come on me. All over me," she said, growing more comfortable with saying what she wanted every time she spoke. "I want to suck your cock and have you come on my chest. I want you to fuck me and mark my body."

She felt his cock harden even more against her lower belly at her words, his body clearly indicating how appealing he found the idea. "I'd love to see you spread on our sheets, your body slick, skin stained with my scent."

He seemed to take an added amount of satisfaction from saying it, and she realized why when she heard Tyler huff between his teeth. Klaus was staking his claim on her, showing Tyler that she was _his_ , and Caroline realized that she kind of liked it.

The pulsing of her core faded somewhat, no longer as insistently uncomfortable, but she knew that the arousal building between her thighs, the slickness she could already feel spread along her skin, was the product of the way his voice wrapped around the words he spoke, the way he described the ways he'd fulfill her fantasies...

"Was that what you wanted to hear, mate?" Klaus asked, turning to face Tyler, and Caroline realized that Klaus wasn't the only one who had gotten hard from their conversation.

Tyler shook his head, and Caroline took a small amount of satisfaction from how he was clearly mortified by how turned on he was from listening to all the ways his sire wanted to fuck her.

Served him right, really.

Klaus seemed to agree, a small smirk spreading across his face. "Since you decided to put the spell on her, I think you should see the results, or at least one of them. Don't you think, sweetheart?" he asked, turning to her, and she felt her heart pound in excitement at the idea of Tyler watching them.

"Yeah. Sure."

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Caroline," Klaus said, his tone serious as he searched her face, trying to make sure she was comfortable.

"I want to," she said quickly (almost too quickly, judging by Klaus's smirk).

"All right then, love," he said before turning to Tyler, catching the other man's gaze in his to compel him. "Caroline and I are going to try out one or two of her fantasies, and you have two choices. You may leave and pray I decide not to come after you, or you can watch just this once and be free."

Caroline knew perfectly well that Klaus wouldn't waste any minions on a search for Tyler, and she knew that Tyler probably knew that as well, the calculating look on his face a testament to that.

"I'll watch," he said finally (to Caroline's surprise), and he looked mutinous at his own words.

"Do tell us if you like what you see, mate, or if you need a better view to watch me have her in all the ways you'll only ever fantasize about."

Tyler nodded, repeating Klaus's instructions, his expression venomous, his cock clearly hard and throbbing against the zipper of his jeans.

"Oh, and no touching yourself. Since you so rudely invaded Caroline's life, I think it's only fair that she decides if you should get some relief."

Caroline cupped Klaus's cheek when he turned back around, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. He responded immediately, his palms squeezing her hips as he pulled her flush against him, grinding his hard cock against her thigh. She moaned as he moved his hand up her spine slowly over her blouse, his fingertips lightly pressing against her back before he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back so he could nip and lick at her neck.

She tilted her head to the side to watch Tyler, who was still leaning against the wall. He was watching them, his eyes dark with lust. There was something about knowing that he was getting hard from watching that made her feel empowered, a petty part of her wanting to show him how she'd dodged a bullet when he'd walked away. She wanted to see the regret in his eyes when he understood that it could have been him if he hadn't been so stupid.

And that now it never would be.

"That feels so good," she said as Klaus slipped his hand under her skirt to rub her clit through the lace of her thong, her pussy already soaking from their conversation.

She reached to rub him through his jeans, gasping softly as he ran his blunt teeth along her collarbone, his hips jerking against her hand.

She pulled back to tug his shirt over his head, and he watched her hungrily as she stripped for him, her movements slow and teasing as she bent to remove her skirt.

"Can't see you. Can you turn?" Tyler asked through gritted teeth, clearly not liking that he had to say when he wanted something.

Caroline obligingly turned to face Tyler as she unclipped her bra, Klaus pressing his bare chest to her back as he cupped her breasts in his hands, tugging at her nipples, pressing kisses to her neck as her head fell against his shoulder.

Tyler was shifting uncomfortably, clearly trying to get friction against his cock with his jeans, and Caroline moaned as Klaus's hand trailed down her stomach to her thong, moving under the fabric to rub her clit.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she gasped, a moan escaping her as Klaus sped his movements.

"I like hearing Caroline moan," Tyler said, his voice strangled as he choked out the words. "I want to see how wet she is."

She felt Klaus smirk against her neck as he easily tore off her thong. "Put your arms around me, sweetheart," he said, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his neck to help her keep her balance before he cupped the backs of her thighs in his hands, lifting her, spreading her legs open for Tyler to see.

She knew that she was practically dripping, arousal coating her inner thighs, and she watched through hooded eyes as Tyler licked his lips absently. "Do you like seeing how wet I am for Klaus?" Caroline asked, her voice thick and husky with need, hips rolling against air instinctively, greedy for friction.

"Yes," Tyler said, and Caroline smirked.

"Put me down," she said to Klaus, who obligingly gently set her back on her feet. She fell to her knees, turning to face him and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers.

He stepped out of them and moved so that Tyler could see them from the side, getting a good view of her hand wrapped around his cock.

"Do you want to watch me suck Klaus's cock, Tyler?" she asked, shooting him a glance. "Do you want to watch Klaus come on my body? Mark me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me," she ordered, her tongue darting out to swirl around the head of Klaus's cock, a groan rumbling in his throat.

"I want to watch you suck Klaus's cock," Tyler ground out, the words sounding foreign on his tongue, but his eyes were dark, his body taut with tension as he watched Caroline take Klaus's cock in her mouth.

Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him, her hand wrapping around the base to stroke him in time with her mouth, and Klaus tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging it lightly. She moaned at the sensation of it, her hands moving to dig her fingernails into his hips, tugging slightly, encouraging him to thrust into her mouth, relaxing her throat as best she could.

She'd figured out that she liked it a bit rough, liked it when he fucked her mouth until she gagged, the way he looked at her when she took him in as far as she could, how her lips looked around the base of his cock.

"Fuck," he ground out, and she gave a strangled moan as she sucked, adding just a hint of teeth along his shaft.

She vaguely heard Tyler groan as well, saw his hands clenching into fists in frustration out of the corner of her eye, and Klaus tugged her hair harshly, indicating she should pull back. She did, stroking the base of his cock until he came on her breasts, his come dripping down her body.

She stood, taking his lower lip between her teeth and tugging before he pulled her to crush her sensitive breasts against his chest, kissing her roughly, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She moaned as he cupped her ass, pulling her to wrap her legs around his waist, and he moved to press her against the wall, pressing open mouthed kisses on her shoulders and cleavage, sucking hard, the marks fading fast on her skin.

He was hard again, vampire stamina doing its job well, and he pressed inside of her. All three of them groaned, and Klaus began to move, their skin slapping together as he fucked her. Caroline watched Tyler over his shoulder, her breathing harsh, eyes glazed.

"You feel so good," she said, her words turning into a moan as he fucked her harder pulling away with a groan just before she was about to come.

She moaned in protest as he put her down, pinning her wrists over her head with one hand as he stroked himself with the other, coming on her abdomen.

"I love the way you look like this, sweetheart," he said, his voice husky as he trailed hand up her side. "Covered in my mark."

"Do you like the way I look, Tyler?" she asked, lightly pushing Klaus aside so that Tyler could see her front. He nodded jerkily, and she almost felt sorry for him as she watched him shift on his feet, his cock probably painfully hard.

Almost.

"I want Klaus, Tyler. I'm not brainwashed, and I'm not under a spell. I want him to claim me, and I want him to moan my name. I want to be his. I want _him_. And I want you to watch while he takes me. I want you to see me moan his name."

Tyler nodded, his eyes flashing yellow, and Klaus had gotten lube while she was talking to Tyler, directing her on her hands and knees as he moved behind her, stroking himself before pressing slick fingers against her back entrance.

She moaned as he slipped one finger in, waiting until she'd adjusted before adding another. She kept her breathing even, looking at Tyler out of the corner of her eye, her pussy throbbing with need, aching for release.

Once he felt like she was ready, she felt the tip of his cock push against her ass before he slowly entered her, and her panting was almost embarrassingly desperate.

"Please," she gasped, her head hanging down between her arms, hair a curtain around her, and Klaus obliged, beginning to move.

She panted out his name as he fucked her, and he whispered pretty words in her ear about how tight she was, how good she felt, how he loved it when she moaned. He loved seeing her bent over in submission, he said, loved _claiming_ her, and she came hard when he brushed her clit with his fingertip, her entire body shaking as he pulled away, and she heard him groan as he stroked himself to completion, coming on her lower back.

Klaus stood, and Caroline was satisfied to see that he looked slightly shaken as well, dazed from satiation, and he walked to Tyler. "What do you think, Caroline? Should we let him come?"

"Sure, whatever," Caroline said, her breathing still labored as she laid on the floor, thoroughly spent.

She could hear the smirk in Klaus's voice as he told Tyler he could come now, and Tyler's immediate groan of relief. Caroline turned to watch him, satisfied at his embarrassment from coming in his clothes in a petty sort-of way.

"Leave. Don't come back."

Tyler sped out of the room, and Caroline turned on her side to face Klaus, still too exhausted to move. "That was...amazing."

"It was."

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" she asked, still slightly breathless, sitting up.

"Not particularly. I do love seeing you like this, sweetheart," he said, a small smirk on his face as he drank her in with his eyes, the way his come had dried across her skin clearly making him hard again.

She stood, her legs still slightly wobbly, walking to him and cupping his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss. "We can just do it again later," she breathed between kisses. "And again, and again..."

 **XXX**

"Klaus..." Caroline moaned softly, her hair spread on their pillows as Klaus kissed her neck, pushing her skirt around her hips, rubbing his knuckle against her clit through the fabric of her thong.

"You like that, love?"

"Yeah," she gasped out, lifting her hips to encourage his hand.

He hooked his fingers around the band of her thong, pulling it down her legs, and she moaned softly as he kissed the inside of her thighs, pushing them back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, arching her back as Klaus's lips wandered dangerously close to her center.

"Has no one ever done this for you before sweetheart?" he asked, and Caroline mustered up a blush, forcing a gasp, her eyes wide.

"No. Never."

"Well, I'll change that, shall I?"

"Okay," she said, frowning as she watched Klaus bend down to drag his tongue along her entrance, and she moaned, rolling her hips against his mouth as he lapped at her arousal. "Oh my god, that feels so good..." she gasped gripping the sheets and crying out as he tonguefucked her, feeling her release building inside of her.

He pressed his fingers inside of her, curling them against her g-spot and wrapping his lips around her clit, sucking once, and she came undone, screaming his name and writhing against his mouth.

"Oh my god..." she panted as she came down from her high, Klaus pulling away and licking his lips. "What was that?"

"You've never had an orgasm, sweetheart?" he asked, and she appreciated how good of an actor he was, his face seeming genuinely confused.

"Never," she said, biting her lip and shaking her head. "Is that the only way you can make me come?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I have so much to show you..."

 **XXX**

"What's your safe word, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, looking up at her as he secured the soft leather cuffs around her wrists.

"Pomegranate," she said, tugging lightly on the bonds around her wrists, leaning back against the soft pillows.

"Spread your legs for me," he said, and Caroline eyed the bar he was holding warily.

"What's that?" she asked, her eyes darting up to his expectant face. "Klaus," she added, and he nodded once, showing that she was in the clear for forgetting (just this once).

He'd been easing her into the whole dominance/submission thing, and she'd really liked it so far, found that she responded to encouragement and praise more than she thought she would. She had flat out refused to call him 'Master' or 'Sir', but calling him by his name as a title was something she was willing to do.

She did enjoy the bondage, though. Being tied up at the mercy of someone she trusted completely was thrilling, and the week before he'd tied her up with a vibrator inside of her, using the remote to control it while he stroked himself and watched as she twisted on the bed, her body quivering with need as she fell over the edge over and over.

He hadn't introduced anything that she'd never seen before, though, and this was new.

"This is a spreader bar," he said, watching her face carefully as he strapped it to one of her ankles, lightly tugging her other foot to place it as far as it could comfortably go. "Tell me if that's comfortable now. I will not ask again."

"It's fine, Klaus," she said, shifting slightly to get used to the light tug on her inner thighs.

"Good. Now, I don't want you to come for me until I let you. You may attempt to hold back on your own, or I am willing to compel you not to come. The compulsion would break with the safe-word. Which would you prefer?"

"Will you punish me if I come without permission?" she asked hesitantly, and he nodded.

"Yes."

"The compulsion please," she said.

"All right, sweetheart. Look at me," he said, cupping her face and hooking her eyes with his, compelling her not to come, and she shifted as he broke eye contact.

He trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, teasing the sensitive skin, and she moaned softly, lifting her hips as he traced her entrance with his finger. She moaned, her eyes closing.

"I love the way you look like this, sweetheart. Spread wide open and wanting for me. Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, please Klaus."

"Ask."

"Please touch me, Klaus," she said, her voice already slightly breathless from the small jolts of pleasure he was giving her.

"Good girl," he whispered, one hand brushing over the skin of her abdomen as he pressed a finger to her clit with the other, and she shook underneath his fingers, her hips rolling against his hand, her core clenching at his soft praise.

He pressed two fingers inside of her, curling them to touch her g-spot, and she quivered against him, the pleasure building in her lower belly torture as she rolled her hips against his fingers, unable to find release. She looked up at him to see him smirk. "You're so pretty when you're flushed and desperate, Caroline."

"Please, Klaus," she whispered, and he shook his head.

"Not yet."

She gasped softly as he pulled his fingers away from her, her pussy clenching from the loss of sensation, and he smiled as he pulled a toy from the side table, switching the vibrator on the lowest setting and brushing it against her clit, making her body shake.

Her thighs were aching slightly from the pull of spreading them, and she moaned as Klaus dragged the tip of the toy towards her entrance, pressing it inside of her and increasing the power with the remote.

She tried to squirm, tried to find friction, but he held her hip with one hand, steadying her. "Don't move, sweetheart."

"Sorry, Klaus," she said, trying her best not to let her hips jerk as the pressure built in her lower belly, her entire body hanging on the precipice of release but unable to achieve it.

She watched as he made sure the vibrator was secure before he pulled back, his eyes dark as he watched her squirm, moving to the foot of the bed for a better view and easily unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans to pull out his cock, stroking himself as he watched.

"Beg," he ordered, his eyes locked on her flushed face. She knew her eyes were glazed over, her lips slightly parted as she tried to make herself tip over the edge despite knowing it was useless.

"Please..." she gasped, arching her back as she struggled against the cuffs holding her wrists. "Please, Klaus."

"You can do better."

"Please let me come. I'm so close."

"More," he said, his voice low and dangerous, eyes glinting as he watched her struggle.

She'd never felt so exposed, with her hands tied above her head, her legs spread far enough apart that her arousal-slicked thighs were aching, her skin damp with sweat as she writhed against the pressure from the toy.

"Please let me come, Klaus. I'll do anything. Please, I just...I need..."

"Anything?" he asked, and she could hear the smile pulling on his lips but was too lost in the haze of pleasure to care, needing release so badly that she was, in fact, ready to do anything.

"Yes, Klaus. Please..."

"Come," he said, and she clenched around the toy, her entire body shaking as her screams of his name echoed off the walls.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	32. His Latest Invention

Summary: Klaus is a mad scientist and Caroline has superpowers and is the daughter of the head of a crime ring and basically I don't know what this is but the point is that they work together for evil?

Content: Plot. Blowjob.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline snapped, looking at her (ex, if she had anything to say about it now) boyfriend in disbelief.

Tyler, who "worked for the government", had woken her up and carried her to a large black SUV, whispering that someone dangerous was after them because of a project he was working on, but that everything was going to be fine, so she hadn't struggled.

The reality was much, _much_ worse.

In other words, Tyler _was_ the danger.

"I'm a private contractor," he repeated.

"Okay. I wanted to make sure I heard right, just so I can make sure that stabbing you in the face with my shoe is the right course of action here."

"Look, I just want you to know that I love you, and if you cooperate, they'll let you go after it's over. No questions asked. We can be together-"

"Seriously? You _lied_ to me, Tyler. Our entire relationship was a lie. You think that you can kidnap me, tie me up, lock me in a room, and I'd still want to date you?"

"Well, my mission was to get you to trust me before I brought you here and just let them have you, but I made a deal with them. Look, originally it was going to be a lot worse. You know what they do to people like you..."

"People like me?" she asked, her voice panicked as she realized what this was about. They didn't want her for the information about her father's company (crime organization, drug cartel, whatever), as she assumed when she woke up with her hands tied behind her back. They probably didn't even know that she was related to him, considering the work her father had put in to change her identity once he found out that she had powers.

The last thing he needed was for his baby girl to be in danger for both, especially when she wanted nothing to do with his illegal shenanigans.

She thought she'd been so careful...

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her eyes wide, and Tyler touched her upper arms lightly, looking her in the eye.

"They just want some blood. Maybe run a few tests. I promise it'll all be over soon, and then we can go anywhere. Run away."

If he thought she was going anywhere with him, he was sorely mistaken.

"No way in hell," she growled, narrowing her eyes. "I'd rather die."

"Babe..." Tyler said, his expression condescendingly sympathetic. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but I made a deal for your freedom. It could have been so much worse."

"Worse?" she spluttered, shifting in her seat, adjusting her hands. "This is pretty bad, Tyler."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm going to go get the doctor, okay?"

She was quiet as he left, closing the door behind him, and she looked around to see if there were any obvious security cameras before wincing as she broke her thumbs with two loud cracks, letting the ropes fall away and shaking her hands out as they healed themselves.

Let's be clear, she wasn't Wolverine or anything.

Her powers were limited. Broken bones, gunshot wounds, pain from high heels after a long day? All easily fixable.

Anything more than that was a bit out of her league.

She rolled her neck and shoulders to get the cramps out of the way and loosen up before going to the door. She probably only had a few minutes before the doctor would arrive and figure out that she'd escaped.

Unfortunately, she hadn't moved fast enough, and the door opened to reveal an attractive man in a lab coat with sandy hair and stubble. She was about to attack as soon as he closed the door, but he caught her wrist before she could throw a punch.

"Your father sent me," he whispered, and she immediately relaxed her body, though she kept her guard up, totally ready to strangle him at a moment's notice.

"Password?" she whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"Red velvet," he said, the words describing her perfectly innocent favorite cupcake flavor rolling off his tongue like a caress.

"Okay," she said quietly. "How are you getting me out of here?"

"I should warn you that if you let me take you, you'll be working for your father on missions like all of the other agents. He'll remove your alias from all records and you'll take your real name. No contact with friends, old boyfriends... Camille O'Connell won't exist anymore."

"She was boring anyway."

A shadow of a smile crossed his face. "All right, Caroline."

"And what's your name, agent?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she tried to figure out if she'd seen him before.

She'd met some of her father's agents before, though only the highly ranking ones. She always had a bodyguard (she assumed that Jeremy was dead, which was a pity, he'd been one of her favorites), and when she came home she sometimes had contact with them.

This one didn't look familiar, which was odd since her father would probably only trust high ranking agents with her safety.

He grinned. "I'm not an agent, actually. I'm just working undercover here as a scientist, which is why they let me in to see you."

That explained it.

"Am I blowing your cover?"

"Of course," he said easily. "Luckily, I've retrieved the information I need. Now. Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm going to have to re-tie you, just for appearances sake. However, I'll not make the ropes too tight."

"Okay," she said, putting her hands behind her back. "If you try anything, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't expect any less from Bill's daughter," he said wryly, and he moved behind her to re-fasten the ropes.

"You didn't tell me your name," she said once he was done.

"Dr. Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus."

Their escape was easy; clearly well-planned.

The car was driven by some guy with over-gelled hair and an eerily creepy smirk, and Klaus stripped off his lab coat as they drove back to Caroline's childhood home (and base of her father's company) in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Caroline tried very _very_ hard to not stare at the way it clung to him, and was content to stare out the window, trying not to stare at Klaus in the reflection.

When they arrived, Klaus somehow managed to walk around the car by the time she'd opened the door, helping her to step out. His palm was warm against hers, and she shot him a small smile before noticing her father standing there, looking at her expectantly.

"Caroline."

"Daddy," she greeted, letting him pull her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you're okay."

She buried her face in his chest, trying not to cry. She'd nearly been experimented on by a bunch of scientists that thought of her as a novelty. She'd been betrayed by the guy she thought she was kind of fond of (because let's be real here, she knew there was something off about Tyler from day one, but the really good sex made up for it), and now all she felt was anger.

Her shoulders were shaking as the reality of what could have happened hit her. "Tyler...he gave me up to get dissected like an animal and thought I'd run away with him afterwards like nothing had happened."

"I know, sweetie. I'm so sorry," Bill said, rocking her in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, stroking her hair the way he did when she cried as a child.

"I want to kill him," she said quietly.

"That's my baby girl."

 **XXX**

"Hey," Caroline said, walking into the research and development lab, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked over to Klaus.

She'd learned that he was the head of the department, and once her father started setting her on missions, she'd gone to see him to test out all the latest toys.

As the daughter of the leader, she should get first dibs, after all.

Klaus indulged her past the point that was reasonable, really. She'd often suggest ideas for new inventions, and she'd find it waiting for her in a nicely-wrapped box on her side table a few weeks later. She still wasn't sure whether it was because she was the big boss's daughter, or because he was fond of her, but she'd bet on the latter.

Klaus didn't seem to put much stock in hierarchy unless it benefitted him. It had gotten him in trouble with Bill a few times, but the fondness worked both ways, and a little wide-eyed pouting from Caroline usually took care of that problem.

She knew that her father wasn't all that happy with her attachment to Klaus, but he couldn't do much about it, especially since they weren't actually together romantically.

Yet.

She'd firmly turned down Klaus the first time he'd asked her out shortly after he'd rescued her from the kidnapping. She hadn't known him that well, and the idea of seeing someone that she barely knew after Tyler wasn't all that appealing.

However, as she got to know him, she found herself falling for him. He hadn't made a move again, though, and she was _this_ close to taking the situation into her own hands. The only thing that had been stopping her was that he might say yes from fear of upsetting her father, and the thought of that made her skin crawl.

However, after they'd run into each other briefly earlier that week and he'd given her a look that screamed "I'm 100% trash for you," she'd been absolutely sure that she was the one he wanted.

Once she decided that she wanted to ask him out, her father had coincidentally put Klaus on a confidential project that was taking up a lot of his time (and barred her from the lab). The fact that he wouldn't even tell Caroline what the whole thing was about was troubling to say the least, but she'd attempted to stay positive.

That was why she'd managed to bribe Kai Parker (another scientist) into telling her when the best time to corner Klaus would be for a chance to talk.

"Hello, love," he said quietly, closing the laptop he'd been typing on, though she'd gotten a glimpse of what looked like some sort of blueprint. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you."

"All right," he said pleasantly, though his expression was guarded.

She smiled slightly, sitting on his desk and crossing her legs, her skirt riding up her thighs, not missing the way Klaus's gaze tracked the hemline.

"Do you like me, Klaus?"

"I should think that would have been obvious," he said, sticking his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, watching her with a calculating gaze.

"Okay, well, I like you too."

"Do you?" he asked, and she suddenly realized how he was watching her.

There was a reason that she'd originally thought he was an agent. The way he held himself was powerful, his spine straight, walk confident, and she felt her breath leave her lungs as he walked towards her, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

He walked until he was directly in front of her, his hands planted on either side of her hips, his nose a hair's breadth away from touching hers. She moved closer to the edge of the desk, her legs parting as she reached to press her palms against his muscled chest, her eyes caught in his gaze.

"Klaus..."

"Do you?" he repeated, the tone of his voice making her shiver with anticipation, and she nodded quickly.

"Yes."

"I want you, Caroline," he said, one of his hands moving to skate a fingertip along the strip of skin revealed between the hem of her blouse and the top of her skirt.

"Good," she breathed, moving to press her lips against his.

The kiss was electricity crackling under her skin, fire in her lower belly, the world falling away as she savored the taste of him. His fingernails were digging into her waist as his mouth moved against hers. Tongues, lips, and teeth clashed roughly as he consumed her, her fingers winding around his collar as she tugged him as close as he could get.

One of his hands slid under the fabric of her blouse to stroke up and down her spine, making her shiver as his fingers nimbly unclasped her bra, and his other hand tangled in her hair.

She moaned into his mouth, breaking away, both their breathing ragged as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Think you can move to the break room for awhile?"

"It would be my pleasure, sweetheart."

 **XXX**

"I have an idea for a weapon," she said, boosting herself onto the lab table, ignoring his pointed look of annoyance as she rested her feet on the nearby desk.

"What is it?" he asked warily, clearly understanding that there was more to this than was immediately apparent.

"An exploding pen," she said promptly with a winning smile.

"Caroline, I've already made many common household objects into explosives for you. Why do you need another?"

"I don't know. I think it might be fun."

"Not very practical, though. What if you accidentally set it off?"

"You could always make it activate through a motion you don't usually use on pens... You know, rubbing it or pressing on the tip or something," she said, her eyes wide and innocent.

His lips twitched as he clearly caught on to her innuendo, but he shook his head. "No, Caroline."

"Why not?"

"You know that I'd make almost anything for you, sweetheart, but your father's assigned me this project, and I don't have time to make you anything new."

"Anything?"

" _Almost_ anything," he repeated, pinning her with a glare that was a clear warning.

 _Be careful what you wish for, love._

"Please?"

"Perhaps after I finish this project. The deadline is next week, so it should be done soon. No promises."

"Can't take a quick break?" she asked, and he smiled slightly, turning to kiss her, and she wondered again how such a chaste touch of his lips against hers could make her crave him.

"Your father would have my head, and as we both know, he's quite serious about following through on threats."

"I like you too much for him to do that."

"On the contrary, love, I think that might encourage him rather than deter him."

"Fine," she sighed dramatically, and he gave her a dimpled grin as pulled away. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

 **XXX**

Klaus grinned in delight; he had finished the project just in time.

"What are you so happy about?" Caroline asked from behind him, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked over to the lab table and kissed him on the cheek before turning to look through the glass window at the metal monstrosity in the testing room.

"I finished it," he said simply, writing a final note on his clipboard.

"So, tell me again why my father assigned you to make a deadly chicken cyborg?" she asked, and he just gave her a dimpled smile.

"That, love, is a secret."

"Come on, you can trust me. What's a little secret between the mad scientist and the super villain?"

"Perhaps you could convince me to tell you somehow…"

"Oh my god, Klaus, I'm not having sex with you in your lab. It's so unsanitary."

"Says the one who was begging me just last week to make her an exploding pen."

"Hey, I need to be protected when doing my secretarial duties, Mr. Head of Research."

"Single-handedly organizing and keeping track of agent recruitment and deployment is hardly secretarial."

"Exactly. I'm necessary, so I need extra-cool protection," she teased.

"It's completely unnecessary," he said shortly, and she smiled, boosting herself to sit on the lab table, her heels dangling off her toes as she swung her legs back and forth idly.

"Aww, Klaus, don't you want to watch me make your pen explode?" she teased, and he raised an eyebrow at her before making a final tick on his clipboard and setting it aside, turning to look at her.

"It would need testing," he said slowly, and she gave him a wicked grin, smoothly standing back up and walking to him, adjusting the collar of his lab coat.

"I'm happy to help, if you want it."

He laughed quietly, sitting down in his desk chair, steepling his fingers. "And what will you do for me, should I accept this offer?"

Caroline smirked, pushing herself off the lab table and walking towards him. She bent over him, her palms splayed on his thighs, rubbing her nose against his. Klaus hummed in contentment as she kissed him, his hands resting comfortably on her hips.

"I'm sure I can think of a few things."

"I could probably take half an hour or so before I have to get back to work," he said, his eyes darkening as she stood to pull her blouse off in one smooth movement, bending to slant her mouth over his.

"I can work with that," she said between kisses.

"I thought my lab was unsanitary."

"It just needs to be a _really_ awesome pen, I guess," she mumbled against his lips.

He ran her hands down her back to squeeze her ass before bunching her skirt around her waist, his finger hooking around the string of her thong to tug it down, burying two fingers inside of her. She clenched around him, moaning into his mouth.

"Have I ever told you that I love your bribes?" he asked when they broke apart for air.

"Good to know," she said, reaching to pull his hands away and dropping to her knees, unfastening his pants and palming him through his boxers.

"What are you doing?"

"I mean, I'm happy to not give you a blowjob, but I'd assumed-"

"Not at all. Carry on, sweetheart."

She laughed, her breath catching in the middle as she caught his dark, lust-filled gaze. She shifted forward, freeing his erection and running her tongue along the underside, swirling it around the head of his cock, watching his reaction carefully.

In the two weeks they'd been together, she hadn't given him head yet, and she was itching to see his reactions. She wanted to know just where to touch to watch his eyes glaze over, how exactly he liked the stroke of her tongue against him to make him groan her name.

She flicked her tongue against the tip of him, moving to cup his balls with one hand while the other stroked his shaft where her mouth couldn't reach as she bobbed up and down, taking him as far into her mouth as she could.

She watched how his eyes widened slightly when she hollowed her cheeks, the way he groaned when she ran her fingernail lightly against the sensitive skin of his balls, making his hips jerk against her mouth.

"Fuck, Caroline..."

She moaned around his cock when he spoke, the words sending shocks of arousal to her core, making her shift, rubbing her thighs together to create friction.

She pulled back, stroking him slowly with her hand as she made eye contact with him. "Tell me what you like," she ordered, and he nodded, watching her intently. She shot him a small smile before taking him in her mouth again.

"Suck harder," he said, his voice husky from arousal, a low groan escaping him as she did so, her hand squeezing the base of him. "More tongue...fuck..."

His hand tangled in her hair, tugging softly, and she moaned.

"You're so pretty like this, sweetheart. I love the way you look on your knees for me," he said, and she moaned around him.

Dirty talk had always turned her on, but there was something about it falling from Klaus's lips, something about the way he looked at her when he said it...

"Fuck," he groaned, tugging sharply on her hair. "Caroline, I...god..."

She hummed, sucking harder, stroking him faster, and he spilled into her mouth.

She stood slowly, licking her lips, enjoying how spent he looked, his eyes glazed, skin flushed.

Just for her.

"Take your skirt off and sit on the table," he said as she stood on wobbly legs, and she frowned.

"Why?"

"I want to return the favor."

"You're already making me a new weapon," she pointed out even as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, sitting back on the desk and spreading her legs.

"Caroline, you know perfectly well that I would have done it regardless. I want your legs slung over my shoulders while you moan for me as you come on my tongue. Now."

"Okay," she breathed, feeling a flush creep up her cheeks as he fell to his knees in front of her.

* * *

Let me know what you thought please 3 3


	33. Prefect's Bathroom

Summary: Harry Potter (Hogwarts) AU. Caroline has liked Klaus for a long time and isn't sure her feelings are reciprocated, at least until he catches her eye when he takes a sniff of Amortentia. One broken-up food fight (and much needed bath) later, she has her answer.

Contains: A plot, Klaus eating her out on the rim of a bathtub.

* * *

Caroline's hand shot out to grab Enzo's wrist before he could add the chopped flobberworms to the steaming potion. "Not yet. Powdered mandrake leaves go first," she reminded him calmly, measuring out the amount she needed and handing it to him to pour in the cauldron. "Now, stir clockwise five times."

Enzo did so under her watchful eye, and Caroline nodded as he moved, ready to intervene the second the potion was about to go wrong. Professor Slughorn was all right with her taking the backseat for in-class partnered work, since he knew that she was perfectly capable of brewing the potions, and her best friend had always been hopeless at them.

The point of class was to learn, after all.

"Thanks for your help, gorgeous."

"No problem."

"Well, don't thank her too much mate, she's doing it wrong," the bane of her existence said from behind her, and she turned around to glare at him, eyes narrowed.

Why did the irritating ones have to be so attractive?

"What's your problem, Klaus?"

"Just that you should stir clockwise four times and then add two stirs counter-clockwise. It makes the potion more potent."

"That's not what it says in the book."

"But that's the way you should be doing it."

"It hasn't been tested enough to make sure it's safe, or it would be in the book."

"Now, love, we both know that's not true," he said, a dimpled smile spreading across his face. "Wouldn't want to upset the inventors by adding new discoveries to their original directions, would we?"

Caroline growled, turning back to face the front, her hand shooting into the air. "Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes m'dear?" the professor asked, looking up from the papers on his desk.

"What do you think about the theory of adding two counter-clockwise stirs after four clockwise stirs in the potion?"

Slughorn's mustache twitched as he was clearly fighting down a smile as he glanced between her and Klaus.

"I think that the theory is potentially sound, but needs more testing," Slughorn said slowly, and Caroline turned to give Klaus a triumphant look, failing to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

She quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth when he saw the way he was looking at her, her tongue swiping along her lips as he watched her with dark eyes.

She shook herself (since when did Klaus look at her like _that_ ), quickly straightening her face as she turned back to Enzo, grabbing his wrist again.

"Augury tears, Enzo, not armadillo bile. The directions are _literally_ right in front of you."

 **XXX**

"Hey, Care," Tyler said, catching up with her as she walked to Potions with Enzo.

"Hey."

"Can you work with me today?" he asked, and Caroline frowned.

Tyler wasn't actually all that bad at Potions. Though Transfiguration was infinitely easier for him and he spent most of his time on the Quidditch pitch, he was a pretty good student. "Why?"

"I just want to work with you," he said easily, shooting her a smile, and she considered his offer.

It was clear he was hitting on her, but she wasn't going to complain. He was cute, and she was due a little fun after the fiasco with Matt Donovan a few months before.

Enzo seemed to follow her train of thought, because he shrugged, shooting her a wink. "I doubt I'll burn the castle down in one lesson gorgeous. I thought we were starting a new unit today, though."

"Oh, yeah. The love potion one," Caroline said, trying not to grimace.

"But I can still sit with you, right?"

"Sure, mate," Enzo jumped in before Caroline could say anything.

Though the desks were normally set up in pairs with room for one cauldron on the table, this time there were four desks crowded together, each with a steaming cauldron holding some sort of potion.

Caroline let Tyler pull out her chair for her and sat down, smoothing her school skirt over her thighs as Enzo sat beside her. Klaus walked in mere moments before the gong sounded through the school indicating the start of class (as usual), and the only seat left was at her table.

"Hello, love," Klaus murmured as he sat down, and she nodded, not speaking, trying to forget the way his eyes had skated along her lips the day before.

The way it made her blush and think about what it might be like to have his tongue on _her_ lips...

"Today is the first day of our unit on love potions," Slughorn announced from the front of the room. "As you can see, there are four different cauldrons, one for each table, and each contain a different potion. Would anyone like to take a gander at guessing theirs? Yes, Miss Bennett."

"We have the infatuation elixir," Bonnie said quietly. "You can tell because of the way the liquid sparkles."

"Correct. Anyone else?"

Klaus's hand shot up. "We have Amortentia."

"And how do you tell, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"The spirals of the smoke and the distinctive scent."

"Distinctive scent?" Slughorn prodded, and Caroline frowned, wondering why her professor was clearly asking Klaus a very personal question.

Klaus was cornered, and he knew it. Scowling, he tentatively leaned over the cauldron and inhaled, his eyes making brief contact with Caroline's before he looked away. "Tangerines and honey, mint, colored ink..." he trailed off, and Slughorn was beaming, turning to another table to talk about their potion, but Caroline wasn't listening.

She leaned forward to inhale the scent of the potion, curiosity getting the better of her.

Paint...a scent she associated with grass and forests...some sort of musky cologne?

The scent was achingly familiar, but she couldn't figure out where it came from. She was distracted the entire class, trying to figure out what the scent could be, even bending forward subtly to sniff the cauldron a few times.

When they were finally released for lunch, she stood, thinking the scent must have clogged her senses as she brushed past Klaus to walk to the Great Hall. It was only during dinner, when Klaus sat down beside her and loaded his plate, that she realized that the scent was _him_.

Caroline bit her lip, remembering the things he'd listed earlier that day. She used tangerine and honey shampoo every morning. Used mint face cream. She carried highlighter ink with her, just in case she needed it. She glanced at Klaus, who determinedly wasn't looking in her direction, and couldn't help but wonder...

She shook her head as though it would clear her thoughts, looking down at her plate as she ate her green beans. Sure, Klaus was attractive. She'd had feelings for him since their third year (despite his arrogance and the amount of irritation he cased literally everyone around him), and they'd really only grown with time no matter how much she'd tried to quash them. He was smart, made her laugh, had always been weirdly nice to her...

There was no way in hell that Klaus liked her, though. That she knew.

 **XXX**

"Do you fancy Lockwood?"

Caroline stiffened before continuing to walk to the Great Hall. Klaus caught up to her easily, though, and she gritted her teeth.

"That's none of your business," she said, walking faster, but Klaus either didn't seem to take the hint or didn't care.

"Do you?" he repeated.

"Why, are you jealous?" she asked before she could stop herself, knowing that the tiniest part of her was hoping that he was.

"Perhaps," he said, and stopped to look at him, meeting his gaze, feeling the heat creep up her cheeks.

"Let's talk about this later," she said, gesturing to the giant oak doors that lead to the Great Hall and walking through them.

She'd walked inside the Great Hall and immediately got hit with a splat of mashed potatoes right on top of her Head Girl's badge.

It was pandemonium. Flashes of light were going off and food was going everywhere. Despite only twenty or so students being present, the entire floor was covered in food.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled, waving her wand and making a large bang, though it took three more (and at least ten more collisions of handfuls of food with her robes) for everyone to freeze, dropping the food on the stone floor.

It was Christmas break, and only one or two professors actually showed up to meals when so few students were around. They mostly trusted the prefects to keep everyone in line, and Caroline couldn't help but feel that the trust might have been just a little bit misplaced.

Caroline had gathered herself quickly, and now all twenty students that had stayed over break were looking at her with expressions ranging from entirely amused (Kol), to unapologetic (Katherine), to completely terrified of her wrath (Jeremy).

"You're all going to clean this up now," Caroline said slowly, her voice deathly quiet. "If it's not done in the next fifteen minutes, I'm giving all of you detention."

The clean up was swift and efficient, Caroline and Klaus watching as the splats of food were wiped away. Caroline occasionally pointed out places that needed more attention, making the other students glare at her and mutter rather unkind things under their breaths.

"Lockwood, say that again and I'll rip out your tongue," Klaus growled as Tyler said something particularly unflattering when Caroline had told him quite firmly to finish scrubbing up the pumpkin juice from the Gryffindor table.

Once the clean up was over with, Caroline sent everyone out and turned to Klaus, shaking her hands in an attempt to flick the stew away. "Ugh, this is disgusting."

Klaus nodded his agreement. "Prefect's bathroom, love?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she admitted, thinking how nice a swimming-pool sized bathtub would be. "Do you want to take the one here or the one by our common room?"

"Why can't we share?"

She glared at him, trying to figure out why she hadn't said no the second he spoke, because she really really should have. He was smirking now, clearly guessing her train of thought, and she scowled, turning with a flip of her hair.

They were disgusting and covered in food ( _so_ not sexy), and she didn't want to climb up the stairs to another floor to use the bath. She also somehow knew that Klaus would refuse to as well (for risk of getting caught by Filch, who had never liked him much).

"Fine, but no peeking. Got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, love."

She stalked down the hallway to the portrait concealing the ground floor's Prefect's bathroom, which was generally only used by the Hufflepuffs, but all of their Prefects were gone on break.

"Sandalwood," she muttered at the portrait of the mermaid, who giggled, swinging open to admit them.

Caroline shed her outer robe by the door, trying not to watch Klaus out of the corner of her eye as he undressed. She busied herself with bending over the faucets, considering her bubble bath options. However, the motion in her peripheral vision kept making it impossible not to sneak peeks (or at least, that's what she told herself).

"Shall I strip more slowly, love? Increase the anticipation?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not looking," she said, her words clipped, and he laughed.

"I don't mind, sweetheart," he said, his voice husky, and she turned determinedly away from him, the consequence being that she caught a glance of him in the mirror.

"Shut up," she said, not bothering to look away, and she saw him grin in the reflection. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the lean lines of his muscled chest, the way he reached to ruffle his hair as he watched her watch _him_.

She turned back to the faucets, finally selecting a scent that Klaus probably wouldn't object to, but that Caroline didn't find too masculine.

She stood, pulling off her sweater. "No peeking."

"You watched me," he pointed out, and she saw how dark his eyes were, how his gaze was following the movements of her fingers as she fiddled with the top button of her blouse.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me not to."

She swallowed, unbuttoning the first few buttons, the fabric already essentially see-through from the water that had dripped on it from someone's wand before she got their attention.

He was watching her as she shrugged it off, the pink lace of her bra slightly stained with some sort of unidentifiable food. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of it, but didn't reach to undo the clasp, instead turning to face Klaus, who was now in the water, the bubbles obscuring anything that might be too... distracting.

"Turn around and close your eyes," she said, and he obligingly turned, though she couldn't see if his eyes were closed (not that it mattered, since there was no mirror on that wall).

She slowly slid out of her skirt, bending over to unfasten her shoes and peel off her knee socks, glancing over her shoulder to see if Klaus had turned around, and wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed when he didn't.

She slid into the tub, sighing in contentment at the hot water against her skin, and immediately went under the surface to wet her hair, coming back up to swim to the small collection of shampoo faucets in the corner.

The showers in the dormitories had lots of different scents of shampoo, though many students brought their own, and she was one of them. She liked her tangerine-honey shampoo from home, and it was odd to be confronted for the first time with what scent to use. She finally settled on the closest one to citrus that she could find (some sort of orange-pomegranate) and pumped some into her hand.

She could feel Klaus's eyes on her bare back, and she tried her best to ignore them as she lathered her hair, dipping under the water to wash it off, and she could hear him doing the same on the other side.

They were quiet as they both washed on opposite sides of the tub, though eventually Caroline growled in frustration as she attempted to reach the small of her back, where she could feel something sticking to her skin.

"You all right there, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, and he laughed quietly.

"Do you want some help?"

She hesitated, ultimately deciding that he was already in the bath with her and _what could possibly go wrong_ , since he hadn't tried anything yet (and would she honestly, really mind if he did?)

"Yeah."

She felt the water stir as he approached, and somehow hadn't expected how good his hands on her back would feel when he massaged the liquid into her skin.

She missed the familiar scent of his cologne when he was near, though the appealing earthy scent was still present.

"What did the Amortentia smell like for you?" she asked, and he froze for only a second before his hands continued their rhythmic movements against her skin.

"I said it in front of the entire class, sweetheart."

"I know. I heard. I was just wondering if..."

"If it was you?" he asked, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I haven't been subtle about my interest, Caroline."

"I didn't know you were interested," she said, and she shivered as his breath landed on her neck when he chuckled.

"It would be just my luck that the only person who I wanted to know would be the only one who didn't see it. I simply thought that you did not reciprocate."

"Do you know what the Amortentia smelled like to me?" she asked, turning around as she spoke, her palms landing on his chest.

His hair was sticking to his skin, water dripping down his face in small drops, and she had to fight the urge to stand on her toes and let her tongue run along the path of the bead of water, to taste his skin. The pool was shallow enough that they both had their feet on the floor, though only her body over the tops of her breasts was visible over the thick bubbles, but his gaze was locked on her face.

"What?" he asked, and his face was guarded despite him not removing her hands from his skin.

"Paint," she said quietly, her palms moving to rest on his shoulders. "Grass. The Forest. Your cologne..."

He bent to kiss her, groaning when she slung her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him, her wet skin slippery against his, her nipples pebbling as she moaned into his mouth.

The sexual tension that had been building for three of the longest years of her life was snapping now that his mouth was moving so perfectly against hers, his tongue pressing against the back of her teeth in a way that made her knees buckle. She was sure she would have ripped off his clothes if they hadn't already been naked and dripping. His cock hardened against her thigh, pressing against her skin, and he stroked the back of her leg.

"Do you want this?" he panted out when they broke apart, and she heard the underlying question, the one that had been threatening to burst out of her since the first time she'd gone weak-kneed for his dimpled smile.

 _Do you want me?_

"Yes," she said quickly, tangling her fingers in his hair and bringing his lips to crash down on hers again, his mouth moving roughly against hers.

She could feel him steal the breath from her lungs, could hear his quiet groan as she hitched her leg around his hip, the tip of him grazing against her sensitive pussy. She moaned, breaking away from his face and resting her forehead against his, trying to calm her ragged breathing as she reached down to stroke him.

He groaned, the sound low and wanting, and his hips jerked as she flicked her thumb over the tip of him. "Fuck, Caroline..."

"Do you like that?" she asked, smiling as he shot her a look that indicated that he most definitely did.

He cupped her ass, squeezing lightly, and she let go of him as he picked her up, setting her on the ledge of the tub. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he said, bending to press a kiss to her stomach, his tongue chasing one of the droplets of water just as she'd fantasized about earlier.

She did, moaning as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs. "I'm going to make you come on my tongue," he whispered against her skin, and she moaned as he nipped the sensitive skin, his tongue darting out to soothe the bite. "I want you to moan my name, Caroline. I want to hear it echo off the walls. Once I've done that, I want to see you spread over my sheets."

She gasped as he swirled his tongue along the slick skin of her entrance, her head lolling back, lips slightly parted.

She'd wondered whether the Head Boy's room at the top of the Slytherin boys' dorms matched hers on the girls' side, and she was honestly itching to find out, especially if that meant that Klaus would show her...

Caroline moaned as he pressed his tongue inside of her, his hands pressing her thighs back to spread her legs further. She pressed her palms against the tile floor, leaning back more, her back arched, breasts pushed into the air, her nipples sensitive and pebbled from the cold air.

"Lie back and touch yourself, sweetheart," he mumbled as he went back to pressing kisses against her inner thighs.

She moaned out something that vaguely sounded like assent, knowing that she wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences even if she tried, and she felt Klaus smile against her thigh, his stubble brushing pleasurably against her skin.

She laid back, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers, her eyes closed, and she was therefore unprepared when Klaus thrusted his tongue inside her again before moving to swirl it around her clit, pressing two fingers inside of her.

"Oh my god..." she moaned, and she felt him smile against her center, continuing to build her up with quick rhythmic strokes of his tongue. She quivered underneath him, pulling at her nipples as she felt herself approaching her high, dangling on the precipice as Klaus pulled his fingers away to grip her ass, pressing her more fully against his mouth.

He pressed his finger lightly against her back entrance and she shattered, writhing against his mouth, her hands curling against the slick tile floor. His name reverberated around the room, her moans bouncing off the walls.

He pulled away after she'd finished riding out her release, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, his eyes dark as he watched her slump to the floor, utterly spent.

"That was amazing," she said through harsh breaths, and she heard him laugh.

"You can return the favor once we get back to my room if you'd like?"

"Yeah," she said faintly, pushing herself up and walking on slightly unsteady legs to grab a fluffy towel from the rack by the wall. She wrapped it around herself, waving her wand at her clothes to try to clean them. He followed her example, his towel set low on his hips, erection still prominent against the fabric.

"Are you sure you want to wait?"

"You have plagued my fantasies for six years, sweetheart. I doubt another ten minutes will kill me."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought :D :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	34. It's Just a Flesh Wound

Summary: Sequel to It's Just Paperwork (Chapter 26). Caroline gets very injured on a mission and Klaus takes care of her.

Contains: Plot. Weirdly fluffy? D/s stuff but nothing too intense. A blowjob in the shower.

* * *

Klaus stared at his phone with unseeing eyes, unable to tear himself away from Stefan's text on the screen.

 _[From: Agent#103]: 073 shot arm L8. eta 30m_

Caroline had been shot in the arm, urgency level of eight out of ten.

Caroline was one of the few agents that had never been seriously injured on a mission, and honestly he'd been spending the last few months since they'd started seeing each other waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had always had the impulse to send her and Stefan on the easier missions in order to protect her, but she was one of the best they had, and logistically it would be ridiculous to the point of stupidity to waste her talent.

He read Stefan's text again and again until the letters weren't quite making sense anymore, feeling panic briefly build inside of him before he forced himself to keep a level head.

"Petrova," he called as he stalked down the main hallway, and three different identical heads poked out of various doors. "You. Number three-"

"Elena," the girl growled.

"It's Caroline. I need you prepared for a level eight gunshot wound to the arm. She'll be here in twenty-five minutes."

Elena had pushed past him to the stairs to the tiny medical center they had by the time he'd finished his sentence, and he turned to the other two. "You," he said, pointing to Katherine, only distinguishable from Tatia by her trademark scowl. "Go wait for them in the front and take Stefan in for debriefing as soon as Caroline's stable, and you go back to work," he said, waving his hand absentmindedly at Tatia, who rolled her eyes and retreated back into her office, slamming the door behind her.

Bitch.

He paced as he waited for Stefan and Caroline to return from their mission, barking at Jeremy Gilbert that he could very well wait for more details on his assignment and couldn't he see that Klaus was busy?

He ignored Jeremy muttering as he walked away that all he was doing was standing in the front room, knowing that if he responded he'd probably kill him, and Jeremy was one of his better snipers.

Elena came up about ten minutes later to say that everything was prepared and to ask if he'd need her help, nodding when he told her 'no' in clipped tones, his heart pounding.

"Calm your tits. She'll be fine," Katherine said, surprisingly gently as Elena walked away.

When Stefan rolled Caroline in on the stretcher, Klaus's breath caught and he froze, something that wasn't normal for him, his blood pounding in his ears as he saw how pale she was, the amount of blood soaking her clothes...

"Klaus..." she said, her voice a soft croak, and he picked her up in his arms, ignoring her protests and carrying her down the stairs to the medical center even as he told Stefan to wait in his office for debriefing.

 **XXX**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Caroline?"

Caroline winced as Klaus set her on the examination table in the lab, her arm pulsing in pain. "I don't know, maybe I was thinking that I needed to complete the mission that you gave me," she snapped, immediately feeling bad when she saw the genuine fear in his eyes as he cut her top off, her arm a bloody, shredded mess from the bullet.

She'd never seen Klaus as genuinely scared as he'd been when she came back, Stefan setting her on the stretcher waiting for them when they'd arrived, her arm wrapped tightly in a bandage. He'd spat at Stefan to move and had picked her up, sharply telling her to be quiet when she'd told him to put her down, and she'd obeyed instinctively, her mouth snapping shut as she buried her face in his shoulder.

It was the first time she'd ever been shot, and her arm was throbbing in pain. She'd never been seriously injured on a mission before, always barely missing death with nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. Katherine had told her once that Klaus was in a much worse mood when she was gone, that he was always on edge and anxious, becoming irritated much more quickly, and they'd chalked it up to her being a calming influence, but now she wasn't so sure.

Was he always worried that she'd come back like this? Injured and on the edge of death?

He'd carried her down to the medical lab under the building, and had just given her a shot that made her feel slightly woozy, the pain in her arm dampened but still present.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, touching a metal instrument to her arm, and she hissed in pain.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically, ignoring his scolding look.

"Shall I pull it out?" he asked, gently pushing her to lie back down on the table rather than sitting up.

"No. Not yet. It's- _Ouch!_ "

"Sorry, love. Couldn't have you expect it. Here, put pressure on it. Yes, that's it, sweetheart," he said softly, and she felt him clean her wound with some sort of liquid before he was wrapping it in a bandage, speaking softly to her about how stupidly brave she'd been and how they'd talk about it when she woke up, that he'd stay with her while she was resting but she needed to sleep.

 **XXX**

The next thing she knew, she woke up wrapped in clean sheets on soft pillows, and she opened her eyes blearily to see that she was in Klaus's bedroom, a place that had become very familiar to her since she'd nearly died on the mission with Stefan a few months before and he'd fucked her on his desk when she came back. For the first month or two they usually had sex at the office when she came back from missions after debriefing, something that pretty much everyone else pretended not to notice, but occasionally she'd go home with him and stay the night.

Now she tended to stay over at his place more often than not, even when it was a paperwork day.

She doubted that she was going to get her normal (pleasurable) welcome this time, though, and she hissed as she moved to sit up. "Lie down," she heard Klaus say sharply as he walked in, holding a tray with a bowl that seemed to be steaming and a glass of water, setting it on his side table before sitting on the edge of his bed, reaching to stroke her hair as she obeyed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just overnight. I gave you a shot of the accelerated healing serum," he said easily. "You gave me quite the scare."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, love," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I mean, it hurts, obviously, but otherwise I'm okay. It was really risky to corner them like that."

"Well, it would have been worth it if it had worked. Stefan told me what happened. What you did was reckless, but I'm glad you're all right."

She shifted in his bed, curling on her side, her good arm tucked under her head as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for scaring you," she said again.

He smiled, reaching to drag a knuckle down her cheek. "We both know that this is a risk when you're a field agent. I'm not going to lie to you; I was quite upset when you first got back, but Katerina pointed out that any of the other agents would have done exactly the same thing, and that it was unfair of me to be upset with any of them because you'd done your job to the best of your ability. I'm more angry at the people that hurt you."

Caroline swore, shifting to look up at him more fully, wincing at the burst of pain in her arm and falling back against the pillows at the sharp look Klaus gave her. "I forgot to debrief you," she said, and he snorted.

"You were a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, but this is important. They're on their way to do a big deal in Florida, although I guess it's possible they decided not to."

"Don't worry about that right now, love," he said. "Stefan already told me the basics."

She nodded, and he stood up again, helping her sit up against the pillows and picking up the bowl from the tray. "Do you think you can manage yourself, or do you want me to help you?"

"I can do it," she said impatiently, and he smiled slightly.

"All right, love. I'll be in the study if you need me. You'll have to shout or text me, though. I'm afraid that you'll be confined to the bed for quite awhile."

"I don't mind being confined to your bed," she said teasingly before bringing a spoonful of soup to her mouth, swallowing. "And I'm 99% sure that I can eat solids, by the way. It's not like I'm sick. What's with the soup?"

"I haven't been shopping in awhile," he said, looking up at her a bit sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, and she fought down a smile.

It was her first long-term mission since they'd started seeing each other, and by the end of the two weeks she'd been itching to get back to base, looking forward to Klaus helping her wind down in all the best ways. It sounded like he hadn't been taking care of himself while she was gone, probably throwing himself into work for a distraction.

"I'll check on you in about an hour, all right?" he said, bending to press his lips briefly to hers in an unusually affectionate gesture.

"Okay."

She ate the rest of her soup, only realizing how hungry she was when she'd finished, but too tired to bother texting Klaus, knowing he'd probably go shopping later. She turned over and closed her eyes, only coming back to consciousness when she felt the mattress dip as Klaus crawled into bed next to her. He smoothed her hair when she stirred, murmuring something about being glad she was alive and pressing a kiss to her temple before rubbing her back as she drifted off again.

 **XXX**

On what was supposed to be her last day of bed rest, she woke to the sound of yelling, opening her eyes blearily as Klaus paced in another room, his voice sharp, clearly talking to someone on a phone. "I don't care how you do it, Ripper. I want their hearts on my desk by tonight...yes, I'm aware that they may have vital information...are you _questioning_ me?"

Caroline shifted as Klaus snapped that Stefan should get going, the small click indicating he'd set the phone down.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?" he asked, walking into the bedroom.

"I'm really hungry."

"I would be worried if you weren't. I sent Petrova number three-"

"Klaus, they have names."

"The boring one."

"That's not her name."

"It doesn't matter. I sent her to get some take-away, and it should be here in an hour or so. I'm sure that I can find something to make if you can't wait, though."

"It's okay."

He climbed into bed beside her, and she moved to snuggle against him, hissing when she moved her arm a bit too fast. He watched her carefully, always scanning her for any sign of discomfort or pain, and she smiled slightly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No need to thank me, love."

"What if I want to?" she asked, letting her hand wander down his chest and abdomen to the hem of his shirt, tugging the cloth between her fingers.

"No," he said firmly, the tone he was using making every fiber of her body stand on end, heat pooling in her lower belly. "You need to rest."

"I missed you," she said cajolingly, but his hand moved to catch her wrist, his thumb rubbing against her palm.

"And I, you, love," he said, his words clearly a warning, and she knew better than to push, despite every inch of her craving his touch. "Do keep in mind that I am suffering just as you are, sweetheart. Every moment I'm near you I want nothing more than to touch you, to watch you fall apart while you're tangled in my sheets. I have plans for you, sweetheart, and I promise that they will be worth the wait."

There had been men before Klaus, of course, and she'd figured out that she enjoyed when men took a more dominant role, but once Klaus had pushed her on his desk and taken her she was pretty sure he'd ruined her for anyone else.

The way he said her name made her breath catch, and his fingers seemed to always know just where to touch to make her come apart. It made him hard when she addressed him by the title she was _technically_ supposed to use as his subordinate (though he'd never bothered enforcing it, unlike his brother Elijah who ran another branch a few states away), and she liked feeling wanted, liked knowing that she had that effect on him.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, and she felt him smile against the top of her head as he pulled her close.

"You've been really cuddly lately," she said quietly. "Not that I don't like it, because I do, but I was just wondering why."

He gave her a look that indicated how ridiculous he thought her question was before he spoke. "You got shot, Caroline," he said slowly, and she could see him stiffen, clearly trying to fight the impulse to shut down. She appreciated it a lot, knowing that opening up was hard for him, and waited patiently for him to continue. "I was scared," he said eventually. "Touching you, just knowing you're there, that your heart's beating, is something that I need at the moment. When you got back to the base, it wasn't exactly touch-and-go, but it was clear that Stefan had gotten you back in just the nick of time. If we hadn't had the injection ready you might have died. Yes, this situation is inarguably worse for you, but it doesn't change the fact that the woman I love took a bullet."

"I'm going to be all healed up soon," she said, not quite sure why she was trying to comfort him, and he gave her a dimpled smile.

"I know, love. I'm looking forward to it."

 **XXX**

Caroline huffed irritably as she looked through Klaus's fridge. She'd unofficially moved in over the past week, Klaus unwilling to let her be alone in what he viewed as a vulnerable position should her attackers want to finish the job.

Of course, her attackers were all dead now, but they had relatives.

She had planned on making omelettes, but apparently Klaus was out of eggs and anything remotely resembling a vegetable, so she considered her options before deciding to ask Klaus whether he'd prefer pancakes or to drive to the store and get eggs.

He'd been in the shower for at least twenty minutes, and she walked to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, about to knock on the door when she heard a soft groan.

She paused, her fist poised right before she hit the wood, and she smirked when she heard Klaus groan her name quietly before she knocked once and pushed inside before he could answer.

She leaned against the counter as she took him in, her core clenching as she drank him in, licking her lips. He had one hand braced on the wall, the other wrapped around his cock, water dripping down his body. His hand had paused when she entered though, and he turned to look at her, clearly worried something was wrong before relaxing when he saw that she was perfectly fine..

"Something wrong, Caroline?"

"I just wanted to know whether you were willing to run to the store for eggs or if I should just make pancakes while you were in the shower," she said, trying to keep her voice innocent but not bothering to tear her eyes away from his naked form. She heard him groan softly as she approached.

"Caroline..."

He tensed as she slowly pulled her shirt off, letting it fall the the floor, and he swallowed audibly when she pushed her hands under the waistband of her shorts, sliding them down her legs and kicking them away. "Don't you want me?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading, and he looked away, his jaw clenching, clearly restraining himself from reaching out to yank her under the spray with him.

"Of course I do, but I don't want to strain you."

"I just won't use my arms. Problem solved," she said cajolingly, pulling her thong away and stepping out of it, and his eyes darkened.

She was totally ready to break out the good old "if you don't touch me i'll do it myself" threat, figuring that the spanking to orgasm ratio would turn out in her favor, but he seemed to have anticipated her intention and took control of the situation.

"Come here and get on your knees then."

The ache built between her thighs as she walked under the spray with him, sinking down on the tile, steam surrounding her, her skin flushed from heat. His cock was hard and leaking precum, and she heard him groan quietly when she wrapped her hand around it, stroking him a few times before running her tongue along the underside of him.

"Fuck," he hissed, and she smiled before flicking her tongue against the head of his cock, stroking his shaft as she moved to take him in her mouth. His hand was tangled in her hair immediately, gently guiding her to take in as much as possible, and she moaned around him when he tugged lightly, rubbing her thighs together to try to soothe the ache between them.

She sucked him hard, her cheeks hollowing as she bobbed up and down his length, and he began to tell her how much he wanted her, his voice low and rough with need. He told her how much he'd missed her lips wrapped around him, how fucking perfect she looked on her knees for him, that he'd fantasized about this for weeks now...

She gagged when his hips jerked, and he groaned more loudly. Her knees were growing sore from kneeling, but the pain only added to the throbbing of her core, her need for him to touch her.

She pulled away, stroking him a few times as she looked up at him, and he was watching her with greedy eyes. "Take me back in your mouth," he ordered, and she obeyed, moaning around his cock as she stroked his balls before wrapping her hand back around his shaft.

"Suck harder. Good girl... _fuck_...I'm going to come, Caroline."

She hummed around him, her strokes moving faster, and she sat back on her knees when she'd swallowed, licking her lips as she looked up at him.

"Get up, love."

He ran his palms up and down her sides when she stood, moving to kiss her, his lips moving against hers perfectly, her core pulsing with need for him.

"Please, Sir," she mumbled, pulling away and burying her face in his shoulder when he let his hand wander between her thighs.

She hadn't even touched herself for the past few weeks, and she was vibrating with need, her entire body craving release.

"You want to come, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she panted, and she felt him smile as he pulled his hand away.

"You shouldn't have interrupted, then."

"Seriously?" she asked, pulling back.

"Don't speak to me that way, love," he said, his tone low and dangerous even as he nosed her cheekbone.

"Sorry, Sir," she mumbled, figuring that it was best not to make the situation worse by arguing.

"You should rest," he said, pulling away and running his hand down her side and smiling slightly at her scowl. "I have every intention of pushing your thighs back and tasting you on my tongue tonight, Caroline. And there's no need to redress if you're just going to sleep, love."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Please let me know what you thought ! Thanks so much for reading.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	35. Midnight Premier

Summary: Klaus takes Caroline to the midnight premiere of the new Harry Potter movie for their anniversary, but gets bored in the middle. After she allows his distraction and he leaves her hanging, she takes her revenge when they get home. For Erika's (eriberry89 on tumblr) birthday. No Harry Potter knowledge necessary.

Contains: Klaus fingering Caroline in a movie theater, Caroline tying Klaus up, mild domme!caroline, dirty talk, and Caroline riding Klaus. Also weirdly fluffy? Idk.

* * *

Caroline eyed herself critically in the mirror, trying to decide if she should ditch the tie and undo another button on her blouse or whether showing a hint of cleavage was too much considering the short length of the grey skirt. She decided against it, pulling on her cardigan and straightening the tie before pulling her hair up in a ponytail and sliding on knee socks and black leather pumps.

"Caroline, love, are you ready yet? We're going to be late," Klaus shouted from the other room, and Caroline grimaced, knowing that he didn't want to go anyway, but was tolerating the movie for her.

She knew that standing in line for three hours to see the new Harry Potter movie, a franchise that he was apathetic to at best (and annoyed by at worst), was not on the top of his list of date ideas, but he wanted to make her happy and she genuinely appreciated it.

They'd been dating for about a year and a half, and had moved in together a few months before. Klaus had surprised her by reserving tickets to the midnight premiere of the last Harry Potter film as an anniversary present (no doubt having been reminded by Enzo that he should get something), and she'd been thrilled.

On a whim, she'd decided to dress up in the school uniform since she knew a lot of people would be in costume, and she figured that it would be good to have fun.

"Just a second. I just need to figure out if I should bring a robe."

"A robe? Why would you need a robe?" Klaus asked, and she heard the couch squeak as he got up, walking to their bedroom to look in, and she honestly was a bit too satisfied with the way his eyes raked over her form, darkening with want.

"That skirt is very short," he said, his gaze glued to her long legs, and she grinned.

"I know. That's the point."

"Aren't school uniforms supposed to be conservative?"

"Well, I'm taking some creative license."

"I can see that," he said, walking to her and grabbing her hands to tug her flush against his chest, bending down to kiss her, his hands wandering down her sides and then to them hem of her skirt, running down the backs of her thighs before he cupped her ass, groaning when his fingers found just the barest strip of lace covering her.

"We're going to be late if we don't head out," she said, pulling away.

"I just said that, love."

"Are you annoyed that I'm agreeing with you?"

"Not at all. Have you decided whether you'd like to bring a...robe yet? I think it might be best, sweetheart. It's quite late and it'll be cold."

"I'll bring a coat, I guess. Not a robe. It'll be easier to hold once we get inside."

"All right."

 **XXX**

It was a bit of a drive, and Caroline was practically vibrating with energy by the time they got to the line, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and Klaus was tempted to tell her to take a deep breath and calm down, but knew that suggestion wouldn't be received well.

The entire line was full of people, though he'd specifically chosen a small town theatre a few miles away, hoping the crowd would be smaller. Some were dressed up similarly to Caroline in school uniforms, others were wearing more elaborate costumes. There were also people in street clothes, and he moved closer to Caroline as some screaming children ran by, an adult running after them telling them to slow down.

God, this was going to be miserable...

"Did you bring the tickets?"

"Yes," he said, reaching into his coat pocket to make sure that they were there, his fingers curling around the printed paper.

"Thank you so much for getting them by the way. This was an awesome present," she said, and he felt warmth bloom in his chest as she gave him a huge, bright smile, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, and she chattered on about possible parts they might include or not and whether they'd get the 'whole Snape thing' right.

He never meant to tune her out, but he found himself as mesmerized by her as he had been the day they'd met. Her hands were waving around as she talked, excitement pouring off of her in waves, and he couldn't help but think that perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

He tried to listen again, disagreeing with random points she made just to make her annoyed, and by the small smile on her face she knew exactly what she was doing even as she explained in extreme detail why Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were _clearly_ meant to be before letting out a high pitched " _What?_ " when he said that he liked Harry and Hermione together, which resulted in an angry rant about how wrong he was.

He just watched, a small smile on his face.

"I know you're just trying to annoy me, but it's just so wrong," she said at the end, her cheeks flushed, and he laughed, pulling her to him so that they were nose to nose, mindful that she'd smack him in the chest and pull away if he got too touchy in public.

"Sorry, love."

"It's okay, but if you want access to my Chamber of Secrets then you shouldn't say it again, even if you mean it."

"All right, sweetheart," he agreed.

He had no idea what a Chamber of Secrets was, but from context he gathered that Harry and Hermione as a romantic pairing was not something he should ever bring up again.

Caroline gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away, her arms still around his shoulders. "So, any other wrong opinions you'd like to share?"

They talked until they were let into the theater, and Klaus bought them both sodas and Caroline waited until they were in their seats at the very back of the theater to pull out the candy she'd snuck in with her purse. Though there were quite a few people, the theater wasn't completely full and they had the row to themselves. "I'm so excited!" she said again, bouncing in her seat, and he couldn't help but watch the way the edge of her skirt hiked higher up her thighs with every movement.

"Shh, it's starting," she hissed, and Klaus fought down a laugh.

"I wasn't talking."

"Shhh," she repeated, and despite the darkness he could practically see the exasperated look he knew that she was shooting him in his mind's eye.

The previews started, and Klaus made mental notes of some of the movies that he might like to see before the actual Harry Potter movie began.

The entire room of people started screaming and clapping, and he hoped that Caroline didn't see him roll his eyes.

He grew bored after the first hour or so, and he looked at Caroline, who was watching the screen raptly, occasionally popping an m&m in her mouth, and Klaus smiled slightly, resting a hand on her knee, his fingers tugging at the top of her knee socks. She shot him a confused look before turning back to the screen, getting immersed in the story again.

He moved his hand up slightly to brush his fingers against her inner thigh, and she turned to glare at him, though she didn't close her legs or grab his wrist, which he took as an invitation for his fingers to climb closer to her core.

She didn't look at him, but spread her legs slightly, and he was taken aback for only a moment before he grinned as his fingers stroked lightly over the sensitive skin just at the apex of her thighs, making her squirm.

He really shouldn't have been so surprised. Caroline had always been a fan of public sex. Each of the study rooms in the university library had been home to a quick fuck at least once, the fire escape of one of the dorms had been a favorite for the months they'd lived there, and Caroline still blushed whenever they walked by the theatre, remembering their escapades in the dressing room after one of her performances that did not involve her changing out of her costume.

He brushed his finger across the thin scrap of lace covering her core, and watched, trying to make out her face as she sunk her teeth into her lower lip. His thumb found her clit, pressing against it gently through the lace, trying to create friction from the fabric. She took a sharp breath, and Klaus smirked as he took his hand away to hike her skirt around her waist completely, cupping the back of her thigh to encourage her to lift her hips. When she did, he tugged her thong down, the fabric stretching between her knees as she spread her legs, still staring at the theater screen.

He let his finger skate across her entrance, barely brushing the now-wet skin, and she spread her legs just a bit wider to encourage him. He slipped two fingers inside of her slick heat, watching her in the dim light as she shook, her eyes glazed, lips slightly parted. She lifted her hips as he began to fingerfuck her slowly, curling his fingers against her walls, watching as her head tipped back, her eyes closing, teeth biting harshly into her lower lip as she swallowed a moan.

He moved his fingers faster, grinning as her hips chased their movements, her body tensing as she approached her release, and he abruptly pulled his fingers away when she was dangling on the precipice, bringing them to his lips and licking her arousal away, watching her as she glared at him, her breathing shallow. "Seriously?" she hissed.

"Shh, love. I want to watch," he said, gesturing at the screen.

If looks could kill, he'd be very, _very_ dead.

 **XXX**

Caroline wasn't speaking to him when they walked out of the theater, though her hand was twisted tightly in his. She remained that way as he drove them home, her mouth set in a thin line. His hopeful question about whether she enjoyed the movie was ignored completely as she glared out the window.

"Caroline..." he said cajolingly as they pulled into the apartment lot. "Talk to me, love."

She remained stubbornly silent until they got to the apartment, shutting the door behind them and locking it, kicking off her shoes by the door and peeling off her knee socks, her skirt riding up on her hips as she bent down to show the scrap of lace covering her pussy.

She turned to face him, somehow managing to undo her tie aggressively, holding it in one hand as she advanced on him. "That was really rude, and you're going to make it up to me," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

Her tone combined with the confident pose and the fire in her eyes made his cock twitch, and she stopped only a foot away from him, their bodies close enough that he could feel the heat of her. "What do you want me to do, love?"

"Take off your shirt," she ordered.

Wary of the direction this was going considering how she was still twisting and winding the tie in her hands, yet becoming more aroused by the second, he obeyed, throwing his shirt down on the floor.

"Put your hands behind your back."

She walked around him to tie his wrists, the fabric of the tie tight enough to be restrictive without being dangerous. He could feel the fabric of her blouse against his back as she dropped a light kiss on his tattoo, her tongue darting out to taste his skin. "Does the tie feel okay?" she asked, her lips moving against his skin as she spoke, her teeth lightly scraping against the skin of his shoulder.

"Yes," he said, fighting not to groan as she flicked her tongue against his throat, her hand reaching around his middle to rub him through his jeans as she stood behind him.

"Good."

His hips jerked against her hand as she continued to press light kisses and nips to his shoulders and upper back, smiling against his skin. "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?"

It was an incredibly ridiculous pick-up line, and yet it sounded like the most arousing thing he'd ever heard when Caroline was the one who said it. He struggled to move his hands, wanting to brush against Caroline's thighs under her skirt, and she moved away, walking past him and beckoning for him to sit on the couch.

His cock was throbbing against the zipper of his jeans, and he sat down on the couch, shifting uncomfortably. He watched as Caroline reached under the hem of her skirt, the fabric bunching around her hips as she slid the lace covering her pussy down her legs, kicking it off when it reached the floor, her skirt falling back into place. He licked his lips as he watched, knowing that his eyes were dark, that his skin must be flushed as he drank her in, and the wicked little smirk on her face showed that she'd noticed.

She bent down to rest her hands on his parted thighs, her soft lips capturing his in a searing kiss, her tongue lightly swiping along his bottom lip before pressing inside of his mouth, running along the backs of his teeth. He groaned, his arms twitching as he attempted to grab her, forgetting that his wrists were tied.

Her hands were pressing firmly against his thighs to prevent him from gaining any friction by moving, and she moaned into his mouth as she let her hands wander up to his abs, her fingertips brushing against his skin, straddling him as she set her hands on his shoulders.

She broke away, her lips swollen from his kisses, and he took a moment to admire the flush in her cheeks and the want in her eyes before she kissed him again.

He groaned softly as her tongue twisted against his, her fingernails scratching lightly down his chest, pleasurably scraping against his nipples before she moved her hands to unbuckle his belt, pulling it away before undoing his button and fly, breaking away to brush her lips against his cheek, nibbling his skin as she moved to tug his earlobe between her teeth.

She pushed his jeans down to wrap her hand around his cock, and he groaned as she stroked him slowly, her thumb darting across the tip of him. "Caroline," he groaned, and he felt her smile.

"Yeah?"

"Please," he ground out between gritted teeth, and he heard her laugh quietly, her hand pulling away as he flexed his arms against the tie binding his wrists, wanting nothing more than to grab her hips and sheath himself in her heat.

"Just let me have some fun," she said before peppered kisses across his jaw and neck, and he groaned as she squeezed his shaft lightly. "You teased me, so I'm just returning the favor."

"Sweetheart..."

"Shh," she said, pulling back to give him a smug grin, trailing a finger down his cheek as her other hand stroked him rhythmically, repeating his earlier words. "I want to watch."

"Watch what?"

She smiled as she sat up on her knees, moving slightly closer to him and letting the tip of his cock brush against her soaking core. "I want to watch the way you look when you're desperate," she said, her hands moving to his shoulders, fingernails making small half-moon indents in his skin. "I want you to be just on the edge of release when I pull away. I want you to beg me to touch you, Klaus."

He inwardly cursed, watching Caroline bend to lay her forehead against his, his muscles flexing as he strained against the tie, her teeth biting into his lower lip, sending stabs of pleasurable pain through his body, his erection throbbing insistently, his skin impossibly sensitive.

"Do you want me to ride your broomstick?" she asked teasingly, her smile wicked as she spoke between kisses.

How could something like that sound so fucking sexy falling from her lips?

"Yes, Caroline," he said, giving up on holding out, just needing to feel her around him.

She reached down to position him at her entrance, and he tried not to roll his hips in anticipation.

"Fuck," he hissed as she sank down on top of him, the cloth of her skirt brushing against his abdomen as she rocked against him.

Her eyes were focused on his reactions, and he let his lips part as she rode him, knowing his eyes were probably glazed with pleasure, and her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she took him in again and again, her moans filling the room as he filled her.

He lifted his hips to meet her movements, feeling his breathing become ragged as she brought him closer to the edge, and he wanted nothing more than to reach between them and rub her clit, to watch her come apart against him, but he was helpless against her body moving against his, the pleasure overwhelming him...

And suddenly it stopped, Caroline moving off of him, and he shifted frustratedly, seeking friction for his aching cock.

"I said I'd tease you," she pointed out, bending to kiss him languidly.

"Caroline, please," he said when she pulled away, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Please, what?"

"Please make me come," he ground out, and she just gave an over-dramatic long-suffering sigh.

"I think you owe me an apology first."

"I apologize for interrupting your enjoyment of the movie, Caroline."

"And?"

"And I apologize for not letting you come."

"And what do you want again?" she asked, clearly enjoying this far too much for his tastes.

"I want you to make me come."

"Say please."

"Please," he repeated.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she said, straddling him again and stroking him, his hips jerking against her hand before she sunk down on him again, her body moving faster this time, hips rocking in frenzied motions against him.

"Are you close?" he asked, enjoying the view of her chasing her orgasm.

"Yes," she gasped out.

"Rub your clit for me, love."

She seemed torn for a moment, clearly not wanting to let him take charge, but moved her hand between them anyway, her finger making circles against her clit, her breath escaping her in sharp, ragged gasps.

"Fuck, Klaus, I'm so close..."

"Come for me, sweetheart," he said, his voice strained as she clenched around him, trying desperately not to spill inside of her until she'd finished. "Come for me."

She came with a loud moan of his name, her back arching as her fingers moved furiously against her clit, her pussy clenching hard around his cock. He spilled inside of her moments later as she rode out her orgasm on top of him, and soon she was slumped against him, her breath calming.

"That was fun," she said, pulling away to smile at him and getting off the couch. "Thank you again for getting the tickets."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm sorry that you didn't get to concentrate as much as you'd have liked."

"It's okay, I can see it again," she said, unzipping the skirt and kicking it off, her blouse following soon after, and she picked up his shirt from the floor, pulling the soft cotton over her head. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I need you to untie me," he said, trying not to sound too annoyed, and she laughed.

"What if I like you all tied up for me?"

"Maybe we can do it again another time, sweetheart," he said, and she came over to him, moving behind him when he stood and unknotting the tie from his wrists.

"Sounds good."

He smiled, kicking off his jeans and turning to follow her into the bedroom, grabbing her from behind and ignoring her soft squeak of surprise as he pulled her to him, brushing her hair aside and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck. "Tease," he accused between kisses, and she laughed, tipping her head slightly to the side.

"Hey, I didn't leave you hanging, unlike some people..."

"I'll make it up to you as often as you'd like."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought :)

You can catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	36. Potential Break Up Song

Summary: College AU where Klaus and Caroline are both music majors. They dated, but broke up after a particularly nasty fight. Two weeks later, Klaus wants to mend their relationship but Caroline isn't sure whether she's willing to overlook what happened. Happy ending with make-up sex. Birthday present for Helen (Klarolinessecondbreakfast).

Contains: Plot, some angst at the beginning, sex from behind on a piano, sex in public, and a happy ending.

* * *

Caroline groaned as she saw the large hallway of closed practice room doors, putting down her guitar case and rolling her shoulders. She'd carried it all the way from her dorm, which admittedly was only like, a five minute walk, but still annoying when you were carrying a giant-ass guitar.

The practice rooms were notoriously busy on Saturdays, but she'd hoped there would be at least one free.

She didn't often have this problem because she _usually_ practiced on Thursdays. Unfortunately, her ex practiced on Thursdays, and she'd been trying to avoid him, which resulted in a bit of a schedule shuffle over the last two weeks. She'd also been working on a new song (breakups tended to fuel creativity), and she'd barely practiced what was supposed to be her final project because she'd been so busy.

She sighed, walking down the hallway and hoping that someone was going to leave or a door would be open, and she froze at the voice behind her, her face twisting into a scowl.

"Fancy seeing you here, love."

She clenched her teeth together and took a deep breath. She would be the bigger person and not respond. She was on a _mission_ , and she needed to find a practice room. Alone. He probably thought that he could get a rise out of her, but no.

Not today, Satan.

She moved ahead a few more feet and heard a doorknob turn to her left. Whirling around she saw Bonnie, one of the double music/dance majors, come out, her guitar over her shoulder, and pause, looking at both of them.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Are you done with the room?" Caroline asked, and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, all yours."

Caroline walked inside and tried to close the door, but Klaus blocked it with his foot. "Now, love, it's rude not to share."

"Fuck off," she snarled, unzipping her guitar case and pulling out her sheet music, setting it on the stand, knowing that he would not fuck off and that he was standing right behind her, probably leaning against the wall with that dumb, dimpled smirk on his face.

She was surprised, then, when he said her name as a plea, and she turned around to see him looking at her with serious eyes. "I was a prick, all right? I shouldn't have said it."

"Get out. This is my practice room. Find your own."

"Caroline..."

"I said get out."

His expression hardened. "No, not until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You accused me of cheating on you with absolutely no proof other than that I have a male friend, which, by the way, I've had since I was a _small child_ and have absolutely _zero_ interest in having sex with. We broke up. The end. Now, I need to practice, and you need to leave."

"No."

He looked so hurt, which was _bullshit_ considering that she was the hurt party, here. He was the one who came into her dorm room and accused her of betraying him without a shred of proof. He was the one who had made her cry and stomped out without so much as a goodbye. He was the one who'd ignored her calls for the two hours after he'd left.

He'd texted her the next morning to say that he was sorry and that it was all a 'misunderstanding', but by that point her eyes were raw from tears and she was numb.

"Klaus, I can't do this right now. I have my final performance on Monday. I need to practice, and there's nothing you can say to make this better."

"Camille said she saw you, and she made it sound quite convincing."

"You believed her," Caroline pointed out, turning to face him again. "You were the one who didn't ask a single question when you talked to me. You just came in assuming the worst."

"And I won't do it again," he said firmly.

"You won't get the chance."

"Caroline," he said again, and she gritted her teeth.

"I need you to go," she said, almost ashamed of the hitch in her voice, the tears filling her eyes.

"I love you, Caroline."

"Yeah, and I love you too, but that doesn't make it better," Caroline burst out, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Just because I love you doesn't make it okay for you to treat me like that."

"I know that I was a prick, Caroline," he said again, and she could feel the emotional tone in the room skyrocketing, could feel that he was just as angry as she was. "But Tatia and Hayley..."

"Yes, they both cheated on you, but that doesn't make it okay to do this to me."

"Yes," he said, running a hand through his hair frustratedly. "But Augustine looked so comfortable with you, and you were so happy...I just-"

"See, and this is the problem," she said, waving her arms as she talked. "It's like, 'Camille said this was true' and 'Hayley and Tatia scarred me for life' and 'Enzo appreciates your existence'...Yes, all of those things happened, but you don't have to believe Camille. You don't have to let Hayley and Tatia ruin your relationships. You don't have to be absurdly jealous of my best friend. This is your fault, Klaus. Take some fucking responsibility for your behavior."

He looked faintly surprised at her words, frowning as he clearly processed her statement. "You're right," he said after a few seconds of silence. "I was an idiot, and I'm sorry."

"Okay, well, I accept your apology. Leave."

"No, I'm not leaving until we've resolved this."

"It's resolved, Klaus," she said angrily, taking a step towards him. "You broke up with me and I refuse to get back together. If one person doesn't want a relationship, the other person has to accept that. This isn't a democracy. Both people have to agree to be in a relationship."

"You love me, and I love you. What more do you need?"

"Trust," she said frustratedly. "I have to trust you, and you have to trust me. Obviously you don't, so I don't know how anything could possibly work between us."

"I do trust you."

"Oh, clearly," she said sarcastically, and he flinched.

"Of course I trust you. That's why it hurt so much when I thought you'd betrayed my trust."

"If you'd trusted me then you would have asked what was happening instead of just coming into my room and accusing me of cheating on you."

The room was small, a good half of it taken up by the school piano that came with about a third of the practice rooms, and they were in each other's personal space, their voices loud enough that the people next door could probably hear their screaming match. Honestly though, she didn't really care. It felt so good to just tell him how she felt, to let it all out...

"I'm sorry," he said again, reaching to cup her cheek in his palm, wiping one of her tears away with his thumb, and she was too exhausted to push him away.

She'd missed the way he touched her.

"You hurt me so much," she said finally, her voice cracking. "Do you know how bad I felt?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll never do it again."

"How do I know that's true?"

"I suppose you don't," he admitted. "I'll leave if that's what you really want, but I want to try again."

She didn't answer for a few seconds, and his shoulders slumped as he pulled back, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't leave," she said suddenly, surprising herself almost as much as she'd probably surprised him, her arms wrapped around herself.

He opened his mouth, clearly about to ask if she was sure before second-guessing himself and closing it again, instead walking back to her and bending to press his lips against hers.

God, she'd missed him...

Her fingers wound through his hair as his hands stroked her waist, and once she'd responded to his touch, moaning softly, his kisses turning from tentative and sweet to biting and possessive. He squeezed her waist lightly, pulling her against him, and she couldn't help but press herself as close to him as possible, needing to feel every inch of his lean muscled body against her soft curves.

He pressed her back towards the piano bench and she stumbled on the stand containing her sheet music, swearing as she fell back. He caught her around the waist, keeping her upright. They were both breathing raggedly, his face flushed, lips swollen from her kisses. "Thanks," she said softly, stepping back to gather the pages of her new song.

"Of course, love," he said, bending to pick up some of the papers and glancing at them. "Is this new?"

"Yeah," she said, blushing and snatching it away from him. "It's...I've been writing a lot over the past two weeks."

"Oh," he said faintly, a small smile curling around his lips. "It's about me, then?"

"About you being a colossal ass," she said, though she couldn't help the smile that was blooming on her face, and she looked away, trying to put the papers back in order.

"May I hear it?"

She swallowed, looking away. "It's not very flattering."

"Well, what I did didn't exactly warrant any flattering remarks, sweetheart."

She grinned, sitting down on the small chair in the corner next to the piano and setting the guitar in her lap. Klaus sat on the bench, facing her, his hands in his lap, watching intently.

She began to play, the lyrics spilling out of her mouth without having to look at the paper for reference, the words so personal, the memories vivid in her mind. He twisted away from her about halfway through the song, and she was about to stop when he hit a few keys on the piano before playing along with her for the last chorus, watching her sing out of the corner of his eye.

"This is a song about how shitty you were. You're not supposed to help write it," she said when she'd stopped strumming.

He laughed. "I thought I was supposed to be taking responsibility."

"You are."

"I missed you," he said, his voice serious, and she set her guitar down.

"I missed you too."

"I've been thinking about you every day," he said slowly, and she could tell how hard this was for him.

Emotional intimacy had always been difficult for him. No matter how much she disliked him using his previous relationships as an excuse, he definitely had trust issues from them, and she'd long suspected from his family, as well. It was something that he'd been getting over slowly, but post-fight feelings discussions were something that she knew still made him incredibly uncomfortable, and they'd never had a fight as bad as this one.

"Me too."

"I was a prick and I want to make it up to you."

She grinned, her mind immediately going places that he probably hadn't meant, but she'd refused to go out for the traditional post-break up one night stand with Katherine, and it had been two weeks.

And Klaus, for all of his faults, was incredible at sex.

"Yeah?" she asked, and his lips twitched at the look she was giving him.

"In any way I can," he said, clearly trying to keep a straight face.

She put her guitar back in its case and zipped it up before walking back over to him, looming over him with her arms crossed, frowning when he didn't move. "Well, come on then."

He grabbed her hips and tugged her down to straddle him, her hand tangling in her hair as he cupped her head, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

She wound her hands into his shirt, kissing back with just as much need and desperation as he was giving her, and she moaned into his mouth when his other hand squeezed her ass lightly over her jeans.

He pulled away to kiss and nip at her neck, his tongue licking a path across her collarbone before he sucked at her pulse point, and she rolled her hips, moaning softly at the friction increasing the intensity of the ache building in her core.

He fingered the hem of her blouse, pulling it over her head and unhooking her bra, letting it follow. He bent to take a nipple in his mouth, and she moaned, her head tipping back, her fingernails digging into his back as he tugged the bud between his teeth.

"Fuck," she hissed, and she felt him smile as he switched breasts, one of his fingers tugging at the nipple he'd just let go of, his other hand bracing against the small of her back. She felt her pussy clench as he bit her nipple lightly, and she rolled her hips against the bulge in his jeans, trying desperately to get more friction.

He pulled back, groaning at her movement, and reached between them to unbutton her jeans, tugging the zipper down. He slipped his hand down the front of her underwear, rubbing her clit in light slow strokes, and she cried out, clapping her hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was being.

He chuckled, pressing a kiss against her neck. "I love the sounds you make for me, sweetheart," he said, his voice low. "I love knowing that I'm the one who draws your moans from your pretty lips, that I'm the one who makes you quiver with pleasure while you find your release."

"Klaus," she gasped, his name muffled against her hand, and he sped up his movements, his hips grinding to press his hard cock against her center.

"I missed the way you moaned my name, sweetheart," he whispered, his voice low. "I love how you look when you're flushed with need for me, the way you gasp when I touch you."

She tried to keep quiet, she really did, but she had to bury her face in his shoulder to muffle her moans as she rotated her hips, trying to find the friction that she craved, too many layers between them to give her much relief.

"Stop," she whispered, and he halted his movements, pulling away.

"Something wrong, love?"

She shook her head, climbing off him on unsteady legs and wriggling out of her jeans. "Take your clothes off."

He stripped his shirt away as he stood, kicking off his jeans and watching with dark eyes as she moved the piano, bracing her hands on it. "Klaus, I need you."

Her core clenched around air as he advanced on her, the ache insistently throbbing between her thighs as he ran his fingertip down the flesh of her hip, his mouth bending to nibble her ear. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

"Please," she gasped, cradling her face on her arms to muffle the sounds she made as she felt his cock brush against her entrance.

They both moaned as he pushed inside, her hands tightening on her hips as he sheathed himself inside of her, and she clenched around his cock, closing her eyes tightly as she savored the feel of him inside of her. "God, I missed you," he whispered, his chest pressed against her back as he moved, nibbling on her neck as he began to fuck her slowly. "I missed the way you felt around me, Caroline. You feel so perfect, sweetheart. I want to hear you moan for me."

She couldn't restrain a gasp as he sped up his movements, soft, needy sounds escaping her as he hit her g-spot with each thrust.

"Fuck, Caroline...You look so fucking gorgeous like this, bent over and moaning from how I fuck you. I touched myself every night wishing my hand was your pussy. I wanted to see you as you shattered around my cock, see your face while you found your release, moaning my name. I imagined you spread out on my bed, your legs parted for me as I marked you with my come, eyes glazed from satiation."

She couldn't restrain the moan as he spoke, her body tensing as he moved faster, and she tried to be mindful of the noise, to keep quiet, but he just felt so fucking good inside of her, so fucking perfect, and she bit her arm to keep from letting out a particularly needy groan when he reached around and began to rub her clit, his movements in rhythm with his thrusts.

"I missed you so much," he repeated, his voice strained. "I wanted to wake up with you in my bed, feel you draped on top of me. I want to see you on your back, moaning my name as I fucked you. I want to kneel at your feet and make you come apart on my tongue, to see you bent over me on our bed while you suck my cock. I want to take you against the wall, to feel your nails scratch down my back as you plead for more. I'll never let you go again, Caroline. You're mine."

She clenched around him at his words, her breathing becoming even more ragged as her release built quickly inside of her. There was something unbelievably hot about him saying all the ways he wanted to take her, all the things he wanted to do. She loved hearing him tell her that she was his, that he wanted her, and she quivered beneath him as he spoke, his voice twisting around the words as he said how much he loved her, how fucking beautiful she looked when she came, how much he wanted to see it...

She felt herself tip over the edge as he spoke, clenching around him with an embarrassingly loud moan, and she felt him smile against her shoulder as he sucked on her skin, fucking her through her orgasm and whispering how good she felt, coming moments later, his forehead dropping to rest against her shoulder blade.

She swore as she stood again on wobbly legs, and he pressed his hands to her hips to steady her, his lips brushing softly against her cheek and jaw. "You're so beautiful," he said softly, nuzzling her ear. "I missed you so much."

"Just don't do it again," she said, trying to be stern despite the effect being mostly ruined due to her ragged breathing.

"I won't, sweetheart. I promise," he said, squeezing her hips lightly before pulling away.

She heard someone playing the piano in the next room and winced as she pulled on her underwear and pants.

"Do you think they heard us?"

"Oh, undoubtedly," Klaus said with a smirk. "I don't see the problem with it. I quite like it when you moan my name."

"I know you do," she said, bending to pick up her bra, and he watched her with greedy eyes, only bothering to put on his jeans, his shirt still on the floor. "Okay, I really need to practice."

"Can I stay? And then perhaps we could go to dinner?"

"Sure."

It was only about ten minutes until he had her on the piano bench with her thighs parted, his tongue doing the most sinful things to her clit, and after that she had to return the favor, and then...

Well, not much practicing got done.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you thought.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	37. Wanted: Dead or Alive

A/N: This is the Klaroline Gives Back incentive for candicemorgan (tumblr). It's pretty long (around 10k words), and the end is NSFW.

It's technically a Harry Potter fusion, but it takes place in America, so keep in mind some of the terminology is different. Non-Mag is the American term for Muggle and dragots is their currency according to Pottermore. I've taken some liberties with the American Magical Government to make it a bit easier on myself. The President of the Magical Congress is the equivalent of the President rather than the Speaker of the House (or a Prime Minister).

* * *

" _...American Magical News Headquarters in New York City brings you this breaking news: three more attacks by lycanthropes occurred during last night's full moon. One attack was fatal, but the other two resulted in bitten survivors, one of whom was the son of Senator Mikael Mikaelson. This trend of lycanthrope attacks continues to grow, and many prominent members of the magical community have come forward to say that something must be done about this crisis. The National Lycanthrope Association has commented that it has nothing to do with the latest attacks, and urges the general public not to panic..."_

 **XXX**

Klaus walked to his sister in the common room, his heart pounding nervously. It was the first day of his final year at school, and he'd been staying at an inn for two weeks before term started after his Mother had shoved a bag of dragots into his hand, pulled him into a fierce hug, and told him to run, tears streaming down her face.

Apparently the man he had thought was his father was not at all happy that his bastard son had been bitten by a lycanthrope, and now that he was 17 he wasn't obligated to take him in. Elijah had written a short letter to him, the tone curt and polite, stating that Mikael had forbidden Rebekah, Henrik, and Kol from speaking to him at school, and he needed to respect that or there would be consequences.

He'd initially arrived with the attitude of 'fuck the consequences', but after seeing Henrik's terrified, wide eyes when Klaus approached, and Kol studiously ignoring him, he'd felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

Rebekah was staring down at a blank piece of parchment, a textbook open beside her as she nibbled on the end of her quill. She stiffened when he approached, ignoring him, and he ran a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"Bekah," he said, and she looked up, her eyes wide.

"Nik, you know I can't talk to you," she hissed, and Klaus winced.

"Bekah, please..."

"If father finds out he'll go mental. I want to talk to you Nik, I really do, but I can't."

"What's he going to do? Ground you? Take away your pocket money?"

"It's not what he'll do to _me,_ you idiot, it's what he'll do to you. He's put in a restraining order with the school. You could get expelled."

"Oh," he said softly, the reality of the situation hitting him.

He was all alone now.

Ever since the increase in attacks by lycanthropes over the last few years, public opinion towards them had been shifting quickly from general acceptance to wide-spread suspicion. There was a small cult of werewolves that had been campaigning for rights, and when their demands had not been met they strategically bit civilians, usually targeting the children of prominent members of wizarding society in the hopes of promoting change (which, of course, just brewed suspicion and hatred).

And now he was a victim of it, it seemed.

He felt a hand curl around his arm and turned to see Caroline Forbes looking at him with sympathy in her eyes. He'd always been fond of her, and he knew that she had considered him the scum of the earth for the vast majority of their time at school. They'd had a potions project together where they'd formed an easy friendship, and he'd asked her on a date about halfway through sixth year, but she'd let him down gently but firmly.

When he'd asked her for a reason, she'd cited his being a dick to her friends (which was a fair enough accusation, really).

Even at sixteen he hadn't been used to rejection, and he'd taken it as an invitation to pursue her, which just ended with her going back to loathing him. One step forward, two steps back.

Although, he supposed it was possible that what he'd interpreted as loathing was just his hurt ego trying to make him feel better.

Still, he was almost tempted to wrench his arm away and say that he didn't want her pity, but she spoke before he could.

"Sit with me?" she asked, and he found that he couldn't deny her. He had nothing to lose, after all.

He nodded and she tugged him over to the couch, practically pushing him onto the cushions and sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry about what happened," she said, her tone earnest. "It probably sucked."

"That's an understatement," he muttered, and she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. So, I was just wondering if you were taking Potions again this year?"

"Yes," he said slowly, and she gave him a bright smile.

"Great! I feel like we worked really well together on the last project, and I was wondering if you'd be willing-"

"Caroline, you don't have to give me pity friendship," he said, knowing he was bitter and angry and taking it out on her, but not particularly caring, and she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"First of all," she started, glaring at him. "I am not giving you pity friendship. Unfortunately, partners are required for the year-long project again, and as you know I don't play well with others when they get in the way of my grade. You're probably the only one in class that could survive it."

He realized that she was being honest, and it kind of made him feel better, in a way. She didn't pity him, and she wasn't giving him special treatment. "All right, love."

"Great," she said happily, her eyes lighting up. "But rule number one, no pet names."

"Got it."

 **XXX**

" _...American Magical News Headquarters in New York City brings you the following story: Small groups of werewolves continue to attack innocent magical citizens in major cities across the United States. Though the perpetrators appear to be a small minority of the lycanthrope population, the President is becoming increasingly concerned by the frequency of the attacks. Many have theorized that if the President does not act soon, his campaign for a second term in office may be in trouble..."_

 **XXX**

"Guess what?" Caroline shouted, plopping down next to him in the common room.

"What?" he asked, and Caroline frowned at his posture.

He was hunched over his sketchbook, his pencil flying across the page, a scowl marring his handsome features.

"What's got you all sulky?" Caroline asked. "Other than the usual, obviously."

"I don't know where I'm going to live after graduation," he said simply, and she froze.

"Oh," she said weakly, having almost forgotten that he wasn't welcome back at home. God, she was a terrible friend.

"It's all right, love. I'm sure I'll manage. What's your good news?"

"Oh, I got in," she said, a lot less excited now that he'd told her the problem, and he seemed to sense it, closing the sketchbook and looking at her, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

"That's amazing, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," she said, a plan building in her mind. "Actually, if you're up for it, I'm looking for a roommate. Healer school isn't exactly cheap, and I need someone that won't drive me nuts."

"I don't need your charity, Caroline."

"It's not charity," she said, though she privately admitted to herself that yeah, it kind of was, although Elena was the one who backed out at the last minute to live with her Salvatore of the week (or maybe both of them?), so it wasn't her fault.

"What about my...condition?"

"Brew Wolfsbane every month and I don't see it being a problem," she said honestly.

"What if it goes badly?"

"It'll be fine," she said, brushing it off.

"What if I can't pay rent?"

"I doubt you'll have any trouble getting a job."

"What if you can't handle seeing me without a shirt all the time?" he asked, a wicked grin blooming on his face, and she smacked him in the chest, rolling her eyes at his flirting.

"I think I'll manage," she said dryly.

A week after graduation, they moved into their apartment. Klaus did, indeed, wander around without a shirt all the time, and okay it might have been a _little_ distracting (especially when he watched her with equally greedy eyes when he thought she wasn't looking).

He hadn't expressed any interest in her after she turned him down for a date in sixth year, and despite her feelings growing for him over time, she hadn't seen any evidence of him still having feelings for her, though he obviously found her attractive.

They'd been reasonably close at school, especially in their last year, and he quickly became one of her closest friends, if not the closest, once they started living together. He got a job doing research for a Potions Master, and she went through Healer school, working part-time at an apothecary to afford rent.

Healer school was intense, the classes taking up an immense amount of her time, and she tended to recruit Klaus for late night study sessions. It was during one of those that she realized how much her feelings had changed.

"How do you treat a bite from a Norwegian Ridgeback as opposed to a Swedish Shortsnout?" Klaus asked boredly, flipping the flashcard over as he stretched out on the couch. Caroline was curled in the recliner, nibbling on the end of her quill, trying not to get distracted by the new tattoo Klaus had gotten.

She was failing spectacularly.

"Um, Norwegian Ridgeback bites make the hand swell and turn green, becoming infected when left alone too long, whereas the venom of Swedish Shortsnouts make the skin around the area slowly dissolve, requiring quick action."

"Well, that's correct, but it wasn't the question," Klaus said, twisting to face her. "You all right, love?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said, smiling slightly at his concerned eyes.

"Are you sure? We've been quizzing you for hours. You might just want to get some sleep."

"No, I have to keep studying," she insisted. "Not until I get every single one right on the first try."

She waited impatiently as Klaus glanced at the clock, frowning. "It's two in the morning, Caroline. You're probably exhausted. What time is your test?"

"Ten o'clock," she said, and he smiled slightly.

"Well, go to bed now and get six hours of sleep, and then you can study a bit tomorrow before you leave. That way you'll get some rest."

"No, I have to learn this stuff."

"All right," he said, shuffling the index cards again.

"Great. Thanks!" she said, taking a deep breath and another swig of her energizing elixir before turning to him, ignoring his judgmental stare. "Again?"

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he said long-sufferingly. She thought she saw a flash of longing in his eyes, but was sure that she'd missed it...

By the time she was out of Healer school, she couldn't imagine her life without him.

 **XXX**

" _...Due to the rising tension regarding the increase in lycanthrope attacks over the last decade, a bill has been proposed that would require lycanthropes to carry identification cards at all times, and to disclose their status as a lycanthrope to any magical families within a five mile radius of their home. The National Lycanthrope Association strongly opposes this bill and urges all magical citizens to write to their state representatives..."_

 **XXX**

Caroline sipped her coffee, watching her roommate out of the corner of her eye as he flipped through channels on their modified television with his wand, trying to find something to watch. The full moon had been the night before, and she doubted that he'd gotten any sleep.

"I'm going to leave in a few minutes," she said.

"I know, Caroline. You do have work every morning," he drawled, and she fought off the momentary hurt that stabbed in her chest. He was just upset because he'd been let go from his job at the bookstore just two days before, especially since it wasn't his fault.

He'd been struggling to support himself and unwilling to take charity from Caroline, who now made enough to support both of them. She knew that he'd noticed that she restocked the potion ingredients and hid some of the grocery receipts, but he never said anything (though she suspected that he wanted to).

She didn't answer, and his shoulder slumped slightly. "Sorry, love. You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just..."

"Exhausted?" she supplied with a small smile, and he nodded.

"Yes."

"You should probably take a nap, then," she suggested, and he shrugged, getting up at stretching, revealing a nasty scratch across his abs.

"It's not as though I have anything else to do anyways," he said, and she looked away, not wanting to see his miserable expression. "I might as well pass out for twelve hours."

"I hope you feel better," she said quietly, and he nodded.

"Have a good day at work, sweetheart."

"Thanks," she said, draining the last of her coffee and throwing it out, walking to apparate to the hospital.

She knew it would probably get worse before it got better, and currently there were a few different possible laws up for debate the could greatly affect Klaus's quality of life even more.

They hadn't talked about it, but they were both very aware that things could go south very quickly. Caroline thought it would be a while though, since Magical Congress was notoriously slow at getting anything done, and she'd decided to attempt to put it out of her mind.

Later, she would come to regret that decision.

 **XXX**

" _...AMN Headquarters in New York City brings you this story directly from the U.S. President of Magical Congress's office. Anyone affected by lycanthropy must report to their local Department of Magical Law Enforcement as soon as possible. Effective immediately, one thousand dragots will be awarded to any individual aiding in escorting a lycanthrope alive who does not go of their own volition to their local Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Stunning spells and minor jinxes permitted in self-defense, but use of lethal force is prohibited. Rewards may be collected at the Magical Treasury with proof of delivery..."_

 **XXX**

Caroline glanced down at her clipboard again as she walked into the hospital room. Stefan Salvatore, Keeper for the Boston Billywigs, had an unfortunate bludger accident and was unresponsive, but she was confident that she could help him recover within a week or two, though he'd have to take it easy in games for the next month.

To be honest, she'd been a bit distracted for her entire shift, worry pounding in her veins for the man who had gone from an obnoxious classmate to a reluctant roommate to her best friend. She'd meant to catch up on the wireless throughout the day, but it had been so busy. It seemed like everyone was getting injured all at once, and she hadn't even had time to eat lunch.

She sighed, telling the nurse to fetch a few different potions and waving her wand over the Keeper's body, trying to see if there were any additional injuries that hadn't been reported. She had just written down her findings when her cell phone rang (the technology had been adapted by wizards to work around magic). It was Klaus, who usually knew better than to call her when she was working. After a moment of indecision (what if it was an emergency?), she resisted answering, figuring she'd call him back on her next break between patients. He could wait fifteen minutes, right?

Caroline tried to complete her task as quickly as possible, a bad feeling building in her gut, and after what felt like hours but was only minutes, she walked quickly to the break room and listened to the message.

Klaus's voice was breathless and rushed, and she heard shouting in the background and what sounded like someone banging on the door. She closed her eyes struggling to make out his words.

" _Caroline, there's been an executive order to round up all the werewolves. Civilians get a bounty for bringing us in; it was just announced on the wireless. Someone's put anti-apparition wards up and they're about to break the door down and I don't know where they're going to take me, but I've been meaning to say this for ages, and I know that if I don't tell you now I might never get the chance. I lo-"_

There was a loud bang and the sound cut off abruptly. Caroline stared at her phone, hoping something had just gone wrong, but the message was over.

She replayed it three times, her body getting progressively more shaky, and she felt the world close in on her, her breath leaving her lungs as she stumbled to lean against the wall, sagging down to sit on the floor, his words seeming to fade in and out as her mind was preoccupied with racing thoughts before she managed to take a deep breath and try to make a plan.

Step one: Find Klaus.

Step two: Rescue Klaus.

Step three: Run away to Australia (or something).

Caroline told her boss Jo that she felt sick, and the older woman let her go home early without much of a fight, giving her a sympathetic, knowing look.

After changing into her street clothes, Caroline went through the lobby of the hospital to the front doors and apparated outside of the apartment building she and Klaus lived in, running up the stairs to find that their door had, indeed, been knocked down. The room was in ruins, the coffee table upended, scorchmarks on the walls, the television screen cracked...His phone was on the floor, the glass completely shattered.

It seemed that Klaus had put up a fight, at least, but they seemed to have gotten him anyway.

She was tempted to run to the nearest law enforcement station as quickly as she could, to break down the doors and the wards, grab Klaus and _go_. However, the buildings all had protections, and there was no way of knowing whether he was even there anymore, or whether he'd been transferred somewhere else. She had to figure out how she was going to get that information (and how she was going to get him out of wherever he was, whether by legal or illegal means).

Cleaning tended to help her think, help her clear her mind, and she tentatively waved her wand to set the door back on its hinges before she began to clean up the room. She repaired the furniture piece by piece and attempted to scrub the walls free of soot as she thought about her next options, and that's when she saw it.

His wand was cracked, split into two pieces on the floor, the single phoenix feather faintly sparking. It wasn't like she expected them to let him keep it, but the relationship of a wizard to their wand was intimate, almost sacred really, and the fact that he was defenseless in an auror station, all alone...

She could almost hear her mother's wary voice in her head, asking her if she was sure that she wanted to rescue her friend from prison. What was she going to do? Run away with him? She had a job where she lived, friends, a _life_ , and she didn't want to be wanted for aiding and abetting a criminal.

Was he even considered a criminal? Were they going to hurt him? What was going to happen to them once all the werewolves were rounded up?

She didn't want to find out.

 _Is he worth it, Caroline?_ she heard her mother's gentle voice in her head. _Is he really worth the risk?_

Of course.

 **XXX**

" _...We have just been informed that a list of all known individuals infected by lycanthropy has been posted on the website of the National Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Citizens are highly encouraged to assist in the peaceful transportation of these individuals to their local Department of Magical Law Enforcement..."_

 **XXX**

Klaus opened his eyes slowly, trying not to move too much. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He was in a chair, clearly having just been revived from unconsciousness with a spell. He saw two men in the slate blue auror uniforms who were looking at him expectantly, both their faces stern.

"Hello. I'd like you to confirm your name and date of birth," one of them said, and all Klaus could hear echoing in his head was the words his step-father had drilled into all of the Mikaelson children practically since they could talk.

 _Never agree to talk to the aurors no matter what the situation. Cite your right to remain silent and keep your mouth shut until I send a lawyer._

"I'd like to exercise my right to an attorney," he said calmly, and the two aurors scoffed in tandem.

"You're not under arrest. We just need to separate you from society for awhile. You know, for everyone's safety, including your own."

Now, Klaus had taken a history class or two over the course of his life, and he knew that that 'separation of society' was practically synonymous with 'step one to genocide', and he shook his head. "I'm not going."

"You don't have a choice," one of them said, his face clouding over with annoyance, and Klaus pressed his lips together.

"I want a lawyer."

"That's unfortunate for you. This isn't an interrogation, and therefore you're not entitled to one. Now, name and date of birth?"

"Klaus Mikaelson," he growled after a moment of consideration, his heart sinking when recognition passed through both their eyes at the surname, pressing on before they could say anything. "January 5th, 1991."

"Address?"

Resisting the urge to point out that the vigilantes that captured him had done so from his home and therefore they should know it already, he rattled it off, hoping Caroline was all right.

The phone call to tell her he loved her, despite his confession getting cut off, had been the most impulsive thing he'd ever done, but also somehow the thing he least regretted.

"Please confirm your status as a lycanthrope."

He remained silent, and the auror that seemed to be playing the bad cop steepled his fingers. "As you're required, you were carrying an identification card in your wallet that states that you are, so let's not pretend that we don't know. It's a waste of both of our time. Now, are you a werewolf? Yes or no?"

Klaus bristled. The word 'werewolf' was generally accepted to be a slur at this point, and the more politically correct term of 'lycanthrope' was preferred by any decent human being. Still, he wasn't enough of an idiot to argue with an auror. "Yes."

"Now, you can either let us take you away nice and easy to the temporary housing, or you can resist and we'll take you by force and charge you."

"For what? Resisting arrest? I thought i wasn't being arrested."

"Well, you won't be unless you resist," the auror said as though it was the most logical thing in the world.

Normally Klaus wasn't one to comply with rules he didn't agree with, and this was no exception. He had to get out somehow. He didn't have his wand, but he could try to fight. There was no way he was going to let them drag him away to some prison in the middle of nowhere.

"I won't resist," he said quietly, lying through his teeth, and the auror stood, his wand out in a pointed gesture to indicate that he would use force if needed before they led him out.

He stood up and took his chance as soon as the guard's back was turned. He hooked his foot around one of the guard's ankles and brought him down, tackling him to the ground and wrestling the guy's wand out of his hand, managing to use the auror's body as a shield to block his partner's spells.

All he could think about was Caroline. He knew it was sort of ridiculous to hope that she was all right, since she wasn't a lycanthrope and therefore not in any danger, but he couldn't help but feel like she might do something reckless, and he'd never forgive himself if she got hurt trying to save him.

He continued to fire spells at the auror, but the stolen wand wasn't responding well to him, and despite his few good hits, it wasn't long before the auror managed to take him down, and the world went black.

 **XXX**

" _...AMN Headquarters in New York City has now received confirmation from the Office of the Magical President that all lycanthropes will be transported to an undisclosed location for their safety and the safety of their fellow citizens once they have been processed by the Department. Everyone is to remain calm while this transition is implemented..."_

 **XXX**

"I need your help."

Matthew Donovan looked up from his desk, his head auror's badge glinting from the florescent light. His face softened, probably because her eyes were red and raw, and he stood up, walking to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Care, you know I can't..."

"Please, Matt."

"I can't, Caroline. I have orders."

She felt her eyes fill with tears again, and she made no effort to hold them back. "Look, I...Klaus...I've been a total idiot. I've been putting off telling Klaus how I felt about him because I was worried that he wouldn't want to be with me. I thought it would ruin our friendship, but now he's _gone_ , Matt. He called me while they were shooting at him to take him away. I think he was about to say he loved me when they got him. I need to find him, and not just because of that obviously. I just..."

Matt watched her with a grim expression as she trailed off, and he shot a glance at the office door before moving to close it. "Look, I can't help you, but I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"His name is Tyler Lockwood. He's a black market dealer who mostly sells dark magical artifacts or rare potion ingredients. We pretend not to know about him because he occasionally feeds the department information about his buyers. He's a lycanthrope too, but obviously he never got an ID card, so technically we're not supposed to know. He might know something about where they're going or how to break in."

"Put me in contact with him," Caroline ordered immediately, the name ringing a bell (though she wasn't sure why) and Matt gave her a small smile.

"Look, Caroline, it'll be dangerous to break into government property."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure? Is he really worth it?"

Caroline bristled. Her friends had never liked Klaus much, it was true. Elena and Jeremy didn't like him because they were bigoted idiots, but the rest of her friends just thought he was kind of an ass.

"I'm sure," she said, her mouth set in a thin line, and Matt nodded.

"I'll call him. Promise me you'll be careful, all right?"

"Of course," she said quietly, nodding.

Less than two hours later, she was waiting in a park for Tyler. She knew it was him before he'd even greeted her. She recognized him as one of Kol's friends, though Caroline hadn't known him well since he was a year younger. His large frame and confident walk was intimidating enough without the instinctive knowledge that there was something wild about him. Something dark.

"Caroline," he greeted, holding out his hand, and she reached to shake it.

"Hi," she said softly, and he gestured for her to sit down on the bench , sinking down beside her and giving her a sympathetic smile. "Thanks for coming."

Tyler shrugged. "Kol was pretty fucked up after he and Klaus weren't allowed to talk anymore. Kind of still is, actually. He asked me to help when he heard."

"Oh," she said weakly. "Well, thanks."

"Yeah. Anyway, I know where they're being held," he said quietly. "I have a guy who was working for the aurors undercover but ended up getting sent there to be a guard. I can get in contact with him to let you in."

"Really? That would be great," Caroline said, her heart pounding.

"Well, that's the thing though. He can let you in, but he can't blow his cover. He'll leave a door slightly open and he'll tell me which one it is, but after you're inside you're on your own. If anyone sees you, you're screwed."

"Got it," Caroline said. "Do you know what they're doing to them?" she asked hesitantly, and Tyler looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah, I mean, I have a general idea."

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"They're essentially all in solitary confinement," he said slowly. "They'll be fed enough to keep them alive, but the plan seems to be to weaken them over time. I'm almost positive that they're trying to develop a cure, but I don't know how serious they are about it. There are a lot of people who...Well, who would rather see all of us wiped out instead of cured. I'm not sure which way they're going to go yet."

Caroline felt her heart sink, nausea filling her chest and throat as she imagined Klaus, starving and alone, feeling helpless and angry...What if they did experiments on him? Were the guards bigoted enough to beat him up because they wouldn't be held accountable for it? What if they were hurting him even as she sat at the park doing _nothing._

She gritted her teeth, deciding that she'd get him out of there, no matter what it took. "What do you have that can help me?"

"I have Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, which you can use if you get in trouble," Tyler said, pulling out a small velvet bag and pressing it into her hand. "This jar has some stabilized erumpet horn. It's incredibly dangerous, but if you get in serious danger, you can throw it at your attacker and the jar will break, creating an explosion. I wouldn't recommend using it unless it's an emergency, obviously."

"Okay. Thank you."

He nodded before pulling out a small vial of potion, the liquid silver and sparkling. "This is an invisibility elixir. They're very rare because of the ingredients, but I managed to get some off of a contact I have in Boston. Take it and it'll give you invisibility for about five minutes. It's only enough for one person though."

"Thank you."

"Do you know where you're running?"

"Running?" Caroline asked, frowning.

"Well you're not going to stay here, are you?"

Caroline hesitated. "I don't know."

"Well, I can set you up with new identities if you want."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably, the conversation clearly getting too mushy for him.

"How much for all of this?" she asked, reaching into her purse, and Tyler grabbed her wrist, shaking his head.

"You couldn't afford this unless you had a trust fund. A big one," he said bluntly. "I need a favor and it's all yours."

"Anything," she said immediately. "What do you need?"

He grinned. "It's a favor in the bank. That's how this business works, Caroline. Someday I'm going to give you a call, and you'll owe me. Do you think you can handle that?"

She nodded. For Klaus, she would do pretty much anything.

 **XXX**

" _...AMN has just been informed that, effective immediately, one thousand dragots will be awarded to any individual bringing a lycanthrope to their local Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Remember, lycanthropes are dangerous, so approach at your own risk. Stunning spells and minor jinxes to subdue the lycanthrope are permitted, but use of lethal force is strongly discouraged. Rewards may be collected at the Magical Treasury with proof of delivery..."_

 **XXX**

Klaus, again, felt disoriented when he woke, his body laid on a thin mattress. Was he in prison? Or had they sent him where all the other werewolves were going?

"These are your government-funded living quarters," a voice drawled, and Klaus looked up to see what was clearly a guard leaning against the doorway, twirling his wand in his hand, though he pushed off the wall once he saw Klaus was listening. "Your meals will be brought to you. If you hadn't tried to escape back there you could have been able to go outside during the day with an escort, but you did, so you can't."

Klaus fought back a growl.

"As you can see, this room has an empty bookshelf, and you're welcome to rent from the small library if you wish. There's a room there that's fit to hold you during your transformations, and it locks from the outside. You'll be required to comply with being put there during full moons or face legal consequences. You're already on thin ice for the escape attempt, so I wouldn't bother pushing it."

Klaus felt anger and a sick feeling of helplessness hit him like a punch to the gut as he processed what was going on. It wasn't as though he'd expected five-star accommodations (or even mediocre ones), but he hadn't thought that they'd be locking them up in what were essentially glorified prison cells.

Apparently, though, they were.

"And how long will I have to be here?" he asked, trying not to let his anger bleed through his voice (though he suspected he wasn't doing a very good job).

"All of you will be staying here until it's decided by the authorities that your kind are fit to return to civilized society."

His kind? _Civilized society?_

"I searched you and saw you didn't have a phone, but just so you know in case you get any ideas, for your safety and the safety of the other...tenants...you cannot contact anyone. Your family will be informed that you're safe in a government-controlled facility."

He fought down a bitter laugh. His family...As though they cared. His adoptive father was probably celebrating.

The only one he cared about knowing was Caroline, and he had no doubt that she had already figured out exactly what was going on.

"Fine."

The guard nodded, his jaw setting as though expected Klaus to react aggressively, and he growled something about making himself comfortable before he got up to leave. Klaus lunged at him, despite his muscles aching, but the guard just laughed, waving his wand and shooting a stinging spell, making Klaus stumble as the man left, his keys jingling as he took them off his belt, the lock clicking audibly behind him when he shut the door.

Klaus slumped down on the bed, exhausted by the events of the day, a large red welt blooming on his arm where the stinging spell had hit.

He'd never felt so helpless. Not when his father was insulting him in front of the family, not when he'd been kicked out of the house...

His mind was racing as he considered how he could get out of there, but he decided he wouldn't be any good when he was too tired to think. He rolled over and fell asleep, hoping that he could think of some way to escape when he woke.

 **XXX**

" _...AMN Exclusive: A large group of peaceful student protesters that opposes the detainment and exile of lycanthropes has been arrested, though most were released after only a few hours. The President of Magical Congress strongly discourages protests due to the possibility of escalation into violence..."_

 **XXX**

He had no idea how long he'd been in the facility.

There was no clock and no windows, and the only marker of time he had was when the food was delivered by a guard who refused to talk to him. He'd had eight meals so far, so he assumed he was on day three.

He sometimes heard the murmur of voices, and had gathered that, though he was clearly considered dangerous and in solitary confinement other people were not. He knew that the guards probably now considered him dangerous, and he wished he hadn't been so aggressive, if only because it would have given him a better chance to escape.

He wondered where Caroline was, how she was doing. Was she all right? Was she upset? Did she miss him? He hoped she wasn't coming to find him, hoped she wouldn't do something reckless...

All the more reason to get out as soon as possible. The faster he saved himself, the less time Caroline would have to make some no-doubt overly complicated plan, complete with laminated diagrams, to free him, regardless of the danger she'd put herself in.

He'd been trying to figure out the best way to escape, and he figured that if he could somehow steal a guard's wand while keeping him silent, he'd be able to stun him and get out. The problem was that he had no idea how to execute it, and he'd spent quite a bit of time thinking about it.

He got his opportunity when the guard came to collect the dirty dishes from his last meal. The man came in and Klaus jumped to tackle him to the ground, pressing a palm over the man's mouth to muffle his yells and wrestling with him to find his wand. Once he had it, he tried to shoot a stunning spell but the guard punched him in the nose, Klaus was too tired and starved to move fast enough to dodge.

He was momentarily blinded by pain, and the guard put him in a full body bind spell, levitating him.

"You shouldn't have done that," the guard said darkly, and Klaus could only move his eyes, his entire body frozen, but as they descended down a large set of stone steps, he knew he should dread whatever was at the bottom.

 **XXX**

" _...Effective immediately, a bounty of one thousand five-hundred dragots is placed on the following list of non-apprehended werewolves. These individuals are extremely dangerous. Be cautious when approaching. Monetary compensation is halved if the werewolf is dead. Rewards may be collected at the Magical Treasury with proof of delivery..."_

 **XXX**

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly, lingering on the edge of the property that supposedly held all of the werewolves. She held the vial of invisibility elixir tightly in her fist, the pouch of powder attached to her belt, the jar containing the preserved erumpet horn in her other. She'd been given a specific set of instructions by Tyler, and she checked her watch, determined to follow them exactly.

She waited until the clock changed to indicate it was two in the morning before she crossed the border, moving quickly across the grass to one of the back doors of the large concrete building. It was slightly ajar, as Tyler had promised it would be, and she slipped inside, swallowing the invisibility elixir and sticking it back in her pocket. Once it wore off she could disillusion herself, but for now, this was the best option to find Klaus.

Caroline walked to the main room, and she overheard some guards talking in the next room. She paused to listen, hoping they would give her a bit of insight into where Klaus might be, and her instincts paid off.

"The politician's bastard son tried to escape again today," one of them said, and Caroline felt her blood boil at their description of Klaus. "He's in the basement, but someone will need to check on him soon. You know, to make sure he's alive."

Caroline choked back a sob, running down the stairs as fast as she could while still being quiet. She saw a few doors, all wooden with a small window to look through, bars filling them to prevent escape.

The first two were empty, but she saw Klaus in the third one, and her breath caught when she saw his injuries. His shirt was torn into shreds, blood-crusted wounds across his abdomen prominent against his pale skin. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a cracked rib or two. He had a black eye and a bloody nose (possibly broken), one of his fingers clearly twisted the wrong way, and he was unconscious, though one of his wrists was shackled to the wall.

"Alohamora," she whispered, tapping the doorknob and pulling the door open once the lock clicked, rushing to Klaus's side. "Klaus, can you hear me?"

"Caroline?" he asked blearily, moving slightly, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's me. Don't move. You're hurt."

"I hadn't noticed," he ground out, and she almost laughed.

Almost.

"How did you get here?" he asked as she tapped the manacle holding his wrist. It clicked open, and he pulled his hand away gingerly, shaking it out and wincing.

"No time," she said quietly as she ran the tip of her wand over his abdomen to try to set his ribs back into place, Klaus stuffing his fist in his mouth to prevent him from crying out in pain. She healed his minor wounds, his finger clicking back into place with a sharp crack, making them both wince, and his nose healing as well. She would have to wait until later to heal the black eye. It wasn't a serious injury, and it would take too much time to take care of right then.

"Come on, we have to go," she said, helping him to his feet and disillusioning both of them, grabbing wildly to hold onto his arm as he stumbled, handing him the velvet bag of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, briefly explaining what it was. "Hold it, and you can pour it out of the bag if we need a distraction. Can you walk?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

She dragged her hand down his arm to grasp his hand as soon as she felt like he was stable enough to walk by himself, and he laced his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand reassuringly as they walked up the stairs.

"Ready?" she whispered as they arrived to the main room, four guards standing in a corner talking while another leaned against the wall next to the entrance reading a book.

"Yes, love."

They began to move to the door, but as Caroline suspected they would, one of the guards noticed something moving and shot a spell at them.

"Protego," Caroline shouted, waving her wand, and the spells bounced away to hit the walls, chunks of plaster exploding away.

She heard Klaus fumbling one-handed with the drawstrings on the pouch as Caroline shot stunners at the guards, only managing to take one down before she had to pull them both to the ground to avoid getting hit.

Klaus managed to release the powder, and they both ran in the direction they thought the door was. They stumbled through it into the night, fingers still linked together, and as they ran down the field, Caroline heard shouts behind them. She looked around to see at least twenty people in auror robes running behind them, and she urged Klaus to run faster, fumbling in her purse for the jar containing the erumpet horn just in case.

The guards started throwing spells, and that's when Caroline knew she had to act. She threw the jar as hard as she could at the ground, far enough away from them that they wouldn't be affected, but hopefully not close enough to the guards to kill them.

They continued to run as the ground exploded behind them, and once they were out of the gate, and past the border of the apparition wards, Caroline turned to him and grabbed his face in her palms, pulling him down to press her lips to his. Their kisses were rough and biting, both of them having been waiting so long for this moment, the adrenaline of the escape pounding inside of them, and Caroline gasped as Klaus sank his teeth into her bottom lip, his hands moving to cup her ass as he pulled her flush against him.

There were more yells as the dust from the explosion began to settle, and Caroline pulled away from him, her breathing ragged. She wound her hands in the ripped remains of Klaus's shirt, and they disappeared with a sharp _crack,_ the guard's spells hitting the air they left behind _._

 **XXX**

" _...Breaking News! The AMN has been told to announce that a werewolf has escaped from the holding community in northern Idaho. Witnesses say that they saw a blonde woman in her early to mid twenties lurking around the edge of the town before the incident. The identity of the werewolf has not been made public. Nonetheless, if you live in the area, please be aware that this dangerous individual has escaped, and be on your guard. If you have any information you would like to volunteer about these criminals, you may call this anonymous tipline at..."_

 **XXX**

They reappeared at their apartment, where Caroline had packed up all of their things (or at least the ones that counted) into a purse that she'd enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm. She'd apparently gathered herself after what he considered the most mind-blowing kiss he'd ever had and was pulling out some potions from the cabinet, shoving a blood replenishing potion and a pepper-up potion into his hand.

She gave him the evil eye until he downed them, and he scowled at the taste. She explained to him that they needed to leave, and he nodded. "Yes, I suppose that we can't stay here. Where are we going?"

"I bought airplane tickets to Toronto. We'll have to live as Non-Mags for a while, but I managed to get us citizenship. Don't ask how, because it was _super_ illegal."

"They'll find us if they can look in the records."

"I changed our names," she said. "We're now Candice and Joseph Morgan. We're married, by the way. Sorry about that, but it made it easier."

"Don't apologize, love."

She smiled a bit shyly before clearing her throat and pressing on. "I converted all of my money to Canadian currency from the Gringotts branch here, and you know the Goblins, they won't say anything. You could probably do your account once we get there. I haven't found an apartment or a job yet, but-"

"Caroline, relax, all right?" he said quietly, grabbing her shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine."

She gave him a brilliant smile and grabbed his hand. "Okay."

"And thank you," he said seriously, looking her in the eye. "You didn't have to come for me."

"Of course I did," she said immediately, her eyes shining with honesty, standing on her toes to kiss him again. He almost got lost in it, almost let it consume him, but she broke away, smiling. "So, ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They apparated away with a sharp crack, appearing in the parking garage of the airport. Getting through security was easy, despite Caroline's clear anxiety, and when they were finally seated on the plane she took a deep breath, looking out the window, her hands twisting nervously. He grabbed her palm, twisting his fingers through hers.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said quietly, and she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.

It was such an intimate gesture, and he felt warmth bloom in his chest, the feeling of her hair against his skin oddly comforting, and he savored the scent of her.

Caroline slept for most of the flight, most likely worn out from the rescue mission. He knew that he was tired as well, but the pepper-up potion would keep him awake for awhile. He could sleep when they got there, he decided, and he sketched with one hand, trying not to wake her.

When they landed a little less than two hours later, Caroline stirred against him, her eyes opening blearily. "Hey," she said, her voice dry from sleep.

"Good morning, love."

They got off the plane, and Caroline shivered as they walked outside. He reached in his pocket for his wand to put a warming charm on her before realizing that he didn't have it, and he put an arm around her instead. She seemed to follow his thought process and pressed herself against him. "We'll get you a new one."

He nodded jerkily, and she pulled him into a hug. "Come on, let's get away from here so we can apparate."

They were soon checked into a small hotel, and Caroline had immediately changed into her pajamas and curled up on the bed. Klaus followed, pulling her against him and burying his nose in her hair. It had been so little time since he'd last saw her, but he'd missed her voice, her laugh, the way she _looked_ at him, and he was probably holding her too tightly, but she didn't comment, simply curling into him, her breathing soon turning even as she slept.

He drifted off as well, and he woke in the late afternoon, stretching and turning back to bury his face in the pillow when he heard the shower running. Caroline came out a few minutes later, a towel wrapped tightly around her body, her blonde hair dripping on her shoulders, and he wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. She watched him with knowing eyes, a small smile on her face, and he pulled himself out of bed, kissing her on the cheek, smiling as she blushed at the unexpected gesture. "Good morning."

"Afternoon," she corrected with a small smile. "You should take a shower and then we'll talk about what we're doing."

"All right," he said agreeably. He left the door slightly open, needing to be able to hear that she was still there while he showered, and he listened to her hum to herself as the keyboard of her magical laptop clicked, most likely looking up apartments or job offerings.

He showered as quickly as he could, coming out to see Caroline curled in bed with the computer on her lap, only in one of his shirts and some boy shorts. The grey fabric of his henley was stained with water from her hair, and she was biting her lip, her brows furrowed in concentration.

There was something unbearably tempting about seeing her in his clothes. He'd craved her for so long, had watched as she went through a few boyfriends, held her while she cried, spent hours upon hours thinking about how she'd look if she wanted him as much as he did her.

Now he knew that she did.

How long had she wanted him? How much time had they wasted?

She looked up when he walked in, smiling and closing her laptop, setting it on the side table. She seemed to notice the way he was looking at her, because she hugged herself, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

"Sorry, they're just really comfortable."

"May I ask when you made that discovery?"

"Nope," she said firmly.

He grinned, and she scowled back, though he could tell that she was fighting down a smile.

"So, I have a few ideas about where to go from here," she started, abruptly trailing off when he let the towel drop, swallowing audibly. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to get dressed," he said slowly, enjoying how she blushed, though she hadn't looked away, eyeing his body hungrily.

She seemed to shake herself. "Sure," she said, gesturing vaguely to the bag on the floor. "Anyway, I was thinking that we could go to Gringotts today to get the money transferred to a Non-Mag bank and to get you a wand. Hopefully they haven't managed to circulate our pictures yet. Then we can look at apartments and stuff."

"Sounds good, love," he said, pulling on jeans and a shirt before walking to sit next to her on the bed.

"Great."

He slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him, unable to get enough of touching her, of _feeling_ her warmth next to him.

"So, I also wanted to talk about something else," she said slowly, and he felt a bad feeling build in the pit of his stomach at her hesitant tone.

"What's that?"

"When you called...Like, before you got captured. What were you about to say?"

"I think you know very well what I was about to say, sweetheart."

"Klaus..."

"I was saying that I loved you," he said uncomfortably, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, good. I love you too," Caroline said happily, moving to kiss his cheek. "I just wanted to make sure."

"And here I thought that I was being unbearably obvious," he said grumpily, though he felt like his entire body was light, his head spinning from Caroline's casual declaration.

 _I love you too..._

"No. I thought you were over me, actually," she admitted, shrugging. "I was like, 100% sure I missed my chance."

Well, he couldn't have that.

"I've wanted you for ages," he said quietly, and she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

They stared at each other for what felt like the longest seconds of his life, and her eyes flicked down to his lips and back to look at him, her breath hitching just the slightest bit. He had no idea who moved first, but her soft lips were suddenly touching his, her kisses slow and drugging.

The adrenaline-fueled kiss they'd shared when they were running from his prison had been frenzied and rough, their mouths clashing in a tangle of tongue, lips, and teeth, but this was different.

She let her mouth fall open with a soft moan, and he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, tasting her, and she drew him in, sucking lightly on his tongue. He groaned, his cock twitching, and she hooked a leg over his hip, pressing herself against him.

He ran his hands down her sides, his fingers dipping under the waistband of her shorts before moving down to grip her hips, rolling on his back and pulling her on top of him. She molded to him perfectly, every curve of her pressed against his body, and she ground her core against the growing bulge in his jeans with a moan, the sound muffled by his lips.

She pulled away, her breathing ragged, and he reached up to tuck her hair over her shoulder, just wanting to see her face. Her pupils were dilated with lust, her cheeks flushed red, lips swollen from his kisses, and he flipped them over and bent to kiss her again before pulling away, moving down to settle between her legs.

He fingered the hem of the henley she was wearing before looking up. "Take it off," he said, his voice quiet but firm, and she did as he asked, the cloth falling to the floor. He bent to kiss her stomach, right above the waistband of her shorts, his tongue darting out to flick against her bellybutton. She squirmed, and he smiled against her skin as he saw her tangle her fingers in the sheets, a soft moan escaping her lips.

He brushed his fingertips against her abdomen before bending to scrape his teeth along her skin, and she watched him as he soothed the bites with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

He took his time, his mouth savoring every inch of her, and she was practically quivering with need when he finally reached her breasts, dragging his tongue along the underside of one of them, and her hips jerked as she gasped, making him smile.

Every soft moan and pant of his name that he coaxed from her made him want her more, and he closed his lips around one of her nipples, sucking lightly before tugging at it with his teeth, watching her back arch as she moaned his name.

"I want you so bad," she said, her voice strained, and he smirked, moving to kiss her again, cupping her breasts in his hands and rolling her nipples between his fingers until she was moaning into his mouth, her legs locked around his waist as she rolled her hips to find friction.

He groaned as she ground her center against the bulge in his jeans, his cock aching for her touch, and she broke away from him, reaching between them to unfasten his jeans, impatiently pushing them down.

He kicked them off, the rest of his clothes following, but he grabbed her wrists as she reached to touch him, pinning them to the mattress on either side of her body as he kissed his way back down her stomach. "I want to taste you first," he mumbled against her skin.

"Klaus..."

He smiled as he cupped her arse, lifting her hips slightly to press open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs, nipping the sensitive skin as he moved closer to her center. She moaned, and he looked up at her to see her eyes scrunched tight, lips slightly parted with pleasure as he rubbed her clit through the lace of her knickers.

"You're so beautiful like this, love. I love how you look spread open for me, the way that you shake under my touch."

He tugged the lace down her legs, tossing it away, and she swore as he pushed her thighs back and bent to drag his tongue along her opening, his cock aching with the need for friction, but needing to taste her more. He pressed his tongue inside of her, groaning as her hips jerked against his mouth, and watched as her eyes glazed from the pleasure of it, her back arching as she tried to rub against his face. He moved to swirl his tongue around her clit in fast, rhythmic strokes, and she sobbed out his name as he pressed two fingers inside of her, curling them against her walls, moving them until he found her g-spot. She clenched around him when he pressed against it, sobbing out his name as he fingerfucked her, his tongue still tracing circles against her clit.

"God, Klaus...I need...Right there," she panted, and he felt the sheets grow taut beneath him as she tugged at them, needing to hold onto something. "I'm so close."

He sucked lightly on her clit, and she shattered against him, clenching around his fingers. He watched as she came apart, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, gasping out his name over and over as she writhed against his tongue.

She slumped against the mattress, moaning softly as he kissed his way back up her body, pressing his tongue into her mouth to let her taste herself.

"That was amazing," she gasped out with glazed eyes, and he smiled at her, bending to kiss her again.

She reached between them to wrap her hand around his cock, and he groaned into her mouth, pulling away to bury his face in her neck. "Fuck, Caroline..."

She laughed quietly, stroking him firmly, her thumb brushing over the tip of him, and he couldn't help but buck against her palm.

He felt her shift underneath him, and he groaned as his cock brushed against her wet entrance, Caroline's breath hitching. "I need you inside of me," she panted, positioning him at her entrance, and they both moaned as he filled her.

She was so fucking wet, so hot and tight, and _god_ he'd never felt anything like this, anything like _her._

He began to move, watching her as she twisted underneath him, panting for him to fuck her harder, and when she lifted her hips slightly, he took the hint, cupping her arse to find a better angle. She panted his name as she clawed at the sheets, her pussy clenching around his cock as she writhed beneath him.

He squeezed her arse, his fingernails digging into her skin, and she moaned loudly, her back arching. "Do you like that, love?" he asked with a smug grin, bending to nip and suck at her neck.

"Yeah. Do it again," she said, moaning as he obeyed, clenching around him.

"I love the way you moan for me, sweetheart," he said, his voice low and husky, and she shivered, making him smile. "I've been imagining you like this for ages, Caroline, all wet and desperate for me, writhing beneath me as I fuck you..."

"Klaus," she moaned, her fingers unwinding from the sheets to dig into his back, the pleasurable pain of the scraping against his skin making him shudder.

"Do you like the way I fuck you, Caroline? Have you been imagining the way I'd feel inside of you?"

She nodded, her eyes closed, small moans escaping her as she lifted her hips to match his thrusts, her entire body shaking with the pleasure of it.

"I'm so close," she panted, and Klaus moved faster, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, his fingernails digging into the flesh of her arse as he pulled her against him.

"Come for me, sweetheart," he panted, close to his release but needing to see her fall apart for him again. "I want to watch your face as you come around my cock."

She came moments later, writhing beneath him as he fucked her through her release, and it wasn't long before he came inside of her, their breathing ragged, bodies spent and sated.

 **XXX**

" _American Magical News Headquarters has just been informed that the werewolf that escaped is named Klaus Mikaelson, and is considered to be extremely dangerous. He is accompanied by a young blonde woman, suspected to be Caroline Forbes, previously a trauma healer at the Baltimore Wizarding Hospital. Any individual who captures the criminals and delivers either or both of them to their local law enforcement will receive ten thousand dragots for each. Wanted dead or alive..."_

* * *

Please let me know what you guys thought! This was really difficult to write, and I'd love some feedback :)

Thank you!  
-Angie


	38. Our Own Place

Summary: Caroline is sick of living with Klaus's siblings and wants them to get their own place. Birthday present for a-little-blonde-distraction.

Contains: Fingering, Caroline riding Klaus, dirty talk, vampire blood play.

* * *

"If you really loved me, there wouldn't be a choice."

"That's not fair, love," Klaus snapped, running a hand through his hair. "You can't give me ultimatums like that."

"Well, I am."

"Caroline..."

"We have lived with your siblings for how long now?"

"Two years."

"Exactly."

"I don't see the problem, sweetheart," Klaus said slowly, and Caroline gritted her teeth, closing her eyes and counting to ten.

"When I said that I wanted to be with you, I didn't mean you _and_ all of your siblings. I signed up for one Mikaelson, not four."

"The Quarterback lives here too."

"That does not help your case at all. You know that right? Matt has been attempting to convince Rebekah to move out with him ever since Kol accidentally poisoned him."

"And he hasn't because we stick together, Caroline. We always have, and—"

"Always and forever, yeah, I know the drill. I just don't understand what's wrong with wanting a private space, Klaus."

"We have private space. We have an entire wing to ourselves."

"Yeah, that your siblings can get into anytime," she pointed out, her hands on her hips. "Klaus, I understand that you and your siblings have been together for like, a gajillion years, okay? You're close. I get it. It's not like I'm asking to move across the planet. Literally all I want is to get our own house. Which honestly shouldn't be problem, considering how many houses you own."

"I just don't understand why you want this?"

"I want to have a private space, Klaus. I want to be able to put my food in the fridge and know that Kol won't eat it, and-"

"So we'll get another refrigerator," he interrupted. "We can remodel the second guest room into an additional kitchen if you'd like."

"That was not the point," she snapped. "Rebekah steals my new shoes, and that Elijah does that weird sniffing thing when I wear anything that doesn't cover my knees. I'm just sick of it."

"I'll talk to them," he said, and she felt frustration welling up inside of her, making her hands ball into fists.

"No, seriously! If it wasn't that it would be some other thing. Why is us moving out such a huge problem, Klaus? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," he said firmly, a bit too quickly, and she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, sensing that she'd hit a nerve.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," he hissed, and he looked so incredibly defensive that she forced herself to relax her posture, trying to keep from looking too threatening (as ridiculous as that sounded). Klaus tended to lash out when she hit too close to the mark, and she'd learned that calm, logical arguments generally won over screaming.

She loved him, but _god_ he could be _such_ a toddler.

She reached out to touch his arm, and he didn't flinch, simply looking at her with expectant eyes. "I think that you're worried that if you move, they'll leave," she said matter of factly, and though he was excellent at keeping a straight face, he had his tells. The barest twitch of his eye, the momentary tightening of his arms. She'd hit the nail on the head, and she knew it.

He remained silent, clearly unwilling to admit it, and she smiled slightly, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on his arm. He let out a sharp breath, and she just looked at him, waiting for him to talk, and he finally sighed, looking away from her.

"Perhaps," he ground out, and her lips twitched.

"Look, as you've said, you've spent like, a thousand years with all of them in some capacity, whether they're daggered or actively around. They love you, no matter how weirdly you guys show it. In fact, I think you guys might be at each other's throats a lot less often if you weren't always in a house together. Time apart is good for everyone eventually."

"Caroline..."

"I'm not asking for much, Klaus. I don't care if the house is next door, okay? I really don't. I just don't like that they can barge in anytime."

"Fine," he said curtly.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a bright smile and kissing him quickly.

He nodded, his movements still stiff, and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What about us?"

"What about us? What do you mean?"

"Will you want time apart?" he asked hesitantly.

"Maybe in a few decades," she said, catching his lips with hers, savoring the taste of him before pulling away. "But I'll always come back."

"You don't know that. Forever's quite a long time, sweetheart," he said softly, and she put her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs drawing soothing circles against the fabric of his shirt as she kissed him again. Harder this time, needing to remind him that she was there to stay.

When she broke away, her forehead rested against his, and she stared into his eyes, his breath sweet on her lips.

"It is. And maybe you're right, maybe I'll decide I need to take a break, or maybe you'll get tired of me-"

"Never," he interrupted, pulling back to nose her jaw.

"Forever's quite a long time," she said, her tone bordering on teasing, but she couldn't help the insecurity that bled through.

Sure, he had a thousand years of weird abandonment issues to work through, and he'd always made her feel wanted, but no matter how much he said it there was always a tiny voice in the back of her mind whispering that he'd leave her. He had to have had other loves over the thousand years he'd lived. What if she was just another fling in the long line of them? What if he got bored? Decided that she was too high-maintenance?

He scowled, seeming to read her perfectly, his hands moving to rest on her hips as he looked at her.

"I could never tire of you no matter how many centuries pass."

"And just like you know that you'll never get tired of me, I know that I'll always come back to you. I'll be your last love, Klaus."

He bent to kiss her again, and she responded, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing herself against him, enjoying the way his fingers brushed across the backs of her thighs under her dress. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers winding into his shirt, and be broke away to drop kisses on her neck, his tongue dragging across the hollow of her throat.

She tipped her head to the side to allow him better access, and her breath caught when he let his teeth drag along her shoulder. He squeezed her ass when she rolled her hips against the bulge in his jeans, and his finger darted to tug lightly on the string of her thong, creating the most delicious friction against her pussy.

She moaned as she spread her legs wider for him, his fingers tugging the fabric aside and pressing against her entrance, and she buried her face in his neck as she found her g-spot, her fingernails digging into his back.

"Klaus..." she moaned against his skin, her voice muffled as she rolled her hips against his fingers.

"I'll never tire of you, sweetheart," he whispered, nipping at her ear. "I will always crave the pretty sounds I coax from your lips, the way you shake as I pleasure you. I will fantasize about the way you writhe against my tongue even as you lie draped across my body. I could never get enough of you."

She heard the fabric of his shirt tear as she tugged it, his fingers bringing her closer to the edge with every stroke, his voice in her ear making her clench.

"I want to have you in every way, Caroline. I love the way you react to my touch, but I know I'll draw thousands of pictures without ever being able to capture the beauty of your smile, will never forget the way you light up when you laugh. I will never tire of your quick mind, your wit, your honesty...You're beautiful, yes, but you're so much more..."

She let out a soft sob of pleasure when he angled his thumb to press against her clit as he fingerfucked her, his other hand tangling in her hair to encourage her head to tip back as he nibbled at her neck. "I want you to come for me," he mumbled, each word accompanied by the dart of his tongue against her skin, the quick, sucking kisses that left fast-fading marks.

"Klaus, fuck..."

"Come for me," he said again, and she felt the pressure build inside of her snap as she shattered around his fingers, her body over sensitive and shaking with pleasure.

"Bed," she gasped, reaching between them to palm him through his jeans, and he groaned against her neck.

She closed her eyes as she felt a rush, a displacement of air around them as they sped out of his studio, before she was pressed against their mattress, her thong ripped away, sundress pressed up around her waist.

She reached between them to undo Klaus's jeans, pushing them down, and he watched her with dark eyes, his muscles tensing as she stroked his cock a few times before positioning him at her entrance. She moaned as he pushed inside of her, her back arching, hands curling around his shoulders.

"God, Caroline, you feel so perfect, so tight and wet..."

She shuddered, her legs wrapping around his waist as she tried to pull him deeper, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Klaus bent down to press his lips to hers, sucking at the wound, and she groaned into his mouth.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" he asked as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she nodded, her fingernails digging into his back as she tipped her head back.

"Oh my god, yes, har-"

She was interrupted by a loud bang on the door that separated their wing from the rest of the house.

"Nik, I can hear you and your flavor of the century from the basement, and it's disgusting."

Caroline groaned, pushing Klaus off of her and grabbing her robe, tying it tightly. "I swear to god, Kol, get the hell out."

"I just thought I'd do the world a favor and tell you how loud you are," Kol said through the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find literally _anywhere else_ to spend my time."

Caroline turned to face Klaus, her teeth gritted. "We are moving."

"Understood, sweetheart. Where were we?" he asked, bending to kiss her again, but she moved out of bed, grabbing her laptop from the desk in the corner.

"We were finding a house," she said firmly, and Klaus groaned, falling back against the pillow.

 **XXX**

After Caroline had put her foot down, Klaus had given her free reign to find whatever house she wanted as long as it was in the general area, and after some fights about interior decorating, they'd settled in quite nicely.

He found he quite liked living away from his siblings.

This was especially true when he came home from a week-long trip, straightening out a coven across the world that had been trying to kill one of them (he hadn't managed to ferret out the identity of their chosen victim before he'd killed them all) to find Caroline sitting on their bed, completely nude, drinking from a blood bag and flipping through television channels. It was something that he never would have had the pleasure of seeing if they still lived with his siblings, and he was glad he'd given in.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hey," she said happily turning to give him a smile. "How were the witches?"

"It doesn't matter, as they're dead now."

"Was that really necessary?" she asked, more out of habit than because she thought he shouldn't go around killing people.

Well, she probably did, but it was one of the concerns she had that they'd sorted out when she first turned up.

She'd shifted onto her stomach, propping her chin on her hand while the other held the blood bag, her feet swinging back and forth in the air, and he found himself unable to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Klaus? Klaus?!"

He jerked himself back to reality. "Yes, love?"

"I was asking if you wanted to watch a movie," she repeated, her lips twitching.

"I'm not sure how much of the movie we'd end up watching with you looking like that."

"I feel like we should have a long conversation about how men aren't slaves to their impulses and no matter how hot I look you are perfectly capable of restraining yourself, but I missed you, and no matter how much phone sex we ha-"

Klaus interrupted her with a kiss, and she pulled him down on the bed, straddling him and palming him through his jeans. He could feel his cock growing hard against the fabric, and she moaned as he squeezed her breasts, tugging at her nipples.

"I missed you," she said again when she broke away, her eyes closing as he trailed his hand down her abdomen to rub her clit.

"I missed you too, love."

She let her head fall against his shoulder as he increased the pace of his strokes, her hips rotating as she moaned against the fabric of his henley.

"Take off your clothes," she said, rolling off of him and watching as he undressed, pushing him against the headboard as soon as he was completely bare to her. She stroked him a few times, smirking as he let his head fall back against the headboard, watching her with heavily-lidded eyes.

His hips jerked when she sank down onto him, making her moan, his hands finding her arse to pull her down against him. "God, you feel so good. I missed you so much," she said through her harsh breathing, laying her forehead on his shoulder. "Fuck..."

"Touch yourself for me," he ordered, his hands moving to squeeze her breasts lightly as he nipped her ear, and she reached down between them to rub her clit, her moans louder and more desperate than he'd ever heard them as she writhed on top of him. "Do you like that, love?"

"Klaus..."

He could feel how close she was to falling apart, her head tipped back, eyes closed as she moaned for him, and he tangled a hand in her hair, tugging it lightly.

"Bite me," he said, tipping his head to the side, and he watched as her eyes darkened, veins crawling across her cheeks.

She was exquisite.

And she didn't waste time.

Her fangs sank into his jugular, the feeling of her sucking his life away making his cock throb inside of her as she rolled her hips against him. He could feel it when she tipped over the edge, moaning against his skin. She pulled back, her lips stained with blood, and he kissed it away, groaning as she pressed her tongue inside of his mouth.

"Come in me," she panted out when she pulled away, still moving on top of him, her body shaking as she came down from her high. "I missed you so much when you were gone. I fucked myself every night with my fingers wishing it was your cock. All I could think about was your voice, the way you kiss me... I wanted your mouth on me, Klaus. I love the way you look when you eat me out, with my come on your lips, your hair all messed up from when I pull it..."

She'd never been so vocal before, and he found that he liked knowing what she fantasized, liked knowing she'd wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She continued to narrate all the things she wanted to do now that he was back, the things she'd thought about when he was gone, and he came with a soft groan of her name, fucking her through his orgasm. She slumped against him when he was done, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I quite like it when you scream for me, you know," he said, moving to lie down, her body spread comfortably on his

"Yeah, well, I've had to keep it down for the last two years," she said grumpily, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Beg pardon?"

"Your siblings hearing us have sex is literally the grossest thing ever. Why did you think I wanted to move out?"

"You said-"

"Well, those too, obviously."

"I think you have two years of screaming my name to make up for now."

"I have to make it up to you?" she asked, smirking. "Please. I think you owe me some scream-worthy orgasms."

"We can do both," he assured her quickly, tangling his fingers in her hair and bringing her down for a kiss.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	39. Prepare for Take-Off

This is a drabble for creatureintree who donated to Klaroline Gives Back. Thank you to Sophie for beta work!

Summary: Pilot!Klaus and Flight Attendant!Caroline get stranded at an airport when the plane gets caught in a blizzard. Through a hotel mix-up, they end up sharing a bedroom.

Contains: Public sex, dirty talk.

* * *

"Good morning, love," Klaus said cheerfully, smiling as Caroline responded with an unintelligible grumble. "How are you?"

"It's three in the morning. Can you not?"

"It's three in the morning when we fly out every Saturday."

"Yeah, and every Saturday I tell you to not talk to me until my second cup of coffee."

"And every Saturday he ignores you, so I don't know why you still ask," Bonnie said, her tone also much too chipper for Caroline's taste when the sun wasn't even close to up yet.

"Maybe at some point he'll take a hint."

"Doubtful," Enzo, the co-pilot, mumbled. "I wouldn't call it a 'hint', gorgeous. You're not exactly subtle."

"Where's Elena? We have a half hour before we have to get the plane ready."

"Probably with Stefan," Caroline said, her voice muffled against her coffee cup.

Almost as if she'd been summoned by the sound of her name, Elena appeared, hurrying along the hallway, her heels clicking on the tile, suitcase dragging behind her. Her hair was slightly disheveled, lipstick slightly smeared, and Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Good morning."

"Oh, so she gets a good morning and I don't? So rude, love."

"Well, she looks like she had a good morning," Caroline said, fighting down a smile. "Need a hairbrush and a tissue, 'Lena?"

"Oh, is it that bad?" she asked, eyes wide as she frantically smoothed down her hair. Caroline shoved her coffee into Klaus's hands and dug through her purse, retrieving a miniature hairbrush, elastic bands, and some bobby pins, handing them to her friend.

"Thanks," Elena said, sticking the hairtie and pins between her teeth. "How're you?" she asked through her teeth.

As Bonnie and Elena chatted about their respective weeks, Klaus handed Caroline's coffee back to her, electricity crackling under her skin as their fingers brushed.

She and Klaus had an odd working relationship. They were part of the crew on a large company's private jet, which was used to shuttle employees back and forth between campuses across the US, which meant they always flew together, and had for the past few years.

It had started with the admiring glances he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking, and she began to return them, hurriedly looking away when their eyes caught. She pretended not to notice that his glances turned to unabashed appreciation, though the flush of her cheeks often gave away that she knew exactly what he was doing.

He got under her skin with his heated looks, their shared secret smiles. He'd press his hand against her lower back when he walked by, the heat of his fingers through her shirt making her shiver when the touch would have been casual from anyone else. She returned with the brush of her fingers against his arm when she talked to him, giving him inviting looks through her eyelashes.

He'd asked her out once, in the very beginning. She'd known him long enough to hear about his reputation as a serial monogamist, and she'd turned him down, telling him that she didn't want to be the latest notch in his bedpost.

They never talked about it again, but she could never quite shake her feelings for him. If anything, they grew, and Caroline had always been terrible at hiding her feelings.

Caroline tried to convince herself that she was fine with the way things were between them, not wanting to take the risk of a relationship with someone with such bad commitment issues, no matter how much her instincts screamed that Klaus was worth it, that he could be the one.

To be fair, Caroline didn't really believe in the idea that there was someone out there who was meant for her, who would be perfect...

But god, Klaus was about as close as she would get.

Like, he was a .96 that she could round up. He lost .04 points for thinking that tea was superior to coffee, which it totally was not. It was a major personality flaw, but he was British, so she gave him some leeway with his wrong opinion.

Well, a .96 without taking points off for his complete and utter fear of commitment.

He seemed to always be sleeping with a different girl, none of them lasting very long, but when they were around longer than a month or two he'd occasionally bring them out drinking with the group, and each was more annoying than the last.

First there was Greta, who was tolerable, but obviously self-absorbed, every other sentence about her own accomplishments or experiences.

They broke up after two months, something to do with Greta thinking Klaus's friends weren't much fun, though he didn't seem all that upset about it.

Then there was Genevieve, a make-up artist at the Sephora his sister worked for, who was gorgeous but annoyingly chatty with a streak of viciousness, giving a few backhanded compliments to Caroline the only time they had met that dripped with double-meaning.

He'd broken up with her the next day, apparently unable to deal with her whining and negativity.

Then there was Hayley the dog trainer, who denied that she was Australian despite the clear accent (faked a pregnancy scare), Aurora the uber driver (batshit crazy with a weirdly incestual fondness for her brother), and the newest one was Camille the bartender.

She'd lasted the longest so far, and Caroline might be a little jealous (okay, a lot jealous). Camille was awkwardly similar to Caroline in looks, though much more judgmental and self-righteous. She thought she could psychoanalyze everyone she met without asking, and Caroline most definitely did not have daddy issues.

His string of casual flings didn't stop him from flirting with her incessantly, however (or her from flirting back). They baited each other, teased each other, and danced around the elephant in the room to a degree that Bonnie reported was almost painful to watch.

Anyway, really, he could be her .96, but instead he was nothing until she could let herself take a chance on getting her heart broken.

"Caroline, love?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Klaus's affectionately exasperated tone as he tried to get her attention, clearly not for the first time.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"It's quite alright. I was just saying that it's time to board the jet."

She looked away, trying not to blush at his stupid smug knowing smile. "Okay."

After following him and Enzo inside, Bonnie and Elena right behind her, they busied themselves with their usual tasks, cleaning out seats while Enzo and Klaus bickered in the cockpit for another thirty minutes.

Soon enough, the passengers were boarding, most of them in suits, cell phones glowing in the early morning light, occasionally bumping into each other because they weren't looking up while they typed.

Caroline greeted each of them with a smile and a friendly 'good morning', most of which were returned even if the smile was a bit pained and the tone grumpy.

She couldn't blame them.

Caroline waited for Klaus to say they were ready before launching into her short speech at the front, reminding them that there was an emergency card and they should familiarize themselves with it, and they'd be coming around with drinks and food for the four hour flight to Boston soon.

XXX

Enzo swore colorfully next to him as Klaus sighed, grabbing the speaker and clearing his throat before turning it on.

"Attention passengers, unfortunately due to unsafe weather conditions we'll have to land at the next available airport, which is currently projected to be Indianapolis. We'll have more information once we land, but we are not in any danger, though you may experience some turbulence. It's possible we'll be stranded for a day or so. I've contacted HR and they're finding a hotel for everyone as I speak. Again, we're in no danger, and it would be helpful to staff if you could remain calm."

He doubted they'd remain calm, since most of them were on business trips with important meetings lined up, and the higher up in the company people got, the more likely they were to be angry about things out of the crew's control, but it was worth a shot.

He waited for permission to land and began their descent. He wasn't all that fussed, to be honest. The company was required to pay for a hotel for the duration of the stay, and since he couldn't work, this was essentially a vacation.

This attitude lasted for approximately an hour of driving through a huge amount of snow (which should have taken about 15 minutes) until they were at the front desk in the hotel lobby.

Since a good number of flights had been stranded, there was almost no hotel space available, but Anna in travel managed to work her magic. They all had rooms in various hotels, since there were none with enough rooms to house all of the passengers together. In the end though, everyone managed to get a room somewhere.

Or, at least, almost everyone.

"What do you mean you're two rooms short?"

He winced at Caroline's sharp tone, and she seemed to realize that she was shooting the messenger and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I know it's not your fault. Look, are you sure you can't get another one?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's nothing i can do. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The system didn't register that the rooms were double-booked."

Caroline sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Okay. We'll take the three keys, then."

The receptionist nodded, handing them over.

"Look, this'll be fine. Enzo and I can take one together, and you and Elena can share," Bonnie suggested, and Caroline shook her head.

"No way in hell. Elena talks in her sleep."

"I do not," the other girl said defensively, and Caroline and Bonnie both scoffed.

"I'm a light sleeper as well," Klaus lied, sensing an opportunity.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, clearly conflicted before her lips pressed together. "Klaus and I can share, I guess. As long as he's okay with it, and promises to behave," she said, shooting him a look that was half-warning-half-heat.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman, I assure you."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's just get a camp bed for the room, then."

"What? Why?"

"You didn't think I'd actually let you sleep in a bed with me, did you?" she asked, her lips quirking.

"Fine, as long as you take the camp bed."

"I thought you said you'd be a gentleman."

"I apologize for cutting in, but we're out of the extra beds," the receptionist said, and Klaus fought down a smirk.

"I guess some things are just meant to be, love."

"I agree. I think your nose is meant to be broken," Caroline said grumpily.

XXX

They all had lunch together in the over-priced hotel restaurant, and then Caroline and Enzo went to the bedroom she was (apparently) sharing with Klaus to watch terrible on-demand movies while Bonnie and Elena hung out at the indoor pool.

They'd gotten through two movies (they rock-paper-scissored for first choice and Enzo won, so they started with some sports-related movie and then moved on to an action movie Caroline had been meaning to watch but had never gotten around to) by the time Klaus got back, and Caroline tried not to stare when she saw him.

He'd clearly decided to go to the gym, his t-shirt stained with sweat and sticking to his torso, and she looked determinedly at the television screen as the protagonist shot three people in a row before walking away in impossibly high heels, monologuing about justice.

He ran his hand through his hair, eyes heated as he took in how she was stretched out on the bed, her skirt riding up high on her thighs.

Justice, indeed.

Enzo cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, I'll just go see what Bonnie's up to, shall I?"

Caroline ripped her eyes away from Klaus. "Okay. See you later."

Enzo nodded, rolling out of the bed and walking out, and she saw him roll his eyes in the mirror hanging next to the door.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower, love."

"Have fun with that," she said, her voice flat, trying not to sound like she was picturing him in the shower (she totally was).

"Oh, I will."

She tried to ignore Klaus humming to himself as he showered. His luggage was in the bathroom with him by Caroline's orders, since she knew that if she saw him come out in only a towel with beads of water dripping down his torso that she fantasized about tracing with her tongue, she might actually go through with it.

And considering that he'd never stopped indicating that he was interested, Klaus probably wouldn't complain.

She was fairly sure that nothing good could come of her feelings for him. Just his apparent disinterest in a real relationship indicated that he was completely wrong for her. It was hard to tell whether he reciprocated her feelings or just thought she was attractive. She didn't know whether it was worth hoping that they could be something more than coworkers.

As frustrating as it was, despite her uncertainty, she loved him.

She rubbed her face with her palms, debating getting the fuck out of the hotel room and rooming with Elena, but the temptation to be with Klaus was too great.

She sighed, settling back against the pillows and trying to focus on the movie.

It was barely three o'clock when he emerged, fully dressed as requested, though still toweling off his hair. She'd started another action movie, and was lying on her stomach with a pillow clutched in her arms, feet in the air. "What are you up to, love?"

"Watching a movie."

"Obviously."

"Want to watch with me?" she asked.

"All right," he said, sitting down on the bed and leaning against the pillows.

She could feel the prickle on the back of her neck indicating that he was staring at her and not the screen, but didn't comment.

* * *

The movie was over after another hour, and Klaus had dozed off, lying on his side, his face buried in his pillow.

She was in need of a distraction, having gotten tired of movies, and not wanting to risk giving into the temptation of cuddling up to Klaus. She began to flip through the options on the television, hoping to find something suitably entertaining that would prevent her from making a bad Klaus-related life choice.

They had a few video games, and she rented a racing game, laying back against the pillows next to Klaus and letting her fingers fly over the controls, her tongue stuck between her teeth.

She felt Klaus shift next to her, and she was vaguely surprised when his head landed on her shoulder.

Was Klaus a closet cuddler?

She moved to check her phone, careful not to wake him, and realized that it wasn't odd for him to be tired. It was six o'clock, which was about the time she usually took a nap after an early morning flight, and she hadn't realized how exhausted she was.

She got out of bed, careful not to wake Klaus, and walked over to her bag to unzip it, taking in her options and pressing her lips together as she frowned down at the contents. They were required to have a packed suitcase in case of being stranded, and she'd had the same sets of clothes packed for the last two years.

Consequently, she'd forgotten what they were, and she was regretting not repacking when she found that the only pajamas she had were either miniscule shorts and a tank top or a tiny cotton nightgown that would cut off just under the curve of her ass.

She decided to go with the shorts, going into the bathroom to pull them on and returning, yawning and stretching before climbing into bed, burrowing under the covers and closing her eyes.

She woke when she felt Klaus shift behind her, the bed dipping as he got in. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. She could feel soft cotton against her legs, which meant that he'd probably gotten out of bed to change out of his uniform, and she suspected that he was shirtless from how his chest was pressed against her back.

Her eyelids were drooping though, and she wanted to muster up the motivation to disentangle herself, knowing that he was dating another girl, but his arms just felt so good wrapped around her. He made her feel warm and comfortable and safe, and yes, it was wrong, but it felt so right...

His palm was flat against her stomach, his fingers making lazy circles against her skin, slowing down as his breathing evened, and she found that she just couldn't find it in her to pull away. Instead, she settled into his embrace, closing her eyes, and let herself drift off again.

She could explain it away as accidental cuddling in the morning.

When she woke again hours later, she could feel that he was awake, and he tightened his hold on her, pulling her more securely against him, his legs tangling with hers despite the small space remaining between their bodies.

"Good morning," he said, his voice rough from sleep, and she couldn't help the fleeting thought that she could get used to this. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little," she said.

She was actually starving, but she was also comfortable. Klaus was warm and she wasn't wearing much, so trading food for cuddling with Klaus seemed reasonable.

And he smelled good.

She tried to subtly wriggle closer to him, hoping to achieve the maximum amount of warmth without tipping off that she enjoyed the cuddling. "What time is it?"

"Just around midnight," he said, mumbling the words against her skin, making her shiver. "We can order room service if you'd like. Then you wouldn't have to get out of bed."

She could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice, and she turned around to face him, prepared to tell him not to be an ass and he was just a convenient heat source, but was oddly surprised to find them nose to nose, figuring he would have pulled away.

Time seemed to stop as her breath hitched, their eyes connecting, and his gaze darted down to her lips for just a fraction of a second.

He leaned forward slightly and she was sure that he was about to kiss her, but she forced herself to press a hand lightly to his chest.

He was seeing someone, and she wasn't going to knowingly participate in him cheating on her.

And maybe, just maybe, she knew that if she gave in now she'd lose any hope of quashing her feelings for him.

"Don't," she said quietly, and his grip loosened. He looked at her steadily, clearly disappointed by her rejection, but let go, rolling over to grab the menu from the side table, and moving so that he was sitting on top of the comforter rather than below it.

It was suddenly very cold.

"What do you want, love?" he asked, handing her the menu.

She scanned it quickly, deciding on pasta and handing it back so he could make the call.

She turned on her side to look at him fully. He was still sitting with his legs crossed over the blankets, staring intently at the screen of his phone.

They sat in silence while they waited for the food, the tension in the air a direct contrast to the easy way they'd lain beside each other. Caroline was relieved when there was a knock on the door, jumping up to answer it, and she brought the food back, slipping back into bed.

Klaus was on the other side of the mattress, as far away as possible without falling off, and she tucked a curl behind her ear, pushing the pasta around her bowl, suddenly not hungry.

She frowned when her phone went off, and she picked it up.

"Hey, Care. Just wanted to let you know that we're taking off at ten," Bonnie said tiredly from the other end of the line. "You can be ready on time, right?"

"We have to be at the airport by around eight then, right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Bonnie said, sounding slightly amused. "How's sharing a room with Klaus?"

Caroline looked at Klaus out of the corner of her eye, and he was clearly pretending not to hear her.

"Fine," Caroline lied. "Everything's normal."

XXX

Klaus was coldly polite to her when she got to the plane the next morning. She'd woken up in cold sheets, missing the feel of his arms around her, and honestly she couldn't quite blame him.

But was it wrong to be scared?

She was inwardly kicking herself, trying to justify it with the fact that he was dating Camille, but if she was honest with herself, she was pretty sure that he would drop the other girl in a hot second for her.

And wasn't that a warning sign?

What if he found another girl he liked more than her? Would she be the one he left behind for the shiny new model?

She didn't want to believe that he would.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she checked the time. They'd be taking off in about an hour, and once they got back to Dallas she doubted they'd see each other for at least a week.

And a week was a lot of time to wallow in self-pity.

Her mixed signals and his attempt to encourage her to resolve the sexual tension between them had complicated their working relationship, and probably their personal one, and she didn't want that.

If he had been interested in more than a one-night stand, wouldn't he have said something?

They needed to clear the air, she decided. She didn't want it to be awkward. She wanted to keep his friendship, even if it had to stay platonic.

It was also possible that he just trying not to pressure her. She didn't respond well to being pushed, and he knew that. Was she being an idiot? Had he just been waiting for her to be ready? Should she just go for it?

She loved him, and maybe it was time to take a risk, to put herself out there.

If it didn't work out, if she'd been interpreting his signals incorrectly, she wanted at the very least to mend their friendship.

Caroline stuck her head into the cockpit, clearing her throat. Klaus and Enzo swung around to look at her, both looking slightly surprised. They were silent, waiting for her to talk, and she bit her lip, turning to look at Klaus.

"Can I talk to you? It's important."

Klaus gave her a raised eyebrow, not speaking, and Enzo got up without a word, sliding the door closed behind him. She and Klaus stood only a foot away from each other in the small space.

The scent of his cologne was present in the air, his body heat comfortingly close, but he was staring at her expectantly, almost impatiently, his eyes guarded.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, and she pressed her lips together, staring at the cup of coffee in the cupholder and the papers sticking out of Klaus's bag, catching sight of a drawing of what was clearly a face, judging by the ear and curve of a girl's jaw sketched on the page that was peeking out. She was afraid that if she looked at him everything would spill out.

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, Klaus leaning stiffly against the flimsy door leading to the rest of the plane, and he was clearly getting impatient when Caroline cleared her throat.

"How's Camille?"

He relaxed just a bit, a small smile playing on his face. "Oh, we broke up last weekend, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Caroline said, not at all meaning it, her heart swelling.

"Don't be. I ended it. Is that really what you wanted to talk about, love? How Camille's doing?" he asked dryly.

"Why did you end it?" she asked quickly.

He drummed his fingers on the back of Enzo's chair, giving her a heated look that she caught in the reflection in the window. "You can only settle for a cheap knockoff for so long before you can't bear not having the real thing, love."

She was stunned for a moment, blinking a few times as she processed that he'd actually admitted that he liked her before frowning.

"Nice pickup line. Do you say that to all the girls?"

He snorted. "Hardly. I fancy you. Always have. You must have noticed."

"I knew you were interested, but I didn't know you actually liked me," she said, shrugging.

"I'm not quite certain there's a way in which I could make this any more obvious," he said quietly. "But if you insist, let me make myself clear. I want to be with you, Caroline, and I have since I met you. I won't overload you with compliments, as I'm sure that any number of people have told you how lovely you are, but I will say that I've never quite managed to shake you from under my skin. It's true that I've never been in what I'd consider to be a serious relationship, but I want to try with you. For you. I want you in my life for as long as you'll have me. Is that what you wanted?"

"I just want to know that you're serious about me."

"How many times do I have to say it? To show it? Honestly Caroline, if you're going to draw this out and put me through the wringer to gauge my sincerity, I don't want a part in it."

Caroline wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I... That's not what I meant," she said. "I just really like you, okay? But you're like, majorly afraid of commitment, and it scares me. I'm not a person that dates casually, Klaus."

"If you haven't figured out that I have been in a one-sided long-term relationship with you, then this is hopeless. I want to be with you, Caroline. I have for years."

It was one thing to imagine what life with Klaus would be like if they were together, but she knew that she wanted the reality of it. She wanted real, relationship-y commitment.

Dating for more than two months kind of commitment, which would hopefully lead to the sharing a bed when not forced to by a hotel mix-up kind of commitment.

Eating cereal together in the morning kind of commitment.

Sharing a Netflix account kind of commitment.

He'd stolen her heart and held it tightly in his hands for years, and she wasn't sure whether she was ready to stop fighting to take it back. She wasn't sure she could take the risk in case he got bored of her like all the others.

But she couldn't help but believe him when he said that she was different, couldn't help but imagine what it would be like, to wake up next to him, sleep rumpled and peaceful. She liked the image.

"Oh," she finally said, staring at her hands, her voice quiet.

"Oh?" he asked, and she could hear the exasperation in his voice. "Well that's not a no, so I suppose I'll have to settle for that until you make up your mind. Would you like me to repeat the same information for the fifth time or have I reassured you enough that I am stupidly in love with you?"

Her breath caught and she looked up to find him looking intently at her, and he swallowed, clearly more nervous than he was letting on.

"Yeah."

"'Yeah' you want to hear it again, or 'yeah', you'll give me a chance?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah, I'll give you a chance," she said, unable to suppress a huge smile. Her heart was pounding with exhilaration, with hope, and she felt the relief crashing around her at his offer, the rush of happiness from his confession surging through her.

He gave her a dimpled smile, his affection for her clear in the way he looked at her. "All right, then," he said, his voice warm.

They were so close that when he shifted to rest his hand on the small of her back, they were already almost pressed together, and she moved her head infinitesimally closer, waiting for him to kiss her.

His eyes darted to her lips and back to her eyes, and her breath caught as she held his gaze. Their lips were so close, and she longed to taste him on her tongue, to feel the sensation she'd only been able to fantasize about of his stubble against her skin when he kissed her neck, to feel his lips press against hers in passionate, drugging kisses.

She couldn't take the anticipation anymore, couldn't stand waiting another moment when she'd already waited years, and she closed the distance between them, needing to have that contact.

Patience had never been her strong suit.

Her entire body prickled when his lips touched hers, warmth building in her belly, her fingers winding into his shirt as he backed her up against the door, pressing himself against her.

He snuck his hand between her and the wall to run her hair between his fingers, the other cupping her cheek, and she'd never had a kiss in her life that felt so right.

She pushed him away gently, her fingers curling around his shoulders, holding his gaze as she gathered herself. "I'm stupidly in love with you too. Just so you know."

He gave her a dimpled smile in answer, reaching to stroke his knuckle down her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing, and she felt his lips press to her cheek, trailing light kisses to her mouth before he gave her a long drugging kiss. She opened her eyes when he pulled away, flushing when she saw how he looked at her, like he was committing every inch of her face to memory. She smiled when Klaus leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I've wanted you for so long, Caroline," he said breathed as his hands moved down to find the hem of her skirt, pushing it slowly up her thighs. "The things I've dreamt of doing with you... you have no idea how many times I've fantasized about touching you, tasting you."

Caroline let out a small gasp when he pulled away, his eyes dark, lips slightly swollen. She dug her nails into his shoulders, savoring the way the hard angles of his body pressed against her, the way his familiar scent engulfed her senses, and this was so much better than her fantasies. He leaned forward to nip her ear as his fingertips ghosted along her inner thigh, and she spread her legs almost instinctively, her arms snaking around his neck as she arched her back against the door. He chuckled, his nose brushing her jaw and he nuzzled her skin. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Klaus," she whined, tangling her fingers in his hair, needing the contact of his skin against hers, and she felt him smile against her skin before he attached his lips to her neck.

His teeth scraped across her skin, his tongue soothing the bites as soon as he made them, and she could feel the need for him pulsing through her body, heat pooling in her belly. He was moving frustratingly slow, though, taking his time as he tasted her, and she tugged his hair impatiently, repeating his name again, this time pleadingly.

Klaus pulled away, his smirk so infuriatingly smug, and she kissed him again, her hands moving down the cloth covering his chest to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, untucking it and tugging on it lightly as he entwined his tongue with hers.

"Take off your your shirt. I want to see you," Caroline said, pulling away, her voice husky, breath stuttering in her chest, and she watched with greedy eyes he obligingly shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the tattoos she wanted to trace with her tongue, prominent against his shoulder.

She couldn't help herself, raking her nails down his chest, making him groan as she moved to kiss along the tattoo on his collarbone, her tongue darting out to taste his skin as she let her hands wander lazily up and down his abs.

She moaned when he bunched her skirt completely around her waist, his knuckles returning to her inner thighs to tease her sensitive skin as he moved his hand slowly towards her center. She couldn't help but moan as he pressed his thumb against her clit through the thin cotton separating her slick skin from his hand, her hips jerking as her breath caught.

She vaguely heard someone drop something on the other side of the door, and she stiffened, pressing her palms against his chest to push him gently away, but he just laughed quietly, squeezing her hips lightly and grinding against her, making her moan at a volume she knew she'd regret later.

"Klaus," she whined softly, tipping her head to the side to let his lips suck on her pulse point. "I don't want our first time to be while joining the mile high club with our coworkers ten feet away."

"We're not in the air yet," he said between kisses. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the pilot."

"That's not the point."

"Don't want to be caught?" he asked, his voice low and rough with want, his breath hot on her ear before he nipped it lightly, making her breath catch.

"No, it's not that," she panted, and he grinned against her skin.

"Bit of an exhibitionist, are you? Perhaps you're worried you'd like being caught too much?"

She felt her cheeks heat, and she raked her fingernails down his back, spreading her legs for his hand in direct contrast to her words. "Klaus..."

"Is that a yes?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe," she gasped as he hooked a finger under the cotton, tugging it down slightly as her legs buckled from the momentary brush of his knuckle against her clit.

"Well, if you really want to, we'll stop," he said, pulling his hands away from her aching core and taking a step back, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"You didn't say yes," he said, his eyes wide with false innocence. She huffed, and his face twisted into a smirk as she walked to him determinedly, pushing him into his chair and straddling him, her skirt bunching around her waist as she cupped his face in her palms.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and she was drunk on need, lost in his eyes, the slight flush of his skin, his lips just a bit swollen from her kisses.

All for her.

His fingers were tracing lazy circles on the outside of her thigh, his other hand cupping her hip as she ground against the prominent bulge in his trousers, and her breath caught at the sensation of it.

"You seem like you want me, Caroline," he said, his voice wrapping around her name in a way that shot straight to her lower belly, and god did she want him... She ached for him to fill her, for his fingernails to dig into her hips as she rode him, for his eyes to drink her in as he committed her form to memory.

"Yes," she breathed, letting out a soft moan as he let his finger trail over her skin closer to her center, and she clenched, rocking against the rough denim of his trousers.

"What was that, love? Didn't quite catch it."

"Yes," she repeated impatiently, grinding against him again to get some relief, taking great satisfaction in the way his breath caught, the way he looked at her. "I want you, Klaus."

She reached between them to unbuckle his belt, but he let go of her waist to grab her wrists, guiding them away from his covered erection, his thumbs tracing the sensitive skin of her inner wrists.

"I have been waiting for this for years, Caroline," he said quietly, letting her wrists go and reaching for the buttons of her shirt. "I've spent countless hours wondering how your skin would feel against my fingers, the way your breasts would look cupped in my palms. I want to see you."

Her breath caught as his fingers began to unfasten the buttons of her shirt, his eyes drinking in every inch of her skin as he uncovered it. He shifted to press soft kisses to her collarbone before trailing his tongue down the valley of her breasts, following his fingers as he pushed the fabric aside. She shrugged off her shirt eagerly, needing his touch against her skin, and threw it to the side before reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

He watched with greedy eyes as her breasts were revealed, her nipples tightening in the cool air, and his hands settled on her hips before cupping the back of her head to guide her lips to his. He raked his fingers through her hair, his other hand pressing against the small of her back to push her bare breasts against his chest. She squirmed on top of him, moaning into his mouth at the friction against her pussy from grinding against his covered cock, enjoying the feeling of his muscled chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples.

He tugged her hair to tip her head back, his lips, tongue, and teeth tracing bitingly pleasurable lines against the pale skin of her neck. "Do you think of me when you touch yourself, Caroline?" he asked, his voice rough as he cupped her ass, rolling her hips to give her friction at her center.

"Yeah," she gasped, her head tipping back as she rubbed against him, the need for him overriding any embarrassment she might have felt for how desperate she sounded.

He ran his hands down her arms before grabbing her wrists again, pulling back and guiding her palms to her breasts. "Show me."

She let her tongue dart over her lips as she cupped her breasts in her hands, his dark, lust-filled eyes dropping to watch as she tweaked her nipples, making her moan softly as she rolled her hips against him.

She watched him as he unfastened his belt, pulling it away and unbuttoning his slacks, freeing his erection. He was hard, the tip of him leaking precum, and he stroked himself as he watched her on top of him.

"Take off your skirt, sweetheart."

She nodded, moving off of him to shed her skirt and panties, her skin flushed from arousal, and she bent over him to kiss him as she moved back on top of him, her tongue tangling with his. Klaus's hands stroked her back and ass, squeezing her hips as he devoured her with his mouth, groaning as she reached between him to stroke him.

"I want you so much," Caroline gasped between long, drugging kisses, and Klaus pulled away to shift underneath her, tugging her forward.

She stroked him a few times, positioning him at her entrance before she braced her hands on the back of his chair and sunk onto him, sheathing him inside of her. He was thick and hard and perfect, the angle making her let out a strangled moan as she rocked against him, and he was watching her with a smug grin as her breath caught, her mouth dropping open as he moved his hips to hit her g-spot.

"You feel so good around me, sweetheart," he said, his hand tangling in her hair as he drew her closer, nibbling on her ear. "I love how you look like this, moaning for me, flushed with want. You are so beautiful, and all mine."

She nodded, clenching around him as he began to move faster, his hands settling on her hips to guide her movements, and she moaned his name as she felt the coil of need burning inside of her, her lower belly tightening as she approached her release.

"Rub your clit for me," he said, his voice rough and low, the sound making her moan, her core throbbing with need. "I want to see you come apart."

She nodded, reaching between them to rub her clit as she rolled her hips, and he shifted to take one of her nipples in his mouth, his hand cupping the other breast, squeezing lightly. She felt overloaded with sensation, every single inch of her quivering with pleasure as he touched her, and she gasped that she was close, moaning when he bit her nipple lightly.

"Come for me then, sweetheart."

"I need," she gasped, her fingers speeding up to rub her clit in fast, tight circles. "Fuck, Klaus..."

"Come, Caroline," he ordered again, sitting up, and she buried her face in his neck as she tipped over the edge, knowing that she'd be too loud if she didn't cover her mouth somehow.

She moaned against his skin, rocking against him as she rode out her orgasm, and he whispered the most delicious sinful things in her ear about how sexy she was, and how beautiful she looked when she came around his cock, the way he'd take her again somewhere where she could scream for him...

He came just moments later, spilling inside of her, and she tried to catch her breath as she pulled back, but he pulled her more tightly against him, nipping at her jaw. "See? That wasn't so bad," he said, and she swore softly.

"We weren't loud, were we?"

"Well I wasn't," he said, his eyes sparkling, and she bit her lip, knowing her face was turning bright red.

She cleared her throat, pulling away and reaching for her underwear, pulling it on, rubbing her thighs together as she felt his come drip over her skin. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Nine-fifteen or so."

She swore again, scrambling to redress and glaring as he appeared to have no such desire to rush, tugging his boxers and pants back into place and threading the belt around him, buckling it as he watched her with dark eyes.

"Come home with me tonight," he said, his voice shaking slightly as though he was still unsure of whether she'd say yes.

"Of course."

He gave her a dimpled smile, and she smiled back, running a hand through her hair.

She took a deep breath and gave him one last look before opening the door that separated the cockpit from the rest of the plane.

"Good morning, Care," Elena sing-songed, pressing a paper cup in her hands. "I brought you coffee, but it got cold since you were talking for so long."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it! Did you have any favorite lines or parts? Was the smut okay? Let me know :D

Hugs!


	40. I Need to Be the One Who Takes You Home

**Summary:** College AU where Klaus and Caroline can't date each other because of the rules of Caroline's sorority, but they do it anyway. Will they make it to graduation without being discovered, or will they get caught and be forced to part ways?

 **Contains:** Dirty talk, possessive Klaus, passing mentions of alcohol and drug use (but none that are central to the story), sex from behind, mushy confessions, Klaus eating Caroline out, Caroline on top, and a mini-blowjob (because I couldn't resist!).

For Klarolinedrabbles, who won our bet on the Stanley Cup Finals. Thanks to Sophie for beta work.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was, quite honestly, the bane of her existence. He was the head of her sorority's brother fraternity, so she was always forced to plan things with him, and he was a pain to work with. He was incredibly smart, annoyingly attractive, teased her mercilessly until she was red in the face from indignation, and could not follow directions to save his life. He took pleasure in distracting her from whatever task she was determined to get done, and he drove her _crazy_.

"Just a bit more to the right."

"Like this, sweetheart?"

"Are you serious right now?" Caroline asked irritably. "I know you know what I mean."

"No. Can't say that I do. Please tell me in more detail."

"Stop teasing me," she whined. "We only have another half hour before the party starts. We're running out of time."

"Half an hour's definitely more than enough time to finish."

Caroline was about to tell him that at this rate they wouldn't even be done before the party was over when he bent and nipped her ear, his palms pressing against her hips just the way she liked it. She moaned, rolling her hips in encouragement, and he kissed her shoulderblade before beginning to move, his cock pounding into her at the perfect angle.

"Oh my god, just like that," she panted, her head hanging between her arms. "Fuck..."

"What was that?"

"Shut up," she panted, closing her eyes in pure bliss as her release built in her lower belly.

"But you love it when I talk to you," he said, his voice dropping in tone to a low rumble, and she clenched around him, her breath catching as he began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

She moaned his name when he began to move faster, her arms stretched out, hands curling around the edge of the desk she was bent over, and he chuckled. "You like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Just like that, Klaus... Oh my god, you feel so good."

"Come for me, Caroline," he ordered, his fingers circling her clit faster as he sped up, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. "Come around my cock."

"I'm close," she panted.

"I love how you look like this," he whispered, his voice low. "What would your sisters say if they could see you right now, sweetheart? Their fearless leader bent over my office desk with her pretty party dress bunched around her hips, her knickers stretched between her legs... Would they approve of the way you spread yourself for me as you beg for more? I'm looking forward to watching you dance tonight, love. I love knowing that my come is dried on your pretty arse under your dress, that you'll be reminded of my mark on you whenever anyone else touches you."

She rolled her hips back against him, swearing colorfully under her breath. "I'm so close..."

He pinched her clit lightly and she shattered around him. He fucked her as she came down from her high before pulling out and stroking himself to come on her ass and the backs of her thighs.

She hummed in contentment as she stretched before standing up, pulling her thong back into place and turning to catch Klaus's lips in a kiss.

He smiled when she pulled away, and refastened his belt before settling his hands on her hips, pulling her against him again.

She smiled into the kiss as his palm cupped the back of her head, fingers stroking her hair. Her breathing was ragged when she pulled away, smiling when she saw Klaus's dark eyes and swollen lips. "You'll let me in tonight?"

"Yes," he said impatiently. "Just like I do every night."

She smiled, kissing him again.

"I cleared out a drawer for you," he said between kisses, and she paused before pulling back.

She smiled, slinging her arms around his shoulders. "Well, that seems much more convenient than what we've been doing."

"Yeah?" he asked, and she gave him a huge smile.

"Yeah," she said, kissing him again. "Is the coast clear?"

He pulled away, his hand lingering on her waist for a few seconds before he opened the door, sticking his head out to check the hallway. "Looks fine, love."

"Great. I'll see you in a bit," she said, shooting him a small smile as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse, stuffing her feet back into her painfully tall heels before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

They now had about ten minutes before the party started, and Caroline had to get back to her sorority house without anyone noticing so that she could turn right back around to go to Klaus's house for the party with her friends, who would be none the wiser about their illicit affair.

She managed to go in through the door to the backyard without anyone noticing, and she quickly re-applied her makeup and put her hair up in a messy bun that could pass for 'it's meant to look this tangled' rather than 'hot mess'.

She met the other girls headed to the party in the sitting room, giving them each a cursory glance over. "Elena, change your dress. This is a frat party, not a church group."

"Caroline," Bonnie said, her voice indicating that she was being too harsh, but Caroline just shrugged. They had _rules_ , and she wasn't going to make exceptions for anyone, especially Elena 'It takes too long to unload the dishwasher' Gilbert.

"That blue dress would be super cute," Caroline said, in an effort to sound less mean. "It makes your legs look great, and it goes with what you have on already."

Elena nodded, walking to the stairs, and Caroline checked her phone while she waited, opening the text from Klaus, who she had listed as "Nik" in case someone managed to get into her phone.

[Nik]: Are you going to bring your things with you tonight?

[Caroline]: Probably. Obvs I have to go home with the girls first, but I'll pack up some clothes and stuff.

[Caroline]: Do you mind if I bring some bath things?

[Caroline]: I know I'd have to keep them in your room so they don't find out, but it would be a lot easier in the long run.

[Nik]: Or we could just tell them.

[Nik]: It would save a lot of sneaking around.

[Caroline]: lol

[Nik]: I'm serious, Caroline.

[Nik]: I don't understand why we're hiding it anymore.

[Caroline]: We're not having this conversation over text.

[Nik]: When, then?

[Caroline]: When we have some time for an actual conversation and I'm not on my way to your party

[Nik]: At the party, perhaps?

[Caroline]: Later.

Caroline locked her phone and stuffed it in her purse, ignoring Bonnie's questioning glance as they walked to the entrance.

Caroline flashed her Student ID at the guy at the front, who barely glanced at it before letting her in.

She brushed past him, waiting for the rest of the group before they walked in. Bonnie had drawn the short straw and was the mom friend for the night, which meant that she couldn't drink and had to make sure no one lost their phones or went home with someone unacceptable.

Caroline had the utmost faith in her second in command, and was therefore completely willing to do four shots in the space of ten minutes before making her way to the center of the room, winding through the gyrating bodies to find someone to dance with.

Klaus didn't generally drink at parties, due to his aversion to cheap alcohol, and therefore spent most of his time preventing the death of idiots who didn't have his standards. He also spent a great deal of time watching her, especially once they'd begun seeing each other in secret.

The vodka in her veins was lowering her inhibitions enough to make her want to put on a show for him.

She danced for almost an hour, feeling Klaus's eyes on her the whole time as she pressed herself against anyone she found reasonably worthy, sometimes looking over to deliberately catch his eyes. He'd watch, his gaze glittering as his eyes lingered on her form, the way the other man's hands would slide across her stomach as she moved against him, and it was unbearably hot to know that he'd like nothing better than to walk over and tug her away. She often ditched parties like this early to escape to Klaus's bedroom, where he'd press her against the wall of the room and claim her skin with his tongue in between murmurs of how the men she danced with could think they had a chance as long as she knew that she was his.

He was the possessive type, and she knew that the idea that she had his mark on her as she ground against someone else, that she was wishing it was him pressed up behind her, made him crave her even more.

Later that night, she knew, he'd tell her how much.

She vaguely felt the guy behind her get pulled away, and a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her, Klaus's stubble brushing against her cheek as he pressed a kiss to her jaw. Caroline scanned the room for Bonnie, who was usually excellent at making sure no one did anything stupid. Fortunately, she seemed to be having some sort of argument with Katherine near the bar on the other side of the room, and she couldn't intervene in more than one catastrophe at once. Caroline wasn't sober enough to remember why she should resist when Klaus let his fingers trail under the curve of her breast as his other palm laid flat on her stomach, his nose brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"Hello, love. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm...So far," she said, closing her eyes and leaning back against him. "But you're not supposed to talk to me. We're a secret, 'member?"

"Yes, I remember," he said dryly. "Just thought I'd check up. Always polite to make sure the guests are having a good time."

"You're not polite," Caroline pointed out.

"I make exceptions for certain people."

"And I'm one of them?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, nipping her ear as he rocked against her, and she smiled.

"Aww, thank you baby."

"No," he said immediately, and she giggled, leaning her head to the side to expose her neck for his lips and tongue.

Disappointingly, he did not take the bait.

"I thought we agreed I get petnames if you get petnames."

"We most certainly did not, and even if we had, 'baby' would not be an option."

"Aww, muffin..."

"No."

She grinned, and he pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "I don't understand how you get drunk so quickly."

"Me either, but I want more shots."

"That's probably not a good idea, love."

"Probably not, but I want to, and since we're supposed to hate each other you shouldn't be talking to me."

"Make no mistake, we're talking about this once you're sober."

"My shot consumption?"

"Our relationship."

"I know," Caroline said, a ball of dread coalescing in her stomach. "Not now. Okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she gently tugged his wrist to remove his hand from her stomach, wriggling out of his grip and walking off towards the plastic table where the alcohol was, determinedly not looking back.

She didn't want to see the hurt expression that she knew would be present on his face.

Bonnie made sure Caroline stopped drinking by midnight, and she was mostly sober by the time she walked through the door of their sorority house with the rest of the girls, her heels dangling from her fingertips, supporting a very high-on-something Katherine with her other arm while Bonnie stood on the other side.

Most of them stumbled upstairs after mumbled goodnights, and Caroline sank down on the couch, pulling out her phone as Katherine was gently coaxed into drinking some water by Bonnie.

Caroline regretted her impulsive words to Klaus, knew she'd probably hurt his feelings, It wasn't that she didn't want to come forward with their relationship. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of him, and she knew that he probably thought that was why.

Most sororities had secret rules, and hers was no exception. Though Caroline had managed to ban their hazing traditions, she knew that the chance of changing any of the other rules was slim to none, including the one that she and Klaus had been breaking for as long as she'd finally given into her feelings for him.

 _To ensure house dynamics stay positive and harmonious, no member of Sigma Theta Kappa may date an immediate family member of a fellow sister when still attending university._

Rebekah was Caroline's little, and Klaus's older sister Freya had been the president of their chapter when Caroline had rushed.

In other words, Klaus was just about as off-limits as it was possible to be, at least until the summer.

The problem was that not only were they not supposed to be dating, but she couldn't tell him why, because the rule was part of the secret traditions.

She shot off a quick text to him that she wanted to talk about their relationship status that night, adding a question about how big the drawer was as an unsubtle indication that she was planning on staying.

It was only a few seconds before he responded.

[Nik]: All right, love. Come over in half an hour or so?

[Nik]: And I have no doubt that I can make room for whatever you decide to bring.

[Caroline]: Sure :) And don't tell me that unless you want me to bring my entire closet.

He started typing and stopped a few times before the message went through.

[Nik]: I certainly wouldn't complain.

She flushed, her teeth biting into her lip at his words, and she felt her heart skip in her chest. He wasn't generally all that forthcoming about his feelings, and she understood what a huge thing it was for him to be so open.

"Make a friend tonight?" Bonnie asked teasingly, pulling Caroline from her thoughts.

Caroline looked up to see her friend's eyes darting immediately down to Caroline's phone, and she hastily turned the screen off, pocketing it.

"No. Just looking on buzzfeed."

Bonnie scoffed. "Okay, well I'm going to get this one to bed," she said, jerking her head at Katherine, who had her chin cupped in her hands and was staring at a nearby chair as though fascinated by its existence.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're not too drunk?"

"No, Bonnie. I'll be fine," she said firmly, and the other girl nodded, gesturing for her to go upstairs first, since getting Katherine up would take a bit.

Caroline tossed a few sets of clothes, pajamas, and some extra toiletries into a purse. She considered her dilemma as the hot water rushed over her skin, and by the time she turned it off, her skin pink and dripping, she still hadn't figured out how she could tell him what was going on without breaking one of the rules she was trusted to enforce.

She dressed with slightly shaking hands, and her heart pounded as she snuck through the back door of the house to walk to Klaus's house. Her fear of getting caught tangled with her inner turmoil about how she would explain the situation to Klaus, and she felt her stomach turn.

Once she arrived, she lingered a few feet away from the back path to the frat house, trying to calm herself down before she texted him.

[Caroline]: I'm here.

[Nik]: be right there, love.

She smiled softly at the text, at the way he managed to sound affectionate in so few words. She was a bit cold despite it being early March, the pajama shorts and tank top she'd put on not quite doing enough to shield her from the crisp air, and she rubbed her upper arms with her hands until Klaus opened the back door to let her in. He was shirtless, clearly having just showered judging by how his damp curls were sticking to his face. His sweatpants were sitting low on his hips, and she licked her lips absently at the small beads of water still clinging to his abs. He cleared his throat, giving her an amused look when she met his eyes.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hello, love."

He bent and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling the door shut behind her and gesturing for her to precede him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once they were there, she dropped the purse on his floor, kicked off her sandals, and walked to his bed, sitting on the comforter, her hands twisting nervously.

"So, it's later now," she joked feebly, and he didn't smile, simply sitting on the edge of his desk to face her.

"What's going on, sweetheart?"

She sighed. "So, I know you've been wondering why I don't want to go public with our relationship, and you probably think that I'm ashamed of you or something. I get why, because that's totally the way I've been acting, and I know that it probably bothers you, but I _love_ you. Like, just so you know. So anyway, it's not you. It's me," she said, knowing she was babbling, but not really knowing how else to say it.

"Is that your attempt to break up with me, sweetheart? Because 'it's not you, it's me' and saying you love me for the first time are rather mixed signals," he said slowly, and she shook her head vehemently.

"No. No, I'm not breaking up with you. Sorry."

His entire body relaxed. "Good. Now, why don't you explain why you're so hesitant to tell people that we're together."

"It's a secret, okay? You aren't allowed to tell anyone," Caroline said, her eyes wide and imploring. "Promise?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Obviously I won't tell."

Caroline bit her lip, her heart racing before she spit the words out. "So, you know how we all have secret rules?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that we do," Klaus said slowly, though he seemed to understand exactly where she was going with that line of conversation.

"So, here's the thing," she said slowly. "Bekah and Freya are my sorority sisters, and sisters aren't allowed to date other sisters immediate' family members if they live together."

"Ah. I see," Klaus said slowly.

Her hands twisted anxiously, and he smiled slightly.

"I know the implication of you trusting me enough to share that with me, Caroline. I assure you that I will not betray your faith in me."

Caroline shrugged, fiddling with the edge of his comforter.

"And as for the extent of your feelings for me, just in case there was any doubt in your mind, I return the sentiment."

She snorted, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Really? You _return the sentiment_?"

"Obviously."

She huffed, knowing he was teasing her, and he walked to her, bending to kiss her, his hand cupping her cheek. "Would you like me to prove how much?" he asked between kisses, and she hummed, laying back on the bed and tugging him on top of her, her legs locking around his waist.

He groaned as she rolled her hips against the bulge in his sweatpants, trying not to scratch his back too hard with her nails, and he seemed to follow her train of thought, reaching back to grab her wrists and pinning them to either side of her head.

His lips were slightly swollen, eyes dark and wanting, and she bit her lip as he drank her in, her cheeks flushing. He bent to nose her jaw, his hands wrapped around her wrists to keep them in place, and she lifted her hips, moaning softly as he dragged his teeth along her neck, the pleasurable scrape making her squirm against him, an ache pulsing between her thighs.

There was always something predatory about his movements. This was different, though, as if her confession had sparked something in him, something possessive in his eyes that sucked the breath out of her lungs.

"Klaus..."

His thumbs were making small circles on the sensitive skin of her inner wrists, and her entire body shivered, despite his warmth draped over her. He let go slowly, trailing his fingertips lightly down her arms to her sides before fiddling with the hem of her top, sliding his hands underneath to stroke her stomach before withdrawing, sitting up, his knees on either side of her hips.

"Take it off," he said, and she flushed at the hungry look he gave her as she peeled the top off, throwing it to the side, and unhooked her bra, shrugging it off, her nipples pebbling from a combination of the cool air and the steady thrum of arousal pulsing through her body.

He grinned as his gaze raked over her flushed face and full breasts, his teeth gleaming as he bent to press hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck, the hint of tongue and teeth making her gasp.

"You're mine, Caroline," he mumbled against her skin between kisses. "Watching you tonight was torture. All I could think of was how I wanted to take you upstairs and fill you with my cock, to see you tangled in my sheets."

Klaus had figured out very quickly at the start of their relationship that Caroline enjoyed it when he talked during sex, and there was something undeniably hot about him whispering how much he wanted her all for himself.

"Yes," she hissed, her lips parting as Klaus took one of her nipples between his teeth before closing his lips around it, sucking lightly as he palmed her other breast.

She could feel the ache pulsing between her thighs, and she rubbed her thighs together impatiently. Klaus pulled back and blew against her nipple, the sensation of the cold air against her slick skin making her squirm. "You like that, sweetheart?"

"Klaus," she moaned, drawing his name out as a whine, and he smiled as he made her way down her abdomen, dropping kisses and light nips to the skin of her stomach before ending up at the waistband of her shorts. He hooked his fingers around the cotton and pulled it down her legs with her panties, throwing them aside impatiently.

He slid his hands under her thighs and pressed them back and apart, dropping to press soft kisses to her inner thighs, just shy of where she wanted them.

"Klaus, please."

She felt him smile.

"Please," she repeated, and he obligingly ran his tongue along her opening, making her moan loudly, her back arching.

He did it again, swirling his tongue around her clit before pressing it inside of her, his movements speeding up as she writhed beneath him.

Her eyes closed as she moaned, grinding her hips against his face and beginning to move her hands to tangle in his hair, but he withdrew, licking away the arousal clinging to his lips as he moved to pin her wrists down to the mattress again. "I'll stop if you move them, Caroline," he said, his tone low, and she nodded, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as he lazily traced her entrance with his fingertip.

"Please don't stop," she gasped as he moved back down to press kisses to her inner thigh, the muscles of his arms flexing.

"If you don't move, I won't have to," he said with a smirk, nipping her skin lightly before dragging his tongue across her entrance, and her hips jerked, a gasp escaping her lips.

"I want your tongue on my clit," she said breathlessly, her hips rolling against his mouth. "Please."

He did as she asked, his tongue making tight circles around her clit as he pressed two fingers inside of her. He hooked them, fingerfucking her slowly until he found the spot that made her entire body quiver as her release build rapidly in her lower belly.

"Tell me again, Caroline."

He didn't specify, but she knew what he meant.

"I love you," she said, her breathing becoming more ragged as he gripped her ass to pull her more fully against his mouth. "I love you."

He tonguefucked her faster, and she cried out as she felt herself dangle on the precipice of her release, her entire body tightening.

"Please," she gasped, and he pressed his tongue against her clit before sucking it lightly between his lips, making her shatter, pressing her palm to her lips to muffle her moans of his name.

Her breathing was ragged as she came down from her high, and Klaus pressed kisses to her thighs and stomach before moving back to her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers so that she could taste herself.

His sweatpants were still on, his cock hard and throbbing underneath as Klaus ground against her inner thigh, and she reached to slide her hand under the waistband, wrapping her fingers around his shaft.

He groaned into her mouth, breaking away to bury his face in her shoulder as she stroked him, her thumb ghosting over the tip, spreading the precum on his skin.

"How do you want me," she whispered, and he bucked against her hand, swearing softly before he spoke, his voice thick with arousal.

"I want you on top. I want to watch."

She leaned to kiss him as she pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down, and he slid them of, kicking them away before she flipped them over, resting on his thighs as she stroked him.

His eyes were dark, her arousal still clinging to his lips, and his palms pressed against her hips as she stroked him before she sat up on her knees to position him at her entrance before she sunk onto him, rolling her hips.

The way his jaw tightened and his muscles clenched as she pleasured him had always fascinated her. Klaus always kept his expression carefully blanked in public, and though she could see through him better than most, he was never quite open with anyone.

When she touched him, though, he could never quite manage to restrain his expressions, and she loved to watch him come apart.

It was admittedly a bit of a power high to know that she was the only one who could see him like this, with his eyes glazed with pleasure as he gritted her name through his teeth like an expletive.

She let her hand drag down her stomach, keeping eye contact with him as she began to circle her clit with her finger, rocking against him. He met her with every thrust, his hands squeezing her hips for leverage, and once he seemed close, she stopped, leaning to place her hands on his chest as she looked at him.

"Tell me, Klaus," she whispered, rolling her hips teasingly as he remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke, the words rolling off his tongue in a way that made fire erupt under her skin.

"I love you, Caroline."

She began to move again, his hands pulling her down against him, his cock filling her perfectly with every thrust.

It wasn't long before she was clenching around him as she found her release, and he came soon after, his come coating her inner thighs as she rolled off of him, her heart pounding in her chest.

They laid there for a few seconds, just looking at each other, before Caroline spoke.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Always," he said, watching her with dark eyes as she slid out of bed and opened his dresser. She slid it on, the cheeks of her ass peeking out slightly under the hem of the fabric as she walked to the light switch by the door. She turned off the light and slid under the covers again, draping herself over his body, resting her cheek on his chest, and his fingers ran through her hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. She couldn't see much in the dark, but she could see how he was looking at her, like she was the center of his world, like he was in _love_ , and she knew that she must look just as sappy. "You looked beautiful tonight," he said quietly, and she grinned.

"Thank you. You didn't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled, tugging her down gently to hold her, stroking her hair between his fingers as she laid her cheek against his chest. There was something about the dark that made him more affectionate, and she liked those moments of intimacy.

She'd nearly drifted off when he spoke again.

"Three more months," he whispered, and Caroline hummed in agreement.

"We can keep it a secret, right?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," he said, the last word turning into a yawn, and Caroline shut her eyes again, letting the world drift away as she fell asleep to the thump of his heartbeat.

 **XXX**

Caroline had been half-moved into Klaus's room for the last few weeks, her drawer becoming progressively more full of her clothes and toiletries. There were two months until she and Klaus graduated, and they'd somehow still managed to keep their relationship a secret.

Klaus's birthday was in mid-March, and that year it was on a Sunday, which meant that he and Caroline had stayed up quite late on Saturday night...celebrating...and therefore were sleeping in.

What he had not counted on was Lucien banging on the bedroom door at nine in the morning to ask when Klaus was getting up because he was _bloody starving_ and Enzo wasn't letting anyone touch the crepes he made until Klaus had one.

"Get out, Lucien," Klaus groaned, pulling the blankets up further, attempting to hide a dead asleep Caroline until Lucien had left and he'd managed to ease her into the waking world.

"I'm not even inside, though if you insist-"

"No!" Klaus shouted just as Lucien walked in, and Caroline moved under the blankets, groaning as she woke.

"Klaus, why is it so hot?" she whined, shoving the blankets off of her, and opening her eyes blearily before catching sight of Lucien and scrambling to pull the blankets back up to cover her bare torso, the frantic movement knocking Klaus's alarm clock to the floor with a loud crash. "What the _fuck_ , Lucien?"

"I could ask you the same question," Lucien said, his face an odd mix of gleeful and irritated. "Are you joining us for crepes as well?"

"No," Caroline said firmly. "And you have to keep this a secret, okay? From everyone."

"Why? It's brilliant."

"Because I said so," Caroline said impatiently.

"That's not really an adequate reason."

"Because..." Caroline started, clearly trying to figure out an adequate justification other than "because of something I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Because we really don't want Rebekah to know. You know how she is, mate," Klaus jumped in smoothly, moving his hand to stroke Caroline's thigh comfortingly under the blankets.

Caroline seemed to snuggle into him without thinking about it, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I suppose," Lucien drawled, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he leaned against the doorway, looking at them intently. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll talk to Freya," Klaus said reluctantly, knowing that his sister most likely had no interest and would murder him, and Caroline stiffened next to him.

"No, _I'll_ talk to Freya," she said, turning to look at him, her eyes almost comically wide. "Do you really think that her little brother putting in a good word would work out?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Klaus asked, frowning, and Caroline gave him the look that he generally associated with him not understanding something she considered painfully obvious because he was male. "All right, whatever you want, love."

"It's a deal, and you both are sickening."

"And that's totally fine as long as you don't tell anyone," Caroline said before shifting against him to lie back down, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Can you leave now? I'm tired."

Lucien huffed, leaving and closing the door before opening it again about two seconds later.

"Can I have your crepe?"

"Seriously?" Caroline hissed, grabbing Klaus's pillow from behind him and shoving it over her head. "Klaus, make him leave."

"Tell Enzo that I'll have mine later."

"Your loss, mate."

"What's taking so long, man? Is he dead?" Marcel's voice called from down the hallway, getting louder as he approached.

Caroline swore next to him, and Klaus nearly groaned as Marcel arrived, standing in the doorway. "Caroline?"

"Have none of you heard of knocking?" she asked grumpily, and Klaus winced.

A pre-coffee Caroline was not a happy Caroline, and she'd only gotten a few hours of rest after their...workout. It was clear that she was rapidly losing her patience.

"Well, it's not like I knew you were here," Marcel pointed out, and Caroline growled in a way that Klaus knew he probably shouldn't find attractive (but did anyway).

"Marcel, don't tell anyone," Klaus said, glancing at Caroline who seemed to be trying to pretend it wasn't happening so that she could go back to sleep, her body curled as close to him as possible as she laid on her side, nestled under the crook of his arm to lay her cheek against his chest.

"Why not?"

"Rebekah," Klaus said shortly, and Marcel nodded easily.

"All right."

He thanked the stars above that Marcel was relatively easy going. "Can you get out now? Tell Enzo that I stayed up late and you can have my food."

"All right," Lucien said, clearly totally happy with the option as long as he could eat. "Sounds excellent. Let's go, mate."

 **XXX**

Klaus groaned as Caroline swallowed around him, her hand stroking him more firmly as he tensed, his fingers tugging lightly at her hair. She hummed, pulling away to swirl her tongue around the head of him, and he groaned her name, the sound low in his throat.

"You like that?" she asked, grinning as she watched his eyes close when she began to massage his balls in rhythm with the hand stroking his shaft, and he nodded.

"I need your mouth on me, love," he said quietly, swearing under his breath when she did as he asked, sucking hard, her cheeks hollowing, though she tensed when she heard at least two sets of footsteps.

"No, you really don't want to go in there," Caroline heard Lucien say from down the hallway, his voice growing closer as he spoke, and she took her mouth off Klaus's cock, ignoring his groan of dissatisfaction as she stood up from where she'd been kneeling on the carpet, hissing for him to be quiet.

"It's fine. I just need to tell Klaus something. It'll take thirty seconds. Two minutes tops."

Caroline quickly pulled on her blouse, kicking her bra under Klaus's desk and crossing her arms over her chest as Klaus hurriedly buttoned his pants.

"He's in a terrible mood," Lucien said, two sets of footsteps approaching. "Enzo, mate, you really don't-"

The door swung open, and Enzo stood on the threshold, shooting Lucien an irritated look over his shoulder before turning to see Klaus and Caroline in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here, gorgeous?"

"We're planning...a thing," she said lamely, only just then realizing that her blouse was on inside-out, and Enzo didn't seem to buy it for a second, his eyes narrowing before an amused smirk stretched across his face.

"What kind of thing?"

"It's a secret," Caroline said quickly. "Only the presidents know about it. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"So, if I called Tristan would he know about this mysterious secret _thing_?"

"What do you want Enzo?" Klaus ground out.

"Oh, just that I managed to book the room in Baker Hall that you wanted for the event, though this is much more interesting to talk about," he said, gesturing between Caroline and Klaus.

"Thanks, mate," Klaus said. "Can you leave now?"

"Wait," Caroline said quickly. "Enzo, you can't tell anyone, okay? Promise?"

"Not even Rebekah?" Enzo asked, and Caroline shook her head frantically.

"Especially not Rebekah, Enzo."

"Can't do that, gorgeous. Rebekah can smell a lie a mile away. It would not turn out well for me, and unfortunately my well-being is more important to me than yours."

"Enzo!" Caroline hissed.

"What, would you rather I lied and said I'd keep it a secret? At least now you have fair warning."

"Please, Enzo, we just need you to not tell until Graduation. It's only a month away."

"I'll make an attempt," Enzo said, and Caroline gave him a huge smile, pulling her friend into a hug, and Enzo patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thank you so much," she said, and Enzo nodded.

 **XXX**

Rebekah could tell something was off.

It wasn't that there was any real evidence that something was going on under her nose, because there wasn't, but she had a sense for these sorts of things, and her boyfriend had been a bit twitchy lately, as though he'd been keeping a secret.

Rebekah wasn't a fan of people keeping secrets from her.

"Enzo, are you hiding something from me?" she asked abruptly from her boyfriend's bed as he did homework at his desk.

"No," he said, his voice veering off as a question at the end, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, yes. Yes, but it's not a big deal, and it really doesn't matter."

"Then why are you all jumpy?"

"Because Caroline will kill me if I tell you," he said, and she frowned down at her phone.

"Who are you more scared of, Caroline or me?" she asked, and Enzo froze, his mind clearly racing.

She knew as well as he did that there wasn't really a correct answer to that question. "You," he said decisively, and she had to give him points for at least sounding sure.

"Right. So, why don't you tell me what Caroline doesn't want you to tell me?"

"It isn't a good idea."

"It can't be that bad," Rebekah said. "If you're that nervous about it, I'm sure my brother would be happy to vouch for you."

"How would that help, exactly? They hate each other," Enzo said slowly, and Rebekah scoffed.

"Please. They've been fucking since last November."

"How did you find that out? You're not supposed to know."

"I know I'm not, but it's literally the worst kept secret at this entire school. I think they're the only ones who don't know everyone knows."

"So why aren't they telling people if no one cares?"

"It's against sorority rules and all of that rubbish," Rebekah said uncaringly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "But I like Caroline, and I think that they're good for each other, and I'm not planning on reporting them for something so stupid. Was that all?"

"Yes," Enzo said slowly, and Rebekah smiled, turning back to her phone.

"Good. You may continue with your homework now."

"Oh, well thank you," Enzo said dryly. "Glad to know I have your permission."

"You're welcome," Rebekah said, opening a text to Klaus.

She hadn't known, but Enzo had confirmed what she'd long suspected, and she wasn't going to let the chance go to waste.

[Rebekah]: I am about to send you a list of acceptable bribes for my silence.

[Nik]: Pardon?

[Rebekah]: I know about you and Caroline, and I would like one of the following gifts in exchange for not reporting you both to the board. My first choice is a Sephora gift card, but obviously all of these are acceptable.

[Nik]: Counteroffer: You don't report us, and I won't send Mother the pictures I have of you doing jell-o shots at the frat party you weren't allowed to be at last weekend.

[Rebekah]: I hate you.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this! I've been getting my drabbles beta'd lately (they've been unbeta'd for literally years), so please tell me if you see a difference in quality. I'm interested to see what you guys think of the emotional build-up in this, and whether you liked the smut.

Please let me know! Authors live on feedback :D

Hugs!


	41. As the Lady Wishes

**A/N:** This monstrosity of a one-shot is for Sophie aka justanotherfiveminutes, who is my usual beta, and a generally fabulous human being. Thank you to ckhybrid, hellsbellschime, goldcaught, LaLainaJ, and candycolamorgan for read-throughs, general encouragement, and/or listening to me whine and freak out for weeks. You all are amazing.

 **Summary:** Lady Caroline was on her way to her new home when her carriage was stopped by notorious thief Klaus Mikaelson. When he takes an interest in her, she begins to succumb to his charm, resulting in a forbidden romance.

 **Contains:** Public sex, dirty talk, and erotic letters. Otherwise pretty vanilla (for me, at least).

* * *

It was approaching sunset, and Caroline had long given up on entertaining herself during the carriage ride. She settled for looking out the window, hoping to catch sight of something interesting. She'd been loaded into the carriage at sunrise with most of her belongings. The rest would arrive at her and her father's new home over the rest of the week. The only person she had for company was the driver, Jeremy, who studiously ignored her whenever she attempted to gain his attention.

Why her father had decided that it was necessary to move from their large and ugly countryside manor to a slightly larger and uglier countryside manor was beyond her, but it wasn't her place to question those sorts of things.

At least, not in public.

She'd made her displeasure at having to leave her friends and acquaintances abundantly clear to her father, but he hadn't backed down. So, here she was, on her way to her new home.

Or, at least, she _was_ on her way until the carriage abruptly stopped.

She frowned, waiting a few moments to see if they'd start moving again. It wasn't long before she heard a muffled shout that she recognized as the driver, and the startled whinnying of a horse. She heard some sort of scuffle outside and a loud thump before everything stilled again.

Taking a deep breath, her heart pounding in fear, she sat in the carriage and debated whether to go outside and see what was going on. Had they hit something? Did one of the horses get injured? Were they being attacked?

She grabbed the nearest heavy object-a thick book of poetry-and carefully slid the door open. She peeked out to see a handsome man standing right outside, clearly having been about to slide the door open, and staring directly at her. She shrieked in surprise, scrambling back, her heart pounding, nearly dropping the book.

"Who are you?"

"I'm afraid that's need-to-know information, love. I am going to have to ask you to leave the carriage, however."

Caroline's brain caught up to the situation as soon as the man's sentence ended. She was being _robbed_.

She knew this whole moving thing was a terrible idea.

The man didn't appear to be armed, but she valued her life and wasn't going to take any chances. She slipped out of the carriage, pulling her wrap more tightly around herself as she watched him look inside.

She began to move towards Jeremy, who had his hands tied behind his back and a ball of fabric stuffed in his mouth. The horses were shifting nervously, but the stranger straightened up, turning to look at her.

"I would stay where you were, sweetheart. I'd hate to have to bind your pretty hands."

She froze, deciding not to respond, simply giving him a disdainful look before turning away, trying to focus on anything else.

There was another horse, most likely the stranger's, who was standing at the side of the path. It was peacefully nudging the flowers with its nose and not looking bothered in the slightest by the confrontation. Its coat was shiny and well-kept, and she was tempted to reach out and pet it.

She was pulled back to the situation, however, when she realized that the robber was nudging cushions out of the way and pulling her small suitcases out from under the seats, opening them up.

She abandoned her 'be quiet, admire the horse, and let him take her valuables' policy when he started pawing through the bag containing her clothes.

"Do you mind?"

He looked up, an eyebrow raised. "I thought it was obvious that I was robbing you, love. Generally that involves looking through your possessions for valuable objects. I understand that it's invasive, but unfortunately it can't be helped."

Caroline pressed her lips together and walked towards him, snatching her suitcase out of his hands and carefully pulling out her dresses and underthings, refolding the ones he'd jostled and stacking them on the carriage seats as he watched with thinly veiled amusement. "Look? See? Nothing valuable here," she said, gesturing to the empty suitcase.

"I'm afraid it's hard to believe that a lovely lady such as yourself doesn't carry anything of value on her person. If you'd like to speed up the process and continue on your journey, pointing me in the right direction might help."

His dimples were out to play, his voice low and cajoling, and she felt her heart flutter against all attempts to remember that he was a thief. He was oddly polite for someone who was trying to steal from her (well, succeeding, really), and perhaps if she was polite in return he wouldn't take everything.

She hesitated, though, knowing that sometimes the most evil of people came in the prettiest packages. "And you promise you'll let me go without hurting me?"

He smiled slightly. "Oh, my lady...I would never touch a hair on your pretty head. Unless, of course, you were willing, and I assure you that it wouldn't hurt in the slightest."

She bristled. "I am most certainly not."

His smile grew, and she felt a flush creeping up her cheeks as she looked away, not wanting to get caught in his gaze.

"My jewelry is in that bag. The front compartment," she said, gesturing to one of the suitcases. "However, if I may request that you leave the gold bracelet...It was my mother's, and it is very valuable to me."

"And how could I refuse such a request?" he asked, already carefully taking the box out of the case and opening it, removing her mother's bracelet. "Is this the one?"

"Yes," she said, resisting the urge to rip it out of his hands. He poured the rest of the jewels into the pouch he carried before coming to her and holding out his hand, the bracelet glimmering in the afternoon sun.

She held her hand to take it, but he caught her wrist. His hand was warm and calloused, his fingers resting against her pulse. She felt the electricity of a foreign sort of want stir under her skin as he carefully fastened the bracelet around her wrist. Her breath caught as he brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing each of them, his eyes locked on hers.

"Thank you," she stuttered, not quite sure why she was thanking him since he was _robbing her_ , but he gave her a dimpled smile.

"I wish you a safe and speedy trip from here on, Lady Caroline."

"How did you know my name?" she asked, stiffening.

"You had a number of letters addressed to you in your suitcase. I couldn't help but notice. I'm afraid I cannot give you my name in return, of course, but it was a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm afraid I cannot say the same, under the circumstances," she said, regathering her composure.

"A shame, but understandable," he said with a flash of a smile. "I do thank you for your cooperation."

"Are you going to untie Jeremy?" she asked with as much dignity as she could muster. He laughed, mounting his horse, the satchel of her jewelry secured to his belt.

"I would assume that you're more than capable of doing that yourself."

It was only her years of being taught to be a proper lady that prevented her from scowling, though she was unable to suppress the annoyance in her tone. "If I must."

"I do enjoy your sharp tongue, sweetheart."

She glared at him, and he smirked, grasping the reins.

"Perhaps I'll see you again."

"I'd rather you didn't," she said icily, and he smiled more widely, a genuine boyish grin that made her pulse quicken despite her best attempts to remain cold.

"We shall see, Lady Caroline. We shall see."

He rode off in the opposite direction from where the carriage was headed, and she went to Jeremy, untying him with nimble fingers.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and he grimaced, swallowing.

"I'd be more worried about you, Lady Caroline," he said quietly, and she frowned.

"Why?"

"That was Klaus Mikaelson, my lady."

" _That_ was Klaus Mikaelson? The criminal?" she asked, disbelievingly.

She'd heard tales of Klaus Mikaelson. He was a thief who ruthlessly took the belongings of passing travelers and rode off without a single word, leaving survivors trembling in his wake to spread his reputation.

"How is that possible? He was so...charming."

"Yes. I heard," Jeremy said dryly, rubbing his wrists with a wince. "He's clearly taken an interest in you, and, if I may speak frankly my lady, I'm not all too sure that's a good thing."

She bit her lip, climbing down from the carriage front. Jeremy followed, lending her a hand to boost her into the compartment where her suitcases were still scattered.

"Get some rest, my lady. We still have quite a ways to go, and it's approaching late afternoon. We must hurry if we're going to arrive before nightfall."

"Thank you," she said politely, sinking down into the cushions, and Jeremy gave her a nervous smile before closing the carriage door behind him as he left.

The carriage began to move soon after, and Caroline returned to staring out the window. Instead of observing the landscape, however, her mind was locked on the charming thief with the wicked grin and bad reputation, and the question of why he'd been different with her.

 **XXX**

Caroline groaned and rolled over in her bed, grabbing one of her plush pillows and bringing it down over her ears to drown out the insistent knocking on her door.

"Lady Caroline," the maid called. "There's a gift for you in the parlor."

Caroline said something that could only be classified as an unintelligible grumble before pulling herself out of bed, throwing on her robe, and opening the bedroom door.

"From whom?" she asked tiredly.

"I am unsure. The messenger refused to say."

"Oh," Caroline said, frowning.

"Shall I ask them to wrap it and bring it to the sitting room?"

"That would be very helpful, Elena. Thank you."

"I'll be back in a moment to help you dress."

"I can do it myself this morning, but thank you."

Elena nodded, scurrying off to the parlor. Caroline closed her bedroom door behind her to pull on one of her simple morning gowns, hoping the gift was worth the early start to her day.

She washed her face and went through her morning routine, wondering what the gift could possibly be. Who was it from? Her father had warned her that they were getting offers from potential suitors, though her father had promised not to marry her off until she was 20, and she wondered whether it would be one of them trying to woo her.

She'd always dreamed of a handsome and kind stranger turning up to whisk her away from the manor, someone who would grow to love her and cherish her, that she would enjoy spending time with.

Lately, the handsome strangers she'd pictured had been distinctly different. Blonde with a stubbled jaw and a wicked, dimpled smile...a far cry from the muscled dark-haired prince she'd previously longed for.

Meeting Klaus Mikaelson had nothing to do with the sudden shift, of course. It was a complete coincidence that her taste had changed with his ill-timed arrival in her life.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

Repeatedly.

He'd made her feel things that she'd never let herself recognize. Perhaps he'd sparked something within her, an attraction that she'd been reluctant to acknowledge, but his words about her being willing...She'd been curious about her body's reactions to him.

She'd given into temptation, committed what she knew was a dreadful sin, and she'd _liked_ it.

She had been staring at her palms anxiously for days after the first time, having been told by another girl that _her_ mother said that if you touched yourself, the Lord would grow fur on your palms to show that you'd become impure.

Well, so far that hadn't happened, and Caroline felt that she probably shouldn't have trusted anything that came out of Lady Camille's mouth anyway.

Either way, an unexpected gift was certainly...well, unexpected.

She continued to roll the possibilities around in her mind as she twisted her hair into something vaguely resembling an acceptable style. She tried to restrain another yawn as she walked down the hall to the nearest sitting room, where Elena had most likely brought the gift.

When she arrived, Elena motioned to a package the size of a large book. It was wrapped in brown paper, decorated with a beautiful sketch of a horse that was clearly hand-drawn, her name written in elegant calligraphy at the bottom.

She frowned. "Was there a note?"

"No, my lady."

"Thank you, Elena. You may go."

Elena nodded and left. Caroline turned back to the package in front of her, peeling the paper back carefully to reveal a polished wooden jewelry box. She frowned, opening it to reveal a velvet lining and a beautiful necklace.

It was a fine gold chain with a single sapphire dangling on a pendant. Her jaw dropped slightly, the jewel sparkling in the morning light streaming through the window. It was much finer than anything she'd ever owned, and her breath caught as she admired it. She glanced at the box again, wondering who sent it (though every piece of her was screaming that she _knew),_ seeing a small note tucked inside as well. She frowned, pulling it out and unfolding to to read.

 _I understand that you've lost some of your possessions in a terrible act of thievery. I do hope you'll allow me to help you replace them. Here is the first of what I'm sure will be many._

 _With affection,_

 _KM_

Her heart stuttered in her chest, her cheeks flushing as she reread the note over and over again. Her emotions were turbulent, ranging from incredulity to unwillingly flattered to absolutely _livid_ at the sheer nerve of him.

She would not be bought, she decided as she walked back to her room, her hand curled around the beautiful sketch, holding the jewelry box carefully under her arm.

After setting both gifts on her dresser, she hesitated before hiding the sketch in her small trunk at the foot of her bed, which held her most private possessions.

Unable to resist the temptation, she opened the box to stare at the pendant again, running her fingers over the fine chain before sighing. She couldn't accept such a gift.

But would it hurt just to try it on?

No, she decided. It wouldn't.

She picked up the chain and walked to the mirror, fastening it around her neck and admiring the way it sat against her pale skin.

It was a shame to let go of a such a beautiful thing. How would she get it back to him, anyway? It wasn't as though she could invite him for tea and return it with a sincere 'thank you, but no thank you'.

Until she found a way, she'd have to keep it.

How dreadful.

 **XXX**

"Lady Caroline?"

Caroline poked her head out of the sitting room she'd been in to see Elena standing there with a small package in her hands. "Yes?"

"Another gift arrived," Elena said, holding out the parcel.

"Thank you," Caroline said, taking it and sitting down on the chair, unable to stop herself from easing open the paper.

This was the ninth gift, one arriving every Monday, each one a piece of jewelry. The packages were always accompanied by a short message and sketch.

The notes had been growing more affectionate as time went on, and she assumed that it was because she'd been accepting his gifts, and he therefore thought she was receptive to his attentions. The pictures he'd sketched for her were beautifully detailed, picturing landscapes and villages she'd never seen, and she kept each one in her trunk at the foot of her bed.

Lately, her late-night explorations were filled with visions of his artist's hands trailing down her body, his low voice in her ear whispering how much he loved to watch her.

She was therefore confused when all the package held was a piece of paper. It was a short note and a large sketch of a hollow tree that she vaguely recognized from the back of the property.

 _My Lady Caroline,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. My messenger has unfortunately become occupied with another task for me..._

She'd met the messenger who brought the packages twice. His name was Lorenzo, and she'd gotten the distinct feeling that shepherding packages was not his normal job. Though he'd been polite, there had been danger in the way he'd held himself.

... _So unfortunately it falls to me to deliver your gifts until he returns. There is a tree on the border of your property with a hole in the trunk, and I will leave your letters and gifts there from now on. This will, of course, allow you to respond if you'd like, though I shall not presume that you are willing to grace me with your attentions._

 _Fondly,_

 _KM_

She couldn't fight down the smile she wore on her face. Though the thought flitted across her mind that this might not be a great idea, she couldn't help but be curious, to want to see the man that had plagued her thoughts.

Her father often let her walk around the property alone as long as she stayed within five minutes or so of the manor, and luckily the tree was near the very back of the gardens. It would be out of sight from the manor, but close enough that if they found her she could explain it away.

Her mind raced through all the possibilities of what could be waiting for her as she dressed. The idea of him leaving her gifts in a secret place was incredibly romantic, but remembering where he'd gotten the gifts made her pause.

He was a murderer. He robbed innocent people.

She slowly toed off her shoes again, biting her lip. Perhaps it was best not to go. She'd been sucked in much too quickly with his pretty words and sketches, and it had almost made her forget the dangerous man she was dealing with.

She decided that she'd have to restrain herself, to suppress her curiosity. She couldn't let him seduce her, let him suck her in. She'd built the idea of him up far too much in her head, and she'd nearly given into the temptation of a supposedly evil man with a beautiful face.

Her fingers didn't wander that night.

 **XXX**

Her curiosity got the better of her by the next week. She told Elena that she was taking a walk by herself before making her way to the tree Klaus had sketched at the back of the property. She'd expected to only find one note, but there were two, as well as a small parcel in brown paper. Had he written one for each Monday, despite her not having picked up the first?

She was proven correct when she opened the one on the bottom.

 _Lady Caroline,_

 _I am thrilled to hear that you've not turned away any of my gifts, and I do hope that means that you are, at least partially, receptive to my attentions. I have said in my previous letters that you are an intriguing creature, Caroline. I desire to know more about you, and I've included some blank paper and writing materials should you wish to write me back. I have ever so many questions for you, so many things I'd love to learn. I do hope you will allow me the chance._

 _From the conversation we had during our initial meeting, as well as a few glances at the reading material in your carriage, I gather that you're an intelligent woman. You've most likely ascertained my identity, and I do hope that the stories have not put you off._

 _As I promised weeks ago, I would never hurt you._

 _Enclosed is a broach I acquired some time ago, and I thought it would suit you beautifully. Do not fret about the source. I assure you that I procured it through legal means._

 _Fondly,_

 _Klaus._

Caroline reread the letter at least three times, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. She didn't understand what was special about her or why he was so determined to pursue her. Her contrary and abrasive nature had only gotten her into trouble before, but Klaus almost made it sound like he found it endearing.

She liked that.

With shaking fingers, she unwrapped the small package, and her eyes widened as she ran two fingers over the smooth surface of the piece.

Her heart pounded as she looked at the second envelope, wondering if he was upset that she hadn't responded. She didn't know why that made her heart sink to think about...

Okay, maybe she did know. She liked him. A lot.

But was it real? Or was it the Klaus she built up in her head? She didn't really know him well at all.

But he was aiming to change that, so she might as well take a chance, right?

She opened the second letter.

 _Lady Caroline,_

 _I see that you've not come to collect my letter, and I do hope that it's not due to lack of interest. Still, I shall write faithfully until i feel that it is certain you will never look._

 _I do worry about leaving valuables in a tree for anyone to stumble upon, however, so I've included something a bit more personal._

 _I hope to hear from you._

 _Klaus_

Caroline unrolled the other piece of paper, and her breath caught when she found a sketch of her. Her eyes were fire, her hair tossed back, her arms crossed over her chest. It was clear that this was a moment from when he'd accosted her on the road, but there was a small smile curling her lips where she'd remembered a scowl.

She felt her heart skip in her chest.

With slightly shaky hands, she picked up the paper and quill, biting her lip and wondering what she could possibly write as she took the cork out of the inkwell.

 _Dear Klaus,_

 _I confess that I've been resisting the urge to retrieve your letter, in great part due to the tales of you I've heard from those who have also made your acquaintance._

 _However, I found that I could not resist the temptation, despite the impropriety. You have somehow managed to slide under my skin, and I do hope that you do not have ill intentions._

 _Though it is admittedly improper of me, I am looking forward to conversing with you further, and I am hopeful that you will be successful in convincing me to disregard the tales of the thief that strikes fear in the hearts of travelers._

 _Thank you for the lovely gifts. I adore each and every one. Despite this, I feel I must warn you that I cannot be bought. If you are hoping to woo me with expensive baubles and pretty words, I advise that you reconsider your strategy._

 _Against my better judgment, I will return Monday to check for your reply._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Caroline_

 _Lady Caroline,_

 _I am delighted that you've chosen to write to me, and I look forward to corresponding with you for as long as you'll allow._

 _If you have no desire for gifts of the material sort, perhaps I might be more successful in enticing you if I attach more sketches and hope that you will keep them._

 _Tell me, have you ever traveled the kingdom? Seen the villages? The forests? Watched the sunset from anywhere other than your estate? Would you be willing to let me show you through my sketches?_

 _I await your answer._

 _Klaus_

 _Dear Klaus,_

 _I may be willing to accept your drawings as a substitute, if not an improvement, on your previous attempts at gift-giving._

 _I have not travelled far, only to the balls thrown by other families, and occasionally to visit my father's friends. I do wish that I'd had the chance._

 _I am admittedly curious about you and the life you lead, and why you chose it. There is, after all, a substantial price on your head, and I will be risking my reputation with every word I write to you._

 _I do hope that you would be willing to let me learn about you the way you desire to learn of me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Caroline Forbes_

 _Lady Caroline,_

 _As the lady requests, I have enclosed a drawing I did during a recent journey. I sketched it while sitting atop a hill overlooking a nearby village. I am unable to procure colored ink, so I hope that this basic sketch will suffice._

 _I understand that you must have questions regarding my work, and I assure you that I will answer them soon enough. I am obviously unable to provide specifics of where I travel and my future plans, as this letter could be intercepted. I am hopeful, however, that you do not hold it against me too much._

 _I want to know about you, however. I saw that you enjoy poetry. Do you have any favorites? Any works of fiction that you enjoy? Other interests? I am hungry for any information you may be willing to share._

 _Klaus_

 **XXX**

Caroline felt the familiar tug of excitement that had begun to pulse through her veins when she woke up every Monday. She knew it was unwise to look forward to Klaus's letters, but he'd managed to worm his way even further into her heart.

There was a knock on her door, and Caroline called for her visitor to enter, knowing that it was most likely Elena coming to check up on her.

"Are you taking a walk again, Lady Caroline?" Elena asked, peeking into Caroline's room.

"Yes, Elena."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, thank you."

Elena hesitated, her hands twisting anxiously. "I understand that it is not my place to comment," she began slowly, and Caroline had the bad feeling that Elena was about to say something that wasn't at all good news. "But Lord Forbes has noticed that you've been taking time for yourself more than usual, and he worries for you, since you're all alone."

Caroline hummed to show she'd heard as she pulled on her gloves.

"Perhaps it would be best to take an escort, at the very least. Just in case."

"Thank you for your concern, Elena, but I believe that it's perfectly safe," Caroline said, trying not to sound too irritated.

"Of course, my lady," Elena mumbled, reaching to tuck a strand of straight brown hair behind her ear.

"I will be back later," Caroline said. "Please do not worry for me."

Elena smiled slightly. "I will try."

Caroline returned the smile with one of her own before leaving the manor to walk to the edge of the property, eagerly approaching the tree.

It had been four months since she'd read Klaus's two letters, and he'd been leaving notes and sketches once a week for her, which she eagerly responded to.

She often wondered when he had time for thievery when he was writing her such lovely letters and drawing her beautiful things.

She'd started to forget that he was a criminal. She was quite sure that she had feelings for him, and she was also quite sure that it was wrong. She worried what her father would say if he found out, how society would treat her if they knew. It was a risk to correspond with him at all, and every bit of her good sense told her that she should stop writing and cut him out from her life.

She couldn't bring herself to.

He'd gradually begun sharing details about his life and more about his adventures. His letters were affectionate and open, if a little forward, and she'd begun to stop feeling guilty for the way her heart raced when she read the newest one, when she saw the sketch that he'd so thoughtfully created for her. She learned of his likes and dislikes, his wit...and he was _interested_ in her, in a way that no one had been before.

She wanted someone who valued her opinions and didn't think that she should keep her mouth shut. She wasn't sure that she could live with that sort of man.

And Klaus...It was so clear that he thought that her intelligence was an asset rather than a pleasant coincidence, that her opinions were valuable rather than a hinderance.

Now, Caroline wasn't the sort of person to throw herself at the first man to show an interest, but wasn't it nice that he actually seemed to care about her opinions, rather than indulging her? That he knew that she was smart enough to debate with him?

She wanted him, and it was as terrifying as it was thrilling.

Their letters had grown longer over time, and she'd been unable to conceal her growing affection for him. She'd taken to keeping a blanket by the tree as well to sit on while she wrote, and she spread it out now, eagerly pulling the note from the hollow of the tree and sitting with her back against the trunk to read it.

 _My dearest Caroline,_

 _I've just returned from the western edge of the kingdom, and I've enclosed a sketch of the rocks by the sea._

 _I hope someday you'll allow me to take you to see them in would look so beautiful in the sea's wind, and I would love to sketch you as you see it for the first time._

 _I am hopeful that I may be able to visit you in person soon. I cannot, of course, reveal exactly when, but I will leave more information closer to the date, should you agree to see me. I do hope you'll allow me the chance._

 _Please let me know in your next message if you are amenable._

 _I eagerly await your reply._

 _Fondly,_

 _Klaus_

She couldn't help but smile as she grabbed the quill and ink to write her response, excitement pounding through her.

 _Dear Klaus,_

 _Thank you for the last sketch. It's beautiful, and I admit that I crave that sort of adventure. The drawings that you have given me are lovely, and I find myself unable to throw them away._

 _I would be thrilled should you decide to visit. It seems unreasonable to miss someone you've barely met, but I feel as though I've gotten to know you through our letters. I do hope that it is not too forward of me to confess that I am no longer opposed to your pursuit of my affections._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Caroline_

 **XXX**

It had been two weeks since Klaus had offered to visit in person, and in his letter to her the day before, he'd said to meet her just after afternoon tea in their usual spot.

She hummed to herself as she approached their tree, and felt her heart lurch in her chest when she saw Klaus standing by, waiting for her.

"Klaus," she breathed, and he gave her a dimpled smile that made her skin flush.

"Hello, Caroline," he said, taking a few steps towards her and reaching out, bringing her hand to his lips.

She couldn't tear her eyes away as he pressed a soft kiss to her skin. His tongue darted out to flick against her knuckle, making her shiver, and she felt an ache that had become familiar begin to pulse between her thighs.

How could he affect her so much from just a chaste kiss to her hand?

He seemed to have an idea of how her body was reacting, and his fingers lingered for just a moment on her wrist before he let go. "It's a pleasure to see you again, love."

"Likewise," she said, gathering herself now that he wasn't touching her with his warm, calloused hands. "Thank you for the jewelry and the drawings. They're beautiful," she said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, and she couldn't restrain a huff, a spark of annoyance lighting inside of her.

"While that's a lovely compliment, pretty words and flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"That's what I like about you, Lady Caroline Forbes," he said, her title and name rolling off of his tongue in a way that made her skin tingle with anticipation. She laughed quietly, turning away to look at him through the corner of her eye.

"My disdain at empty compliments?"

"They're hardly empty, but in a way yes. I enjoy your frankness and your wit, your compassion and your mind. You are so much more than a pretty face, my lady."

She smiled slightly. "If you say so."

"I do."

They were silent for a moment, their eyes meeting in an electric gaze that sent shivers down her spine, and Caroline couldn't help but let her eyes dart down to his lips. She wondered how he'd taste, had been wondering for months, really. Now that she saw him in person, the temptation doubled, butterflies insistently rustling in her stomach. Would his lips be as sweet against her tongue as they looked?

He took a step towards her, invading her personal space, and her breath caught as his palms settled on her hips. She slid her hands hesitantly up his chest to curl her fingers against his shoulders, her heart pounding.

She was hyperaware of every movement he made. Despite the layers of cloth between his fingers and the soft skin of her abdomen, every brush of his hand against her waist sent shivers up her spine. Klaus was studying her face as though he was memorizing her, drinking her in. She felt her heart pound in excitement as he bent towards her, brushing his lips lightly over hers, the fleeting touch still making her lower belly tighten.

He kissed her again, this time more firmly, his hands squeezing her waist. She returned the kiss slowly, hesitantly, opening her mouth as his tongue swept across the seam of her lips.

Caroline moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. All thought flooded from her mind as one of his palms moved to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone. The ache of arousal pulsed insistently between her thighs, and she felt her nipples pebbling, sending jolts of pleasure to her center every time they found friction with the bodice of her gown.

His other hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling her against him, and she could feel a growing bulge in his trousers pressing against her hip. She moved to grind against it experimentally, and he groaned low in his throat, and she rubbed her thighs together at the sound.

She froze, pulling away, and he watched her with heated eyes as she straightened her skirt, swallowing audibly. Yes, she wanted him, but she was letting herself get lost in his touch before he'd given her any reason to think he would stay. She was a proper lady, had always been taught that the act of sex was strictly for the creation of children, and therefore something that should only be done with her husband.

Her mother was probably rolling in her grave at her promiscuity, she thought, especially when her partner was a thief.

"My apologies. I let myself get carried away," he said quietly, obviously guessing what she was thinking, and she nodded.

"I did as well. I forgot myself."

They were silent for a moment, Caroline's heart pounding, her lips still burning with the feel of his mouth on hers.

"You forgot who I was, you mean," he said, his gaze giving her the strange feeling that he was looking into her soul.

"No...I mean, yes, but no," she said, babbling slightly, looking away as his lips twitched. "I just...You're...why did you become...?" she asked, trailing off and waving her hand vaguely, unable to choke out the words.

Luckily, Klaus seemed to have no such reservations.

"A thief? Criminal?"

"Murderer?" she shot back, and he scoffed.

"It's not murder if I am defending myself."

"But you attack them first."

"I steal from those who have more than enough, and use it to keep my family alive."

"Your family?" she asked.

Klaus had only spoken of himself, had woven beautiful tales of his travels, spun them like a thrilling adventure. It hadn't occurred to her that he was anything but a thrill-seeker that needed funds for his excursions.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I have five living siblings, three of whom are under my care. Finn managed to join the Church, and he works as a scribe in a monastery a ways away. Elijah ran off with a trader's daughter, and I haven't heard from him in years. The others are Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik. I steal to feed them."

"Oh," Caroline said softly. "Where do they live?"

"We have a house that was left to us by our parents. They died when Henrik was barely old enough to walk, but we've managed."

Her heart swelled with sympathy, and Klaus's face softened as he watched her.

"Do not fret, sweetheart."

"But it's unfair. You have to steal to feed your entire family while I...But how do you afford the jewels?" she asked, interrupting herself. "You can't possibly..."

"Well, we weren't well off in the beginning, but you'll find that thievery is quite lucrative," he said teasingly.

"So you have no need for it now?"

"Is it so bad to steal from the rich? When they have everything they could need already?"

"Because it's wrong. It's _stealing_."

"Says one of the rich," he said, though his tone was teasing, and she blushed.

"I...Well, fair point, I suppose. I just...is there no other way?"

"Do you have any better suggestions?" he asked dryly, and she deflated.

"I suppose not. It just does not sit well with me."

"Well, my lady, letting my family starve doesn't sit well with me."

It was strange, she thought, how easily he could make something that could come out so cutting sound like he was teasing her.

"But you kill?"

"When necessary," he said with a nod. "Only in self-defense."

"It's wrong."

"It's life," he said, shrugging. "I do not mean to sound callous, but this is a world where we must fight to survive. You live in a castle walled by privilege and built by the hands of those with nothing. If you had to take my place, would you not fight for those you loved? I would and I do."

Caroline saw his point, and quite honestly wasn't sure how to respond. How do you tell someone that it's wrong to protect their family? To do whatever it takes to survive?

She knew she'd do the same if she were in his place, as he'd said, and she couldn't help but feel that she might be being a bit unfair.

"Fair enough. Will you tell me about them? I've always wanted siblings."

He gave her a dimpled grin and took the blanket from where she kept it by the tree, setting it down on the soft grass. They talked for hours, Caroline becoming more comfortable as the time went on, dropping her guard and allowing herself to laugh with him, telling stories of her own childhood. She thought them boring, not quite sure why he was listening as though her hiding from her governess in the gardens was the most fascinating tale in the world.

They lost track of time, and when there was a lull of conversation, she found herself surprised when he bent to kiss her chastely, tugging a curl affectionately between his fingers. "It's nearing evening. You wouldn't want your father to worry for you."

"I suppose not," she said before kissing him again, more deeply this time.

She was addicted to the feel of his lips moving against her skin, to the way that his hands wandered over the cloth covering her body. His tongue twisting against hers sent shivers down her spine, her skin prickling with heat as she felt her core begin to ache.

Her head chased his as he pulled away, and her tongue darted over her lips quickly, still able to taste him.

"I should go," she said.

"You should," he agreed, but neither of them moved.

After a few moments, he sighed, standing up and offering her a hand to help her to her feet. "I will see you soon, my lady."

"Next Monday?" she asked hopefully, and he shook his head, looking genuinely apologetic.

"I must confess that I often have Lorenzo or Rebekah leave the letters for you while I am...doing business," he said, and she frowned.

"Well, do you know when you'll be back from business?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," he said, and she kissed him again.

"But you will come back?"

"For you? Always."

"I will see you soon then, Klaus."

"Of course, my lady."

 **XXX**

 _Dear Klaus,_

 _Thank you for the sketch. It's beautiful, and I wish I could have seen the river with my own eyes._

 _I have been occupied with my preparations for the masquerade ball next month, and I must confess that I wish you could be there. The conversations are always dreadfully boring, and my ability to smile and nod in agreement is limited._

 _Perhaps I will take a walk to our tree and escape for an hour or two. I doubt anyone will miss me._

 _From your last letter I have gathered that you're well and safe, though I have seen that prices for your head have risen. I do hope that you are taking care to remain out of harm's way._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Caroline_

 _Caroline,_

 _I assure you that I have taken great care to hide my face, and that you need not worry, though I admit that I'm flattered that you think of me._

 _Since I received your letter, my thoughts have been plagued by how you will look in your gown, the way the mask will cruelly conceal your pretty face...I would love to capture the image on paper._

 _Perhaps you will allow me the pleasure, should I attend._

 _Klaus_

 **XXX**

Caroline smiled and greeted the guests her father was introducing her to, trying to keep her mind on the conversation. All she could think about was Klaus's last letter, and whether she would be able to sneak off to see him that night.

She knew her father was going to marry her off eventually, had noticed that he had paid special attention to Lord Lockwood and Lord Saltzman, keeping her at his side as he engaged them in conversation. He'd promised her long ago, before her mother died, that he wouldn't arrange a marriage for her until she was twenty, and she still had a year to go.

A year to figure out how to tell him that she had no interest in marrying a rich lord, that she had her heart set on a thief.

Perhaps it was unwise to let such thoughts of romance blind her, but she wanted Klaus.

She loved him, she realized. Hopefully he felt the same way. The only way to find out was to tell him.

She danced with a few people, her mind only half on the steps as her heart began to pound in anticipation, and she waited until her father was both drunk and occupied with an old friend he hadn't seen in a while before she made her escape.

Caroline allowed a small smile to spread across her face as she slipped out to the gardens, gathering her skirts in her hands as she rushed to the back of the property.

Klaus was waiting, as he said he would be, and she found herself running to him, pulling her mask off in one impatient tug and falling into his arms, capturing his lips with hers.

He'd come to see her often in the past few months, and their mouths slid together in practiced motions, his tongue tangling with hers as she tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck. Her breasts were crushed against his front, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the coarse fabric of her dress sending jolts of pleasure between her thighs. Her movements were desperate and needy, a soft moan of desire escaping her as he pulled away to drag his teeth lightly along her jaw, and she felt her knees buckle, her body slumping against his.

"I love you," she said, her voice slightly breathless, and he pulled back to look at her. His eyes were dark with what she recognized as pure want, the expression he wore when they were just on the precipice of going too far, when their hands wandered just a bit too much. He looked slightly stunned at her confession, almost like it was too good to be true.

"Do you love me?" she prompted, her hands reaching to cup his cheeks, tracing his cheekbones with her thumbs.

He kissed her again, mumbling a 'yes' against her lips, his hand cupping the back of her head to tug pleasurably at her hair as the other pressed against her lower back. When he pulled away she was breathless, knew that her hair was mussed and her face flushed, but couldn't bear to leave the comfort of his arms.

She wanted this, she decided. She wanted him.

"You'll stay with me?" she asked again, needing that acknowledgement, that promise.

"Yes. For as long as you'll have me."

She stared at him for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, her skin hot and sensitive, before she hesitantly gathered her hair to the side and turned around, the evening breeze on her neck making her shiver.

"Help me out of my dress?" she asked, her voice shaking, and he pressed a soft kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her back against his front.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

The petname made her flush, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes. If you are willing."

"I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you," he said quietly, nuzzling her neck from behind. "How could I be unwilling?"

She gasped as he nipped her skin lightly, the sensation sending a pulsing ache to her core. She shook in his arms, leaning back against him as he pressed a string of open-mouthed kisses to her neck, the stroke of his tongue against her skin leaving wet trails that made her shiver in the evening air.

This was so much better than anything her own hands had brought her, and she hadn't yet shed a single article of clothing.

His hand was splayed across her stomach over the fabric of her dress, and she felt him grind against her, the bulge in his trousers pressing against her ass. She moved back against him, smirking at the soft groan that escaped him. She tipped her head to the side as he pressed his face against her neck, his hand moving upwards to cup her breast over the fabric of her gown.

She arched her back to press her breast further into his hand, an embarrassingly loud whimper escaping her as he squeezed.

"Shh, sweetheart," he said softly, nipping her ear. "Wouldn't want to draw the attention of anyone talking a walk in the gardens, would we?"

She froze, her eyes flying open. They were in a completely open space, where anyone could walk in on them...She honestly couldn't think of anything _more_ scandalous than an unmarried lady having relations with a known, wanted criminal in public.

Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She pressed her palm to her mouth, trying to muffle her moans as Klaus continued to nip and lick at her neck. His hand still kneaded at her breast through the coarse fabric of her gown and the stiff fabric of her brassiere, and she felt her knees buckle. "Help me with my dress," she said again, her breath short and ragged.

She could feel him smile against her skin before he pulled away, his fingertips pressing lightly against her body as he slowly dragged them across the fabric to the fastenings of her dress.

He unfastened the buttons slowly, stroking her skin as it was exposed, and she shed it carefully, letting it fall on the blanket before watching him with wide eyes as he unfastened her brassiere, her thighs clenching at the look of pure want he gave her.

He shed his clothes quickly, and she felt her breath catch at the sight of him, reaching out to brush her fingers along his muscled abdomen, just a few inches above his erection.

He groaned softly at the movements of her fingers, and she slid her arms over his shoulders to pull him in for another kiss, her nipples rubbing pleasurably against his chest. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her stomach, and she pulled back to look at him as she reached between their bodies to wrap a hand around his length, emboldened by his reactions to how she'd touched him so far.

His forehead fell against hers at the feel of her hand against him, his nails digging into her hips, and she moaned as Klaus slid one of his hands between her thighs to brush his fingers down her slit.

"Lie down, sweetheart," he mumbled against her lips, and she pulled back, moaning at the loss of his fingers when he pulled away.

Her limbs were wobbly as she let herself fall onto the blanket, and Klaus followed, though he didn't touch her, simply laying on his side to watch her.

"Touch yourself for me."

"What?" she asked, her voice catching as she flushed.

"Have you never let your fingers wander at night, love?"

"No, I...I have," she said, her cheeks hot with embarrassment at her confession.

"I want to see you touch yourself, see how you make yourself come. How you like it."

"Will you show me too?" she said shyly, unable to restrain the urge to rub her thighs together. "Show me what you like?"

He gave her a dimpled smile, nodding, and she hesitantly let her hand trail down her stomach, her fingertips barely brushing her skin. She'd never felt so wanted, so _sexy,_ as when he looked at her like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Her nipples had pebbled in the cool evening air, and she let her eyes close as she dragged her hands up to cup her breasts.

"Open your eyes, love."

She obeyed, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she watched him watch _her_ , his hands twitching as though he was desperate to feel her under his fingertips.

She pinched her nipples, tugging at them as they sent sharp shocks of want between her thighs, and she could feel the slickness of her arousal on her skin.

She spread her legs a bit hesitantly, keeping eye contact with Klaus as she reached to press two fingers inside of herself, her back arching as she hooked them to brush against her walls.

"You are so beautiful, Caroline," he whispered, watching with greedy eyes as she rolled her hips against her hand.

"I want to see you touch yourself, too," she whispered, surprised at her own daring, and he grinned, the wicked gleam of teeth making her core clench around her fingers.

He slid his hand down his body, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself.

She slid her other hand to the apex of her thighs, rubbing the bundle of nerves that made her legs quiver and her belly tighten. She looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, fascinated with the way his hands moved, and she felt the need for him build inside of her, the craving for something thicker than her fingers between her thighs.

"Are you going to come, sweetheart?"

She nodded, the _yes_ getting lost in her throat as she felt the pleasure building in her lower belly, her body tensing as she approached the edge.

"Come for me, Caroline," he whispered, his voice strained as he stroked himself. "I want to see you when you're spent and spread for me, your body heavy and sated. I love the way you look like this. I cannot wait to capture it on paper, though I will, of course, never show it to another soul. It will be for my eyes only, just as you are, sweetheart."

She gasped out his name as her toes curled, every part of her almost _painfully_ aware of how close she was to her release, her eyes finally shutting as her back bowed. "Feels so good..."

"Come for me," he said again, and she pressed down on her clit, her entire body shuddering as she tipped over the edge, her fingers moving faster as she rode them through her orgasm.

She opened her eyes slowly, turning to watch as Klaus stroked his cock, his lips slightly parted, and she reached for him, noting how he stilled when she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Let me."

He muttered something that sounded vaguely like an expletive as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him slowly, hesitantly.

"Harder, sweetheart," he said through gritted teeth, and she could see how tense he was as she moved her hand faster.

"I want to see you come," she said, her voice soft and firm, and he ground against her hand before spilling across her palm.

She tried not to wrinkle her nose as she wiped her palm on the grass (she wished that he'd warned her how _messy_ it would be), and he chuckled softly as he watched. "Don't laugh at me," she said exasperatedly.

"I'm not," he said, reaching to tug a lock of her hair affectionately. "Lie back for me?"

She frowned but obeyed, and she didn't protest as he smoothed her hair over the blanket, draping her arm over her breasts to hide them and pulling the blanket up around her waist.

"I want to draw you. Will you let me?" he asked as he pulled a sketchbook out of his bag, hesitating as she considered. "I'll keep your face out, if you'd like," he said, and she nodded.

"All right."

He gave her a dimpled smile and leaned against the tree, his eyes darting to look at her as she laid on the blanket.

They talked as he sketched, and after about an hour, he slid the picture towards her. She flushed as she looked at it, her lips parting slightly as she took the drawing in.

He made her look sensual and enticing in a way that she'd never imagined herself to be. The curves of her body were drawn with care, and though he hadn't changed the way she looked, hadn't reshaped her body, he made the parts of her she was insecure about seem desirable. Beautiful.

"This is how you see me?" she asked hesitantly, tracing a finger down the line of her hip before looking up to see him, and he nodded.

"Is it not how you see yourself?"

She shrugged, looking back down at the sketch. "It's beautiful," she said, handing it back.

"You're beautiful."

"Empty compliments," she said teasingly, as she did every time he said something like that, but this time there was something different in the way he smiled, the way he looked at her.

Perhaps it was knowing that he loved her that made her believe him.

"You should get back to the party, sweetheart."

"I should. Will you help me with my dress?"

He nodded, his fingers moving over the fastenings of every piece of clothing, carefully sliding them onto her body, his knuckles brushing against her back, making her shiver.

"I'll see you soon, love."

 **XXX**

 _Caroline,_

 _Though it has been only a week since I last touched you, I find myself craving your presence. I love the way your skin flushes with arousal, how your lips part when you're overwhelmed with need...I cannot wait to see you again. Unfortunately, these letters will have to suffice._

 _Do tell me if it is too forward for me to describe the ways I wish to make you moan for me. However, I must confess the image of you wet and wanting from reading my fantasies on paper as your hands slide between your thighs is too tempting to resist._

 _I am curious to know what you conjure in your mind when you touch yourself, love. Do you think of me? Of my hands wandering your body? Do you imagine my hands on your breasts, palming them and tugging at your nipples? Or perhaps you wonder what it would be like to have me fill you, my cock stretching you in the most pleasurable of ways..._

 _I am eager to read your response, my love._

 _Klaus_

 _Klaus,_

 _First I must say that I've missed you as well, and that though I do not think I've ever felt my cheeks heat so intensely, your letter did produce the results that you desired._

 _I will try to describe my fantasies of you in prose, but I fear that I may not be able to do it quite as well as you can._

 _I do crave your touch, more than I can describe in words. Now that I've felt your hands on me, I am unsure if my own will ever be able to compare._

 _I admit that I am curious about how you would feel inside of me, how much better it would be than my fingers, and I cannot wait for you to show me._

 _How do you imagine me when you think of how you want me? How I touch you? Are you stroking yourself as you read this, wishing it was my hand?_

 _Caroline_

 _Caroline,_

 _I cannot wait to take you, to devour your mouth as you spread your legs for my cock. I want to see you lost in the pleasure of how I fill you._

 _I have so many fantasies of you, sweetheart. I want you in so many ways... I've often thought about how lovely my name would sound falling from your lips as I ran my tongue along the most sensitive part of you, tasting your arousal before you lick away the remains clinging to my lips._

 _I've wondered how your lips would look wrapped around my cock, the way your cheeks would hollow as you pleasured me. I'd love to see you touch yourself as you suck my cock, see your fingers wet from your arousal before you stroke me with slick fingers._

 _I want your face pressed against the mattress of my bed as I take you from behind, to watch you grip my sheets as you clench around me._

 _I want to scrape my teeth along your skin, and every time you see the mark before you dress, you'll remember who you belong to, even if no others will see._

 _Are you flushed red from reading this letter, my love? I do love how you look when you blush, when you clench your thighs as you pretend to be unaffected. I want you to touch yourself with this letter in mind, sweetheart. I want to know which of these makes you wet, which makes you clench the hardest around your fingers._

 _Tell me._

 _Klaus_

 **XXX**

Caroline felt a lump in her throat as her father finished talking, her mind racing. "You said you would wait until I was twenty. You promised me."

"That was before your mother died, Caroline."

"Oh, so that changes everything?"

"Your mother felt very strongly about giving you a full childhood, but I never quite agreed. Now that she's gone... Well, I feel that this is what's best for our family."

Caroline was numb, her body suddenly feeling heavy, like she was sinking into the ground.

"But Father-"

"He's a good man," Bill said, his eyes sympathetic. "He'll be good to you, sweetpea. I know you don't want to leave, but I promise that everything will be all right."

"I don't want to get married, Father," Caroline said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You have to, and Lord Lockwood will treat you well, and you'll have a castle of your own, and you'll get to throw the most lovely parties."

"Do you believe me to be that shallow, Father? That I only desire castles and parties? I want love."

"You'll grow to love him, just as your mother grew to love me."

"And did you grow to love her?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I loved your mother very much, Caroline. Was it an epic love story? Not at all, but very few are."

Caroline bit her lip, not meeting her father's eyes. She _had_ an epic love story already, and it wasn't with Tyler Lockwood, that was for sure.

She needed to talk to Klaus, needed to convince him to take her away, to free her.

Caroline snuck out that night, hoping that Klaus would be there, or at least Lorenzo, who would be able to deliver her message.

Klaus had just set a letter in the hollow tree when she saw him, and she shouted his name, her voice cutting through the night.

"Caroline? What are you doing out so late?"

"I had to see you," she said, her throat closing as she tried to restrain her tears. "My father is marrying me off to Lord Lockwood, and I can't...I just...Run away with me. Please," she said, and he stiffened in her arms, his fingers curling tightly into her hips. "We can go now."

"If only I could, I would in a heartbeat."

"Why can't you?"

"A life like mine is not one you are destined to lead, Caroline."

She felt her heart shatter, her face hot as tears gathered in her eyes. "Should I not make that choice for myself? I love you, Klaus. Love knows nothing of status, only the desires of the heart."

"Think about what it would be like, Caroline. Leaving would strip you of your place in society, would give you no prospects should something happen to me."

"I don't care. I want you, Klaus."

"I want to know without a doubt that this is what you desire. This life with me. Think about it, all of the consequences. I will return tomorrow, and should you still wish to run away with me, I will take you wherever you want to go."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I promise."

 **XXX**

Caroline waited by their tree for three hours the next night, from the beginning of sunset until the moon was high in the sky.

He didn't come.

She sat at her writing desk just before dawn, a quill poised in her hand as she tried to figure out how to begin. She felt a bit pathetic, writing to a man who hadn't returned for her, who had clearly had no intention of keeping his promise to her. Yet, she didn't feel quite right leaving without a trace, especially when this might be the only opportunity to tell him how angry she was that she'd ever get.

 _Dear Klaus,_

That was a good start, right? She tapped her nails on the wood of the desk impatiently before writing another line, and she found she couldn't stop once she began.

 _As you know, my wedding is at the Lockwood manor on the 25th of October, in three short weeks, and I will be departing to prepare in three days' time. I have only just been informed myself, and I know that you will likely not see this letter until after the ceremony, if at all._

 _I cannot be unfaithful to my future husband. It is not in my nature to commit such a betrayal, but know that I will think of you often, as I cannot bear the thought of being with anyone else. Of belonging to anyone else. I have never craved the comfort of your embrace as intensely as I do at this moment._

 _You have stolen my heart, and I know that I will never get it back. I wish that I could run, but I suppose that you not coming back for me was your way of saying goodbye._

 _I must admit that I feel betrayed and angered by your cowardice. Leaving me alone with false hope was truly cruel, and though my heart is yours, I do not know if I will ever find it in me to forgive you._

 _If you didn't want me, you should have said as much, and it would have saved me the pain and you the effort. I cared for you because I believed that you were worth my affections, but perhaps you are not the man I thought you were._

 _I leave this letter in hopes that you will find it and know that I have not left by choice, even if you left me._

 _I will be Lady Lockwood in name, but I will, despite my best efforts, always and forever be yours._

 _All of my love,_

 _Caroline_

 **XXX**

Caroline found herself staring out the window of the carriage, her throat tight with unshed tears. She ignored all of her future husband's attempts to start a conversation, simply telling him that she was exhausted, and that she needed to rest before the wedding.

It was true that she was struggling to keep her eyes open, unable to focus when her stomach was in knots, and she watched the trees go by, barely registering their location as she lost herself in the memories of what she and Klaus could have had.

She was so unbearably _angry_ with him. He'd lied to her, said that he'd come back and then didn't, and she knew that she shouldn't spare him a thought.

And yet, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering, couldn't bring herself to throw away the letters he'd left for her, the sketches he'd made with her in mind.

She was surprised when the carriage stopped abruptly, the horses skidding to a halt, and she heard faint shouts before the air was still.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked, moving to open the carriage door.

"How am I supposed to know?" she snapped, not bothering to restrain her annoyance.

The door to the carriage slammed open, and her jaw dropped when she saw the familiar form standing in the doorway. She nearly let the obscenities and insults speeding through her mind fall from her lips, but her good sense and a sharp look from him told her to stay put.

"Everyone out of the carriage," he said gruffly, and Tyler scrambled to obey, tugging Caroline behind him. "Hands in the air. If you pull your weapon, I'll pull mine, and we both know who will win that battle."

Caroline fought the urge to growl.

"My friend here will make sure you behave while I look through your belongings," Klaus said quietly, nodding to Lorenzo, who had the nerve to wink at her.

"We don't have anything. Everything of value is in the other carriage, and it left hours ago," Tyler said quickly, the panic evident in his voice.

Klaus hummed. "I see. Well, in that case I'll take the only thing of value you seem to have."

He'd always had a flare for the dramatic, and Caroline knew what was going to happen before he grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Sorry, love. Can't do that," Klaus said, depositing her on his horse and climbing up behind her, one arm around her waist to steady her, the other grabbing the reins. "I'll be sending you a ransom notice shortly," he said casually. "If you don't get one, assume that she fell madly in love with me and didn't want to return."

"You had your chance, you _ass_ ," she hissed, quiet enough so that only he could hear, and he chuckled despite her glaringly unladylike language, tightening his arm around her waist that much harder to keep her in place.

It didn't even hurt her that Tyler didn't seem to care all that much, not bothering to yell after her or put on any sort of attempt to rescue her. "I'll explain what happened in a moment," he whispered in her ear as they rode away, using the voice that put shivers down her spine. "But I promise I have a reasonable explanation, sweetheart."

She huffed but didn't disagree.

They stopped in the next village, and Klaus got them a room at the inn, Lorenzo bidding them goodnight and riding away into the night. She wasn't willing to make a scene, not wanting to draw attention to them, and as soon as the door to their rented room closed behind them, she pushed him away, torn between rage and relief.

"You left," she said accusingly, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"Well, I happened to be captured at the worst possible time," he said grumpily. "Your _fiancee_ 's guards found me by the edge of their land, and they recognized me. I spent three nights in their dungeons wondering what had happened to you, and by the time Lorenzo and Kol had arrived to get me out, I wouldn't have made it back in time to stop you from leaving. I decided to try and catch you on your journey. This way, if something happens to me you'll have an excuse to come back with no one any the wiser to your forbidden romance with the thief."

He said it as though he was teasing, but she could tell that he genuinely wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have lasting consequences, and it melted the anger just a bit.

"So you didn't want to leave?" she asked, unable to fight off the uncertainty that made her voice shake.

"I'd never leave you if I had a choice, Caroline," he said, and he looked so earnest, so _honest,_ that she felt her anger slip away.

She nodded, hesitating for a moment before standing on her toes to kiss him, pulling away a few moments later. "Your letters and sketches are already at Tyler's estate."

He smirked. "Well, I may have made a stop on the way out of his manor."

The tension in her body that she hadn't known she was holding flooded away. "Good."

She rubbed the fabric of his tunic between her fingers, her gaze locked on his. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and she felt his cock twitch against her thigh. She shifted against him, and he groaned softly, his forehead falling to press against hers as he ground against her.

"I want you," she said firmly, though her voice was quiet. "I want you to show me the things you promised in your letters."

"The traveling or the pleasurable activities?" he asked teasingly, and she let her hands unwind from the fabric, brushing down his chest to the fastenings of his trousers, his obvious desire for her making her bold.

"Both, though at the moment I'd prefer the latter."

"As the lady wishes."

He muffled her giggle with his lips, his fingers tracing the curve of her hip as the other hand tangled in her hair, and she unfastened his trousers, pushing them down to free his cock and taking him in her hand. She stroked him languidly, their lips meeting in lazy, drugging kisses, and he gently pried her wrist away from him before tugging her to the bed.

He pressed soft, light kisses to the back of her neck as he tore her dress down the back, buttons flying everywhere, ignoring her gasp of surprise.

"Sit against the headboard for me, sweetheart."

She unfastened her brassiere and shrugged it off before doing as he asked, watching with hungry eyes as he undressed and climbed on the bed.

He bent to press a kiss to her inner thigh, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, making her shiver. She felt her lower belly tighten, and she squirmed as he pressed kisses closer and closer to her center.

"Spread your legs further, love," he mumbled against her skin, his lips traveling further when she did as he asked.

Klaus pressed his palms to the bottoms of her thighs, pushing them apart and back before running his tongue along her opening. Her lips parted as she leaned back her hips rolling to meet the eager strokes of his tongue against her slick skin.

She watched him through heavily-lidded eyes, and she knew that the image of him with his mouth on her, his eyes dark with arousal, would be seared into her mind forever. It was the way he looked at her as she tried to stifle her moans, how he teased her, the strokes of his tongue varying in speed and pressure, bringing her to the edge before denying her the release she craved.

He moved his hands off of her thighs, instead easily slipping two fingers inside of her soaking center. He pressed kisses to her inner thighs as he curled his fingers against her walls to find the spot that made her fall apart in seconds.

She fought to keep her eyes open, the glimpse of his mouth wet with her arousal, his lips parted in a groan as he stroked his cock while he continued to pleasure her, was an image she could not deny herself.

Her entire body was shuddering, her breathing rapidly growing ragged as she twisted her fingers into the sheets, chasing his fingers with her hips, needing just that extra push.

She knew she was panting out his name stringed together with _yes_ and _please_ and _more_. Her entire body tensed as his lips sucked lightly on her clit and she felt herself tip over the edge, her entire body shaking with her release as she slumped back against the pillows.

She felt the brush of his stubble against her skin as he pressed kisses up her abdomen, tugging one of her nipples between his teeth before licking and sucking up her neck to capture her lips with his. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue, her fingernails raking down his scalp before she dragged them down his back, trying to bring him closer.

She could feel his cock hard against her inner thigh, and she pulled back from the kiss to look at him.

"I want you inside of me," she panted, lifting her hips, and he smirked.

"Do you, love?"

"Yes," she said, her voice thick with need as she reached between them to stroke him, and he kissed her again as he positioned himself at her entrance, pushing inside slowly with a groan. The entirely new sensation of being stretched and _full_ was almost too much, and she barely noticed the small nip of pain between her thighs, the pleasure too overwhelming.

"Caroline..."

"Klaus...move..." she gasped, rolling her hips, and he hissed out a string of words that made her blush when she wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer.

He cupped her ass with his hands to pull her towards him, their bodies finding a rhythm quickly as he moved, her body slick with sweat and writhing against him as he filled her again with rough thrusts.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to see you like this, sweetheart? Flushed and spread in front of me with my cock filling you? Your eyes are so beautiful when they're dark with want and hazy with pleasure, all for me," he whispered, bending to nose her jaw. "I love how tight and wet you are for me, love, the way you clench around my cock, how your ankles lock behind me as you chase your release."

"Klaus..."

"Are you close, Caroline? Come for me, sweetheart," he said, his voice low.

"I'm so close..."

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

"I..." she gasped, nearly sobbing at the agony of being so close to the edge and yet unable to find her release. "I need..."

She cut herself off with a moan, her hips still meeting the rough thrusts of his cock as he pulled her hips up to change the angle, his cock hitting her so _perfectly,_ just _there_...

"That's it, love," he said, watching her as she fell apart. "Come around my cock, sweetheart. You're so beautiful when you come..."

She was breathless, her body still shaking as she came down from her high when he groaned her name.

"I want you to come inside of me," she gasped out, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging it lightly as she lifted her hips to encourage him to move. He nodded, burying his face in her neck, his thrusts becoming faster and more frenzied, the bed moving on unsteady posts as he approached the edge, finally spilling inside her with a low groan of her name, his body slumping on top of hers.

"That was...We should have done that earlier," she gasped out, and she heard him chuckle before he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Oh, love...When I'm done with you, you'll know that that was simply a taste of all the pleasure I can give you."

"Show me."

"As the lady wishes..."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Historicals/regency fics really aren't my strong suit, so I'd love some feedback on this. Did you think it flowed? Did the characterization work? Did you like the formatting (scenes and letters)? Let me know!  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	42. Tumbling

Thank you to Sophie for beta work.

Summary: After Caroline does a nude modeling job for one of the art classes on campus for some extra cash, one of the Studio Art majors takes an interest in her. Their sexual tension is intense until it snaps at a frat party where she falls for him. Well, on him.

Contains: Klaus eating Caroline out, sex from behind, heavy implications that Klaus has a cheerleader fantasy, excessive descriptions of Klaus's arms.

* * *

Music pounded through the frat house as Caroline walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

She was tapping a text out to Bonnie when she stepped wrong on the hardwood floor, her heel slipping, causing her to trip rather spectacularly. Her skirt flew up around her waist as she fell, and her phone fell out of her hand, landing face-down with a crack.

Luckily, she was caught around the waist before she hit the ground by someone who smelled really nice and whose fingers stroked her stomach lightly under the crop top of her cheerleading uniform as he hoisted her back up. "Careful there, sweetheart."

She recognized the accent and turned around to see Klaus, a.k.a. that really hot Studio Art major who she'd had her eye on for a while, staring at her.

When she'd modeled for his art class, most of the students had buckled down to paint her. Some of them had given her nude form a few lustful glances, but by the middle of the class everyone seemed to be too focused to spare her much of a thought, other than as something to paint.

Klaus, however, had shot her heated looks the entire time, his eyes dark, and she'd felt a flush creep up her cheeks as the class went on. She'd spent quite a bit of time clenching her thighs together and thinking of roadkill, because having her inner thighs soaked with arousal with thirty people staring at her would be one of the more mortifying things to happen in her life. Her nipples had become almost painfully sensitive by halfway through the class, but she suspected that most had attributed it to the air conditioning rather than the super hot guy with his eyes fixed on her.

His sister was one of her students in the math class she TA'd for, and Rebekah had given her a suspicious glance when Caroline asked about Klaus before hesitantly giving her the basic information, and not-so-casually mentioning that Klaus had asked after her as well.

Rebekah seemed to have passed on the information to Klaus, because he cornered her in the library a few days later. They'd studied together and been out for drinks with groups of friends, but neither of them had really made a move to go for something more.

Caroline felt that being with Klaus was a conflict of interest because of Rebekah, and it didn't help that her best friend Enzo was in the same fraternity as Klaus, which would make it awkward if they broke up.

She'd come close to caving before. There were times when he'd looked at her when they were with their friends that had left her breathless, times when she had been tempted to put aside the possibility of complications that could result from a relationship.

However, the semester would be over in a few days, and Caroline felt like it might be the perfect opportunity to move into less platonic territory, to put aside her excuses and _try_.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," she breathed, highly aware of his hands strong against her hips as he kept her steady, the way his eyes were so startlingly blue as they looked into hers. She was staring, she knew, and it took a moment for her to realize he was talking again. "What?"

He gave her an amused look. "I was just asking if you'll be all right getting home. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"I'm not drunk."

She'd only had one shot and that had been nearly two hours ago. Unfortunately, Tyler Lockwood, one of the star football players, hand spilled two shots of cheap vodka on her when he stumbled into her. She therefore understood why Klaus thought she was wasted.

"You did just trip and nearly fall flat on your face."

"I do that even when I'm not drunk," she said, bending down to grab her phone and letting out a relieved breath when it wasn't cracked down the glass screen, shoving it into the waistband of her skirt to keep it in place.

He hummed to show he'd heard. "Well, my offer's open."

She considered it for a few seconds.

"I guess I could stay over," she said, trying to keep her voice casual, and Klaus gave her a dimpled smile.

"All right, love. I have an air mattress in my room for when my siblings visit, so if you'd like to use that...?"

"Yeah. Sure."

She followed him to his room, kicked off her heels by the door, and lingered by his bookcase as he set the mattress up. "Can I use your phone charger?"

"Of course," he said as he plugged in the air pump. She bent to plug it in before standing up, eyeing him as he began to press the handle down to inflate the mattress, the short sleeves of his t-shirt clinging to his biceps. Caroline absently licked her lips as she watched, and Klaus looked up, giving her a small smirk. She tore her eyes away, scanning the books in an effort not to ogle too much, and was curious when she saw a spiral bound sketchbook. Without thinking much of it, she took it out and flipped it open to a random page, her jaw dropping when she saw a sketch of herself nude.

"What is this?" she asked, turning it around and showing it to him, and he glanced up to look at it before turning back to the airpump.

"A sketch of you," he said, not looking the least bit uncomfortable. "You modeled for the art class, and I wasn't happy with my first attempt, so I sketched you a few times."

"Oh," she said, deflating slightly.

"I'm also rather fascinated by beauty," he continued, grinning at her. "I couldn't help myself."

She flushed, looking back down at the page. They were quiet for a moment before Caroline spoke again. "I really like you."

"And I you," he said easily, not looking up from the air mattress pump, and _god,_ those biceps were _distracting._

"Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated, looking up at her, clearly a bit amused.

"Yeah. Do you want to go out sometime?" Caroline asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I'd like that."

"Good. I think you can stop pumping the air mattress now," Caroline said, and Klaus looked down at the half-inflated object.

"It's not nearly ready."

"We don't need it if we're going to have sex on your bed," she said, trailing a finger along the mattress and glancing at him with an inviting smile.

He paused for a moment, looking up at her, and she held his gaze, her tongue darting over her lips.

He stood up slowly, the look in his eye distinctly predatory. "Ever since I saw you spread out on that table, your skin flushing whenever I looked at you..." he trailed off as he entered her personal space, and he reached to trace her jaw with his thumb, his eyes dark. She leaned into his touch, her lips parting slightly as he stroked her skin.

He grinned as he pressed his other palm to her bare waist, his fingers sneaking under the waistband of her cheer skirt.

"Did you enjoy posing for all those people? Or perhaps you just wanted to pose for me. I saw you rubbing your thighs together when you looked at me, love, the way your pretty nipples went stiff as you felt my gaze. Were you wet for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she hissed as he dragged his nail along her skin, and she curled her hands around his shoulders to steady herself. He looked so pleased with himself as he watched her react to his touch with greedy eyes.

"I've barely even touched you and you're already shaking beneath my fingers," he muttered, his hand sliding from her face to trail down her neck, the brush of his fingertips making her shiver. He pressed his hand to the small of her back as the other tugged on the fabric of her skirt before sliding to cup her ass through the tight shorts she wore underneath. "How long have you wanted me, Caroline?"

She moaned as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, her entire body shaking in his arms. There was something about his stubble brushing her face as he whispered in her ear with that absolutely _sinful_ accent that made her core clench.

She knew that at this rate it wouldn't be long before she was pliant and begging in his arms. But she wanted him to show her how much he wanted her first.

"Since the class," she said, regaining enough brainpower to drag her teeth down his neck, running her tongue along the scrape to soothe the sting. She felt his cock throbbing against her thigh, and she smiled against his skin. "I've thought about it, about how your hands would feel against my skin."

"Have you been touching yourself thinking of me, Caroline?"

"Yes," she said, grinding her thigh purposefully against the bulge in his jeans, making him groan. "All the time."

"I admit that you've been a constant presence in my fantasies as well. When I come, it's from imagining that it's your hand wrapped around my cock. I have so many things I want to do to you, Caroline. I want to paint you again, but in private, with your hair mussed from my fingers, your legs spread, my come staining your thighs."

She couldn't help but let out a breathy moan at the image, her fingers tangling in his shirt as he pressed a jean-clad thigh between her legs, and she rolled her hips against it, eager for friction.

She caught his lips with hers, moaning as he kissed her back with fierce strokes of his tongue, and she ran her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt, and he stepped back to pull it over his head, dropping it on the floor and tangling his fingers in her hair to pull her mouth back to his.

Caroline felt all thought leave her as every piece of her focused on Klaus's tongue tracing the insides of her teeth as he tugged her hair lightly, and she stroked his chest and abs, exploring his skin.

She broke away, taking what was probably a bit too much pleasure in his mussed hair and swollen lips. He was looking at her like he wanted to _devour_ her, and she didn't think she'd ever been so wet in her entire life, didn't think her pussy had ever felt so achingly _empty_.

He advanced on her, trapping her with his body against the wall and grinding the bulge in his jeans against her thigh. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her again, his hands stroking her ass over the spandex shorts before he dug his fingers under the waistband and began to peel them down her legs.

She was breathing raggedly when he broke the kiss, dropping to his knees and pulling the cloth down her legs before pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee.

"Hold your skirt up for me, sweetheart. I want to taste you."

She realized her hands were shaking as she bunched the skirt around her waist, her fingers twisted in the fabric, and he grinned, guiding one of her legs to rest over his shoulder.

Her legs nearly gave out at the first stroke of his tongue against her center, and he grabbed her thigh to keep her steady, giving her an amused glance.

"Keep going," she gritted out, and he grinned before beginning to lap at her pussy with light, teasing strokes of his tongue, and she vaguely knew that she'd hit her head on the wall as she leaned back, her eyes screwing shut, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Klaus," she whined as he pulled away, her hips chasing his tongue. "Come on."

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

"I want you to stop teasing me," she said through ragged breaths, and he grinned before swirling his tongue around her clit, taking the hand he'd been using to support her hip pressing two fingers inside of her.

"Is this all right?" he asked, and she nodded, not quite able to form words, but knowing that it was _more_ than all right.

She glanced down to see that smug smirk again as he hooked his fingers against her walls, thrusting his fingers as he looked for just the right spot, and when he pressed his fingertips against it her knees buckled.

"Oh my god..."

"Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?"

She nodded frantically, sounds escaping her that were embarrassingly loud, and Klaus seemed to take it as encouragement, speeding up the strokes of his tongue around her clit, his fingers thrusting faster until she let go, her mind going blissfully blank as she rode his fingers through her release, her limbs heavy. She carefully took her leg off Klaus's shoulder and let go of the fabric of her skirt, breathing hard. His eyes were locked on her as she knelt down in front of him, dragging his lips to hers so that she could taste herself on his tongue.

His palms landed on her waist, his thumbs making circles on the skin of her abdomen, and he groaned between kisses as she reached between them to palm him through his jeans, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers, swearing colorfully.

She smiled, reaching between them to undo the button and fly of his jeans, shoving them down with his boxers and taking him in her hand, stroking him a few times.

"Fuck, sweetheart..."

"How do you want me?" she asked, her voice husky, and he bucked against her hand, his fingers tangling in her hair to pull her head back as he pressed kisses to her neck.

"However you want as long as I'm inside you."

"But you said you touched yourself to fantasies of me," she said, brushing her thumb across the tip of him, making him shake against her. "You must have a favorite. How do you imagine me when you think of taking me? Do you want me on my back on the floor with my legs wrapped around your waist as you fuck me? Or maybe you want me on top of you so you can watch me move."

He groaned as she listed the options, his hands stroking down her spine to cup her ass under her skirt. "I want you bent over my bed with your skirt flipped up while I fuck you."

"I thought the skirt was a thing," she said, grinning. "Do you have a cheerleader fantasy, Klaus? Should I plan for a locker room quickie after my next practice?"

"Perhaps," he ground out as she stroked him more firmly.

She grinned and kissed him again before letting go, standing up, and and bending over the bed, her fingers tangling into the sheets, legs spread invitingly.

She knew her arousal was spread along her inner thighs, and she was almost sure that she heard him swallow audibly behind her. She heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor, and she moaned when he squeezed her hips, flipping her skirt up and positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you on the pill, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she said impatiently, and both of them groaned as he filled her, standing still for a few seconds just to savor the feel before he began to move.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered, his hands stroking her hips as he filled her, and she could only moan in response, her hips rolling to meet his thrusts.

Her head hung between her arms, her shoulders tensing as she felt her second release build in her lower belly. Her body tightened and she moaned his name.

"You close, love?"

"Yeah," she panted out. "Just... I need..."

He moved his hand around her and under the fabric of her skirt to rub her clit and she felt her body shake as she clenched around him. "Yeah. Just like that," she moaned. "Fuck, Klaus..."

"That's it, sweetheart. Come around my cock."

He groaned as she tipped over the edge, clenching around him, her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm as he kept moving, and she felt her legs shake, his cock against her oversensitive skin making her knees buckle.

He came just a few seconds later, spilling inside of her, and both of them were breathing hard as he pulled away, flipping her skirt back down and stroking the back of her thigh with his knuckles.

"Bed?" he suggested, and she nodded, smiling at the way he drank her in as she stretched before climbing into bed.

The collapsed together, and he pulled her against him, kissing her ear.

"You're for my eyes only now, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Hmm, I don't know... Modeling pays pretty well," she said teasingly, and his fingers dragged across the valley between her breasts before he cupped one, lightly tugging her nipple between his fingers.

"Then I'm the only one allowed to touch," he said softly, and she hummed, pressing herself further against him.

He buried his nose in her hair before making a sound of annoyance.

"You smell like vodka," he mumbled, and she laughed, wriggling out of his arms.

"Sorry. Maybe I should take a shower before we go to sleep. I have your come all over my thighs, too. It's probably going to get uncomfortable."

"it's just going to get all over you again, love, at least if I have anything to say about it."

"You're pushing your luck, buddy," she growled, rolling over and shoving a pillow over her head.

"You want me anyway. You just admitted it."

"Yeah, despite the fact that you're being gross."

"You didn't seem to think I was 'gross' ten minutes ago when you let me-"

"Shut up. I'm going to take a shower," she said, half-laughing and whacking him lightly with her pillow as she sat up to push herself off his bed.

"I'd love to accompany you."

"I didn't say you were invited," she joked, straightening her skirt, which had bunched around her waist. "And if you come we'll just have sex and no cleaning will happen."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Right now? Yes. Don't you want to have great morning sex with someone that smells nice and isn't covered in clumps of mascara?"

"Well that's the point of shower sex, love. You get clean while having sex."

"I cannot believe that we're actually arguing about this," she grumbled, pushing out of bed and reaching behind her, scowling as she tried to pull the stretchy, clingy fabric of her cheerleading top over her head.

"We're not arguing. We're debating," he said, sliding off his side of the bed in one smooth movement to walk behind her, his fingertips dragging up her sides in a way that made her shiver. He pressed his lips to her neck lightly before pulling back to let her pull the top over her head. "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"You're not doing a very good job," she said, trying to sound grumpy but failing as his hand trailed up her stomach to cup her breast, now bare to his touch.

"You haven't pushed me away," he said between light nips of her skin.

She grinned, turning to kiss him, her hands trailing down his chest and fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he enthusiastically kissed her back, squeezing her ass as he pressed his tongue inside of her mouth. She began to stroke his half-hard cock, making him groan into her mouth.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her to him, pressing his lips against her jaw before nipping her ear. She felt his other hand graze the back of her thigh as it traveled up her leg, stroking her skin in light brushes to send shivers up her spine. She resisted the urge to grab his hand and move it to where she'd begun to ache between her thighs again, instead disentangling herself.

"All right, all right," she said, her voice slightly breathless. "You can come."

"I think we both will."

"You are terrible," she said, giving him an unimpressed stare, but he just grinned unrepentantly, grabbing a towel and handing it to her so that she could wrap it around herself.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought :D

Did you think it worked despite the short build-up? Was the smut good? Did you like the jokey scene at the end? I'm excited to hear your comments!

* * *

 **Friendly reminder:** The Klaroline Awards are happening on tumblr, and you can nominate until Saturday, July 16th. I'm on the Research team for them, and so I'm doing my fandom duty by advertising ;) Go forth and participate!

The url for them is klarolineawards. tumblr. com


	43. Comic Con

Summary: Celeb AU in celebration of comic con where Klaus wins a bet and chooses a non-traditional venue to collect his (smutty) winnings.

Contains: public sex, toys, dirty talk

Thank you to candycolamorgan for beta work.

* * *

"If I win, you have to be my slave for the day. Cooking, cleaning, taking _care_ of me however I want..." she said, trailing off with a wicked smirk, her finger tracing the lines of the tattoo inked on his arm.

Klaus scoffed, his fingers moving quickly to move the blocks on his phone screen in the right order to clear the board, trying not to move too much so that her cheek could stay pressed against his shoulder as she watched him play. "All right. When I win, you have to keep a toy inside of you for a day, with the remote control held by me and operated as I wish."

"Done, as long as we agree that we can't choose a day we're on set."

"Any day we're not on set?" he asked, a plan hatching in his mind as he paused the game, twisting to look at her.

"Yeah," she said slowly with the tone of someone who knew they were walking into a trap.

"Agreed."

"All right, prepare to lose."

A few minutes later, Caroline scowled and shut off her phone, dropping it on the cushions next to her. "You are such a cheater."

"How was that cheating?"

"You totally used in-app purchase power-ups," she said grumpily.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, fiddling with the sleeve of her blouse. "All's fair in love and war, sweetheart."

"Double or nothing?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile, and Klaus snorted.

"Not a chance in hell. Now, I'm thinking July 20th."

"That's specific," Caroline muttered, pulling out her phone again to check her calendar before scoffing. "No. Absolutely not. That's the day we're at Comic Con."

"We're not on set," he pointed out with a smirk, and she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, but they'll film us."

"Guess you'll have to utilize those acting skills, sweetheart. You're a three-time Emmy winner. I'm sure you can handle a little bit of extra fun during our panel. Or are you not up to the challenge?"

 **XXX**

Caroline groaned as the alarm clock beeped, burying her face deeper into her pillow. "Klaus, turn it off," she whined, and she heard him chuckle as he reached over her to slam the button on the top before pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.

"Ready to get up, sweetheart?"

"No," she said grumpily, wriggling out of his arms and pushing the covers away. "But I have to. I'm going to take a shower. I have a lot more getting ready to do than you do."

"Don't forget your extra accessory."

She scoffed, not rewarding his baiting with a response, simply pushing herself out of bed and stretching. She walked into their bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it for good measure so that he couldn't join her. No matter how pleasurable morning shower sex might be, she had to get ready, and she had a feeling that by the end of the day she'd be all sexed out for a few days.

She showered quickly, walking to the vanity by the dresser to plug in her hairdryer, grinning as Klaus watched her from the bed, the covers still pulled tightly around him. After pulling on one of Klaus's clean shirts, not wanting to get her dress wet from her hair, she sat on the stool to brush out her hair.

She turned on the hairdryer, the noise drowning out everything around her, and she squeaked when she saw Klaus come up behind her in the mirror, bending down to slide his strong arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Klaus, I have to get ready," she said, moaning in spite of herself as he slid his hand between her legs, running a finger down her slit.

"You do," he agreed. "I'm helping. Spread your legs for me sweetheart."

She let her head fall back against his shoulder as she obeyed, moving to the front edge of the stool and parting her thighs. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he reached to tease her folds, his other arm holding her securely against him as he massaged one of her breasts through his shirt. He dragged his fingers over her slick skin, and she whimpered softly as his fingertip brushed her clit. "I can't wait to watch you at the panel today, all flushed and dark-eyed as you squirm in your seat, hoping people won't notice how aroused you are... You must know I'm planning to tease you all day, sweetheart. I'll bring you to the edge again and again until you'd rather get off in front of a crowd of your biggest fans than take another second of torture."

She moaned as he slipped two fingers inside of her, pinching her nipple through the fabric of the shirt as he nibbled her ear. He curled them against her g-spot, making her shudder, her lips parting slightly, but withdrew as she chased his fingers with a roll of her hips.

She turned on the stool to face him, grabbing his wrist and keeping eye contact with him as she licked her arousal away from his fingers, flicking her tongue against his fingertips, and she glanced at the tent in his boxers, reaching out to sneak her hand under the waistband. He caught her wrist, an eyebrow raised. "I thought we didn't have time, love."

She released his fingers from her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his palm followed by a quick nip of his skin that made him groan. "You're right. We don't."

"Trying to torture me," he mumbled, and she rolled her eyes.

Her center was throbbing, the ache between her thighs making her press her thighs together and shift in her seat. He gave her a dimpled smirk, reaching to the drawer in their dresser where they kept their small collection of toys, pulling out the small vibrator and setting the remote on the dresser. "Ready, sweetheart?"

She nodded, spreading her legs again and moaning as he pressed the vibrator slowly inside of her. She shifted as she got used to the extra weight and feel of it, and how it moved slightly every time she moved, creating the most delicious and distracting friction between her thighs.

"No touching yourself either, all right? I'll decide when you come," he said quietly, his stubble brushing against her cheek as he spoke.

She nodded, hoping she didn't get too many questions at the panel later that day, because she wasn't sure how she'd stay focused, considering she could barely think straight and it had been less than a minute.

Maybe she'd get used to it?

"Go take your shower," she said, her voice slightly strained, and he grinned, bending to give her a deep kiss, his hand ghosting along her spine before he pulled away, making her shiver.

As he walked away, she briefly considered snatching the remote off the dresser and throwing it out a window, but she'd agreed to the bet and she was not a quitter.

She turned back to her vanity, shifting uncomfortably as heat built in her lower belly, trying to focus on drying her hair and then curling it, the occasional pulse of the vibrator making her squirm.

She dressed slowly, every movement making her fight back a moan, the toy inside of her hitting every part of her so _perfectly,_ and Klaus watched her get ready with a small, smug smirk, enjoying the way she moved carefully, the way she tried to avoid feeling too much.

He grabbed the remote off the dresser when they left, and she grimaced as she walked to the car, knowing she probably should have re-thought the four inch heels.

"You all right, love?" he asked, and she nodded, grimacing as she got in the car next to him, wriggling in her seat as she tried to get comfortable. "You don't have to do it."

"I am not a quitter," she said firmly, and Klaus grinned.

"Well, we'll see what you decide when we get there."

 **XXX**

"My question is for Caroline, Klaus, and Stefan. Will Persades will get together this season? Because it's not like they're not endgame," the girl asked, handing the microphone back to the guy running the crowd when she was done.

"That's definitely a question for Stefan, love," Klaus said, and the girls in the crowd screamed.

Normally, Caroline would have rolled her eyes, but she was too busy trying not to be too obvious in her discomfort. She heard the click of Klaus turning up the remote and tried not to groan, her pussy contracting around the toy. She'd always been into public sex, had expressed her fantasy to Klaus before, but they'd never done it because of the possibility of someone getting a picture.

This was a different sort of public though, where it was impossible for everyone watching to really know what was going on, and Caroline couldn't help but be incredibly turned on by it.

It was horribly inappropriate and forbidden and most _definitely_ could ruin her career for life if they got caught, but it felt so _good._

She shifted in her chair as Stefan gave a generic, vague answer about it having to be 'organic' and how Persephone had some 'growing to do', and Caroline's mind went blank as Klaus turned it up again, focusing all of her attention to not making it obvious that she was about thirty seconds from coming in front of 200 people.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. The toy was turned down to the lowest setting _seconds_ before Caroline reached her release, and she resisted the urge to glare at Klaus again, not wanting things to crop up on social media about their relationship being in jeopardy.

The next question was asked, wondering if Poseidon would have more of a storyline this season, and through her haze of pleasure, the jolts of pure need making her pussy unbearable wet, she vaguely heard Jeremy make a comment of how they just wanted to see him shirtless more often, drawing cheers from the crowd.

She shifted again and let out a soft, involuntary moan as the vibrator rubbed against her g-spot, and she heard Klaus's breath catch next to her.

Caroline looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see that his jaw was clenched, his body stiff.

He smirked, turning they toy up again, and shiver hit her spine. She had to swallow back a moan, hoping it wasn't too obvious that her nipples were pebbled and sensitive against the bodice of her dress.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, pulling away from the microphone so that his voice was barely audible to the hall, clearly trying not to interrupt Bonnie's explanation of Hera's inexplicable desire to stay with Zeus. His face was molded into an innocently concerned expression, but Caroline could see the heat in his eyes, the wicked dare that he was giving her.

"Yeah," she said, her voice shaking slightly, her pussy clenching at the sound of his voice, and he shrugged his jacket off, putting it around her shoulders as though she were cold rather than turned on beyond belief.

She threaded her arms through the sleeves, feeling the weight of the remote in the pocket, and knew that Klaus was trying to tell her silently that if she wanted to turn it off, she could (though she had no doubt he would give her shit about it until she was on her deathbed).

The crowd was shouting a chorus of "awww"s, and a few people shouted "Klaroline!", and Klaus gave them a dimpled grin, playing the crowd.

She reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out the remote under the table, pressing it into his hand, her thumb brushing along the prominent bulge in his jeans.

The knowledge that he was hard from what he was doing to her was immensely satisfying, and she let her hand trail up his thigh before resting her palm over his hard cock, squeezing lightly. He fought down a groan through gritted teeth, grabbing her wrist and threading his fingers through hers before resting their joined hands on the tabletop.

"My question is for Caroline," the girl that had just gotten to the mic said, and Caroline inwardly swore. "Can you tell us anything about what happened in the season finale and whether it'll effect Persephone's relationship with Hades?"

She swallowed, biting her lip to buy time before taking a shaky breath, and Klaus turned up the toy to its highest setting just before she started to talk.

"Well," she started slowly, trying not to move too much. "It was definitely a cliffhanger. I think that Persephone is in a difficult place right now, and that it's hard to say. I've always loved dynamics where there's a will-they-won't-they, and I feel like next season will have a lot of that between them," Caroline said, knowing she was dodging the question, and Klaus cut in.

"I can vouch for her preferring the sorts of couples who have an almost unbearable amount of sexual tension, where there's a long wait until it _snaps—_ "

Caroline flushed at the innuendo, ignoring the cheers of the crowd, her inner thighs slick with her arousal as she clenched around the toy.

Klaus had always been overtly possessive, had never been shy about showing she was his, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek when she glared at him.

"You're being so good for me," he breathed in her ear before pulling back, the words so low that no one could have heard them, and she knew that her face was bright red, the thrill of the words nearly making her tip over the edge.

Klaus must have known too, because he clicked the vibrator off completely, and she fought down a growl of frustration.

"Are you all right, love? You're looking a bit feverish."

"I'm fine," she managed through gritted teeth.

He was the picture of earnest concern, reaching to smooth back her hair, which was flowing over her shoulders, and she knew this would be about five thousand gifsets on tumblr within two hours.

She tried not to moan when they toy turned on again, pulsing inside of her, and Klaus slid his hand under the jacket he'd placed around her shoulders, stroking up and down her spine, and she was so fucking _close_ that she felt like a simple brush of his fingers against any patch of sensitive skin would tip her over the edge.

He was infuriatingly calm, too. Despite the clear bulge in his jeans, he seemed completely at ease, happy to drop thinly veiled innuendos over the rest of the Q&A while Caroline stuttered out vague spoilers when asked questions, and by the time they walked off-stage, Caroline had had enough.

She yanked him to follow her, ignoring Stefan calling that they had a promo interview in half an hour (and Enzo's particularly lewd comment), and dragged him into a hallway that was marked for employees only. The vibrator pulsed between her thighs with every step, every inch of her skin feeling almost unbearably sensitive.

She pulled him into the first dressing room she saw, slamming the door behind them and turning around to push him against the door, pressing herself against him, her breathing ragged as her heart pounded in her chest. "Make me come. Now."

"Oh, but sweetheart," he said teasingly, reaching to tuck a curl behind her ear. "We haven't even gotten through lunch yet."

She growled, teeth bared, and he gave her a predatory smirk, his hands landing on her hips, thumbs stroking her pelvic bones, mere _inches_ from where she needed his touch the most.

"Is this frustrating you? I do like it when you get rough, love, the way you claw at my skin and writhe beneath me, your eyes dark. Your hair looks so pretty when it's tangled tight around my fingers when I take you from behind."

"Klaus," she whined, pressing her face into his shoulder and cursing how tight his grip was on her hips, keeping her in place to ensure the least amount of friction possible.

"I thought you weren't a quitter, sweetheart."

She groaned, nuzzling his neck, whimpering when he moved one hand off her hip to trail up the back of her thigh.

"Please?"

"What was that?" he asked, and she could hear the smug grin in his tone.

"Please make me come," she repeated, his voice shaky.

"And why would I do that, sweetheart? You agreed to the bet. In fact, as I recall, it was your idea."

"You cheated," she said, breathless and pleading, unable to muster the accusatory tone she'd been aiming for.

His hand reached between her thighs, brushing the tip of his finger against the soaked cloth covering her wet center, the only thing keeping the toy in place. She shuddered against him, and he chuckled, removing his hand.

"Let me come and I'll do the thing."

She felt him smile against her neck, where he'd begun placing soft, sucking kisses, his teeth nipping her skin to leave bright red marks.

"The thing? Do elaborate, sweetheart."

He pinched the fabric of her panties between his fingers, tugging it lightly to move the toy inside of her, and her knees buckled, her fingers winding in his shirt to keep her standing.

"The roleplay thing that you've been bothering me about for a gajillion years."

"There are several," he said dryly, grinding his hard cock against her thigh.

"Any of them. Whichever you want," she said, knowing that her offer wasn't wise the second it left her mouth.

"Hmm. Ask nicely and I'll consider it."

She had never wanted to simultaneously punch him in the nose and fuck him until she was too tired to move before, but Klaus tended to evoke new sorts of emotions in her all the time.

"I swear to god, Klaus—"

"That doesn't sound very polite to me sweetheart."

"For fuck's sake—"

"Such strong language," he said in mock surprise.

"If you make me come, I will do your dumb maid fantasy."

"I don't know, love. You don't exactly have a good track record for following through on your promises."

He was enjoying it way too much, though by his stiff shoulders and tight grip on her hips, she knew it wouldn't take long to make him give in.

"I want you to pull this toy out and fuck me so hard that you have to _carry_ me to that goddamn interview," she said through gritted teeth. " _Please_."

There was a gleam in his eye that nearly made her come just from his heated gaze on hers, and she'd never been so turned on in her life (and her two years with Klaus had made that distinction a _very_ high bar).

He smirked, spinning her around so that her back was against his muscled chest, the bulge of his erection pressing against her ass. "Touch your breasts for me, love," he muttered in her ear, and she shivered, her vision hazy as her eyelids drooped. She cupped her breasts, rubbing her palms against her sensitive nipples through the fabric, and Klaus wrapped an arm around her to keep her upright before sliding his hand up her skirt to the apex of her thighs.

She was practically squirming with anticipation, and he groaned as she ground against his cock. He tugged her soaked panties down far enough that he could press his thumb against her clit, pushing the vibrator more full inside of her, and she tipped over the edge immediately, clenching hard around the toy.

Her head lolled back against his shoulder as she cried out, and he kept circling her clit with his finger and she rode out her high, expertly extending it as long as possible.

Her slick skin was oversensitive to the point of genuine discomfort, and she pulled out the toy as quickly as she could, breathing a sigh of relief as she turned back around to lean against him, her forehead pressed against his.

"Never again," she said through her ragged breathing. "That was hot and amazing and I don't think I've ever come harder in my life, but never again."

He chuckled, and she reached down to palm him through his jeans, making him groan, his eyes closing. She glanced at the clock before kissing him softly as she unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock out and stroking him slowly, nuzzling his ear, her finger ghosting over the tip of him. "We have five minutes, so we'd better get moving," she said, nipping his ear and pulling away abruptly.

"Caroline," he said warningly, and she grinned, her legs still slightly wobbly from her orgasm.

"Let's see how you like being teased and left hanging. Come on. We're late."

There were, indeed, many gifsets of that panel. Though most people were under the impression that Caroline had just felt a bit faint from the San Diego heat, there were a small group who believed a fan who swore that they saw Klaus and Caroline sneak into a back hallway after they left the stage.

Someone asked them about her illness at the Q&A of a panel a month or two later, but Caroline just bit her lip and looked away as Klaus assured them that he'd taken care of her until she felt better.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought!  
Hugs!


	44. Triple Fun

Summary: Klaus and Caroline are in a long-term established BDSM relationship and Caroline wants to have a threesome as a reward. Klaroline + Enzo.

Contains: D/s, restraints, blowjob, sex from behind, threesome.

Enjoy (I hope)!

* * *

"You were so good for me tonight, sweetheart," Klaus praised, his arms wrapped around her as he nosed her jaw, stroking her hair, and she curled into him, humming in contentment.

"Thank you, Master."

"I think you deserve a reward," he said quietly, and she shifted to look up at him.

"If that's what pleases you."

"What would you like, sweetheart?"

After they'd gotten together a decade or so ago, there had been a few years of the whole "you are mine wolf claim mate blah blah blah caveman viking" thing, and she realized quickly that she'd _liked_ it. Liked _belonging_ to him, liked that she truly could trust him.

He'd teased out her fantasies slowly over the years, one by one, until they'd tried pretty much everything she'd wanted (and a few she'd never thought she'd want...).

The ones she liked most were reserved for rewards, for when she was _extra_ good, which tended to be quite often.

She could count the times she'd been punished in the last year on one hand. She liked seeing the way his eyes darkened, the way his tongue darted across his lips when she carefully followed his directions to the very last detail.

There was something she'd wanted for awhile, though, that she'd debated bringing up. Every time she thought of a new thing she wanted to try, she was supposed to tell him. It was a rule.

This, though...

She didn't want him to take it the wrong way, didn't want him to feel like he wasn't enough for her, and she was nervous.

"I want to try something new that I've been thinking about," she admitted slowly, and his stubble brushed against her skin as he smiled.

"I do like the sound of that."

"Promise you won't be mad?"

He pulled back, his brow furrowed. "I sincerely doubt that there's anything you could say that would upset me, sweetheart."

"I want a threesome, Master."

Klaus pulled back, his hand still running through her hair, looking thoughtful. "Tell me why you thought that would make me angry with you, Caroline."

"I didn't want you to think that I don't want to be yours anymore, Master," she said, trying to phrase her words diplomatically. "But I want to submit to him as well."

"On a permanent basis?" he asked, and this time she did see the small flash of vulnerability, though he covered it quickly.

"No, Master. I don't want to have an open relationship. I just want it for a night. Maybe occasionally for a reward if it goes well," she said, before pushing on as he remained silent, her words spilling out a bit more quickly than she could filter them. "I know you might not be comfortable with it, and I only want to do it if you want it too, but you know that I love you and like being with you and being yours. It wouldn't mean anything."

He was smiling slightly as she talked, still fiddling with the ends of her hair, his other hand stroking up and down her spine possessively. "I know you're mine. I told you I'd never let you go, and I meant it."

She felt her lower belly begin to ache, her breath catching as he dragged his fingertips gently down her thigh. She spread her legs for him, a small involuntary moan escaping her lips as he teased her folds, watching her reactions to his touch with heated eyes. "How long have you had this fantasy, Caroline?"

"A while," she said vaguely, knowing that it had been too long to excuse not saying anything when it was a rule that she had to. His finger brushed over her clit before he pulled his hand away to curl around her hip, holding it firmly in place.

"Specifically," he said a warning clear in his tone, as though he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"A few months."

He gave her a sharp look and she bit her lip, looking away.

"And you didn't tell me? Look at me when I talk to you, and address me properly."

"Sorry, Master," she said, her eyes snapping to his, knowing that it was _very_ possible that she was about to get punished if she didn't tread carefully.

His eyes were dark as he watched her shift uncomfortably, her core aching for his touch.

"For?"

"Not being honest about my desires and not addressing you by your title."

"Did you have someone in mind?"

"Not really," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. I am being _very_ lenient at the moment, and I know that you're aware of that. I wouldn't want to have to compel you not to come until I allow it, but I'll do it if you need a reminder of who you answer to."

"Enzo, Master," she said, meeting his gaze with hers, determined not to get herself into more trouble than she already was.

"All right," he said, pinching the flesh of her ass harshly, making her take a sharp breath from surprise, her pussy clenching. "I'll speak to him."

"Thank you, Master."

"We'll talk about what you want from it tomorrow."

She nodded. "Thank you, Master," she repeated.

He pulled her to him, his hand tangling gently in her hair again, curling it around his fingers.

"You're so eager to please, sweetheart. It's immensely satisfying for me to watch you take orders and serve me. However, I believe that you might occasionally forget that what pleases me about you kneeling at my feet with my cock in your mouth, or you tied to the bedposts as you beg for me to let you come, is that you like it. You _want_ it. You want me to have control and take you in whatever way I see fit, for me to _use_ you. I like taking care of you as much, if not more than, you like pleasing me. If what you want is for me to take you at the same time as another man, I have no reservations as long as my scent is the one that stains your skin when we're done."

He brought his other hand up to trace her cheekbone with his thumb, and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, letting him slide a hand out of her hair and down to her lower back to pull her against him, nosing her neck.

"Mine."

 **XXX**

Caroline took a shaky breath, her arms beginning to ache slightly. They were stretched above her head, the enchanted cords wrapped around her wrists keeping them in place.

Klaus had gently secured the ropes before he left, tightening them before letting his knuckles brush against her jaw and neck until he'd reached the valley of her breasts, pinching a nipple with his fingers before leaving. She'd been in bed for at least an hour since then imagining the way four hands would feel on her skin, teasing gasps and moans from between her lips until she was a quivering mess, making anticipation build until she was dripping.

Her breath caught when they entered, Klaus walking to her, his fingers threading through her hair, tugging it gently, her core clenching at the sting. She watched him through heavy-lidded eyes as he stared down at her.

"I brought your reward, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Master," she breathed, feeling Enzo's eyes on her, making her squirm.

"You'll address him as Sir," Klaus said quietly, tugging her hair lightly again. "I am your only master, and your fantasy is being fulfilled because I allow it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Klaus was still playing with her hair, staring down at her flushed face with a small smile, his other hand trailing down her hip, his thumb brushing against her inner thigh, just inches from where she wanted it.

"Please."

He chuckled, and her breath hitched as he moved his hand to her inner thigh, letting his fingernail drag down the sensitive skin. She let out a breathy moan, her body already twisting from anticipation.

She lifted her hips as much as she could, trying to encourage him, and he ran a finger down her slit. "Have you been lying here waiting for us, sweetheart? Fantasizing about all the ways we could touch you?"

"Yes," she hissed, the word turning into a moan as Klaus's finger brushed across her clit.

"Do you want him to touch you?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

She heard Enzo's light footsteps as he approached her other side, and she twisted her head to look at him, his eyes dark as his gaze seemed to drink in every inch of her. "I've thought of this before, you know, gorgeous. I love how wet you are from the idea of me touching you. This is so much better than I could ever have imagined."

She heard Klaus's low growl at the knowledge that Enzo had thought of touching her before, and she turned to look at him, her pussy clenching when she saw how hard he was, his cock leaking precum. It was a high to know that he was allowing another man to touch her, that he was watching what was _his_ be taken by someone else, and that he was turned on by it.

Her eyes closed as she felt Enzo's calloused palm against her breast, massaging it gently before tugging her nipple between his fingers as Klaus kept pressing teasing, barely-there touches to the apex of her thighs.

"Spread your legs more for me, gorgeous."

A shiver hit Caroline's spine as he spoke, his voice sending shocks of need to her pussy that made her clench, aching for friction. She shifted against the mattress, spreading her legs as far as they could go and lifting her hips.

"Please, sir," she said, letting out a soft whimper of protest as Klaus pulled his hand away before her mouth dropped open, her head tipping back as Enzo pressed two fingers inside of her. She moaned as he pumped them a few times, his movements torturously, _deliciously_ slow. before withdrawing and holding them up to her lips.

She opened her mouth, opening her eyes to watch his face as she sucked her arousal away, her tongue darting over the tips of his fingers as he pulled them back.

Klaus's eyes were dark with want as he watched, and she let her eyes drag down his body to his hard cock, her tongue darting over her lips to wet them.

"Do you want to suck my cock, sweetheart?"

She swallowed, her gaze meeting his, her mind fuzzy from Enzo's fingers lightly teasing her inner thighs. He was tracing patterns against her skin in featherlight touches that made her squirm, her core pulsing with need.

Klaus repeated the question when she didn't answer, his tone sharper, and she nodded.

"Ask."

"May I please suck your cock, Master?"

"I think we'll need to untie her for that," Enzo said, his fingers wandering closer to her center, giving her folds the lightest brush with his fingertips, and Caroline's breath caught in a strangled moan as he pinched her clit without warning, her toes curling, hips jerking.

"I don't know about that," Klaus said slowly, his eyes glittering as they landed on the ropes around her wrists, and she watched as he reached to untie them from the headboard, the knots collapsing easily, and she brought her hands away, rolling her shoulders as the ache faded quickly. "Get on your knees," Klaus ordered, and she scrambled to obey, her eyes widening as he pulled her upright so that her ass was resting on her heels, her wrists behind her back, and tied them, tugging to make sure the knot was secure.

He bent to kiss her roughly, bruisingly, his arm wrapping around her to crush her breasts against his chest before he pulled away, leaving her breathing ragged, her lips puffy.

She watched as he settled against the headboard, one of his hands behind his head as the other rested on his thigh, and her cheeks flushed as she clumsily shifted forward, trying to bend down without falling on her face.

His hands tangled in her hair to guide her as she gave him a long flat lick, shifting to try to get comfortable, and she took him in her mouth, her lips sinking down his shaft as far as she could before she sucked hard, teasing him with her mouth. Being tied up and unable to really control her body as she pleasured him with her mouth was something they'd done before, and the faux feeling of helplessness never failed to make her wet.

She moaned around him as she felt Enzo's hands on her hips, spreading her legs almost instinctively, her body desperate for him to fill her, to soothe the pulsing ache between her thighs, and she closed her eyes as Klaus hit the back of her throat while Enzo filled her.

"Look at me," Klaus ordered, and her eyes snapped open to stare at him as she swallowed around him, cursing herself for breaking an easy rule.

He liked it when she looked at him as she pleasured him, as they connected on that intimate level, and he tugged her hair harshly, making her clench around Enzo's cock.

"She's so fucking tight," Enzo muttered as he began to move. "You feel so perfect, gorgeous."

She moaned, rolling her hips against him as best she could, trying to encourage him to move faster as she swallowed around the head of Klaus's cock, and Klaus watched her with slight amusement.

"Harder, mate. She likes it rough."

She felt Enzo's fingernails dig into her hips, her legs shaking as he began to move faster, and Klaus tugged her hair roughly, the jolt of pain making her lower belly clench with need. "More teeth," he ordered, his voice slightly strained, watching her with dark, greedy eyes.

She obliged, scraping her teeth down his shaft, and he groaned low in his throat, his hips bucking as he thrusted further into her mouth, making her gag. There was something about watching Klaus come apart from her touch that made her feel unbelievably sexy, _wanted_.

Her arms felt strained behind her as she shifted, and Klaus grinned, stroking her spine as she sucked harder, her head bobbing up and down, her skin heating from his stare. There was something about wanting to be _used_ that always turned her on, and having more than one person taking pleasure from her body, from her, and she felt so unbearably full.

Klaus was watching as Enzo took her from behind, and she struggled with the ropes around her wrists, whimpering softly as Enzo hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, her legs shaking. "Now, love, let's not try to break our restraints," he said chidingly, running a finger down her cheek. "You know the agreement we made. You're not allowed to touch him. Only me."

She moaned again as Enzo reached around her to rub her clit as he fucked her, Klaus pressing her head down as he thrusted into her mouth, and her entire body was prickling with need, oversensitive and just on the edge of her release.

"Are you close?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth, and she moaned in response, rolling her hips against Enzo, needing him to rub her clit just a bit faster.

She felt her release building fast, her body shaking as her mind went blank, overwhelmed with the pleasure they were bringing her, and she tipped over the edge with a stifled cry, Enzo still slamming into her to prolong her orgasm.

She was heavy and sated as she came down from her high, and she felt Enzo pull out with a groan (having been threatened with bodily harm if even a hint of his mark touched Caroline's skin). Klaus moved her up on her knees, pulling her hair back to expose her neck, stroking his cock until he came on her breasts and neck, his come dripping down her skin. Klaus reached behind her to untie her wrists, and she flexed her hands.

"Turn around," Klaus said quietly, and her breath caught before she turned to face Enzo, whose eyes were dark, his breathing labored and heavy as he watched her. "Clean him for me."

She bit her lip before crawling to the other side of the bed, settling on her knees in front of Enzo and bending down to press the flat of her tongue against his shaft, licking her arousal away.

She felt Klaus press soft kisses to her neck behind her, his body pressed against her back, cock rapidly hardening against her inner thigh, and her core was throbbing in need again. Enzo watched her as she methodically cleaned him, his cock hard, groaning as her tongue dragged along his skin. She slowly bent further down, her tongue flicking to clean the traces of her need for him from his balls, making him groan, and she had to resist the urge to touch him, her hands twisted tightly in the sheets to prevent herself from reaching to stroke him.

It wasn't long before he was clean, and she pulled back as she watched him stroke himself, his gaze locked on hers as he spilled in his hand.

Caroline moaned softly as Klaus kissed and nipped her neck, pulling her back to rest against him. "Did that meet your expectations, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed, her eyes closing as his tongue ran along the hollow of her throat.

"Why don't you thank our guest for being willing to indulge you."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, her face flushing as she met Enzo's eyes again, and he looked at her with pure lust.

"Do you want to do it again?"

She nodded quickly, and she felt Klaus smile against her neck. "Be a good girl for me and we'll see."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

Please let me know what you thought. Publishing these sorts of things is a lot more anxiety producing than "normal" things, and I'd love to know if you liked it or what could have been better.

Hugs!


	45. Save My Soul

Summary: Caroline makes a deal with a demon, who asks for her in exchange for his protection.

Contains: Lots of UST, some resolved ST, riding, Klaus being an asshole.

Present for CelebrienTinuviel.

* * *

Caroline wasn't the sort of person who usually dabbled in this demon-summoning nonsense. It wasn't that she was morally opposed to it, unlike some others in her coven, but demons tended to demand bargains that just ended up being more trouble than solving the problem in the first place.

Unfortunately, she was in a bit of a bind, and summoning a demon for some assistance suddenly looked a lot more reasonable than the whole DIY strategy, something she was less than pleased about.

So, here she was, drawing a pentagram on the ground in chalk and setting up some candles, getting ready to burn the herbs to summon the demon Klaus, who she'd been referred to from Elena (who seemed to be morally against demon bargains until she needed some help, and once she got it she went right back to hating them again). Elena had traded a good amount of her blood for some sort of protection spell, something that seemed a little excessive to Caroline, but she wasn't really in a place to judge.

She sighed, hoping that Klaus wouldn't want something too horrible as a trade, and began to chant, the herbs floating over the candles and igniting as a wind picked up.

Suddenly it all stopped, and she opened her eyes to see the pentagram disappointingly empty. She grimaced, wondering if it just hadn't worked, before a voice behind her spoke, making her flinch in surprise as she whirled around.

"Hello, love."

"Hi," Caroline said with as much dignity as she could muster. "Are you Klaus?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm Caroline."

"I know," he said with a dimpled grin, his hands in his pockets. "What can I do for you, Caroline?"

There was something unmistakably dangerous in the way he held himself, something predatory, and she couldn't help but remember her mother's constant warnings about how demon magic could corrupt even the purest of hearts.

Not that she was all that pure, but her mother _so_ did not need to know that.

"I need your help," she said, suddenly feeling hesitant.

"With?" he prompted.

"Protection," she said quickly. "There's kind of a guy trying to kill me, and I like being alive."

"Ah, that does sound like a bit of a problem," Klaus said, the flash of teeth in his predatory smile making a very odd combination of nervousness and arousal churn in her stomach.

"Yeah. Just a little."

He laughed quietly, taking a step towards her until he was uncomfortably close, his eyes boring into hers. "What are you willing to offer me for your protection, Caroline Forbes?"

She knew that 'anything' was a stupid answer, but she didn't have much to give. "I don't really have anything," she said slowly. "I have my magic...but you have better magic."

"Now, love, everyone has something to give. Sometimes it's just a bit more...unconventional. Your little friend Elena had a relative that failed to fill her end of a bargain with me, and I used her blood to track the girl down. Another man wanted the cure to a deadly disease for his brother, and all I asked was for him to retrieve an artifact for me. There are many ways to repay me for my help. We'll figure out something for you to do in the kingdom, I'm sure."

His eyes raked down her form, and she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously, her cheeks flushing, but she held his gaze, trying not to look too intimidated.

His scent was cloaking them, the burnt cinnamon and sandalwood strangely enticing, and her tongue darted over her lips unconsciously as he moved close enough that if she flinched she'd risk brushing against his arm.

"Kingdom?" Caroline asked, blinking. "What are you, some sort of ruler?"

Klaus's smile was wide now, his eyes glittering. "Oh, did your friend not tell you whom you're dealing with?"

"A demon," Caroline said slowly, a feeling of foreboding building within her.

"I'm an archdemon. A king," he said, his hand reaching to cup her cheek, and she jerked away, making him laugh quietly. "My power is great, but my prices are quite steep. I'm sure you understand."

"I mean, it would make sense," she said slowly, her sense of self-preservation the only thing stopping her from biting out a sarcastic comment.

"I will protect you from those hunting you," he said quietly. "However, you must understand that my protection extends only to my possessions. I am quite jealous by nature, you see."

"I'm not a possession."

"Then I'm afraid that I can't protect you," he said easily, almost boredly.

She bit her lip, a ball of dread settling inside of her, not wanting to be left alone to her fate. "What would be involved in being...you know..."

"Mine?" he asked, and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the glint of his teeth.

"Yes."

"You belong to me," he said simply. "The terms are quite simple, sweetheart. In exchange for me protecting you to the best of my ability, you will give yourself to me. Your soul, your mind, your body..."

"So, like, a mistress concubine thing? No offense, but I'd rather not."

"It's a pity you're you set on denial, love. You would be a pretty picture spread across my sheets," he said, his voice low and tempting, the sound of it making her core ache. "I like those I take to bed to be willing, sweetheart. There are, of course, other tasks you could assist with, though I have no doubt that within a month or two of being in my kingdom, you'll be desperate for me, begging for me to make your darkest desires a reality."

It was hard to ignore the insistent pulse of arousal between her thighs, and she let her teeth sink into her lower lip. She wasn't exactly opposed, if she was honest with herself. He seemed to follow her train of thought, because he spoke again, his voice cajoling. "I treat my possessions well, Caroline. You'd not be wanting for a single thing. You wouldn't age, and once the danger has passed, the bargain would be over, and you'd be sent back up to live your life."

"What would I have to do?" she asked, her voice shaking, though she wasn't sure whether it was from want or fear.

"Indulge me. I wouldn't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, of course. I want every moan I coax from your pretty lips to be genuine. When you plead for more, I want you writhing from my touch, your mind blank from the pleasure of it."

She felt a bit breathless, her heart pounding in her chest from excitement, and she knew her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dark.

It was undeniably tempting.

"I'll do it," she said, knowing it was an impulsive decision, but not wanting to end up dead before she'd had a chance to consider it.

The way he looked at her made her shiver, her pussy clenching, and when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her flush against his chest, she felt oddly safe.

They appeared in the middle of a room with plush carpet and dark wood furnishings. Caroline felt a little faint for a moment at the sudden change, but Klaus held her steady, letting her go when she had centered herself.

"This is your room," he said somewhat unnecessarily. "I'll have your things brought here. You're welcome to explore the grounds as you wish. You may, of course, go to the surface during the day. I'll have someone accompany you to ensure your safety. At night, however, I'd like you to come to me."

She froze, the reality of her situation suddenly crashing around her. He watched her with knowing eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Unless, of course, you'd like to go back on our deal."

She swallowed audibly, her breath catching. "No."

"Excellent. I'll have our seamstress come to fit you—"

"Don't you guys have like, online shopping? Or something?"

"I have specific tastes," he said, reaching to tug a blonde curl between his fingers before tucking it behind her ear. "You're mine, Caroline. I want to see you."

"But—"

"Don't fret, sweetheart. Your skin is for my eyes only."

She relaxed, slightly impressed he'd been able to tell what her concern was. Could he read minds? Was that a demon power?

"I assure you that your face is simply quite telling, sweetheart. I can't wait to see how you look when you come."

"Okay whoa, buddy. This is escalating a little quickly, don't you think?"

He grinned. "I'll keep my more salacious thoughts to myself for now, then. Shall I?"

"Yes, please," she said, and he chuckled, letting the lock of hair fall from his fingers. "I'll give you a few days to settle in, then," he said, bending to press his lips to her cheek, the feel of them leaving a pleasant burn on her skin, need stirring in her belly.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

She couldn't help but welcome the prickle of need that settled under her skin.

 **XXX**

Caroline had been at the castle for a few days, and had been given a tour as well as a trip to the surface to explain to her coven that she was going on the run.

She'd only met a few people so far, one of whom was Davina, who was absolutely terrifying in a way that only short people could hope to achieve.

She was apparently supposed to be Caroline's personal bodyguard and general wrangler, something that neither of them were all too happy about, and earlier that evening, she'd walked in with an armful of sheer lace draped over hangers, and Caroline had watched with barely concealed distaste as she hung them up one by one.

"He wants to see you tonight," she said.

"Do I have to wear one of those?"

Davina shrugged. "I mean, you made a bargain, didn't you?"

"Him picking out my clothes was not in the fine print."

"They're not really clothes," Davina said, as though it was supposed to be comforting.

Caroline didn't answer, walking up to the closet and pulling out a slip, rubbing the sheer fabric between her fingers.

She'd seen his face when he looked at her fully clothed, had seen the way his eyes darkened as he looked her up and down, as though he wanted to consume her...She wondered what his face would look like when she was bared to him completely.

She wondered whether she should be ashamed that she was wet from knowing he'd picked these out with her in mind.

"Do you need help?" Davina asked, setting a small bundle of fabric down on the bed and gesturing to it, and Caroline shook her head.

"No, thanks."

"Okay."

Caroline waited until Davina left the room, undressing with shaking fingers. She was undeniably nervous. What if she didn't meet his expectations and he ended their bargain? Would he send her back to the surface to fend for herself? What was she supposed to do, exactly? 'Indulge me' was pretty vague, after all.

She was regretting her impulsivity, and she hesitantly picked up the slip Davina had left for her, pulling it on with the matching scrap of lace to cover her center, and turning to look in the mirror. The silk felt cool and soft against her skin, and it clung to every curve, stopping just under her ass to reveal her long legs.

She found herself suddenly in a different room. She turned around to face Klaus, who was laying on the bed, his eyes glittering as he looked her up and down. "Hello, love."

"Hi," she said, straightening her spine and trying not to look too unsettled.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her slip.

"Come here," Klaus said softly, and Caroline walked to him, her footsteps light and hesitant. She stopped by the bedside, hesitantly climbing on, settling a foot away from him.

He smiled slightly, reaching to press his palms against her hips, pulling her to straddle his lap.

The way he was looking at her made her face flush, her breath catching, and she reached to cup his cheek, needing to take some control of the situation. He caught her wrist, though, staring into her eyes. "Not tonight."

She frowned, and he gave her a dimpled smile. "Tonight I want you to tell me about yourself."

She paused for a few seconds before hesitantly beginning to speak, telling him about her coven and her life, trying to keep the information vague, highly aware of how close they were, how his hand had moved to splay across her lower back, the fingers from his other hand lightly stroking her waist in a way that made goosebumps prickle on her skin.

It was intimate, the position they were in, his nose mere inches from hers, and the brush of the rough fabric of his jeans against her barely covered core made her fight the urge to shift against him for more friction, knowing that he'd catch the scent of her want for him.

She wasn't sure when she'd let herself relax against him, when her hands had come up to absent-mindedly fiddle with the curls at the nape of his neck, his hands rubbing her back.

She liked it.

It had been long enough that she had arousal pooling in her lower belly from the friction, knew that the scrap of lace separating her pussy from his jeans was probably wet, and judging by the satisfaction in his eyes as his hand lowered ever-so-slowly to hover just above the curve of her ass, he knew.

She took a sharp breath, waiting for his lips to press against hers, but instead he leaned back against the pillows, looking at her with a smirk.

"It's late," he said quietly. "You should get to bed, love."

"I...what?" she breathed.

She blinked once, frowning, and found herself back on her new bed, she sheets turned down for her, and an uncomfortable, insistent ache pulsing between her thighs.

 **XXX**

She felt breathless and frustrated when Klaus abruptly sent her back to her room for the fifth time in a row.

His cock had been hard underneath his jeans, the bulge rubbing pleasurably against her through the cloth, and she'd heard him growl low and rough in his throat when she'd shifted against him.

She'd been slightly ashamed that she hoped it would finally be the night when he asked her to fill her end of the bargain. It was clear that he wanted her. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, let his fingers brush across her skin with a reverence she'd never associated with an archdemon, and it made heat and want and _need_ burn in her lower belly.

She had come around her fingers every night so far, had touched herself until she was boneless and sated between her sheets, and every time it was encouraged by a low, accented voice in her head, encouraging her to let go for him.

What was his _problem_? He must know how much she wanted him. Everything had come down to his castle with her except her clothes and the vibrator (and if that wasn't a hint she didn't know what was). At this point, her fingers weren't cutting it.

She had half a mind to march all the way across the castle to his room to ask him why, but before she could put on a robe, his words when they'd met echoed through her head.

" _I have no doubt that within a month or two of being in my kingdom, you'll be desperate for me, begging for me to make your darkest desires a reality."_

He was waiting for her to ask, the bastard.

She huffed, walking to the closet. Up until now, she'd been picking the more modest slips. Though they all clung to her, her pebbled nipples obvious against the thin fabric, they didn't reveal much, most dipping low enough so that only the creamy skin of her cleavage was revealed, the hems stopping somewhere around mid-thigh.

That would change, she decided.

She knew that it was her way of gaining control of the situation. Making him cave first would make her feel powerful, and even if she did end up making the first move, knowing that she had him on the edge would be enough.

She reached to look through the racks of lingerie, pulling out some options to inspect more closely, and finally settled on a sheer chemise with strategically placed embroidery, hanging it on the doorknob for the next night before slipping into bed.

She was still wet, her skin still sensitive and prickling with want, and once she began to circle her clit with her finger, it didn't take long for her to tip over the edge.

 **XXX**

Other than an amused smile that was wiped away almost as soon as it appeared, Klaus didn't show any reaction to her chosen attire when she appeared, but she didn't let it throw her off, walking to him with swaying hips, warmth building in her as his eyes raked down her body.

She climbed on the bed and settled on his lap, her fingers tangling in his necklaces, fiddling with the leather cords.

"You look lovely tonight, Caroline," he said quietly, his fingers stroking down her spine, making her shiver. He was already hard beneath his jeans, and she shifted against him, purposefully rolling her hips to cause friction.

He groaned, making her smirk in satisfaction, and his hands moved to squeeze her hips, keeping them in place. "I do believe that you've chosen something other than what I've picked out for you, however."

"I felt like it was time for a change," she said with an elegant shrug of her shoulders, and he smiled, though his eyes were glittering dangerously.

His hand trailed down her back to rest on the curve of her ass, and she flinched when he pinched the flesh between his fingers, an unexpected jolt of pleasure hitting her already aching center.

"I do believe that I'm supposed to be the one in charge here, sweetheart."

She felt a shiver hit her at the endearment, her cheeks heating.

"You are mine," he said, his voice low and chiding in a way that shouldn't have made a small whimper of need escape her. "My patience is indeed waning, and it has taken every shred of self-control I possess to stop myself from tearing away every piece of cloth covering you and making you come around my cock. However, it will be infinitely more pleasurable for me to wait for you to ask. I have every intention of inflicting on you the sweetest torture, of coaxing the desperate pleas from your lips until you beg."

Caroline moaned softly as he moved underneath her, his fingertips hooking under the lace of her thong, pulling it just enough to create a jolt of delicious friction against her pussy, her eyes falling closed.

"I'll wait," he said quietly, his breath hot on her ear, and she could feel her heartbeat speed up, her breath stuttering in her throat.

She was aching, her pussy so unbearably _empty,_ and she couldn't help the low whine fell from her lips when he ground against her.

"Though I must admit that I'm disappointed at your resistance to follow directions, I do like this piece on you. I picked it with you in mind, you know. I wanted to see your pretty breasts barely concealed behind the fabric, your soft skin only blocked from my touch by the thinnest of barriers."

His voice was a caress against her ears, the want for her thick in his tone.

"I can smell how wet you are for me, sweetheart. I know how much you want to give in. You're a stubborn little thing, but I know you've missed the feeling of being filled. You're always soaked when you leave, always short of breath, your pretty skin all flushed for me. Do you touch yourself after you return to your room every night, sweetheart? Do you lie between your sheets and ride your fingers, wishing it was my cock inside of you?"

She couldn't help the 'yes' she choked out, her eyes flying open once she'd said it, his smug grin making her stiffen, and she began to pull away, but he held fast, his fingers curled around her hips to keep her in place.

"Now, let's not get cold on me, love."

She opened her mouth to make a biting comment before closing it again, her mind racing, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, giving up on fighting down her overwhelming _need_ for him, before tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing her lips to his, their lips moving languidly in slow, drugging kisses, and she reached to cup his cheek, her other hand moving to his shoulder to steady herself.

She pulled back after a few seconds, wondering how a few simple strokes of his lips against hers could leave her breathless. He was smirking, his dimples cutting into his cheeks, the bite of his fingernails against her hips making her whimper.

"Something you'd like to ask, love?"

She narrowed her eyes. What a jerk.

"Fuck me," she said, the order turning into a whimper as he ground against her.

"I didn't hear a question. Shall we try that again? And do remember to ask nicely."

"Please fuck me," she ground out, rocking against him, feeling the thrill of satisfaction at the way he swallowed.

So she wasn't the only one.

Her breath caught as he hitched her slip up to her hips, the light brush of his nails against her bare thigh making her gasp, her head falling back.

"Now, that's rather general. Tell me what you want," he said, his voice soft and full of a sinful sort of temptation.

"I want you inside of me," she breathed. "Please."

His hands stroked the curve of her ass as he pressed open-mouthed sucking kisses to her neck. "Put your hands on my shoulders and sit up on your knees," he said quietly, and she did as he asked, moaning as his fingers hooked around her thong and tore the lace before he ran a finger down her slit. "You're so wet for me, Caroline. Practically dripping."

She was about to answer when he pressed a finger inside of her, curling it against her walls, his other palm on her hip to steady her. She rolled her hips against his hand, whimpering. It was good, but it wasn't close to enough.

"Is this what you meant by being inside of you?" he asked, and she could hear him laugh quietly as she shook her head. "Tell me what you meant, then."

"I want your cock inside of me. Please."

"Oh, I see," he said with a wicked, self-satisfied grin. "You want to come around my cock, don't you, Caroline?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, half out of pleasure and half because he was so fucking _smug._

She let out a soft whimper of disappointment when he pulled his fingers away from her, keeping eye contact with her as he sucked them clean, making her breath catch. "Take it off, sweetheart."

She fingered the hem of her slip before slowly pulling it over her head, and he cupped her breasts, letting his thumbs flick against her nipples.

She wanted to tear his shirt off, wanted to run her tongue down the tattoo she'd caught a glimpse of when she appeared while he was just finishing dressing after he'd showered.

Not a coincidence, she was sure.

She was about to tell him to even it up when his teeth tugged at her nipple before his lips wrapped around it, his tongue skating over the sensitive skin, and her mind went blissfully blank.

"Klaus..."

She felt him smile against her skin, his other hand squeezing her breast lightly. She moaned as he dragged a hand between her thighs, teasing her entrance, and she twisted his shirt in her hands, her hips rolling to chase any semblance of the friction of his fingers.

"Impatient are we?"

An inhuman growl escaped her, and he pulled back from where he'd been placing bright red marks against the pale skin of her cleavage, his smile all teeth, and she hissed when he brushed his finger against her clit.

"Please..."

He reached between them to unfasten his belt buckle, the clink of metal making her clench in anticipation. She watched as he shed his shirt, licking her lips as the tattoo appeared.

She sat up further on her knees so that he could pull off his jeans before reaching between them to position the head of his cock at her entrance, sinking down on him slowly, moaning at the sensation.

He watched her with something like fascination when she rocked against him, his fingernails raking down her thighs, the pleasurable pain making her clench around him.

She had wanted this so badly, had needed it, and she cried out as she rolled her hips against him, his thrusts meeting her movements as he found the perfect angle.

She closed her eyes as the world around her went hazy, her back bowing in pleasure, and she felt her body tense as she approached the edge. "Come around my cock, Caroline," Klaus said, his voice soft but demanding, and she let go, succumbing to the most intense orgasm of her life.

Klaus groaned as she ground against him, her breathing ragged, and he pushed her back gently once she came down from her high.

Grabbing her hand in his, he guided it down to his cock, and she took the hint, stroking him firmly, her arousal coating his skin making him slick to the touch. She brushed her thumb over the tip, making him buck against her hand. "That's it, sweetheart," he said, the chords of his neck tight, his body stiffening.

"Are you going to come?" she asked, her voice still a bit breathless, and he gritted his teeth, nodding just moments before he spilled across her palm.

She slumped against him, her forehead against his chest, and once she'd gathered herself, she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, her thumb tracing the triangle inked on his back as she dragged her teeth along the tattoo on his collarbone, and he groaned, his cock stirring against her hip.

He flipped them over, his eyes glowing yellow, and her breath caught as he looked her over.

"I'm going to mark every inch of you, sweetheart. Memorize your taste with my tongue before I map it all with my hands. Every time you feel something brush against your skin even the slightest bit, I want you to remember the way you quivered beneath me as you moaned my name. Remember who _owns_ you."

She couldn't help the desperate whine that escaped her when his tongue made a path up her inner thigh without warning. He began to tease her folds with practiced strokes of his tongue, and she vaguely registered the sound of fabric ripping as she fisted the sheets, writhing beneath his mouth.

"Fuck, Klaus..."

She felt him smile against her skin.

 **XXX**

Caroline tried to steady her breathing as she hitched a leg over Klaus's hip, his release drying on her inner thighs, and hummed in contentment as Klaus nosed her jaw, tipping her head to expose her neck.

"Would you like to go to the surface for a few days and visit your family?" Klaus asked between soft brushes of his lips against her neck. "I'll send Davina with you, and you can have a bit of a holiday."

Caroline's eyes lit up. She'd been at the castle for over two years now, visiting her friends and family occasionally, but always coming back at night.

She'd gotten to know Klaus a lot more, had been taken to his studio (and sat for more than a few paintings), stayed up late talking... She knew his habits, his likes and dislikes, and had been constantly surprised at how well he knew her.

It had taken awhile to accept that her feelings for him were genuine, and she was on her way to being sure that she was in love with him.

It was as terrifying as it was thrilling.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Is there any particular reason?"

"It's Rebekah's birthday on Monday, so I'll be entertaining her for a few days," he said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh," she said, her face heating, a twist of annoyance in her stomach.

She should have known he had other women. Of course he did. He was an archdemon that made a "be my concubine" deal with some random girl he barely knew.

"I'll arrange it with Davina," he said, either not sensing her annoyance or not caring, his hand still stroking her spine.

"Sure," she said, fighting to keep her voice from going cold.

He gave her hair an affectionate tug, bending to kiss her again, pulling away after just a chaste brush of his lips against hers.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

She was back in her room before she could blink, resentment building in her stomach.

She knew it was silly, that she didn't have a claim on him, but she thought the warmth in his smile meant that he had the same growing feelings for her as she did for him.

Clearly she'd been wrong.

 **XXX**

Klaus hadn't called her for the past two nights, and Caroline had attempted to use the time to get over it, but instead of letting it go, she just got more angry. She decided that she wasn't going to go that night even if he did call her, that Klaus could have someone else fill in (since he apparently had _options_ ).

She was still wearing her day clothes, not having bothered to change.

"Why aren't you ready?"

Caroline whirled around to face Davina, her lips pressed together in annoyance. "I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"He can call someone else for the night."

"Someone else?" Davina asked, her brow furrowed.

"One of the other concubines."

"What concubines?"

Caroline blinked, staring at Davina, who looked genuinely confused. "You know. Some other one. He has to have some."

"No. After you came he sent them all away."

"What do you mean he sent them away? What about _Rebekah_ or whatever? The one he has to entertain?"

Davina gave her a look that demonstrated that she thought that Caroline was a complete idiot. "Rebekah's his super high-maintenance sister. If anything he's getting you out for your own protection. She's nuts."

"Oh," Caroline said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"You honestly thought that you were part of some sort of harem, or something?"

Caroline shrugged, fiddling with the belt loops of her jeans. "Well, yeah. I mean, he's an archdemon. It's not like he cares about things like monogamy."

"You go pretty much every night," Davina said slowly, as though talking to someone especially stupid. "Not that I know anything about his habits, but he has things to do. He doesn't have time to have a sexual merry-go-round all day."

"Yeah. I guess."

Davina was about to answer when Caroline found herself materializing in Klaus's bedroom, and she turned to face him, wincing when she saw his expression.

"What are you wearing?"

She nearly laughed at the distaste painted so clearly on his face, his eyes looking her up and down.

"Clothes."

"I can see that."

She was about to ask why he hadn't told her that Rebekah was his sister, but a vision of his smug, satisfied smile flashed across her mind, the one he wore when he'd successfully made her give into him, and she decided that she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

He didn't need to know how jealous she'd been, she decided. It was petty anyway, and it didn't matter.

She realized he was talking and tuned back in to catch the end of his sentence.

"-be thankful I even let you wear anything."

She flushed. "Thankful?" she asked incredulously.

"In case you've forgotten, sweetheart, I _own_ you. You sold yourself to me for protection, and I have been incredibly lenient, despite your impertinence."

"Seriously?"

"I'm fond of you, Caroline, but do not mistake that for freedom. Do not forget what you agreed to. If I wanted you on your knees with your hands behind your back licking my boot clean, you would."

She couldn't stop her face twisting into an expression of pure disgust, tears prickling in her eyes, and he laughed cruelly, walking to her and grabbing her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his. "I would never, of course. Your lips look ever so much prettier wrapped around my cock."

She jerked away, stumbling back, and he caught her wrist, pulling her back against his front, his hold on her secure and steady.

She knew that he was bluffing, and that he knew _she knew_ that he was. He'd been on edge since he'd offered her the holiday, and she had a feeling he didn't like the idea of her returning to the surface, that he thought she might want to leave if she saw her family again.

He was trying to push her away, as though she wouldn't see right through it.

"You wouldn't, though," she said, curling her hand over his and gently tugging it away from her waist so that she could turn to face him. "Would you?"

He studied her with serious, searching eyes before his mouth hardened. "I wouldn't," he agreed quietly.

"Good. That was incredibly disgusting, and if you ever say something like that to me again, bargain or not, I will _destroy_ you. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Don't push me away, Klaus."

"I'll make an attempt," he ground out.

"Good. We have a bargain, remember?"

She'd meant it to be teasing, to break the tension, but his jaw clenched. "We do."

 **XXX**

Caroline had come back from her visit just days ago, and Klaus had been strangely distant. She'd been trying to figure out how to bring it up, because she was fairly sure that their fight had made him figure out that he had actual feelings, something she was sure would spook him.

"He's dead."

Caroline's eyes snapped to Klaus's, who she hadn't realized had entered, her brow furrowed in confusion at his flat tone. "Who is?"

"Stefan," he said. "You're free."

She held his gaze for a second before recrossing her long legs, ignoring how the hem of her slip flashed more of her creamy thigh, her head tilted to the side before she looked back down at her book. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome," he said, and she shivered at the danger in it. The anger.

The room was silent for a moment, and she finally dropped her book in her lap and looked up. "What is your proble—oh my god."

She was back in her old bedroom, on the surface again, and Klaus was gone.

Caroline gritted her teeth and threw her book against the wall with a loud thump, tears pricking in her eyes. After all of that, after the late-night talks and sweet dates and amazing sex and _falling in love with him_ , he'd decided that the proper course of action was to send her away?

Not today, Satan.

She rolled out of bed, almost tempted to rip off the stupid slip that was still wrapped around her, but instead pulling on a wrap dress over it and stuffing her feet into flats.

She stalked to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, the one that was more magic than medicinal, took out what she needed, and stomped to the backyard. She muttered obscenities to herself as she bent on her knees to furiously draw the pentagram on the ground, slamming the candles in the correct spots and letting the familiar rush of magic fill her as the herbs burned.

She chanted the spell, opening her eyes to find the backyard empty. She must have done it wrong, she decided. Demons couldn't resist a summon.

Unless the person had already made a completed bargain, she realized, and she choked back a sob, kicking the ground and wincing at the shot of pain in her foot.

She took a deep breath and considered her options. Klaus had said he loved her, even if he hadn't said it to her face, and she would bet anything and everything that this was just another stupid stunt as he tried not to get his feelings hurt.

The best thing to do was find someone who hadn't done a summoning yet.

Fifteen minutes later, she was banging on Bonnie's front door, a basket of chalk, herbs, and candles held tightly in her hand.

Bonnie smiled when she saw Caroline on the doorstep and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for awhile."

"Me too," Caroline said, not bothering to sound cheerful, and Bonnie pulled back, a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Caroline took a shaky breath before telling the story, and Bonnie listened with sympathetic eyes.

"I need you to summon him."

"It sounds like he doesn't want to see you."

Caroline snorted. "He wants to see me too much. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure, Bon."

Caroline sighed in relief when Bonnie reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you," Caroline said, pulling her friend into a hug. "Thank you so much."

Caroline watched with twisting hands as Bonnie carefully drew the pentagram, the candles lighting up, herbs burning, and Caroline stood back, watching as Klaus materialized from seemingly thin air.

"You idiot," she hissed, and he turned around to face her.

"Caroline?"

She didn't bother with an answer, simply grabbing his necklaces and dragging his lips to hers. He responded immediately, his hands finding her waist, squeezing lightly, his tongue stroking hers as she twisted her fingers in his shirt.

"I love you," she mumbled between kisses. "I wanted to stay."

He pulled away, his eyes dark, lips swollen. "You can't unless you make a bargain. It's how it works, unfortunately."

"My soul for demon powers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You'll be mine," he muttered. "Your soul. I will never let you go."

"Good thing I'll have super cool demon powers just in case."

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! Did you think the storyline followed? Were there any parts that worked especially well? Any lines of dialogue you liked? Anything you think I can improve on? How was the smut?

Speaking of, I am nominated for the Klaroline Awards for Best Smut Author, Most Creative Author, and Best Caroline Author. You can head over to the klarolineawards tumblr page to vote for the finalists until August 4th.

Hugs!


	46. Animal Instinct

Summary: KC Mates and Caroline is NOT. PLEASED.

Contains: Almost no porn, but there's like, a little? Sort of? Too much for Love Anthology, so I stuck it here. Some angst, but hopeful ending.

* * *

Caroline was not fond of this whole "heat" business. Ever since Klaus had found her, her life had become infinitely more complicated, and she was not a fan.

She refused to say that she found him, since this stupid mate thing was supposed to be wolves-only, but _apparently_ unlocking his stupid hybrid curse had made every vampire of Klaus's bloodline able to have mates, and she was the unlucky one that ended up being Klaus's.

She didn't transform on the full moon, but for the last few months she'd been in a quivering oversensitive desperate haze during the week of the full moon, her new instincts difficult to fight, especially considering her heightened vampiric sex drive.

She'd succeeded so far, though, wrapping herself in his scent, literally in his sheets, and scooting as far away as possible from him to be a Caroline burrito on the other side of the bed. She was impressed with herself for resisting the pull of Klaus's warmth, his touch, and he had clearly been growing progressively more annoyed with her resistance.

It was the worst on the night of, and though Klaus had offered with an infuriating smirk and the shiver-inducing drag of his hand down her arm that he was willing to stay back and help her out, she snarled at him to go.

A major plus to vampirism was not having to deal with bleeding every month, but to be honest at this point she'd trade week-long insatiable sexual desire for her _Alpha_ (or whatever) for the period.

Every inch of her body desperately wanted to submit to him, to lower her eyes and bow her head and let him _take_ her, but she was not about that life, _thank_ you.

Unfortunately, her new bullshit Klaus-related instincts disagreed. Her core was throbbing almost painfully, her entire body coated with a thin sheen of sweat, the sheets damp from it and her arousal, skin sensitive to the point that every time she moved, the soft blankets would feel rough and stifling against her skin.

When he came back covered in dirt, smelling of the earth and blood and arousal and _him,_ she nearly burst into tears from sheer frustration.

She had never felt so unsexy in her life, never felt like such a fucking _mess_ , and the way he looked at her as he stood in the doorway, like she was the most precious, beautiful woman he'd ever seen, made her want to scream into a pillow.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, speeding to her bedside and smoothing the hair away from her face, making her entire body quake from just the chaste, almost sweet touch.

"I hate this," she said, her voice cracking. "I hate you. I hate you so much, but every part of my body wants you so bad it hurts. I can feel this _need_ clawing at me, inside my skin, to just let you do whatever you want to me. I haven't felt this helpless, this _weak_ , in so long, and I hate it. I _hate_ it."

The look he gave her was sympathetic, his fingers running through her hair, and she felt her entire body burn with need.

"Don't fucking touch me," she snapped, doing her best to wriggle away while wrapped in layers of sheets, and he sighed, dropping his hand.

"You're not weak, Caroline. It's the Omega instinct. You are the submissive to my dominant. Your monster craves it, as does mine. There's power in giving yourself to me completely. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Easy for you to say when you're the one I'd be giving myself to."

"Do you think this is easy for me? You in my bed dripping with need, bathed in my scent, your body begging to be taken."

"Probably a hell of a lot easier than it is for me," she bit out, every part of her screaming not to speak to her Alpha that way, and she gritted her teeth.

Klaus didn't seem all that bothered by it, however, simply looking at her with those blue, all-knowing eyes. "I like it when you speak your mind, love."

Her heart stopped pounding, her breathing evening, and she wanted to scream, to punch him, _hated_ that just him saying that he liked it when she argued made her monster calm, the warning signals that had been ringing inside of her abruptly ceasing.

"Is this what being sired feels like?" she asked, her sympathy for Tyler weeks ago resurfacing with vengeance, and Klaus smiled slightly.

"Doubtful. I'd hazard a guess that Tyler didn't desperately want to fuck me, although I suppose it's possible."

"This isn't funny."

"Apologies," he said easily. "In all seriousness, it's not. Tyler had no way to resist following orders. He desperately wanted to please me, and anything I asked he would have given. You have a choice. It's excruciating, I'm sure, but nonetheless it's a choice. I also did not have the overwhelming urge to protect him, the way I do for you."

"Protect?" she asked, frowning.

"You are mine, and I want you safe."

"I'm not yours," she said tiredly.

"You are. Every inch of you is screaming it. You've been bonded to me by ancient magic, and whether it's a curse or blessing is something only you can decide."

"It's a curse," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"For now," he said, reaching out to stroke her hair again. This time, she couldn't help but lean into his touch, needing the contact. "You'll let me claim you soon enough. I plan to make you shatter around my cock over and over until your mind goes blank with the pleasure of it and all you can say is my name, but only after you admit that you belong to your Alpha. My pretty little mate. My Caroline."

As he stroked her cheek, every piece of her vibrated with need, and she closed her eyes, letting herself relish in his touch for just a moment before she pulled away.

"You're not my Alpha."

"I will be."

She wasn't sure whether it was a threat or a promise.

 **XXX**

It was early morning, and Caroline hadn't slept since Klaus came in from his run. He'd disappeared into the shower for awhile, long enough that she suspected he was avoiding her, and when he came out she knew she'd been right.

He glanced at her, wincing slightly when he saw that she was looking right at him, but not commenting, instead pulling on flannel pajama pants and a henley. She'd told him very firmly when she found her entire room cleared from her mother's house and re-created in Klaus's mansion one day when she came home from school that he was to _sleep in actual clothes_ , and that he couldn't get hot so he had nothing to complain about.

He hadn't complained, though he'd shot her a knowing look when her eyes darted down to his abs as he pulled on a shirt.

She felt the other side of the bed dip as he got in, and the scrape of the fabric against her skin made her take a sharp breath, and they both laid next to each other silently, neither falling asleep or talking until Caroline broke the silence.

"I don't hate you. Not really."

Klaus stayed quiet, and Caroline took a shaky breath, trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"I just...I hate feeling like I don't have a choice. I hate feeling like my body will just do what you want it to do. It's scary."

"I don't want you to feel helpless, Caroline."

"But what if you did?" she asked, clumsily wriggling to turn around and face him in bed. "What if you wanted me to feel helpless and scared? Would I? Can you make me feel like that?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, clearly processing what she was trying to ask, his lips pressed in a thin line. She could practically see the gears turning in his mind, the moment of realization, the anger that flashed across his face.

He didn't ask, though. Didn't press. Simply looked at her without pity, but with understanding.

"No. It's not compulsion," he said quietly. "Your body calmed because...Well, let me put it this way. You have these new instincts that you don't understand, and you were scared, so your body was responding to your fear by looping back to what your first response is, which is to eliminate whatever is making you scared, in this case me. It's a feedback loop, you see. I could have said that I would never hurt you, or that you were safe, and it would have done the same thing. It's not about what I want, it's about your monster recognizing that you're not in danger."

Caroline blinked, processing his statement. "So, you're saying that this new...wolf...thing isn't making me obey you, it's just reacting to what those instincts would recognize as terror and trying to make me listen to them?"

"Precisely."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Promise?"

"Promise what, love?"

"That you'll never hurt me."

"You're my mate. I would never consciously do something that would cause you pain, and if anyone else were to try, they would be dealt with swiftly and painfully."

She shifted again, the arousal from his closeness and her reluctance almost painful now, and she closed her eyes, knowing her voice was thick with need when she spoke again. "Okay. And the weirdo Alpha possessiveness thing? You said I'm your Omega, but isn't that like, the lowest rung on the totem pole for wolves? Wouldn't I be your Alpha female if we're mates?"

"Werewolves and wolves are different, love. You're talking about pack dynamics, in which case you would, indeed, be my Alpha female. Werewolf mates are separate. It's the Alpha and the Omega to demonstrate who is dominant in the relationship between them."

"So you have all the power," she said quietly, and she could tell he knew that it wasn't really a question, which is why he hastened to correct her.

"No. I am dominant in that you're mine. I will protect you, I will keep you safe, and I will ensure your happiness and comfort."

"And are you mine?" she asked hesitantly.

His hand flinched, as though he were going to reach for her, but he stilled, pulling back. "I will crave you and only you for as long as I live, ergo forever."

"'Ergo'. You're so pretentious."

She saw the glint of teeth as he smiled before he spoke again. "It's not that I am yours any less than you are mine. It's the feeling of belonging. Your monster wants to belong to me. You want to take comfort and reassurance from me. Mine wants to possess you. I want to give you that comfort and receive your loyalty in return."

"You want my loyalty? After you killed my friends-"

"One friend, and the doppelganger came back to life," he pointed out.

"Not on purpose."

"Well, if your friend Salvatore the Elder-"

"Damon is _not_ my friend," she said dangerously, and his mouth clicked shut at he studied her for a moment before restarting his sentence.

"Elijah gave her an elixir, as I knew he would. He's ever so predictable, my brother. If... _certain people_ were to have left it well alone, it would have worked. Katerina would have been the vampire, my hybrid's uncle would have been the werewolf, and we all would have lived happily ever after," he said, and she scoffed.

"Right," Caroline said sarcastically, still uncomfortably aware of her need for him, and Klaus sighed.

"Look, sweetheart. No amount of... _discourse_...about my previous actions will resolve our problem, especially with you as you are now."

"So turned on I'm in pain, you mean?"

"You're in pain?" he asked, the sharpness in his voice making her flinch. "Where?"

"Everywhere," she said awkwardly, and his eyes flashed gold for just a moment.

"I understand that my advances are unwelcome," he said slowly. "However, I believe that it may be best to appease your need, if only for your own comfort."

She wasn't sure how to respond. Every inch of her body was screaming that she needed him to touch her, but she wasn't quite satisfied with his answers, wasn't quite sure she felt completely safe.

"I won't touch you," he said quietly. "Do you trust me, sweetheart?"

She found herself nodding.

He took off his shirt, ignoring her shriek of indignance, before lying back against the pillows, shoving the blanket down. Her mouth went dry when she saw the bulge in the pants sitting low on his hips, the tensed muscles of his abdomen, realized that he must have been as turned on as she was all this time.

"Come here."

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"Come here," he repeated, putting his hands behind his head, watching her with dark eyes. "I won't touch you, but you have to touch me for this to work."

"What? Why?"

"It should help," he said, and she stared at him for a second before she hesitantly disentangled herself from the sheets and moved over to him.

His scent was overwhelming, almost mouthwatering, and her breath caught at the first touch of her hand against his skin. He watched her as she hesitantly stroked his shoulder, her finger tracing the tattooed birds across his collarbone before her nail dragged down the stem of the feather. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat, and he followed the motions of her arm with his gaze before his eyes locked back on hers.

It was oddly empowering, having him melt under the barest brush of her fingers, and her lips parted slightly as her skin hummed from the contact, her sweatslick palm sliding across his chest, soothing the ache that had settled underneath her skin.

She watched as his abs contracted when her fingers brushed over his nipple, and her eyes flicked back to his. "Is this okay?"

It was a stupid question, really, she thought as he nodded, the chords of his neck tight, his teeth gritted, hands curled in the pillowcase behind his head. "You should feel better once you come, sweetheart," he said, his voice a low rumble through his teeth.

"I have. Repeatedly. It made it worse."

"From me," he said. "From my touch. I don't have to be initiating it, but you have to have some sort of skin contact."

Her breath felt like it was tearing through her lungs as she stroked his skin. Her body stopped aching slowly in favor of a much more pleasurable hum racing through her veins.

She hadn't realized how uncomfortable the fabric of her clothes against her oversensitive skin was until the pain lessened to let her focus on her need for his touch, and she vaguely registered that she'd practically torn off her top and cotton shorts, draping herself across him and pressing her entire front against his, her breasts crushed against his chest, nose buried in his neck. She shifted slightly, his covered cock brushing against her core, and she ground down against him.

The relief was instant, her fingernails clawing at his skin, leaving bloody scrapes in their wake as her orgasm crashed around her from just that simple touch, her breathing ragged. She vaguely realized that he was stroking her hair as she came down from her high, his other hand tracing her spine, and she slumped bonelessly across him.

"Better?" he asked quietly, his fingers threaded through her curls, and all she could do was nod, sound unable to escape her as she recovered.

She felt impossibly light, her breathing easy and deep, her body still quivering from aftershocks, and she opened her eyes slowly to look at Klaus, whose eyes were dark with want as he watched her gather herself. She stretched, sitting back to straddle him, her pussy wet enough to soak the flannel covering his cock.

She rolled her hips against him, her head falling forward as pressed her palms on his chest for balance. She could feel the need building up inside of her, overwhelming and powerful, greedy and insatiable.

For him.

"Again," she breathed.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :D :D Favorite parts? Semi-Smut okay? In character? Hugs!


	47. An Intriguing Little Thing

A/N: This was my present for joey-prue for the klaroline vacay event. The prompt was "Human!Caroline and Hybrid!Klaus". Thank you to Sophie for beta work.

Summary: After Caroline's parents get divorced, she moves to Atlanta with her father. Instead of keeping her in the dark, Bill decides to make sure his daughter can defend herself against supernatural threats. When Klaus Mikaelson comes to town and begins to pursue her, Caroline doesn't quite know what to think, but she knows she doesn't want anything to do with him. However, as she spends more time with him, she finds her carefully constructed defenses crumbling, and she's not sure whether she can escape now that she's tangled in his web. More importantly, she's not sure if she even wants to.

Contains: Plot, bloodsharing, mirror sex, other sex, etc.

* * *

 _"Hello  
I've waited here for you  
Everlong"_

 _Foo Fighters, "Everlong"_

* * *

When her parents had gotten divorced, Caroline hadn't been surprised. Even at 12, she had known that Steven the "family friend" and her father let their touches linger a bit too long on each other's arms, that they exchanged the looks mimicked by couples on television, that they were in love.

She had kept quiet, though. A rare thing for her, to be sure. She later learned that her mother had always known. It had been a marriage of convenience, since Mystic Falls wasn't exactly non-hetero-normative friendly and her mother wanted to be the Sheriff, a position traditionally held by a Forbes.

Still, once Steven had gotten impatient with the secrecy and her mother was settled in her job, her father could leave without causing the scandal of the century.

Caroline went with him.

It had been a close thing, to be sure. Elena and Bonnie had wanted her to stay, but her father had managed to sway her with promises of a new school with new friends and a varsity cheer squad with an excellent record.

Let it never be said that Caroline Forbes didn't strive for excellence.

So, she'd packed her bags, stuffed them in her Dad's trunk and looked out the window as she sped away from a small town life.

The new school was hard at first, the first day of freshman year a mess of observing the social hierarchy and planning her attack. Within two weeks, she was the youngest person on the varsity squad in years, had a guaranteed "in" at the cool table, and was the freshman representative to the Student Council.

It wasn't until she was 14 that her father sat her down and told her the truth. Vampires were a thing, apparently, and Mystic Falls was a beacon for the supernatural, so he'd gotten her the hell out.

Her father had signed her up for martial arts twice a week, private lessons so that she'd get more attention. He also introduced her to Slater, a vampire he knew who was trying to develop a synthetic blood substitute for feeding. He taught her everything she needed to know about vampires, including how to resist compulsion.

She'd devoured everything vampire-related she could find, and formed very strong opinions. Bella Swan was a vapid idiot, she identified with Cordelia Chase on a spiritual level, and she was very glad that she couldn't read minds like Sookie Stackhouse.

Caroline promised her dad she'd skipped the sex bits in those books when he caught her reading them, but they both knew she was lying.

She visited her mom during school breaks, and she had a scheduled Skype call with her once a week that usually didn't happen. She also inevitably drifted away from Bonnie and Elena over time, though they still kept in touch sporadically.

By her seventeenth birthday, she'd accepted that due to her incredibly busy schedule and intimidating level of badassery, she didn't have the time or energy for a relationship.

Until she met him.

 **XXX**

"Hello, love."

Caroline turned to face the stranger who'd spoken, noting the accent, high level of attractiveness, and distinctly vampiric vibe.

Alarm bells started going off in her head, but she fought to stay calm.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a coffee shop and I'm afraid I've gotten a bit lost. Could I trouble you for a point in the right direction? I'd be happy to buy you a drink in exchange."

She scoffed. "That's a terrible pick-up line."

"Come with me," he said, his pupils dilating, and she noticed the compulsion was harder to shrug off than usual, making a mental note to visit Slater for a brush-up. Still, she managed to shake her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

He looked faintly surprised before he grabbed her wrist, his fingernail biting into her skin.

"Ouch! What the hell?" she snapped, trying to tug her hand away, but he held her easily, swiping his thumb over the cut.

"Not on vervain, then," he muttered before pulling her to him, nosing her temple, breathing in her scent. His hand tangled in her hair to keep her in place, the other resting on her waist, and she was disgusted when she felt her body respond to his touch, the beginnings of arousal stirring in her lower belly.

It was incredibly creepy, and she struggled to get away, cursing when she realized they were alone, and screams for help would go unanswered. "Not a vampire. Haven't given me an aneurysm yet, so not a witch. You don't have the scent of a wolf," he listed in a low voice, as though thinking out loud. "What are you, exactly?"

"Just a normal person who really doesn't want to go out with a guy who tried to mind control her."

He gave her a dimpled smile that looked more amused than anything.

"Fair enough," he said, letting go of her, his hand landing on her shoulder to steady her when she stumbled slightly.

She shrugged it off, her nose wrinkling, and he watched her with a fleetingly calculating gaze. "My apologies. Shall we start over?"

She shrugged, deciding it wasn't in her best interests to hiss out the _'When pigs fly, you asshole'_ that was on the tip of her tongue.

"May I have your name, love?"

"Will it make you stop calling me 'love'?" she asked dryly.

"If that's what you want, sweetheart."

"Caroline," she growled. "My name is Caroline."

He grabbed her hand again, his palm warm and calloused against hers, and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you, Caroline. My name is Klaus."

Her breath caught, her eyes going wide, and she swallowed, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Klaus as in Klaus Mikaelson? As in the _Original_ Klaus Mikaelson?

She'd just rudely turned down Klaus Mikaelson for a date.

She was going to die.

"I see you've heard of me," he said smugly, and her eyes narrowed as she ripped her hand away from his. He let it go, watching her with thinly-veiled amusement.

"I'm still not going out with you," she said, figuring that she might as well die in style.

He laughed, his dimples on full display. "It's a pity. You're an intriguing creature, Caroline."

She scowled. "You're literally more than like, 50 times my age. It's some _serious_ cradle-robbing you're attempting here, pal."

He just smiled, and it was infuriating.

Something told her that he hadn't been trying to compel her just to feed on her. There wasn't such a thing as a coincidence regarding the supernatural, and there must be a reason that Klaus was there, that Klaus had found her specifically. Was it about her father?

"So, can I ask you why you're here?"

He gave her a dimpled smile that made fear, and an odd sort-of curiosity, churn in her lower belly. "I can't just be intrigued by a pretty woman and want to get to know her?"

She restrained an eyeroll, trying to remind herself that this man was _dangerous_ , and she didn't want to get herself killed for mouthing off too much, especially since he seemed to find it a turn-on rather than a reason to leave her alone, judging by the way he was looking at her. "I just think it's a little hard to believe. What do you want from me?"

"To buy you a drink," he said with wide, innocent eyes.

She scoffed. Her Dad had given her some life advice that always blared in her mind when she was alone with someone she shouldn't trust.

" _If your gut says 'run', you run, Caroline. It doesn't matter how nice he seems or whether he hasn't done anything wrong. Your body's telling you he's dangerous. Never ignore or doubt that feeling."_

The wood-tipped knife and small can of vervained pepper spray that she carried in her jacket felt heavy in her inner pocket, and she contemplated pulling one out. However, she knew that Klaus was faster and would probably see the move before she'd even reached in her pocket.

She knew she should be terrified, that she should feel like she was about to be a dead body in an alley, but she didn't. Her gut was screaming that Klaus wouldn't hurt her, at least not now.

"No thanks. I don't date thousand-year-old vampires."

"What about a platonic outing between friends?"

"We're not friends."

"But we've gotten to know each other so well already."

"If you can't take 'no' for an answer, that's an excellent indicator that I shouldn't go anywhere with you."

"I happen to have a very reliable source that indicated you're struggling in history."

"I'm not struggling," she said through gritted teeth. "Our teacher is boring and what he talks about in class is never on the test."

"I'll make you a deal, sweetheart. You go to coffee with me, and I'll give you a very detailed first-hand account of the Hundred Years War."

She stared at him for a second, completely thrown, before she scoffed, hitching her purse over her shoulder. "Or, you could just leave me alone. I like that option," she said, pushing past him to walk towards the bus stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline," he called after her, but when she whirled around to say that he most definitely _was not_ going to see her tomorrow, he was gone.

 **XXX**

He did, in fact, see her tomorrow, and every subsequent day for an entire month, "coincidentally" turning up when she was walking to school or her extracurriculars and insisting that he accompany her.

At first, she just ignored him. As time went on, though, he managed to bait her into conversations that always seemed to end with them arriving at whatever destination they were headed with her fuming with indignation and just _needing_ to get the last word while he watched her with a dimpled grin.

After the fourth time she'd stomped into her private Krav Maga lesson absolutely livid, her instructor had sat her down and told her very firmly that they were doing gym equipment only until she could spar safely, and that was the last straw.

"What is your _problem_?" she hissed after her lesson, marching out without having bothered to change and stopping short at the hungry look on his face, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously.

Her body was slick with sweat from exertion, the lycra workout clothes sticking to her like a second skin, and he was looking at her like he wanted to peel off every single inch of it.

"I wasn't aware I had one, love. I thought I was just courting a lovely young lady. Please, do enlighten me."

She wanted to punch him in his stupidly hot dimpled face.

"Stop stalking me. It's creepy and weird and _not attractive_."

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I think you might be secretly flattered by my attentions. I'm surprised no one's managed to snatch you up already."

"I'm not flattered, and I'm not an object to be snatched. I didn't just fall off the turnip truck yesterday, buddy. I know what it looks like when a guy just thinks I'm a challenge, and I am too smart to be seduced by you."

"So if you weren't busy...?" he asked, his voice curling around the words in a way that indicated that she should be suspicious.

"I wouldn't date you anyway because you have literally zero boundaries," she snapped.

"Watch your tone with me, Caroline. I've murdered for less."

She recoiled, noting that the anger gleaming in his eyes seemed genuine. Maybe she'd overestimated her wriggle room for rudeness.

She took a deep breath and tried to make her tone as polite as possible when she spoke again. "Look, here's some friendly advice. Trying to woo me or whatever by bothering me all the time won't work. It might have back in the stone ages when women weren't people, but now it won't fly."

She could see the gears turning in his mind, and it was almost scary how calculating his face looked in that moment.

"How, then?" he asked, his voice low as he walked to her, his body close, face just inches away from hers. "How do I successfully woo you, Caroline?"

She bit her lip, her brain screaming for her to tell him it would never happen, but words spilled out before she could filter them.

"Show me you're worth it."

He gave her a predatory smile, leaning forward so that their noses would touch if she moved even the smallest bit. "I'll make you a bargain, Caroline."

"I'm listening," she said quietly, unable to fight down the hitch in her breath when he put his hand on her hip, leaning to speak into her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin as he spoke.

"If you truly want me to go, look into my eyes and tell me that you want me to leave and never speak to you again. I will. However, I think that you do want me, Caroline. You like the fire I ignite within you when I challenge you, how I make you ache for me when I touch you. I think you enjoy this much more than you're letting on. I think it excites you that someone so _evil_ has a bit of a soft spot for you, and only you."

She swallowed, trying to snipe at him, to tell him that he clearly couldn't take a hint and _obviously she did not want him_ , and to pretty please leave her alone, but the words got stuck in her throat.

She just glared at him, and she felt his lips brush her ear ever-so-lightly as he pulled away to look at her, and she couldn't find it in herself to flinch away.

"Say it and I will, Caroline," he repeated, her name rolling off of his lips in a way that made her shiver, a familiar tightness forming in her lower belly.

"I..." she began, trailing off, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She'd never felt so desired as she did right then, and it terrified her that she'd grown to like him, that she didn't want to run.

She never had.

She opened her eyes, and she half-wished that he'd get tired of waiting and leave as her so that she didn't have to make the decision, because she knew in her heart of hearts what she wanted.

Her mind tried to override every other piece of her that was screaming for her to say yes, and he was still there, his eyes fixed on her face, looking at her like she was his _everything._ It made her face flush, her nipples tightening against the fabric of her sports bra, the space between her thighs throbbing, suddenly feeling unbearably empty.

He inhaled, his pupils dilating, and she flinched, thinking he was trying to compel her, but she didn't feel the familiar pull she needed to resist.

It was lust, she realized, her eyes widening as he stared at her. He could pick up the scent of her arousal, could tell that her body craved him, and he _wanted_ her.

Or if he didn't, if this was all a trick, he was an _excellent_ actor.

Her eyes darted down to his lips, her tongue sliding over her lower lip, and she saw his mouth pull into a smirk before she met his eyes again.

"This is just a chance, okay? One date," she said, her voice shaking slightly as she looked him in the eye, her lips set in a stern line.

He had a self-satisfied grin stretched across his face that she strongly associated with people who were dicks when they won Monopoly, and she couldn't help but feel like she'd made a terrible mistake.

"You screw up, and we're over. I don't care how old and powerful you are; I'm not going to let you walk all over me," she added in an effort to not look like a pushover.

"Understood, sweetheart," he said, and the casual indulgence in his tone made her bristle, but the triumph, the _pride_ in his eyes made her pause, her breath catching.

She waited for him to tuck a curl behind her ear or lean in or _something_ , and when he just stood there, looking perfectly at ease, she realized he was waiting for her to initiate. To choose.

To admit to herself that he was what she wanted.

As she laid her hands on his shoulders, his henley soft under her fingers, she couldn't help but think that she was selling her soul to the devil.

But wasn't it better to have him on her side?

She slowly leant in to press her lips to his.

The kiss was chaste at first, slow and sweet, but still leaving her breathless. She pulled away after a few seconds, resting her forehead against his, suddenly aware of how _close_ they were, of the weight of his hands against her waist, the scent of him surrounding her.

She wanted more.

He was looking at her with unrestrained lust, and any doubt about how he felt fled her mind in that moment before she kissed him again, their lips meeting in drugging strokes that made her eyes heavy as she focused on the feeling of it.

His tongue flitted across the seam of her mouth, and she let her lips fall open, letting him taste her. She was pressed completely against him, and she let out a soft sigh as his tongue stroked along the back of her teeth.

A low rumble escaped his throat, and he kissed her more roughly, trailing his fingers down her side in a simple touch that made her knees buckle, her hands fisting the back of his shirt to stay pressed against him. Her lower belly was aching, her nipples finding friction against her bra as she shifted against his chest.

She realized his hand had settled, curled possessively on her hip, and she let out a soft moan against his mouth as his other hand found her hair, the slight tug of her curls as he wound them around his fingers making her core clench.

She froze when someone cleared their throat, hastily breaking away from Klaus and backing up to let the girl in the tracksuit pass by with her golden retriever.

She let her mind speed up to her slightly shaken and very aroused body, and her eyes locked on Klaus, who had his hands in his jean pockets and was grinning at her.

His lips were tantalizingly swollen from her kisses, and she had to shake herself back to the present before she could grab his necklaces and tug his mouth back to hers.

"Be ready tomorrow at six. I'll take you for dinner," he said, and she nodded, trying not to be too embarrassed at how ragged her breathing was, knowing her hair must look like a mess.

He grabbed her hand. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation, certain that he was about to pull her close to kiss her again, but he just pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline," he said, dropping her hand and speeding off, leaving a rustle of leaves behind.

 **XXX**

Caroline hummed in contentment, nuzzling against Klaus's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her legs were tangled with his, his arm holding her securely in place as she traced the tattoo on his shoulder with her fingertips.

They'd been together for four months now, and Caroline could honestly say that she was happier than she'd been in a long time. Still, somehow she couldn't help but feel like Klaus was hiding something, like he was growing irritable and edgy, and it made her nervous.

"Why are you really here, Klaus?" she asked impulsively. "I can tell you're hiding something, and it's stressing me out."

His hand froze where it was, his body stiffening, and she pulled back to look at him expectantly. "I can't tell you that, love."

"I can't be with someone who isn't honest with me," she said bluntly.

"That's quite the ultimatum," he said, stopping in place to stare at her calculatingly, his eyes glittering, and she met his gaze unflinchingly.

She'd gotten comfortable with him over the past few months, more confident that he'd never hurt her, but her heart was still pounding in her chest when she spoke, nervous that she'd finally pushed too much. "I guess so."

He was quiet for a moment before he propped his head on his arm, looking at her intently. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, staring at her consideringly. "You must understand, Caroline, that what I'm about to tell you is very private. It is of the utmost importance that you tell no one. I'm giving you my trust, sweetheart, and no matter how great my feelings are for you, I will be most displeased if you betray me."

"Okay," she said quietly. "Tell me."

By a few sentences in, Caroline was enthralled by the story he painted, how he lived as a human, how his family was turned... The truth about the Sun and Moon Curse, which she'd never heard of anyway.

How he'd found the doppelganger, how she'd escaped, and how he'd finally found the next one.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you being here?" she asked, frowning, before she felt absolute terror grip her, her eyes widening. "Wait, I'm not the doppelganger, am I?"

He had the nerve to laugh at her, and she shoved him in the chest. "What?"

"No, sweetheart. You are most definitely not the doppelganger."

"Then why?"

His smile dropped, and he gave her a searching look, as though he was trying to anticipate her reaction to what he was about to say.

"You know the doppelganger," he said, and she'd never heard him sound so hesitant. So...nervous.

"Who is it?" she asked, a ball of dread building in her stomach.

"Elena Gilbert," he said, and she felt her face heat, her throat burning, and Klaus winced. "I understand that she's your friend, sweetheart, but I'll find a way for her—"

"So you were using me. You were using me this entire time," Caroline said, practically shaking with rage, her nails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists, tears building in her eyes as she threw the covers off, marching to her dress and pulling it on.

Of course it was about _Elena_ , no matter how many states away she was, she'd always be second place.

"No," he said immediately, clearly a little bit thrown at what she'd chosen to take offense at. "Do you honestly think I'd trust you with this information if I was simply using you?"

"Then why me?" she snapped. "Why are you with me if you want Elena?"

"Caroline, listen to me. If I had just been after the doppelganger, I would have left that day with all the information I needed. I stayed for you."

She scoffed, her breath catching as she tried not to look like she cared, struggling to zip up her dress without bending over. "Yeah. Okay. What could I possibly have done in those two hours to make you want to stay?"

He sat up, watching her as she realized the zipper was broken (and wasn't that just _great_ ). "Well, in the interest of honesty, once it became clear that you couldn't be compelled, I thought you might be an untriggered werewolf—"

"Seriously?"

"To be fair, sweetheart—"

"Don't call me sweetheart," she snapped, mentally thanking the pinterest gods as she folded the bodice down and tied it to make it a skirt before grabbing one of Klaus's shirts to wear as a top (she'd burn it later).

"To be fair, _Caroline_ , you were quite irritated with me and could not be compelled, both of which suggest—"

"Newsflash, Klaus: I was irritated because you attempted to compel me and then wouldn't take no for an answer when you asked me out. I think that's a pretty good reason to be mad."

"Fair enough," he ground out, and she could tell that he was furious. "However, I stayed once I knew you weren't a werewolf as well."

"Kudos to you for staying even when I'd stopped being useful for your stupid ritual. What are you using me for now? Sex? Am I a pastime while you wait for the next full moon?"

His eyes darkened, veins protruding on his face, and she found herself pinned against the wall with his hips as he looked at her with black, bottomless eyes. "If you were a simple pastime, the doppelganger would have died a tragic, mysterious death _months_ ago," he hissed through gritted teeth, the chords of his neck pulled tight. "I want you, Caroline. I thought that you wouldn't take kindly to me killing your friend, so I took steps to ensure you'd stay by guaranteeing her survival. I need to procure the elixir so that she'll live through the ritual."

Her mouth moved soundlessly for a few seconds as she processed before the words slipped out before she could stop them. "Are you frigging serious right now? You think after lying to me for literally months, manipulating me, and plotting to kill my childhood best friend, you could convince me to stay with you by still killing her, but making sure she comes back to life? Are you _insane_?"

He seemed to realize that 'yes' was not the correct answer to any of those questions, and remained silent.

"I cannot believe you. How can you—God, I cannot _even_ with you right now."

She shoved him away, but he held fast, his fingers wrapping around her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Let go," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

"I was going to tell you once the elixir was complete. It takes five full moon cycles," he said, his voice sharp. "Don't pretend that I had ill intent in this particular case, Caroline. I was attempting to keep you from being angry."

"Well that's clearly working out super well for you."

"Caroline..." he growled warningly.

"Does Elena have to die in both of these scenarios?"

"No, in the one where you stay with me, she's resurrected."

"Oh, so now you're emotionally blackmailing me too? Stay with you or Elena dies?" she asked, trying to wrench her arm away from him. Instead, he grabbed her other wrist, pinning them to the wall and leaning in until they were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I give you my word that, whether you stay with me or not, I will give your precious doppelganger the elixir. She'll live through the ritual."

She met his eyes, which had faded back to deep blue, the veins receding, and held his gaze. "Don't lie to me again."

He ducked his head in a nod, and she could see the tension flood out of his body, his grip on her wrists loosening. "In the interest of honesty, I will lie if I believe it's the only way keep you safe."

She pursed her lips, thinking it over, before nodding slowly. "Fine."

He gave her a predatory smile that made heat gather between her legs, her skin suddenly tingling, highly aware of his mark still dried on her inner thighs.

He leaned toward her to brush his lips against her jaw before tugging harshly on her earlobe with his teeth, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Her knees went weak as his hand slid up the back of her thigh, tipping her head to the side to let him kiss her neck. "Come back to bed?" he asked, though it was clearly an order, and she let out a soft gasp in response as he tugged away her dress-skirt-thing and pulled her back to his bed, pressing her against the mattress. The borrowed shirt barely covered her ass, and he nipped her neck as he gently parted her legs to slide inside of her.

"I won't let you leave me, Caroline," he whispered, his tone making her shiver, and she let out a soft moan in response, burying her face in his neck.

 **XXX**

"Be safe, Care-bear," Bill said, hugging his daughter in the airport lobby. "And let me know if you need anything while you're at your Mom's."

"I will. Thanks, Daddy."

"Text me when you land."

"Will do," she said, giving him a thumbs up and a huge smile before curling her hand around her bag and walking to the metal detectors.

The smile slipped off her face as soon as she turned away.

She'd grown out of the shallow girl she'd been to a more confident version of herself, and though she knew that it was hard for her mother and her old friends to see how much she'd grown, and it could be exhausting to visit sometimes.

Klaus said he'd arrive later that night, once the elixir had been FedEx'd.

She listened to her iPod the whole flight, also trying to mentally prepare for another week of her mother saying how much she'd missed her before proceeding to ignore her existence, and Bonnie and Elena having enough inside jokes that she'd never possibly catch up.

Once Caroline landed, she turned on her phone and saw that her mother had texted her during her flight that she had a last minute problem at work, and she'd sent Elena to pick her up. All of Caroline's careful preparation went out the window when she met Elena's mysterious new boyfriend Stefan.

 _Vampire,_ her instincts shrieked, but she pasted on a smile anyway, shaking his hand and introducing herself while trying to figure out how to get away and call Klaus. Stefan would have supernatural hearing, so she couldn't do it until she got home.

Elena chattered about school and their new history teacher, peppering Caroline with questions about how things in Georgia were and how Cynthia (her step-sister) was. Caroline was careful to stay bubbly and perky, countering Elena's questions with some of her own before asking where Bonnie was.

"Oh, she's...busy," Elena said vaguely, and Caroline frowned.

"Busy with what?"

"You know. Stuff."

"Stuff...?" Caroline asked slowly, trying to fight off the hurt at Elena's unwillingness to confide in her.

"Her grams died," Elena said hesitantly, and Caroline winced.

"Oh."

"Yeah. She's been pretty messed up lately."

Caroline couldn't help but think that there was something Elena wasn't telling her. Still, she forced some cheer as they had an incredibly awkward dinner at the Grill. The only thing Caroline enjoyed about the whole experience was slowly poking holes in Stefan's supposed background story while Elena tried to change the subject.

"Do you need any help carrying your bag?" Stefan asked once they got back to Caroline's house, and she bristled at his offer.

There was no way she was inviting some random vampire inside of her house.

"No. I think I'm good. Thanks for offering, though," she said, giving Stefan an obviously fake smile and picking up her suitcase to walk inside with it, ignoring Elena's hurt expression.

She lugged her suitcase up the stairs to her childhood bedroom and nearly dropped it when she saw someone on her bed waiting for her, squeaking in surprise before she realized it was Klaus.

"Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry, love."

"How did you get in here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am. I just never gave you an invitation."

"Your mother let me in."

"You compelled her?" Caroline asked with horrified, wide eyes.

"No. My car 'broke down' and I said I was a tourist and asked to use her phone. She was quite accommodating."

She'd have to talk to her mother about letting strangers into their house, she decided. How a cop could have such bad personal safety habits was beyond her.

"Join me, love?"

She scoffed, squatting to unzip her suitcase. "Please. I know exactly how that would end, and I need to unpack first."

She could feel his gaze on her as she bent down to move her clothes from her luggage to her dresser, and she inwardly rolled her eyes. He was probably watching her ass.

Ugh. Men.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Boring."

"I could have gone with you and made it less boring."

"I didn't want to join the mile-high club."

"Whyever not?"

She gave him a look that told him in no uncertain terms that he should stop pushing it, and he gave her a dimpled grin.

"Fine then. On to more important matters. When will you talk to the doppelganger?"

"We only have a few days, so I'll talk to her tomorrow," Caroline said as she put up her hair. "They aren't on break at the same time as me, so we'll have a few hours to ourselves while they're in school. I'll have to figure out how to corner her. She has a new boyfriend, though. I think he's a vampire. That might make things a little harder."

Klaus nodded, watching as she slipped her bra out from under her shirt and dropped it to the floor with her jeans.

She fell into bed with a thump, wriggling to curl against him, and he slid his arm around her, his fingers absently tracing circles on the skin of her waist under her shirt. "Did you happen to catch his name?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he nodded, his expression turning calculating. "I know Stefan, actually. He used to be a ripper, but it seems that he's managed to control himself. Pity."

"Klaus," Caroline groaned, and she saw him give a dimpled smile out of the corner of her eye, clearly having just been fishing for a reaction (though probably not exactly lying about his opinion). "Do you think he'll be a problem?"

"Oh, undoubtedly. Self-righteous martyr type. I'm not surprised, to be honest. Has a brother who's much more fun. If they both dote on Elena the same way they did Katerina, I'm sure we can use one or both as leverage should your talk not go as planned."

Caroline hummed in agreement. She didn't exactly approve of using people as leverage, but it was better than compulsion or outright torture.

"Maybe I'll try to get to know him a bit before I talk to Elena. He might be less likely to kill me that way."

"Not too well," Klaus said. "I can't let him steal you away."

"Oh, he already has. We're planning a June wedding. You're invited," she said teasingly, and she giggled as he flipped her over, pinning her wrists above her head and bending to nose her jaw.

"Hmm. Unlikely."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her fingers in his hair and grinding against him. "I know. Against my better judgment, I kind of like you."

"Kind of?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, and she moaned as he bent to nip her ear. "I think you're a bit more fond of me than that. Don't you?" he breathed, and she shivered.

"Maybe," she said teasingly, smiling as he bent to press his lips against hers. She let her mouth fall open immediately with a soft sigh, his tongue stroking along the back of her teeth and teasingly flicking against the roof of her mouth, making her core clench, her nipples tightening against the fabric of her top. There was something undeniably passionate about his kisses, how he practically devoured her with the frenzied clash of lips, teeth, and tongue, and before him she'd never been turned on by just kissing.

He gently pried her hands from his hair and pinned them on either side of her head against the mattress before pulling up to look at her. His eyes were dark, his lips slightly swollen, and it gave her a huge high to know that the most powerful supernatural being wanted her this much, that he was this affected by her body near his. She moaned softly as he ground against her, knowing her cotton shorts were probably damp with her need for him.

His gaze darted down her body, taking in the tank top bunched around her waist to her mussed hair before locking on her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Caroline."

Her breath caught at the pure reverence in his voice when he spoke, the way he looked at her with wild-eyed need, and she let her eyes close as he moved one of his hands to stroke her cheek with his knuckles, the slight sensation making her shiver.

She opened her eyes again, her breath catching when he trailed the fingers of his other hand along the skin of her waist, fiddling with the end of her top and moving down until his face was level with her navel before beginning to edge it up her body, following the trail of the hem with open-mouthed sucking kisses, marking her creamy skin with large red blotches.

"Klaus..."

She felt him smile against her skin before he scraped along her ribcage with his blunt teeth, the pleasurable sting making her gasp, her hand falling to tangle in his hair, wanting to drag his face back to hers, but he growled low in his throat, and she let him go, feeling the ache between her thighs pulse from the sound.

"I want to mark you," he mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear, and she squirmed as he continued to kiss his way up her body to her breasts, pushing the fabric up to expose them.

"Take it off."

The firm tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and she did as he asked, letting the fabric fall to the floor. She was practically squirming with anticipation, her nipples tightening from the cool air, and she panted out Klaus's name when he ran his tongue along the underside of her breast, the tip dipping into the crease, making her claw at the sheets, a soft whine caught in her throat.

Her back arched as he tugged her nipple between his teeth before closing his lips, the hot wet suction causing an almost embarrassingly loud moan to fall from her lips. His hand was braced on her hip to keep her from grinding against him for relief as the other palmed her breast, his fingertips dragging along the underside in frustratingly soft brushes that made her ache.

"You like that, sweetheart?" he asked between hot, open-mouthed kisses to the tops of her breasts.

"Yes," she breathed, tipping her head so that he could press kisses up her collarbone to her neck. "I need more..."

He dragged his tongue along the hollow of her throat, scraping his blunt teeth across the sensitive skin of her neck, and she let out a breathy moan, her eyes closing.

"More?" he mumbled against her skin, his stubble rubbing against her. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

It was torture, the way he teased her, his nips and licks making her belly tighten, her toes curling as she tensed, lifting her hips to try to get friction where she needed it most. "I want you inside of me."

"Not yet," he said softly, pressing down on her hip with a surprising amount of gentleness considering his strength. "I want to mark every inch of your skin with my tongue, worship your body..."

"Please, Klaus."

"Patience," he said, his tone thick with lust. "Just let me touch you."

"Klaus, come on," she whined, her eyes shut tightly, her breathing ragged. She could feel him against her inner thigh, hot and throbbing and _hard_ , and she wasn't sure how he managed to turn her into a quivering, needy mess whenever he touched her, but _god_ was it worth it.

"So impatient."

She could hear the smirk in his tone despite her shut eyes, knew he liked how much she wanted him, and if that would make him fuck her, she would beg as much as he wanted.

She was so _close_.

"I need you now," she said through ragged breathing, knowing her shorts were probably soaked through, her pussy aching from lack of friction, and she didn't even mind that he tore her favorite pajama shorts in half as long as he _fucked her_.

He buried himself inside of her in one smooth thrust, and her eyes rolled back in her head as her arms wrapped around him, her face buried in his shoulder. "You feel so good," she panted, her voice muffled against his skin, and she could feel how tense he was, knew that he was holding himself back from taking her hard and fast, worried he'd hurt her.

The thought fled her mind when he hit her g-spot, her hissed string of expletives and _please, Klaus_ making him smirk, and she was so close, needed to come so _badly..._

"I want to try something," she panted out, her fingers digging into his back. "Drink."

He gave her a look of such wide-eyed "have you gone batshit" incredulity that she almost laughed, despite the tension filling her that she needed to snap, her release so close that she could almost _taste_ it.

She offered him her neck, and he swallowed, his veins creeping along his cheeks. "I want to," she said, closing her eyes.

The prick of pain was worth the euphoria she felt from him drinking from her, her blood humming in her veins as it left her, and she came hard around him with a strangled moan.

He pulled back as soon as he spilled inside of her moments later, and quickly bit into his wrist, holding it out to her. "Drink, love."

She wrapped her fingers around his arm and brought it to her mouth, running her tongue along the rapidly-healing cut, her eyes glazing from the strangely delicious taste.

She slumped against him, her face buried in his shoulder. "We should do that again," she said, and she felt his chest rumble beneath her cheek as he laughed.

"What?"

He hummed. "Sometimes I forget that you're so young."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I just can't wait to see you in a few centuries."

"A few centuries?" she asked, smiling slightly. "I'm human, Klaus."

"I'll convince you eventually."

"So confident. How do you plan on managing it?" she asked teasingly, and he laughed quietly, tugging her by the hip to straddle him.

"I have my ways, sweetheart. You'll be mine forever. You'll see."

She giggled, bending to kiss him. She liked it when he spoke to her like that, the possessive way he looked at her. Sometimes she wondered about whether they could have a forever, but she usually dismissed it. Klaus must have found romance more than a few times over the centuries. There was no reason for her to be any different.

Still though, it was nice to feel wanted, if only for a little while.

 **XXX**

Caroline walked out of Elena's house. The full moon was that night, and their talk had gone well, though Elena seemed to be more focused on making sure Stefan didn't do anything stupid than actually saving herself.

Sure, Elena was an idiot, but Elena was _her_ idiot, and she didn't want her to die.

She'd taken the elixir with minimal prompting, and Caroline was feeling totally fine about it until a hand was clapped over her mouth, and she was flashed away.

Her captor "Damon" was some asshole who flung sarcastic one-liners out every five seconds, called her "Barbie", and looked kind of like a blue-eyed chihuahua turned into a human. When they sped to a stop, he gagged her and told her that she was "insurance".

She found out what that meant a few hours later when she was tugged in front of Klaus, her eyes stinging with tears as Damon wrapped his arm round her neck.

"Free Stefan or she dies."

Klaus seemed completely unruffled by this, simply flashing to the ritual ground to drag Stefan back to them, and he broke the vampire's neck, dropping him at Damon's feet.

"Give her to me," Klaus said calmly, though Caroline could detect the hint of fury in his tone.

"Hmmm...No."

A flash of pain, and Caroline's world went black.

 **XXX**

She woke with a sharp breath to Klaus's fingers running through her hair, which was spilling over his thighs from where her head rested in his lap, her throat burning with a foreign kind of thirst. The world around her was glowing with a sharp brightness.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"What happened?" she breathed.

"Salvatore the elder snapped your neck to try to exchange you for Stefan during the ritual. Needless to say, Stefan wasn't sacrificed, and a different Salvatore ended up dying for the cause. Your new fondness for bloodsharing is quite convenient, however. You gave me quite the scare before I realized that you were in transition."

"No," she breathed, sitting up and scrambling to look in her full-length mirror, feeling her eyes fill with tears as she watched the fangs break through her gums. "Oh my god. My dad's going to kill me."

"You need to feed, sweetheart."

"I can't."

"You can," he said, cupping her cheek and looking at her, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. "You will be an amazing vampire, Caroline. Your father will forgive you, I'm sure."

"He won't."

"Well, you can drink and find out, or die in transition never having tried."

She nodded, biting her lip and reaching out a shaking hand to take the cup of blood he offered her, downing it in a few gulps and licking her lips, the euphoric feeling of being _fed_ filling her.

"Feel better, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she said, closing her eyes, burying her face in his neck. "Sort of. I mean, I know the effects and stuff. Everything's just...super intense."

She was suddenly aware of being pressed completely against him, of the way his fingers felt in her hair, the way he held her body close. His scent was addictive, his touch burning her skin in the best way. Arousal stirred in her belly, and she squirmed against him, whimpering softly.

"And that'll be the heightened sex drive, sweetheart," Klaus said, and did he really have to sound so _pleased_ with himself?

"Klaus," she whined as his hand moved between her thighs to press the heel of his palm against her center through her shorts, and she rested her hands on his shoulders to anchor herself.

"I must admit, I'm not exactly disappointed that you've transitioned," he said casually, pressing his thumb against her clit through the fabric, making her shudder in his arms, her knees wobbling. "It's a pity I'll no longer be able to mark your skin with my mouth under your clothes, but there are so many other possibilities that have opened. I've noticed that you like it rough sweetheart, that your fingernails break skin as you try to rub against me, begging for me to fuck you harder..."

"Yes," she hissed, her hips grinding against his hand.

"I've been hesitant, as I'm sure you've gathered, not wanting to accidentally hurt you. In my fantasies, however, I've enjoyed every inch of you in all ways."

"Me too," she breathed, pulling back, and he smirked.

"I'd love to hear them, if you're willing."

The way his voice curled around the words made her cheeks heat, and she bit her lip, looking away.

"Come now, Caroline," he said, his voice low and smooth. "I want to hear all the filthy scenarios you dream up. Tell me what you think of when you touch yourself, how I take you in your mind when you come around your fingers."

"How do you know it's you?" she asked with a small, wicked smile, and his eyes flashed gold, something she'd never seen, and her lips parted slightly, her eyes wide.

"I'm a hybrid now, sweetheart. Remember?" he whispered, making her shiver with need, her core clenching at the way he was looking at her. "My wolf wants you just as much as the rest of me, but I must admit that it's a bit more on the possessive side."

She took a sharp breath, heat pooling between her thighs, her nipples tightening, her want for him overwhelming, and the idea that he wanted to take her, to _possess_ her, strangely intriguing. Exciting, even.

"Now, tell me what you think of when you touch yourself," he repeated, and she shivered at the all-consuming look of want in his eyes as he looked at her, could feel his hard cock throbbing against her hip.

"I have a few," she admitted, her core tightening.

"Which is your favorite?"

Her cheeks were burning. She'd realized that he liked it when she was so consumed with pleasure that she lost her composure, how she'd let go of her shyness when they were alone. She admittedly was still a bit insecure about telling him what she thought about, what she _wanted,_ but the way he looked at her when she got the words out made it worth it.

She swallowed audibly, trying to block out his much-too-smug smile. "My favorite is where you take me against the wall," she said, feeling her core clench as she spoke, her breath hitching.

"And how do I take you, sweetheart? My tongue? Do you wonder as you rub your clit with your fingers how my tongue would feel against you instead?" he asked softly, nosing her jaw, and she bit back a moan as he squeezed her breast hard, his other hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck, licking a wet trail along her jugular. "Do you imagine the way my hands would feel cupping your arse as I lift you, your thighs spread wide for me, legs over my shoulders as I lick your pussy until you shatter?"

She nodded, letting out a strangled moan as he slid his hand down her shorts and under the lace of her panties, her hips jerking as he found her clit. "I've thought of it many times, I'll admit. I love the way you taste, sweetheart, love the way your breath hitches when I curl my tongue just right as my fingers press against your walls. You make the most delicious sounds for me when you come."

He ripped her shorts away followed by the soaked scrap of lace that had covered her before turning her in his arms to face the mirror, her back against his chest, his hands kneading her sensitive breasts through her thin tank top.

"Is that what you want?" he prodded, and she moaned as he pinched her nipples roughly, the pain receding as quickly as it had started, though the sensation had sent jolts of arousal to her core.

"I mean, I wouldn't say no," she said through ragged breathing, and she felt him smile against her neck.

"But it's not your favorite?" he asked, his voice low and rough.

She shook her head, closing her eyes as one of his hands trailed down the valley between her breasts to splay across her stomach. "Tell me," he said softly, placing sucking kisses against her neck.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, her voice breathless, and she felt him smile against her neck.

"Tell me more," he mumbled, his palms hot on her hips as he ground against her. He'd clearly undressed at some point, and his cock was pressing against her ass.

"I want your cock inside of me," she said, and the way he groaned at how the words fell off her tongue made her feel hot and sexy and _desirable_.

"Keep talking," he said through gritted teeth, and she moaned as he rubbed her clit, his other hand still playing with her nipple. "Tell me your fantasy, Caroline. Tell me how I claim you."

Her undead heart stuttered in her chest.

"I..." she started, her breath catching when he pinched her clit as he built her up, her lower belly tightening, toes curling as she dangled on the precipice before Klaus abruptly stopped. "Klaus," she whined, rolling her hips to try to get friction, whimpering when he removed his hand completely.

"Not until you tell me what you want," he mumbled as he brushed soft kisses against her neck.

"I want you to take me from behind against the wall with your cock," she said quickly, her breathing ragged as she squirmed, trying to get friction. "I want you to dig your nails into my thighs while you fuck me hard. I love the way it feels when you pull my hair and kiss my neck."

The descriptions fell more easily with every word she spoke, and she moaned as Klaus tangled his fingers in her hair like she'd asked, brushing the head of his cock against her entrance.

"I like it when you're rough with me," she admitted, her cheeks burning, and she heard him chuckle.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she said, the word a strangled moan, and he nuzzled her neck as his hand drifted back down her torso, making her center pulse with anticipation. "Please," she gasped, and she let her head fall back against his shoulder as he entered her in one smooth thrust, his fingers circling her clit in quick, rhythmic stroked, and she felt herself hurtling towards her release, her body tightening, an odd prickle in her cheeks.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look," Klaus said, his voice a tight, low rumble, and she looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were black, veins creeping along her cheeks, fangs extending from her gums, and Klaus was looking at her in the mirror over her shoulder as he fucked her, his eyes flashing yellow as he drank her in. She let her gaze wander to where his hand was tugging her nipple, below to where he was rubbing her clit as his cock was slid in and out of her, coated in her arousal, and she arched her back as she came harder than she had in her life, her body shaking against him as she rode out her high until her limbs were heavy, her body sated.

Klaus came inside of her moments later, and she moaned as he fucked her through his release, her oversensitive walls clenching around him.

She slumped in his arms as she caught her breath before standing on shake legs and flopping onto the bed, curling on her side.

"Stay with me," she half-asked, snuggling under the covers. She felt safe when he pulled her against his chest, her face buried in his neck as he stroked her hair.

"Always, Caroline."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Did you think that the relationship-building worked? Did you like the concept? How was the smut? Do you have any favorite lines or moments? I'd love to know what you think :D

I wrote two other gifts for the vacay event, but they were pinch hits, so I want to edit them and make them better before I post them, since I had such limited time. You can still read them on my Ao3 (same username - Angelikah) or find the links of the klarolinevacay tumblr. :)

Hugs!


	48. Caroline goes to NOLA Version 22

Summary: Caroline goes to NOLA and she and Klaus have sex (Version no. 22). Unbeta'd.

Contains: Dirty talk, from behind, possessive!klaus, minimal plot

* * *

In Caroline Forbes's humbly _correct_ opinion, there were two kinds of people: People who got places on time, and people who were assholes. She was born the morning after her due date, and from that moment onward had resolved that being late just wasn't her thing. She was never late. It just didn't happen.

When she'd told herself that she'd find Klaus after exactly one decade of exploration on her own, she didn't expect the last day to be this soon.

Needless to say, she was a bit antsy when she stood on his doorstep staring at the door, hand poised to knock when she finally got up the nerve. Before she could finally let her knuckles touch the wood (and really, she was going to, _really_ ), the door swung open, Klaus standing there expectantly.

"Hello, love."

"Hey," she said, almost shyly.

They stood there in silence, just looking at each other. Klaus looked good, not that she'd expected anything else. before Klaus spoke again. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be great."

He held the door and she walked past him to stand in the foyer before turning to him, noting how stiff he was, his hands clasped behind him. "What brings you here, sweetheart?"

She swallowed, her tongue sliding over her dry lips as she felt nervousness coil inside of her lower belly. "You," she said, trying not to let her voice quiver, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Me?" he asked quietly. "What do you need? Protection? A favor?"

"You, like literally you," she said, frowning. "No favors necessary, although you have enough enemies that some protection would be good."

She tried to keep her voice teasing, unsure of why Klaus was looking at her warily. "It's been a decade, Caroline."

"Yeah. I know," she said, this time unable to stop the tremor in her voice. Did he not want her anymore? Had he been lying about waiting? Had he moved on? She should have expected it, really. What was a blip of a baby vampire he knew for less than two years in the span of time that was his life? Had he really meant that he was leaving that day in the woods? That he hadn't intended to come back? Was he only after the challenge, and once he got what he wanted he just wanted to throw her away?

Had everything been a lie?

"I hadn't heard from you even after you left Mystic Falls, though I kept tabs, of course," he said casually, the implicit reassurance of his feelings twisted with his insecurity about hers clear in his words, and she felt the tension rush away, though she couldn't help but notice how he hadn't relaxed one bit. "You'll excuse me if I assumed that you had no intention of returning or making any sort of contact."

"You had hope though, didn't you?"

"The baby? No. It wasn't real. A witch casted a curse that was meant to-"

"No, I know that. You weren't the only one keeping tabs, you know," Caroline said with a soft smile, taking a step closer and feeling a stir of warmth in her chest when he didn't flinch away. "I meant hope for me. For us."

His expression was guarded, and his hands twitched for a fraction of a second as though he wanted to reach for her before he averted his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There didn't seem to be any reason to," he said, avoiding her question, and she huffed.

"Please. I gave you so many signals. If you actually kept tabs on me then you would know that I bought an apartment here five years ago that I've been renting out."

"Along with properties in various other large cities around the world," he pointed out. "I was impressed by your choices, actually. They were excellent investments."

His sentences were clipped and formal, none of the fondness she'd expected bleeding into them, and she felt herself growing frustrated. This wasn't the welcome she expected, and it _hurt_.

"Thanks," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I came here because I want to be with you. Like, _really_ be with you. No ulterior motives, no lies."

"And what if I said that I don't think you're ready?"

"Then I'd say that I've changed a lot in ten years. I'm more sure of what I want and who I am. My friends don't get a vote in my life unless I let them, and the majority of the important people in my life are different from the ones I had when I last saw you. The only thing that hasn't shifted at all since you left me that day are my feelings for you. I'm not in love with you, Klaus. I wasn't then, and I'm not now, but I want to try. You're welcome to tell me to leave, but you have no right to tell me whether I'm ready. That's a decision that I had to make for myself, and I did. I want you."

"You're sure?" he asked, his head tilted to the side as he watched her every move. "You do understand what you're agreeing to?"

"Being with you? Yeah."

"Yes. With _me_. I'm not going to change, Caroline. I will kill people who threaten me, and I will enjoy it. I'll make decisions you won't agree with, and I'll most likely not regret it."

"If I thought you were going to change, then it wouldn't be you that I wanted, would it?"

His lips twitched. "I suppose not."

She took a step toward him, reaching to curl her hands around his shoulders, and he let his palms fall on her hips before he bent towards her, so close that she could see the flecks of yellow glittering in the blue of his eyes.

Their breath was mingling, his mouth close enough to hers that when he spoke she felt the words in kisses against her lips.

"Say you want me, Caroline, and I'll never let you leave."

"Deal," she said, her lips twisting into a smile before she leaned in to kiss him.

He was fast, though, his hand tangling in her hair to keep her just a hair's breadth away from her lips pressing to his. "Say it."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her skin hot and prickling in anticipation, highly aware of how the spread of his fingers against her lower back made want build in her stomach, the feel of his fingers tangled in her hair, and her breath caught as she felt the air still around them, the moment hanging between them stretching on before she spoke, her tone confident and sure.

"I want you."

His lips met hers in biting, greedy kisses as soon as she finished speaking, drawing a breathless moan from between her lips as he slammed them against the wall of the foyer, his lean, muscled body pressed flat against hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair, her nails dragging down his scalp as her other hand fisted the back of his shirt.

He thrusted his tongue into her mouth, curling it against the back of her teeth as he grabbed the back of her dress and tore it easily, his hand tangling in her hair to pull her head back, exposing her neck to the strokes of his lips and tongue before the remnants of the cloth hit the floor.

Klaus's hands tightened on her waist as she let out a soft gasp when he ran his blunt teeth along her neck, and she slid her hands under his shirt, her thumbs running over the taut skin over his abs, nails digging into his sides as their lips met in desperate, hungry kisses.

She didn't know how he could taste so familiar when it had been years since she'd seen him, how he knew exactly how to touch her to make her quiver in his arms, need for him stirring in her lower belly, but every brush of his hands against her exposed skin felt incredible.

He squeezed her ass before lifting her to press her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he ground against her, pressing open-mouthed biting kisses to her cleavage.

She rubbed against him, desperate for friction against her already aching core. "Please," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and rolling her hips against the bulge in his jeans.

She felt him smile against her skin before he dragged his teeth down the top of her breast. "Did you miss me, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she hissed, the word getting caught in her throat as he hooked a finger under the lace covering her and ripped it, letting the fabric fall to the floor. "God, yes."

"I've spent the last ten years with my memory of our time in the woods fueling my fantasies, Caroline," he said, his voice low and strained, and she let out a soft whine as he pinched her ass harshly before dragging his nails down the backs of her thighs. "I remember the way you moaned my name, the look on your face as you pleaded for more..."

She moved her hands from his shoulders to his collar, planning to rip his shirt off, but he pinned her hips to the wall with his and grabbed her wrists, slamming them into the wall on either side of her head, catching her lips in a biting kiss before pulling away. "The thing I remember the most, however, is how often the word 'harder' fell from your lips."

She flushed, keeping eye contact with him, and he smirked, air displacing around them before she was dropped on a comfortable mattress with soft, cotton sheets, bouncing slightly, and she watched with greedy eyes as he stripped. "You like it rough, don't you, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she said, her core throbbing as the word fell from her mouth, and he gave her a grin that was all teeth before climbing on the bed with her, the lean muscles of his torso flexing as he moved. "Take your bra off, love. I want to see all of you."

She did as he asked, his eyes locked on hers as he crawled toward her predatorily, pushing her down against the mattress. He brought her palm to his lips and kissed it, his tongue darting across the sensitive skin of her lifeline before doing the same to the other, watching her as her breath hitched, her lips parting slightly as a soft whimper of need escaped her.

He leaned down to kiss her again, her hips lifting to grind against his hard cock, moaning into his mouth as it brushed against her.

"I've spent so many nights imagining this moment," he said once he pulled away, his body pressed against hers as he nosed her jaw. "How I'd take you once you'd given yourself to me completely, all the ways I'd make you come..."

She moaned as he bit her ear, tugging it between his teeth before pulling back, his hands beginning to knead her breasts, tugging at her nipples as he sucked and licked her neck.

"I want to claim you, Caroline," he said quietly between kisses, his voice rough with need. "I want you on your hands and knees for me while I fuck you from behind. I want to coax every delicious needy sound I can from your lips as my cock fills you before you tip over the edge."

"Klaus," she whined as he pulled away, needing friction against her aching core, and he grinned, balancing himself on his elbows on top of her before pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her pulse.

"Turn over, sweetheart," he said softly, letting a single finger run down the side of her abdomen, making her shiver, and she did as he asked, rolling over smoothly to settle on her hands and knees.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade, his hand fondling one of her breasts as the other splayed on her stomach, rubbing light circles against her skin. "I remember the way you slumped against me on the forest floor just as the sun was setting, Caroline. You were all sweaty and sated, heavy-limbed and flushed...I want to see you like that again, but spread across my sheets. I want you to stain your skin with my scent, to watch your back arch as you bury your face in my pillow to stifle your cries of how much you want my cock, how you want me to fuck you harder."

"Then fuck me," she growled, a bit fed up with his touches that were just shy of where she wanted them, that just didn't put the kind of pressure she needed to build her up, and she felt him smile against her skin.

"You want me?"

"Yes," she said exasperatedly, knowing that he was just trying to push her buttons. "Stop teasing me."

"Tell me what you need, sweetheart."

She gritted her teeth, knowing that his smug satisfaction of how much she wanted him was turning her on way more than it should. There was something about his need for claiming her, marking her, that made her acutely aware of how much she wanted to feel _full_.

"I need you to fuck me," she said tightly, moaning as the tip of his cock pressed against her. She rolled her hips, a small whine escaping her as he pushed inside of her, filling her. "Yes..."

"You like that, love?"

"More," she choked out as he began to move, filling her completely with every thrust. She met each of his strokes with her own, her back arching, fingers curling into the sheets as he moved, and there was something about the way he let out a soft growl when she clenched around him, how delicious her name sounded falling from his lips, that made her crave him.

"Harder, sweetheart?" he asked, his tone smug as she trembled beneath him, and she let out a strangled 'yes', overwhelmed enough by the feeling of him filling her that she didn't quite register how desperate she must sound, how loud she must be as she moaned for him.

"I'm so close," she gasped out, feeling the coil inside of her tighten almost painfully as he built her to her peak, his cock hitting her g-spot with every snap of his hips. "Please, Klaus...Oh my god..."

"Come for me, Caroline," he said softly. "I love how you look when you come, the way your body tightens as you find your release, the positively sinful sounds you make. I want to see you while you come apart around my cock, to hear my name spill from your lips."

"Klaus..."

"Come," he ordered, punctuated by a particularly harsh thrust, and she shattered beneath him, the overwhelming feeling of release hitting her as she clenched around him, vaguely aware of him fucking her through her orgasm before he spilled inside of her.

She was breathing raggedly when he rolled off of her, and she could barely bring herself to turn to look at him, too comfortable in the position she was in. She did, though, her cheek pressed against the mattress as she looked at him, licking her lips as she drank in the gold threads in his dark eyes, the way he looked at her like he would never get enough. She felt her body slowly recover, her skin beginning to hum in anticipation again as she stretched, and he gave her a smirk that was entirely too self-satisfied for her taste. "Again already, sweetheart?"

She wound her hand in his necklaces, pulling him to kiss her again, her other hand dragging down his torso to wrap around his cock, stroking him and relishing the rough groan he let out as she flicked her thumb along the tip.

"It's been a decade, Klaus," she said softly between kisses. "You weren't the only one who had fantasies..."

* * *

Please let me know what you thought. Authors live for feedback, and it's the only way I'll know what you think about it. :)

Hugs!


	49. In Plain Sight

Oops! Totally forgot to upload this when I wrote it awhile ago.

Summary: Klaus has a fetish where Caroline blows him under the table at a conference. Luckily, she has the power to turn invisible, so they can have a little public fun.

Contains: SUPER (secret?) public sex in the middle of a conference room, a blowjob, some masturbation, riding, and a mention of Cami without being mean to her.

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

Klaus gave her what could only be described as a pout, and she glared at him. "No, Klaus."

"But it would be so easy, especially with your powers."

"Oh, yeah, because you having a spit-covered boner moving by itself outside of your pants is so subtle."

"Only if someone looks under the table. You'll be invisible, so the only one who would get in trouble would be me, and I can't get in trouble. I'm the CEO."

"You could totally get in trouble."

"They'll be rewarded to keep their mouths shut with handsome bonuses."

"Well, yeah, except then they'd know that I can turn invisible, unless there's someone else you're fucking, but everyone knows that you pretty much worship the ground I walk on, so that's unlikely."

"I wouldn't go that far, love."

She raised an eyebrow, and he threw her a dimpled grin. "You should be happy that the most powerful person in the world publicly ravishes you with attention. It fends off those who might want revenge on you."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately it's also a giant beacon for your enemies, so, there's that."

He shrugged, adjusting his suit cuffs. "I'll kill them all."

Caroline snorted, gently grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to straighten his collar. "Okay, let's not get crazy here."

"Either way, back to my perfectly reasonable request... You must admit that you're a bit of an exhibitionist, sweetheart."

Caroline sighed, smoothing down his tie unnecessarily, her fingers lingering on the end of it. "It could get messy, Klaus."

"It'll only be messy if you don't swallow."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. Her powers only worked on her own body, so she had to strip down any time she wanted to use them or she'd look like a very well put together outfit moving on its own. No make-up, no jewelry, no nail polish. She had tattoos, which only faded with her because they were fused to her body. If Klaus came on her skin, well, needless to say it would be awkward.

Caroline groaned. "You're gross. But fine. If we get caught, though, it's not my fault. Got it?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I have one or two things to finish, but I'll meet you in your office fifteen minutes before meeting time."

"Like?"

"Project: Doppelganger. I'm on number four. Kat's code made her too likely to let everything else burn as long as she survived, so I wanted to put in a failsafe so that she'd have priorities, but I messed up Elena's somehow too, and now she'll just put herself on the line for anything. She tried to self-destruct to save a bottle of hair gel during a simulation I ran this morning."

"You'll figure it out," he said, curling a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I have some ideas," she said, shrugging. "You need to go, though. The world won't take over itself."

 **XXX**

"Hi Cami," Caroline said brightly, and Klaus's secretary flashed her a smile.

"Hi. He has a meeting in twenty."

"I'm not here," Caroline said, and Camille nodded, turning back to her computer.

"Never saw you."

Camille was paid to manage Klaus's schedule and be discrete about anything and everything she saw, and luckily for Caroline's sanity and Klaus's awful time management skills, she excelled at both.

"Thanks!"

She went to Klaus's office and closed the door behind her, smiling when Klaus didnt look up from his laptop, too focused on whatever he was doing.

"Hey."

"Hello, love," he said, his eyes still focused on the screen. "Sorry, just a moment."

She methodically removed her clothes and jewelry as she watched him work, folding them and stacking them in a neat pile before putting them in his spare desk drawer. She disappeared just as he looked up, and he grinned, reaching to grab her from thin air, his thumb rubbing up and down her inner wrist as he curled his hand around her arm.

His power was indestructibility, but she sometimes wondered whether he had some sort of heightened sense of smell or something as well.

he dropped her hand so that they could walk together, and she followed him through the halls to the conference room, dodging people that were going to walk right into her. No one seemed to notice when Klaus held the door open for just a bit too long when he entered, and he sank into his chair at the end of the table, facing the projector, his back to the wall. Caroline sunk to her knees and settled under the table, tapping Klaus's shin to get him to spread his legs a bit and move forward in the chair.

Klaus ordered the person presenting to begin, and Caroline smiled as she rubbed him through the fabric of his trousers slowly, her palm moving in rhythmic circles, her other hand bracing his thigh.

She planned to torture him.

She stopped after he was completely hard, just resting her hand on the bulge, pressing down slightly, but ripping her hand away when he tried to rub against her. She grinned at his sharp intake of breath when she unfastened his pants before resting her hands on his knees so that he'd know that she was pulling his fly down with her teeth, even if he couldn't see it. Klaus got off on not being able to know what would come next, and though blindfolds had been a routine part of their sex life for a long time, he did like getting creative...

He let out a soft groan low in his throat as she dragged her tongue over his erection through his boxers, and the room went silent.

"Continue, Maddox," Klaus said tightly, and Caroline heard Maddox clear his throat before he kept talking.

She raked her nails down Klaus's thighs over his trousers as she pulled the waistband down, freeing his cock, relishing the way his breath caught as she let her hand wrap around him. She stroked him slowly before letting go to run her tongue along the underside of his shaft, swirling it around the head, and she heard his breath catch.

She continued to tease him with small flicks of her tongue and soft brushes of her fingers against him until Maddox had finished the presentation, and Klaus opened the discussion for suggestions.

He hardly ever took any of their suggestions into account, but it was always good for them to think they were being helpful, and if no one offered anything Klaus tended to get cranky.

"Suggestions?" Klaus asked sharply, and the room was quiet for a moment before a voice she recognized as one of the new project managers started talking.

Caroline waited until she heard the first word of Klaus's responding sentence before she quickly took him fully in her mouth, sucking hard, her hand wrapping around the base of him. Klaus paused mid-word, coughing theatrically to cover up the groan that escaped his lips, and Caroline ran her teeth over his shaft, feeling her thighs begin to become slick with her arousal.

He began to speak again, his voice tight, and Caroline hummed around him when his hand moved under the table to tangle in her hair, gently encouraging her to take more of him as he talked.

"That could be a good foundation for a strategy to maximize our profits..." Klaus began, and Caroline swallowed around the head of his cock, taking great satisfaction when she heard the sharp crack of a pencil snapping, the two halves falling to the floor.

She sucked harder, her hand moving to massage his balls as someone asked if Klaus was all right, and she heard him growl out a 'yes' in a way that made her pussy clench, heat pulsing between her thighs.

She let her fingernails sink painfully into his thigh to get his attention, and when he looked down at her, she let herself flicker in and out of visibility so that he saw a flash of her nude form with his cock in her mouth under the tabletop.

He came, tugging her hair harshly as he spilled into her mouth while someone discussed possible investment opportunities, and she quickly tucked him back into his boxers and buttoned him back up, lifting his shirt to press a soft, open mouthed kiss to his abs followed by the drag of her tongue that made his muscles clench before withdrawing and tucking his shirt back in.

Her core was throbbing insistently, and she shifted to lie down under the table, spreading her legs and letting two fingers slip inside of her, the other rubbing her clit. She went visible, nudging his shin with her foot until he looked down casually, licking his lips when he saw her on her back fingerfucking herself right under the table, where if anyone looked down they would have seen her.

She disappeared again and he looked back up, swallowing audibly, clearly trying to tune back into the conversation. Unfortunately, her fingers weren't helping, the idea of getting caught under the table not quite enough for her to come. Luckily, another presentation had started now, and it seemed that everyone was paying attention to that.

She righted herself, carefully moving out from under the table, tapping Klaus's thigh with her fingers before dragging her hand up his arm to indicate she was there, and she pulled his chair back slightly so that his lap was out from under the table. She smirked at his wide eyes when she settled herself in his lap, straddling him in her invisible form.

Everyone looked over at the creak of furniture, but she sat perfectly still as she waited for Klaus, who could see through her, to wave for them to continue talking.

She grabbed his wrist once everyone had turned away, setting his hand face up on his thigh between her legs before guiding his fingers so that two of them were upright, and sunk onto them, burying her face in his neck as she moaned to stifle the sound.

Riding his fingers in a room full of people with no one else any the wiser was one of the riskiest things they'd ever done, and she held Klaus's wrist down so that he wouldn't move it, simply riding his fingers, trying not to make too much noise as she rocked against him.

Her hands were curled around his shoulders, her belly tightening as she approached her release, and when she looked down she could see that Klaus's fingers were soaked with her arousal as she impaled herself again and again, clenching around him.

He was hard again, though luckily no one was paying attention, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to stifle her ragged breathing before she tipped over the edge, rolling her hips against him as she came, a small whine escaping her.

"What was that?"

"Building creaks occasionally," Klaus growled. "Keep talking. I'm busy and we're on a time limit."

She bent to kiss his jaw under his ear. "Are we?" she whispered. "I'm happy to fuck you in front of all these people for hours."

When people wandered out of the meeting three hours later, no one was brave enough to ask how Klaus's clothes had all become slightly askew during the meeting, why his eyes were dark, his skin quite flushed for sitting still the entire time.

* * *

I'm looking forward to hearing what you thought! It's the only way I'll know, so please tell me your thoughts. Favorite lines or parts?

Hugs!


	50. Born in the Wrong Time

Summary: Due to a magical accident, Bonnie and Caroline go back to the Viking era and are faced with a disastrous truth: there's no way back. Unbeta'd.

Contains: Pretty vanilla, other than the end. It's long and plotty.

* * *

[Bonnie]: I think someone's using me as a vessel again, like with Emily. Can you come over and make sure I don't do anything stupid?

[Caroline]: On my way

Caroline sped out of her house and down the street to Bonnie's, not wanting to waste any time, and fumbled with the spare key Bonnie kept under the foundation of the house, opening the door.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called, poking her head into Bonnie's living room.

Bonnie looked up from the grimmoire, continuing her chant, a candle burning beside her, and Caroline felt her stomach tighten, her breathing growing short.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, stumbling towards her friend, who kept chanting faster, a bright flame erupting. "Bonnie, stop!"

Caroline felt an unshakeable pain in her head, and she launched herself at her friend, covering her mouth with her hand to stop the chanting, and she felt the world abruptly fall away, her vision going black.

XXX

Caroline sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, and she tried to monitor her breathing, feeling herself calm down as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of cabin, and the air smelled earthy and fresh. She shifted uncomfortably as she realized that she was wearing some sort of nightgown in a scratchy fabric, and she pushed her blankets aside, pushing herself out of bed.

What had happened? Where was she?

She walked outside and her jaw dropped as she took in the village around her. What the hell was this? One of those medieval re-enactments? Did someone kidnap her? Was Bonnie here too? Why would someone do that?

She took a few steps outside and froze when she heard a woman call her name. She turned around, frowning at the woman who approached her. She had Bonnie's eyes, a familiar walk, but she didn't recognize her.

"How do you know my name?"

The woman gave her a raised eyebrow that gave Caroline flashbacks of Grams Sheila when Caroline had done or said something particularly stupid. "Because I helped your mother give birth to you, and you and my daughter haven't given me a day's rest since. Do you know what time it is?"

"Um...Early?" Caroline half-asked, her head spinning with what this woman was telling her.

"Yes. I've never seen a girl so close to her wedding trying to ruin her reputation so badly. Get back inside."

The woman nudged her back into the cabin, wished her a goodnight and closed the door behind her, and Caroline tried to process what had happened. She'd never seen that woman before, but she felt like she knew her from somewhere. Sighing, Caroline sat on the bed, frowning when she realized that her stomach felt odd. It had been over a year since she'd felt it, but she was hungry.

No.

She closed her eyes, tried to summon her fangs, the creeping in her cheeks that brought the veins out under her skin, and she couldn't. "Oh my god," she whispered, reaching to her mouth to feel her blunt teeth. She was human.

Her panic was disturbed by the door opening, and Caroline looked up to see a middle aged man who she didn't recognize walk in, and she screamed, scrambling to grab something to protect herself. The man looked startled and dropped the wood by the door, walking to her.

"What are you doing up, baby girl? Another bad dream?"

She opened and shut her mouth, trying to process why this man thought he knew her, was calling her what her father called her when she was a child, and he gave her a small smile. "Go back to bed. I know you are nervous, but he is a good man."

Before she could respond, he tapped her nose with his finger and walked back to the logs he'd brought in, and she wondered whether she could get away with strangling this patronizing ass. Judging by his period clothes, he was in on it. An actor, maybe? But why would someone kidnap her to put her in some sort of re-enactment camp?

And what was with the whole wedding thing?

Her eyes widened, her breathing speeding up. "Daddy?" she asked hesitantly, banking on being right.

"What's the matter, Caroline?"

"What...what year is it?"

He frowned. "993. Are you feeling all right?"

"I am," she hastened to assure him, feeling her throat constrict. "Just...The dream. You know."

Had Bonnie sent them back in time? Just her? What was happening? How could she be in the 10th century?

"Go back to sleep. You will be safe with me. Come Sunday, Niklaus will keep you safe from your own bed."

Niklaus?

Shaking, she laid back down in bed, unsure what else to do, but she couldn't sleep, her eyes wide open as the hours passed.

Was she in the same time period as the human Originals?

And, more importantly, was she engaged to Klaus?

XXX

"This isn't happening," Bonnie said softly, staring at her hands. "This isn't...I don't understand what's going on."

"I have managed to gather that much, child. Tell me more."

Bonnie looked up at Ayana, who admittedly had been a better mother for the last hour that she'd known her than Abby had ever been.

"Caroline and I...we're from the year 2012."

Ayana blinked. "Well, that would explain her odd reaction earlier."

"What?"

"I called her name and the poor girl looked like she'd seen a ghost. Asked me how I knew her."

"Sounds like Caroline," Bonnie muttered. "So you're saying that I...that both of us exist in this time period, but as different people? Are we doppelgangers?"

"No. Do not insult yourself," Ayana said, and Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Doppelgangers are the product of Traveller magic, and we stopped our participation in that _cult_ fifty generations ago."

"Right, so then why are Caroline and I in two different time periods?"

"I do not know for sure, though I may have a guess, at least for Caroline."

Bonnie stayed silent, staring at Ayana expectantly, and her mother-slash-great great ancestor sighed. "What do you know of joined souls?"

"Joined souls? Like soulmates?"

"If that is the name you prefer."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You are making a joke," Bonnie rephrased, and Ayana nodded, her lips twitching.

"Not at all. You see, doppelgangers are a product of magic that is cast. They are created, rather than a natural occurrence. Joined souls are a side effect of the werewolf curse. They are born together over time. They meet in every life."

"But I'm not a werewolf, and neither is Caroline."

Ayana smiled slightly. "One of the two souls must be a wolf, but not both, and Niklaus's parentage is the worst-kept secret in the village. Only a fool would not see how he and Caroline look at each other. Are you saying that they are not together in your time?"

"What? Klaus? No way. Caroline hates him."

"Well, if your Caroline is in any way similar to the Caroline of this time, she will see it differently in time."

"Right," Bonnie said slowly, furrowing her brow. "And do I have one? A joined soul?"

"Well, not that I know of, but it perhaps you've simply not met your match in the future. You said that you were attempting a spell?"

"Well, not really. Someone was using me as a vessel, and Caroline interrupted them in the middle of the spell. I'm not even sure what it was."

"None of the ingredients? The incantation?"

"I was being possessed."

Ayana hummed quietly before pulling out a grimmoire from the shelf and bringing it to the table.

"I've heard of a spell that will re-set time back to the last incarnation of the joined soul when cast, but if you're from so far in the future, then that would not make sense."

Bonnie bit her lip. It actually totally would make sense. Klaus was immortal, hadn't needed to be re-incarnated, so this would have been their last life. But...

"Aren't there other joined souls? Would they have gone back too?"

"You two were the only ones affected by the spell, correct?" Ayana said, and Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Well yeah, but why would the person using me as a vessel want to send us back?"

"It's possible that they wanted to send Caroline back for some reason. Because you cast the spell, you were transported back as well, and nature re-arranged itself to create an existence for you here to keep the balance."

Bonnie nearly snorted out loud. Of course. The 'balance'.

"What do we do now, then?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. What matters is that you're here and you'll have to be inconspicuous; learn to belong here. Niklaus and Caroline are to be married in three days, and I am currently in talks with Mikael about you and his brother Kol. Will that be a problem?"

"Kol like Kol Mikaelson?"

"Yes. Is he in your time as well? Perhaps you two are joined."

"I doubt it. As far as I know he's not a werewolf," Bonnie said, not wanting to bring up vampirism. "It's...complicated."

"Isn't it always?" Ayana said knowingly.

"I guess," Bonnie muttered, looking away, trying not to think of the secret meetings, the way that he would slip into her house at night and touch her until her toes curled...

Caroline couldn't find out.

"Look, I just...I need to know when we'll get back."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get back to the future. What if we change time, or something?"

"Change time?" Ayana asked, frowning.

"Yeah. I mean, we went back in time. Won't our choices here affect the future?"

"Bonnie, I'm not sure you understand," Ayana said gently. "The future as you know it does not exist. Your soul was pulled back into the body you had in this time period. Everything has been undone."

She tried to process what Ayana was saying, but couldn't quite manage it, too stuck on how she'd never see any of the people from her time again to really catch up, and she finally took a shaky breath before looking back to Ayana. "And you can't send us back? There's no way?"

"None. You can look yourself, of course, but I'm sure the spirits would simply give you the same answer."

She didn't want to believe her, but having learned to read her magical instincts to detect dishonesty, Bonnie knew that she was telling the truth.

Or, at least, what Ayana thought was the truth.

"But you're saying that we _can_ change time? We know the mistakes, so it doesn't have to be the same?"

"Yes," Ayana said slowly, nodding. "That would be correct."

Bonnie took a deep breath and let it out again. Maybe whoever sent them back wanted them to stop vampirism. To restore the balance. Could she do that?

And, more importantly, how was she going to tell Caroline that they could never go back?

XXX

"Caroline!"

Caroline turned around at the voice, the accent slightly different but nonetheless familiar. "Niklaus," she said hesitantly, trying not to sound too unsure.

Bonnie had dragged her to see Ayana, who had explained the situation. Caroline hadn't believed it at first, but after Bonnie conversed with the spirits in front of her, she knew she had to accept what was happening, and she'd resolved to try to change time for the better.

She still wasn't sure about the concept of soulmates, but it would explain her inexplicable attraction to Klaus, despite all the terrible things he'd done, as well as Klaus's random attraction to a seventeen year old girl. It made her wonder what had happened to the Caroline of this time, though. Had she been an Original? Was her other corpse daggered somewhere in the future? But that wouldn't make sense, since she'd been reincarnated.

She still hadn't quite processed any of it, and knew that at some point she was probably going to break down. All she could do was hope that it would happen in private. For now, though, she had to persevere.

Bonnie seemed to believe that the right choice would be to prevent the vampire ritual. Though Caroline knew that it was probably wrong to disagree, she had loved being a vampire, and she didn't want to give it up. She'd been weak and helpless as a human, and being a vampire had made her strong.

Would it be so bad to become one again?

The whole soulmate thing also made her feel slightly better about succumbing to him just weeks before, their constant rendezvous in the woods where he pushed her against a tree with her legs over his shoulders, his tongue working between her thighs.

She'd acted disgusted when Bonnie had told her about the 'joined soul' thing. She knew the other girl wouldn't understand.

Inwardly sighing, she forced a smile at Klaus, who was looking at her with affection, though he didn't move to touch her.

"Your father has informed me that you are feeling unwell," he said quietly. "Not second thoughts, I hope?"

"No," Caroline said quietly. "I...just a bad dream."

"Nerves, then?" he asked quietly. "You do not need to be afraid, sweetheart. I will protect you."

She tried not to bristle at the damsel-in-distress attitude, simply forcing a smile. "I know."

She was tempted to touch him, but Ayana had warned them of the proper manners in this time, and she knew that touching, even if they were to be married in a few days, would be forbidden (and even afterwards only the most chaste of affectionate gestures).

Still, his eyes on her made her heart leap, her face flushing, and she was uncontrollably drawn to him. She felt the need to withdraw before she gave into the urge to touch him, every inch of her itching for his touch.

"I must go. I was on my way to-"

"Yes, you and your horses," he interrupted, and she wasn't sure whether he was teasing or being patronizing, but she decided that she'd have to have a talk with him as soon as possible about his behavior.

She wasn't sure she'd be able to live with him doing that for too long before she snapped and punched him in the nose or something.

"Goodbye," she said quietly before walking past him towards the stables, her heart still fluttering.

XXX

Caroline was nervous as she stepped over the threshold of her new home, Klaus's hand pressing gently against the small of her back.

It wasn't the idea of sex with Klaus, because she'd gotten over _that_ fear awhile ago, but the discomfort of it not really being _her_ Klaus. Though vampirism really only enhanced your personality, rather than changing it, Klaus still seemed a lot less dangerous, more innocent, and she wasn't sure how she felt about separating the two of them. She felt like she was deceiving him, and it was an odd sense of dread in her stomach.

In addition, there was the fear of him realizing that she had had sex before. Wasn't that bad in this time period? She didn't want to be stoned to death or something... Would they have already done it? Probably not. She bit her lip as Klaus took her hand, leading her to the bed.

"Let me unfasten your dress for you," he said quietly, and she nodded shakily, pulling her hair to the side so that he could unfasten the small buttons going up the back, pressing his lips to her neck softly. The dress pooled at her feet and she felt the sudden cold of the air around her making her skin prickle.

"Lie back, sweetheart."

She sunk onto the bed, watching him undress and feeling her face flush with arousal as she shamelessly drank him in, and he gave her a smug grin before climbing into bed with her. His cock was already hard, and she froze when he pressed the head to her entrance.

"Can you touch me first?" she blurted, and he frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I..." she said quietly, trying to figure out a way to say that she needed him to get her just a bit wetter without making it sound like she knew what she was talking about. "Um...I'm nervous," she stuttered finally. "Can we take our time?"

He frowned but nodded, bending to press his lips softly to hers before pulling away. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Thanks," she muttered, and he gave her a dimpled smile before trailing his hand down her abdomen.

"How do you want me to touch you, sweetheart?"

"Put your fingers between my legs," she said, her face flushing. "And kiss me."

"As the lady wishes," he said teasingly, pressing his lips to hers as his fingers teased her inner thighs, dragging closer to her core.

The anticipation was making her squirm, and she spread her legs a bit further to encourage him. He traced his fingertip around her entrance and she felt her lower belly tighten just a little, arousal beginning to stir within her. He was frustratingly slow, though, only light brushes of his fingers to her entrance that gave her some relief but not nearly enough.

 _God, how would she help him find her clit without saying it?_

Purposefully shifting suddenly so that his fingers moved up to brush against the bundle of nerves, she shivered, moaning into his mouth before pulling back. "Do that again," she whispered. "That felt so good..."

He found it again, rubbing it experimentally, and her legs shook, her eyes closing. "Do you like that, sweetheart?"

 _Success._

"Yes," she hissed, her hands reaching to tangle in his hair, pulling his lips down to hers and parting her lips to let his tongue enter her mouth, exploring the backs of her teeth and lips. The stroke of his tongue against hers combined with his fingers moving between her thighs made her core throb, and she tugged his hair lightly as she felt herself approach the edge.

He pulled back, though, kissing her softly again. "Are you less nervous, sweetheart?"

He had a smug smirk on his face, a wicked glint in his eye, and she wondered whether he'd known he was pulling back at the last second, whether he was trying to tease her purposefully.

"Yes," she said, her voice breathless. "I'm...Go ahead."

He entered her in one smooth movement, and the twinge she'd been expecting was barely noticeable. She lifted her hips, her back arching, and he pressed a few kisses to her jaw as he began to move, groaning her name quietly. In the apparently-erased future, usually the sex had been rougher, faster, his cock slamming into her as he bent to whisper all the dirty things he wanted to do to her in her ear.

She'd loved every second of it.

This Klaus took it slow, though, every stroke filling her as he kissed her languidly, sucking gently on her lower lip before he pulled away, the muscles of his arms tensing as his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. "Look at me," she whispered, reaching to cup his cheek, and his eyes flew open, meeting hers.

She took a shaky breath as she lifted her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist to encourage him deeper. Remembering he liked it in the future, she tugged his hair lightly between her fingers, and he groaned low in his throat. "You like that?" she asked teasingly, a small smile on her face, and he laughed quietly, bending back down to kiss her.

"Yes."

She did it again, smiling into the kiss, and Klaus sped up his thrusts, groaning against her mouth and tensing as he approached the edge. Caroline dug her fingernails into his back, meeting his strokes with her hips before he spilled inside of her and she frowned as he rolled off of her, tugging her back to rest against his front.

She'd been _so close,_ had been working on perfecting her 'oh my, what was that euphoric feeling I just experienced' face for the last three days, and he'd just pulled away. To be fair, she doubted anyone told him that women could have orgasms but _good lord_.

"Touch me again?" she asked breathlessly.

She felt him smile against the back of her neck. "So eager, sweetheart...I'll need a while before we can do it again."

She let herself roll her eyes since he couldn't see her, grabbing his hand that was splayed on her stomach and dragging it down again. "It felt so good," she said quietly, tipping her head to the side as he buried his nose in her neck. "Please?"

He smiled against her skin, his tongue darting out for a tiny taste, and she moaned softly. "Say it again," he mumbled, and she wryly thought how predictable Klaus was. Even as a human he wanted her to beg.

Werewolf thing, maybe?

"Please touch me."

He nipped her shoulder, his hand moving between her thighs to her still soaking pussy, and he lightly circled her clit with his fingers, making her moan.

She rolled her hips against his fingers, trying to encourage him, and he seemed to catch on to what she liked fairly quickly. He built her up with his fingers until she was teetering on the edge, her entire body tensing, before she came hard with a loud moan of his name.

"That was amazing," she said thickly, shifting in bed to face him and pressing a kiss to his lips before nuzzling his jaw.

Their legs tangled together as she snuggled up against him, his come slick between her thighs and-

Her eyes flew open, her body tensing. What if she got pregnant? Did they have condoms in this time? Oh god, this was medieval times and they were probably supposed to have a baby...

It wasn't that she was particularly anti-baby or anything, but she felt completely unprepared to be a parent (though she knew it was perfectly normal in this time period, if she wasn't already considered old). She missed vampirism, missed the strength, the security...

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" he asked softly, clearly concerned from the way she'd tensed up, his hands stroking up and down her spine, the other rubbing her lower back, and she tried to relax, snuggling against him.

"Yes."

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. Your bad dreams will not come."

XXX

Bonnie stared at her fingernails as Ayana and Mikael talked about the upcoming wedding, her stomach twisting with uncertainty. She could feel Kol's gaze burning into her head, but she determinedly didn't look up.

She'd been reluctantly falling for Kol in the future, her reservations mostly based on his mass-murderer status, but she was afraid that, when faced with a Kol that was sweet and human, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from falling into his arms.

When she'd first seen Kol after Ayana's explanation, she'd gone in wondering whether he was actually a werewolf. It wouldn't have made sense, because Kol in the future had been a witch, and he hadn't been under the hybrid curse. Her theory was confirmed when he'd conjured a flower from mid-air and presented it to her with a wink.

Bonnie hadn't been able to suppress her smile.

It was odd, that she'd been transported back with Caroline. Ayana-her mother-seemed quite certain that she didn't have a joined soul, and that nature was simply re-balancing itself. Frankly, that was perfectly fine with her. The idea of having a soulmate, of fate or the spirits or magic deciding who she belonged with, was almost abhorrent to her. It was romantic in theory, but in practice it took her choice away.

Caroline had said almost exactly the same thing, but then her eyes had drifted to Klaus, and Bonnie had seen her try to suppress the affection fighting its way into her expression.

Bonnie didn't like Klaus in the future, but for Caroline she was willing to give him a chance in the past.

Still, being a woman in the tenth century wasn't exactly a picnic, and she didn't have much of a choice over who she married (though being a witch gave her some status in the village). Of everyone that she could have been matched with, she felt weirdly happy that it was Kol.

At least she and Caroline would be considered part of the same family, though they'd always felt that way anyway, and it would be nice to be able to stay together as they got used to the time period and aged together.

A niggling unwelcome doubt had presented itself the night before as Bonnie had tossed and turned in her bed. Caroline loved vampirism, and though Bonnie was set on making sure it was never created, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her best friend.

She sighed, freezing when Ayana and Mikael turned to look at her. "Are you all right, darling?" Kol asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Bonnie muttered.

It felt selfish to take away something that Caroline felt was integral to her sense of self, but Bonnie also felt a sort of duty as a witch not to let it happen again. She turned to stare out a window, considering the dilemma, and almost didn't notice when Kol and Mikael left.

By the time she went to bed that night, she'd decided that she'd do her best to prevent Henrik dying, but if the ritual happened, then she could justify it as nature running its course (because if it happened both times, there must be some sort of element of fate, right?).

XXX

"Klaus," Caroline breathed, her head thrown back, fingers twisted in the sheets. "Oh my god...don't stop..."

She felt him smile before swirling his tongue around her clit again, his fingers working magic inside of her, hooking against her walls just the way she liked it. Her breathing was ragged, and she was just hanging on the precipice of release when he pulled back, kneeling between her legs and drawing them up, pressing a light kiss to her ankle.

"Why did you stop?" she whined, and he laughed quietly.

"Perhaps I want to feel your heat wrapped around my cock rather than my fingers."

She bit her lip, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "Or maybe my lips wrapped around you instead?" she asked, her voice low and husky, and he smiled slightly.

"I want to mark your skin."

They'd been in bed together for the whole day, and the light of the full moon was creeping through the window. She knew that the wolves wouldn't bother them, since Klaus was a wolf himself, even if he was untriggered, so she'd taken advantage of the time when the villagers were underground. Klaus seemed to have forgotten what part of the month it was, which suited her just fine. She'd spent the day subtly teaching him what she liked and what she didn't, how to touch her, and so far she'd managed to avoid him coming inside of her again (though from future experience, she knew that the full moon made Klaus a bit rougher and a lot more possessive, hence the whole 'marking' thing).

"I want to try something," she said quietly, and he set her legs back down on the bed.

"Anything you want, sweetheart."

She sat up on her knees and switched positions with him, pushing him down on the bed and settling between his legs. "Caroline, I just said-"

"I want you to spill on my breasts," she said bluntly, and she could have sworn that he blushed, just a little.

"But I want-"

"Please?" she asked quietly, looking at him through her eyelashes as bent to run her tongue along his shaft, and he let out a groan low in his throat, leaning back against the pillows.

"Yes," he breathed.

She'd just taken him in her mouth when they heard a howl, and Klaus tensed underneath her, twisting his fingers in her hair and pulling her up, making her hiss from the sting as he pulled her to him. "The wolves," he said quietly, bending to get his tunic. "How could I have forgotten? We must get you somewhere safe."

"I am safe. I am with you," she said quietly, cupping his cheek, and he smiled, his dimples on display.

"Unfortunately that's not the case, sweetheart. I cannot fight off an entire pack of wolves, no matter how much your love gives me strength."

She fought not to roll her eyes at the sappiness of the line.

She failed.

"It'll be fine," she said soothingly, brushing his hair away from his forehead. "I promise. I had Bonnie put a spell on the house to protect us. It'll only last the night, but she thought that we'd want some time alone," she lied.

"You're sure?"

"I would not say we were safe if I was not sure of it," she said quietly, bending to kiss him again.

When they woke the next morning, it was to Klaus's mother knocking on the door, her face tearstained.

"Mother?" he asked cautiously. "Are you unwell?"

"Finn took Henrik to see the wolves last night," Esther said, her voice shaking as a tear slipped down her cheek. "They're dead."

Caroline felt her heart lurch to her throat, and she felt Klaus's hand wrap around hers tightly, his face paling.

XXX

Caroline was restless as she sat at the funeral banquet table with the rest of the Mikaelsons. She'd never known in the future, but Elijah had a wife who died in childbirth, the baby with her, and he was still in mourning. Finn had left behind Sage, who was nowhere to be found. Kol had dragged Bonnie with him despite her protests, saying that they'd be married in short weeks anyway and she was as much a part of the family as Caroline.

Bonnie had shot her a terrified look as she walked in, Kol practically dragging her to the table, and Caroline knew why.

If history did repeat itself, they'd be turned into Originals that night.

They went to sleep after dinner, and the blinding pain she woke to hours later confirmed her suspicion. As she coughed up blood, Klaus yelling beside her as he was stabbed as well, her vision growing blurry, she couldn't help but wonder what the new future held.

What would be different? Was there a reason she and Bonnie had been sent back? Had Bonnie been turned with her? Had Ayana even been telling the truth? Where would she be in a thousand years? Would her other self even be born again?

The world went black.

 _1000 years later..._

Caroline ran her tongue along the ink of the triangle engraved on Klaus's back, licking the blood away from his skin, her arms wrapped around his waist, nails digging into his abs. She felt the muscles contract under her fingers at his sharp intake of breath when she flicked the tip of her tongue against the dip between his shoulderblades before moving slowly down his spine, little nips following the trail of her tongue and lips.

He groaned as she nipped a particularly sensitive spot she'd found several hundred years ago, his back arching as he started to roll over, and she pressed his shoulders down with a growl. "I'm not done yet," she scolded, and she heard him chuckle quietly, the sound low in his throat.

"I want to taste you."

She grinned, kissing back up to his neck before nipping his earlobe, speaking low against his ear, her bare breasts crushed against his back. "Maybe if you had been so messy when you ate that coven you wouldn't be covered in blood. You know how much I hate letting it go to waste."

He hummed, turning to crack an eye open and look at her, and she grinned, her fangs glinting in the low light.

"I can feel how wet you are, Caroline. You're practically dripping. Perhaps you can finish your exploration later, hmm?"

"What, you can't wait?"

"Don't make me bite you, love," he said, his eyes flashing yellow, and she laughed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, humming against his skin.

"But that would be such a rude way to repay the one who made sure you never lost the ability to..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Your knowledge of the previous future and all that," he said quietly. "As you remind me every time you're impertinent enough to warrant a threat."

"Me? Impertinent? I'm offended," she said, biting into his neck and taking a few gulps of blood before she found herself flipped over on her back.

His teeth scraping down her belly before he sunk his fangs into her inner thigh, running his tongue along the cut. "If you're so offended, let me make it up to you, sweetheart."

"Burn some sage, will you?" Bonnie yelled from downstairs.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable in a coffin with a dagger in your chest," Klaus snarled back, and Caroline groaned, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over her head.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Do you have any favorite parts? Favorite lines? Anything you thought could have been done better? Leaving reviews is the only way I'll know what you think, and I need feedback to get better and to get inspiration for more fic. :D


	51. Body Say

Summary: Established Klaroline act out Klaus's fantasy of sex when she can't understand him.

Contains: 100% consensual bodice-ripper fantasy. Rough sex, but otherwise pretty vanilla tbh.

This was originally for Canon-ish day of AU Week on tumblr, but I've decided to publish some of the drabbles early since we're pretty drabble-starved atm.

* * *

 _You can touch me with slow hands_  
 _Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_  
 _Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex_  
 _If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_

 _~ "Body Say" by Demi Lovato_

* * *

Caroline smiled in between kisses, her fingers lazily fiddling with Klaus's curls as she sighed in contentment, letting her lips part as his tongue skated across the seam of her mouth. His hands stroked her waist lightly under the soft cotton shirt she stole from his closet, fingernails grazing the waistband of her shorts before they moved up to more chaste territory, drawing never ending swirls on the sensitive skin of her waist.

She loved lazy mornings like this, where they had nothing to do and they just stayed in bed for hours. She'd never thought Klaus would be a cuddler until she'd started sharing a bed with him, and she was proven very, _very_ wrong. She could easily spend days being held by him while they watched television or talked, one of his hands splayed on her back while the other traced her outer thigh.

He hummed as she shifted beneath him, still playing with his hair, the other hand threading his necklaces between her fingers. She opened her eyes to look up at him through her lashes, her breath catching at the way he was looking at her.

She didn't think she'd ever get tired of it.

He bent down to kiss her again, more deeply this time, and she moaned softly, slinging a leg over his hips, her hand moving from his necklaces to trace the tattoo on his shoulder. He grinned as he placed one last kiss on her lips before rolling off of her, pulling her flush against him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his body relaxing against her.

They were silent for a minute or two as she settled naturally against him, pressing her cheek against his chest. She could practically _feel_ the gears turning in his mind, and she was curious.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"You're just quiet," she said, shifting to flick the sensitive skin of the hollow below his ear with her tongue. He groaned, his hips jerking, hands tightening on her waist. "Come on," she coaxed, pressing light kisses along his neck. "Tell me."

"Just thinking about a fantasy I've had of you for quite awhile," he said, and she pulled back, frowning.

"Is it one that I don't know about?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked, genuinely confused. "I thought we were supposed to be 'open with each other about our sexual desires,'" she said, the last few words a direct quote in a terrible imitation of his accent, giggling when he rolled on top of her, pinning her wrists to the bed on either side of her head and bending to press a kiss to her cheek, followed by a little nip of teeth that made her shiver.

"Perhaps you won't blame me as much when you find out what it is."

"Ooh, that sounds ominous," she said, a teasing note in her voice. "Is it the spanking thing? Because I've told you that I'm willing to try it in exchange for—"

"No it isn't, and it couldn't have been, since I already told you about that," he said impatiently, and she could tell that he was trying not to roll his eyes (though he lost the battle when she laughed). "It's just...complicated."

"How?"

"I didn't like being human," he said bluntly. "I was weak and defenseless, and I don't like remembering it. However, in those times, we had certain..." he trailed off as he realized that she was trying to fight down a smile, her eyes lighting up. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You have a virginal village girl fantasy don't you?" she asked with a wicked smile. "Do you want me to be an innocent victim to your seduction, Klaus?"

She knew that she shouldn't tease him about it too much. Truthfully it turned her on a bit too, and the last thing she wanted was for him to decide he didn't want to after all. She could see his eyes flash, the muscles of his arms flexing as he tilted his head, drinking her in.

"Well, not exactly," he said delicately.

"Tell me, then," she said easily, staring up at him through thick lashes with wide eyes, her tongue darting over her lower lip in a deliberate taunt.

"I'd rather show you," he said quietly. He let go of one of her wrists, laying his palm on the side of her head, his thumb darting across her cheek. "May I?"

She knew what he was asking and she nodded. Klaus showing her using the vampiric mind connection made sense, and they'd done it a few times before for their more elaborate fantasies. Part of it was that they both were very detail-oriented people by nature, and their fantasies were usually elaborate with props and scenes (Klaus's knowledge of Disneyland was limited, and she had been intent on keeping it the happiest place on earth without scarring any children for life). Making it perfect in real life would take work, but acting it out in dreams required no pre-planning, and it was a form of foreplay that could go on for hours before they either fucked in the dream or broke out of it to have mind-blowing sex.

In theory, it had the added benefit that one of them could pull out of the fantasy at any time if it got uncomfortable, but neither of them had ever gotten even close to that point.

Caroline settled down against the pillows to get comfortable, leaning into the stroke of his palm against her face. "Go ahead. I trust you."

She saw the genuine dimpled smile spread across his face before he bent to kiss her softly, pulling up again. "Close your eyes, sweetheart."

She did, and she felt the odd sensation of displacement that came with someone else entering her head.

She materialized in a wooden cabin, a fire crackling in the hearth, and she looked down to see that her dress was the kind she saw in her medieval history textbooks, loose and practical. She looked up as the door burst open, her eyes widening when she saw how Klaus looked in the doorway. His tunic was loose, his trousers cut in a way that made her lick her lips, a sword dangling from his fingertips. It clattered to the floor as his eyes darkened, roving her body, and she felt the ache of arousal begin to build in her lower belly as his eyes lingered on her breasts before moving to settle on her face.

She'd read enough romance novels to know what he wanted, what the scene was supposed to be, and though her heart was pounding with excitement and anticipation, heat building in her core, she took a step back, her eyes wide and nervous. She caught the hint of a satisfied smile cross his face before he kicked the door shut behind him and advanced on her, the look in his eyes predatory and full of want, his walk purposeful and commanding. She felt her nipples tighten, another stab of arousal hitting her as he approached.

She made a half-hearted dart towards the door, unsurprised when he caught her wrist in his hand, yanking her back to him, her back against his front, his arm looping around her waist to keep her in place, his hand curling around her arm to keep her from struggling. He bent to nuzzle her neck and she whimpered, wriggling in his arms even as she tipped her head to the side to give him access to her skin.

"What are you going to do to me?" she breathed, managing to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her as Klaus trailed his hand up her torso to cup her breast through her dress. He squeezed it, pinching her nipple through the fabric, making her gasp, the slight pain making the ache between her thighs more prominent, and she heard Klaus inhale, a satisfied growl sounding in her ear.

Caroline had a preference for rough sex, especially with dirty talk in that _sinful_ husky tone (and the accent didn't hurt either), and Klaus was always all too happy to deliver, especially around the full moon, but he was annoyingly silent, ignoring her question in favor of licking and sucking on her neck.

She could feel the bulge of his erection pressing against her ass, and she rubbed against him under the guise of trying to escape, smiling at his answering groan, his hips jerking as his hands tightened on her body.

She repeated her question again, her voice breathy from arousal, and he moved to press his lips against her ear, the roughness of his stubble brushing against her cheek as he spoke in a low voice in a language she didn't understand. The sound of it combined with the harsh syllables of his words made her pussy clench as he squeezed her, nipping her ear once he'd finished talking.

The idea of not being able to understand what he was saying was incredibly hot, especially when he spoke in that low growl, his voice full of lust. She wondered what he was saying, what he was describing to her in the other language, and she rubbed her thighs together to try to find friction as a hundred different possibilities flitted through her mind.

He dragged her back to the wall, pressing her against it, and she wasn't sure she could continue to pretend to resist when he was looking at her like she was _everything,_ like he _needed_ her. Her core was throbbing with need, nipples sensitive against the cloth of her dress, and she knew that she must be looking at him the same way, her lips slightly parted, eyes dark with arousal.

He growled something that she didn't understand, that made her insides ache for him, and he buried his hand in her hair as he tugged her head back, the tip of his nose barely brushing hers, her hands landing on his chest to steady herself.

She could feel the hard muscles of his chest, could feel his rapid heartbeat thump under her palm as he licked his lips, and she shivered as she followed the movement of his tongue with her eyes.

She moaned as he ground the bulge of his erection against her inner thigh, so close to where she needed the friction but not quite there, and his other hand landed on the small of her back to hold her steady. She let out a strangled moan as he pinned her against the wall with his hips completely, bending to press his lips to hers in a rough, passionate kiss. She opened her mouth for his tongue to explore, and her fingers curled into his tunic for balance, his hand roughly pulling her hair as the other harshly squeezed her waist, fingernails biting into her, sending jolts of pleasurable pain to the apex of her thighs.

He pulled away to look at her, smirking at her flushed face and puffy lips before bending to nuzzle her temple. She whined as he bit her ear harshly, his hips grinding against her thigh.

"Caroline," he said quietly, the 'r' of her name rolling off of his tongue in a seductive purr, the 'n' a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth that made her shiver, and she slid her hands up his torso to his shoulders before tangling her fingers in his curls, pulling his mouth back down to hers. She pressed her entire body against him, crushing her breasts against his chest, her hands roving his back until her fingernails dug into his flesh, needing to pull herself as close to him as possible.

He seemed to understand, backing her more fully against the wall so that she was crushed tightly between it and his body, his hands moving down to cup her ass, squeezing it as he rubbed against her, whispering to her with those indecipherable words, his tone low and guttural as his hands explored her thighs and ass, his hips rolling against her for friction.

She let her nails rake down his back before gripping the cloth of his tunic, tugging it up, and she felt him laugh against the skin of her throat, low and husky, before he pulled back to take it off, his eyes locked hers as he smirked, clearly smug that she was admitting to wanting him.

Her fingers traced the bird tattoo that stretched from his neck to his shoulder before she moved to run her tongue along it, and he groaned, muttering what she suspected was an expletive considering his tone, before she sunk her blunt teeth into his shoulder, her hands moving to his chest.

She felt his hand brush up her spine before his fingers hooked into the cloth at the back of her collar, and in a quick movement he tore her dress down the back, moving away from her so that he could pull it off, letting it fall to the floor. He pressed her against the wall again, her bare breasts rubbing against his chest, making them both groan, and he murmured under his breath between kisses, making her core clench.

Klaus pulled back to look at her with dark, wanting eyes, and his next words were clearly an order. She frowned, not knowing what he wanted, and he repeated it, his voice hard and unforgiving.

"I don't know what you're saying," she gasped out as his hand began to press between her thighs, and she spread her legs for him to let him run a finger across her wet slit, her knees buckling.

He squeezed her ass and pushed her to the floor, settling on top of her. His eyes were fixed on her face as he rubbed her clit slowly with one finger, watching her reactions as he teased her. She rolled her hips, trying desperately to get more friction, but he took his hand away, pushing his pants down to free his erection and balancing himself over her on one hand as he stroked himself a few times before pressing against her entrance, sheathing himself inside of her in one smooth movement.

Both of them stilled for a moment, enjoying the sensation, and Caroline moaned softly as Klaus bent to run his blunt teeth along her shoulder, the scrape against her skin making her clench around him, her hands curling into his hair in an attempt to hold him there.

He said something again, the sharp tone to his voice making her slide her hands down to his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist almost automatically, and when he grinned, she knew that it wasn't actually what he said. He grabbed her hands from his shoulders and pressed them to the floor on either side of her head, snapping something that she assumed was 'don't move them', the tone of his voice making a small whimper escape her as she rolled her hips against him.

She knew that part of the fun was that they couldn't understand each other, and she had to restrain herself from asking him to _fucking move already,_ but she hoped he understood from the way she was desperately trying to rub against him, how her lips were slightly parted, her breathing ragged.

Klaus's mouth was twisted into a smirk, and it was clear that he was enjoying how desperate she was for him, how much she wanted him, and she stared at him imploringly as he held her wrists together with one hand as the other kept her hip in place easily, his strength translating in the fantasy.

He growled something that made her pussy throb around him, whimpering, and he finally took pity on her, beginning to move. She couldn't restrain a throaty moan, her eyes closing, and her back arched as she tried to meet each of his thrusts with her own, his hand still on her hip to keep her from moving.

She gasped his name, hoping it would encourage him, and she heard him groan softly before the world shifted, and she found herself on their bed with him looming over her, his erection throbbing against her thigh.

She felt hot and desperate. Her arousal had nearly soaked through her cotton shorts, and she heard him growl her name before the sound of ripping fabric filled the air. He got onto his knees, his hands looping around her legs to lift them up as he filled her, trying to get as deep as possible, his hips snapping to fuck her hard and fast, and she gripped the sheets, gasping his name as he hit her g-spot with every thrust.

Years of practice meant that he knew exactly how to touch her to make her come apart, and she gasped out a moan when he spoke again, his voice rough with arousal, and she came hard around him, swearing under her breath as he fucked her through her high. He came just after she'd finished, and she whined out his name as he filled her, her oversensitive skin clenching around him. She was breathing raggedly when he slumped on top of her, his mouth finding hers in a greedy, rough kiss.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know your thoughts :)


	52. Out for Blood

Summary: Supervillain/Mafia AU. Originally for Fusion day of Klaroline AU Week. Posted early because drabble drought.

Contains: Shower sex, a blowjob, possessive!Klaus, murder, general mayhem, and jailbreaks.

* * *

 _Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_  
 _Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword_  
 _Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know_  
 _I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door_

 _~ "From Eden" by Hozier_

* * *

"Caroline..."

"I'm here in an official capacity. Elijah had a conflict of interest, obviously," she said evenly, her voice icy, and his hands wrapped around the bars of his cell as he met her eyes with an amount of hate that made her heart clench. She swallowed, fighting down her tears as she looked at the prison that held him.

His cell was in the very back of the prison, protected by a door that could only be opened by fingerprint leading to a room separated from Klaus's cell by reinforced metal bars.

Caroline was required to have two fully armed guards accompany her to visit him, officially as his lawyer, though she'd never done a case for him and didn't intend to start.

That would mean he actually went to trial.

She'd met Klaus when she was in law school. She'd been interning for Elijah Mikaelson, the best criminal defense lawyer in the city. He took on high-profile cases like the Petrova triplets and Aurora DeMartel, generally getting them off with a clean record despite their clear guilt. Though she knew that her mother disagreed with her, Caroline's perspective on it was that he was just doing his job. Everyone deserved a fair trial, no matter how terrible they were, and the fact that Elijah managed to get them off meant that he knew what he was doing. She wanted to learn from the best, and knew that his tricks would help her defend innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Then she met his brother.

There had been something off about Klaus from the very beginning, something dangerous, and though he took an interest in her almost immediately, she'd tried to reject his advances, telling herself nothing good could come of it.

She'd been right, of course, but that didn't make her eventual surrender any less sweet.

Elijah had initially told Caroline that Klaus barely came around, usually only for legal advice, and assigned her research on some of the cases he was working on so that he could take a break to help his brother. However, Klaus had ended up staying even after whatever he wanted had been sorted out, hanging around for the rest of her internship seemingly for fun and refusing to stay out of her hair.

Eventually she'd connected the dots, had been annoyed with herself that she hadn't before. Klaus ran a massive crime ring, one of the largest in the world, that dealt with everything from illegal weapons to drugs to hitmen. He was incredibly dangerous, and he'd somehow developed a soft spot for her.

After she'd graduated, Elijah had offered her a job at his firm, saying he'd been impressed with her work ethic and intelligence, and offered her almost twice more than any other offer she'd gotten. It would have been stupid not to take it, and so she did.

Within a week, she'd found herself bent over her desk with her thong stretched between her knees, pencil skirt bunched around her waist, as she moaned Klaus's name.

She didn't regret it one bit.

Now well-known in the seedy underground as Klaus's right hand, his most treasured confidant, she helped him run his 'business' without worry of being caught, no one stupid enough to report her to the authorities.

Not if they wanted to keep breathing.

However, her mother being the sheriff meant that there was an admittedly healthy amount of wariness that rattled through the community, and when Klaus was captured, someone had managed to 'leak' false documents that claimed her as the informant.

She wasn't.

She looked at his face through the bars of the cell, she saw genuine betrayal, a heartbreaking amount of _hurt_ present on his face.

There were at least five security cameras in the room, covering all angles, and there was no way that she'd be able to tell him the truth without being connected to him. For now she'd have to act like someone who was disgusted by what he'd done, and it made her stomach heave that she had to make it believable, even to him.

"It said you killed twenty-four people."

"Twenty-three. One had an allergic reaction to the peanut brittle on board. Couldn't be helped," he said, his face blanking, his voice flat and bored.

"Carrying concealed?"

"Obviously."

"Stole a vehicle?"

"Two," he said, flashing his teeth in a way that would have scared her if she hadn't known that despite his anger, he'd never hurt her. "A boat counts, does it not?"

"This is going to be a nightmare," she muttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me _get off_ rather than asking me to confess my guilt in front of two people?" he asked spitefully, the emphasis on 'get off' making her inwardly snort as she forced her lip to curl in disgust.

"I'll see what I can do," she said dryly, and his knuckles turned white and he gripped the bars, his shoulders tense, his eyes dark as he caught her gaze, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Best get out and get to work then. That is, if you're actually going to try at all," he ground out, walking to the cot in the corner and sitting on it, pointedly ignoring her.

"It's my job to do my best to get you the best plea deal I can, if not to prove your innocence completely, and I take that seriously," she said quietly, and he didn't respond.

His silence was a knife twisted in her back.

She took a deep breath and turned to the guard, gesturing for him to lead her out.

She resisted one last look over her shoulder, despite feeling his eyes burning into her.

Klaus was a bad person, and he did terrible things. Objectively, he deserved to go to prison for life. He'd ruined countless lives, directly or indirectly, but somehow he'd managed to inch his way into her heart, and she just couldn't shake him. No matter how much her conscience screamed for her to let him go, she just couldn't.

She took a shaky breath as she left the room, and the guard pressed his thumb to the reader to relock the door before he turned to her. "You all right, Miss Forbes?"

"Yeah. You know, just...he's scary," she said quietly, and the guard turned to her, sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, that's why we're here. To protect you."

She nodded with a small smile, thanking him quietly before she left, her briefcase held tightly in her white-knuckled hand as she took a few deep breaths.

He seemed nice. She hoped he wouldn't be one of her victims tonight.

 **XXX**

Caroline pulled on her boots and tied her hair up before grabbing a soft sweater and pulling it over her head, the necklace Klaus had given her for their two-year anniversary poking out from underneath the collar, the gun for their one-year tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

She bit her lip before grabbing Klaus's as well, knowing that he should be armed when they broke him out.

After they'd gotten together, she'd started working with one of Klaus's acquaintances on how to fight, not using a certain technique so much as staying alive.

Katerina Petrova seemed to be a master of that particular talent.

Breaking him out was a team effort. Rebekah was going to disable the security cameras and alarms, and she and Enzo were going to clear the place and get him out.

She took a final glance in the mirror before walking out of the room she'd shared with Klaus and down the stairs to the living room. Elijah and Enzo were waiting by the door. Elijah's suit was perfectly pressed, hands clasped behind his back, and Enzo was shifting from foot to foot, clearly ready to go.

"Are you ready, gorgeous?"

"Yep," she said, trying to conceal the nervousness in her voice, though she didn't really have any reason to be, and Elijah nodded once.

"Niklaus will never forgive me if I let you get hurt."

"I'll be careful."

"I'll text you when the security cameras are disabled," Elijah said grudgingly, and she gave him a bright smile, hugging him tightly. He cleared his throat and patted her back awkwardly.

"Thank you."

The drive to the prison was short. She and Enzo parked their motorcycles out of sight by the side door. She waited until Elijah texted her before she motioned for them to go, and they slipped by the fence silently. She headed to the solitary cells, nodding for Enzo to check the hallways. He walked off in the opposite direction as her, the knife ready in his hand, and she heard a yell before the thump of bodies hitting the floor. She managed to get most of the way to the solitary cells before she heard someone shout that there had been a breach. She sprinted towards the end of the hallway, looking over her shoulder, and winced when a guard rounded the corner, gun at the ready. He shot twice, but she threw herself out of the way, shooting back and managing to hit him in the stomach.

She walked over to him, shooting him twice more just to make sure he was dead, before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to the cell door, pressing his finger to the reader.

Thankfully he had access, and the door clicked open. She could still hear the yelling and pounding footsteps, and she saw Klaus sitting in his cot calmly, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Caroline," he said softly, his voice tinged with anger, and she huffed, continuing to drag the dead guard behind her so that she could unlock the cell. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer, pressing the dead guard's hand to the reader to open the door with a click, and Klaus got up, walking to lean against the doorway to the cell as it slid open.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, his voice sharp.

"Rescuing you, obviously," she said, taking his gun out of her waistband and offering it to him.

"I can see that," he said, taking it from her and pulling the safety off. "Why?"

"Because I care about you," she said irritably, walking towards the door, and he grabbed her wrist. "Come on. We have to go. We can talk about this later."

"No, I meant who let you come?" he growled. "This is dangerous. You should be at home."

"I wanted to, so I did. Let's go. We can argue about this later."

"What of the people who planted the false documents?"

"I...took care of them," she said uncomfortably, and Klaus smirked, grabbing her hand, his fingers curled around hers.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "Let's go."

XXX

Rebekah had managed to clear the records of his arrest and the allegations and proof attached to it from the system without too much trouble, and because of the lack of proof, the police couldn't pin anything on him.

It was a good feeling.

He watched Caroline as she slept beside him. She was face down, her cheek pressed to the pillow, the sheets and blankets kicked down around her ankles. There was a small strip of skin peeking out from between the henley she stole from him to sleep in, which was bunched around her torso, the lace of her boyshorts framing her tight arse. He grabbed his sketchbook from the side table, flipping to a clean page and began to outline her body, the curves and shadows, the birthmark on her shoulderblade.

She had a small smile on her face, and she stirred, shifting closer to him and snuggling into his side.

"I was sketching you," he said, trying (and failing) to keep the petulance from bleeding into his voice.

"But I'm cold, and you're warm," she mumbled.

"Perhaps if you hadn't kicked the blankets off you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Hmmm, someone's grumpy," she said, her eyes opening slowly before she yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. He couldn't help but smile at her mussed hair and rumpled clothes, and she gave him a small smile back, pulling herself up and resting her cheek against his shoulder as she peeked at the half-done sketch.

He let her take it to trace her fingertips over the curve of her lips he'd drawn on the page. "I could never be grumpy waking up next to you, sweetheart."

Caroline was clearly not tired enough to resist a good eyeroll. "Did you even sleep?" she asked, closing the sketchbook and reaching over him to set it on the side table.

"No," he admitted quietly, sliding his arm around her to pull her closer, unable to get enough of her skin under his fingers.

He'd known that there was a plan being developed to break him out as soon as the handcuffs were wrapped around his wrists, but he hadn't thought that Elijah would be stupid enough to let her participate.

He'd known when she walked in with her briefcase that she was there to check the layout of the prison under the guise of being his counsel. In his opinion, even doing that unassuming task had already been more than too dangerous for her.

It only got worse when she came for the actual jailbreak. He could still almost feel the acute stab of terror that had hit his heart when he saw her face. It was reckless, dangerous, and she shouldn't have risked it.

Every time he'd touched her since then had brought with it an overwhelming feeling of relief that she was still present, that she was _alive._

"Thinking about something?"

"What you did was reckless," he said, bracing himself for another round of the same conversation they'd been having constantly since they'd arrived home.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Again? It's been three days, Klaus. It went fine."

"It doesn't change the fact that it could have gone wrong."

She groaned, snuggling into him, and he heard her mutter something about him being an overprotective ass. He chose to ignore her grumbling in favor of pitching an idea that had been rolling around in his mind for a few days.

No matter how pristine Caroline's record was, he was hesitant to allow her to return to work at her current office. He would prefer that she moved her practice to somewhere safer, like one of his properties.

He said as much (replacing 'allow' with that it made him uncomfortable), watching her face carefully as he spoke, trying to get a feel for what she thought, and she seemed torn for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I mean, I hate to say it but I was kind of thinking the same thing. Not about not working, obviously, but I want to move offices. I know that my record's clean, but I feel like there might still be loose ends, and I don't want to take the risk, especially since I'm between cases right now."

Relief spread through him, and he let out a breath slowly. "The casino, perhaps?"

The casino was the unofficial base of operations, and Caroline could take over one of the offices on the top floor. It would be conveniently located near the VIP lounge, making it easy for her to attend meetings (and for him to keep watch).

She didn't look all that happy with his suggestion, and he pushed on, explaining his reasons and looking at her hopefully. "I was thinking that you could step into the role Elijah's been filling while he works on other projects."

"So, like, be your mafia's lawyer?" she asked, her lips twitching, and he smoothed a curl behind her ear.

"If that's what you want to call it, I suppose. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think that you were qualified."

"Oh, I know I'm qualified," she said with a roll of her eyes, and he grinned, pecking her on the lips.

"Good."

"It'll be easier to have private meetings too," she said softly, her eyes darkening as she reached to trail a finger along his collarbone. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed, and she gave him a wicked grin, slinging a leg over his hip and pushing him down to straddle him.

"Caroline," he said warningly as she pressed a line of light kisses to his neck.

"What?" she asked, rolling her hips against his cock, which was hard and throbbing underneath the fabric of his sleep pants. He gritted his teeth, fighting down a groan, determined to finish their conversation before she broke him down.

He wasn't sure he could if she kept moving her hips like _that..._

She knew all of his sweet spots, having mapped every inch of his skin with her soft hands. Her fingertip made lazy trails up and down his back, the end of the path moving closer to the dip between his shoulder blades with every stroke. He caught her wrist just as her nails finally scraped against the ink of his tattoo, pulling it away and tracing her pulse with his thumb as he pushed her away gently with the other hand so that he could look at her, ignoring the pout on her lips as she looked at him imploringly.

He took a deep breath, reaching to tuck a curl behind her ear, and he saw the moment when she realized he wasn't being playful, when her spine went straight, the pout disappearing in favor of a set jaw and a calculating gaze.

"I want to be clear: I am not often scared, but watching you walk into that cell was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. Never do it again, Caroline."

"Seriousl—"

"I have never been more serious," he said, his voice dangerously low, and her face blanked, her head tilted to the side, clearly considering it.

"Only if—"

"This isn't a request, sweetheart," he said bluntly, his hands squeezing her shoulders gently. "I will do whatever it takes. Shall I let Elijah know that if I ever get taken again you're to be locked up downstairs? I'll build a pretty cage for you tomorrow if you like. You can pick out whatever you want to make yourself comfortable should we need to use it. I do know how you love to decorate..."

She narrowed her eyes at the dark humor in his tone, the subtle undercurrent of danger, and he held her gaze unflinchingly. She finally looked away, her gaze fixed on the curtains fluttering against the window.

"I'll stay safe," she said reluctantly before she glared at him. "I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid, though."

"Have I ever done anything stupid, love?" he asked, shifting underneath her, needing some friction against his aching cock, and she scowled, huffing rather adorably, her hips rolling against his almost as though the movement was instinctive.

Though Caroline's mere presence turned him on more than the most filthy things he'd enjoyed with the women he'd had before her, he did have his preferences. 'Indignant' Caroline was one of his favorites, almost as enjoyable as 'Attempting to Stay Indignant Despite Her Clear Arousal' Caroline.

"You literally just bombed a yacht like, four days ago just for funsies and got yourself arrested, so yes."

He grinned, his hand trailing down her spine, relishing the way she leaned into his touch, her eyelids fluttering as she clearly fought to stay annoyed. "For you, I'll make an attempt."

"Not good enough," she growled.

"What are you willing to offer me?"

"This is not a negotiation, Klaus."

"I do recall saying that, yes," he said, giving her a teasing smile, and she wrinkled her nose.

"No. I never want to see you in one of those cells again."

"Yes, sweetheart," he drawled, tugging the ends of her hair between his fingers. She obviously wouldn't see him, since she'd be as far away from the rescue team as possible.

His mouth suddenly went dry as a wicked smirk stretched along her face, her fingers trailing down his chest, as she purposefully ground against him. "I guess I might let you make that cell for me though."

He raised an eyebrow in response, and she let her hands slide up his chest to grip his shoulders. "I just have one condition."

"What's that?" he asked, already quite sure of what was going to come out of her mouth.

"I want the mattress to be comfortable for when you shackle me to the—"

She squeaked in surprise as he caught her lips in a bruising kiss.

'Submissive, Tied-Up, and Begging' Caroline was, without a doubt, his most favorite of all.

She responded immediately, digging her fingers into his scalp as he flipped them over, pinning her to the mattress with his hips, her legs wrapping around his waist. She stuttered out his name as a breathless moan when his lips attached to her neck. As he watched her come apart under his fingers mere minutes later, looking at her like a lovesick fool, he wondered when he'd gotten in so deep.

Love was a weakness, but he found that the weakness was worth it for moments like these.

XXX

Caroline scowled as she flipped to the last page of the folder that had been dropped in her inbox that morning. She would have to do a ton of extra research if she wanted to get Lucien off clean for what he'd done, and she wasn't sure that it was worth the time. It might be easier to just throw him in prison and have an ear on the inside.

Freya would be upset, though, and it was probably best not to get their only member in the hospital all rattled.

She would ask Klaus, she decided, getting up and stretching.

She locked her office behind her and walked to the lounge, her heels clicking on the floor. She smiled at Tyler, Klaus's bodyguard, who was leaning against the wall outside the door. He looked up when she approached.

"Caroline."

"Hey. Is he busy?"

"Surprise meeting," Tyler said, shrugging. "He told me to call you, but I got your answering machine, and I didn't want to leave, since there are three of them and we've never seen them before."

"It's fine. I was probably on the line with Lucien. Can you let me in?"

Tyler nodded, pulling the door open, and Klaus looked up mid-sentence when she poked her head in.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, stepping over the threshold of the lounge, and taking a moment to study the scene.

Klaus was sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, his jeans, henley, and boots contrasting with the crisp suits of the three men sitting across from him.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Join us?"

One of them seemed to be about to object when the man on his left elbowed him in the side, shaking his head. They really must be new, she realized as she walked over and settled on the cushions. Anyone who dealt with Klaus had usually been warned beforehand not to question her presence. Often, it was clear that they assumed that she was irrelevant arm candy, there for some non-existent pissing contest to show how powerful Klaus was.

It was ridiculous, and she'd never understand men.

To be fair, he was always touching her, claiming her with a hand on her knee or an arm around her shoulders, his thumb and forefinger fiddling with her sleeve as he talked. She knew that it was his way of trying to reassure her of her safety, and she wondered if he'd ever realize that she always felt safe with him.

Either way, Caroline hardly ever talked, simply listening carefully, trying to observe things that Klaus might have missed while he was negotiating. She noted loopholes or weaknesses, hints of uncertainty, and once Klaus dismissed the meeting, he'd turn to her and ask for her observations.

They always talked it out together, sometimes with Elijah as well, to decide on the best course of action. Klaus took her opinion very seriously, always weighing it as much as his own, if not more depending on the situation, and so far it had worked very well.

She walked over to him, noting the way the third man didn't even spare her a glance and how the other two looked at her body appreciatively, but didn't ask questions. They were all well dressed, probably designer suits, and one wore a wedding ring.

Klaus pulled her into his side, his arm snaking around her shoulders, and she let her hand rest on his thigh. After a moment, he impatiently waved for the man to keep going.

Caroline quickly realized that this was the meeting regarding the properties in New Orleans that Klaus had acquired (through less than legal means), something that she hadn't been especially interested in, but she paid attention nonetheless. Once the business part of the meeting was over, Klaus offered them brandy, and she restrained a roll of her eyes when the three visitors looked at her expectantly, as though it was her job to get it from the other room.

Klaus was just about to touch the intercom button, probably to ask Tyler to send someone, when one of them spoke. It was one of the ones who'd been staring at her when she came in, his eyes lingering on her legs, and his pointed nose and fedora made her wince almost as much as his words. "Well, Blondie?"

The room went still, the two other men glancing at each other with horror in their eyes. Clearly no one had told Fedora McRatface that it wasn't a good idea to mouth off to her, and she resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Klaus didn't bother asking him to repeat himself or give him a chance to backtrack before he calmly pulled a knife out of his pocket, throwing it so that it buried itself in the man's neck, and got up to walk to the couch to pull it out, leaving the man slumped on the couch, bleeding out.

He reached for the intercom as the two other men remained frozen, clearly still stunned enough to not react. "Tyler, would you come in for a moment?"

The door opened, and Klaus motioned for Tyler to grab one of the men as he pushed the other back onto the blood soaked couch, and he shot Caroline an apologetic look.

"Caroline, leave please."

"What?" she snapped, annoyed at the blatant order.

"As I recall, the last time I murdered someone slowly in front of you, you told me you felt nauseated."

She fought to keep her face straight. Nausea had been her excuse, but she hadn't wanted to incentivize the whole 'murder' thing by telling him that it kind of turned her on when he got all vengeful on her behalf.

Truly, she wanted to stay, to watch the blood run down his palms as he methodically cut them down, but ultimately decided that in this specific case it was probably better to go back to their house.

She was wearing a new dress, after all.

Caroline sat in the back of the luxury car staring out the window as Enzo drove her home, absently wondering when she'd become so desensitized to violence, so cold-hearted. She had no doubt that if her mother knew anything about the kind of life she led, she wouldn't even hesitate to put her behind bars, daughter or not.

Did it make her a bad person if the blood on her hands had dripped from the wounds of criminals?

She didn't know.

After taking off her make-up and stripping out of her work clothes, she stole one Klaus's shirts to wear over her lace boyshorts and settled herself face-down on their bed, turning on the television. It had only been an hour since she'd left the casino when the front door opened, and she paused the movie she was watching as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Klaus walked through the doorway, dried blood clinging to his skin, the cloth of his shirt dark with the stains of it, and she winced as he kicked his bloody shoes off onto their cream carpet. His eyes were on her as she slid out of bed, and she walked up to him, looking at him through her eyelashes as she smoothed his shirt before sliding her arms around his neck, and his hands landed naturally on her hips, stroking her hipbones with his thumb before moving down to cup her ass.

"Clean kill? They didn't hurt you?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd call it clean, but they didn't so much as scratch me."

Her lips twitched, and he gave her a dimpled smile in return. She stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, her tongue flicking against the seam of his mouth, her hand moving to cup the back of his head before she stroked the skin of his neck with her fingers, their lips meeting in long, drugging kisses.

He squeezed her ass gently, his finger dipping under the lace hem to stroke her skin, and she shivered, humming against his mouth and trailing a finger down his cheek when she pulled away to catch the speck of blood in the crease of his dimple with her fingertip.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said softly, and he grinned, following her to the bathroom.

She stripped off her shirt, smirking at the way his eyes were locked on her, and she pursed her lips when she was the two large bloody handprints printed on the lace of her boyshorts. She shot Klaus a glare, and he ducked his head with a grin.

"Seriously?"

"I still don't understand why you insist on wearing them in the first place," he said teasingly, and she rolled her eyes before throwing them in the hamper in the corner. She turned on the spray and stepped onto the tile, looking over her shoulder to watch Klaus strip, the water dripping down her body.

She reached up to thread her fingers through his hair when he stepped in, rubbing the curls between her fingers as he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locked as the steam built up around them. She could feel his calloused palms against her hips, his breath sweet on her cheek as he moved to nose her temple before he pulled back. He trailed his hand up her side, his knuckle brushing the curve of her breast, his fingertips dancing over the smooth skin of her neck before he twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers, smiling as her breath caught.

It sometimes surprised her that they'd been together for two and a half years and he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, the warmth in his eyes still making her flush like a teenager, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. There was water clinging to his eyelashes even as it turned pink dripping down his body, but his gaze was locked on hers as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling it closer. His palms and fingertips were incredibly sensitive, and she watched him fight back a moan as she dragged the pad of her thumb in slow circles against his skin to carefully wash the blood away.

She cleaned each finger slowly, bringing his palm to her lips when it was finally clean and running her tongue down his lifeline, smiling as she pressed a kiss to it when he hissed out her name.

"Give me your other hand," she said, repeating the process, watching each twitch of his jaw, each shuddering breath as she washed the blood off of his hands, kissing it as well and lacing her fingers through his for a few seconds, just letting the water pour over them, enjoying the way his hair stuck to his forehead.

She blindly reached for his body wash, pouring some into her hand and dragging her palm along his chest. He swallowed, the fingers attached her hair twitching slightly, his eyes closing, and she couldn't help but smile. She carefully massaged the body wash into his skin, tracing the suds trailing down his abs with her fingertips. She could feel his muscles tense under her hands, hear the low groan in his throat when she dragged her palms up his abdomen, her nails scraping over his nipples.

His cock twitched against her thigh, and when he opened his eyes again they were dark and full of lust. He reached for the body wash she used, but she shook her head, her nails digging into his chest for a moment, making him take a sharp breath. "Let me," she said quietly, moving to flick her tongue over each imprint her fingers had left against his skin.

"I want to touch you," he said, but he let his hand tangle back on her hair, leaving the bottle where it was. She felt heat burn in her lower belly at the husky tone, the need bleeding into his words.

"I know," she said, her lips moving against his chest as she spoke. "Think about how much better it will be if you wait."

He gently tugged her head back by her hair, the look he was giving her indicating that he did not share her opinion, but she just pecked him on the lips and continued her exploration of his skin, relishing the low growl in his throat as she let her wrist brush against the tip of his erect cock as she scrubbed a particularly stubborn spot of blood with her palm.

The familiar planes and angles of his chest and stomach slid under her fingers, and she watched him with greedy eyes as she lightly dragged the pad of her thumb against his ribcage just the way he liked it, the muscles contracting under her hands.

This was the best part of sex with Klaus. She liked watching him come apart from her touch.

Klaus was notoriously unreadable, his face always blank and emotionless, the twitch of an eye or a flex of a finger the only clue as to what he was thinking. Knowing that she was the only person who would ever see his face unguarded like this, his eyes glazed, lips slightly parted, was a power high unlike one she'd ever experienced before she fell into his bed the first time.

And she hadn't even let her fingers really wander yet...

The pink suds were pooling on the tile floor of the shower, the front of his torso clean of blood, and she pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to his neck, flicking her tongue against his skin. She felt his cock throb against the inside of her thigh, and she smiled as she pulled away before capturing his lips with hers. Her pussy clenched as he immediately took control, tugging her hair lightly, his tongue flicking against the seam of her mouth before she parted her lips to allow him entrance. His kisses were rough and biting, a low groan sounding in his throat as he ground against her, his hand moving from his hip to the small of her back, pressing her against him. She loved the feel of him against her, the way fire lit under her skin when he stroked it, and it felt like an eternity before she could finally find it in herself to break away, reaching to gently disentangle his fingers from her hair.

"Turn around and put your palms against the tile for me," she said, holding eye contact with him until he finally did as she asked.

She soaped up his shoulders, her thumbs working the knots in his back, and she smiled as he mumbled her name, the sound an odd mix of an expletive and a prayer.

"Do you want me to touch you?" she breathed against his ear, nipping the skin playfully, and he laughed quietly, his shoulders tightening as she dragged her hands up and down his biceps, the flecks of blood washing off easily.

"I always want you to touch me, sweetheart."

She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his spine, her lips wandering across the back of his shoulder to his triangle tattoo. Flicking her tongue against each point, she crushed her breasts against his back, unable to resist rubbing her tight nipples against his skin, needing some sort of friction. She wrapped her arms around him as she laid her cheek against his shoulderblade, let her hands wander down his torso, and he swore as she wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him.

"Caroline..." he groaned, and she could see his fingers flex against the tile where he was bracing himself.

She smiled against his skin as she flicked her thumb over the head of his cock. "Yeah?"

"Do that again," he said, his voice hoarse, his head falling forward.

She laughed quietly, stroking him more firmly. She loved the way he reacted to her touch, the soft sound of his breath hitching, the way he groaned her name through gritted teeth, and she was wet and ready for him, her core aching for him to fill her.

She pulled her hand away when he groaned her name again, and when he turned to face her she sucked the precum off of her thumb, keeping eye contact with him.

"I think I've waited long enough now, love," he growled, and she couldn't suppress a grin as he backed her up against the wall, his hands resting on either side of her head, trapping her.

"I guess," she said, sighing long-sufferingly, and she wasn't surprised when he bent to bite her lower lip harshly, the bolt of pain making her core clench, a whimper escaping her lips, and she spread her legs for him, needing him to fill her.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," he said, the lust in his voice sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine, and she did as he asked.

The next thing she knew, his hands were on her hips, lifting her against the wall as his cock slid inside of her, and she clenched around him, letting out a breathless moan as her head tipped back against the tile, her eyes closing.

"You're so beautiful, Caroline," he whispered, his fingertips tigging into the flesh of her hips as he began to move. "I could touch you for hours. I want to slide my hands along your skin, watch you quiver beneath my fingers, your cheeks flushed from the steam."

She could hear the water pounding against his back, his body shielding her from the spray, and her moans echoed off the walls before he bent to capture her lips with his. She matched every rough thrust of his hips with one of her own, parting her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth, and she whimpered as he bit hard against her lower lip again, the pleasurable pain building her up fast.

"After this I'll take you to bed and map your skin with my mouth," he spoke against her lips, his voice low and rough. "I love to watch your face as I trace the tattoo on your wrist with my tongue. I remember the night you got it with perfect clarity, how you told me that having my mark under your pulse would remind you of who held your heart."

She clenched around him, remembering the heated look in his eyes as he drew the shape of a bird on her wrist before they went to the tattoo shop, the way she'd traced it with her fingertip after he'd fallen asleep next to her that night, loving the idea of having his mark on her skin.

"Before you came to me you knew nothing of how a gentle stroke of my finger against your knee or wrist, the scratch of a nail under the curves under your breasts, could make you moan for me."

She whimpered as his hands traveled up and down her sides before settling on her breasts, tweaking her nipples, and she arched her back, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"I'm going to torture you with the most exquisite pleasure, Caroline. I'll make you moan from just the lightest of touches, make you writhe beneath me from just the brush of my knuckle against your inner thigh. I love the way you look with your teeth gritted, your fingers clutching the sheets. I'll tease you until you beg for my tongue against your pussy."

Her mind was blank as he shifted the angle so that he'd hit her g-spot with every thrust, his pelvic bone pressing against her clit whenever he filled her. A strangled gasp of his name left her lips as he pressed a finger to her back entrance, just dipping it in, and she felt her legs turn to jelly, her back bowed as her lips parted, her orgasm crashing through her in waves of pleasure as Klaus expertly dragged it on.

Her breathing was ragged, eyes glassy as she came down from her high, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as her knees buckled, her oversensitive skin clenching. "I want you to come in my mouth," she gasped out, her nipples tight and aching from overstimulation, and he groaned at her words, pulling out and bracing his hands on the wall as she dropped to her knees.

She took him in her hand, stroking a few times, smirking at the way his arms tensed, his eyes squeezing shut. "Turn off the water," she ordered, her voice quiet but firm. "I want to hear you."

His hand flew to the knob almost before her sentence was over, shutting off the spray, his eyes opening as he took her in. She bent forward and ran her tongue along his length, swirling it around the head before taking him fully in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him, humming at the taste of her arousal on her tongue.

"Fuck, Caroline," he ground out, and she pulled her mouth off to stroke him, her other hand cupping his balls, gently massaging them as she watched him fight to not come apart.

She wrapped her lips around him again, taking in as much of him as she could, bracing her hand on his hip to try to keep him from bucking into her mouth.

"Touch yourself for me, sweetheart."

She let the hand on his hip trail down his leg before she brought it to her breast, pinching and tugging at her nipple as she moaned around him. He watched with dark eyes as she let her fingers trace the valley between her breasts before trailing down her belly to tease her folds, her pussy clenching as she rubbed her oversensitive clit. She could tell he was close, the tightness of his shoulders and the clenching of his abs giving him away. She ran her teeth gently along the top of his shaft, and he ground out her name as he came, spilling down her throat.

She pulled back, licking her lips, and he grabbed her wrist to pull her up for a rough, biting kiss.

"You know, sweetheart. If I didn't know better, I'd almost say that you're not as sickened by the violence as you pretend to be," he said between kisses.

"What do you mean?" she asked breathlessly when she pulled away, though from the glint in his eye, the satisfied smile spreading over his face, he knew he was right.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I highly doubt that you agree with the killings, but I'd wager that seeing me willing to kill for you, only you, makes you hot underneath your skin. You like knowing that you have the power of someone's life in your fingertips if only you should ask. You're drunk on it."

She bit her lip, unable to meet his eyes, her fingers flexing against his shoulders, and he hummed low in his throat, bending to press a kiss to her temple, a stark contrast to the way he was devouring her only moments before.

"Okay, so maybe a little," she admitted, leaning to press her forehead to his shoulder. "But that's not an excuse, okay?"

"Not even if it makes arousal stir between your thighs for me?" he asked, his voice low and thick with temptation, and she hummed, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of him against her. "I must admit that I understand. Watching the blood of those who threaten you stain your skin after you finish them haunts my fantasies, Caroline. I do love the look on your face when you watch them take their last breaths; I always want to taste the smile that twists your lips before you fight it down."

"Only the bad guys," she said, pulling back, trying for a stern look (though she knew she was failing miserably).

"If that's what you want to call them, I will not object," he said with a grin. "Though you must admit that you've drifted to the edge of your morality more than once."

"It's not my fault you led me off the path of righteousness," she said dryly.

"You could have resisted the temptation, sweetheart."

"No, actually. I couldn't have," she said, looking up at him through her lashes. "Not forever."

"Is that so?"

She trailed her fingers up the back of his neck to tug the hair at the nape, standing on her toes to press her lips to his in a sweet, passionate kiss. That was all the answer he seemed to need, his hands tightening on her hips as he groaned into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up, his fingers buried in her tangled hair. Their bodies were still slippery from the water as he carried her to bed, dropping her on the mattress before crawling on top of her, his eyes greedy as he drank in her face.

Sure, Klaus was fucked up. She was fucked up. Their entire _relationship_ was fucked up.

She didn't mind.

 **XXX**

The Mystic Falls Police Department scratched their heads at the dead bodies in the gutters, the corpses' fingertips burnt off, personal items gone. They'd try to find any sort of link, any way to trace the murders to the Mikaelsons, but they never managed to. They knowingly led innocent people away in handcuffs, the evidence too perfect to argue with, everyone completely aware that the only crime of the defendant was getting on the bad side of a Mikaelson.

Meanwhile, Caroline straddled Klaus in their bed, her hair falling in a curtain around them as she trailed a finger down his chest before she bent to press soft, open mouthed kisses against his shoulder, down his stomach, her eyes locked on his as a playful glint danced in her gaze.

"I took care of the tattling bitch," she said between kisses. "We don't have to worry about her anymore."

"And you didn't let me watch?"

"Of course not. You wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself, and I didn't want to give her a show while she was bleeding out."

His breath caught as she dragged her teeth along the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

"You like that?"

He swallowed and nodded, his eyes heavy-lidded, his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans.

Her crimson-painted lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :D :D


	53. Mystic Falls 99

**Summary:** Klaus hasn't seen his little brother's best friend since she was five years old and had mostly put her out of his mind. When he visits the police station to ask Kol a favor, he finds himself fantasizing about the pretty blonde in the file room. Unfortunately, Caroline has no intention of fucking her best friend's older brother, no matter how hot he ended up being.

Brooklyn 99 AU, but you don't need to know anything about it to read. Also basically an excuse for porn. There'll be a Kennett piece at some point in the same universe that will have less porn and more plot lol. Thank you to Colleen for beta work.

 **Contains:** Banter, public almost-sex, Klaus eating Caroline out LITERALLY LIKE TWICE, handcuffs, my attempts at humor, too many words. Don't have sex while driving. It's a bad idea.

* * *

 _All I wanna do is love your body_  
 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_  
 _I think you already know my name_

 _~ "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera_

* * *

"Caroline, can you help me find the reports Mikaelson turned in this morning?"

"Nope," Caroline said, not even looking up from her phone as she swung back and forth on her chair.

"I don't pay you to be on your phone all day."

Caroline looked up to meet the Captain's eyes with a raised eyebrow. "No, you pay me to make sure that everything's organized, which it is. If you'd actually _looked_ , you'd find the reports in the orange inbox conveniently located on the corner of your desk, which is labeled 'reports'."

"I don't see it."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone before getting up to investigate. She'd re-organized Rudy's entire office when she'd been hired as his personal assistant, and he still occasionally had trouble remembering where things were.

It probably had something to do with Kol rearranging them when he wasn't looking.

She tried to pop in every now and then during the day to put everything where it was supposed to be, but she was seriously considering supergluing the various containers to their respective places. She found the inbox hidden underneath the bookshelf, and she set it back on his desk before heading to Kol's desk to explain to him that this childish behavior _had to stop_.

"Kol!"

"Caroline."

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as Kol turned slowly around in his swivel chair to face her. When he saw her face, he quickly swiveled back to face his desk. "Sorry, darling. Can't help. Paperwork."

"You need to stop moving things around in Hopkins's office," she hissed. "Do you know how annoying it is to have to get up from my desk and walk to his office every time you move something?"

"It's only ten feet."

"Yeah, which is why it's so irritating. Do you _see_ these heels? I have to budget my steps, Kol. I could have used that ten feet to go to the kitchen and steal Bonnie's sandwich."

"Why would you want to steal Bennett's sandwiches? She only gets ham on her sandwiches. You hate ham."

"First of all, she stole my sandwich last June and I have yet to pay her back for it. I'm biding my time. Second, I would love to know how you know what Bonnie gets on her sandwiches."

"We're friends. Friends know that stuff," Kol said defensively. "Look, I have to get back to this case. I've been on it for weeks and haven't made much progress."

"You could ask Bonnie or Kat for help."

"I don't need help, Caroline."

Caroline hummed, patting Kol on the shoulder. "If you say so."

She walked back to her desk, poking her head into Rudy's office on the way to see if he needed anything before sinking down in her desk chair again, pulling out her phone.

XXX

"Kol, I need you to find a criminal."

"I find lots of criminals, Nik. Which one do you need? We have quite the collection in the holding cells."

"The one who robbed me."

Kol leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head, feet resting on the table. "Please Nik, tell me more. What happened leading up to the incident? Was it a mugging? Did someone break into your apartment?"

"I was—"

"Actually, don't tell me. You'll need to file a report like everyone else."

"I'm your brother. That entitles me to special treatment, does it not?"

"I feel like I've heard that before. Where was it...?" Kol began, tapping his chin as he he pretended to think. "Ah, I believe it came out of my own mouth a few weeks ago when I asked to take a lovely lady out for dinner at one of your restaurants for free. Now, what was your response?"

"It's irrelevant."

"Oh, I do remember!" Kol continued as though Klaus hadn't responded. "I believe it was something along the lines of, 'No, I'm afraid you'll have to make a reservation like everyone else.' Correct?"

"Kol..."

"I don't see the difference here, to be honest, Nik. You want something from me, and...Well, I'm afraid you'll have to file a report and wait in line just like the rest of us common peasants."

Klaus growled, and Kol shrugged, re-crossing his feet, causing his chair to tip over backwards.

"Oh my god!"

Klaus turned to see a girl that must have been one of Kol's coworkers (judging by the badge clipped to her hip) rush over, her green eyes wide. "Are you okay?" she asked, before turning to Klaus, a frown marring her face.

"Don't worry. It was his own fault."

The girl turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "Who are you and what did you do?"

"Title of your sex tape, Bennett," Kol croaked from the floor, and Bennett's lip curled.

"Maybe you should have stayed knocked out."

"I'm Klaus," Klaus said with a dimpled smile, holding out his hand, and the girl shook it, her teeth sinking into her lower lip for just a moment before she seemed to snap back to the present.

"I'm Bonnie," she said. "Detective Bennett," she amended after a second. "Sorry about Kol. He's kind of..."

"Don't worry, love. I'm very familiar with Kol's antics."

Her smile seemed to freeze in place, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Don't call me love. It's patronizing."

"Duly noted."

"So, why are you here?" she asked, glancing at Kol as he pulled himself up, rubbing his head.

"I came to file a report. I was hoping to jump the line, but unfortunately he's not cooperating."

"Why would Kol let you jump the line?"

"I'm family," Klaus said shortly.

"Are you one of his brothers?"

"Yes. It's Niklaus, actually, but I do prefer Klaus."

"Right. Okay, well you should go file a report. It's against the rules to use family connections. Kol knows that."

"Yes, he's such a stickler for rules," Klaus said dryly.

"You know, I never thought I could meet someone more annoying than you, but he's catching up," Bonnie said, turning to talk to Kol.

"Now, love, I'm wounded."

"You could file a report about that too, if you want," Bonnie said with a clearly fake smile. "Back that way and to the left."

"Right," Klaus said tightly, turning to walk the way she'd indicated.

He walked the way he was directed and saw a blonde bent over the file cabinet, muttering to herself as she flipped through the folders. Her curly hair was obscuring her face, and he took a few seconds to admire the way her pencil skirt hugged her curves before she huffed, still bent over the cabinet.

"You're staring."

"I'm here to file a report a crime."

She looked up when he spoke, probably because of his accent, he thought.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," she said, her eyes raking up his body from bottom to top, not even bothering to be subtle. He took the opportunity to do the same, smirking as her gaze stopped on his face, a bit pleased at how her eyes widened.

Perhaps he'd get some help with more than some paperwork. He had a brief mental image of bending the girl over her file cabinet, shoving her skirt around her waist and—

"Oh my god, _Klaus_?!" she asked, clearly mortified for some reason. "What are you doing here?"

He briefly thought she might have been a one-night-stand he'd somehow forgotten (though how he'd forget a face like that he never knew), before he caught sight of the perfectly polished nameplate on the desk, and realized why she looked like someone who'd been caught committing the worst of sins, since he suddenly felt an odd combination of horror and disappointment.

Caroline Forbes, his little brother's best friend, whom he'd known since before she could speak full sentences, had apparently at some point become absolutely delectable.

He hadn't seen her since he'd left for England for boarding school when he was eleven, and hadn't caught even a glimpse of her during the summers (and Kol would sulk the entire time because she was with her father across the country).

He'd gone to university in Los Angeles (hoping to get as far away from his father as possible), and once he'd built his restaurant and real estate empire, he'd barely seen any of his family unless it was the holidays or for quick lunches on weekdays.

God, he'd just been thinking of fucking Caroline Forbes. He knew he should probably be a little ashamed of himself, but instead he was admiring what those lovely cherry red heels did for her long legs. He wondered what they'd look like in the air as she screamed his name.

"Hello? Earth to Klaus?" she snapped, glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Could you stop creepily checking me out and tell me why you're here?"

He swallowed, her fiery eyes and curled lip making his cock twitch in his pants. "Hello, Caroline," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Hi," she said irritably. "What are you doing here?"

"Such a hostile greeting, sweetheart. I'm hurt."

"Says the one who creepily leered at me for like, two straight minutes."

"Now, let's not pretend I was the only one enjoying the view of an attractive potential companion."

"You were much more attractive before you started talking. Also, ego much?"

"And here I thought the accent was endearing."

"With Kol and Enzo around I'm pretty much immune," she said, sitting down and opening a drawer of the desk, looking up at him expectantly. "You said you wanted to report a crime?"

He was tempted to say "the way you look in that skirt" but he wouldn't put it past her to somehow get him arrested.

"Someone stole a hotel keycard."

"Ooh, call the National Guard," she muttered, pulling out a form from one of the folders and circling a few things before writing "hotel keycard" in neat cursive. "Anything else? Wallet? Phone? Valuables?"

"No. Just the card."

"Do you know around what time? Where it happened?"

"It was on my desk, and the only time I wasn't in the office was for about an hour and a half when I went to lunch. Sometime between eleven and one, I suppose. I can't remember the exact departure and return."

She nodded slowly before frowning and looking up at him. "Don't you have an apartment here?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you need a hotel?"

"Do you need that for the report?" he asked pointedly, and she shook her head.

"I guess not. Can you tell me what hotel it was for? What it looked like?"

He rattled off the details, including the room it was for, and she nodded before frowning. "Don't you have security cameras for the office building?"

"Not my floor."

She seemed to decide it was best not to ask, just noting it on the report. "I think everyone has a case at the moment, but I can ask Bonnie to take a quick look."

"She doesn't seem to like me much."

"Did you stare at her ass for years, too?"

"Not at all. Detective Bennett seems to be the highlight of Kol's time here, and I'm not about to risk his moment of happiness."

"You don't have to worry. Bonnie would pick Kol over you any day," she said with a saccharine smile.

"It's funny. He hasn't mentioned you at all. sweetheart," Klaus said, moving to stand by the edge of the desk, and Caroline held his gaze, her blue eyes spitting fire. "It's a shame I'd never heard what a pretty thing you've become or I might have come sooner."

Her lip curled, but before she could respond, Kol spoke from the doorway, and both of them flinched, turning to face him.

"Oh yes, I can't recall why I never mentioned my best friend to my womanizing self-absorbed prick of a brother."

"It's fine, Kol," Caroline said tiredly. "I can handle him. Do you want to take the mystery of the missing hotel keycard?"

He barely stopped himself from asking her if she was sure she could 'handle' him, mostly because the look Kol sent him indicated that no one would ever 'handle' him again, should he make a joke.

"Is that what got stolen? Really, Nik?"

"Yes. The room has confidential information," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Like?"

"It's confidential."

"What, your high-class escort's identity?" Kol asked, and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Business plans, bank statements, some blueprints for the next resort, and a few other miscellaneous pieces of important information," he said. "Look, just find it, all right?"

"There is literally nothing we can do except wait to see if it turns up," Caroline said exasperatedly. "We're not using resources to look for a keycard."

"What can I do to convince you?"

"You can't, and I'm busy. Kol will call you if anything turns up."

"Or you could just give me your number," he said, and Caroline scoffed.

"Give me yours. I'll text you if anything happens."

Klaus grinned, taking the offered bright pink sticky note and scrawling his number down, handing it to her.

Their fingers brushed when she took the note, and she wouldn't meet his eyes as she stuck it in a box on her desk. It was good to know that she was as affected by him as he was by her. "It was nice to see you again, Caroline."

"Bye," she said, nodding at the door, and he'd only taken a few steps when he heard the distinct snarl Kol made when anyone upset him.

"No, mate. This is my case, and it's almost done."

"Not fast enough," a nasally voice sang. "Give me the files. It's my case now."

"No," Kol said irritably. "It's mine."

He had an immediate flashback to Kol at four years old trying to tear an action figure out of Caroline's hands as Elijah tried desperately to make them behave. Kol had never been all that great at sharing. Caroline seemed to have the same thought as they groaned in unison, and she shot him a glare.

"What?" he asked irritably, and she sighed long-sufferingly as she brushed past him to walk into the main office, the light perfume of her hair lingering in the air.

He followed her, trying very hard not to stare at her ass.

"Kol, just give him the file," she said, and Kol gave her a look that Klaus strongly associated with one of his sibling stealing the last piece of pizza.

A grave injustice had clearly just occurred.

"But..."

"Just do it," Caroline said.

Kol scowled, handing the man in the fedora a blue file, and the man smiled a bit too smugly as he took the file. "Thank you. I'll just be on my way now. Have a good day, Mikaelson. You're always welcome to come to my place for a good night, Blondie."

"That's why you're disgusting and alone," Caroline said with a fake smile. "Even if there was any chance of me taking you up on that offer, I'd end up not _coming_ anyway. I'd say 'hi' to Kat for you, but I got the sense that you weren't very memorable."

Kol looked like he might explode if he kept his laughter in for another second. Luckily, Fedora walked out the door and Kol didn't have to bust a lung. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Kol turned to Caroline expectantly. "So? Do you have a copy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Let me get it for you."

"I'm going to need all hands on deck to solve this thing, darling," Kol shouted after her, and she waved him off without looking back, walking back to her office with the file cabinets.

Klaus watched Caroline walk away consideringly before turning to Kol. "Anything I can do to help, mate?"

"Help me with my case, or help you seduce my best friend?" Kol asked dryly.

"Since Caroline hasn't given up on you yet, it's safe to say you'll be friends for quite awhile, and I have no intention of making things awkward for you," Klaus said honestly.

He didn't have any intention of making things awkward for Kol, but something about Caroline intrigued him. The way she batted off his comments with a roll of her eyes, how she made it clear that if he didn't stop being such an ass she wouldn't even think about giving him a chance, made him want to know more, to spend more time with her.

"You'll really take the day off from your ever-so-important business empire to help me with a case?" Kol asked, clearly attempting a tone of disbelief, but a bit of hopefulness shined through anyway, and Klaus felt slightly guilty for brushing his little brother off so much.

He nodded, not saying anything else, and Kol grinned.

"You can help her in the file room, then. Tell her I need you to look for any previous arrests that could match the physical description the victim gave, and then try to match possible suspects from their charges."

"All right, mate."

"Wait," Kol said as Klaus turned to leave, and he looked at his brother, noting how serious he seemed to be. "I know you're not helping out of the goodness of your heart, because you don't do that. Ever. Caroline's brilliant, and you don't deserve her."

"That's not for you to decide, is it mate?"

Kol pressed his lips together for a moment before he started talking. "You're right. It's not. I know that I can't stop you, and even if I could, Caroline would kill me for assuming I know what she wants. However, if you aren't serious about her, and I don't know how you could be when you haven't seen her since she was five and then talked to her for about ten minutes maximum, you need to be up-front with her about it. I don't care that we're related. If you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Klaus asked, genuinely curious.

"I will call in favors. You will get pulled over if you're a mile over the speed limit. You will get tickets for jaywalking. I will personally make sure that your life is miserable in any way I can. Do you understand?" he asked, flashing a grin that was all teeth, the playful tone carrying an undercurrent of vicious intent.

"Yes," Klaus muttered.

"Good," Kol said, flipping a pen between his fingers. "And in all seriousness, I think that if you got your shit together and became a decent human being, you might be good for each other. Don't fuck it up, because you'll never get another chance."

Klaus nodded, and Kol grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "Excellent. Go forth and find me all of the files."

 **XXX**

Caroline looked up when the door to the storage room opened, huffing when Klaus walked over the threshold. Though she'd initially been mortified having been caught checking Klaus out so shamelessly, he'd practically fucked her with his eyes, so it wasn't like she was making him uncomfortable. He was undeniably attractive, but there was something about the way he held himself, the way he talked, that made her want to punch him in his attractive face.

And fine, some of it might have something to do with Kol being disappointed every time Klaus cancelled plans because of a last minute meeting, and how much she knew it hurt when he was casually flaky or didn't call back. She knew Klaus was busy but would it kill him to talk to his brother once in awhile?

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Kol sent me down to help."

"Why?"

"I offered," he said, stepping into the room with his hands in his pockets and glancing around.

"Why would you offer? Aren't you busy with your company, or whatever?"

"Yes, but this is important to him, and-"

"I'm not going to have sex with you, so if that's what you're here for, you can go."

He ducked his head and smiled before looking at her with his head tilted to the side. "I wouldn't say no, I'll admit, but I'm honestly here to help."

Caroline gave him a suspicious look, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, somehow managing to make a casual cross of the room towards her look distinctly predatory, the look in his eyes making fire burn in her lower belly. His lips twitched as he watched her, and she kicked herself for the probably obviously lustful face she was making, setting her jaw and looking towards the files. "As I said, it's not happening."

"I didn't say it was. In any case, Kol wants us to get all the files of the previous arrests with convictions that match this one."

Caroline nodded, having already guessed what he'd want. "Okay. I pulled up everyone arrested on murder charges from the database, and I'm getting out their files now. You can do "N" through "Z" arrests if you want. Just try to find someone that matches the physical description."

"All right. Sounds good, love."

"Don't call me 'love'," she said firmly.

It was a fine line she was walking, and she knew it. She didn't want to be too rude, because Kol was her best friend and she knew that she'd probably end up seeing Klaus again at some point. It wouldn't do Kol any favors for them to be on rocky ground. However, she also didn't want to be a doormat, because Klaus was the sort of person where you had to nip his antics in the bud before he got too confident.

Or, at least, that was what Esther said offhandedly when she got a note home from his school.

Either way, Klaus walked to the file cabinets and began to rifle through them, pulling out files and stacking them on the nearby table. She realized she was staring when he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, and she quickly turned back to her own work.

He'd rolled up the cuffs of his shirt to his elbows, the first two buttons undone with his necklaces peeking out, and she couldn't help but sneak peeks.

So he was a douchebag who was off-limits, but he was really, _really_ attractive. She also might have lied about the accent. When it was attached to the low growl of his voice and the way he _looked_ at her...well, she wasn't as immune to it as she'd pretended.

Either way, she tried to focus on her sorting, and she almost jumped in surprise when he spoke about twenty minutes later. "I'll put the potentially relevant files in a pile on the desk, shall I?"

"Yeah. That works."

It took them another hour to go through the recent ones, and Caroline quickly made a list of the file names before she stacked them all up and put them on top of the file cabinet. "Okay! This should be good enough for now. I'm not sure if there's anything else you can do to help, so if you want to head out-"

"I apologize for my earlier behavior," Klaus said, cutting her off.

"Um, excuse me?"

"It was inappropriate of me, and I shouldn't have gone out of my way to make you uncomfortable."

"You're right. You shouldn't have," she said irritably, a flush building in her cheeks.

"Can we start over?" he asked, giving her a cajoling smile, dimples cutting into his cheeks.

She pressed her lips together in a thin line, contemplating the pros and cons. From the way Kol talked about Klaus, she knew that he was an inconsiderate jackass, but he had some redeeming qualities. From what she'd gathered, Klaus was used to getting what he wanted, and Caroline suspected that her firm rejection of him made him want to get to know her, if only because she was a challenge.

To be honest, that didn't really sit well with her. Again, though, she didn't want to do anything that would make Kol be nervous about putting the two of them in a room together.

She also knew that she was being a little bit of a hypocrite. She knew that the inappropriate ogling had gone both ways (though he had been much worse than her). He'd also (mostly) stopped after she'd told him to, only pushing it when she'd admittedly been flirting back.

To be fair, it had been a long dry spell since she and Enzo stopped their friends-with-benefits relationship a few months before, and she'd broken up with her last boyfriend a year and a half ago. She knew that if Klaus wasn't Kol's brother she'd probably be willing to ignore his bad behavior if it was no-strings-attached.

It was probably a bad sign that she was this conflicted about it, because that meant that she was in serious danger of giving in. If Kol was okay with it and Klaus proved that he wasn't a _complete_ douchebag, she'd consider it, she decided.

"Okay," she said.

"Good," he said, smiling wider, and she looked away before she could get caught in his gaze.

"I'm running this up to Kol and I can't leave you in here," she said, keeping her tone business-like.

"All right, lo-Caroline. I'll come with you, then."

She nearly snorted out loud at his incredibly unsubtle near-slip, but at least he was trying.

He followed her back to the main office, and she handed Kol the slip of paper with all the names. "You should be able to look them up in the database. Let me know if I can do anything else."

"Actually, darling, if you wouldn't mind doing some undercover work..." Kol said, trailing off, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You mean stop Damon from getting any further on his investigation?" Caroline said knowingly.

"Well, I mean, off-the-record, yes."

"Well, off-the-record, I can probably do that."

"I'll help," Klaus said, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Nik! I'm sure Caroline would love some company."

Caroline gave Kol a wide-eyed 'what the fuck' look, and he just shrugged, a wicked grin on his face. "Klaus, can I have a second with Kol?"

"Of course," he said, stepping back with a grin. "I'll just go make a call and see if my assistant can handle cancelling my afternoon meetings."

"Right," Caroline said, waiting until Klaus had left the room before whirling to face Kol. "What was that?"

"What was what, darling?"

"I would not like company," she lied, and Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Because you and Nik seem to be getting on quite well."

She gritted her teeth. "I cannot believe you."

"Look, Nik's rude and a bit self-absorbed-"

"A bit?" she asked incredulously.

"All right, fine then, quite self absorbed. However, I haven't seen him interested in someone for quite awhile, and you have to admit that you've had a bit of a dry spell as well. Maybe it'll do you good."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "I cannot believe you're encouraging me to have a one-night-stand with your brother."

"I'm doing it for the good of humanity. You're both insufferable at the moment. In addition, I know enough disgusting things about both of your sex lives that it would be excellent if you'd just have sex with each other so that you mutually decide that it's too awkward to talk about with me."

Caroline grimaced. "Fine, but only if he shows me that he's not an asshole. If I do this, though, you need to ask Bonnie out."

"Why would I ask Bennett out? I don't like her."

Caroline snorted. "Sure, Jan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a meme. God, don't you go on the internet? Like, ever?"

"Yes...?"

"Look, pinky swear you'll ask Bonnie out by the end of the day, and I'll consider giving Klaus a chance."

"Pinky swear? What are we, six?"

She narrowed her eyes and extended her hand, pinky up, and Kol scoffed, but obligingly curled his around hers.

 **XXX**

"Hold on. I have to get out my distraction kit."

"Distraction kit?" Klaus asked, lingering by Caroline's car as she opened her trunk.

"Yeah. I have a knife for slashing tires, some glue, a few ticket forms I stole from Katherine's desk to write fake tickets with...a lot of stuff, actually. I like to be prepared."

"You know, I'm impressed. I never took you for a tire-slashing type," Klaus said as she rooted through the trunk of her car for a pocket knife. He was making a concerted effort to show her that he wasn't a horrible person. It did not come easily to him, but he had a gut feeling that Caroline was worth it.

It had only been about two hours and he already knew that he liked Caroline well enough that he doubted he could manage a no strings attached relationship with her without...well, becoming attached. Kol seemed to think he had a chance as long as he stayed on his best behavior, and he had every intention of seeing if that was true.

Caroline snorted. "Well, Kol was a terrible influence."

"That, I can believe, though you don't seem to be the sort of person who would let that affect you if you didn't want it to."

She shrugged, finally finding it in the giant box of miscellaneous supplies she had stashed. "I guess."

"Is that a hair dryer?" Klaus asked, peeking over her shoulder to look inside as she pulled back. "You have a hair dryer in your trunk?"

"Um, obviously. I'm not an animal," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and shoving the pocket knife in her purse along with the roll of fake tickets and something that looked suspiciously like condoms. "What?" she asked, looking at him.

He was trying to resist pointing out what she'd just shoved in her purse, and she gave him a wicked grin, her eyebrow raised. "What?" she repeated. "They're stretchy and useful. Haven't you ever filled them with ranch dressing, poked a hole and then left it in a car of someone you hate? They're much sturdier than a balloon, so they hold a bigger load and don't burst," she said casually.

That really shouldn't have turned him on. Ranch dressing was disgusting, and leaving it in a hot car for revenge should be a crime (and probably was), but something about the way she talked, the way her smirk contrasted with the wide-eyed fake innocence, made his cock twitch. "Can't say that I have," he said through gritted teeth, and she patted him on the arm, the touch lingering just a bit too long.

"You should come with me sometime."

She was trying to kill him.

It wasn't long before Kol texted them the location of the squad car Damon used (which Katherine may or may not have slipped a tracker on the last time he stole a case), and Klaus drove them in his car to the large parking lot at the mall. It was about a ten minute drive, and Klaus spent the time asking questions about what she'd been up to.

It was easy to talk to her, not just because he had some previous subjects to touch on, but because once she got comfortable she seemed to become a lot more willing to open up. There were moments when he'd zone out, too focused on how her lips moved when she smiled or the way her hands waved in the air as she talked. She didn't seem to notice though, rambling on about the last time Damon had swiped one of their cases, her brow furrowed adorably as she called him all sorts of names.

When they arrived, she spotted Damon's car and walked over, bending down and releasing the hood from the lever in front as he tried not to stare at her. "Okay, so come over here and I'll tell you what to do."

"Why can't you do it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow but obligingly walking over, and she snorted.

"I'm sorry, but this blouse is new, and I'm not ruining it."

"This suit is new."

"You can get more suits, Klaus. This was a twenty-percent off designer blouse," she said, and he couldn't help but smile at how serious she sounded. "What?"

"Nothing, love," he said, restraining a wince at the slip, but she either didn't notice or didn't mind, pointing wordlessly at the hood.

He sighed, wondering whether it still counted as peer pressure if he was old enough to know better, and took his suit jacket off, handing it to her before he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, trying not to smirk at the appreciative dart of her eyes down his forearms. "What do you want me to do?"

She moved behind him, her hand resting on his lower back as she peered over his shoulder, her breath hot on his ear. "Do you know where the power center is?"

He fought the urge to shiver, his cock twitching in his pants as she pressed herself up against him for no practical reason that he could discern. "Yes."

"Okay, so pull the ignition and fuel fuses," she said, her voice low and husky. "It'll take a minute for him to figure out what's going wrong as long as we're careful. Tangle up the wires too. I'll keep watch."

He felt the loss of her warmth against him when she pulled away, leaning against the wall. It only took him a minute or so to locate the correct parts and disconnect them, and he was about to get up when Caroline swore.

"What, love?" he asked, turning around and wincing as he saw Damon walking out of the mall exit, though it appeared that he hadn't noticed them yet as he waved over a nearby security guard and began a conversation.

He knew that if he closed the hood it would make noise, and he needed a way to explain it if Damon heard. Knowing that this was a perfect opportunity to touch her and be able to justify it later, he closed the hood and immediately grabbed her wrist, tugging her to him and capturing her lips with his, pushing her against the car. She gave a muffled shout of surprise, tensing in his arms before relaxing into him, her fingers tangling in his hair as she moaned into his mouth, pressing herself closer. He felt himself begin to harden, and he couldn't help but groan as she rubbed up against him, a small gasp coming from her mouth at the friction.

His hands wandered down her spine, over her hips, settling on the curve of her arse, the skirt wonderfully soft under his fingers as he squeezed. Realizing that Damon would recognize her if he got too close, he turned and backed her against the wall of the garage to shield her with his body. When he pulled away, he took a moment to drink in her wide, dark, glazed eyes and swollen lips before he hissed her her to turn around. "He'll recognize you."

Caroline nodded, her breath hitching as she turned to press her palms against the concrete, and Klaus kissed her neck, sucking small marks against her pale skin.

"Is this all right?" he breathed as he let his hands sneak under the hem of her skirt, his fingers tracing the skin of her inner thighs, and she panted out a soft affirmative before moaning as he ground against her arse, his cock hard and throbbing against the zipper of his slacks. Despite the way the situation had begun, he didn't mind much that they were in public, instead finding the idea of someone happening upon them incredibly arousing. He could see it in his mind as he nipped her neck, his hands stroking her inner thighs slowly. He pictured her with her skirt hiked up around her waist, her thong pulled down slightly so that he could slide his hand underneath the lace to bury his fingers inside of her, hooking them against her walls. He imagined his slacks pulled down just enough for the cheeks of her pretty arse to cradle his hard cock, the light slick shine of his precum spread over the creamy skin.

She shifted against him as his fingers creeped up her inner thighs, rubbing circles on her soft skin, and he groaned against her neck.

"Fuck, Caroline," he hissed, and he heard her let out a panting laugh.

"The point of this is to make sure that he doesn't recognize me. Stop moaning my name," she whispered, though he could hear the smile in her voice, the soft panting moan as he brushed two fingers against the damp lace covering her core.

"What about later?" he whispered in her ear, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive skin behind it, and she let out a soft, panting moan.

"I...maybe," she breathed.

"Maybe?" he asked quietly, smirking as he began to rub her clit through the lace, her knees buckling as she leant against him. "Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?"

She let out a soft whimper as he ground against her, her hips rolling back against him.

"No. God, don't stop."

"Are you sure? You seemed quite resistant before," he said teasingly.

"I changed my mind," she panted out. "Fuck, Klaus, please."

"Please what?"

"You're an ass," she muttered, and he grinned, his hand slipping under the lace to run a finger down her soaking slit, flicking his fingertip against her clit, and she moaned.

"Hmm, into calling me names? I've never experimented with that before, but for you sweetheart-"

"Oh my god, just _fuck me already_."

"I wouldn't advise that. I could already write you a ticket for public indecency."

Klaus and Caroline both froze. He slowly pulled his hand out from under her thong, turning around to face Damon, who was staring at them with a raised eyebrow. He angled his body so that Damon wouldn't see Caroline's face, wincing.

"Well, mate. I'd advise that you don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson," he said, beginning to hold out his hand before thinking better of it, his fingers still wet from being knuckle deep in Caroline's pussy.

"Damon Salvatore. MFPD. What's your point?"

"I believe that it might be beneficial for both of us if this were handled discreetly."

Damon snorted derisively. "What, and you thought the way to handle this discreetly would be to fuck in a parking garage?"

"It has a certain thrill to it," Klaus said with an easy shrug, pulling out his wallet. "Two hundred?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Bribing a cop to get out of a ticket for fucking your flavor of the hour in a parking garage? Seems like it'd be better to take the first deal."

"You don't have to know my reasons," Klaus said, holding the bills out for Damon. "Do we have a deal?"

"I never saw it," Damon said easily, taking the bills from Klaus and nodding.

Klaus watched as Damon got into his car before tugging Caroline a few spaces over to his own. He helped Caroline into the passenger seat, resisting the temptation to comment on her wobbly legs and slightly uneven breathing.

By the time Damon had irritably gotten out of his car to figure out what was wrong, Klaus and Caroline were already out of the garage, and Klaus knew that Damon wouldn't be able to prove anything. He didn't wear a camera, and it wasn't as though he could admit to anything, because then he'd have to say he'd accepted a bribe.

"So, back to the precinct?" Klaus asked, glancing at Caroline who still had mussed hair and dark eyes.

"Um," she said slowly. "Sure. I guess."

"Does the file room lock?" he asked innocently, and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one with the key other than the Captain, and he never uses it."

"Excellent," Klaus said, and Caroline shot him a glare as she pulled out her phone, firing off a text to someone and shoving it back in her purse. "What's that, love?"

"Just telling Kol we did it," she said, and Klaus nodded.

Her hand slid across the middle of the car to rest on his thigh, and he glanced at her, noting her mischievous smile. "Caroline," he growled warningly, and she laughed quietly, sliding her hand further to lightly palm his half-hard cock through his pants. "Keep your hands to yourself, sweetheart. If you keep touching me like that I'll most likely crash this car."

"But I don't want to," she said, her voice husky, and he swore softly, speeding up as Caroline trailed a single finger in circles over the steadily growing bulge.

"Fuck, Caroline..." he hissed as he pulled into a space, her hand making firm, insistent circles against him, his hips involuntarily bucking against her hand.

"Sorry," she said quickly, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

He didn't answer, simply dragging her to the basement steps that led to the hallway underground where the storage rooms were as she giggled. She fumbled with the keys as he kissed her neck until she managed to unlock the door, tugging him through before going to the file room, pulling him inside and locking the door behind them.

"This is just sex," Caroline said bluntly, her hand moving to smoothly unbuckle his belt before reaching for the button of his pants. "We're going to forget this ever happened as soon as we walk out that door. Got it?"

"If that's what you want, sweetheart," he said, his voice low as he grabbed her hands, prying them off his half-done zipper and holding them. "But I told you to keep your hands to yourself."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, in the car."

"You didn't listen," he said quietly, nodding to the box of spare handcuffs they kept and she bit her lip, her eyes darkening as she followed his gaze.

"I guess I didn't," she agreed, and he let a groan rumble in his throat as she looked at him, her cheeks flushing at the sound, lips slightly parted before she kissed him again, their tongues tangling as he steered her to the table the box was resting on, lifting her up and grabbing a pair.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me and let me cuff you?"

"Hmm, I don't know," she said teasingly, and he raised an eyebrow, wrapping his hands around her shins and pulling her forward so that he stood between her spread legs.

"Give me your hands, sweetheart."

She offered him her wrists watching him with dark eyes as he fastened the cuffs loosely around them, his thumbs brushing over the sensitive skin of her wrists before he set them in her lap. "Comfortable?" he asked, his voice dropping to a low rumble, his hands sliding down to fiddle with the hem of her skirt, and he suppressed a smirk as she shivered, her breath catching.

"Yes."

He grinned, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down, the widening of her eyes as her tongue darted out to wet her lips making his cock harden further under the zipper of his trousers. "What are you doing?"

He grinned, nudging her to scoot closer. "Lie back. Wrists above your head."

She obeyed slowly, watching him through her eyelashes as he let his knuckles gently run across the creases in the backs of her knees before gently lifting them, pressing his lips to the inside of her shin. "What did you think was going to happen, sweetheart?"

"I wanted..." she started, her voice shaking before she took a sharp breath as he bent to nip her inner thigh.

"Did you want me to fill you with my cock, Caroline?" he asked casually, pressing light kisses against her creamy skin, the occasional brush of his tongue making her shiver. "Were you hoping that I'd bind your wrists and take you hard you until you screamed for me?"

"Yes," she admitted, a pretty flush spreading across her cheeks.

"I like it when you blush for me, sweetheart. I'd rather taste you, but if you're good for me I might indulge you."

"Please. You won't be able to help yourself," she teased. "I see the way you look at me."

He grinned, slowly pulling her stilettos off. He kept eye contact with her as he pressed a soft kiss to the sole of each foot before draping her leg over his shoulder. She got the hint, draping the other the same way, her heels resting against his back as he bent down.

"Klaus," she moaned softly as he pressed kisses to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and he grinned against her skin, nudging her skirt up to her waist, bending to give the damp lace covering her a long, hard lick.

"You're so wet, sweetheart. Does it turn you on to give me this sort of control? To bind your pretty wrists and spread your legs, to let me explore your body as I please?" he asked, his voice low and husky and he rubbed his thumb against her clit through the thin lace. He looked up at her as she squirmed, noting the fluttering of her eyelashes when he brushed his finger over her clit, the small tells she had as he built her up, her head thrown back, lips slightly parted.

"Yes," she hissed, her eyes closing as she let out a soft moan. "That feels so good."

He grinned. "I could do this all evening, Caroline...I'd like to take my time, to tease you with my touch until your skin is prickling with need. I want to watch your lips part as you moan for me, your eyes glassy and wide. I want to keep you just on the edge, your body alight, your pussy dripping with your lust for me until you're _begging_."

She panted as he bent forward to run his tongue along her covered core, her hips jerking as she tried to find friction. He pulled away though, pressing more kisses to her inner thighs and withdrawing his hand, and she moaned at the loss of his touch.

"But I won't."

"What?" she panted out, her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"You said this is the only time I'll get with you," he said softly between open-mouthed kisses, enjoying the way she shivered under the light flicks of his tongue against her skin. "I want you to remember me whenever any other man touches you. I want you to remember how you writhed beneath my touch, how you screamed my name."

She whimpered as he trailed his finger to the band of her knickers, hooking a finger around the cloth and tugging slightly, an eyebrow raised. "May I?"

Caroline nodded eagerly, the cuffs clinking as she arched her back, lifting her hips to help him. Instead of pulling her legs off his shoulders, he simply ripped them off.

"Those were expensive," she said, eyeing his hand as he stuffed the lace in his back pocket.

"I'm sure you'll forget by the time you come on my tongue, Caroline. I'm going to push up your skirt and taste you, and I want you to tell me what you like, to ask for more if you want it. I want to _hear_ how much you love it when I tonguefuck you. Do you understand?"

She swallowed audibly before nodding, her eyes fixed on his as he moved her forward slightly and pushed up her skirt, gathering it around her waist to hold it in place. "Lift your hips for me, sweetheart. Good girl, just like that," he whispered, cupping her arse with his hands and pulling her towards him, leaning forward to run his tongue over her entrance, and she swore, her head tipping back, handcuffs clinking as her hands shook while she rolled her hips against his face.

He loved the strangled sounds she made as his tongue curled against her walls, but it wasn't enough. "Tell me what you want," he ordered, and she bit her lip, her eyes shut tightly.

"Flick your tongue over my clit. Fuck, yes. Just like that..." she panted, rolling her hips against him with a whine. "Faster, please..."

Her arms were shifting as she pulled against the cuffs, a frantic string of 'don't stop's and 'please's escaping her as he teased her with his tongue, slowly building her up, bringing her closer to her release. His cock was painfully hard and throbbing against the zipper of his trousers, and she panted his name as he sped up his movements, his tongue working against her in smooth, rhythmic strokes. He loved the way she cried out as he pressed her closer, intent on making her shatter, and she came with a moan of his name, her breathing ragged as she frantically ground herself against his lips.

He pulled away, keeping eye contact with her as he ran his tongue over his lips. "That was amazing," Caroline breathed, and Klaus took what was probably too much satisfaction from her mussed hair and swollen lips, her wrinkled skirt shoved up around her waist, legs still quivering from aftershocks.

"Was it?"

She nodded, and he grinned, dropping a hot open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh before pulling away.

"Uncuff me? I'll return the favor," she offered, and Klaus fought the urge to do as she asked, shaking his head and pulling her legs of his shoulders.

"I like the look of you like this. Sit up for me, Caroline. No, keep your legs spread. I want to see how wet you are for me."

She watched with wide eyes as he moved the chair back, unfastening his trousers and shoving them down with his boxer briefs to take his cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly. She flushed as she realized what his plans were, her eyes widening. "Keep your skirt around your waist," he ordered, and she curled her fingers around the cloth, the cuffs clinking as she adjusted the fabric to expose herself. "Now rub your clit with one hand. I want to watch you touch yourself."

She clumsily held her skirt with one hand, the other inching down as far as the cuffs would let her to rub her clit with one finger.

"Look at me," he ordered sharply when she began to close her eyes. "I want you to watch as I touch myself. I want you to see what you do to me, Caroline."

Her gaze snapped back to his, her lips slightly parted as she watched him stroke himself slowly, his cock hard and hot in his hand. "Klaus," she breathed, following the movements of his hand with her gaze, and he smirked as he saw the lust in her eyes, the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Have you ever come just touching your clit, sweetheart?"

"No. Never."

"Good," he said with a wicked grin. "When you come again I want it to be from me. But I do like to watch."

"You want me to put on a show for you, then?" she asked teasingly, looking at him through her eyelashes as she sped up her movements.

He swallowed, watching her fingers slide over her slick skin, the way her legs shook as she touched herself, and he watched eagerly as the hand holding the fabric of her skirt twisted in the cloth. "You seem to be a bit of an exhibitionist, sweetheart. Tell me how much you liked it when I nearly fucked you in the garage, Caroline. Anyone could have walked in and seen us. In fact, you knew that we had an audience, you were perfectly aware, and yet you let me press you against a wall and shove your skirt up."

She moaned, her fingers speeding up as he stroked his cock even faster at the memory of the way she rolled her hips against his fingers, massaging his balls with his other hand. He loved the way she wet her lips as she watched him touch himself, loved the whimpers of need that escaped her as she tried to find release against her fingers. "You were so wonderfully wet, sweetheart. You nearly came around my fingers knowing there was someone watching. You liked putting on a show, didn't you?"

"Yes," she breathed, her hips rolling as she tried to find more friction against her hand.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to pull your knickers down and fuck you from behind. I wanted the walls to echo from the way you screamed my name, to feel your body go pliant in my arms. Would you have let me finish if he hadn't rudely interrupted? Did you want to lose yourself in my touch?"

"God, yes...Fuck, I wanted you so bad..."

"Are you close, sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

His balls tightened as he approached the edge, and he pulled his hands away with a groan, curling his fingers against his thighs as Caroline watched him with glassy eyes, her breathing growing ragged as her fingers moved quickly, her head thrown back as she moaned, clearly on the precipice but not quite able to tip over the edge.

"What do you need?"

"I want to see you hard for me while you eat me out," she panted. "I want you to touch yourself while you tonguefuck me."

"So demanding, sweetheart."

She swallowed, her finger moving over her clit faster as her breath caught. "You said you wanted me to come again," she pointed out, her breathing ragged, and he grinned.

"That I did," he said, smoothly dropping to his knees and grabbing the hand that had been sliding over her clit and moving it aside before pressing kisses just centimeters away from where she wanted them, holding her hips in place so that she couldn't seek more friction. "But I want to savor this."

"No. More," she said, and he knew she meant it to be an order, but it came out as a whimper.

"More?" he mumbled against her skin, dragging his blunt teeth across her inner thigh.

"Yes, please," she said breathlessly, and he grinned.

"I love it when you beg, sweetheart. Tell me, does it make you wet to have to ask for me to touch you? To know I'll only give in if you ask nicely?"

She bit her lip as she stared down at him. "I..." she started before shifting uncomfortably. "I don't mind it," she said, her cheeks flushing bright red, and he grinned before flicking his tongue against her clit.

"You like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes, but I want to see you touch yourself while you taste me. I want to see how hard you are from getting me off. How much you want me," she panted before shifting, giving him a wicked grin. "I would have been fine doing this in the garage, you know. I'd love you on your knees for me while I rode your tongue. I wanted you to shove my skirt up and grip my hips, to press me against the wall and tonguefuck me. I don't mind putting on a show, and I could tell you didn't mind either."

He groaned at the way the words sounded falling from her lips, the lust filling them, and he wrapped his hand around himself again as she watched with dark eyes and parted lips. He stroked his cock in time with the movements of his tongue, groaning as he built himself up.

"God, you look so hot like that. I'm so close. Suck my clit."

He smirked as he pulled back to swirl his tongue around her entrance again, ignoring her whine of annoyance as he avoided pressing his tongue where he knew she wanted it. "Ask nicely, love."

"Klaus..."

The way she moaned his name made him much too aware of how painfully hard he was, how much he needed release, but he wanted to save his release for later. He wanted her to be sweaty and spent, her body pliant and sated, to _ruin_ her for anyone else. He wanted her to remember that he was the one who had made her mind go blank with pleasure.

He wanted to be the one she woke hungry for the next time she needed release.

"Ask," he whispered, pulling back to nip her inner thighs, and she gasped as he scraped his teeth across her skin.

"Please," she breathed.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Please, Klaus."

"Please what?"

"Please suck my clit. I need your lips on me, I need- _fuck_..."

He flicked his tongue over her clit and she cried out as she tipped over the edge, her pussy clenching as she rolled her hips against his face. A low groan escaped him as he lapped up her arousal, pulling his hand away from his aching cock to cup her arse, bringing her as close to his mouth as possible. Her eyes were glassy when she came down from her high, her hair tangled, her skin flushed pink.

"I love the way you look like this, sweetheart. You're so beautiful," he whispered, dragging his fingertip lightly over the sole of her foot. "I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me. I want to fulfill your fantasy of me taking you from behind over the file cabinet, to tug your hair and make you scream for me as I fill you. Do you want that, Caroline?"

"Yes," she said, her tongue wetting her lips as she watched him shift uncomfortably, needing relief but refusing to give it to himself. He wanted her body, wanted to feel her against him.

"I will, but I want you to come home with me afterwards," he said, his voice tight from arousal.

"Klaus..."

"No commitment necessary. I enjoy you, you clearly enjoy me..." he trailed his finger against the sensitive skin at the back of her knee, watching her reactions carefully as she twisted, the handcuffs clinking.

"Fine," she gasped as Klaus pressed a kiss just below her belly button. "Fine! But it's not going to be a repeat thing."

"Challenge accepted," he mumbled before flicking his tongue against her oversensitive clit, intent on making her come again, on ruining her for everyone else.

"What?" she gasped, the end descending into a moan.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said quietly before swirling his tongue around her clit again, delighting in the way her legs shook, the strangled whine that left her lips, and he pulled himself to his feet before bending down to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

She would be his sooner or later.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought! Humor on point? Good smut? Favorite parts? Please let me know in a review :D


	54. Untouched

Summary: After convincing Bonnie to help her with her Halloween Costume, a spell that was just supposed to give her some realistic-looking wings has some unintended consequences. Luckily, Klaus is totally willing to lend a hand and/or dick (and/or tongue) to solve the problem.

Contains: Succubus!Caroline. Wing kink. Sex pollen. Caroline riding Klaus's face.

* * *

 _I feel so untouched right now_  
 _Need you so much somehow_  
 _I can't forget you_  
 _Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

 _~ "Untouched" by The Veronicas_

* * *

"What do you mean you think you can't reverse it?" Caroline asked, her voice slightly muffled from being pressed against Bonnie's pillow as she tried to ignore the insistent throbbing between her thighs.

"I mean, at least not now? I don't know how," Bonnie said frantically, and Caroline felt a pang of sympathy for her friend despite her current predicament. "I'm sorry!"

"I know," Caroline said, shifting and rolling her shoulders, still trying to get used to the extra weight on her back. "It's not like I thought you _meant_ to turn me into a succubus."

"I feel really bad," Bonnie said for what must have been the tenth time.

"I know you do, but sitting around feeling guilty will not help me get this fixed any sooner."

Bonnie nodded distractedly, dropping the grimmoire she was currently holding and pulling another from the shelf, sitting down and opening it again. Caroline shifted, trying as best she could to relieve the need for friction while not flapping the large bat-like wings that she now sported.

Despite Bonnie's reservations, Caroline had begged for _days_ to get her friend to give her actual demon wings for the costume party they were going to (let it never be said that Caroline would be outdone by someone who spent forty bucks on a cheap Sexy Witch costume). When Bonnie had finally caved, they looked through a few grimoires and found something that looked like it would work, and Caroline had insisted that she had to have enough time to get ready for the party that they do it early, and what was the worst that could happen?

Caroline was now deeply regretting that decision.

They'd done the spell a few hours earlier, and as soon as the transformation had finished, Caroline moved to get off the bed and her new wing had brushed across the side table and tossed everything on it to the floor.

Over the next few hours, they discovered a number of things.

The first was that, contrary to the spell's claim, the wings were most definitely _not_ retractable. After the five broken picture frames from one accidental flap, Bonnie had told her that it might be better to stay very still on the bed until she figured out where her wings were in relation to everything else.

The second was that the spell wasn't actually a spell for wings, it was a spell to temporarily transform a person into a succubus. Unfortunately, Caroline wasn't a person, she was a vampire, therefore technically a demon, and therefore...well, it wasn't temporary.

That led to the next problem: she'd never been so unbearably turned on in her life. Her nipples were achingly sensitive, making the fact that she had to lie on her belly so as not to crush her wings even more complicated from the friction of Bonnie's sheets against her skin. She could feel her arousal slick on her inner thighs, her pussy endlessly clenching around nothing as she fought to stay still.

After an hour of sexual agony, she'd kicked Bonnie out of her own bedroom, promised to change the sheets, and proceeded to try to get herself off. It wasn't that it hadn't worked. She'd had five orgasms before she gave up, and when Bonnie had come back in she'd tentatively offered Caroline a blood bag.

Twenty minutes later, it had become clear that blood was no longer her food source of choice.

"I don't understand why we can't just go find you a one-night stand," Bonnie said as she went through the third grimmoire, starting the same argument they'd been having over and over about every ten minutes for the past two hours.

"I told you. We don't know what this does. What if having sex with a human kills them?"

"So have sex with a vampire," Bonnie said exasperatedly. "I don't know. I'm sure we could get Stefan to volunteer."

"Oh yes. That's exactly what I want. To have incredibly awkward sex with my best friend who I think of as a brother so that I never want to look him in the eye for the rest of my eternal life."

"Caroline, I'm just trying to help."

"I know," Caroline said miserably, her face flaming as her shifting in bed shot bolts of pleasure from her tight, sensitive nipples straight to her core, making her moan. "Sorry," she muttered, catching sight of Bonnie's awkward grimace.

"It's fine. It's only as awkward as we make it, right?"

"Yeah. Sure," Caroline said, taking another deep breath that stuttered in her lungs, trying to ignore the very obvious warm body sitting on the couch a few feet away. Fucking Bonnie was not the way out of this.

But she was getting desperate.

"Call Klaus," Caroline said impulsively.

"What?"

Bonnie looked horrified, and Caroline didn't blame her. She'd spent the last three years since their time in the woods pretending that it hadn't meant anything and that she'd gotten him out of her system, but deep down she knew she was lying.

Still, that didn't mean she wanted to admit it, and the idea of calling Klaus for help, for accepting that she _trusted_ him, was terrifying.

"Call Klaus," she repeated, her heart pounding in her chest. "He'll come, and I can't kill him, right? Like, isn't that the point of being a super scary powerful original?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bonnie. I'm sure," she said firmly, trying to breathe through her mouth so that she wouldn't get the full impact of her friend's scent, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face in the pillow again, her entire body quivering from overstimulation. "My phone's in my purse. Just dial and stick it under my ear."

Ten seconds later, she heard Klaus's voice for the first time since their fuck in the woods three years before.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hey," she said weakly, her toes curling at just the _sound of his voice_. "So, um, I have a problem."

"What's that?" he asked sharply. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I just...Bonnie and I were trying a new spell," she said awkwardly, her breathing growing more labored with every word, and Klaus cut in before she could continue.

"Where are you?"

"Bonnie's house."

"In Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice wavering from the rough note of his voice, the way he made her entire body quiver with just a few words.

"Just a moment," he said, and she heard a rustle as he barked instructions at some minion before returning to the call. "Tell me what's wrong."

He listened in silence as she gave him a quick explanation of the problem, and he gave a deep sigh when she'd finished, which, to her, didn't seem to indicate anything positive. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Give the phone to the witch."

Caroline gave him a pass on the order-like phrasing due to the seriousness of the situation and passed the phone over to Bonnie, who immediately scrambled for a paper and pen.

"Hold on," she muttered, practically tearing through her desk before she found a notepad. "Okay, give me the number again?"

Bonnie hung up after a few exchanged words that sounded suspiciously like them threatening each other without saying anything too obvious before turning to Caroline. "He gave me the number of a witch to call and told me to leave you alone for a bit. Apparently the cravings will get stronger, and no matter how good your control is, he says that it might be better if you couldn't...smell me. Or whatever."

"Right," Caroline said weakly. "Okay."

Bonnie gave her a grim smile. "He'll be here in four hours, apparently."

"Okay," Caroline said again, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as Bonnie left.

The next few hours passed in a haze of aching erogenous zones and unsatisfying orgasms. There wasn't much else to do, and touching herself seemed to take the edge off. She also knew that she should mentally prepare herself for what would happen when Klaus came over.

She was very, _very_ aware that she'd basically just called him to invite him over for a bajillion rounds of sex. Sure, she'd really appreciate it if he could solve her transformation problem, but first she needed to feed.

Badly.

She tossed and turned, ignoring the crashes of inanimate objects finding their end on the hardwood floor to succumb to her need for relief, eventually giving up on monitoring herself and letting her mind cook up all sorts of filthy scenarios that she'd never dared to consider, her fingers working between her thighs almost non-stop until the soft knock on the door.

"Klaus?" she called, her voice hollow and cracked from hunger, and he opened the door, closing it behind him and turning to face her.

"Caroline I-"

She frowned, confused at why he'd stopped talking, and slowly pushed herself up on her knees, shifting around to face him. Her hair was sticking to her forehead from sweat, her inner thighs slippery with her own release, the entire room stinking of sex, and her lips parted slightly when she saw his face.

His eyes were burning gold, his head tilted slightly to the side as he drank her in, his tongue darting over his lips. She struggled to stay on the bed, every inch of her screaming to launch herself at him and tear every stitch of clothing away. "Klaus," she breathed, clenching her eyes shut as he approached, the overwhelming scent of earth and blood and salt and _need_ dripping off of him in waves. "I'm-"

"Hungry?" he finished, and she could hear the smirk in his voice at the question, an entire shiver wracking through her body, her wings beating once without her meaning to, sending a gust of air out that shook the picture frames on the walls.

She nodded, her eyes opening to watch him as he approached, stopping at the side of the bed to face her. "I need you," she confessed, wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes wide and imploring, cheeks flushing with an embarrassment that she logically knew she shouldn't feel.

He wrapped his fingers gently around her arms, tugging them away from her body to expose her bare breasts before cupping them in his hands, watching her face as he tugged at her nipples. It took barely a second for her to realize that, as pleasurable as it was, any touch that wasn't a part of him inside of her wasn't going to cut it. "Lie down," she ordered, practically grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him down on the bed.

As soon as he landed he seemed to realize what she wanted, his hands beating hers to his jeans, a ripping sound filling the air as his clothes became scraps on the floor. She took him in her hand, watching his face as she stroked him. He groaned, his eyes half-lidded as he watched her, and it made her feel powerful to have arguably the most deadly being on the planet underneath her, to have him want her.

He grinned as though he could read her mind. "Trust me, sweetheart. As soon as you've been fed enough to function I want to explore every inch of your new form. Are those wings as sensitive as they look?"

"You'll find out," she said as she sunk onto him, her eyes closing. She rocked against him, the coil in her belly tightening unbelievably fast before she crashed over the edge for the first time.

It was like nothing she'd felt before.

She was pulsing around him, her body vibrating with pleasure as she could feel the life seeping into her, his abs flexing underneath her hands as his eyes rolled back in his head, his hips jerking to meet hers for every frenzied movement. She was barely aware of the crashes from around the room as her wings flexed and relaxed with every movement, the warmth of satiation filling her. "Oh my god," she gasped, throwing her head back, and she heard him groan her name. "God, you feel so good."

"You're so fucking perfect, sweetheart," he gritted out, opening his eyes to look at her, and she felt herself fall into the molten gold of his irises, unable to tear her gaze from his. He was breathing fast, his nails digging into the flesh of her hips hard enough to draw blood, and she let out a soft whine as he came inside of her.

They were both breathing hard, but within moments Caroline felt need stir inside of her again, the hunger returning, though not as bad as it had been before. "Again?" he asked, and she nodded impatiently.

He smirked. "So wonderfully eager for me, sweetheart," he whispered, his hands wandering up her spine to brush his fingers against the base of her wings. They flexed against his hands, the sensation unlike anything she'd felt before, the odd pleasure of it making her moan softly. "You like that?"

"Yes," she said, her voice slightly breathless.

"Later."

"Excuse me?"

"Later," he repeated. "First I want to taste you. Move."

It didn't occur to her to argue as she shifted forward. She'd never had someone eat her out from below her before, and she was curious, the anticipation of it building in her lower belly. He seemed to know what she was thinking, smirking widely. "Come on, sweetheart. Just let me have a taste."

The first touch of his tongue to her clit was fucking _euphoric,_ the next few strokes of his tongue against her pussy making her shake. Her hands curling around Bonnie's headboard as she sank down to ride his face, his hands supporting her hips as he fucked her with his tongue, moaning at their combined taste. She rocked against him, chasing the release that was so close, and murmuring for him to fuck her harder, faster.

She could feel the life she was draining from him, her body feeling more energized with every passing second as she approached her orgasm, and when she finally crashed over the edge it felt like she was breathing for the first time, her body vibrating with pleasure.

She moved off him once she was done, grinning at his hazy eyes. "What does it feel like when I drain you?" she asked curiously as she moved back, trailing a finger down his chest.

"Almost as good as feeding from you," he said with a wicked grin.

"Is that a hint?" she asked dryly.

"I could go for a bite."

She bit her lip. "Do you think you can feed from me?"

"I don't see why not," he said, reaching to brush her hair to the side, exposing her neck, and she closed her eyes waiting for the sink of fangs that didn't come.

"I want to drink from you while you feed," he said quietly, and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Get on your hands and knees for me sweetheart."

She did so, her core already beginning to ache again. She wondered how many meals it would take to feel _full_ , but decided to think about it later as he moved behind her. She spread her legs, but he seemed content to wait, bending to drop kisses down her spine. "Klaus, what are you-"

She interrupted herself with a moan as he ran the flat of his tongue along one of her wing bones, her back arching at the sensation.

"Do that again," she demanded, and she heard him chuckle.

"You like that love?"

"Yes. Do it again."

"Ask nicely."

She glared at him over her shoulder, but he seemed perfectly happy to kiss the dimples of her back, nuzzling the base where the skin of her back met the root of the sensitive leathery flesh stretched between the bones. He nipped a tiny bit of skin, and she felt her thighs shake, her body turning to jelly.

"Please," she gasped, needing more of whatever he was doing, because it was _working_. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease," she chanted, the word blurring as she repeated it over and over, rewarded by his tongue and fingers stroking her so perfectly, her body shaking as she teetered on the edge.

"Fuck me," she gasped out, her eyes closed, head dropped between her elbows.

She heard him chuckle, his tongue still flicking against the delicate bones of her wing in flat, light licks, and she was almost ready to beg when he filled her in one stroke, her entire body stiffening as his chest pressed against her back, his fingers moving between her legs to rub her clit in tight circles. He was teasing, though, his movements slowing just as she approached the edge, and she heard the headboard crack, feeling the splinters settle in her fingers as she gripped it too hard, the anticipation making her body pulse with need.

The feeling of his fangs _finally_ sinking into her was better than anything she'd felt all night, the simultaneous hunger and relief they felt mingling in the best way as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her, her vision going blank as she succumbed to it.

An hour or so later she was draped on top of Klaus in bed, the inside of her thighs pleasantly sticky, the sheet pooled around her waist. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her spine, making her shiver, and she contentedly relaxed her body, her wings folding themselves to cover them like a cloak.

Her last thought before she fell asleep on her Klaus pillow was that she should probably talk him into getting Bonnie a new bed. Or house. Something to make up for what had probably been a scarring experience.

Also maybe find a cure, she thought, shifting to get comfortable, her limbs heavy from satiation.

Maybe.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought. Any favorite parts? Favorite lines? :D


	55. An Arithmatic Equation

**Summary: Klaus is a top Slytherin Chaser, werewolf, and general nuisance. Caroline is a Ravenclaw Prefect, star student, and 100% done with his bullshit. Oh, and they're soulmates.**

 **Contains: Public sex. Sex with clothes on. Sex with clothes off. Sex. Not as much as that makes it sound like.**

 **Warnings: Klaus at one point does a restriction spell on Caroline's hips to keep her immobilized, and I've tried to make sure that the narrative backs up that she's into it. I felt it would break the mood of the scene to add in dialogue double-checking. However, if it doesn't read that way, just know that she is and they've done it before/talked about it, and if she asked him to stop, he would have.**

 **For Megan's birthday. Thank you to garglyswoof for betaing. If you have not checked out her fics, you totally should.**

* * *

 _Take a sip of my secret potion,_  
 _I'll make you fall in love._  
 _For a spell that can't be broken,_  
 _One drop should be enough._  
 _Boy, you belong to me,_  
 _I got the recipe_  
 _And it's called black magic_

 _~ "Black Magic" by Little Mix_

* * *

"What?" Klaus snapped, though at Professor Saltzman's raised eyebrow he managed to grit out "Professor?" through clenched teeth.

The last thing he needed was to end up in detention in addition to supposedly failing this bloody awful _farce_ of a class.

"I said that you're failing Arithmancy," Professor Saltzman said. "I know that you're hoping to get scouted at the end of the year. Unfortunately, as you know we do not allow anyone failing a class to remain on the Quidditch team."

"I'm aware," Klaus said tightly.

"Right. So, I've spoken to Professor Devereaux about some other options."

Klaus nearly groaned out loud.

The Arithmancy Professor, Jane-Anne Devereaux, had always hated his father Ansel (and Klaus by extension). He had no doubt that her irrational anger made her grade his tests more harshly, therefore earning him lower grades than he should have gotten, not that it was his best subject in the first place, and he knew that she'd probably turn down anything even remotely helpful to him.

"And?" he asked, preparing himself for the worst (though would Professor Saltzman really call him in if he couldn't do anything?).

"I talked to her, and in a rare show of good judgment she's agreed to allow one of her students to tutor you."

Klaus grinned at his Head of House's clear annoyance with the other professor. "So?"

"Caroline Forbes has agreed to help out on Sunday afternoons. I talked to the Headmistress, and she's decided to defer probation until the end of term. As long as you can get an Acceptable on the winter exam, you can stay on the Quidditch team for the spring term."

Klaus couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face. Though he hadn't had much direct interaction with Caroline, and he couldn't exactly begrudge her for that, he'd been trying to find a way to worm his way into her life since she'd transferred from Ilvermorny in his fourth year.

In retrospect, assuming that if he kissed her that she'd go along with it without telling her why had not been one of his better decisions. She'd pushed him away firmly, told him quite clearly that he was to never speak to her again unless they were required to interact, and she most definitely _was not interested_. He'd ended up in detention for a month and was lucky she hadn't hexed him.

She still glared at him in the hallways two years later, and clearly knew that he was still interested despite everyone else thinking he'd gotten over it. He'd overheard her ranting to her friend Enzo about it once, asking why it had to be 'the creepy Slytherin kid' who was interested in her, and Klaus had wondered that a few times as well. Or, rather, had wondered why his wolf chose _her_.

Klaus was from one of the oldest werewolf ancestries in the world, and unlike werewolves that were cursed, those who were born wolves were gifted with ancient magic, including that of a given soulmate. He knew that he'd meet her mate one day, but it had seemed like an abstract concept until Caroline had walked into the great hall after the first years to be sorted. When he'd laid eyes on her, he'd just _known,_ and it had never occurred to him that she wouldn't feel the same way.

He'd been angry at her for her rejection at first, confused as to why she hadn't immediately fallen for him and bent to his desires, and after a thorough chewing out by his father on his treatment of women, he was told that if his mate wasn't a werewolf, she wouldn't have the instant feeling of rightness that he'd experienced when he saw her. She'd be attracted to him, but that was as far as the bond got him.

Now he had an excuse to fix it, to convince her that he wasn't a complete prick, and he intended to make the most of it. His wolf liked the challenge she presented, liked the _chase_ , but he also had a feeling that her surrender wouldn't be easy to earn. She wouldn't submit, not at first, and he had to make sure that she had a reason to give in. His wolf felt anxious, fretting underneath his skin at the idea that his mate might not want him, and Klaus took a deep breath to calm it, trying to make a plan.

He thanked his Head of House distractedly, walking back to his common room while plotting how he'd get her to give him a chance.

 **XXX**

It felt odd to be in the library on a weekend. If he wasn't shut up in his room, he was almost always on the pitch practicing or running around the forest (keeping his wolf happy was the best way to prevent him from murdering his fellow students). Being inside felt wrong, but it would be worth it when he got to spend time with Caroline.

He'd decided the night before that prepared speeches and pretty words most likely wouldn't fly with her and had resolved to wing it. It's not like it could get any worse, really. He heard footsteps on the stone tile and looked up to see Caroline walking towards him, looking down at her mobile floo, and most definitely _not_ in her school uniform. He'd seen other girls in muggle clothes, of course, but Caroline tended to stay inside on the weekends, and he'd never caught a glimpse of her until now.

The denim covering her long legs was practically painted on, and he licked his lips as his gaze settled on the thin blouse clinging to her chest, emphasizing her full breasts. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked, each step making her low-heeled brown boots click against the stone floor, and _god_ he wanted her.

He swallowed audibly, knowing he'd be fantasizing that night about peeling off those skin-tight jeans to explore her creamy skin with his lips and fingers. He wanted to hear her moan his name, to taste her arousal on his tongue, and he felt his cock twitch in his jeans as he imagined her writhing underneath him as she begged for more.

He pulled himself out of the fantasy, trying to calm down, knowing that having an incredibly obvious erection would not exactly lead to the result he wanted, which was for her to not think of him as an entitled creep. She luckily hadn't noticed his completely unsubtle ogling, only looking up once she reached his table, her eyes flashing with annoyance as she set her bag down.

He quickly started talking before she could say anything. "Caroline, I know that I was a real prick to you, and I very much appreciate you being willing to help me. I was hoping that we could start with a clean slate."

She remained silent as she sat down, and he stared at her until she turned to him. "Look, I'm not going to pretend to like you, and I'm not required to. I've been told that you're actually a decent human being when you're not trying to corner people in libraries, so I'm willing to give you a chance to prove that. Okay?"

"All right," he said, nodding once, and she turned back to her book without smiling.

"I have the review sheet for the next test, and I was hoping you could go through it with me so that I can see what you're having trouble with," she said, her tone business-like.

He nodded. "That's fine, love."

"And don't call me 'love'. I know it's a thing here, but it weirds me out," she said.

"All right, Caroline," he said, her name rolling off of his tongue in an unintentionally husky tone, and he smirked when her cheeks went slightly pink, her eyes darting away from his to stare down at her textbook as she tucked her blonde curls behind her ear.

"Yeah. So. Review sheet," she said stuttering slightly, pulling a pen and the review packet out of her bag and closing her eyes briefly before looking at him expectantly.

He pulled the packet towards him as he fought down a smug smile at how off-balance she seemed at just that small interaction. His enhanced hearing picked up her subtle inhale of his scent, and it was a comfort to know that she wasn't as indifferent as she pretended to be.

"So, let's do the first page," Caroline said with clearly forced cheerfulness, her smile slightly too bright, not reaching her eyes, and he nodded, pulling the paper over.

 **XXX**

He'd never liked Arithmancy all that much. The theory was mostly analyzing magical properties of potions ingredients or wand movements to produce a specific result, and the calculations were long and required meticulous attention. Spell creation and potion inventions were deeply rooted in the subject, and it made sense that Caroline would enjoy it.

She seemed to thrive on detail-oriented work that required an immense amount of concentration and patience. As they began to go over the curriculum, she became more enthusiastic with each passing minute, her smile growing genuine as she explained each calculation and why the result ended up the way it did.

It was fascinating to watch her.

"So, if Ingredient A has a value of three, which we figured out from balancing the values of C and F after accounting for potency, then what's the value of B?"

Klaus blinked, realizing that he'd tuned her out while she was explaining the last problem on the previous homework that he'd completely botched, and she was now looking at him expectantly. "Er...five," he said, taking a wild guess and trying to look like he was thinking about it.

"Good guess," Caroline said, her lips twitching. "It is, but tell me how you got it, because I'm 99% sure that was a stab in the dark."

He grinned, ducking his head and spinning the pen between his fingers. "Can't imagine why you'd think that."

"Because you've been staring at me instead of the review packet for the past two minutes."

Her tone was more amused than anything else, and he grinned. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes," she said exasperatedly. "I'm here to help you, and neither of us will get the extra credit if you fail."

He frowned. It should have occurred to him that she wasn't doing this out of the goodness of her heart, but it still stung that she was only there for a grade.

"Right," he muttered, flipping the pen between his fingers. "Explain it again, then."

She looked confused at his abrupt shift in mood but seemed to recover quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down at the page. "Okay, so basically we have six potions ingredients here. We know the value of E and F, but need to figure out how they'll combine so that we can get the value of C, which will lead us to A and then to B. How do we start?"

She looked at him expectantly, and he leaned back in his seat, determinedly not looking at her. "We look at the given potential potency of each before balancing them," he said, and he heard a soft sigh escape her.

"Yep! Good," she said with forced cheerfulness. "So, show me how to do that."

He pulled the paper over, sensing her annoyance as she shifted beside him and tried not to wince. One step forward, two steps back.

He tried to concentrate for the rest of the hour, looking anywhere but at the small slip of creamy cleavage revealed by her scoopneck top, not wanting her to think he was any creepier than she already did.

As he walked out, hands stuffed in his pockets, he considered how to get her to warm up to him. That she was physically attracted to him was obvious. On the weekends he'd taken to taking off his school robe and rolling up the sleeves of his school shirt to his elbows, enough of the buttons undone that his necklaces peeked out from under the collar. He'd noticed how her eyes often lingered on his toned forearms before she realized she was staring and tore them away.

That half taken care of, he needed to consider how to draw her in on a personal level. He'd watched her over the years, seen her date other men (including Tyler Lockwood, the only other werewolf in school, a partnership that had made him seethe with fury for the six months she'd spent staring at him adoringly), and had blackmailed his half-sister Rebekah into keeping track of her likes and dislikes.

Caroline did not respond well to potential suitors making grand romantic gestures, that much was clear. Anything he did would have to be subtle and genuine. It wasn't something he was used to. While Caroline had been distracted with the various humans and the _mutt_ , he'd had his fair share of dalliances, but he'd never really had to make an effort.

Caroline was worth it, though. She was his mate, and he planned on keeping her forever once she came to him. He just needed her to realize why he was the superior choice.

 **XXX**

He looked up as Caroline rushed into the library, sending him an apologetic glance before walking over to their table. She was wearing a short sundress that swished around her thighs as she walked, and he had to concentrate very hard on not staring at her legs.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, shedding her jean jacket and setting it on the back of the chair at the table. She looked stressed and upset, and he wondered what had gotten her riled. He hadn't seen her at breakfast that morning, and had decided to take the opportunity to start proving that he was serious about her.

"I brought you some food," he said, watching her face carefully for a reaction.

Caroline glanced down at the plate, where he'd put some scrambled eggs, a muffin, and two links of sausage. It was her usual breakfast, and her mouth dropped open slightly before she closed it, her brow furrowing rather adorably.

"Thanks," she said after a good 10 seconds of silence. "You didn't have to do that."

"You weren't at breakfast."

"Stalking me now?"

He felt a pang of annoyance, gritting his teeth. "No, actually. Bekah floo messaged me to ask whether you were sick. She was hoping to get some help with Transfiguration, but I told her I'd wait for you here first for a few minutes just in case."

"Oh," she said, wincing slightly, and it was strangely satisfying that she clearly felt guilty. "Well...Thanks. I appreciate it."

She finally sat down, dropping her bag next to the seat and pulling the plate towards her, giving him a small smile before taking a dainty bite of her muffin. "Do you help her out a lot? Rebekah, I mean."

He shrugged. "Transfiguration is my best subject. She's quite good as well, and I teach her the material I'm learning in class."

"She's two years younger than us," Caroline said, frowning.

"I'm aware," he said dryly, and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I just never thought of you as being all that helpful."

He snorted. "I'm not. Bekah's a special case. Still, very flattered by your faith in my character."

She winced. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude. It's just... I've had literally the worst morning ever in the history of mornings."

"Have you?" he asked mildly, trying not to sound too interested, despite every inch of him itching to comfort her, to stroke her hair and hold her until she was content and relaxed in his arms.

"Yes. It's been the actual worst."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She bit her lip, giving him a calculating glance before sitting up straight and swallowing audibly. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone."

"Of course."

"Promise?" she prompted with wide imploring eyes.

He tried not to smile, nodding as seriously as he possibly could. "I promise."

She let out a sharp breath, running her fingers through her hair and casting privacy spell before turning in her chair to face him, her hands twisting nervously.

He waited for a few seconds, slightly nervous to prompt her in case it would drive her away. He thirsted for knowledge of what made her tick, for a glimpse into her mind, and he couldn't let the opportunity get away from him.

She picked up the muffin again, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "So, let me just start by saying that I don't _hate_ her, or anything," Caroline began, her face darkening as she started to talk. "But Elena is awful."

Klaus listened as Caroline ranted and rambled, watching the way she talked with her hands, the way her teeth sunk into her plump lip when she struggled for words, the small huffs of annoyance whenever she listed something particularly terrible...

"...So, yeah. I mean, is this a stupid thing to be mad about? Because I personally feel like I'm justified, but _apparently_ my roommates disagree, which is just like, seriously? How can they take her side? I feel like they think I'm overreacting."

"I don't think it's stupid at all, love. You clearly feel betrayed, and what she did was uncalled for," he said, spinning his wand between his fingers as he watched her shift in her seat, the hem of her dress revealing another inch of creamy thigh.

"Okay, yeah, but you don't have to agree with me just because you like me. I want your actual opinion."

He scoffed. "I assure you that I respect you enough that if I disagreed, I'd tell you so. You don't need to be coddled, and I think that you're currently trying to manipulate me into telling you what you want to hear, which, for some reason, is that you're in the wrong. I'm assuming it's so that you can feel justified in feeling guilty and apologizing even though deep down you know you're right, since, in theory, I'd be the one most likely to be on your side."

 _Or you could be trying to find a reason to continue thinking I'm a prick so that you can justify keeping your distance,_ a small voice in his head muttered.

"Actually I just wanted to know your honest opinion," she said stiffly. "This wasn't a test or anything, but glad to know you think I'm manipulative. Thanks for making my day _so much better_ ," she spat, grabbing her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder, turning to walk away.

"Caroline," he began, a warning in his tone, and she turned around to glare at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll see you next Sunday. Get the homework done and we'll go over it," she said coldly, turning on her heel and walking out without a backward glance.

Fury built inside of him, and he resisted the urge to throw something. She was so incredibly frustrating, and it hurt that she'd dismissed him when he'd been so open. He knew he was right, too. Living in the House of Snakes taught you a few things about reading intention.

Caroline was manipulative, but he didn't mind. He found her fascinating and brilliant, the inner workings of her mind a puzzle he was willing to spend his life solving, but her emotion and intent so freely given if only one knew where to look.

It was just a little setback.

 **XXX**

Klaus was out of breath when he hit the ground of the pitch, immediately jogging over to the icebox and chugging half a water bottle in one go. Practice that day had been fast-paced and brutal. Their game against Hufflepuff was coming up quickly, and Tristan was clearly hoping to destroy them.

Aurora came up next to him, grabbing her own water bottle. She was a fantastic chaser, but had somehow gotten the idea that him asking her to practice late with him one night before a game meant that he liked her, and he'd had trouble shaking her off ever since.

"Hey, I was wondering if you might want to do some extra practice this Sunday," Aurora said casually.

"Can't. I'm busy," he said shortly, and she looked a bit hurt at his abrupt dismissal.

"With what? You're not in a club or anything, and it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."

He was mercifully saved from answering by a much more welcome voice from a few feet away. "Klaus?"

"Hello, Caroline," he said, turning to give her a dimpled grin.

She didn't look happy to be talking to him, her face scrunched up as though she couldn't stand the sight of him. "Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I can't do this Sunday."

"Still cross with me, love? We had a spat, and I'm certainly over it. Aren't you?"

"Actually, no, but it doesn't matter anyway. My dad's in town so I got permission to go have lunch with him in Hogsmeade."

"Next week, then," he said lightly, trying not to sound too irritable. He'd been looking forward to it.

She gave him a polite nod, her eyes darting to Aurora, who had at some point started moving closer to him, her lips twisted in a fake smile.

"What were you going to do together this Sunday?" she asked, and Caroline frowned, looking a bit confused.

"Um..."

"Caroline, right?" Aurora said, her voice deceptively pleasant.

Sensing that the situation was about to spiral out of hand, Klaus intervened. "She's helping me with Arithmancy. We meet on the weekends."

"Oh, well if you're not busy, maybe we can go out anyway?" Aurora asked, and his eyes darted to Caroline, who looked both confused and a little offended. He wasn't sure whether it was because she didn't like Aurora (understandable) or the idea of him dating Aurora (best-case scenario).

"Er, no. It was because there was no date," he said, not bothering to be tactful, and Aurora pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Well, if she's _only_ your tutor, maybe we could do this weekend after all, since she'll be out of town?"

"I'm right here, you know," Caroline said irritably, and Klaus winced.

"I'll be busy, actually," he said, glancing at Caroline, willing her to understand that he had no interest in Aurora, and she shot a smirk at Aurora so quickly that he almost didn't catch it.

"So, good talk. I'm going to head out," Caroline said, turning away.

"Have fun with your father, love."

"Yep," she said shortly, tossing her hair and walking back to the castle. Klaus stood there silently, watching her walk away, only looking away once Tristan yelled at them to get back in the air.

By the time they were done with practice the sun was about to set, and Aurora grabbed his arm as he walked to the locker rooms, holding him back, clearly a bit irritated.

"You should have just told me you weren't interested. I feel like an idiot."

"I hinted."

Aurora scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What, you expect me to be able to tell the difference between hints and your usual level of rudeness? The only people you're ever nice to are related to you, and now apparently Caroline fucking Forbes—"

He shot her a look that he hoped conveyed he was done talking about it, and a smirk suddenly spread across her face, her eyes widening as though she'd stumbled on some big secret. "Oh my god, it's her, isn't it?"

He winced. Though it was general knowledge that he was a werewolf by genetics rather than a curse, not many people knew the lore related to it (or cared enough to find out). Aurora was from a very old pureblood family, and therefore as familiar with the lesser-known traits of hereditary werewolves as he was. He knew that she was under the impression that he hadn't found his mate yet and wanted something casual until he found her, therefore adding extra incentive for something with no strings attached, but it looked like the pieces were unfortunately falling into place.

"What's her?" he asked, his body stiffening as he tried to keep his voice as disinterested as possible.

"She's your mate, isn't she?"

"That's none of your business," he muttered, and Aurora let out a squeal that vaguely reminded him of a muggle car slamming on its brakes.

"No way!"

He shot her a dark look, debating his response. Not answering would fuel the gossip value, but threatening would indicate the importance of the information, and therefore be an obvious choice as leverage for a favor. "Tell anyone and you'll be in the hospital wing for a month."

"Wow. Rude," Aurora said dismissively with a flip of her hair. "Why can't I tell anyone? And why are you two fighting anyway? Shouldn't you be madly in love and fucking behind tapestries?"

He started to walk away, but Aurora caught his arm again. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"Obviously not," he growled.

Aurora pressed her lips together, clearly debating saying something, and he was about to pull away again when she spoke. "Look, I know you're not a fan of unsolicited advice—"

"I'm not."

"—but I'm going to give you some anyway. I know that you're used to having women fall all over you, but that's probably the reason she isn't. She probably thinks you see her as a challenge, and the more you try, the more she'll dig her heels in. You need to show her that you're serious about her. The thing is, you're not exactly shy about sex, and because of that she's probably not going to believe you, at least at this point."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, every inch of him screaming to run away from the conversation. The degree of vulnerability he was feeling growing too quickly for his tastes, but he knew that on some level Aurora was probably right. "How then?"

Aurora shrugged.

"What? You're a girl, right?"

Aurora looked rather offended, but Klaus didn't really feel like attempting to care, more focused on how to deal with Caroline. "Tell me what I'm supposed to say to her."

"I don't know. Just tell her."

"I don't want her to feel like I'm choosing her because I have to," he said quietly.

"And you don't want her to feel like she has to choose you," Aurora added, nodding. "I get that, but when were you going to bring it up?"

Klaus shrugged.

"I think if you wait she'll feel betrayed," Aurora said. "She'll feel like she wasn't fully informed when she made her choice."

He grunted, not wanting to respond, and Aurora huffed. "Look, just think about it. I'm going to go shower. I'll see you later."

 **XXX**

Klaus took a deep breath, gathering himself for what was about to happen. It was the first meeting with Caroline since his conversation with Aurora, and he'd decided to tell her. He knew that it would probably be more than a bit awkward, especially considering that the full moon was only a day or so away, and he was therefore much more sensitive to her proximity. It wasn't that he thought he'd give in to his instincts, but it wasn't exactly comfortable to have them.

He arrived early, as usual, and didn't bother setting up his supplies in case he needed to make a quick getaway. When she walked up to the table, he nearly groaned. She was clearly taking advantage of the castle's heating charms. Her sundress was tiny, barely covering her arse, and he looked at the ceiling praying to any deity that was listening for patience.

She dropped her bag and sat down on the chair next to him, turning to face him with her legs crossed at the knee, revealing her creamy thighs. "Do you like me?" she asked bluntly, and it took a moment for his brain to catch up to her words.

"Obviously," he choked out.

She nodded once, as though she'd been expecting the answer. "So, Aurora cornered me in Runes the other day and was like 'you know Klaus is a born werewolf right?'" she continued, imitating Aurora's accent rather horribly. "And I totally thought she was trying to scare me off, because she's clearly into you, and I was like, 'Yeah, everyone knows', and she was like, 'you should look up hereditary werewolf genes in the library'. So I've been here for the past two hours researching werewolves, and now I totally think I understand what's been going on."

Klaus blinked, trying to process her monologue, but she was already rambling again, her fingers twisting in front of her.

"So, full disclosure, I've been thinking about you _a lot,_ especially since this tutoring thing started. Like, I felt super guilty because you were a foot away from me and I was supposed to be helping you with homework, but all I could think about was throwing away the book and riding your dick," she said, nervously tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, and he lost all the breath in his lungs as he stared at her. "I've always kind of thought you were hot, and after that time you randomly _kissed_ me I totally hated myself, because you were so creepy and I spent the last two years fantasizing about jumping your bones. I basically just kept telling myself that you're objectively attractive and it was nothing to be ashamed of, but now I totally get it. Still super rude of you to corner me in the library, by the way, and the whole mate thing is _not_ an excuse, but you've gotten less pushy, so I'll call it personal growth."

"Is that so?" he choked out, hardly able to believe that this was actually happening, that she was not only completely aware of what was going on, but also admitting to actively fantasizing about him.

"Do you think I'd be telling you this if it wasn't? It's super embarrassing. Like, I'm so glad that it's practically guaranteed you're into me because I feel a lot less freaked out. You were also right the other week about me being manipulative. Sort of. I wanted to have a reason to keep resisting you. I needed to be able to justify not wanting you, and I'm sorry," she said, her eyes wide and imploring, teeth sinking into her plump lower lip as he held her gaze.

"Do you, Caroline?" he asked, leaning forward, taking more than a bit of satisfaction at her darkened eyes and flushed face. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal building between her thighs, heard the slight catch of her breath as he spoke her name. "Do you want me?"

"Yeah. I already said that. Do you want me?"

"Very much so," he said easily, and he enjoyed the way her skin flushed even further, her lips parting slightly as her breath hitched, and he reached out a hand for her. She stared at him for a second before her eyes darted down to look at his outstretched palm, clearly a bit apprehensive of what it would mean, before she hesitantly put her hand in his.

Her movements seemed torturously slow to him as she stood and cupped his cheek, bending down until he could count the flecks of green in her blue eyes. She hesitated, her breath sweet on his lips.

"We shouldn't do this here. We're in public," she said, clearly more to herself than to him, though she didn't move, her thumbs brushing along his collarbone. He fought to keep his hands away, needing her to make her choice.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. The kiss went from tender to hungry and passionate within seconds, and Caroline moaned as he put his hands on her hips, pulling her onto his lap, the skirt of her dress bunched around her waist as she straddled him. She wound her fingers into the back of his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. When she pulled back for air, her breathing was shallow, her eyes wide. He dragged a hand up her waist before settling his palm on her lower back, the other sliding slowly up her thigh under the fabric of her dress.

She closed her eyes, her forehead pressing against his, and her breath shook as he ran his hand up her spine, fiddling with the zipper of her dress between his fingers.

"More," she whispered, tugging at the cloth of his shirt, and he grinned.

"Desperate for me, sweetheart?" he asked smugly, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me change my mind," she said, her voice husky, challenging, and the note of true warning in her voice made a pulse of arousal shoot straight to his cock.

He began to kiss her neck, taking his time to explore her skin. He'd wondered what she tasted like for so long, and he nipped at the creamy skin, flicking his tongue against it before sucking, creating bright red marks. He smiled when she let go of his shirt to curl her fingers around his shoulders. A soft gasp escaped her lips when he found a particularly sensitive spot, her hips rolling against the bulge in his trousers, and he growled against her neck as he rubbed against her.

She moaned as his nails bit into the flesh of her ass, pressing her against him. She was shaking, and he could smell how wet she was, her scent thick and sweet in the air. "Close already?" he whispered in her ear, smirking as she nodded, burying her face in his neck to stifle her moans as she ground against him through his pants. "I've barely even touched you."

"Klaus," she whined, her voice muffled against his shoulder. He grinned, squeezing her ass before moving his hand between her thighs, pressing his thumb against her clit through the damp lace of her thong. "Oh my god..."

"That's right, sweetheart," he whispered, smirking as she whimpered, tipping over the edge. He tangled one of his hands in her hair as the other rubbed her clit, prolonging her high. "Good girl. Just like that."

"That was so good," she breathed, and he grinned, nosing her jaw before she pulled back, her flushed face and dark eyes a clear giveaway of what they'd been doing, and she suddenly smirked, rolling her hips against his throbbing, covered cock, making him groan. "You like that?" she teased.

"Yes, and you need to stop," he said through gritted teeth, every inch of him _itching_ to bend her over the table, push her dress up, and fuck her hard.

He gathered his resolve and pushed her away gently, making her frown. "What?"

"I've wanted you for years, Caroline, and I'd rather that the first time I take you not be rushed for fear of getting caught. I want to take my time."

"Probably a good thing, actually," she muttered, absentmindedly straightening his collar. "I get kind of loud."

He let out an instinctive growl at the idea of another man making her _scream_ , and her lips twitched. "It doesn't matter what I've done with other people, Klaus. No one else will ever touch me again," she said before grinning widely, a wicked gleam in her eye. "I mean, unless you're into that sort of thing, but—"

"I do not share," he snarled, his tone a bit more forceful than he meant it to be, and she looked faintly surprised for a moment at his vehemence before she tilted her head to the side, rocking against him and smirking when a soft gasp escaped him.

"Neither do I."

The heat in her eyes and the way she lightly ran her fingertips down his arms hooked him, and he swallowed audibly as she slid off of his lap in one smooth movement, falling to her knees in front of him.

He swore softly as she ran a finger over the bulge in his trousers, her touch frustratingly light, looking up at him through her thick lashes. "I know what being your mate means, Klaus. Your wolf is possessive. Territorial. It'll consider me yours, be desperate for my touch. My loyalty."

He wasn't sure at what point Caroline had shed her shyness, but the way she spoke to him, her pretty pink lips forming the words in a casual tone laced with lust and promise, made his skin prickle with heat.

"If I'm with you, it'll go both ways," she continued softly, the tip of her index finger tracing patterns on his thigh, wandering close to where he craved her touch before pulling away. "I don't share. You belong to me, Klaus. You know it, too. I can tell that you're the one desperate for my touch. You've spent half the time I've been talking staring at my lips. Do you want me to suck your cock? To tease you with my tongue? Have you been fantasizing about what my lips would look like wrapped around you? How far I'd take you in?"

"Yes," he said, his voice rough, cock painfully hard. He was unsure how long he could last with Caroline on her knees in front of him with unapologetic sex hair and sparkling eyes and a wicked smile on her pretty lips as she whispered such delicious things. It was the sort of filth that only fell from her lips in his fantasies, and though fantasy-Caroline's words were admittedly a bit more explicit, they would never compare to listening to her now.

"I guess it wouldn't be very nice of me to leave you hanging," she said softly, as though she was talking to herself, his breath catching as she swept her hair over her shoulder, his lips parting slightly as she reached for the fastenings of his pants. "Especially after I basically rode you through your clothes. That was really hot, by the way. I'm 99% sure that we'll have to do a drying spell on your pants before we leave."

He was about to respond when she palmed him through his trousers, her tongue darting over her lips as he bucked into her hand, coherent thought fleeing his mind. He watched with hungry eyes as she freed his cock, stroking him firmly before she flicked her tongue against the tip.

He hissed her name, his hand tangling in her hair as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before taking him fully in her mouth. She cupped his balls in her palm as she swallowed around him, flicking her tongue against a deliciously sensitive spot as she bobbed up and down his length.

She was watching him carefully, clearly taking note of the things he liked the most, and he groaned when she scraped her teeth lightly along his shaft. He'd been trying to hold back since she first touched him, and his control snapped as she ran her tongue from the base to the head before closing her lips and sucking hard, doing some sort of complicated motion with her tongue that made his mind go blank. Again. She let out a soft sound of surprise when he threaded his fingers through her hair, followed by a moan as he gently tugged her curls.

"I'm going to come," he hissed, and she hummed around him, increasing the speed of her motions until he spilled inside of her mouth. She stroked him through his high, swallowing and licking her lips.

"So," she said casually as she tucked him back in his pants. "We should get going on the tutoring if you want to pass the test tomorrow."

He stared at her for a moment as she stood, finger-combing her hair and straightening her dress, trying to figure out whether she was serious. There was something more confident about the way she looked at him, something less shy. She gave him a prompting look, smirking. "Come on."

He knew that she was angling for him to argue, and he decided not to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she'd _wrecked_ him, just sitting next to her and looking at her with heated eyes.

"Fine, then."

 **XXX**

Klaus rolled his shoulders after he landed for the time-out Tristan had called, his arms aching. Icy rain was pouring down, the wind whipping viciously across the pitch, and it was almost impossible to see the other players when in the air.

It was mid-February and their first game of the spring term, though the idea of 'spring' was almost laughable considering the weather.

They'd been playing for four hours, the seekers having difficulty locating the snitch, and Hogwarts had a policy of matches lasting a maximum of five hours ever since the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game in 1746 where no one had caught the snitch for 16 hours, neither team willing to concede defeat.

If the seekers hadn't caught the snitch by the end of regulation time, the team with the highest score won. Klaus had no doubt that Tristan was trying to give him, Aurora, and Marcel a rest before they went back in the air, needing the Chasers to be on top of their game. He rubbed his numb hands together, half-listening as Tristan gave their seeker Katherine some extra instructions to keep the other seeker away from the snitch.

He felt ice cold lips on his cheek and turned to see Caroline, her hair soaking wet and sticking to her face despite the knit hat pulled over her head. Her pink puffy winter coat clashed horribly with the Slytherin scarf she'd borrowed from him, and he smirked when he saw the edges of his school sweater poking out from the sleeves. "You're not supposed to be here," Tristan said, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Actually, section four paragraph b of the school policies regarding extra-curricular participation state that any member not officially in the club can be invited to the club space by a current member. Since quidditch is an extra-curricular, I can be here as long as I'm invited," Caroline said, clearly irritated, before turning back to Klaus. "Give me your hands."

He stretched out his palms and she tapped them with her wand, murmuring a spell under her breath. Klaus groaned in relief as a warm pulse spread across his hands, and she grinned at him, rubbing her thumb along his lifeline before dropping his hand. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks, sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

"You two are sickening," Aurora said, wrinkling her nose, though her tone was teasing, and Caroline mock-huffed with a small smile on her face before pulling Klaus in for a hug.

He gingerly patted her on the back, fiddling with the ends of her hair. He wasn't all that fond of casual affection, preferring to mark her as his with a possessive hand on her hip or the small of her back. Still, he buried his nose in her hair, appreciating the warmth she brought him.

"I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement after the game," she breathed in his ear, her voice low.

He felt a shiver run down his spine that was not at all from the cold and nodded, groaning softly when she nipped his earlobe, his cock twitching in his pants.

"Time out's over," Tristan said sharply, and Klaus pulled away, catching a glimpse of Caroline's smile and the challenge in her eyes, before he pushed off into the air.

The anticipation of finding out what Caroline had planned for the night made the hour seem like an eternity as he went through the motions of the game without much care. When the referee blew the whistle to indicate the end of the game, he practically dove to the pitch. Slytherin had won, but only barely, the points for both sides having accrued due more to luck than any sort of skill.

He rushed through his post-game shower, dressing quickly and ignoring his teammates as he jogged ahead to the castle, his mind still racing.

Over the break, he and Caroline had spent the day together a few times a week, her parents both turning a blind eye to whatever was going on in her bedroom after Ansel had a frank conversation with them about werewolves.

Her mother had been understandably uncomfortable with what she interpreted as Caroline essentially finding her life partner at seventeen, but seemed to become more accepting over the course of the break. It _might_ have had something to do with Caroline insisting that they explain it as though it was a completely normal thing, since her parents didn't know anything about magic at all, and might be more accepting that way. When Liz expressed concern over contraceptives, Caroline had flushed bright red, stuttering out that there was a potion that lasted for up to a few years unless she took the antidote before the effect faded.

Unfortunately, it took about a month to go into effect. They'd been passing the time by exploring each other with lips and hands, learning where the other was the most sensitive, discovering their tells before they tipped over the edge.

It was approaching the first full moon since the end of the winter holidays and his wolf was growing restless, his need to claim her becoming more difficult to deny now that he was in her presence more often. She hadn't brought up when she'd managed to get her hands on the potion or how long they'd have to wait, and he'd tried not to get his hopes up too much.

He climbed up the stairs, the door across from the familiar tapestry materializing as he approached. After knocking twice, the doorknob turned, Caroline peering through the crack before standing back to let him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

There was a large, comfortable-looking bed in the center of the room and not much else other than Caroline's bag, shoes, and winter outerwear piled in the corner.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, smirking as Caroline didn't answer, fiddling with the hem of the slightly oversized sweater, one she'd clearly stolen from him judging by the green accents. He licked his lips, the image of Caroline in his clothes, cloaked in his scent, his _mark,_ making his cock twitch. He moved towards her, intending to help divest her of her clothes, but she smacked his hand away, a small smile playing on her face.

"Take off your shoes and jacket and sit there," she ordered, pointing at the bed.

"You won't let me undress you?" he asked teasingly as he followed her directions, shedding his jacket and sitting to take off his shoes and socks as he watched her pull the borrowed sweater off in one smooth movement, letting it fall to the floor.

"No. You always rip everything, and I need to be able to walk back to my common room in actual clothes."

He nodded, conceding her point. As pretty of a picture as it was to see her clothes in shreds as she writhed underneath his tongue, he didn't want anyone else to see his mate like that, with her skin flushed and sensitive from his touch.

He watched greedily as she unbuttoned her blouse, her fingers slowing down when she realized he was watching. She bit her lip, obviously fighting down a smile as she popped the buttons out of the holes with teasingly slow motions, the wait for the exposure of her skin torturously long. By the time she'd let the blouse fall away, his cock was hard, straining against the zipper of the jeans she'd insisted on him buying (the way she licked her lips when she saw them on him for the first time making the excruciatingly long muggle shopping trip worth it).

Those tight jeans that he'd initially resented (but later learned to admire unashamedly) were next, her fingers nimbly undoing the button before she slid them slowly down her legs. She gave him a radiant smile that made his breath catch, his cock throbbing as she approached him, reaching behind her to unhook the clasp of her bra, shrugging it off as she stopped in front of him, her nipples stiffening from the cool air.

He reached out to touch her, and she moaned softly as he cupped her breasts, arching her back to push them more fully into his hands. He grinned before taking one of her nipples between his lips, sucking lightly, adding a nip of teeth to make her gasp.

He hooked a finger around the waistband of her thong, tugging it slightly. "Not taking this off, sweetheart?"

She smirked, bending to capture his lips in a hard, passionate kiss that made him dizzy. Her hands were braced on his thighs, torturously close to his covered erection, thumbs rubbing against the seams of the fabric. "I just don't mind if you rip it," she said casually. "No one will know if I have it on or not. Now I want your clothes off."

"So impatient, sweetheart. I've been waiting to taste you for hours. Indulge me?"

"I want to see you first," she said, her eyes scorching as her eyes swept down his neck to his collar, her fingertip dipping underneath the fabric to tug on it slightly.

He chuckled. "Do you want to see me hard for you while I lick your pussy, Caroline? See me on my knees for you between your thighs? Do you like knowing that my cock is aching for your touch while I make you come on my tongue?"

"No. Well, not yet anyway," she said, bending to kiss him again, and he threaded his fingers through her hair, his other hand stroking the curve of her arse.

"Then what, sweetheart?" he asked between her nips to his lips.

"Guess who's finally under the effects of the contraceptive potion? Hint: It's me."

He smirked into their kiss, a hum of contentment rumbling low in his throat as he disentangled his hand from her hair and slowly trailed it up and down her spine.

He loved the feel of her against him, her breasts crushed against his chest as he held her close, their lips meeting in lazy kisses. Now that she'd hinted she wanted him to claim her, he wanted her to ask.

To _beg_.

His wolf needed her to submit, and he wasn't opposed to waiting just a bit longer for the satisfaction.

She shivered, shifting slightly, the friction against his cock making him groan, and she swallowed as she pulled back; her body tensing as her fingers wandered to fiddle with the button of his jeans, her hand lightly brushing the bulge of his hard cock.

His hips jerked against her hand and she smiled, her eyes flicking up to glance at his face before palming him through the fabric, dragging her fingers up the cloth to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

He caught her wrists, stopping her motions as he pulled himself to sit up against the headboard before brushing each fingertip with his lips, his tongue darting out to flick against the sensitive skin. She let out a soft moan, rolling her hips, and he let go of her hands, settling his palms to curve around her waist. She grinned, slipping her hands under his shirt to stroke his chest, her nails grazing his nipples. He stiffened, groaning at the sensation. She grinned, doing it again as she leaned to nip his ear. "You like that?"

"Very much, sweetheart," he said, and she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away, bending to press a kiss against the feather tattooed on his neck, her breasts crushed against his chest. She traced the ink with her tongue before dragging her teeth along the stem of the feather, and his hips jerked, rubbing against her barely-covered core. She reached between them to unbutton his jeans, impatiently tugging down the zipper. Instead of letting her free his cock from the confines of the fabric, he grabbed her wrists with one hand, holding them in place as he twisted to reach his wand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, letting out a soft whine of annoyance as he waved his wand, freezing her hips in place on his thighs, preventing her from moving. They'd done similar things before and she'd always liked it. Judging by the way her teeth sunk into her lower lip, the way she tried to rock against him, this time wasn't an exception.

"Klaus," she whined, her breath hitching as he edged his thumbs under the waistband of her thong. "Seriously?"

"I want to take my time," he mumbled, pressing light kisses to the curve of her breast, holding one of her wrists in each hand, grinning against her skin as her head fell back. He took a nipple between his teeth, tugging lightly before closing his mouth around the sensitive bud, sucking it lightly. She arched her back, trying to encourage him, and he switched breasts as she grew louder, groaning when her fingers tangled in his hair to hold him where she wanted him. She moaned softly as she struggled to rub against him.

"Klaus, seriously," she panted, trying desperately to get friction against him despite the spell holding her in place, and he pulled away from her breast with a quick nip of his teeth, blowing lightly against the wet skin, making her moan.

"What?" he asked with a mischievous grin as she tugged her wrists away from his hands impatiently. He let her, tracing the undercurve of her breast with his fingers before stroking his knuckles down her waist, grinning as she squirmed against him.

Her fingers were suddenly tangling in his hair to pull his head back, and she bent down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. "Take your pants off."

"And why would I do that?"

She gave him an unimpressed stare, blinking once before shifting in his arms and resting her palms on his shoulders. "So that we can have hot rough werewolf sex."

"I wasn't aware you wanted any," he said, not bothering to fight down a smile, and the look she pinned him with made it very obvious that she was not amused. "Perhaps you should have made it more clear."

She raised an eyebrow, leaning towards him so that her forehead was pressed against his. "So, you're trying to get me to ask? To tell you how much I want you inside of me?" she asked, her voice breathless and husky, dark eyes on his, thumbs tracing his collarbone as she talked. "Well, as you know, I've been fantasizing about you for years. Do you know how many times I've come around my fingers thinking of you?"

"Tell me what you've thought about, sweetheart," he said, reaching to tuck a curl behind her ear, acutely aware that the only material separating their bodies were his unfastened jeans and the scrap of lace covering her heat.

"Hmmm... Okay, I'll tell you," she said teasingly, her eyes sparkling. " _After_ you make me come."

He grinned, slipping his hand between her legs and pushing her thong aside to run a finger down her slit, groaning softly at how wet she was. He felt his wolf's desire for her unfurl beneath his skin, and his cock was aching for the feel of her around him. He waved his wand again, tossing it off the bed once she'd rolled her hips once, and he groaned at the sudden friction.

"As the lady wishes. Get on your hands and knees for me," he said, his husky voice curling around the words in a way that made her flush, and she turned around in one smooth movement, spreading her legs slightly and glancing over her shoulder.

"Klaus..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Move," she growled, and he grinned, raking his fingernails down her hips. She he shivered in response, her limbs shaking. "Please."

He'd planned on drawing it out, making pleas fall freely from her lips, but his control was waning fast. She was so tight and hot and wet, felt so fucking _perfect_ around him, and the involuntary thrust of his hips made him give up his attempts of restraint completely.

He fucked her fast and hard, his nails biting into her hips, the wet slap of skin against skin filling the air along with their harsh breathing and her moans of his name.

The first time they'd been alone in private, when he'd slung her legs over his shoulders and tonguefucked her until she'd been sweatslick and breathless, he'd learned that she hadn't been joking about being loud. He loved the sinful sounds that escaped her as he brought her closer to the edge, the way she seemed to lose control, to give herself to him completely, letting him worship her body until she was sated and breathless. He groaned as she panted out a seemingly endless stream of expletives alternated with pleading and begging, her hands ripping at the sheets as she shattered around him.

Klaus fucked her through her high, his mind hazy from his own need, and he reached around her waist to brush his hand against her inner thigh before finding her swollen clit, managing to make her tip over the edge again before he spilled inside of her.

He slumped on top of her for a moment before rolling off, shedding his jeans completely as she watched before getting back in bed and pulling her on top of him, her body splayed over his, her chin tucked perfectly into his shoulder.

She was still for a while, her breathing deepening as he stroked up and down her spine, and he grinned. "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, shifting on top of him. "You're a good pillow."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She hummed. "You should. It's a very demanding job."

He scoffed. "It doesn't sound all that difficult."

"Should I get someone else to do it?" she asked dryly, and he felt her lips twitch as he let out a soft, involuntary growl. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. Favorite parts? Lines? Anything you especially enjoyed?**


	56. Vacation Days

**Summary: After Klaus's recent promotion he's spending much more time at work than he used to. Caroline feels neglected and upset, and when she finally storms out on him he decides that he needs to fix it.**

 **Contains: Angst with a happy (smutty!) ending.**

* * *

 _We used to have this under control_  
 _We never thought we used to know_  
 _At least there's you and at least there's me_  
 _Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

 _~ "Used To" by Daughtry_

* * *

"Klaus, seriously? Again?" Caroline snapped, running her hand through her hair as she glared at the vase of freshly cut flowers on the kitchen table, a half-ass non-apology scrawled on the card attached to it. She heard him sigh and shifted in her seat, her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Caroline, it's an important deal—"

"They're _all_ important deals," she said, her voice cracking. "That's your job, but that's the reason you have co-workers, Klaus. To pick up the slack."

"I don't trust them to execute it correctly."

"Then maybe you should hire better ones."

"It's not that simple, sweetheart."

"How would I know when I barely see you? This is the fifth time this week you've stayed late _including weekends_. I don't think I've spoken to you face to face in the last three days."

"Caroline, it's very important—"

"You know what else should be important? Me."

"Of course you are," he said immediately, and she could almost see the face he was making in her mind's eye, the one that displayed the gears clicking into place as he realized that she was really and truly _furious._ "Caroline, you know I'd rather be at home with you than here."

"Well, maybe you should start acting like it."

"I can't just get up and leave. The call is in five minutes, and I'm the only one in the office."

"I wonder why that is. Maybe _they_ had fiancees at home and decided to actually see them."

"Caroline..."

"You promised you would be home tonight. I've been looking forward to spending time with you all day, and I came home to some fucking daffodils with another 'Late night again, sweetheart, but I promise I'll be home as soon as I can' note. I swear to god if you're not home in the next two hours, I won't be either."

"That's not fair, Caroline," he said, his voice deathly quiet, and undercurrent of fury making her flinch.

"You know what else isn't fair? Having a fiancee who takes me for granted and clearly doesn't care how he makes me feel."

"Caroline, calm down."

"I will _not calm down._ I am _done_ being calm and being your support system and sitting here waiting for you. I feel pathetic and desperate and I _hate_ it."

He sighed, and she could hear the ringtone he used for his work phone ringing in the background. "Caroline, I promise I'll be home within the next two hours, and we'll talk, all right? I love you, and—"

"Whatever. You should probably take the call, since it's _so important_ ," she bit out.

She heard him take a breath to respond, but she hung up before he could give her another excuse, another empty promise, another "I'll do better, sweetheart".

She picked the flowers out of the vase they had come in, throwing them in the compost with shaking hands before going to pack an overnight bag, hating herself for listening for her phone half-hoping he'd call back.

He didn't.

Caroline sat down at the kitchen table with her bag in front of her. Should she wait the two hours or leave right then? Yes, she said she would on the phone, but he'd broken his fair share of promises. If they fought that night, nothing would get accomplished, and she doubted that Klaus would take work off at the last second to talk the next day.

She also wasn't sure whether she could handle waiting two hours and him not walking through the door.

Where was she going anyway? She could stay in a hotel for a few days, but she knew that being alone and in desperate need of tequila would not end well. Most of her friends either didn't live in the area or were married to people who were actual scumbags(seriously, what do you _see_ in him Elena?). Well, or to Mikaelson siblings.

Was it worth it to call her best friend even if he lived with the she-devil herself?

She dialed.

"Hello, gorgeous."

 **XXX**

 _Fucking shit fuck bloody hell fuck motherfucking shit._

"Look, mate. I don't care how you do it, but you need to draw up a new version of this contract by tomorrow. Take what I've said into account. E-mail me the draft. I have to go _now_."

"What? We've barely done anyth-"

"I'll speak with you later this week, Marcel. Goodbye," Klaus said quickly, hanging up the phone and stuffing it in his suit jacket before picking up his briefcase and checking his watch.

Caroline had hung up on him precisely fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds ago, and he had to go back to her. He had to make her see sense, that this was simply a misunderstanding, that he'd try to be better.

No, he _would_ be better.

His fingers tapped random patterns on the steering wheel as he drove, his thoughts racing. The first order of business would be to call Silas and explain to him that he had to work less hours, that they needed to interview a few _competent_ lawyers to cover the gaps. He had to find a way to show her that he was going to make time for her the way he used to before the promotion.

Dates, romantic nights, surprise trips...

He pulled up to the house, his heart sinking when her car wasn't in the driveway.

 _Maybe it was in their garage?_ he thought desperately. _Maybe she'd finally gotten around to organizing it to make room for the car._

He unlocked the door, dropping his briefcase and closing the door behind him, poking his head in the dining room to see two plates set out with a bowl of pasta and some salad, a bottle of wine uncorked, one of the wine glasses half-full, the other completely untouched.

"Caroline?" he called, his heart clenching when there was no answer.

He went straight to their bedroom to see the bed still made, the closet door open. Honestly, he'd known since the moment that he'd seen the empty driveway, but the realization sank in.

She'd left.

Most likely not for long. Caroline wasn't the sort to run away when things got difficult, and she'd certainly had her fair share of opportunities for that over the last five years. Still, he couldn't stifle the fear creeping through his veins like ice that she'd left for good, that she was done with him.

He felt the heat of anger unfurl in his chest, his teeth gritting. He'd come home for her like she'd asked. It had taken barely three quarters of an hour. She was _supposed to be there_.

Why hadn't she waited?

Didn't she know how hard he was trying for her? How much he needed her?

Where was she?

He pulled out his phone, dialing her number. It rang a few times before cutting off and sending him to voicemail. He sighed. "Caroline, I'm home. I know that you're angry, and you have every right to be, but please at least call me back to tell me that you're safe. I love you."

He hung up, setting his phone on the bedside table and slowly undressed, resisting the urge to throw things, to scream, to do anything to relieve the anger and helplessness and _hopelessness_ spreading inside of him.

He pulled his laptop towards him, grimacing when he saw the three new work-related emails in his inbox and resisting the urge to check them, instead writing a quick email to Silas to let him know that he was taking a week and a half off using his vacation days starting Friday. He wasn't exactly supposed to take time off with this little notice, but Silas respected his work, and Klaus doubted anything would come from it.

If they made a fuss, it wouldn't end well for them, he decided.

He closed his computer and left it on the side table, leaning back against the pillows and staring at the ceiling, contemplating how best to move forward. It was completely silent, the uncomfortable absence of Caroline's deep breathing and strawberry scent noticeable in the air. He flinched when his phone rang, and he answered it immediately holding it up to his ear.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"I'm at Enzo's," she said, and his heart dropped to his stomach at how _tired_ she sounded. How resigned.

"You weren't home," he said, knowing his tone was accusatory but not quite sure how else to phrase it.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you've been either," she said icily.

"I'm taking time off starting Friday," he said. "A week and a half."

"Good for you."

"I want to take you somewhere. I'll leave my work phone at home, and-"

"Klaus, you can't solve this with surprise vacations," she said firmly. "When we get back, you'll just get absorbed in your work again, and I can't deal with it. I don't want to fight about this over the phone, especially when I'm already so mad."

"All right," he said quietly. "How can I solve it?"

"I don't know, okay?" she burst out, and he could hear an accented voice in the background. "I love you so much, Klaus, and I want to be with you. I just need you to show me that you feel the same way."

He'd never felt so frustrated. She was giving him an abstract goal with no real path to reach it, and if only she'd _tell_ him...

"Caroline, when do you feel like you'll be ready to talk?" he asked, trying not to let his voice waver.

"Tomorrow, I guess," she said, her voice cracking slightly, and he felt his chest tighten at the soft sniffle that accompanied it.

"All right, sweetheart," he said softly. "Good night."

"Good night."

The line went dead.

 **XXX**

"I'm taking off early. I just sent you the reports from Marcel, and I'll need you to look over them."

Lexi looked up from her computer to frown at Klaus, who was leaning against the doorway to her office. "Since when do you take off early?"

"I have something important to take care of," Klaus said vaguely. "I'll be on vacation for the next week and a half as well, so I'll be leaving my work phone at home."

"Sounds fun! Where are you going?"

Klaus held back the 'none of your business' that was threatening to burst out and settled for a slightly less rude, "Taking Caroline somewhere."

"Have fun, then. Don't worry, I'll make sure everything stays on track," she said, giving him a small smile before turning back to her computer.

He didn't bother thanking her, simply turning around and closing her office door behind him before putting on his coat. The day was bitterly cold, fat snowflakes drifting down onto the pavement and sticking in his hair. He stopped at a small cafe on the way, leaving with two piping hot chicken stuffed pastries and Caroline's favorite coffee, balancing them carefully in his arms as he walked the fifteen minutes to her office.

They'd met in law school. She'd been the bright-eyed do-gooder who wanted to defend the innocent and save the world, and he'd been out for a paycheck. They'd clashed at first, Caroline's self-righteousness grating on his nerves almost as much as his cold-hearted apathy did on hers. They'd been thrust together for a group project, as all great college love stories start, and he'd fallen fast, her just behind him.

He remembered how it felt before their first date, the way he'd just _known_ that she was the one for him, how hard he'd tried to make the date go perfectly. Riding up to the twenty-fifth floor of her building in the elevator felt almost exactly the same way, nerves and hope and dread filling him in equal amounts.

"April," he greeted with a nod, and she gave him a small smile.

"Caroline's in a meeting right now, but you can wait here if you want."

"Do you know when she'll be out?"

"Any minute, I think," April said, glancing at the clock before gesturing for him to sit on the couch.

The seconds ticked by slowly, his fingers tapping on the armrest as he watched the door to Caroline's office. He stiffened as it opened, saw Caroline escorting a middle-aged woman out to the waiting room with a smile on her face. It faltered when she saw him, and he cleared his throat, standing up before she could say anything.

"I brought lunch," he said unnecessarily, holding up the paper bag and coffee, and she closed her eyes as though in pain, bringing her palms up to cover her eyes before nodding and gesturing vaguely towards her office.

He followed her, and she took the coffee from him immediately, chugging what seemed like a good half of it within a few seconds. "Sorry, I'm not sure I'm caffeinated enough for this conversation yet."

"I'm happy to wait."

"Why aren't you at work? You said you were taking time off starting tomorrow."

"I finished early. I wanted to talk," he said lightly, setting down the paper bag and putting a chicken turnover on a paper plate for each of them. She sank into her chair, the coffee still clutched between her palms.

"Talk, then," she said, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

He sighed, sitting down on the cushioned chair on the other side of her desk. "I love you, Caroline."

"I know."

His lips quirked and he glanced down at his hands before looking back at her, holding her gaze. "I want to take you somewhere for the next week or so. Just the two of us. No work."

She opened her mouth to interrupt, but he plowed on before she could. "I've spoken to Silas, and when I get back I'll be interviewing a few candidates to take on some of the less complicated jobs. I've also assigned Marcel and Lexi some of my work, and I've made it very clear that I will no longer work weekends unless there's a dire emergency that they can't work out themselves."

"Okay," she said, staring down at her desk, her hands folded together. "What else?"

"I'm sorry," he said simply, reaching to lay his palm on her folded hands. "I never meant to make you feel like you weren't everything to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want to make this right."

"I accept your apology," she said, unfolding her hands to lace his fingers through hers. "You're on thin ice though, okay? You have to really mean it. No third chances."

He grinned, his thumb making small circles on her palm. "I assure you, Caroline, I won't need another chance."

"Good," she said, giving him one of the bright smiles he'd missed so much. "I'm not sure I'll be able to get the time off, just warning you."

"Well, let me know. Worst comes to worst, I'll spoil you when you come home for the next week and a half, all right?"

"Spoil me?" she asked with a grin, and he nodded. "So, if I do get the time off, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you like."

"Okay," she said agreeably, letting go of him to take a bite of her chicken turnover, letting out a small hum of satisfaction. "I'll talk to Bonnie and see if I can cash in on that favor she owes me," she said once she'd swallowed.

"All right, sweetheart. Just let me know."

"I have some work to do this afternoon, but I should be home around six," she said before taking another bite.

"I'll be waiting," he said with a dimpled grin before taking a bite of his own pastry.

"Good."

"How has your week been?" he asked, admittedly a bit hesitantly considering he should know the answer, that if he'd been paying attention he would have.

She sighed rather dramatically with a roll of her eyes before taking another bite of her pastry, clearly gathering her thoughts as she chewed. "Well," she started when she swallowed. "Let me first say that Davina is an amazing human being and friend."

"But?" he prompted with a twitch of his lips.

"But she's driving me crazy," Caroline said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I have the time."

"Well, in that case, buckle your seatbelt, because I'm about to tell you a story that will probably take half an hour and will be full of stuff that you don't care about."

"Are you in it?"

"Obviously."

"Then I care about it."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and taking a bite of pastry, but when she licked her lips after she swallowed, there was a small smile on her face.

 **XXX**

Caroline hummed as she walked in the front door, unlocking it, kicking off her shoes, and dropping her purse by the door. After she'd made up with Klaus during lunch she'd gone straight to Bonnie, ready with a string of arguments to let her take off the next week starting Monday, but her boss had just nodded when she'd asked, wishing her a good trip.

She'd had an admittedly irrational fear that she'd come home to a note that something urgent had come up, but she saw his car parked outside of the house, and his coat and briefcase were by the door. She hadn't quite forgiven him, but she had never been able to stay angry at him for long.

Something smelled amazing and chocolatey and delicious, and though she was _really_ hungry, his lack of skill in the kitchen made her hurry to see what he was doing. "Klaus? Are you baking, or something?" she asked, poking her head in the kitchen. "Do you need help?"

He turned to glance at her, relief evident in his eyes. Had he thought she might not come back?

He was wearing a henley and jeans, his necklaces poking out from underneath the collar, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed the casual outfits that he'd worn. Sure, his button-up shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows were undeniably hot, but it had gotten old when paired with late nights and irritability.

"Not exactly," he said, stirring something in a saucepan. The amount of concentration on his face as he looked down at whatever it was seemed a little excessive to her, and she resisted the urge to giggle. "And no, I promise it's completely safe."

"It smells good."

"It's some sort of chocolate-marshmallow mousse. It'll have to chill, but I think you'll enjoy it."

"Yum," she said, sitting down on the kitchen table and crossing her legs at the knee.

"I also got take-away."

"From where?"

"That Thai place you like down the street."

"I told you that gifts wouldn't make it up to me," she reminded gently, though her stomach rumbled, and he grinned.

"I know, and I have every intention of showing you that I mean it when I say that I'll get better, but I also wanted to do a nice night together before we leave."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I'm going to go change out of my work clothes."

"All right, sweetheart."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek, letting her hand rest against his arm for a few moments, his henley soft beneath her fingers, stubble wonderfully rough against her lips. She squeezed lightly before going back to their bedroom. Her pencil skirt and blouse were discarded quickly, bra right after, and she slipped into one of his older henleys, the seams frayed at the edges, her boy shorts peeking out from under the hem. She stopped in the bathroom to carefully remove her make-up, washing her face and patting it down with a towel, the familiar movements letting her think.

He was clearly trying to make it up to her. She wasn't sure whether it was because he'd known she was feeling neglected and rationalized it, or if he hadn't even noticed. Either way it hurt, but if he was actually planning on following through with taking time off, then she'd know soon enough.

He turned to glance at her when she padded back into the kitchen, his eyes darkening slightly, tongue darting over his lips before he seemed to shake himself, turning back to the stove, which was thankfully now off, whisking whatever mixture he'd concocted before pouring it into a few small glasses and reaching to put them in the fridge.

"How was your day?" she asked, shamelessly admiring his ass before he stood up with the bag of take-out in his hand.

He had a small smile on his face as though he knew exactly what she'd been doing, but sue her it had been a good week and a half since he'd touched her for more than a brush of his lips against hers with a quick squeeze of her hips and a whispered empty promise...

Probably not tonight, though. She was in the mood for cuddling, and no matter how much she wanted him, she knew that she needed the comfort more than the orgasm.

She resisted the urge to sigh long-sufferingly, leaning against the kitchen table as he spooned the noodles into a bowl and put them in the microwave.

"It was all right, but I don't want to talk about work."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You," he said with a small smile, and she rolled eyes.

"My hopes and dreams? Everything I want in life?" she asked dryly, and he laughed quietly.

"That was a rather shoddy line, wasn't it?"

"Just a little," she teased. "Although, as always, you got some bonus points for the accent. It automatically sounded better. Plus it was three in the morning and you were trying to distract me from strangling Tristan DeMartel."

"I do recall that the distraction ended up going rather well in the end," he said with a dimpled grin, pulling the noodles out of the microwave.

"Yeah, because you stopped talking," she said, grinning as he divided the noodles evenly between their plates.

"You like it when I talk now," he pointed out, a wicked smile curling on his face.

She didn't answer, fighting down a smile as she picked up her fork and knife, carefully cutting up the noodles into small sections as Klaus watched her with amusement, twisting the noodles around his fork.

She smiled back before taking a bite. They ate in a comfortable silence, Klaus watching her with warm eyes, and she'd missed their dinners so much, missed _him_ , and when she was done he gathered the dishes, putting them in the sink, and as soon as he turned back around she pulled him into a hug, her face buried in his neck. He stiffened in surprise for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, rocking them back and forth as he stroked her hair, his lips pressing against the top of her head. She'd missed being wrapped in his arms, missed the subtle scent of his cologne, the warmth of the hard planes of his body against hers, and she heard him inhale deeply.

"I love you, sweetheart," he said softly, and she nodded, winding her fingers into the back of his shirt to hold him close.

"I love you too," she said, her voice muffled. "I want to cuddle."

"That can definitely be arranged," he said softly, and she could hear the smile in his voice, his fingers still running through her hair. "Would you like to watch a film as well?"

She hummed.

"Bed or sofa?"

"Couch, and we should get a blanket to snuggle under. And no funny business."

"As the lady wishes," he said, grinning.

 **XXX**

Caroline opened her eyes blearily, the birds chirping too loudly for her tastes considering the early hour. She groaned, turning over in bed and pressing her face into Klaus's chest, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Klaus said, amusement coloring his tone.

"Shhh. It's not morning until the sun's up."

"The sun is up. It's half past nine."

"Really?" she asked, cracking an eye open to look at him.

"Really."

She yawned, knowing she should move but too comfortable to let go.

"What are our plans for today?"

It was their first full day in Napa Valley. Klaus's brother Elijah owned a vineyard that he hardly ever visited and had offered to let them stay for the week, something Caroline had eagerly taken him up on.

The house was beautiful, a heated indoor pool making it even better. It had an excellent home entertainment system that they'd tried out the night before. She'd also promised to go wine tasting with Klaus, if only so that she could listen to his muttered wine snobbery.

However, her plans for the day were restricted to their bedroom, and she said as much, grinning when his eyes darkened. She gently cupped his neck, bringing his lips down to hers for a few slow, drugging kisses. He balanced himself on his elbows, gently pushing her on her back so that he was on top and bending to press a trail of soft kisses to her jaw. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes heavy-lidded, lips slightly parted when he added a drag of teeth followed by a soothing brush of his tongue.

Every tiny shift of his body against hers made heat prickle underneath her skin, and she was content to let him stroke her skin gently, to let him tease her. He swallowed as she shifted beneath him, her fingers tangling in his hair, and he grinned before claiming her mouth with his.

His fingers brushed gently against her sides, trailing over the cloth of her sleep shirt before rubbing the hem lightly between his fingers. The light friction of the fabric against her sensitive nipples made her squirm, and she felt him smile against her lips as she curled her nails into his lower back. He gave her one last kiss, his tongue swiping against the roof of her mouth before he pulled away to look at her. His lips were swollen, his eyes dark, and he shifted to press sucking kisses against her neck, the pressure and nip of teeth so _fucking perfect_ , and he moaned as she tangled one of her hands in his hair, trying not to tug too harshly.

She failed when he licked a hard stripe over her jugular, her back arching, and he inched the hem of her top up her belly, his palms warm against her skin, thumb dipping quickly into her belly button sending a shiver down her spine.

Need was slowly building in her lower belly, a need for friction growing steadily more difficult to ignore.

"Klaus..." she panted, lifting her hips to rub them against the prominent bulge in his boxers, craving some sort of relief. He groaned at the contact and she felt him smile against her neck before he moved further down, pressing soft kisses just below the hem of her top before pushing it up completely, revealing her breasts. Her nipples had pebbled from the cool air, and she moaned, squirming as he flicked his tongue against her nipple before sucking on it, rolling the other between his fingers.

"More please," she whispered, closing her eyes and twisting her fingers in the sheets as he teased her.

"More?" he asked with a grin, flicking his tongue against the underside of her breast.

"Yes. More," she bit out, her pussy aching. She'd never managed to figure out how he could make her wet from the slightest touch, how quickly he could reduce her to a pleading mess, and she'd _missed it._

She felt his fingertips brush against her thigh with a featherlight touch, a stark contrast to the tug of his fingers against her nipple. Goosebumps prickled on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. He continued to tease her, stroking her skin gently until she was squirming underneath him, her core throbbing.

"I swear to god, Klaus..."

"Not yet," he whispered before tugging her nipple between his teeth. "I want to take my time with you, sweetheart. I've missed the taste of you, the softness of your skin under my touch."

"Whose fault is that?" she gasped, ignoring his exasperated eyeroll. "I think you owe me more than a few orgasms."

"Oh, I do," he said with a wicked smile, and she felt a flush creep up her pale skin, anticipation making her feel achingly empty. "And I intend on delivering, I assure you. First though, I'd like to tease you until your body is slick with sweat and oversensitive. You make the most delightful sounds when you're just on the edge, sweetheart. I want to coax them from your lips before I make you shatter."

She whimpered as he scratched her inner thigh lightly with a fingernail, her body quivering as her hips jerked. He smirked, watching her with heated eyes.

"Klaus," she panted. "I need..." she trailed off, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as he traced the bend of her knee, trying to swallow down a strangled moan.

"Don't hold back, sweetheart," he whispered cajolingly. "Let me hear you."

She shuddered as he slipped the tip of his finger under the hem of her boyshorts, tugging the fabric so that it brushed against her swollen clit. Her knees buckled, her body twisting as she chased the delicious friction he'd given her for just a moment.

She was tempted to reach between her thighs and get herself off, to give herself just the right amount of pressure she needed, but she knew that the eventual release would be so much sweeter if she could be patient.

Klaus could clearly tell where her thoughts were as he grinned, bending to kiss the creamy skin of her abdomen just above the waistband of the cotton covering her. "You're aching for my touch now, aren't you sweetheart? You're so close to begging; I can almost taste it."

She totally was. Her pussy was aching, her walls throbbing, and she needed his touch, _needed_ release. Still, she narrowed her eyes at him, determined not to give in...at least for now. "Make me come," she ordered, her voice shaky, and he grinned.

"I think I'd rather watch you shake with need if you're not going to ask nicely."

"Klaus," she whined, and he grinned, moving to settle between her legs, nipping her inner thigh.

She was so close to tipping over the edge, just needing the slightest touch, and he ran his tongue along the back of her thigh, just below the hem of her cotton boyshorts, before pressing a kiss to her center through the fabric. " _Fuck_ ," she hissed, her hips rolling against his mouth. He was fast though, pinning her hips down with his palms, and she sobbed out his name as he ran his tongue over her covered pussy, the stroke stopping just short of her clit.

"Klaus," she gasped again, and he caught her wrist before she could tangle her fingers in his hair, pressing both of her hands down to the mattress.

He grinned, kissing her inner thigh lightly before letting go of her wrists and hooking his fingers around the band of her boyshorts, peeling them slowly down her legs. "I want to see your legs in the air before I fuck you with my tongue, Caroline. I want them spread wide for me," he said, and she spread her legs, not caring how desperate for him it made her seem, moaning as he bent to cup her ass. She felt his stubble brush against her inner thigh as his lips hovered close to her, and she could feel his breath on her slick skin.

"Stop teasing me. This is supposed to be you apologizing," she panted out, rolling her hips, and laughed quietly.

"Fair enough," he whispered.

His tongue flicked against her clit and her mind went blank as she was overwhelmed with sensation. She knew that she was moaning his name, that she was rolling her hips against his mouth as he curled his tongue against her walls, and he expertly prolonged her high, waves of intense pleasure coursing through her until she slumped on her back, eyes glazed.

"Apology accepted," she panted out, and she heard him chuckle before he was kissing her again, his erection pressing into the inside of her thigh.

She slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers, and he swore under his breath, bucking against her hand. "I want you inside of me," she said, pushing him on his back and pulling down his boxers to free his erection.

She glanced at him as she stroked him a few times, the breath leaving her lungs at the way he was looking at her, drinking her in, and she sank onto him slowly, holding eye contact, both of them groaning softly at the sensation.

She'd missed the feeling of having him fill her, the delicious way he stretched her, and she threw her head back as she rocked against him, his hands steadying her hips. "Caroline..."

He was watching every move she made with heavy-lidded lustful eyes, his hips meeting hers for every stroke, and she felt her high building again. "Touch yourself for me, sweetheart," he said, his voice low and thick with need.

She let her hand settle between her legs, rubbing her clit in tight circles, her legs shaking as she tipped over the edge again, Klaus following moments later. She rolled off of him, both of them out of breath, and she turned to face him in bed, pressing her forehead against his, her eyes closing.

"Aren't you happy you gave me a second chance?" Klaus teased, and she shoved him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yes. Just don't do it again, okay?" she said, her last words a bit more serious than she meant them, her voice quivering.

He met her eyes, his hand finding hers under the blankets, tangling their fingers together. "I promise," he said softly.

* * *

 **What did you think? Favorite lines? Parts? Was the smut okay? Let me know! :D**


	57. Emotional Connection

**Summary:** Caroline and Klaus are fighting, and Bonnie is impatient for them to make up, so she puts a spell on them that makes them feel each other's emotions. Smut ensues.

 **Contains:** Mild dirty talk and sex standing up from behind.

For candycolamorgan. Thank you to garglyswoof for beta work and general encouragement.

* * *

 _I am here to stay_  
 _Just wish you felt like you deserved it_  
 _Your eyes are on the floor_  
 _I wish you saw what I see_  
 _I'm forever yours_  
 _Darling please believe me_

 _~ "Always" by The Veronicas_

* * *

"I'm fine."

"You're miserable," Bonnie said exasperatedly, tugging the bag of Cheetos from Caroline's hands impatiently and setting it on the side table. "You've been sulking for how long now?"

"I don't know."

"A week. It's been a week, Care."

Caroline shrugged, shifting on the hotel bed to look at her friend, her bare toes flexing under the soft comforter, her arms crossed over her chest. "So? What's a week in the eternity that is my life?"

Bonnie looked like she was trying desperately not to roll her eyes. "I love you Care, but this is ridiculous. You guys are made for each other."

"Says the one who hated him and told me that we should never be on the same continent let alone the same bed."

"That was five years ago," Bonnie said irritably. "I'm not saying he's a good person, because he's terrible, but he worships the ground you walk on and that's the important part for me. I want you to be happy, and he makes you happy."

"Yeah, until he was a huge dick."

"He's always been a huge dick."

"Not to me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Bonnie said uncomfortably, and Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"How are you supposed to know that?" Caroline asked, slightly ashamed of how her voice shook, and Bonnie's expression softened. Caroline scooched over so that Bonnie could sit next to her on the bed, laying her head on her friend's shoulder, Bonnie's arm sliding around her so that they could nestle together the same way they had since they were six years old.

"He loves you," Bonnie said softly, curling her fingers through Caroline's. "I think that seeing you with Stefan again just made him uncomfortable."

"He punched Stefan in the face, broke his neck, and then told me that if I wanted to go back to Stefan I should have told him," Caroline said dryly. "It was a little more than uncomfortable for both of us."

"Okay, fair enough. You're right. He was a jealous dick, and he shouldn't have done it. Living with him is completely terrible right now, though, and Kol threatened to dagger himself if I didn't get you two to make up."

"Let him," Caroline said irritably. "This isn't his choice. It's between me and Klaus, and until Klaus pulls his head out of his ass and comes to apologize, I'm going to assume the worst and finish that bag of Cheetos, so if you'll excuse me..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and let Caroline reach over her to snatch the bag back. "Do you want me to stay over?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I need to go talk to Kol, then. Maybe we could go to the grocery store and get some ice cream when I get back, though?"

"Thanks," Caroline said with a small smile, and Bonnie smiled sympathetically, giving her a one-armed hug.

"I love you, Care."

"Love you too, Bon."

She curled back on her side when Bonnie closed the front door, giving the voice commands for the TV to turn back on and letting herself fall back into the world of television. After about four episodes of the on-demand sitcom she was watching, she felt a foreign feeling of helplessness and anger fill her. She hadn't been especially emotional for the last few hours (other than the persistent undercurrent of anger and sadness), and she wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling a huge spike of it, but she took some deep breaths, trying to calm down the inexplicable fury building within her.

Somehow she felt disconnected from it, though. It was as though she could feel the feeling, could name it, but wasn't actually hit with the emotion connected to it. An odd sensation, to be sure.

Caroline frowned as she waved her hand to turn the TV off, checking the clock and pushing herself off of the hotel bed, annoyed despite not having anything to trigger it. It had been two hours since Bonnie left, and Caroline had a gut feeling that her new random emotions were connected to her friend's absence, so she pulled out her phone to text her.

[Caroline]: Did you cast a spell or something?

[Bonnie]: Oh, did it work then?

[Caroline]: Did what work?

[Bonnie]: You and Klaus can feel each other's' emotions. Since he's allergic to feelings and you have zero patience, I figured this would help you make up.

[Caroline]: YOU HAVE LITERALLY NO RIGHT TO DO THIS

[Caroline]: TAKE IT OFF

[Bonnie]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

[Caroline]: SERIOUSLY BONNIE

[Bonnie]: Yep

[Caroline]: When will this wear off?

[Bonnie]: Klaus is already on his way.

Caroline groaned, about to text Bonnie to complain about her non-answer, and that the whole point was for Klaus to apologize on his own, not be pushed into doing it by some stupid spell, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Caroline?"

She felt a rush of hurt fill her at the sound of his voice, which was answered by a piercing sensation of hopelessness and regret deep in her gut. "Just a sec," she said, knowing that he'd hear her, and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

Klaus's hands were in his pockets, his posture tense, eyes averted, and she curled her hand tightly around the heavy hotel door, only letting go when she heard the crack of wood under her fingers. She caught the door with her foot and wordlessly pulled it aside so that he could walk in, and the glance he shot her as he did so was an odd mix of apologetic and stubborn.

She let the door fall closed behind her, leaning against it, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. Klaus stared at her and she met his eyes, fighting to keep her face neutral despite every piece of her craving his touch.

His head was tilted to the side, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, his eyes flitting over her body as though checking to make sure she was completely intact, and the feeling that rushed through her with his gaze was euphoric. Addictive.

It was warmth and awe and the intense _need_ of someone who had missed something dearly, and she could see the way his eyes lit up when they found her face, even if his expression was still carefully blanked. "I shouldn't have temporarily killed the ripper, nor should I have implied that I do not trust you," he said quietly, keeping her eyes hooked on his, the rest of the room falling away as his adoration, his _love_ for her filled every inch of her.

Caroline huffed at his pointed emphasis that he hadn't actually done anything permanent to Stefan. Enabling him in certain cases seemed like a bad idea. _It was the principle of the thing_ , she insisted to herself. Sure, Stefan was a dick, but he couldn't go around temporarily killing her ex-boyfriends. She didn't want to set that precedent. "You shouldn't have," she said, slightly proud of how even her voice was.

"I was jealous, and I didn't like seeing his arms around you."

"It was a hug," she said exasperatedly, trying to ignore the small smile fighting its way onto his face at her tone. "We hugged. We are friends. That's what friends do."

"I understand, sweetheart. However-"

"There's no however here, Klaus. You hurt my friend, and you showed me that you don't trust me. I love you, and I need you to believe me."

"I do believe you," he said, his voice dangerously low, the rumble of a growl creeping into it. "I'm a possessive man, Caroline, something that you knew when you knocked on my door five years ago. My wolf considers you mine, and when I see you in the arms of someone I do not trust, especially someone whom I know hurt you, it triggers an instinct to keep you safe and close."

"Yes, and I get that. I get that your wolf or whatever likes me-"

" _Likes_ you?" he asked a bit incredulously, and she pushed on, not wanting to get into a debate about terminology for 'your alter ego werewolf self wants to have rough sex with me on the daily'.

"Yeah. It's not so much what you did to Stefan because, let's face it, Stefan's kind of an asshole and he really hurt me, and that's the first time you've seen him since I came to you, so _obviously_ I get that there's some lingering resentment there. I just can't deal with you assuming that I want him back," she said, twisting her hands together, taking a shaky breath as she tried to phrase her next words.

Though she and Klaus had been together for five years, she hadn't quite gotten over the fear that he'd get tired of her. For her entire life, she'd always felt inadequate, and she'd never been able to learn how to express it without coming off as needy. Yet Klaus had gone out of his way as much as possible to remind her that she was who he wanted.

At this point, she was mostly used to vampires coming up to him at parties or outings, assuming she was the current model and would be out the door soon enough, but seeing him shut them down with a dimpled smirk and a flash of warning in his eyes was still slightly satisfying. She could tell that he knew it too; the little glances he sent her after sending them off, the quick squeeze of her hand and a small curl of his lips indicating that he was trying to give her reassurance, that he understood.

For the first time in her life, she'd felt a bit more confident about someone else's love for her, even though it still waned occasionally. It was nice.

Still, she sometimes felt like she didn't do the same for _him_ , and clearly she knew what it was like for insecurity to eat away at her confidence. She never wanted him to feel that way about her feelings for him, so it hurt sometimes that he didn't seem to believe her when she said it.

"I've told you hundreds of times that I love _you_ , and that I want _you_ , and it just makes me feel terrible that you don't seem to believe me. It makes me feel like you don't think that I'm honest with you or that I'm not doing a good enough job of showing you that I care about you."

"Oh, Caroline," he breathed quietly, and her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze, the way that his need for her swelled within her, the reassurance of his feelings making warmth prickle under her skin. He walked towards her, his palm landing on her cheek as his other landed on her hip, holding her steady against the door, leaning to press his forehead against hers. "You think you're subtle, sweetheart, but I'm afraid I must inform you that you're not. I've never once doubted your affection for me since you arrived on my doorstep. Your smile, the tone of your voice when you speak...I've never doubted that you're mine."

"Then what gives? If you know, then why are you such a possessive ass?"

"I like knowing that other people know that you're mine," he said simply. "I've told you my fantasies where I take you in public, Caroline, where I make you beg for me in front of passerby, where I _claim_ you. The ripper's had...relations with you, but I want to show him how you prefer that my cock is the one that fills you, how you crave my hands along your skin, the way you moan my name...Is it considered chauvinistic by the standards of the current times to want to show another man who _owns_ you? Yes, but it doesn't change the primal need that my wolf has to make you submit."

He'd shown her through the years, through every light caress to her skin, every look, every _word_ that he cared for her, that he _wanted_ her, and the pulses of his emotion and desire coursing through her seconded that. It was heady and satisfying, the spell reaffirming that his feelings for her were real, and she hoped that he could feel hers for him as well.

"I love you, Klaus, and I'm yours," she whispered, standing on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. "You don't need to question that. Ever."

"I won't if you don't, sweetheart," he said, though his dimpled smile was teasing, and she grinned back, kissing him again.

"I do think that the alpha male possessiveness thing is kind of hot, though. In moderation."

"Is that so?" he asked, the grin turning predatory, and she fought down a giggle as he nosed her jaw, pressing soft kisses to her neck before pulling back to spin her so that she faced the door, her palms on the wood to steady her.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her back flush against his front as he dropped chaste kisses and light nips across her skin, seemingly content just to hold her. She let her head loll back against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Do you know when Bonnie's spell wears off?"

"Haven't a clue," he said between kisses and licks to her skin. "I do suggest that we enjoy it while it lasts, however."

She moaned softly, her breath catching at the sudden bolt of pleasurable pain when he pinched her ass, the sensation jolting straight to her core in a way that made her lower belly ache.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she breathed, her head dropping between her arms as her fingers dug into the hotel room door. The sound of splintering wood filled the air along with her heavy breathing as he slid his fingers under the hem of her shorts to rest against her inner thigh.

She rolled her hips, trying to get him to move them, but she felt his lips curl into a smile against her neck. "I can feel that you do," he said, his voice low and husky. "I feel the rush of excitement when I touch you, the craving you have for more. I already knew that you like a bit of pain with your pleasure, how you like to be _taken_ , but I didn't know how much."

She let out a soft whine as his fingers stretched to press against her clit through the cotton covering her before he pulled them away again. Her knees were weak, and he slid an arm around her waist to hold her steady, his chest warm against the thin tank top covering her back. He nosed her neck, his breath hot on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. His affection for her was warm in her chest, his hand moving out from under the cloth of her shorts to rest on her hip as he nipped the skin of her shoulder, running his tongue against the dip in her collarbone.

"Klaus..." she breathed, and he chuckled softly.

"Later, sweetheart. I like the way your need hums in my veins too much to satisfy you so soon. I want to touch you until you're quivering in my arms, until I can feel your desperation deep within my bones. You're mine, sweetheart, and I do so enjoy how eagerly you admit it when you're aching for my touch."

She let her teeth sink into her lower lip, her breath catching as he curled his fingers around the hem of her top, his knuckles brushing against her skin as he tugged it up her abdomen, the light touch making her shiver. She felt his hard cock pressing against her ass as he edged the top over her head, her nipples stiffening in the cool air, and she pulled her hands off the wall to shrug it off, letting it crumple to the floor in front of her.

"Hands back on the wall, Caroline," he whispered, and her core clenched at the strong rush of possessiveness and need she could sense from him, fire burning in her lower belly as she swallowed audibly, pressing her palms back to the wall. She felt him smile as he licked the skin behind her ear, her knees wobbling as her back arched, and her breath caught as he cupped her breast in his palm, tugging lightly at her pebbled nipple.

"You make the most delightful noises when I touch you, sweetheart. I love the way your breath catches, the way your pretty arse presses against me as your back bows."

She gasped in answer as he dragged the tip of his finger along the undercurve of her breast, tugging her earlobe between his teeth as he ground against her, the fabric of his henley deliciously rough against her back. She felt the need throbbing between her thighs, knew her shorts were growing damp with it, and she moved to rub her thighs together to get some friction. She felt his need for control, for _dominance_ fill her, and she took a sharp breath when a low growl rumbled in Klaus's throat, his hand slipping between her thighs to stop her. "Keep them spread, sweetheart. I don't want you to have any relief until _I_ give it."

She moaned softly as he ground the heel of his palm against the apex of her thighs, lifting her head to press her forehead against the wall, the coolness of the wallpaper soothing against her flushed skin. "Klaus," she whispered, rolling her hips against his hand. He pulled away, circling her inner thigh with his fingertip, and she squirmed against him at the light tickling sensation, moaning softly as he smiled against her neck, nibbling at her skin.

"What do you want sweetheart? Tell me. I can feel how much you crave my touch, your desperation for me to touch you, but I want to hear it from your pretty lips."

It was hard for her to think, to wade through the haze of her own pleasure combined with his smug satisfaction and unrestrained need flooding her senses. His fingertips were still making circles on her inner thigh, his lips pressing soft kisses to her neck, and despite the lack of stimulation where she really wanted it, she couldn't help but be lost in the anticipation of more.

"Speechless, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice mild, though she heard him chuckle quietly when she nodded. "But I do so enjoy it when you scream for me. I loved seeing you wake with my name on your lips as you writhed against my tongue. I've missed your taste, the sound of your pleas for more filling the air. I want to take you, Caroline. I can feel that you want it too, how the anticipation hums underneath your skin. Understanding what you like the most, how you feel when I touch you _just so_ is a lovely gift. I never knew how sensitive you were just here," he said, pausing to pinch a patch of skin on her inner thigh, making her knees wobble. "I want to explore your body, to feel your arousal thrum as I find the places that make you lose control from just the slightest touch. I want to feel your pussy wet and hot around my cock, to remind you who it is that gives you pleasure. Who you _belong_ to."

Something about the way the words dripped from his lips made her even wetter, and she took a shuddering breath before grinding her ass against his hard cock. "Take me then," she breathed, the teasing slowness of his touch almost unbearable when paired with the shared desire that seemed to be an endless feedback loop of _need_.

She felt goosebumps prickle on her skin as the fabric covering her was ripped away, Klaus's belt clinking as he unfastened it, and she let out a low moan as he entered her in one smooth thrust, his hands pressing against the wall over her own, the heat of his palms sinking into her skin as she stretched around him. They both stilled for a moment, their breathing loud in the silence of the room, and Caroline felt overwhelmed by the sheer _sensation_ of him, the bond making it an entirely new experience.

"You feel so good," she mumbled, her eyes closing, breath catching as he slowly began to move.

"Moan for me," he ordered, his voice low and coaxing. "I want to hear you, sweetheart."

His words overlapped his cock hitting her g-spot perfectly as he began to move faster, and soon his name was spilling from her lips over and over, echoing around the room as he fucked her, his face buried in her neck. "Did he ever fuck you like this, Caroline?" Klaus whispered, his voice muffled against her neck, but clear enough for her to hear. "Press your hands against the wall and fill you? Did he make your knees weak like I do? Did he make you _scream_ like I do? Did his name echo off the walls the way you moan mine like a plea?"

"No," she gasped, barely able to form the word, her mind too hazy from his need to _take_ her, to make her _his_. She couldn't get over how deliciously _full_ she felt, the heat of his skin against hers, the way he hit her just perfectly with every thrust to bring her closer to the edge.

"Good," he whispered, his tongue darting over her ear, a strangled moan falling from her lips. "I understand that you've had dalliances in the past, sweetheart, but now that you've given yourself to me, I intend to make it worth your while. I don't need the bond to tell me that you're mine, Caroline. You show me with every smile on your pretty lips, every dart of your eyes when you look at me. Your body is mine to touch, to _take_ , and I can feel that you love it."

She nodded, breathless and weak-limbed, the coil in her lower belly tightening as her body tensed, and he bit her neck with his blunt teeth to send her over the edge, her body shaking as she moaned his name.

He came just after, and she could help but moan from the way his feeling of relief filled her, the feedback loop intense and deliciously satisfying. His breathing was ragged as he pulled away, and she kicked the fabric of her top and shorts away with her toe, turning to see Klaus shedding the rest of his clothing before they fell into bed in a tangle of limbs.

She shifted to face him, burying her face in his shoulder and inhaling, savoring the scent of him. She'd missed the way his arms felt around her, had found it hard to sleep without the hard planes of his body pressed against hers, and she clung to him, their mingled affection a pleasant warmth in her chest.

She pulled back to look at him, reaching to drag his hand from her hip, tangling their fingers together. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

An odd mix of discomfort and absolute terror welled up inside her, and before she could ask what his problem was, he took a deep breath and spoke. "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline froze, trying not to gape at him, knowing that despite the lack of light shining through the curtains, he could see her face perfectly. He'd never said it, though deep down she'd known that he did, even before Bonnie's spell proved it to her without a doubt.

But maybe he'd needed that same reassurance. Maybe, despite his insistence that he'd known, he hadn't been as certain of her feelings as he'd claimed.

His eyes were wide, his body stiff, and though the bond was fading fast, she could still sense his vulnerability. She reached to run her thumb along his stubbled cheek, meeting his eyes without hesitation. "I love you too."

 **XXX**

[Caroline]: You were right

[Caroline]: As always

[Bonnie]: It worked then?

[Caroline]: Yeah

[Caroline]: Totally owe you

[Bonnie]: My duty as a best friend

[Bonnie]: Also I screenshotted you saying i'm always right

[Bonnie]: I'll bring it out whenever you tell me I'm wrong

[Caroline]: BONNIE

[Bonnie]: forever

[Caroline]: SERIOUSLY?

[Bonnie]: for eternity

[Caroline]: I stg you are the worst best friend ever

[Bonnie]: THE WORST BEST FRIEND WHO'S ALWAYS RIGHT

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought :D


	58. Light 'Em Up

Summary: Klaus and Caroline have a little campfire in the middle of nowhere with some special guests... And then smut. Post-Canon but AU after S5-ish.

Contains: Possessive!Klaus, sex from behind, mate-fic, excessive bloodplay, torture (of non-KC), murder porn.

Warnings: Mentions of Damon's abuse of Caroline, but nothing graphic. Not Salvatore-friendly. At all.

* * *

 _"_ _Burn everything you love, t_ _hen burn the ashes_  
 _In the end everything collides_  
 _My childhood spat back the monster that you see_  
 _My songs know what you did in the dark_  
 _ _So light em up"__

 _ _~ "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy__

* * *

Caroline stared into the fire as she snuggled into Klaus's side on the porch swing. The flickering light was reflecting off his face in the night, the sizzle of cooking meat filling the air. "Are you sure you won't burn them?" she asked, glancing at Klaus, who was texting someone one-handed, his other arm around her shoulders securing her against him.

"No. They heal too fast for that," Klaus said, glancing up at the two vampires bound to to the wooden stakes, hovering just far enough above the fire to smoke, but not quite catching flame.

It had been over a century since she'd left Mystic Falls behind, and the time had given her perspective on what a horrible friend Stefan had been. She'd remained close friends with Bonnie, especially after she and Kol started seeing each other, and still occasionally had coffee with Tyler when they were on the same continent, but other than that she'd left them behind.

Unfortunately, Damon and Stefan were as obsessed with Elena as they'd always been, and when they figured out that Bonnie could extend her life indefinitely with magic, they'd decided to try to kill her themselves.

Big mistake.

They'd barely gotten away from Kol, and Caroline was still slightly irritated that Bonnie had been too kind-hearted to let him follow, since that resulted in them kidnapping Caroline and dragging her to a remote cabin in the mountains as bait, torturing her for good measure. Since they hadn't bothered to write or call, they had no idea that she and Klaus were together, and…well…here they were, being roasted alive, compelled not to scream.

Excessive noise was so tiresome.

"Don't you think it's a bit too violent for torture?"

"They hurt you," he said, turning to kiss her temple. "And Salvatore the Elder..." he trailed off, his jaw tightening as he stared at the fire.

She winced. When she'd first come to him, she'd still been having nightmares, having been forced to remain in Damon's presence for years after his abuse, guilted into being civil. Klaus had found out quickly, and after an explosive fight about what an invasion of privacy it was to enter her dreams without permission, Caroline had been very clear about her stance on the matter. It had taken years for Klaus to accept that she didn't want to take Stefan's brother away from him. However, now that he finally had a situation where she wouldn't interfere, he was going to make the most of his chance for revenge.

"I guess," she said quietly. "I mean, I think I'm having more trouble with feeling guilty for being okay with it than feeling guilty for doing it, if that makes sense? I kind of...I want them to suffer. Is that bad?"

"I'm not the right person to ask that question to, sweetheart," he said quietly. "Not if your aim is to feel guilty. They deserve it."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe that's what I need to hear."

"They deserve it," he said again. He pulled her closer to him, lifting her so that she was in his lap, his arms around her, stroking her hair, her cheek resting against his chest as the porch swing moved slowly back and forth. She snuggled against him, soaking in his scent, his touch. Affection from Klaus was rare, especially out in the open. He felt that being open with his feelings only put a bigger target on her back, and since her being his mate was the worst-kept secret in the supernatural community, it was best for people to not see the extent of his love for her. She knew that she had to pick her battles, and as far as battles went, Klaus being concerned for her safety wasn't a fight she wanted to have.

Klaus had the area spelled to repel anyone who came within three miles of the cabin, which was nestled deep in the Swiss mountains, and she was enjoying the luxury of cuddling whenever she felt like it.

And it wasn't like Damon or Stefan would live to tell the tale.

Caroline sighed, curling her fingers through Klaus's. "I'm hungry," she muttered, reaching for her cup of blood and taking a sip before setting it down again. "Did Cameron pack sauce?"

"I believe so," Klaus said, and Caroline licked her lips. Their cook was a genius, and he made a vervain barbeque sauce that was delicious. The vervain burned off in the fire, leaving a unique earthy taste that meshed well with the tangy blood and the classic barbeque flavors. Caroline, as a true southerner, could always appreciate a good barbeque.

She disentangled herself from Klaus's arms and went to the suitcases that had been dropped in the living room earlier, fishing out the sauce and going to inspect the roast that was tied to the third stake over the fire. She poured the liquid over it, turning it over when she saw that it was mostly cooked and doing the same with the Salvatores. She paused before she walked away, watching with mild interest as Stefan's skin sizzled, her former best friend clenching his eyes shut in pain, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Klaus's arm snaked around her again as soon as she sat back down. Vampires didn't feel warmth in the same way as humans, but it was still comforting. "It's almost done. Just a bit longer."

"All right," he said quietly, his fingers returning to her hair, threading it between his fingers.

She closed her eyes, nestling against him. "I know I've been rigidly anti-camping for the past seventy years, but this really isn't that bad."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm," she said contentedly. "Something to be said for being isolated like this. Maybe you can take a run later. It's a open space. Your wolf would like it."

"Yes he would. After all, I have a nice delicious dinner all trussed up already," Klaus said quietly, his head tilting as he eyed the Salvatores with glittering eyes. "Best to let them off the stake first. It's no fun if there's no chase."

Caroline grinned. "After dinner, then. I'll take a nice nap while you go. I should be rested for when you come back."

"Making elaborate plans for my return?" he asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't call them elaborate," she said with a small smile. "I just want to taste them on your tongue before you claim me. Is that so wrong?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. I do enjoy it when you get a little bloodthirsty."

 **XXX**

Caroline heard the front door of the cabin open, and she stretched as she sat up, kicking the covers down to the foot of the bed. She'd been wet for hours, unable to sleep from the anticipation of his return. The ache in her core was throbbing between her thighs, her need for him overwhelming.

The tantalizing scent of blood wafted up the stairs, and her mouth watered as Klaus entered, deliciously naked and covered in the results of his hunt. His eyes were dark with lust, clearly still riding the high of bloodlust and the transformation. "Come here," she said huskily, licking her lips as Klaus approached her, his steps predatory.

She grinned as he climbed on the bed, immediately grabbing his wrists and pinning him underneath her. He let her, watching with greedy eyes as she dropped a kiss to his shoulder before moving to the foot of the bed, bending to run the flat of her tongue against the inside of his thigh to clean the dried blood from his skin.

He was already hard, and she resisted the urge to touch him, instead flicking her tongue against the crease of the back of his knee, making his hips jerk. "Fuck, Caroline..."

She smirked.

Her hands stroked his outer thighs as she methodically dropped open-mouthed kisses against him. The salt of his skin was a lovely contrast to the sweet taste of the blood covering him, the groans that escaped him even better.

She felt arousal build between her thighs. She loved watching him lose control, loved the power he gave her when they were alone. The way he tensed when she found a particularly sensitive spot was intensely satisfying, and she watched him through her eyelashes as she licked the blood from his body, the way his muscles clenched, his fingers winding into the sheets.

She ran the flat of her tongue against his abs, grinning in satisfaction as he groaned when she dragged her blunt teeth along his skin. "You like that?" she whispered, her finger making absent-minded circles on his inner thigh, just centimeters from where she knew he wanted the friction.

"Yes," he hissed, his eyes flashing as he began to sit up, and she growled, pinning his wrists to the bed again in one smooth movement.

"I'm not done yet," she said, her voice low, and his lips twisted in a smirk.

"Finish quickly then, sweetheart. My patience is wearing thin."

She grinned, moving back down and nipping the skin of his abdomen before flicking her tongue against a few small specks of dried blood on his chest. He took a shuddering breath, and she moved a bit higher, dropping sucking kisses against his collarbone, her tongue swirling against the spots of dried blood, leaving fast-fading red marks on his skin when she pulled away. She slotted her thigh between his legs, grinning against his shoulder when he ground his erection against her.

His neck was next. She flicked her tongue against his jugular, his hips jerking against her thigh as he groaned. He growled her name as she methodically cleaned his neck with her tongue, and she smirked as she pushed herself up to straddle him, grinding her wet center against his hard cock before grabbing his wrists. "It'll only be another minute or so," she said, bringing his hand to her mouth and giving his palm a few flat licks. His hips jerked as she nipped one of his fingertips before she closed her lips around it, swirling her tongue around the sensitive skin and sucking lightly.

He held her gaze as she sucked each of his fingers clean, his eyes dark, lips slightly parted. Her core was aching, clenching around air as she fought her need for friction, switching to his other hand, teasing them both.

It would be worth it in the end.

"Caroline..." he growled, his voice a warning, and she gave him a wicked smile.

"What?"

"You have five seconds," he whispered, staring at her, his eyes flashing yellow.

In lieu of answering, she held his heated gaze as she wrapped her lips around his index finger, sucking lightly, moaning around it as she rolled her hips again, her eyelids fluttering.

She found herself flipped onto her hands and knees, his fingers tangled in her hair as he sheathed himself inside of her. She moaned at the almost brutal pace he set, his finger circling her clit, his balls slapping against her skin. "Tease," he accused through his ragged breathing. "God, you're so fucking beautiful, sweetheart. I love the way you look on top of me, the way you moan for me, the way you scream my name. Your eyes darkening as your veins creep up your cheeks while you lick me clean of blood is the stuff of fantasies. How did their pain taste on your tongue, sweetheart?"

"Amazing," she gasped, feeling her cheeks heat. She knew that she should probably feel ashamed at how much she'd _enjoyed_ it, but it had just been so mouthwateringly _delicious_. She let her head drop between her elbows, her breathing ragged, fingers curled into the mattress.

"Seeing you embrace your monster was such a lovely thing, my mate. The way your cheeks flushed with delight at the taste of them...I could smell your arousal, how much you wanted me," he hissed as he hit her g-spot, making her moan loudly.

"More," she gasped, her mind almost blank with how good he felt inside of her, the salt of him and the tang of blood still present on her tongue, the coil in her lower belly tightening almost painfully as she approached the edge, her teeth sinking into her lower lip in anticipation of the high.

"I can feel how close you are sweetheart, see the way you're tensing. How does my cock feel inside of you?"

"Good. Fuck me harder," she demanded, her voice rough as she felt her legs shake. "Please..."

"Harder?" he repeated and she could hear the smile in his voice as he sped up, his cock hitting her at just the _perfect_ angle as he tugged her hair hard, her core clenching around him. She let her face drop against the pillow, unable to support her body as the need for him overwhelmed her. "You're so beautiful like this, sweetheart. Face down while I fuck you hard and fast just the way you like it. I remember how you used to beg for it, how your cheeks pinked when you admitted you like it when I take you, when I'm rough with you. You love it, don't you sweetheart?"

She whimpered, her voice muffled by the pillow as she shut her eyes tightly, letting his voice wash over her, the way he fucked her making her knees buckle.

"You're mine, Caroline," he said, his voice a low growl as he circled her clit roughly with his fingertip, and she could feel herself about to tip over the edge. "Your lovely body, your mind, your pretty sounds, your _submission_...you are _mine_."

She nodded against the cloth, the choked moan of his name muffled against the pillow, and he tugged her hair harshly, the pleasurable pain of it sending bolts of need to her pussy, and she felt herself tip over the edge, her orgasm intense and consuming, her mind going blank as he fucked her through her high.

She felt him come inside of her moments later, his hiss of her name making warmth bloom in her belly. She slumped down when they were done, out of breath, her skin hot and sensitive. His arms tightened around her as she buried her face in his neck, their legs tangling, her inner thighs pleasantly sticky.

She'd have sweet dreams that night.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought. Fitting punishment for the Salvatores? How was the smut? Excited to hear your comments :D


	59. The Feeling's Mutual

Summary: Harry Potter AU.. Klaus and Caroline are Head Boy and Girl who share a common room and are paired together for a potions project and then give each other head. This started out as a minidrabble, so it's rushed in the beginning, but I hope you like it anyway.

Contains: The 69 sex position. Dirty talk.

* * *

 _Every little thing she does is magic_  
 _Everything she do just turns me on_  
 _Even though my life before was tragic_  
 _Now I know my love for her goes on_

 _~ "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by The Police_

* * *

This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous, love?"

"This project. Your existence. My life," Caroline grumbled, spinning her quill between her fingers as she frowned down at the parchment in front of her, double checking the instructions before she began to crush the shell of the ashwinder egg into a fine powder.

Caroline crossed her arms, studying the painting of horses grazing in a pasture on the wall very intently. They were in the small suite they shared that was connected to the Slytherin common room. Generally the Head Boy and Girl were from different houses, and therefore only one half of the suite was occupied at the time. However, after a hard-fought battle by their Head of House Professor Saltzman, who seemed to truly believe that Caroline and Klaus were the best choices despite both being from his House, the rest of the staff had consented to having Heads who were both in Slytherin.

This resulted in many fights and slamming doors, as she and Klaus had never really gotten along, and they'd settled into a comfortable "don't talk to me and I won't talk to you" rule. However, once they were paired together for the term-long potions project (brewing one difficult potion per week and writing a report), they'd been forced to spend more time together.

Luckily, this also meant they didn't have to take a long walk to the potions classrooms when they wanted to work on it, as their common space was an ideal sabotage-free space. She was regretting agreeing to Klaus's suggestion to do it in their shared space now.

"Now, let's not be rude, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," she muttered. "Can you hand me the measuring spoon?"

She managed to add the correct amount of the powder to the cauldron, smiling as spirals of steam began to rise from the bubbling liquid. "Okay, so now all we have to do is our worksheet," she said, her tone businesslike. "Now, since I did the actual brewing, I think it's fair for you to do the worksheet."

Klaus shrugged, taking the parchment that she slid towards him. He had the easy job and she suspected he knew it. She texted Bonnie on her mobile floo while she waited for Klaus to be done, and when he slid the sheet towards her to double-check, she lingered on the bottom of the sheet.

"I want to do the bonus question for the extra credit," Caroline said, loading her quill with ink. "I know that what it smells like can be kind of a personal question, but we can keep it vague."

He pressed his lips in a thin line. "No."

"Why not? It's not like I'll tell anyone."

"I just don't want to. I don't owe you an explanation."

Caroline bit her lip. "You're right. You don't owe me an explanation, but I'd really _really_ like the extra credit. I'll owe you a favor?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. "All right. Strawberries, the sort of 'new pen' scent when you open pots of highlighter ink, and daffodils."

He held her eyes with his, his gaze heated, and she flushed as she realized what he was implying. She used strawberry shampoo and she loved daffodils. High-quality highlighter ink was her guilty pleasure. She tore her eyes away from him, hesitantly leaning forward to inhale the scent emitting from the cauldron, her heart skipping a beat when she identified it.

"Well?" Klaus asked, watching her as she wrote down her list.

"Forests. Paint. Cinnamon," she said shortly, not meeting his eyes, and when she gathered her nerves enough to look at him, she saw that his eyes had gone dark, his tongue darting over his lips as he looked at her, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Well, this is an interesting development, isn't it sweetheart?"

"It might not be you. You don't know," she said, still not looking at him.

"That's true. However, judging by the pretty blush staining your cheeks and the way you won't meet my eyes, I think there's an excellent chance that I'm right."

She remained stubbornly silent for a few seconds, but heard Klaus get up from the couch on the other side of the coffee table, only looking up when she felt his body heat right beside her. She turned to look, leaning back against the couch cushions as he loomed over her, her lips parting as her breath hitched at the way he was looking at her. She swallowed. "Fine. Maybe you're right," she said. "But that doesn't mean we have to, you know, do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"We live together. What if it goes badly and we hate each other?" Caroline pointed out, needing to convince herself that she'd at least floated the fact that it might not be the best idea before she gave in.

"It'll be like it has been all year, but with less unresolved sexual tension, though I assure you that I have no intention of letting you leave me. I've wanted you for years, waited for you to admit that you wanted me. You aren't subtle, sweetheart. The way you look at me when you think I won't notice has always made me want you more. I won't let you go now."

She bit her lip. What he'd said probably should have been creepy, but instead she felt a swell of excitement at the idea of being wanted so badly, of Klaus having been waiting for her. She felt heat build inside of her as he bent closer, her heart pounding in her chest, and she took a sharp breath. "Klaus, I..."

"You?" he prompted with a smug grin.

She swallowed again, trying not to get lost in his heated gaze, the way he leaned forward so that they were nose-to-nose, his palms braced on the back of the couch. She spread her legs instinctively to let him slot between them, her skin burning for him to cross the tiny space between them and _touch_ her.

"I don't know," she said again, her voice shaking with need that she hoped could pass for trepidation, and he chuckled.

"Don't you, though? How long have you wanted me, Caroline? Be honest."

"I...years," she admitted. "But you were always such an ass, and I didn't want to take the chance in case you weren't interested."

"I think you're the only person in the entire castle who would wonder whether I was interested," he muttered. "The way the muggle jeans you wear under your robes hug your pretty arse is torture, Caroline. Every time you wear those minuscule pieces of cloth you call pajamas I want to rip them away and take you. I want your smile, your laugh, your voice, all for myself."

"I want you too," she admitted, her voice a bit breathless as he practically undressed her with his eyes, his tongue darting across his lower lip. "I think about you all the time."

"Do you touch yourself wishing it was me?" he asked with a wicked grin, and she took a shaky breath before nodding. "Do you wish it was my teeth on your nipples when you tug them with your fingers? Wish that it was my fingers rubbing your clit to make you went when you spread your legs? Do you wish it was my cock instead of my fingers inside of you every night?"

"Yes," she breathed, highly aware of the throbbing between her legs when he hadn't even touched her yet. In an effort to fight off the heat in her cheeks at confessing that she imagined him touching her, she decided to turn the tables. "Do you think about me, then?"

"Oh, yes," he said quietly, and she felt her lower belly ache at his wicked smile. "I want to sneak to bend you over the couch and take you from behind, Caroline, to feel your pussy clench around my cock knowing there are students just on the other side of the door. You could be as loud as you want though, sweetheart. There are silencing charms on the door, though even if there weren't I wouldn't mind them knowing that you're mine."

The thought of him taking her in the common room almost made her moan, and she rubbed her thighs together, knowing that wetness was soaking her boyshorts under her jeans. "Or perhaps the sin of secrecy entices you. I've imagined pulling you behind tapestries in the halls between classes to push up your robes and tease you with my tongue, watching you cover your mouth as you try not to moan my name."

"Klaus," she whispered, the need for him building rapidly with every word.

He grinned. "And whenever you say my name, all I can think of is how your pretty lips would look wrapped around my cock. I want to feel the tongue that spits such venom pleasure me in the most sinful of ways. Does it make you wet to think of being on your knees for me, Caroline? To imagine me losing control from your touch?"

Images of the way he'd look with his head thrown back with his lips parted as she sucked his cock filled her mind, hearing his breathing become uneven, watching his carefully perfected air of indifference shatter for her. She wanted it. Now. "Yes," she said, her breath catching in her throat.

She was so wet, felt so achingly _empty_ , but something about Klaus's words made her want to try it now. She wanted to see him lose control for her, to know that she was the one who could bring him to let go. "Sit down," she whispered, and he chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

"As much as I think I'd like you on top, Caroline, I'd rather-"

"Now," she ordered. "I want to see you come for me, and afterwards I want you to lick my pussy. I want to come on your tongue."

She tried to fight the blush that flooded her cheeks at her words. She'd never tried dirty talk before, but from the way Klaus's breath caught, his lips parting slightly, she could tell he liked it. "And take off your pants," she added as she grabbed her wand to levitate the cauldron to the other side of the room so that it wouldn't spill over and then did the same to the coffee table before turning around, frowning when she realized he hadn't sat down.

"Klaus..."

"I want to taste you," he said quietly.

"And I want to taste you, but I asked first," she said teasingly, resting her palms on his chest, ready to push him down, but he chuckled, ignoring her shriek of indignation when he picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"Let's compromise," he said, moving through the door to his room and setting her down on the bed, the covers already slightly pulled down. She watched with hungry eyes as he stripped, her shirt and bra flying away before she fumbled with the button of her own jeans, and she shoved them away with her boyshorts, highly aware of his eyes on her breasts as he pulled his shirt off and climbed on top of her, his mouth fitting perfectly against hers.

She felt his hard cock brush against her pussy and moaned into his mouth as he thrusted his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth with light, teasing strokes. He moved to drop hot, sucking kisses against her jaw and neck, and she almost forgot that she'd wanted to see him lose control until he took her nipple between his teeth before swirling his tongue around it. She tightened her legs around his waist and flipped them over, her hands braced on his shoulder, hair falling like a curtain around them.

"I told you what I wanted," she breathed. "What's your compromise?"

"Turn around and lie down," he said, and she frowned before realizing what he meant and doing it, tucking her hair behind her ear as she wrapped her hand around his cock, grinning when he groaned before gasping as his tongue touched her clit.

"Fuck," she hissed, and she heard him chuckle between light licks to her entrance. She closed her eyes, trying to gather some concentration, which was incredibly hard when Klaus's tongue was swirling around her clit. She flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock, and he swore as she let her thumb brush across where her tongue had touched him. She grinned, bending forward to give his shaft a long lick before closing her lips around the head, sucking lightly before pulling back again. She moved her hand up and down the length of him with lazy strokes as she let out a soft gasp when he thrusted his tongue inside of her, his hands massaging her ass and the backs of her thighs.

Trying to make him lose control the way he was reducing her to a quivering mess, she took all of him in her mouth, her lips slowly moving down his shaft until he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him. She moaned as she sucked, distracted by the way he was tonguefucking her, but she tried desperately to regain control, cupping his balls with her hand and massaging them lightly. He groaned against the slick skin of her center as she sucked hard, trailing her finger up and down the sensitive skin under his balls.

She pulled back massaging his balls more firmly as she stroked his cock. "You like that?" she asked breathlessly, moaning his name as he swirled his tongue around her clit, his hand wandering to run a fingertip under the curve of her ass and thigh.

"Yes," he said, his voice rough and full of need before swearing again as he dragged her nail along the strip of skin below his balls, making his hips jerk. "Fuck, do that again, sweetheart."

She laughed quietly, obligingly repeating the motion while squeezing his balls gently and he swore again before gripping her hips and tugging her to his lips. Now too far away that she couldn't take him in her mouth, she pressed soft kisses and licks to his shaft, her movements more firm and sure now that he was reacting.  
He ran a finger between the cheeks of her ass and she gasped when he pressed the pad of his thumb against her back entrance, her entire body quivering at the sensation. "You like that?" he asked between kisses to her inner thighs, sounding vaguely amused.

"Do it again, please. With the thing with your tongue on my clit," she gasped, trying not to stop her movements for him but finding it hard to focus, her mind going blank as he swirled his tongue around her clit rhythmically, fingerfucking her with one had as he circled her back entrance with the tip of his fingers, occasionally letting it dip inside just a bit.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, giving up almost completely on pleasuring him as he brought her closer to the edge, murmuring pleas for more under her breath along with soft moans, her legs quivering, and she tipped over the edge mere moments later, coming harder than she ever had in her life, and Klaus kept his movements up through her orgasm, expertly prolonging it until she was a breathless mess.

Not to be outdone, she flipped over again and kissed down his body to settle between his legs, her ass in the air as she bent to take him in her mouth again, her cheeks hollowing. She twisted her head around slightly as she played with his balls and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock as she moved back up, looking up at him through her eyelashes and savoring the look on his face, how harshly he was breathing, the heat in his eyes as he looked at her.

He swore her name out like an expletive, his hips jerking, and she continued her movements, squeezing his balls lightly as she flicked her fingertip against the sensitive skin under them. She held his eyes with hers as she swirled her tongue around the head before dragging her teeth lightly over his shaft. He came moments later, his eyes glazed, lips red and slightly parted. She grinned once she'd swallowed, pressing the occasional kiss to his abdomen and chest as she crawled back up to lay on top of him.

"Good compromise," she said casually, drawing lazy patterns on his chest with her fingertip, and he nodded, his breath still slightly uneven, making her grin.

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat, clearly trying to look like he hadn't just had the best blowjob of his life, and he wrapped his arms around her. "It was."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! It's the only way I'll know. :D

As a reminder, you can catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie.


	60. The Princess's Guard

Birthday present for hissaviourqueen. Thank you to garglyswoof for betaing the first half-ish of this :)

Summary: Princess Caroline sneaks away from a party to have scandalous sex with Klaus, her bodyguard.

Contains: Oral sex of both varieties, public sex, dirty talk.

* * *

 _It's not your fault that they hover_  
 _I mean no disrespect_  
 _It's my right to be hellish_  
 _I still get jealous_  
 _~ "Jealous" by Nick Jonas_

* * *

"Caroline, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Giuseppe's son, Stefan."

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline said politely, shaking Stefan's hand with a smile.

"And you as well, Princess," Stefan said.

"How are you enjoying Mistland?" she asked, plucking an individual serving of scalloped potatoes and an obnoxiously tiny fork off of the nearest platter of hors d'oeuvres, resisting the urge to spear it and eat it whole.

That would be unladylike, no matter how hungry she was.

"We just arrived earlier this evening. I didn't want to miss the ball you worked so hard to organize, especially because your father invited us himself," he said with a wink, and Caroline's smile froze on her face.

Of fucking course.

Her father was approaching sixty and was getting ready to step down as King, and he'd been pushing her to find a consort, mostly for tradition's sake, before she took the throne. So far, she'd successfully blown off his gentle prodding, but it seemed that he'd moved from hinting to matchmaking.

"Well, thank you for coming."

"It's an honor," Stefan said, his spine straightening, and Caroline delicately nibbled at the potatoes, trying to use the motion as a cover to scan the hall for someone else to talk to who didn't want to sneak their dick under her evening gown.

She tried not to let her annoyance show in her expression, instead nodding slightly. She was about to excuse herself when Stefan extended a hand to her, nodding at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

Glancing at her father, who gave her a hopeful look, she nodded begrudgingly, placing her delicate monogrammed napkin on a passing tray and taking Stefan's hand. At least it might get her father off of her back for awhile. And, on the bright side, she could totallyuse it to annoy the man she actually _wanted_ to be dancing with, the one she knew would push the silk of her gown up around her hips later that night and make her come as he whispered the filthiest things in her ear.

Klaus was stationed by the door, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets in what could be misinterpreted as a casual stance if it he didn't simultaneously give off an unmistakable aura of danger. She gave him a heated look as she met his eyes. He watched her with a narrowed gaze as she laid a hand on Stefan's shoulder, letting him take her hand and lead her around the dance floor.

She lost sight of Klaus as Stefan led her in a twirl, but she could feel his gaze on her, hot and prickling. When she briefly turned back to face him, he wasn't looking at her, clearly scanning the crowd for threats, but he met her eyes briefly before she turned again, a flash of possessiveness making a shiver run down her spine.

Stefan had clearly felt her reaction, judging by the brief smirk that crossed his face, and he moved just a little closer, his hand settling just a bit lower on her back. Deciding that getting Klaus all riled up would benefit her later, she leaned gently into Stefan's touch, raising a taunting eyebrow over his shoulder at Klaus, grinning slightly when his jaw twitched. There was something satisfying about watching Klaus slowly grow more irritated as he watched her with other men, the pleasure of making him jealous settling deep in her bones. He deserved it anyway; if he wanted other men to stop thinking they had a chance, he should agree to let her tell her father.

And really, she totally understood his hesitance. He apparently believed that her father would throw him in the dungeon or whatever for taking her virginity, however socially constructed the concept was.

Although, if her dad thought she was still a virgin after her... celebrity news-worthy stint at college, he was kidding himself.

The thing was, her dad loved her, and he knew a thing or two about breaking centuries-long tradition (being the first openly gay king in the history of their country wasn't exactly easy). Yes, comparing being gay with choosing to date her bodyguard was definitely an apples-and-oranges situation, but she still hoped he'd understand? In her opinion, if anything he should be happy she was in love with her bodyguard. Can't get any safer than that!

Considering how crazily possessive Klaus was, she'd thought that he would have caved much earlier on the keeping quiet thing. There had actually been a brief time when she wondered if he'd insisted on secrecy because he just wanted her for the excitement of doing something 'forbidden', but he'd nipped that idea in the bud when she'd confessed her fears.

She realized abruptly that Stefan had been talking, and she'd been tuning him out for almost the entire song, simply giving him soft hums of assent as he spoke. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked, coming back to the present.

"I was just talking about how nice the weather is in my kingdom this time of year. Would you consider coming for a visit?"

It was a loaded question, she knew, and she was about to say that she'd "check her schedule" when she heard a soft cough from next to her.

"Princess, I need a word," Klaus said, his gaze darting between her and Stefan, and she breathed an inward sigh of relief, a jolt of anticipation hitting her between her thighs at the heat in his eyes. She stepped back as fast as she could without being rude, following Klaus to the foyer of the palace.

"Thanks for getting me out," she said teasingly as he shut the door behind him. He remained silent, his face unreadable, and her smile faltered as an odd feeling of dread welled up in her. Had she pushed him too far? "What's wrong?"

"Your father is becoming more insistent on you finding a partner, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Klaus cleared his throat, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared at the wall.

"Klaus?" she prompted, taking a step towards him and laying a hand on his arm. "What's going on?"

"I can't watch you fall in love with someone else, Caroline," he said, and she frowned.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm in love with you, then."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "For now," he said ominously. "What about when your father inevitably decides that I'm not an appropriate match? Am I supposed to watch you fall into another man's arms? To see the love in your eyes that is supposed to belong to me?"

She couldn't restrain a rather unladylike eyeroll, her palm skating up his arm to rest on his shoulder, her other hand reaching to cup his cheek, gently nudging him to look at her. "My dad can't do anything, okay? You are the one I want," she said, her tone firm with no room for argument. "I'm going to be Queen, and assuming that this isn't some martyrish, convoluted break-up speech, which generally isn't your M.O. anyway, you're going to be my consort. Got it?"

His lips twitched. "Is that so?"

"What? You all of a sudden don't want to be?"

"Oh, I want to," he said, his voice dropping low. "It's torture to watch you with those men who look at you with hungry eyes, knowing that I cannot show them who you belong to."

"Well they can't touch me anyway unless I touch them first. It's literally a law."

He grinned, reaching to curl a hand on her hip, and she felt her core begin to ache as he squeezed gently, his hand a pleasant weight atop the silk of her dress. "And yet..."

Her breath caught as his hand dragged up her ribcage to cup her breast through her dress. Her heart was pounding, and she quickly looked around to make sure they were alone even as she arched her back, encouraging his touch. He chuckled. "We're alone, sweetheart. I promise. Of course, there's no guarantee we wouldn't get caught..."

"Klaus," she whispered, her palms resting on his shoulders as he steadied her with his other hand. "We need to move."

"Don't want to be seen with me?" he teased, and she was thankful that there wasn't a single hint of insecurity.

Clearly they'd jumped that particular hurdle.

Giving him an exasperated look, a smile tugging at her lips, she grabbed his hand to pull him through the heavy double doors that led to the throne room. It hadn't been used for anything other than coronations or other ceremonies for decades, and she brought the bar that locked the doors together down, trying not to let it echo too loudly.

"Sit," she said, gesturing to one of the thrones, and he gave her an amused look before sitting down, his hands settling on her hips as she bent over him, her hands braced on his thighs as she leaned forward. "I just want you to get used to the view," she said teasingly before pressing her lips softly to his.

Their kiss was slow and languid, teasing, his fingers tracing the line of the zipper of her dress, sending shivers down her spine. She squeezed his thighs lightly through the black jeans that the security team wore before her hand traveled closer to the bulge of his hardening cock. He groaned into her mouth as she palmed him gently, his tongue running along the back of her teeth as his hips jerked against her hand. She could feel her nipples tighten against the bodice of her gown, and she moaned as he sucked on her tongue gently, rubbing her thighs together as she felt herself grow wet.

His lips were slightly swollen when she pulled away, his eyes dark, and it took a great deal of self-control to keep from letting the dress rip just so that she could feel his hands on her skin. Instead, she backed out of his reach, giving him a warning look as he began to stand up and beginning to tug the side zipper of her dress down. He leaned back in the throne as he realized what she was doing, watching with heated eyes as she let the silk slide down her body to pool on the floor, and she watched him swallow, his lips parting slightly as he drank her in.

He'd seen her in various states of undress before, but usually they'd been in a rush or in dimly lit rooms or cars, a tangle of wandering hands and clashing tongues. She wanted to take her time now, wanted to _watch_ him, and she grinned as she let her fingers wander along the delicate lace of her bra, fiddling with the bow detail that adorned the dip between her breasts. "Watch me," she whispered.

She didn't need to say it, his eyes having been glued to her since they'd entered the room, but she liked the way it made his hands twitch as though he wanted to grab her, the way his tongue slid over his lips when she spoke. She reached behind her to unhook her bra, gazing at him through her eyelashes, but dropped her hands when he moved to unfasten his jeans.

"Hands on the armrests, Klaus. I want to be the one to make you come."

His hands stilled, his head tilted slightly to the side as though he was considering saying no, but his hands soon settled on the wooden armrests of the throne, and she grinned unfastening the bra and letting it fall to the floor, keeping eye contact as she bent to slide her thong down her legs, his eyes raptly following every movement she made.

She stood slowly, reaching to run a hand through her hair, arching her back, and a muscle jumped in his jaw as he watched, the bulge prominent in his jeans as he shifted in his seat. "Caroline," he said, his voice a low rumble, almost a growl, and she grinned.

"Getting impatient?"

"Yes," he bit out, and she watched with satisfaction as his knuckles went white when she sunk to her knees, her breasts swaying as she crawled to him, settling between his legs.

He moved forward without her prompting, and she watched him through heavily lidded eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down with his boxer briefs and wrapping her hand around his shaft.

"Fuck, Caroline..."

"Good?" she asked, waiting until he opened his mouth to answer before leaning forward to flick the tip of his cock with a quick movement of her tongue. The strangled groan caught in his throat, his fingernails biting into the wood of the throne, and she continued to stroke him lazily as she pulled back.

Her pussy was throbbing, her nipples stiff in the cool air, and she knew that she was flushed and dark-eyed, her arousal slick on her inner thighs. She felt the shiver of goosebumps prickling on her skin as he watched her raptly, his breathing shallow, and she leaned forward to slowly run her tongue along the underside of his shaft, holding his gaze as until she swirled it around the head of his cock. His teeth were clenched as she leaned forward to take him in her mouth, and she hummed around him as she stroked what she couldn't reach, her other hand gently massaging his balls.

He groaned, his hips jerking, and he muttered her name in a low rumble. She found that she loved to watch him let go like this, that she hoped they'd be able to do it again.

"Suck harder, sweetheart," he rasped, and she did as he asked, stroking him in time with the movements of her head as she bobbed up and down, her cheeks hollowing. "Does it turn you on to do this, love? The risk of sucking my cock in public with everyone who's _anyone_ just across the hall?"

She hummed around him, taking him in as far as she could. "You like this, don't you? You like surrendering to me the control you've always held to me... You know what they'd say if they saw us, don't you, Princess? They'd whisper about the heiress to the throne kneeling at the feet of her lover, her pretty lips wrapped around his cock as he tugged her hair. They'd see how wet you are for me, hear the pretty sounds you make as you pleasure me..."

She sucked harder, stroking him more firmly, and he groaned low in his throat, his eyes heated as he watched her. "More, sweetheart. I'm close," he muttered, and she squeezed his balls lightly as she ran her teeth down his shaft, her fingernail scraping _just-so_ against a particularly sensitive patch of skin she'd found during one of their post-party limo explorations.

He came with a groan of her name, spilling into her mouth, and she swallowed, stroking him through his orgasm and standing, grinning at his flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes. "You liked that?" she asked teasingly, and his face cleared, a gleam on his eye that she recognized well, and she found their positions switched, with her settled on the throne and him kneeling at her feet. Her breath caught when he gently lifted her thighs to drape her legs over the wooden armrests, leaving her spread wide for him.

She watched as he bent to lick the arousal off of her inner thigh, her entire body quaking as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin, groaning softly at the taste of her arousal.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart," he muttered as he pressed light kisses and licks to her skin, moving closer to her center with each one. "I've wanted to do this for years."

Her breath caught as he flicked his tongue against her clit, her hips jerking as he did it again, his hands sliding to cup her ass as he brought her pussy to his mouth, giving her a long, flat lick.

"Fuck," she hissed, her eyes shutting tightly.

She whimpered as he pulled away, opening her eyes, about to ask why he'd stopped.

"Watch," he said, his tone firm, and she quivered in his arms, her nipples sensitive, core _aching_...

She took a shaky breath, watching him as he buried his face between her thighs again, and her mouth dropped open, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Oh, god..."

"Watch," he ordered sharply, and she forced her gaze back on him, feeling her orgasm build quickly in her lower belly, her thighs beginning to ache pleasurably from how widely her legs were spread.

"Please," she gasped. "Oh my god, please..."

He swirled his tongue around her clit, pressing two fingers inside of her dripping pussy and curling them against her walls, and she fought to keep her eyes on him, unwilling to let him stop, and she knew that she was being loud, could hear her voice echoing around the large throne room, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

The wetness of her arousal on his fingers brushed against the flesh of her ass as he pulled her closer again, and she rolled her hips against his face, chasing her release, which was hovering just out of her reach...

"Please..." she gasped. "Harder. Faster. Something. I need...Klaus, I need..."

He closed his lips around her clit and sucked once, and she shattered, crying out his name as her head fell back against the hardbacked throne, her back arching.

"You're so beautiful when you come for me," he whispered as he stood, his lips glistening with her release. "So lovely..."

She took his hand and let him pull her up, capturing her lips in a kiss, his hand tangling in her hair. "We need to get you back into your dress, sweetheart," he whispered between kisses. "They're most likely wondering where you are."

"Sucking their future King's dick," she said breezily, bending to pick up her bra and wrapping it around her torso to refasten it, giving him an impish smile as he choked out a laugh. "I need you to help me into my dress, though. It's much easier to get off than on."

He helped tug the dress up her body, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder, reaching around to cup her breast as she leaned back against him, and he dropped the fabric as she twisted to cup his face in her hands, kissing him hungrily and backing him up to steer him onto the throne again, straddling his lap.

"We're not going to get the dress back on, are we sweetheart?" he asked between kisses, his fingers nimbly undoing the clasp of her bra.

"Nope."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! I'd love to hear favorite parts or any constructive criticism :D

Note: I'm putting up lyrics with these because my works have lyrics on AO3, and once I have enough motivation I'm moving everything (and I do mean everything)to AO3, so it'll make it slightly less overwhelming if I already have some of them picked out.

Hugs!


	61. Expression Triangle

Summary: Alternate ending to the map scene in 4x17 where Caroline and Klaus find the expression triangle. Stefan walks in at a critical moment.

Contains: Not actual sex, but it's NSFW enough that I put it here. There's some plot and stuff? And Stefan cockblocking them, obviously. Dirty talk? Diet smut?

* * *

 _All the roads you took came back to me_  
 _So I'm following the map that leads to you_  
 _The map that leads to you_

 _~ "Maps" by Maroon 5_

* * *

"There's been two massacres," Caroline said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and bending over the table. She could feel Klaus's eyes on her as she adjusted the ruler to mark the two massacre points. "Pastor Young's farm is here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own hybrids, is here."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to look up and meet his eyes, and she was slightly surprised when she saw that he was looking determinedly at the map.

"According to the book," she continued. "The Expression Triangle is equilateral..."

Her voice faltered as she caught him glance up at her out of the corner of her eye. She swallowed, quickly turning back to the map and rotating the ruler. "Putting it here," she finished, drawing the lines to connect the triangle.

When she looked up, her breath caught at his affectionate gaze, the small smile tugging at his face making warmth build in her chest. "Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes," he said quietly, his smile transforming into a dimpled smirk as he looked at her, and she fought her smile away, frowning as he bent over the map.

He reached to take the ruler from her hand, his warm palm brushing over her skin for the briefest moment, something electric shooting through her body from his touch. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and she licked her lips quickly, forcing her gaze back down to the map as he pulled the ruler towards him, a small smile on his face.

She bent over the paper and slid the marker towards him, swallowing as their fingers brushed. She tried not to tense up at the way his fingers moved as they curled around the marker, and her mind wandered, for just a split second, to wonder how those fingers would feel inside of her, curling against the walls of her pussy.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine, something Klaus clearly caught from the way he glanced up at her, a small smirk still playing on his lips as though he knew what she was thinking. And really, she should be revolted with herself, should feel weak for wanting him, but she couldn't bring herself to chastise herself too harshly.

He was attractive and she was a vampire with a healthy sex drive whose ex-boyfriend cheated on her with some bitch who wore flannel shirts and _paisley dresses,_ and Caroline _knew_ Hayley hadn't known and that it wasn't _really_ her fault, but she couldn't help but _hate_ both of them, to want to hurt Tyler as much as he'd hurt her.

And Klaus? Well, he would do nicely.

She decided to ignore the little annoyingly-truthful voice in her head that said that she might have wanted Klaus for longer than she'd like to admit.

He was still talking, and she looked down to see that he'd drawn an equilateral triangle going the other direction and was now staring at her with a challenging yet affectionate gaze.

She smiled, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Well, you didn't let me finish."

His lips parted slightly, and she could have sworn his breath caught, his eyes boring into her, as though he could tell how torn she was, how much she wanted him. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his lips, her eyes flicking back up to meet his...

Before she could process what was happening, the table was clattering to the floor, ruler, marker, and map with it, and she had Klaus pressed against the bookshelf, his mouth returning her rough, greedy kisses. Another crash and the thump of books hitting the floor sounded as he reversed their positions, her back slamming against the wall in a motion that would have been painful if she hadn't been so intent on grinding against the jean-clad thigh he'd slipped between her legs.

His fingers were tangled in her hair, his other arm snaking around her waist as though he was afraid she'd try to run. Two of his fingers hooked through one of the belt loops of her jeans, his thumb running between the waistband and her skin, his nail scraping against her in a way that made her lower belly ache, hot arousal building between her thighs.

He flicked his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted them eagerly, her pussy clenching at the feel of his tongue along the back of her teeth. He was exploring her mouth in quick strokes, pulling embarrassingly needy whimpers from her lips, and she felt him smile as her hands wound into the front of his shirt, her heart pounding in her chest.

She couldn't focus, couldn't think, her mind hazy with need, and when he pulled away she had to resist the urge to grab him by his hair and pull him back. She'd _waited_ for this, and she wanted him. Her breath caught when he bent to kiss her neck, his stubble rubbing against her skin as he ground his cock against her, and she fisted the back of his shirt, her head tipping back as she tried to control her ragged breathing.

"Do you know what sort of torture you put me through when we're alone together sweetheart?" he muttered between hot sucking kisses that made her acutely aware of how achingly _empty_ she felt. "The scent of your arousal is always thick in the air, and it's all I can do not to press you against the nearest surface and fuck you until you're too tired to move."

"You can smell it?" she squeaked, and she wasn't sure whether she was more embarrassed because he'd always known when she was wet for him or because she found him knowing incredibly arousing. Her face was more flushed than it had already been, and she felt him chuckle between his kisses.

"Oh, Caroline... I've memorized it. I try to recall it when I touch myself every night. Now that I've heard the pretty sounds you make, felt you quiver in my arms, I don't know how anything I could conjure in my mind could compare."

She let out a soft whimper as she ground against his thigh, her nails digging into his back through his shirt, the words escaping her before she could filter them. "I need you, Klaus."

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

Why did he have to sound so _smug_?

"I...I need you to fuck me," she panted, and she felt his fingers brush against her belly just over the button of her jeans, but before he could undo it she heard footsteps in the hall, and Caroline was pulled back to the present.

She managed to throw him off her because he hadn't been expecting it, and she frantically tried to fingercomb her hair before whoever was coming in could enter, and Klaus was looking at her with burningly furious eyes.

"Later," she hissed, and she saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes that made her soften. "I promise. I...I really want you. Just...They can't know yet," she added, giving him what she hoped was an adequately apologetic look, and he gave her a jerky nod, looking away just as the door opened and Stefan entered.

His eyebrows raised as he surveyed the damage to the room before he looked back and forth between Klaus and Caroline, his face impassive. There was an awkward beat of silence before Stefan seemed to decide not to comment, though it was clear he had an inkling of what had transpired.

"So, do we know where the third spot is?" he asked, his voice pleasant, and Caroline nodded quickly.

"Yeah. There are actually two spots."

"Let's split up," Klaus interrupted. "Caroline and I will investigate the one to the north, and Ripper, you take the one to the south."

"Okay," Stefan said, shooting Caroline a quick raised eyebrow, but when she nodded he dropped it.

She waited until they were out of Stefan's earshot before she stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. "So," she said awkwardly.

He remained silent, his hands clasped behind his back, head tilted to the side as he surveyed her with a deceptively mild stare.

"So," she repeated, taking a shaky breath. "I... I think... Look, I really like you. A lot. Well, I like you when you're nice a lot. And that's pretty rare, but I kind of feel like you could... you could work on it? Like not _change_ or anything, because I know that you're never going to be a bunny eater, and I wouldn't want you to change, because then you wouldn't be _you_ , you know? But like, maybe be a bit less murdery to my friends?"

He'd been observing her through her entire rambling speech, continuing to stay quiet after she'd finished, the gears clearly turning in his mind. She felt oddly vulnerable as she stood in front of him, her hands twisting in front of her as she waited for him to talk. She was about to break the silence just because it was so unbearably awkward, but he spoke before she could.

"I want you, Caroline. You have to understand, however, that if you choose me right now, if you admit that you're _mine_ , I will never let you go."

"Oh," she said softly, letting out a sharp breath. "But...you're super old."

"I'm aware," he said dryly, seemingly unconcerned by her reaction to his declaration.

"Haven't you like, liked people before?"

"Yes."

"You obviously don't have a girlfriend right now, right?"

"I do not," he said, his lips twitching at the word 'girlfriend'.

"So like, what happened to the other ones? Did you get tired of them? Are they dead?"

"Tatia died a thousand years ago, and I suppose you could debatably call it my fault, as she was the doppelganger."

"You seriously haven't liked anyone since then?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You'll find that a bound werewolf curse combined with the emotional side effects of being a vampire are not conducive to caring," he said, and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Okay," she finally settled on.

"Okay?" he asked, his lips quirking.

"I have a few dealbreakers though," she said, trying to sound as confident as she wanted to feel. "And I need you to agree to not do them."

"Of course. What are they?"

"Don't hurt my friends or family."

"I agree as long as they aren't attempting to hurt me, my siblings, or you."

She hesitated before nodding. "Fine. Rule number two: No daggering equivalents. I know you stick your siblings in coffins whenever you want, but that will not fly with me. Understand?"

"Duly noted."

"Good. Rule number three: We don't tell anyone until I'm ready to."

He hesitated before nodding. "Fine."

"Okay. So, last thing. About this whole 'you'll never let me go' thing... I'm not moving in with you. I am seventeen and you are old as dirt, so I think my mom might not be cool with it. Hey, don't laugh at me! It was a legitimate point."

"Agreed, sweetheart."

"And I reserve the right to add things to this whenever I want. Also, common sense rules apply. No cheating or anything. And like, if you do something completely stupid and I get mad, you can't be like 'oh, that wasn't on the list'. Okay?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Great!" she said cheerfully, reaching to sling her arms around his neck. "So, ready to have super scandalous secret sex in the woo— _Hey_ , I liked that shirt!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.


	62. Chains

Summary: Caroline gets a suspicious birthday present which Klaus opens out of caution, and it's magical chains that pin him to the floor. Caroline distracts him from his discomfort. Sexually.

Contains: Klaus being tied up (obvs), a blowjob, riding.

Prize for the most literal song choice goes to meeee

* * *

 _With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble_  
 _Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil_  
 _I gave all my heart but she won't heal my soul_  
 _She tasted a break and I can't get more_  
 _You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love_

 _ _~ "Chains" by Nick Jonas__

* * *

Klaus watched with a small smile twisting his lips as Caroline carefully lifted the delicate gown out of the box it had come in, her eyes large and bright.

"Thank you," she said shifting over to kiss him. "It's beautiful."

"It'll look even better on you."

She laughed. "And even better than that torn on the floor?"

"I didn't say it, sweetheart."

"I know how your mind works."

His fingers itched to sketch the teasing grin on her face, to capture the look on paper, but he forced himself to stay focused as she reached for the last present in the pile.

It hadn't come with a card or message. Though nothing had come up when Caroline's little witch friend had done a detection spell, he still had an uneasy feeling about it. If he'd learned anything in his 1386 years of life, it was to listen to his gut. He'd demanded that she save the present for last, and that he be the one to open it.

She watched him as he impatiently ripped off the wrapping paper, and he heard her mutter something about wasting paper. "It's not as though we're going to use it again, sweethea-"

Caroline gasped as he was flung back by magical chains, which bolted his wrists and ankles to the floor. He tried to pull out of the chains, but they wouldn't budge. He felt terror immediately build within him, the feeling of being helpless crash into him, and through his haze of panic he heard Caroline asking if he was all right.

He swallowed, trying to calm down, clearing his face and looking at her. "Your witch didn't do a good enough job, clearly," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure there was a cloaking spell on it or something," she said, her brow furrowed in concern as she looked down at him. "I'll call her and see if she can undo it."

"No!" he said immediately, his voice strangled, and she frowned before he saw the understanding creep into her expression, the sympathy. He immediately felt exposed, vulnerable in a way that he was uncomfortable with, even after a century and a half with Caroline.

"It's going to be fine," she said soothingly. "Bonnie won't tell anyone, I promise."

"You don't know that," he hissed.

She frowned, clearly about to argue before the fight flooded out of her and she sighed. "Look, this was supposed to be a present for my birthday. I don't think whoever sent it expected you to open it. Whatever their plan is, they wanted me immobilized, not you, and the faster we get you out the better it'll be. Let me just see if there's a logo or runes or something, okay?"

"Fine," he said, more focused on trying not to let his discomfort at the situation overtake him.

She bent to inspect the cuffs. "There's a rune here," she muttered, pulling out her phone and taking a photo before dialing a number that he had no doubt was the Bennett witch's.

He hadn't felt helpless like this in centuries. He and Caroline had occasionally experimented with bondage, but it was always her. As much as he adored seeing her spread wide for him, she'd never expressed an interest in reciprocating, and he didn't have much of an interest either, so he'd never asked.

He knew that she was just trying to help, but centuries of running from Mikael had trained him to have plan A-Z for every worst-case scenario. His mind raced with the terrifying possibilities. If he was tied up, he wouldn't be able to keep her safe. What if there was someone on their way to the manor right now? Would they take her? Would he have to watch as they snapped her neck and left? What if he was trapped here until someone found him? What if they were separated and no one knew? What would they do to her? How would he get her back?

"Hey," Caroline said softly, interrupting his thoughts as she bent to cup his cheek. "Stop freaking out."

"I'm not 'freaking out'."

"You are. I can tell. It's going to be fine, okay? I promise."

"You can't promise that, sweetheart," he said through gritted teeth, and she gave him a small smile, bending to peck him on the lips before slinging a leg over him to straddle his waist, bending down to tuck her chin into his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, her arms wrapped around him, her body on top of his bringing him comfort. His arms flexed as he instinctively tried to hold her, but they stayed where they were, bolted to the ground. He could feel her breath on his neck, making him shiver, and he closed his eyes as he felt her nuzzle the dip in his collarbone, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed.

"Caroline..."

"Can i distract you?" she asked, her voice low and coaxing, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants despite his predicament. There was something about Caroline that could turn him on no matter the situation, and she knew it, and could wield that power perfectly.

Not that he ever _didn't_ want to have sex with her, but he was occasionally still slightly stunned that she'd chosen him, half-convinced that he'd wake up any second and it would have all just been a lovely dream.

"I'm not sure that this is the time, sweetheart."

He felt her smile against his neck, her nose running along his jaw. "Are you sure? I think this is a great time," she said, flicking her tongue against his skin, and he stiffened, swearing under his breath.

"I can't let my guard down."

She sighed, pulling back and cupping his cheek to stare down at him with wide, blue eyes. "Klaus, when I'm scared you always take care of me. Let me do the same for you. Please."

"I'm not scared," he growled.

"Okay, fine. You're not scared," Caroline said dryly. "Then I have this super exciting fantasy that I've been dying to try out but have never told you about where I give you a blowjob while you're tied down."

"You are a terrible liar, sweetheart," he said, though his lips quirked despite his best efforts, and she grinned, pressing her lips to his.

"I know. You're sleazy enough for the both of us," she said in-between light, sweet kisses before pulling back to look at him, her hair falling around them. "How about this: you let me distract you, and I will wear the dress you like at my party tomorrow."

A flash of Caroline's soft breasts encased in tight black lace flashed through his mind, her legs miles long...The bodice was a corset, a fashion statement Caroline dearly loathed due to the effort it took to put it on and the discomfort of wearing it. He was sorely tempted, if only because he wasn't one to let an opportunity like that pass him by, but he couldn't resist pointing out the obvious.

"Sweetheart, you understand that you're offering to pleasure me with your mouth in exchange for giving me a little show tomorrow?"

She grinned cupping his cheek, and he saw the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "I do," she said, bending down to kiss him again, her hips grinding against his half-hard cock. "It must be your lucky day."

"I'm literally chained to the floor and unable to touch you. I wouldn't call that 'lucky'," Klaus muttered, and she grinned.

"Then it's _my_ lucky day, because I can do whatever I want."

He felt his cock harden more at the look she gave him, her eyes dark with want, tongue darting over her lower lip as she drank him in before she bent to kiss him again. It wasn't sweet this time, one of her hands tangling in his hair as she claimed his mouth, nipping his lips before their tongues tangled, and he ground against her, needing friction.

He could feel the hand that wasn't fisting his hair slowly push up the hem of his henley, the heel of her palm a pleasant brush against his abs, and she smiled as she pulled away, looking down at him with swollen lips and lust-filled eyes. "I want you," she said, her words emphasized with a roll of her hips, and he groaned, his eyes closing.

He didn't have time to respond before she'd ripped his shirt down the middle, the cloth dangling at his sides. She bent to run her blunt teeth down his neck, letting go of his hair as she made her way down his chest, her nails digging pleasurably against his chest before she soothed the bite of them with her tongue.

She was so fucking beautiful, all flushed and wanting, and he loved the way she looked like this. Her pretty lips were swollen from his kisses, plump and red as they dragged along his skin. She added a nip of teeth every now and then, glancing up at him through her eyelashes when a low groan left his throat, and he could feel her smile. He could smell her arousal, his cock hard and throbbing against the zipper of his jeans as the anticipation ate away at his patience, and he found himself bucking against her shoulder as she brushed against him, needing just the _slightest_ bit of friction.

She laughed quietly, her smile radiant and wicked and _his_. "Do you want me to suck your cock, Klaus? See my lips wrapped around you all the way to the base? " she asked between peppered kisses to the skin just above the waistband of his jeans, her voice husky and thick with need.

"Strip for me first," he said, his voice low as he watched her with hooded eyes.

She seemed to sense his need to feel at least partially in control, and she nodded, pulling off her shirt in one smooth movement before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. His eyes were glued to her breasts as she tossed her hair over her shoulder before standing to wriggle out of her tight jeans, the lace of her thong dropping to the floor a second later.

"Caroline..." he groaned as she sunk to her knees again, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she undid the button of his jeans with her teeth in one practiced movement before pulling them down, palming his hard cock through his boxer briefs. "Fuck..."

"You like that?" she asked, grinning, and he nodded, instinctively trying to tangle his hand in her hair to nudge her to where he wanted her mouth, to _feel_ her. His hands stuck fast though, and instead of fear building inside of him, he found that he was too distracted by the way she was looking at him, suddenly finding the inability to touch her strangely arousing.

She seemed to sense his change of heart, grinning as she ripped his boxer briefs off and bent to press kisses to his inner thighs before flicking her tongue against the base of his cock. His hips jerked, a low groan escaping his throat, and she pressed her palms to his thighs to keep him still as she shifted to get more comfortable before bending to take him in her mouth.

He swallowed as she wrapped her hand around the base of him, his head falling back as his eyes closed, and he groaned when she pulled up. "Look at me," she said, still stroking him lazily.

He obliged, and she grinned, leaning back down again, her pretty arse in the air as her head bobbed up and down, her pretty pink lips heaven wrapped around him, and he kept his eyes glued to her, unable to look away now that he'd started watching.

"Fuck, sweetheart. That feels amazing," he murmured, his mind hazy as he found himself unable to focus on anything but her (not that he'd want to). She hummed around him, her hand moving to cup his balls as she glanced up at him, and he could see that she was rubbing her thighs together, clearly needing friction of her own. "I want to be inside you, Caroline."

She pulled back, her tongue swirling around the head of him before she grinned at him. "You were inside of me."

He gave her a look that he hoped conveyed that he was thoroughly unamused, and she laughed, putting her palms on the ground to crawl over to him, her breath catching as his cock brushed against one of her stiffened nipples as she moved. "You want me to ride you?" she asked, sitting up on her knees.

"Yes," he said, unwilling to play games, to dance around the subject, needing to feel her tight around him as soon as possible.

She grinned reaching to stroke him a few times before sinking down onto him, her head lolling back, and he groaned as she rolled her hips. "Caroline, look at me," he said roughly, and he saw her swallow, saw her slowly bring her head up to make eye contact with him as she began to rock against him, her lips slightly parted.

"Touch yourself for me," he ordered, and she bit her lip before bringing her hands up to cup her own breasts, tugging at her nipples. "Do you know how much I want to touch you right now, sweetheart? How much I crave the feeling of your pretty breast against my hand? It's torture being unable to reach out and stroke your skin, to make you moan for me. I want to watch you come apart on my cock, Caroline. I want to hear the lovely sounds you make as you rub your clit. Show me, sweetheart."

She let her hand trail slowly down her stomach, the movement infuriatingly slow, and he spied a small smirk on her lips at her impatience before her finger began to make quick rhythmic circles against her clit, her hips rolling as her breathing grew ragged. "Good, sweetheart. That's right. Let go for me," he whispered, fascinated by watching her.

Usually he was so focused on the feel of her against his hands, of never being able to get enough of the way she fit against him, and now he got to watch her, _really_ watch her...

She was radiant and sexy and _fucking perfect_ , and he felt his high build, his hips snapping as he met her with every thrust. "I want you to come for me, love," he said sharply, and he grinned when a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Come for me."

"Klaus," she moaned, her fingers working faster against her clit. "I need..."

"I want to watch you come, Caroline. I want to see the flush in your skin as you moan my name, the way your eyes go glassy with need. You're so beautiful when you let go, sweetheart. I want to feel your pussy clench around my cock, to watch you shake against me..."

He groaned as she came around him, her head thrown back, lips slightly parted as she moaned for him, and he felt his balls tighten before he spilled inside of her as she was riding out her high. When she had come down, she slumped against him, her breathing ragged, before pressing a light kiss to his lips.

He cleared his throat slightly as the phone buzzed beside them. "Can you refasten my pants, sweetheart? I'd rather not be completely naked in our living room while tied down."

"Oh! Right," she said, blushing. "Sorry, I forgot."

He grinned as she slid his jeans back up his legs, redoing the button and wincing at the scraps of his shirt. "I liked that one," she muttered.

"They're practically all the exact same shirt, sweetheart."

"Yeah, but that one was almost ready to become my pajamas," she said, pulling her own clothes back into place as well.

He watched as she picked up the torn boxer briefs and wrapping paper, throwing them in the trash can in the corner.

Both of them flinched in surprise as the phone buzzed, and Caroline rushed to look. "Oh, Bonnie found something. Apparently I just need to..." she frowned, mouthing something before setting the phone down.

She reached over him to press two fingers of each hand to the cuffs holding his wrists in place. "Manicis apertus," she said, both of them sighing in relief as the cuffs sprang open.

He rubbed his wrists as she released his ankles, and he got up, stretching. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, hugging him.

He held her, stroking her hair and laughing quietly. "I'm just fine, sweetheart."

He felt her smile against his chest. "Want to do it again?"

"Not now," he said dryly, and he kept one arm around her as he reached for the buzzing phone in his pocket, glancing at the name and answering it.

"What Kol?"

"I heard that you found my present," Kol said smugly, and Caroline tensed against him as Klaus gritted his teeth.

"That was you?" he asked, and Kol laughed in answer. "I will put a dagger through your heart for this," Klaus hissed.

"Oh please, brother. You wouldn't-"

Klaus raised an eyebrow as Caroline snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Kol," she hissed, and Klaus tilted his head to the side as Caroline seemed to draw herself up to her full height, her eyes spitting fire. "You will _never_ do that again. You might be an Original, but I have ways of torturing you."

"What are you going to do? Tell Bon-bon?"

"I will bury you in cement and leave you at the bottom of our swimming pool for a fucking decade," she hissed.

Klaus stood with a raised eyebrow, slightly impressed with the quality and creativity of her threat.

"Displeased at being tied down at my big brother's mercy?" he asked playfully.

"Displeased at not being able to get out."

Klaus gave her a thankful look at her not giving away that he'd been the one tied down, and she gave him a small smile.

"Ah, now darling, no hard feelings, I hope?"

"I swear to god, Kol, I will make your life _hell_."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Challenge accepted," Caroline snapped before hanging up the phone. "Let's clean up, and then we can talk about our revenge, okay?"

He grinned, pulling her into his arms and kissing her temple. "I love you when you get all vengeful, sweetheart."

"You love me all the time," she said teasingly, pecking him on the lips. "And I love you too."

* * *

Please let me know what you thought. Reviews motivate me to write more (and also give me warm fuzzies), so I'd love to know your thoughts!


	63. The Queen's Guard

Summary: Sequel to Chapter 60 (The Princess's Guard), though it could probably stand alone. It's Caroline's coronation ceremony, and she's nervous. Klaus suggests she wears a butt plug as a distraction. Also he's her Dom. Also IDK where this came from.

This was super rushed with no readover in an attempt to get it out on time for 25 Days of Klaroline.

Contains: Butt plugs, sex from behind, eating out, modern royalty, public sex? a lot less sex than I'm making it sound like.

* * *

 _I'm burning, I'm ready to surrender_  
 _Like a diamond, I need a little pressure_  
 _So press me down_  
 _Till I scream_  
 _If you're the flame, I'm kerosene_  
 _I'm burning up, baby_

 _~ "Body Heat" by Selena Gomez_

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, smoothing the fabric of her dress. It was the traditional design for her country's coronation ceremony, and she'd done her best not to complain, despite feeling like the layered skirt weighed five bajillion pounds. The hairdresser and makeup artist had just left, and all she had to do now was wait until Klaus came to get her.

She wasn't usually anxious about public speaking, but today felt different. Knowing that she'd have to give a speech to the press about what she'd do for the country was nerve-wracking, but being in the coronation room was going to make it so much worse.

The last time she'd been in that room, she and Klaus had just decided that they'd go public with their relationship (and then had some excellent sex on the throne). She could see Klaus's smug smile in her mind's eye as he watched from beside her, eyes warm with pride and dark with lust. She'd never been good at fighting down a blush, and she'd asked the make-up artist to go heavy on the foundation just in case.

She practically jumped when she heard the knock on the door, and she turned to face Klaus, who walked inside, closing the door behind him. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said quietly.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a small, nervous smile, her heart still pounding in her chest, and she leaned into him when he came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"Perhaps you need a distraction," he muttered, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of distraction?"

His fingers ghosted down the curve of her neck, and her breath caught as she made eye contact with him in the mirror, his eyes dark and wanting. "Let me take care of you," he whispered, tugging her earlobe gently between his teeth, and her foundation got a test run for her face flushing bright red (luckily, it held up).

It was what he said when he wanted to start an impromptu scene, and she felt excitement bubble inside of her, anticipation for what he might want to do making every inch of her stand on end.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, leaning back into him, and he kissed her softly on the top of the head, careful not to disturb the elaborate twist the hairdressers had constructed.

"Bend over the vanity for me, sweetheart."

She felt a familiar calmness wash over her as she obeyed, her fears melting away as he brushed his palm along her spine to settle on her hip. It was nice to be able to let go of the expectations her position in the kingdom held. Being a princess involved being in the public eye whether she liked it or not, and it could be tiring to have to be constantly aware of the domino effect whatever she was about to do could cause. She'd failed to wave to a nobleman once and it had started a rumor that they were feuding with the crown. It had been a _disaster_.

Klaus let her forget all that. When they were in play, she felt safe and protected. They had concrete, structured rules. If she did something, she knew what the outcome would be, and it was a welcome break from being judged for every movement she made. She turned her head to watch as he walked to the closet, pressing his thumb to the print reader of the large safe in her closet and taking out the collection of sex toys they stored within.

She'd learned long ago that you could never trust the staff to be completely discreet at all times, especially when there was a juicy secret to be shared.

She swallowed as he rifled through them to pull out a butt plug, her eyes widening as he picked up a bottle of lube as well and walked back to her. "I want you to wear the plug during the ceremony, sweetheart. Every time you feel it shift inside of you, you can let their opinions fade from your mind and remember who you really answer to. Do you know how hard it will be for me to stand there and watch you try not to let it show how wet you are from the feel of it? You'll torture me, sweetheart. All I'll be able to think about is dragging you away and ripping off that dress, claiming you away from all of your new subjects. My pretty queen."

Her breath caught, her pussy clenching at the filth of it, at the idea of a naughty secret only they were privy to while the entire world watched, oblivious to where her thoughts really were. She could give the speech in her sleep, had been doing nothing but memorizing and taking quick de-stress breaks for weeks, and she knew that she could do it.

He was still holding her gaze in the mirror, watching for any sign of hesitance. She could use the safeword, could tell him no, but she wanted this, wanted to feel grounded by one of the only people in her life whose opinion really mattered.

"Yes, sir."

She closed her eyes as his palm settled on her stomach, the heat from it noticeable even through the thick bodice of her dress. "Good girl," he whispered, pressing his lips lightly to her neck before withdrawing. "Later tonight I look forward to being able to press kisses to your skin without worrying about ruining your make-up. You're going to do so well, sweetheart. I can't wait to reward you with my tongue on your clit."

Her breath hitched, and he gave her a dimpled grin. "Bend over, sweetheart."

She obeyed, leaning to hold on to the footboard of the bed, and he carefully lifted her dress up around her hips. "Hold that for me. Good girl, sweetheart."

She squirmed as he spread the cold lubricant against her back entrance, letting out a soft moan as he pressed a finger inside. "Oh god..." she breathed, her breath stuttering in her lungs.

She shuddered when he pulled his finger out and pressed something hard and cold against her, the plug slowly slipping inside to settle between her cheeks.

She moaned softly at the movement when she stood up, and again when he smoothed the cloth down to straighten it. "You're going to do wonderfully," he said again when she turned around to face him, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly, and she felt him smile against her hair.

He offered her his arm, making her laugh as she took it, and they walked down to the coronation room together, the whispers already floating through the doors. "Just remember how much fun we had last time we were here," he whispered, and she huffed, shoving him lightly.

She swallowed as she walked to the podium, the jolts of pleasure from the plug making her pussy clench, and she cleared her throat before she began, watching all the cameras aimed at her go off in the crowd. Klaus was standing in front of her to the side, his posture straight, eyes alert as he scanned for threats. "Thank you for coming here today," she began, her voice much more steady than she'd thought it would be. "I'm honored that you've decided to attend my coronation ceremony. Over the past three centuries, Mistland has gone through a lot of change, both in the government and the way the government runs our kingdom. I have a lot of plans, and I intend to execute them as soon as possible. I'd like to outline some of them for you today..."

As she spoke, she felt the plug shift inside of her with her movements, creating the most delicious friction. She tried her best not to let it show, despite knowing that she must be flushed, her arousal wet and slick on her inner thighs. She caught Klaus's eye, and he smirked at her for a fleeting moment, his eyes sparkling, before he turned back to the crowd.

It all went fine until she had to sit for the crown to be placed on her head, and she let out a soft moan when she sat. Her dad raised an eyebrow but bent to place the crown on her head before bowing, and she stood with him, waving and giving her closing remarks before leaving, her high approaching with every step.

Klaus pressed his hand to the small of her back as they left. "I told you that you'd do wonderfully, sweetheart," he said.

"You did fine," her father said gruffly, ruffling her perfect hair, and she grimaced as it popped more than a few strands out of place. He grinned at her, not looking remotely sorry, before excusing himself to see to the dinner preparations for that night.

Caroline nodded, swallowing as she turned to Klaus, her face flushed, slightly short of breath. "I'm..." she began, and he grinned.

"Back to your bedroom, then?"

She nodded again, taking Klaus's hand and letting him lead her back to her room, her pussy still clenching, her legs wobbly as she felt herself approach the edge. When Klaus finally pushed her on the bed, she was just on the precipice, and he knelt at her feet to push her skirt up, dropping light kisses on her inner thighs. "You were so good," he whispered. "Such a good girl."

She moaned as his mouth moved progressively closer to her center before he gave her pussy a long flat lick, and her head lolled back as he lapped at her arousal enthusiastically, her moans loud and ringing as she curled her fists into the comforter, spreading her legs as far as they could go to give him better access. He snuck his palms underneath her, squeezing her ass as he brought her closer to his face, and he flicked the edge of the plug with his fingernail to give her more friction. She gasped as she tipped over the edge, riding out her high as she rubbed her pussy against his lips, moaning his name, the toy giving her a sense of fullness that she desperately wanted.

"Did you like that?" he asked when her eyes were glazed, her body sated.

She nodded, too short of breath to speak, and he grinned. "Hands and knees. I want your face in the pillow and your pretty arse in the air."

She scrambled to do as he asked, muttering a 'yes, sir' under her breath as she stretched out, and she heard the clink of his belt and the zipper of his jeans before the head of his cock pressed against her. He filled her in one smooth thrust, his breath catching as he wrapped his hands around her thighs, and she moaned as he set an almost brutal pace, the roughness and the creaking of the bed combined with the feeling of being _full_ was overwhelming, and she found herself racing to the edge again, her breathing ragged as she begged for harder, faster, _more._

"You're so beautiful like this, sweetheart. So lovely when you give yourself to me. What would your subjects say if they saw you like this, my love? The Queen with her skirt pooled around her waist, her face in the pillows with her arse in the air, her legs spread wide for her lover's cock? What would they say if they saw your need to submit to me, to give yourself to me? If they knew how you had a plug in your arse while you addressed the world to remind you of who you really belong to, if they saw what a naughty little thing you are behind closed doors despite your proper image... They could catch us right now, you know. They have to come get you for dinner. What would they say if they found us like this, Caroline?"

"I..." she breathed, her body tense as she approached her high, the slap of skin against skin hot and distracting.

"Do you like this, sweetheart? Like submitting to me? Are your thoughts too blank with the pleasure of my cock inside of you that you can't form a coherent thought?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed, and he laughed quietly.

"I'm going to make you come around my cock, Caroline, and then I'm going to take this plug out of your pretty arse and take you there instead. I'm sure it's made you all ready for me. I do love to hear you moan when I claim you in the most sinful of ways, the way your body shakes. Would you like me to get a toy for you, sweetheart? To fill your pussy with a poor substitute for my cock while I fuck you?"

She moaned, the sound muffled by the pillow as she tried to nod, and he chuckled, his hand reaching around to rub her clit. "That's right, sweetheart. Moan for me. I want to see you desperate."

Her breathing was ragged, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and she squeaked when he slapped her on the ass as he pinched her clit with his other hand, the contrast of pleasure and pain making her tip over the edge, her legs turning to jelly.

"Good girl. I'm going to take you every way I can tonight, sweetheart. You're the queen, but I want to see my release clinging to your skin, for you to be reminded of who you really belong to..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think!


	64. Just One More Taste

VERY late present for gooddame's birthday.

Summary: After a terrible fight, Caroline believes that she's ready to move on from her ex-boyfriend Klaus. Unfortunately, a date eager to impress her takes her to her ex's restaurant, and when they run into each other, Caroline feels all of her feelings for him rushing back. Will Klaus be able to convince her to take another chance, or will Caroline manage to resist temptation?

Contains: Mutual masturbation, dirty talk, Klaus eating Caroline out, emotions.

* * *

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_  
 _I just wanna be deep in your love_  
 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
 _I just wanna be there where you are_  
 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _~ "Sugar" by Maroon 5_

* * *

[Caroline]: What are we doing tonight? :)

[Tyler]: It's a surprise. Pick you up at 6?

Caroline pressed her lips together as she stared at her phone. She hated surprises, and was especially wary of them when they were organized by people she barely knew.

She and Tyler had been on two dates so far. They'd been pleasant enough, though he seemed a little arrogant and a lot spoiled. Still, she usually went out for three dates with guys that passed date number one just to see if it was nerves or a weird first impression.

After the disastrous end to her last relationship, a passionate unpredictable two-year-long roller-coaster of fights and romance (and okay, maybe she still missed him even though it had been six months), she knew that first impressions could be deceiving. She'd fallen into the trap of, "Well, he's a total asshole to everyone, but he's nice to _me_ " and she was still kicking herself. Eventually his true colors had shown, and he'd said things that she knew he didn't mean but still _hurt_ , and she'd spent enough weeks crying over it. She was _totally_ over him.

Okay, fine, maybe she was still a _little_ bitter, but she was trying.

She pulled another potential outfit out of her closet, holding it up in the mirror before grimacing and throwing it on the bed behind her. How was she supposed to know what to wear if it was a surprise?

[Caroline]: Can I have a hint? I need to know what to wear.

[Tyler]: You'll look beautiful in anything.

Caroline scoffed, trying to figure out a way to say "give me an actual answer, not a pick-up line" without sounding too rude.

[Caroline]: That doesn't help me decide :P

[Tyler]: Semi-formal.

[Caroline]: Thanks :)

She went back to her closet, trying to decide between two cocktail dresses. Hopefully it wasn't some stuffy restaurant where they didn't believe in condiments and had four different forks by your plate, because she'd had enough fancy restaurants for a lifetime. She bit her lip, flipping through the options before a dress she's stuffed in the back of her closet caught her eye. It had been a long time since she'd worn it. The dress had been one of her ex's favorites on her, and she'd resisted wearing it since their break-up. It brought back too many memories of his blue eyes locked on her legs, 'accidentally' teasing him as the already-daring hemline inched up her thigh...

She remembered with complete clarity the times he'd taken her dancing in it, his hand creeping far enough under the hem that she'd ended up coming around his fingers as he held her steady with a strong arm around her waist, whispering sinful things in her ear in the middle of the crowd.

The dress had always made her feel sexy and adventurous, given her confidence when she went out with him to fancy parties that made her feel out of her depth.

Maybe it was time to make new memories with it, she decided, taking it off the rack and holding it up. There was no reason to relegate it to the back of her closet when she was so _obviously_ over him.

She deserved to give herself a break, she decided. This was going to be a great night. Tyler was going to take her somewhere fun, and hopefully she'd be spreading her legs for something that didn't operate from batteries that night for the first time since the break-up.

 **XXX**

Caroline stared at the building they'd arrived at, her only thought something along the lines of _NOPE OUT NOW ABORT MISSION GO HOME DO NOT ENGAGE_ as she followed Tyler to the host podium on autopilot, her heart racing, nausea overwhelming her.

Tyler had clearly mistaken her wide-eyed horror for complete awe, and was looking really pleased with himself. "Impressive, right? It usually takes months to get a reservation here, but I know a guy and called in a few favors."

She almost laughed at the irony. She'd been that "guy" for her friends every now and then, working magic at the last minute to get them a table with a brush of her thumb over Klaus's stubbled cheek and a quick kiss to his dimple. He could never say no to her for anything (until the one time he did).

Tyler gave the valet his keys and pressed his hand to the small of her back, opening the front door for her. "They have some great food here. They're very into high quality ingredients. Expensive stuff."

Caroline almost snorted. Did he think she could be _bought?_

She winced as Hayley looked up from the podium, her eyes widening when she saw her, and Caroline shook her head frantically as Hayley opened her mouth to greet her.

Luckily Tyler (rather rudely) interrupted before she could say anything. "Lockwood for two," he said, his chest puffing out, and Caroline nearly rolled her eyes.

Good fucking god.

Caroline shook her head frantically, hoping to indicate to Hayley not to acknowledge that they knew each other, and after a brief flash of confusion, Hayley gave an almost imperceptible nod. "I'm sorry, sir. Your table isn't quite ready yet. If you'd like, you're welcome to order something from the bar. Again, I'm sorry for the wait."

"It's totally fine," Caroline said, patting Tyler on the shoulder. "Can you please get me something? I have to step outside for a second."

"Sure."

Caroline whirled to look at Hayley apologetically. They hadn't gotten along at first. Hayley had worked at the restaurant since it opened, and when Caroline had come into the picture, she'd been a bit snide, deciding that she was the owner's new flavor of the week. However, as it became clear that Caroline was sticking around, they'd formed a decent friendship, though they hadn't talked since Caroline had left.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, and Hayley nodded.

"No offense, but what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. "Are you seriously on a _date_?"

"Not on purpose," Caroline hissed with wide, imploring eyes, and at Hayley's 'what the fuck' look, she huffed. "I mean, I agreed to the date and he said it was a surprise, and now..." she trailed off, waving vaguely around, and Hayley winced.

"Right."

" _Please_ tell me he's not here tonight."

"I'd be lying," Hayley said grumpily. "He's sulking in the back room. Honestly, he's been a total nightmare since you broke up. No offense."

"He's always been a nightmare."

"He loves you and you left," Hayley said bluntly. "He's not exactly warm and cuddly anyway, but when you were together he was infinitely more tolerable."

"I left for good reason, and his bad behavior is not my responsibility."

"I know, although I still think it was a total misunderstanding."

"Maybe if he'd let me explain we wouldn't be in this situation. Instead, he made assumptions and called me some pretty awful things. If he wanted to apologize, he should have called me more than twice, especially since both times I was busy and didn't even see my phone ringing."

"Klaus doesn't call," Hayley said bluntly. "You know how he is. Putting himself out there and being vulnerable is not on his list of life skills."

Caroline hummed noncommittally, not wanting to get into a longer conversation about it. Hayley seemed to recognize that, because she glanced at the back of the restaurant before turning back to her.

"Look, I'm sure that if you really don't want to be here, your date would take you somewhere else. If you need it, I can pull a distraction."

"It's fine. I'll survive," Caroline said, trying to fight down the insistent tiny voice in the back of her mind that was telling her that she _might_ not be as opposed to risking seeing Klaus as she pretended to be. Maybe she even wanted to.

Hayley sighed, fiddling with the pen in her hand. "I guess. Look, I know you've probably been just as miserable, and if you really like this Lockwood guy, I'll try to keep him away from the front, but no promises."

Caroline shrugged, glancing at Tyler, who was chatting with Camille, the bartender. "I mean, it's only our third date. I don't even know if I really like him yet," Caroline confided, and Hayley's eyebrows raised.

"Wow, he called in favors for a reservation here for a _third date_? He must want to impress you."

"I guess," Caroline said before gathering herself and standing up straight, trying to center herself with some deep breaths.

"Okay, ready?" Hayley asked, looking slightly amused.

"As I'll ever be."

They were set up within seconds, Caroline making a show of looking at the menu even though she already knew exactly what she wanted. She and Tyler started chatting, and she'd had an inkling that he was kind of full of himself, but as they talked, she wondered if she'd been actively ignoring the red flags. He was a little condescending, and as he began to mansplain the current housing market (connected to his _super casual_ mention of his summer house in the hamptons), she wondered if he even knew what she did for a living.

She was one of the best brokers for a large real estate company, and she therefore exactly what he was talking about (and he was wrong). She was already tired of his arrogance and decided that'd if someone recognized her she'd go with it and see what his reaction was. If he reacted badly, she'd know that he wasn't for her.

She nodded politely, and looked up when Marcel approached, his hands clasped in front of him. "Caroline," he greeted warmly. "It's good to see you. I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Neither did I," she said, her lips twitching at the confused expression growing on Tyler's face. "It was a surprise."

"So, the usual, then?"

"Yes, please," she said, folding her menu. "And a glass of the Pinot I like. Could you do me a favor and not—"

"I won't say a word," Marcel promised with a wink before turning to Tyler. "And for you?"

Thank god Marcel was Team Caroline.

Tyler ordered, and once Marcel walked away he turned back to Caroline. "So, come here often, then?" he asked dryly.

"I used to," she said with an awkward smile. "I know a guy."

Tyler didn't laugh at her admittedly feeble joke. "Who?"

Caroline frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I've never known someone who had a 'usual' at this place."

"I come here with clients sometimes," she said stiffly.

It was true. She often had lunch meetings about possible deals because she wasn't above using an exclusive restaurant to make the client feel like she _really_ went all out for them.

"Clients? What do you do?"

"I work for a real estate company," she said, desperately sending out mental prayers that wine would be arriving very soon.

"Doing what?"

Maybe with a glass or two Tyler would be a lot more appealing.

"I work in property acquisitions," she said, watching carefully for a reaction.

"You must be really busy."

"Yeah, but I like being busy."

"What will you do once you have kids? Won't it be hard to balance?"

Yeah, she was not drunk enough for this misogyny.

"I think I'll manage," she said with a fake smile, and Marcel came over before Tyler could talk again to pour the wine . The clipped way Tyler talked to Marcel rubbed her the wrong way, and when he didn't thank him, she decided she'd had enough.

"I need a minute to run to the ladies'," she said with a fake smile, putting her napkin down and smoothly getting up from her chair, straightening her dress.

So much for making new positive memories.

She pulled her phone out of her purse as soon as she got to the back hallway, about to dial Bonnie to get her out when a silky accented voice spoke from behind her.

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline stiffened, her heart skipping a beat, face flushing just at the sound of his voice. "Hey," she said, fighting down the shakiness in her voice as she turned around. His head was tilted to the side, hands in the pockets of his suit jacket. It was tailored perfectly, and she recognized his shirt as one she'd bought for him. It brought out his eyes.

"How are you?"

 _How are you?_ Seriously?

"Fine, thanks for asking. I didn't know you cared," Caroline said, her sarcastic drawl a complete contrast to the backflips her stomach was currently practicing.

She'd missed him so much, and she _hated_ herself for it.

"Now, sweetheart, we both know that's not true."

The way the innuendo rolled off of his tongue sent a shiver down her spine, her cheeks pinking. "Do I, though?" she asked, unable to eliminate the undercurrent of hurt in her tone.

"Caroline, it was a misunderstanding."

"Yeah. I'm aware. You were the one that wasn't."

"Allow me to explain myself," he said, his eyes wide and earnest, though she recognized a hardness in his voice that indicated that hearing him out probably wasn't optional unless she wanted to make a scene.

She felt her throat tighten, her hands starting to shake. "Klaus, please," she whispered, his name catching in her throat. "We're over. I don't want to talk about it, especially right now."

"Well, I do."

"This is not the time," she said, giving him a look that indicated that she was completely serious.

"On the contrary sweetheart, I think this is exactly the time," he growled. "I tried to call to talk. You didn't pick up. Now that we've ever so serendipitously run into each other in person, talking about it while I have you seems like the best option."

He'd somehow gotten closer than she'd realized, his body mere inches away from hers, and she swallowed, trying not to inhale the familiar scent of his cologne, resisting the urge to run her tongue along the sensitive patch under his jaw, to nip his cheek where he dimpled whenever he looked at her.

"I'm on a date," she muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"Here? Interesting choice," he said, his voice low, dangerous, and it sent a prickle down her spine.

"Well, I didn't choose, so..."

"I suppose the stars have aligned to create the perfect scenario to make me seethe with jealousy by themselves, have they?"

"Ugh. Get over yourself! Not everything is a conspiracy against you. I didn't even know where we were going."

"Why didn't you leave when you got here, then? If you were _so_ unwilling?"

"I didn't want to be rude," she said, the niggling voice in the back of her mind whispering ' _lie'_.

She'd wanted to see him. Just a little.

"And now?" he asked, bending down just the slightest bit so that they were nose to nose, his breath hot on her lips. "Isn't running to the back hallway a bit rude, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that," she said quietly, meeting his gaze, the heat of his eyes boring into hers making her weak in the knees.

"Caroline," he whispered, tangling his fingers with hers, his tone coaxing. "I was a right prick, all right? I should have listened to you."

She had to fight to keep from melting into him, falling for his pretty words and imploring blue eyes.

"But you didn't," she said, her tone as icy as she could force herself to make it.

Klaus stared at her for a moment, clearly aware that she was close to cracking, and she knew she should tear herself away, that she should leave, but somehow she just couldn't make herself walk away again. They were so close, her heart pounding in her chest in reluctant anticipation, and she didn't even flinch as he laid his hand on her waist, his thumb stroking her hipbone through the fabric as he brought her other hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles, holding her eyes with his.

"I've missed you, Caroline," he said quietly.

It just wasn't fair that he still had this effect on her. She'd been away from him for six months, had spent the majority of that time trying to convince herself that she loathed him, and within a minute of being in his presence she just wanted him to touch her, wanted to have his arms around her, to bury her face in his neck and feel _safe_ and _happy_ , and that burning need for him made her unbelievably angry.

"You're...You can't do this to me," she spluttered, taking a step back from him. "I've spent _months_ trying to make myself hate you, and I can't. I know what it looked like, and I understand your reaction to a point, but you should have let me talk instead of jumping to conclusions and calling me a gold-digging tart. I just..."

He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrists, the touch gentle compared to how tense his body was. "Caroline, I'm sorry for what I did and how I made you feel. I promise that I will never speak to you that way again, and that I will never hurt you the way I did. I am a selfish man, and the idea of having your loyalty and your love only for superficial reasons was enormously painful, but I should never have made assumptions the way I did. You are brilliant and beautiful and strong and the best thing that ever happened to me, and you deserve better than the way I conducted myself."

She swallowed. "Okay," she said quietly.

His lips twitched. "Okay?" he repeated, triumph blooming in his eyes. "Okay meaning we can try again."

"Okay meaning I heard what you just said, and I understand the words. Now I need you to understand mine. We're not trying again."

His face went blank, almost unreadable other than the flash of anger and disappointment in his eyes. "All right," he said quietly, biting out the consonants in a way that made her stomach twist. "I'll leave you to your date, then."

She felt an immediate pang of regret as he stepped back, her shoulders shaking as she shivered slightly. In that moment she couldn't help but imagine what it would look like to spend her life with someone who wasn't him, and she just couldn't bring up the image. If she was honest with herself, for the last year of their relationship she'd been certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Klaus. She'd had visions of intimate snuggling in front of a television, of a honeymoon on a beach, of coming home to him cooking for her... It was painful to send him away, to watch him shut down, and the words spilled out of her mouth before she could censor them.

"I want to be with you so much."

He froze, clearly confused, but quickly fell into a familiar standing position, his hands in his pockets in a clear attempt to look relaxed. "Then why did you just tell me no?"

"Because I'm scared. I want you, but I'm afraid you'll hurt me again."

"I won't," he said firmly, the confidence in his voice familiar and reassuring.

"Promise?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and staring at him, looking for any hint of disingenuity, and he smiled slightly, taking a step back towards her and gently pulling her arms away from her chest, squeezing her hands.

"I promise."

"Good," she said quietly, pulling her hands from his to tangle her fingers in his hair, her other hand cupping his stubbled cheek. "I'm still really really angry," she admitted.

"Fair enough," he said quietly.

"I am completely serious when I say that if you do something like this again, I will not take you back. Don't make me regret letting myself fall in love with you, because right now I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, and what you did made me feel like I bought into something that wasn't real."

He stared at her as though he couldn't quite process what she'd just said, and she wasn't sure whether he was concerned that he'd screw up and she'd follow through, or that she'd thought he didn't actually love her.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Oh.

"Yes?" she half-asked, suddenly worried that the feeling wasn't mutual, but her answer came when she was crushed against his chest, his lips capturing hers as his fingers weaved through her hair. She'd missed his taste, his _touch_ , and from the way his arm curled around her waist, the low groan in his throat when she fingered the hem of his shirt, her knuckle brushing against his abs, she knew he had too. The planes of his body felt so _right_ against her curves, the scent of his cologne comforting and familiar, and she couldn't help but feel like everything was falling into place again, that, if they gave it time, everything could go back to the way it was.

She pulled back, her breathing a bit stuttered, and he cupped her cheek, his eyes searching hers. "I love you, Caroline."

He'd said it before, of course, but this was different somehow, the promise thick in the words, and she smiled, slinging her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too."

They stared at each other, her eyes fixed on his lips, swollen and red from her kisses. She suddenly realized that he'd been subtly eyeing the dress for the last few seconds while she drank him in, and she grinned.

Maybe it had been a good idea to wear it after all.

"You like the dress?" she asked with a smirk, and he groaned softly, letting his forehead press against hers as his hands wandered down her back, sliding under the hem of her dress to tug at her thong.

"Tease," he accused, his palm hot against her skin as he cupped her ass, squeezing lightly, and she laughed.

"I didn't know I'd be wearing it for you."

He let out a soft growl, her pussy clenching as his nails dug deliciously into her flesh. "Have you..."

"Not that you have any right to be jealous, since we were broken up, but no," she said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You?"

"No," he admitted, and she couldn't help but feel a swell of satisfaction.

It had been _so long_ since she'd had sex. She'd gotten close to going home with a guy a few times, but had never been able to bring herself to want anyone but him, and knowing that he felt the same...

He was _hers_.

"You have no idea how I've missed you, Caroline. I've fantasized countless times about pushing that pretty dress around your hips and touching you until you're a boneless mess in my arms. Do you remember the last time you were here with me?"

Her cheeks grew hot at the memory and she swallowed, the throbbing between her thighs painful enough that she shifted for friction, and he smirked. "I still come on my palm to the memory of you pushed against this very wall as I took your pretty arse with my cock, the way you moaned as I fucked your pussy with my fingers while I filled you. You make the most delightful sounds when you're aroused, sweetheart, your whimpers and moans so sweet on my ears."

His voice had dropped to a low husky drawl that sent a shiver down her spine, and she grinned, the memory of how good it felt to break at least five different health codes after they'd closed for the night making her pussy clench.

"You'll have to wait," she said firmly, the effect ruined by the breathy quality to her tone, pulling back and smoothing his shirt. "I should let Tyler know that I'm walking out on him."

Klaus gave her a distinctly unimpressed look, and she grinned, leaning to peck him on the cheek and pulling back slightly to nip his ear before speaking again, her voice husky. "I spent the last few months touching myself wishing my fingers were your cock. I couldn't stop thinking of you and the way you touched me. I don't want any distractions."

A groan sounded low in his throat, his grip tightening on her waist. "Caroline..."

"I want you sitting on the desk when I get back to your office," she continued, cutting him off. "I'll show you."

She could feel his eyes on her when she straightened her dress and turned around to go back to her table with Tyler, her thoughts consumed by what would happen when she returned. She couldn't stifle the excitement coursing through her, and though she was a bit hesitant on the emotional side of things, she knew that if she let Klaus go, she'd regret it.

The way he looked at her made her pulse race, and she was far from ready to let go of what he'd done, but she knew that they'd get there eventually.

She walked back to the table where Tyler was sitting, looking irritable, and when she stopped by her chair, he looked up at her with a frown. "That took awhile. I was starting to think you ran out on me."

She winced. "Yeah, so I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short," she said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. "It was nice to spend time with you Tyler, but I don't think this is going to work out."

"What? Why?"

"Dinner's on me," she said firmly, not answering his question. "You can finish up if you want. It's good food, so there's no point in wasting it."

He gave her a look that indicated he thought she was crazy, but she turned and walked to the back of the restaurant without waiting for him to respond, heading straight for Klaus's office, anticipation prickling underneath her skin.

She slipped into his office, the lock clicking behind her, and she licked her lips involuntarily at the sight of Klaus sitting on his cleared desk. He'd taken off his jacket, draping it over his desk chair, and had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, the top few buttons undone to reveal the necklaces she'd always loved to thread through her fingers.

"We're going to do this my way," she said, holding his gaze with hers. "No touching yourself or me until I say so."

He cocked his head to the side, a small smirk spreading on his face before he nodded. "Alright."

"Hands on the desk."

He obeyed, watching her with greedy eyes as she slowly reached to unzip her dress, the tight bodice falling away to reveal her bare breasts. He swallowed, his eyes darkening, hands twitching as though he wanted to reach out, to touch her, but she shook her head, taking a step back. "No touching."

He watched as she shimmied out of the dress, her hips swaying a bit more than strictly necessary, and slid her thong down her legs in a way that gave him a perfect view of her bent over with her ass in the air. His fingers were curled around the edge of the desk when she walked towards him, his knuckles white, and she grinned as she cupped his cheek, bending so that their lips were close enough that just the smallest movement would make them meet.

Klaus leaned forward and Caroline jerked back, grinning. "I said no touching."

"Tease," he growled, and she grinned, letting her hands trail down his chest and slowly unfastening every button on his shirt. She didn't push it off, simply letting it hang to expose his chest, and dragged her palm over his skin, making sure her nails caught his nipple, making him groan. She was tempted to palm him through his jeans just to see what he would do, knowing that he must be almost painfully hard judging by the way he was shifting, and it gave her what was probably too much satisfaction to know that he was that desperate for her.

She backed away instead, walking around his desk to grab his office chair and moving it so that he could see her well but she was out of reach. She sat, getting reasonably comfortable before draping her legs over the arms of the chair, leaving her wide open for him to see. His eyes widened as she let her fingers circle her nipples in lazy strokes, tugging them lightly, and she fought down a smile at how stiff he was, his lips slightly parted as he watched.

He was usually so stoic, his face almost unreadable, and she savored those moments where he let his guard down. "I want to see how hard you are for me," she said, her voice breathy as she shifted in her seat, denying herself the friction that she craved.

His pants and boxer briefs were pushed down in a moment, his cock springing free from the fabric, and his hand immediately went to wrap around his shaft.

"Klaus, I told you no touching," she said, barely restraining a smile.

"Caroline," he growled, and she let herself grin.

"It'll be worth it," she said quietly, letting her fingers wander between her legs to stroke her inner thighs, teasing herself. "I promise."

He swore as he tore his hands away, setting his palms on the desk again and groaning as she slipped two fingers into her pussy, her lips parting slightly as she moaned. "Do you know how often I've done this in the past few months wishing it was you? How often I've dreamed about you and woke up just on the edge of coming?"

"Almost as much as I have, most likely," he said, his voice rough. "I've missed your scent, the lovely faces and delightful little sounds you make when I touch you just the way you like it. I've spent every day coming on my hand to memories of the way you look when you come, how your back arches and your toes curl."

She moaned softly, the tone he was using making her pussy clench, and she let her head loll back to prevent herself from seeing the smirk she could hear in his voice. "You're so beautiful like this, Caroline. I love the way your pretty legs look when they're spread wide for me. You're so wet for me, sweetheart. So desperate."

She looked at him through heavily-lidded eyes as he spoke, his voice curling around the words in a near-irresistible temptation. She wanted him, but she loved that he was willing to play by her rules for now, his knuckles white as he watched her fingerfuck herself, his tongue darting along his lips, cock hard and leaking precum.

"Just watch," she said, lifting her hips to meet the thrusts of her fingers, slipping another inside of her and rubbing her clit with her thumb as her other hand kneaded her breast.

"How could I not?" he muttered, and Caroline wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or himself, but he groaned as he shifted on the desk, clearly desperate for some sort of friction.

"Do you want to touch yourself?" she asked breathlessly.

"I've been doing quite a bit of that over the last few months, Caroline. I want to be buried inside of you, to feel you tight and hot and wet around my cock. I want to paint the backs of your thighs with my come, to see the traces of it dry under the hem of the dress I love so much."

She moaned, her pussy clenching around her fingers, and she was so close... "I want to watch you touch yourself," she said. "I want to see you come on your hand from watching me."

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she watched him wrap his hand around his cock, stroking lazily, his eyes glued to her hand between her thighs. She loved the way he groaned as he watched, the way his hips jerked when he let his thumb brush over the head of his cock, and she felt herself teeter on the edge as she watched, somehow unable to tip over.

"I want you to come around your fingers, sweetheart," he said, his voice low and demanding. "I've missed the way you look when you've tipped over the edge, how your eyes go hazy and your face flushes. I want to watch you, Caroline. Curl your fingers against your g-spot for me."

She didn't bother trying to tell him that _she_ was the one in charge, the lust in his voice making her want to go along with it just to watch his reaction, and she let her fingers brush against the spot that made her breath catch and her body quiver, her hips aching from spreading her legs so far but loving the way he looked at her as she tipped over the edge, her hips rolling against her fingers as she tried to prolong her high.

He came soon after, his hand sticky with his release, and she got up on shaky legs, walking towards him to wrap her fingers around his wrist, bringing his palm up to her mouth and running her tongue slowly along his skin, keeping eye contact as she licked his hand clean. He reversed their positions as soon as she was done, gently nudging her legs apart before dropping to his knees and cupping her ass to bring her soaking center to his mouth. She felt herself go limp as he greedily lapped up her release, the friction against her oversensitive skin making her squirm, and she came again when he flicked his tongue against her clit, giving up on staying upright and lying down on the desk.

He pressed light kisses to her inner thighs as she came down from her high, nipping the sensitive skin, and she felt heavy and sated enough that she didn't want to move for awhile.

"Come home with me?" he mumbled against her skin as he kissed his way up her thighs and abdomen, flicking her pebbled nipple with his tongue, making her moan softly.

"Yeah," she agreed breathlessly. "As long as you make me dinner, since you rudely interrupted mine."

He huffed, and she rolled her eyes, kissing him again. "He meant nothing, okay? You're the one I want," she said before giving him a wicked grin. "Though I wouldn't say no to a reminder about why."

"I never intend to let you go again, sweetheart."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! What did you think? I don't write mutual masturbation often, so it would be great to get some feedback on whether that worked and whether you'd like to see more of it in the future. Hugs!


	65. Save My Soul II

Summary: Sequel to Save My Soul (Chapter 45). Caroline is still acclimating to her new demon powers when she gets ambushed for a soul-destroying ritual. Will Klaus save her in time? (Spoiler: Yes, and then they have sex)

Contains: Dirty talk, light-ish BDSM (for me), vague plot, demon blood as an aphrodisiac, hurt/comfort (?)

* * *

Caroline let her eyes open blearily as the mattress shifted underneath her. "Klaus?" she asked sleepily, reaching out to grab him, only managing to grasp his pillow. She pouted, turning on her side, her head rested in the crook of her arm to watch as Klaus pulled on his jeans, feeling arousal begin to stir in her lower belly. "Why are you putting clothes on?"

He laughed quietly, bending to press a kiss to her forehead, tucking a curl behind her ear as he pulled away, a rare moment of intimacy he only allowed when they were alone. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm being summoned."

She wrinkled her nose, pulling the covers up to her chin. It seemed that people didn't call on him all that often (probably because the demands he made were large enough for him to only be called when the problem was particularly bad). In the first two years with him spent as his mistress, she'd only witnessed a handful of summonings, and she thought she knew the drill, but it wasn't until her first one that she'd realized what a pain in the ass it was.

The Earth they lived on existed in a parallel universe to the one inhabited by humans. In order to respond to a summoning, the demon had to cross the realms before teleporting to wherever the summoner was, doing the deal, and coming back. She and Klaus lived in Chicago, and her first summoning had been mid-fuck at one in the morning and had taken her to Moscow where it was a respectable hour.

She had no idea how the warlock had gotten her name, but she'd had to pretend that she wasn't freezing her ass off in her half-ripped lace negligee when she'd been rudely interrupted. After negotiating a deal that she most definitely got the better end of (never underestimate the power of half-covered breasts), she'd teleported back and fell into bed again, ignoring Klaus's attempts to re-engage her.

It had been a year since then, and she'd still only been summoned about once a month at most (something that she was perfectly fine with), though Klaus had told her a bit ominously that it would change as she became more well-known. Luckily, that hadn't happened yet, which meant that she was free to burrow under the covers until Klaus got back.

"Okay," she said with a yawn before closing her eyes again. "Be nice to your new victim."

"Not sure if I can guarantee that," he said, and she opened her eyes again to glare at him, and he smirked. "See you soon, sweetheart."

She hummed to show she'd heard, tugging his pillow to her side of the bed and dozing off.

When she woke, it to the midmorning sun streaming through the window, and Klaus still wasn't back.

Grumbling to herself, she slid out of bed, stretching with a yawn, and went to the bathroom to shower. She could clean herself with magic, of course, but going through the motions always made her feel much better, and she liked the sensation of it. Klaus walked back inside as she walked out of the bathroom, halfway through brushing her hair. "Morning," she said cheerfully, walking over and pecking him on the lips before moving back to her vanity and continuing to brush her hair out. "How was it?"

"Fine," he said vaguely, and she frowned, turning around to face him as she scrunched her hair between her fingers.

"You don't sound happy."

"The idiot spent an hour wasting my time with a negotiation before finally giving up and saying I could have a favor."

Caroline winced. Klaus's annoyance combined with general favors was never good for the person on the other end. "Well, don't be too hard on him. I'm sure he was desperate for your help if he was willing to make that deal."

"I suppose. He wanted me to kill a man who had tried to steal from his wife."

"Did you?"

"Of course," Klaus said tiredly. "Didn't take long at all."

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, licking her lips as Klaus began to peel off his clothes.

"Going back to bed," he said grumpily.

She grinned, shedding her robe and climbing in with him, giggling as he tugged her on top of him, their lips meeting in lazy, drugging kisses. "I can try to wake you up a little bit more," she said between kisses, her fingertips running down his sides. "Do you want to play?"

He kissed her in response, his hands squeezing her ass roughly, before brushing his thumbs over her hipbones.

They were technically in play all the time, though only for the purposes of rewarding and because the sinful thrill of his need to _own_ made her feel desired and sexy. Punishment only applied when one of them initiated a more serious scene where she had to follow the rules they'd agreed on or face the consequences. It was unconventional but it worked for them, and that was all that mattered.

His hands explored the skin of her hips and the backs of her thighs. She nipped his jaw and he pulled away, eyes glazed, his lips swollen in a way that made her want to tug them between her teeth. "Such a good girl. Have you been waiting for me to return, then?" he said, lazily trailing his fingertip up and down her hip, making goosebumps prickle on her skin, a shiver running down her spine. She inwardly rolled her eyes, knowing he was very aware that she'd done nothing of the sort, and that she was forbidden to lie to him when they were playing.

"No, Master. I just wanted to cheer you up," she said, nuzzling his jaw and relaxing against him as he set a possessive hand on her hip. She stretched languidly, her arms moving forward like a cat, her hair tumbling across his chest as she arched her back before she slumped on top of him.

"Hmm...I like the sound of that."

She pressed kisses along his collarbone, her tongue just beginning to trace the feather tattooed on his shoulder when she felt the slightly nauseating tug on her stomach that indicated she was being summoned, and she wriggled out of his arms. "I'm being summoned," she said grumpily in response to the flash of warning in his eyes. "I'll wake you up when I get back."

He sighed, allowing her to disentangle herself and sitting up so that she could kiss him, and she felt his eyes on her as she dressed.

"Be safe, sweetheart," he said.

"I will," she assured him, leaning in for one last kiss before she disappeared.

She frowned one the spell pulled her to the surface, taking in her familiar surroundings. "Hello, Demon."

She whirled around to face her mother, who was standing there with her entire coven behind her. "Mom?"

"You're not my daughter," Liz said calmly. "You corrupted her, making her succumb to the darkness. Her soul is fighting inside of you, and we'll help her."

"What?" Caroline snapped. "What are you talking about? I'm me, Mom."

"I'm going to bring her back," Liz repeated, and Caroline felt her heart leap to her throat, her body forced to freeze as the witches started chanting.

"What are you doing?" Caroline gasped out before she felt her vocal chords freeze as she was rendered immobile.

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was the sensation of Liz's fingers caressing her cheek.

When she woke, her back was against hard stone, arms and legs aching from the harsh chains cutting into her wrists and ankles. She began to struggle, trying to summon her powers to break free, but she was trapped. She felt like her skin was burning off, pain tearing through her lungs with every breath, and tears pricked her eyes, her vision swimming when she tried to open them.

She heard a mingling of voices she recognized chanting around her, and it took a few seconds for her to mentally translate before her blood went cold as she realized what ritual they were performing.

" _Spirits assist me in this exorcism..."_

"Stop," she gasped, the word coming out as a shaking breath rather than an audible plead, and she began to thrash in the chains, desperately trying to break free, unwilling to let her soul be torn from her body, to disappear before they realized their mistake, that all their spell had left behind was a lifeless husk.

She felt her skin sizzle, pain shooting through every inch of her, and she screamed, her back arching from the pain. Her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists, and all she could hear was the mingled voices of the people she used to love chanting.

All of a sudden it stopped, a chorus of screams filling the air for a few seconds before it went completely silent, and she hesitantly opened her eyes to see Klaus at the edge of the pentagram, the bodies of what had been her coven years ago scattered at his feet.

"Caroline!"

Her breathing was still ripping through her lungs as she turned to see Bonnie rush over to her, waving her hands to break the chains and helping her up before hugging her tightly, making Caroline gasp in pain. "I'm so sorry," she said, jerking back and biting her lip as she looked Caroline up and down. "God, you look terrible. I had no idea what they were going to do."

"How did you-"

"They put up a ward against demons coming in unless they were summoned, so I had to summon your...well, _him_ ," Bonnie said, waving her hand vaguely in Klaus's direction.

Caroline laughed at Bonnie's clear discomfort with Klaus, but it made her throat hurt, and her laugh turned into a cough. Klaus was at her side immediately, his arm around her waist to steady her.

"They must have done quite the ritual for you to sustain these kinds of injuries," Klaus said quietly, gently putting his hand on her upper arm and jerking back when she hissed in pain.

"Exorcism," Caroline said, too exhausted to give more of an explanation, and his face darkened, a wind swirling around him that didn't seem remotely natural, and his eyes glowed a dark shade of red.

"I should have made them suffer," he said, so quietly that she barely heard it. "Killing them quickly was a gift."

"Klaus," she whispered, shaking her head slightly, and he gritted his teeth.

"You gave them your love, your _loyalty_ , and they betrayed you. They tried to destroy your soul."

"I know," she said quietly. "But-"

His eyes flashed, and he pulled her against his chest, though his grip was gentle. "Perhaps you've forgotten sweetheart, but your soul is _mine_. They tried to destroy what belongs to _me_ , and _I_ decide how to deal with them."

"You dealt with them already," she muttered, and he scoffed.

"You know as well as I do that by attempting to damage what is mine they initiated a war, and I killed them in retaliation in _my_ domain. Their souls belong to me."

"Don't hurt them," she said, her voice still slightly rough even as breathing became easier.

"We'll talk later once you're well," he said, tenderly tucking a curl behind her ear and pressing a kiss to her forehead, and she let her eyes close, his presence warm and comforting around her body.

Her eyes flew open again when Bonnie cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, um...I'm just going to head back to my place. Caroline, you're obviously always welcome to visit. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Caroline said, gently disentangling herself from Klaus to give Bonnie another hug. "I promise I'll come more often."

"Good!" Bonnie said with a small smile, and Caroline smiled back before she found herself back in her and Klaus's bedroom.

"Strip and lie down."

"Yes, Master," she said sarcastically, and his lips quirked, his eyes glittering.

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart. I simply must inspect your injuries."

A shiver ran down her spine at the way he was looking at her. She'd never felt _less_ desirable, her body scraped and smeared with dirt, but he always looked at her like he could never get enough.

She unbuttoned her shorts, letting them fall and wincing as she stood back up. Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Tell me if something hurts, sweetheart," he said quietly, walking to her and ripping the sleeves of her blouse gently so it would fall away without her having to move. "I don't want you to feel any pain."

"Okay," she said, shifting when his fingers brushed softly against her skin as he removed her bra and boyshorts. He lifted her on the bed, setting her down onto the soft pillows and gathering her hair to the side so that he could see the burns and raw wounds on her body.

"Well, they're not as severe as I thought they'd be," he said, relief evident as he bent over her. She stared at him warily as he ran a nail across his wrist, blood blooming from the wound. "Drink."

Demon blood had healing properties that only got more potent with age. She was still young, her body still vulnerable, but Klaus's was very powerful. They'd blood-shared before, usually using it as an aphrodisiac, the heady taste making her body heat with arousal. She wasn't sure how comfortable she'd be if she was hopelessly aroused but unable to move.

"Drink for me, sweetheart," he repeated, holding his wrist closer to her, the tone of his voice indicating that it wasn't a request and promising a reward or two down the line when they were playing if she obeyed. She met his gaze as she deliberately ran the tip of her tongue over the cut, trying not to smirk at the way his eyes darkened with lust.

Her nipples tightened as the cure took effect, a throbbing ache gathering between her thighs, and she took a shaky breath as she felt a warm prickle on her skin as her wounds closed, her skin still slightly raw and sensitive. His fingers were light as they brushed against her, and she shifted, her body oversensitive and quivering in anticipation.

Still though, even as she ached for him, she was also tired from the interrupted ritual, and he was watching her with perceptive eyes as she yawned. "Sleep," he whispered, running his hands through her hair, and she shifted reluctantly, her skin prickling with need despite her exhaustion.

"Touch me," she mumbled. "I need you."

"You're too injured, sweetheart."

"I'm fine, though. Everything's healed over. Please touch me, Master..."

His eyes darkened with lust and he swallowed, clearly tempted before restraining himself. "Not now. You need to rest," he said, his tone firm, and she made a soft sound of annoyance before closing her eyes.

"Fine."

She felt the bed dip as he climbed in with her, her body rising off the mattress so that he could move the covers without disturbing her, gently setting her back down on the mattress before pulling the soft sheets over them and pulling her to his chest. She shifted against him, trying to get comfortable. "I thought archdemons didn't cuddle," she muttered.

He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, gently threading her hair between his fingers. "You nearly had your soul destroyed today," he whispered. "I need to hold you, to know you're all right."

"I'm fine."

"Now you are. If I'd been delayed even a few more seconds..." he trailed off, and she pulled back to look at him.

"But you got there in time, and that's what matters, I'm still here," she said, her nipples still aching as they brushed against his chest, and she whimpered as his palm glided down her spine.

"And I'm glad for that," he said quietly. "Be a good girl and sleep for me. I promise you won't regret it when you wake."

She snuggled against him, letting her eyes close and her body relax, his touch giving her a sense of security that she needed.

She woke feeling energized and _alive_ , the lingering effects of the blood still present on her skin. Klaus still sleeping beside her, his arms tightly holding her, breathing even. She closed her eyes and summoned her magic to clean herself of the dirt and sweat from the ritual, wishing she had time for a shower but knowing that she had no chance of wriggling out of Klaus's arms without waking him.

She hooked a leg around his waist, brushing her nose against his jaw before pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to his neck, flicks of tongue against the hollow of his throat making him groan as he stirred, his cock rapidly hardening against her thigh. "Good morning," she said softly, nipping the skin of his neck.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep, and she nodded.

"I think the blood's still in my system, though," she said, moaning as he trailed a finger up her inner thigh in response before tracing her already slick entrance.

He hummed in satisfaction as she lifted her hips lightly to encourage him, sinking a finger inside of her and hooking it against her walls, his nail scraping pleasurably against the sensitive skin. "I do love how flushed you get when you're wet, sweetheart," he mumbled between light kisses to her lips and cheeks. "The taste of your skin is addictive, sweetheart. Almost as lovely as your arousal on my tongue."

She smiled, catching his lips in another kiss and moaning into his mouth as he slipped in another finger, her hips rolling against his hand, seeking more friction. His tongue was light and teasing against the roof of her mouth and the back of her teeth, his cock hard and hot against her thigh, and she shifted as she clenched around him pressing herself as close to him as possible, every inch of her craving contact.

She whimpered at the loss of contact when he pulled his hand away, his palm sliding up her stomach before he squeezed her breast, his slick fingers against her nipple making it pebble in the cool air. "You like that, sweetheart?"

She nodded, watching him with greedy eyes as he shifted to drag the tip of his tongue over her nipple, licking her arousal away. He watched her as he did it, catching every movement of her face before closing his lips and sucking lightly, making her hips jerk, her center achingly empty. "That feels so good," she breathed, her hands gripping the sheets in an attempt not to tangle her fingers in his hair, and he hummed in satisfaction when she whimpered after a scrape of his teeth against the sensitive skin.

He pulled back to drag his tongue up the valley between her breasts, his other hand wandering between her legs for just a quick stroke of her entrance before he repeated the movements, the slow flicks of his tongue against her oversensitive skin making her squirm underneath him.

"You were such a good girl for me," he whispered before tugging her nipple between his teeth. "So patient. I know how much your body craved my touch."

He dropped kisses on her skin up to her neck, nipping her jaw, his stubble scraping pleasurably against her skin. She spread her legs invitingly when she felt his knuckles brush against her inner thigh, a low groan rumbling in his throat as he stroked himself before she felt his cock slide against her wet folds.

She lifted her hips, tugging at the sheets. "More, please," she breathed.

"More?" he asked, and she could hear the smugness in his voice that always seemed to appear when she let her desire for him show. She could feel his eyes on her as he filled her almost too slowly, every inch of her craving for him to _take_ her.

"Yes," she hissed.

He bent to kiss her softly, frustratingly still inside her, and pulled back to rub one of her curls between his fingers. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart. You were such a good girl for me. I want to reward you."

"I want you to fuck me."

"How?" he asked with a smirk, and she wrapped her legs around him in response, arching her back to crush her breasts against his chest.

"Hard and fast. And talk to me."

He grinned, one hand tangling in her hair to expose her neck to nips of his teeth and open-mouthed sucking kisses as he began to move, filling her hard and fast, cupping her ass and lifting it to find the _perfect_ angle. "I know you love it when I talk to you," he whispered, his voice husky and thick with want, and she whimpered as he nipped her earlobe. "I love telling you all the things I want to do to you, all the ways I want to claim you. From the moment I saw you I knew that I wanted you to be _mine._ I wanted to bind your wrists with my torn sheets and take you until you screamed my name. Every night after you returned to your room I'd touch myself to visions of you with your legs in the air as you tore at my sheets. I wanted to see your lips wrapped around my cock, to hear you moan for me as I buried my face between your thighs and licked your pussy until you came on my tongue. Taking you in reality was even better than my fantasies..."

He changed the angle slightly so that he hit her g-spot with every thrust, his nails digging into the flesh of her ass, the stings of pain turning to an intense heat that made her clench around him.

"I savor every moan that passes between your lips. I'm greedy for them. I love watching you as you writhe beneath me, and I can assure you that I'll never let you forget what it feels like for my cock to fill you."

"Klaus," she whined as he moved faster, and squeaked at the sharp slap to her ass. "Master," she amended, moaning at the affectionate nip to her jaw she got in return. "Please... I need..."

"You need?" he prompted, his voice husky with his own lust, and her back arched as he slipped a hand between them to rub her clit. "You like that, sweetheart?"

She nodded, only able to manage a strangled moan in return, and she tipped over the edge with a cry, her eyes shut tightly as Klaus expertly dragged it out with nimble fingers and drugging kisses.

A few hours later Caroline was nuzzling his neck as he lazily circled her entrance with a finger, occasionally sliding it in to brush against her sensitive walls before returning to light brushes against her oversensitive skin, and he spoke after she let out another breathy moan. "They'll pay for touching what's mine," he said ominously, his voice low and smooth.

"Klaus, don't-"

"Their souls are mine, Caroline," he said quietly. "I'll do with them what I wish, though I could be persuaded to lighten the sentence in exchange for a small favor or two."

She scoffed, pushing herself up to lean over him, her hair brushing against his cheeks. "What kind of favor?"

"I'll make you a deal."

She smirked, leaning down to press her lips to his. "I'm listening..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! Did the smut work? Was the transition smooth?

Hugs! :D


	66. Headmistress Forbes

Summary: When Klaus's niece is found wandering around the castle at night, Headmistress Forbes is not pleased, especially when it becomes clear that Hope was just angling to have a parent-teacher conference...

Contains: Almost sex. Implied BDSM relationship. Dirty talk. This was written pre-finale in response to three or four people messaging me telling me I was about to get a canon hogwarts au...

* * *

"Look who I found wandering around the halls," Enzo said tiredly as he walked into Caroline's office, his hand on Hope's shoulder, steering her through the door.

Caroline fought down a yawn, knowing she needed to stay stern. "Sit," she said with a thin-lipped smile, and Hope sat, looking entirely too pleased with herself. Caroline resisted the urge to groan, subtly checking the time on the clock on the far wall. "Mind telling me why you were up past midnight?"

Hope shrugged, picking non-existent dirt out from under her manicured fingernails.

"Mmkay," Caroline said, not bothering to push further. Hope was impossible to crack unless she felt like talking, and Caroline liked her sleep. "Twenty-five points from Wampus and two days of detention with Professor St. Claire. Can you walk her back, Enzo?"

"Sure, gorgeous."

"What? No parent-teacher conference?" Hope asked, sounding almost disappointed, and Caroline snorted.

"Oh, is that what this is about?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll make sure to have Professor Lockwood write him a letter detailing all my recommendations for disciplinary action," Caroline said dryly. "Go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"I'll have Madam Gilbert send down a sleeping potion for you."

Once Hope had been herded out of her office by Enzo, Caroline sent Tyler a patronus message and tumbled back into bed. She needed to be rested for when Klaus inevitably decided to ask for clarification on his niece's misdeeds.

XXX

"I got the strangest letter this morning."

Caroline looked up from her cereal and that quarter's issue of _Journal of Arithmatic Achievements_ to see Klaus in the doorway with his trademark smirk. He was in his normal hit wizard robes, the ones that clung to his lean chest like a second skin, and she wasn't subtle about drinking him in, knowing that he was doing the same. She licked her lips to get the last dregs of milk still clinging to them before standing up. "Oh, did you?"

"Yes. I was in the middle of an assignment, actually," he said gruffly, eyeing her in a way that told her that he wasn't really that upset about his assignment being interrupted.

"Well, maybe if you got your niece to behave herself..."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't get to visit you, would I?"

His tone was pointed, almost resentful, and she let out a sharp breath, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know the rules, Klaus. I can't have any conflicts of interest."

"All it would mean was that you couldn't have any direct influence on her grades or punishments. You'd just have to appoint someone," he said, walking towards her, and she allowed him to back her up against the desk, slinging her arms around his neck and unable to restrain a grin as his palms settled naturally on her hips.

She hummed in contentment as he bent to press light kisses to her neck, tipping her head to the side and gasping as his hand drifted down to rub the hem of her tweed pencil skirt between his fingers. "How would it be any different than it is now?" he murmured against her skin, nipping lightly after the last word.

"Klaus, I can't," she said, though she felt her resolve crumbling even as she spoke. "If people found out-"

"We'll keep it a secret, then," he said, letting a finger trail down her side, sending a shiver down her spine. "It'll be even easier when I come to guest-teach the Defense unit on dueling."

She had to admit to herself that the idea was tempting. Secret rendezvous in the corridors at night, stolen looks, the brush of his hand against her inner thigh under the staff table...

"Klaus," she breathed, and he scraped his teeth down her neck. "It's against the rules."

"Since when have you cared about rules, Caroline?" he asked, mild exasperation bleeding into his voice. "If I recall correctly, you weren't all that concerned all those years ago when we were on Prefect patrol together, hmm?"

"That was different. I'm a teacher now. Headmistress."

She heard him chuckle, was pretty sure he was about to make a terrible and filthy joke about what the title 'headmistress' could apply to, but he restrained himself, simply squeezing her waist as he bent to nip her ear. "You don't want me to push you up against the wall of a secret passageway and have my way with you? I do love the little sounds you make when you're trying desperately to keep quiet."

Her breath caught when he began to push the hem of her skirt up her thighs, and she couldn't find any motivation to stop him, finding herself spreading her legs a bit wider. "Klaus, I-"

"And there's the Caroline I remember. The one who let me tonguefuck her in the abandoned Charms classroom before our final exams until she _screamed_. Such a naughty thing, weren't you?"

"Klaus," she moaned as he let his fingertips trail up her inner thigh, her forehead dropping against his shoulder. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Still a naughty little thing, then," he said, and she could hear the smirk. "Do you need me to punish you, sweetheart? Should I bend you over your desk and remind you who you answer to? Taking points won't work anymore, of course, but I do recall you not minding when I was Head Boy and painted your pretty arse with my hand as you counted..."

She squirmed as he pushed her skirt up all the way, his finger dipping under the string of her thong to pull the lace against her pussy. "Oh yes, I've been so naughty," she said, going for sarcastic but the effect was ruined by a moan as he pressed his fingers against her clit through the fabric.

"Now, that is what I like to hear, sweetheart. Turn around, hands on the desk. Do you remember your safeword from a decade ago?"

She bit her lip, considering her options, before turning around on wobbly legs, setting her palms on the polished wooden surface. "Yes. Do you?"

"I could never forget a moment of my time with you, Caroline. Count each one for me. If you miscount we'll start over."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I kept forgetting to transfer fics from my tumblr to ffnet (I still have to move my valentine's day fic over from Ao3)! You can stay much more up to date if you follow me there (thetourguidebarbie).


	67. Discretion

Summary: Caroline doesn't have time for a relationship because of her busy schedule, so she goes to a BDSM club to find a play partner, and once they start meeting every week she starts falling for him, but does he feel the same?

Contains: Dominant/submissive relationship, implied spanking, coming on someone's body, exhibitionism, Caroline posing for Klaus's art.

* * *

"Look, I promise they're discrete," Katherine said for the fifth time as they walked up to the nondescript building. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Caroline nodded, her heart still racing. She'd been to clubs before, especially before her start-up got off the ground, but she'd been nervous about turning up anywhere scandalous after making the 'Thirty Under Thirty' list twice in a row. She'd gone on a few dates, had a few casual flings, but she'd never felt invested enough to reveal the kind of release she preferred. She was getting frustrated though, her need for stress relief and that sensation of freedom and relaxation getting to the point where she was craving it more intensely than she was comfortable with.

She was distracted enough that she finally allowed herself to give into temptation and check out the club her best friend frequented. They were having some sort of singles mixer for people who were looking for play partners, and Katherine had managed to convince her to take a chance.

She read the waiver and rules carefully as Katherine hovered by her, chatting with one of the men by the door. They were pretty standard since it was just a mixer, and after signing it and putting her phone and belongings in a small locker (they apparently really did take discretion seriously), she followed Katherine into the front room, the sound of overlapping conversations and the clinking of glasses filling her ears.

"Dom, sub, or switch?" the man at the front asked kindly. He was clearly security, his blonde hair and muscled build giving that much away, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sub," she said, accepting the blue velvet ribbon from him and slipping it around her wrist. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Have fun!"

She gave him a small smile, her heart pounding as she walked inside. Katherine didn't follow her, and she turned to glance at her friend. "Mixer is only for people who are looking," she said, sounding uncharacteristically apologetic. "He wouldn't like it."

Caroline nodded. She'd met Katherine's Dom a few times, and at the beginning she hadn't liked him at all. He wore well-cut suits with pocket squares and didn't have a sense of humor and took himself _way_ too seriously, but the way he looked at Katherine when she talked made Caroline more willing to overlook his less desirable attributes.

It would have been nice to have Katherine around to break the ice, but Caroline knew that it was probably something she should be doing herself.

"No worries! See you later."

Katherine gave her a hug and left, and Caroline squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She was a strong, successful woman. She knew what she wanted. She could do this.

People were a lot friendlier than she expected, and she found herself actually having fun, the nervous thumps of her heart slowing down. Less than half an hour later she was comfortably chatting with a man who told her to call him 'Paul' (who she recognized as Stefan Salvatore, the son of an energy industry tycoon), and though she had a feeling their chemistry wouldn't be great, he seemed nice.

"So, no offense, but I don't think we'd be a great match," he said when there was a lull, and Caroline laughed.

"No offense, but I don't think so either."

He gave her an easy grin before gesturing to a group of people nearby. "Can I introduce you to someone?"

"Sure."

"Klaus," he said, turning to a man nearby and poking him lightly in the arm.

"What, mate?"

His voice was smooth and accented, sending a light shiver of anticipation down her spine, and when he turned to look at her and their eyes connected she could _feel_ deep in her bones that he was what she was looking for. Every slight movement of his body bled a delicious sort of danger, the kind that took her breath away and made her blood rush in her veins. "Hi," she said quietly.

He gave her a dimpled smile, his stubble catching the low light, eyes darkening as he looked her over. She flushed, shifting a bit, and he took a step closer, holding out a hand, a red ribbon fastened around his wrist. "Hello, love. I'm Klaus, and you are?"

She fought down a smile. Klaus? Seriously?! What kind of name was that? Clearly not his street name.

"I'm Caroline," she said, momentarily forgetting that she was using a cover name, but something about Klaus made her feel safe enough to disclose it.

Still, she knew she should probably be a bit more careful, no matter how intensely Katherine vouched for the club and everyone in it.

"How do you do?" he asked quietly, bringing her knuckles to his mouth and brushing them with his lips, and this time she wasn't able to suppress her smile.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"Lovely, now that I've met you."

"Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?"

"I suppose," he said with an easy dimpled smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Not one for pretty words, then?"

"I like them fine, but I want to get to know people rather than their attempts at Prince Charming personas," she said teasingly, and he cocked his head to the side, seeming to observe her for a moment before he took a step closer, his heat cloaking her, and her tongue darted over her lip without her realizing it until his eyes darkened.

"I'm not exactly the Prince Charming type, but I assure you that this isn't a facade that I'm putting on for you."

She was distracted by the light scent of his cologne, the way she could feel his body just an inch away without any real touch, and she found her nipples pebbling just from anticipation, heat stirring in her lower belly. "Okay," she said softly, and he smiled, letting a single fingertip trail down her arm, leaving goosebumps prickling on her skin.

"Would you like to play, Caroline?"

The word 'play' had always sounded a bit juvenile to her, but the way it fell off of his tongue made a heat build in her cheeks and chest, an ache beginning to build between her thighs. She swallowed.

"I would be willing to play in a private room with a dungeon monitor present," Caroline said, watching him carefully to gauge his reaction, and he gave her a dimpled smile.

"Excellent. Do you have anyone you'd feel particularly comfortable with?"

"I don't really know anyone here."

"All right. Let me find someone."

He strode purposefully over to a man by the door, and she watched as they spoke. She expected Klaus to wave her over, but instead he walked over to her and pressed his hand to the small of her back. He glanced at her as though checking to see whether she was all right with the touch before steering her down the hall, the heat of his palm burning through the thin fabric of her blouse.

"What's your safeword, sweetheart?" he murmured as the dungeon monitor opened the room for them, the low tone of his voice as the endearment rolled off his tongue sending a shiver down her spine.

"Pomegranate."

His lips twisted into a smirk as he glanced at the dungeon monitor, who had shut the door behind them and was sitting by it, not facing them, but tense enough that she knew that he would make sure nothing bad happened. Still, she felt oddly safe with Klaus, especially considering he was someone who she'd barely met. It felt natural.

 _Right._

She glanced around the room, noting the large squishy-looking couches and polished tables, and was brought back to the moment by Klaus's hand resting possessively on her hip. "I'd like to paint your pretty arse red with my palm first," he whispered, coming up to press his chest against her back, his arm looping around her waist to fiddle with the button of her jeans. "Would you like that?"

She swallowed. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Do you want me to take you afterwards? Get you all lovely and wet and make you come around my cock? Or would you rather I left you wet and wanting, craving my touch?"

She knew he was asking whether it was okay to have sex with her, and she considered for a moment, glancing at the dungeon monitor.

"You can say no, sweetheart. I won't be offended," he whispered, his finger trailing across the skin of her waist, making her shiver. "Should you choose to, however, I promise that you'll be safe with me."

"Yes," she said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," he whispered, pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss to her neck before nimbly undoing the top button of her jeans. "I want you to strip for me. Slowly. Once you're done, fold your clothes on the couch and bend over the table for me. Legs spread."

There was a sureness to his voice that made her core clench, her breath catching, and she was about to respond before realizing he'd never given her instructions on what to call him. "What title do you want me to use?" she asked quietly, turning around to face him.

His lips were twisted into a smirk, and she felt her skin heat at the way he was looking at her, as though she was the most beautiful, desirable woman he'd ever seen. "You may address me as 'sir'," he said quietly. "For now."

 _For now_? She frowned, about to ask for clarification, but he shook his head with a small smile.

"If you decide you'd like to be mine, I prefer 'Master'. For now however, I do believe I told you to strip."

The clear warning in his voice made her stiffen, her pussy clenching. It had been _way_ too long since she'd had this sort of release, since she'd been able to _let go_...

"Yes, sir," she said, her fingers already hovering by the zipper of her dress, and when she met his eyes again, she was already sure he was who she wanted.

She hoped he felt the same.

XXX

Caroline swore colorfully under her breath, watching the numbers to the ground floor of her office building fall frustratingly slowly as the elevator descended. She switched her purse from one shoulder from the other for the fifth time and tried not to send filthy looks at the nine-to-fivers that were getting on the elevator on what felt like every single floor, slowing her down more.

She was late. Very, _very_ late.

She was usually out of the office by four on days she met with Klaus, but she'd lost track of time working on a new project. For the past ten months, she drove to an apartment they both chipped in for every Monday and Thursday after she left work, changed out of her day clothes, and set up the toys the way he preferred before curling up on the bed and reading or watching Netflix while she waited for him.

She liked the routine of it and she knew he appreciated that she followed his instructions down to the last detail.

Unfortunately, being late was one of Klaus's pet peeves (and one of hers), and she knew that if he was there when she got there she would be in trouble. He sometimes worked late or got caught up in a painting, but then he'd bring back some chocolate from the specialty place next to his gallery or let her pick what they'd do for the night (within reason). He hadn't texted her though, which meant he was probably there already.

Traffic seemed to move at an unnaturally slow pace, and when she finally pulled up to the apartment building, she was a full two hours behind schedule. She was breathing hard by the time she made it up the two flights of stairs to their apartment, and when she opened the door she winced when she saw Klaus in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, mouth set in a hard line.

"You're late," he said, his voice soft, dangerous, and Caroline tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was working," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"What was that?"

"I was working," she repeated, looking up at him through her eyelashes, hoping he wouldn't be too harsh. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You know the rules, sweetheart. I won't punish you for being late because of unavoidable work," he said softly, reaching to cup her cheek.

"Yes, Master."

Her heart was pounding even as her shoulders relaxed. It hadn't exactly been _unavoidable,_ but it looked like she might get away with it.

"I wonder then, if you know the rules why were you so hesitant to tell me?"

She inwardly winced. Or not.

"I lost track of time," she admitted, knowing that honestly was always the best policy with Klaus. He always seemed to be able to tell when she was lying.

He made a soft hum to show he'd heard, gently lifting her chin to ensure that she would meet his eyes. "I see, and you were hoping I wouldn't probe any further? Wouldn't detect your attempt to lie by omission?"

"Master, I—"

"You know that I don't like it when you lie, Caroline."

Shit. Full name. Not good.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"And you've been such a good girl for the past few weeks, too..."

She stayed quiet, eyeing him as he seemed to consider what to do. She hated silences like this, and she knew he was completely aware how hard it was for her not to break it.

"I think we've learned that you like spanking a bit too much for it to be a real punishment," he muttered, his arm looping around her waist to pull her close, hand settling on her ass, pinching the flesh lightly, and she felt her core clench. "What were you doing at work so late?"

"Finishing up a coding project," she said, leaning into him and laying her cheek against his shoulder, her body relaxing into his despite knowing that she was about to receive a punishment. She liked the feel of his arms around her, the steadiness of his lean body against hers.

"And it came before your responsibility to me? Perhaps you need a reminder of who you answer to. You belong to me, Caroline."

"I know, Master."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Master."

"And yet you forgot about your Master and stayed at the office."

"I-"

"I think your pretty mouth would be better put to use on my cock than empty apologies. Don't you, sweetheart?" he interrupted, his voice hard, and she pulled back, watching as he pulled off his henley and dropped it the the floor, his falling back against his chest.

"Yes, Master."

"Strip and get on your knees for me."

She obeyed, shrugging off her blazer and tugging off her shirt, enjoying the way his eyes darkened as her skin was revealed but not daring to tease him by slowing down. They'd been playing long enough that she could read him easily, and she could tell that he wasn't in the mood for delayed gratification (and to be honest, neither was she).

Once her clothes were off she dropped to her knees, crawling to close the few feet between them and settling between his legs. "Master, may I—"

"No talking until I allow it," he ordered, though his voice wasn't as hard as it had been before, his hands reaching down to play with her hair. "I want every bit of your attention focused on pleasing me, sweetheart. Perhaps it'll help you concentrate, as you couldn't quite manage it earlier."

She felt her cheeks heat. She had only broken the rules twice before. Klaus was very good at being clear about exactly what he wanted from her, and she liked the pride in his eyes when she executed his instructions perfectly to the very last detail. As a result, she hadn't been punished often enough to know what the possibilities were beyond a few harsh swats and some orgasm denial. The 'no talking' punishment was unexpected, but she knew there had to be more to it.

She unfastened his jeans and pushed them down with his boxer-briefs, stroking him firmly and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of him. He tracked every movement she made with dark eyes as she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked lightly before taking him in further, peering up at him through her eyelashes.

He leaned back slightly against the couch cushion, his fingers fiddling with her hair as she began to build him up. Over the last almost-year, she'd learned gotten to know his tells, had paid careful attention when she ran her hands and tongue over his skin to catalogue exactly the way he liked her to touch him, and she was pleased when he swore under his breath as she flicked her tongue against the underside of the head of his cock, his hips jerking just the way she'd expected.

"It's a pity, really. I wanted to paint you today," he said softly, his eyes opening to look down at her, and she ran her teeth lightly across his shaft when he met her eyes, making him groan. "I have a new exhibition I'm working on, and you've been such a lovely muse. I know how much you like it. You were late enough that I don't think we have time. Perhaps I'll sketch you instead."

She hummed around him, sucking hard, her cheeks hollowing. She liked posing for him, seeing the frank appreciation in his eyes when he put the lines of her body onto paper or canvas. There was an aspect of anticipation for what would happen afterwards that made it hot, but once she'd gotten over the initial discomfort with him concentrating on every individual part of her body, she loved the heat in his eyes more, the way he worshipped her body with every glance, every stroke of brush or pen to paper. "I think I will," he murmured, tugging her hair lightly. "I want to see you all spread out for me while I capture the picture on paper. I'll mark your lovely breasts with my come before we start. I do like the look of it on your skin, and I'd like even more to immortalize it on canvas."

Heat was building between her thighs, her lower belly aching from the way he watched as she swallowed around the head of his cock, her hand moving up to cup his balls, finger brushing just under the base of him just the way he liked it.

"Fuck, sweetheart..." he muttered, his eyes closing, body relaxing back into the chair, and she moaned around him when his fingers wound more firmly through her hair, tugging the strands lightly. "I've waited all day for your pretty mouth on my cock, Caroline. Imagine my displeasure when I walked through the door and didn't find you on the bed as I'd expected. You'll make it up to me, I hope. Suck harder."

The tone of his voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, her thighs growing slick with her arousal, and she moved faster, stroking the base of his cock in time with the movements of her mouth, her other hand fondling his balls. He bit out her name under his breath as his hips jerked, and he tugged her hair harshly. She took the hint, pulling away but continuing to stroke him until he came on her breasts. "Good girl," he muttered as she tucked him back into his pants and settled back on her knees, waiting for the next order. Her pussy was aching, and she rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction. Though she knew it was almost ridiculous to think that he'd believe that giving him head (which she did anyway) and not talking during it (which was pretty hard with his cock in her mouth anyway) was a reasonable punishment, she hoped that she could get over whatever it was soon so that he'd let her come. She doubted it, though. The sketching screamed orgasm denial of some kind, and she had no doubt he was going to stretch it out until she begged.

He stood, offering her a hand to pull her up and pressing his palm to the small of her back as he guided her towards the chaise in the corner, gently pressing her down onto the cushions, his hand warm on her skin.

"Lie back on the chaise for me, sweetheart."

She could feel his come drying on her breasts, and she didn't miss the way his tongue darted across his lips as he gently pushed her legs apart and set her hand between them. "I want you to lie here with your legs spread for me and fuck yourself with your fingers. Slowly. If you come, I will not be happy."

She nodded, mindful that he hadn't said she could talk yet, and he smiled, smoothing her hair back from her face. "You're doing so well, sweetheart. Now, are you comfortable? You'll be in this position for quite awhile, and I'd hate to have to ruin a sketch because you couldn't sit still like a good girl."

His voice was silky and low, her body shivering as he brushed a knuckle down her cheek. She nodded and he bent to press a kiss to her forehead before moving back to sit on the couch facing her, pulling out his sketchbook. "I love you like this, sweetheart. All spread wide for me with your fingers buried in your pussy. I cannot tell you how much I look forward to our little meetings. I think about you often, you know. I imagine you just like this, slick and wanting and waiting for me to allow you to find release."

She watched as he got up and pulled a sketchbook out of his bag with a pencil, settling on the couch across from her and flipping it open, licking his lips before putting the pencil to paper.

"Caroline, I do believe I told you to fuck yourself with your fingers. I want to capture that pretty flush that creeps up your cheeks when you know I'm watching."

His words sent a shiver down her spine, her nipples pebbling. She had never been much of an exhibitionist, but Klaus had asked her to touch herself for him more than a few times. He liked to watch, and there was an aspect of knowing that he was drinking her in with his eyes and cataloguing every movement that made her a little nervous. That bit of discomfort of doing something for him that she felt self-conscious about and still seeing him hard for her, looking at her like she was a dessert that he desperately wanted to sink his teeth into was the aspect of it that made her wet. He knew that, and it was clear he planned to take advantage.

"How does it feel to be on display like this for me, sweetheart? I have so many things I want to do with you, so many things I want to try. I want to see your cheeks flush and your eyes go dark with lust while I tell you all the things I've imagined, all my filthiest desires that I come on my hand to on days when you're otherwise occupied."

Her breath caught at his words, and the punishment suddenly made sense. He was going to tell her every single thing he wanted without interruption, to watch her squirm as she kept her fingers curled inside of her but forbidden from coming, from moving.

She had no doubt he had more creative punishments in mind if she moved too much.

He was carefully dragging the pencil across the paper, and she saw the bulge in his jeans growing as she curled her fingers against her walls, moaning softly. "I love the pretty sounds you make for me, Caroline," he whispered, his pencil skating across the page as he shifted on the couch. "I'd love to take you in the middle of a crowd, have you bury your face in my neck while I fuck you under one of your lovely little dresses, hoping no one else will hear you moan my name. You'd shake in my arms, the pretty little sounds I love to hear you make muffled against my skin as you clench around my cock..."

She could imagine it as he spoke, his hands brushing across the backs of her thighs as he pushed up her skirt, the way his cock would feel as he filled her, whispering filthy promises in her ear as she fought down her moans... She swallowed, unable to restrain the roll of her hips at the clear promise of his words, her thighs clenching.

"Sit still," he ordered and she froze, her breathing shallow.

She watched as he went back to sketching, glancing up so often that she wasn't sure how he could possibly be making any sort of accurate picture. "And there are, of course, less tame fantasies," he continued, watching her with dark, greedy eyes, his hand drifting under his sketchbook to undo the button of his jeans, freeing his cock, which was now hard enough that she was sure it was uncomfortable to keep confined under the fabric. "I do like seeing you with your legs wrapped in ropes and spread wide for me, but perhaps I'd like it even more if I put a toy inside you first before I touch you, watch you writhe in your binds and try to find friction as it built you up."

The idea was undeniably tempting, and she had a feeling that he'd tell her to tie herself up and put the toy inside of her before he returned, wanting to find her wet and desperate, thighs slick with need. She watched him as he made another few strokes of the pencil. "Are you wet for me, sweetheart?"

Caroline nodded, and he hummed, tilting his head to the side slightly, watching her with a hungry gaze that made her lower belly ache. "You're usually so good for me that I've not had to think up any punishments, but perhaps if you ever disappoint me again I'll have to come up with something you enjoy a bit less."

Her pussy was aching, her fingers curling against her walls just the way she liked it, making her knees shake as she found herself drifting closer to the edge.

"I've often wondered how you would look in a collar for me," he said casually, and her breath caught, her eyes going wide, nails scraping her walls in a harsh bite that made her moan. "I want to see the leather against your neck, hear the clink of metal as you move. Perhaps it would help you remember who you belong to."

She bit her lip and moved her hand a bit faster, desperate for friction but knowing she couldn't let herself move too much, and she heard him chuckle softly. "You like that idea, love?"

She glared at him for a second, weighing her options. It was definitely something she'd let her mind wander to on days when her normal fantasies weren't quite enough to make her tip over the edge, but she'd never wanted it so much that she'd brought it up. The idea that Klaus might have been fantasizing about it too was a bit of a surprise, but she couldn't help but crave it now that he'd opened the door to it. She nodded hesitantly, her gaze locking with his, and her breath caught when he smirked.

"I also love the idea of taking you in the club in front of everyone. I want them to watch you submit to me, see how you crave my touch. I want to show them that you belong to me, and only me. When we've gone there for parties you've always liked to watch but hesitated to do a demonstration. I'd love to show them all what I lovely shade of pink your pretty arse gets when I spank you."

She could hear the desire in his voice at the picture he painted her, knew that he did want that, and though it wasn't something she'd ever thought she'd want, the way he spoke of it made her want to do it for him. She didn't let the huff of annoyance escape her, but she knew that had been his plan all along, to tempt her into acting out one of his tamer fantasies that she'd been ambivalent towards before. It had worked.

"Would you like that?" he asked, his voice hard, and she realized it wasn't the first time he'd asked the question, but she'd been too deep in her own thoughts to hear.

She nodded hurriedly, and his head tilted as he observed her, his pencil stopping in its movements. It was clear he knew she'd zoned out, but he seemed to decide not to call her on it, instead acknowledging that she'd agreed to his fantasy. "Good girl," he whispered, his pencil moving faster now, and she squirmed at the way his tone curled around the words, her high building enough that she knew she should slow down, but her fingers just felt so _good_...

"Don't come, Caroline," he growled, and if anything that pushed her closer, but she pulled her hand away before she could tip over the edge, her breathing ragged, eyes glassy.

"Please," she whispered, only realizing once it came out of her mouth that she'd spoken, and she clamped her mouth shut.

He looked at her for a few seconds before returning to his drawing, not answering, and she knew better than to press. The wait was excruciating, her entire body craving release, and when he finally set the pencil down she felt like she was ready to burst. She watched him as he walked over, barely daring to breathe, and he reached down to run his fingers along her side lightly enough that goosebumps prickled on her skin. "Tell me, Caroline, do you want to come?"

"Yes, please," she said, shifting as his fingers drifted closer to where she wanted them.

It only took a brush of his fingertip over her clit to tip her over the edge, and her back arched as she succumbed to the sensation of it, her body shaking. She felt his hand between her thighs prolonging her high, his mouth moving against her ear as he whispered what a good girl she'd been and how well she'd done. Her body slumped against his as she came down from her high, and he gently pushed her against the chaise again and handed her a blanket before walking to the kitchenette.

"Have some water, sweetheart," he said, giving her one of the water bottles they kept in the fridge and pulling her into his arms again as she sipped. "You were so good for me today."

"I'm sorry I was late," she said, and he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"You're forgiven, sweetheart, but I want you here tomorrow at the usual time to make up for forgetting."

She mentally ran through her schedule for the next day before nodding. "I can do that, Master."

"Good. Drink."

She took another sip and snuggled against him, closing her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, his chin resting on the top of her head. She liked cuddling for her aftercare, the feeling of his arms around her, his body warm against hers. It made her feel safe. Wanted.

"What do you want to eat, love?" he asked, his voice muffled as he spoke against her hair, and she smiled slightly, shifting so that her cheek was pressing against his shoulder.

It was a normal thing to eat as part of aftercare, but after the first few months they had somehow shifted from it being her job to restock the snacks and granola bars in the cabinet to him ordering in for them almost every time. The change had been sporadic at first, Klaus occasionally saying that he was hungry too and why don't they just get delivery, and gradually she'd found herself lingering after they ate, enjoying their conversations too much to leave.

She hadn't eaten since breakfast, her day having been way too hectic, and just the idea of food was practically making her mouth water. "Pizza?"

"All right, sweetheart."

She expected him to pick up the phone to order (he knew her favorite), but he didn't reach for it, and from the way he was tense against her she could tell that he was thinking about something.

"Do you want to go to dinner instead of ordering in?" he asked abruptly, his fingers never stopping their motions through her hair.

She cracked an eye open to look at him. "Um, what?"

"Dinner out. Tonight. With me," he said.

She felt excitement brewing in her stomach and she ruthlessly shoved it away, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Like...a date?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, sweetheart. A date."

"Like... in play?"

"No. A proper date."

She felt the tension flood out of her and she took a deep breath, flushing at the amused grin playing on his lips. Klaus always made her feel comfortable and _right_ , and this wasn't an exception. The hopeful glance he shot her gave her confidence, and she couldn't restrain a blinding smile. "Yeah. Sure," she said, reaching to curl a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'd like that."

"Good," he said quietly, reaching to take her hand, his thumb brushing over her knuckles.

The casual touch made her glance at him before looking down at their joined hands, suddenly a bit nervous. Her track record with relationships wasn't great. Her first Dom, who she still occasionally kept in touch with because they ran in the same circles, had wanted a relationship out of play, and she'd agreed without asking for any clarification. It had gone downhill very quickly when she realized that he expected them to be in play all the time. She'd tried, not wanting to hurt his feelings or disappoint him, but she eventually realized that she couldn't spend her whole life trying to want something that didn't appeal to her when she'd probably never be able to. The 24/7 thing was great for some people, but she wasn't one of them.

The last straw was when he told her she didn't have to work because of his inheritance, and could she please consider staying home.

Needless to say, that had not ended well for their relationship.

She wanted Klaus in her life, but she didn't want to get her hopes up and then have to let him go if it turned out he wanted something she wasn't willing to give. It almost felt safer to stay play partners, because then she wouldn't have to worry about losing him for relationship-related reasons. Still, they couldn't be _just_ partners forever. She eventually wanted a relationship in her life, and she couldn't bring herself to be surprised that she wanted one from Klaus, that she was dangerously close to falling in love with him. She took a breath, prepping herself for the possibility that he might not want her, that she'd have to walk, because she had no intention of pining. It was all or nothing.

"To clarify, are you asking me to have a romantic relationship with you? Like, to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Okay, then," she said. "In that case, I want you to know that I'm not here for a 24/7 Dom/sub relationship. Like, don't get me wrong. I want to play with you, but I also want you to understand that it won't be like that all the time."

"That's perfectly all right."

"Okay. Also I know you know this, but I love my job, and the whole reason that I wanted a casual play partner in the first place is because I have literally _no time._ "

He stiffened underneath her. "Caroline, you can say no if you don't want—"

"Of course I want to," she interrupted, realizing that he thought she was rejecting him and kissing his cheek lightly to emphasize her point, squeezing his hand in hers. "I just... I don't want to lose you because I'm not what you're expecting. If we do this, we _do this_ , and I'm scared you'll decide I'm not enough."

Her longtime insecurities were sour as they fell off of her tongue, and she avoided his eyes, unsure what she was afraid of finding in them.

"You're more than enough for me, sweetheart," Klaus said quietly, his hand resting on her back, his other arm tightening around her waist. "I do love how you trust me with your body, that you give me your loyalty so freely, but I want all of you. I want your mischievous smile and your wit, your anger and your joy... I want to go to my gallery openings with you beside me, to share my passions, and I want to be your date at the office parties you work so hard to organize so that they know who you chose, who you belong to."

She bit her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes and letting the warmth of his words fill her up. "I want that too."

"I'm very glad," he said, his hand moving to stroke her spine as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she felt his lips twist into a smile against her hair when her stomach growled.

"I didn't eat lunch," she muttered, flushing.

"Well, we can't have that," he murmured. "I intend to bring you back here afterwards and keep you occupied for quite awhile. You'll need your energy."

"I like the sound of that," she said, wriggling in his lap to get him to let go and fighting down a smile when she felt his cock twitch against her ass. "Let me just get dressed."

"Do you want to take a shower first?" he asked, gesturing to her breasts, which were still stained with his come, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Nope! I'm starving, and if we shower, we'll never leave," she said, bending to run her index finger along his tattoo, not missing his sharp intake of breath, the way his tongue darted over his lips. "And I kind of like the idea of it being just under my shirt, where if the neckline sipped just a _little_ lower..."

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart."

"But it's so much fun..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought :) I can't wait to hear your feedback!


	68. Discretion II

Summary: KC public spanking at a club followed by Caroline being insecure in their relationship after she meets his ex (who was a porn star). Sequel to the last chapter.

Contains: BDSM relationship, spanking, etc.

* * *

"You're sure?" Klaus prodded for the fifth time since they'd arrived, watching as Caroline pulled off her blouse, folding it neatly on the small side table before reaching for the zipper of her skirt.

He suspected the only reason she hadn't shot him an exasperated glare coupled with a sarcastic comment was because they were always in play as soon as they walked through the club doors. She knew better than to push the boundaries of acceptable behavior in public.

"Yes, Master," she said, turning and kissing him lightly on the cheek, her hand lingering on his arm for reassurance before she reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Keep it on," he ordered, reaching to catch her wrists. "There are parts of you that are for my eyes only."

He heard her breath catch, saw her eyes darken, and his cock twitched in his jeans as her hands lowered back to her sides before she bent to pick up her skirt, folding it in half and laying it on top of her blouse. He reached to press his palm to her back before sliding it down slowly to cup her ass, his thumb darting under the band of her thong to tug it lightly, making a small gasp escape her lips. "I can't wait to paint your pretty arse red with my palm, sweetheart."

She gave him that impish smile that he loved more every time he saw it, and he spun her around to press her back against his front, grinding his cock against her ass and bending to press a soft kiss to her shoulder. "This reminds me of the day we met," he said quietly. "You were such a delight, so eager to please. I was hooked from the moment I touched you, of course. I thank every deity that could possibly exist every day that I get to wake up to you beside me, that you give yourself to me to use however I desire."

She leaned back into him as he brushed his lips across her neck, a contented hum sounding from low in her throat, and he nuzzled her jaw. "I love you too, Master," she whispered, and he couldn't help but smile as he gave her another light kiss on the cheek.

"Good girl. Now, people are going to start coming to watch in just a moment, so I'd like you to bend over the table for me. Hands behind your back. Arse in the air."

He felt his cock harden in his jeans as she obeyed and he swallowed, resisting the urge to adjust them as his eyes slid over the perfect curve of creamy skin, the little glimpse of wetness already building between her thighs. She laid her cheek on the tabletop and looked at him with wanton eyes, her lips slightly parted, and it was all he could do not to pull the flimsy lace down between her knees and fill her.

But no, it wasn't the time for that.

He heard the door open and the low murmur of a conversation, which went silent as they approached the slightly raised platform in the middle of the room. He reached out to cup one of the cheeks of her ass in his hand, pinching the flesh briefly before giving it a light swat, smiling at Caroline's sharp intake of breath. "I'm going to give you twenty," he said quietly, smirking as she rubbed her thighs together at his low tone. "Count. Thank me for each strike. When we're done you may ask for another set if you wish. You've been a good girl this week, so I may indulge you if I'm feeling generous."

Her lips twitched as she looked at him, both of them well aware that he was, in fact, feeling generous that night. He was in an excellent mood, a silly grin threatening to creep on his face every time he caught sight of the pendant around her neck, his name engraved on the back so that it settled against her skin. A reminder.

"Yes, Master," she said, her voice quiet, and he pinched her ass again, making her squirm.

"I don't believe our audience was able to hear you, sweetheart. I'm allowing them to watch, but I want you to answer me loud enough that you remember that your Master is the only one allowed to touch."

"Yes, Master," she said, her voice louder.

"Good girl," he crooned, bringing his hand down on her ass, the first slap only harsh enough to sting a little. He had every intention of making her beg for a second set. Perhaps a third. It wouldn't do to build her up too early.

"One. Thank you, Master," she said, counting the next three with an even voice before the next one hitched as he slapped the same place twice. By the seventh her words were thick with lust and by the nineteenth she was squirming, her legs slightly parted, invitingly enough that he took a moment to debate dragging her home and taking her pretty pink arse with his cock until she _begged_.

He gave her the last smack, smirking when she looked at him through thick lashes, her face flushed. "Twenty. Thank you, Master."

"You were so good, sweetheart," he praised, letting his hand rest gently against her skin before he let his finger drag down her wet slit, making sure she was watching before licking her arousal from his finger. "So wet for me. Did you like that? Getting spanked in front of all these people? Does it turn you on to know that they're watching you moan for me, that they know how much you love being spanked by your Master? I love knowing they're watching, enjoying the little show but knowing that you're _mine_ , that they'll never get to touch."

"Yes, Master," she breathed, her voice just loud enough that it wouldn't make sense to tell her to raise it, though she seemed to know what he was thinking, her next words a bit higher in volume. "May I have more, please?"

"You want more, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please."

"How many do you want?"

She eyed him for a second, clearly debating her options. "However many you think I deserve, Master," she said slowly, looking a bit too pleased with herself when he stiffened, his breath deepening. His cock was uncomfortably hard in his jeans, and he licked his lips before his palm descended on her arse again with a sharp smack.

"Twenty-one. Thank you, Master."

Once they reached thirty he knew that she was soaking and he wasn't certain how long _he_ could last watching her squirm with arousal. "May I have another set, Master?" she asked, her voice breathless, and he was tempted but shook his head.

"No. I think that's enough for today. Stand up, sweetheart."

She obeyed, her legs clearly a bit wobbly, and he caught her around the waist, pulling her against him, grabbing her clothes, and leading her off the platform and straight to a room to the side reserved for post-demonstration aftercare. He wrapped her in a soft blanket and pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to her temple and offering her some water from the nearby mini fridge. "You were so good for me, sweetheart. Did you like that?"

She nodded, still breathing raggedly. "It was good. We should do it again," she said, taking a sip of her water. "I mean, if you want to."

He hummed, pressing another kiss to her temple and shifting underneath her, his cock uncomfortably hard. She seemed to notice judging by the soft giggle and extra grind of her ass against the bulge in his jeans. "I'm surprised you're not sore," he said, his voice low and rough.

"I am," she said, snuggling against him. "But I want to take care of you. That's what I'm supposed to do," she said, nosing his jaw, her eyelashes brushing against his stubbled cheek as she closed them.

"When we get home," he said, reaching between her breasts to fiddle with the pendant he'd given her. "For now let's get you down from your high, all right?"

"Mmkay," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

He held her for a few minutes until her breathing evened and she stirred. "I'm good," she said, pushing him away.

"All right," he said, watching as she got up before getting to his feet as well. She folded the blanket and set it on the couch, draining the rest of her water, and they walked out, his palm pressed to the small of her back.

They'd only gotten a few feet before he heard a familiar yet unwelcome voice call his name. He stiffened and felt Caroline tense beside him. Both turned around, and he saw Caroline's brow furrow as Aurora stopped in front of them, a beaming smile on her face. "Hello!"

"Aurora," he greeted, trying to keep his voice pleasant, snaking his arm fully around Caroline's waist and tugging her closer, his palm settling on her hip. "Fancy seeing you here. This is my girlfriend, Caroline."

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline said politely, extending a hand for Aurora to shake, and the other girl did, still vibrating with an insufferable amount of excitement.

"It's nice to meet you too! That was a good demonstration. You guys have good chemistry," Aurora complemented, and Klaus knew exactly where the conversation was going and cut in before Aurora could finish her thought.

"We're not interested," he said shortly, and Caroline glanced at him.

"Not interested in what?"

"Aurora is one of the producers of an adult film company," he said. "She's always looking for new talent now that she's decided she's done performing herself. At least as far as I recall?"

"Yeah, accidentally turning up in Tristan's pornhub feed once kind of ruined it," she said, grimacing and glancing at Caroline. "My brother," she elaborated, and Caroline groaned sympathetically.

"Oh god, that must have been the actual worst."

"It was," Aurora said, her nose wrinkling in a way he'd found endearing half a decade ago but now found childish (unless Caroline was doing it, of course).

"We've actually got to run home," Klaus said, giving Aurora a sharp nod.

"Of course," Aurora said, winking at Caroline in a way that made him want to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Well, don't let me hold you back, and call me if you change your mind."

Klaus snorted, not bothering to answer, steering Caroline out of the club. She was quiet as they walked to the car, looking pensieve. She waited until they'd been driving for a few minutes before she spoke. "You dated a porn star?"

Her voice wasn't judgmental, just curious, and he was at least thankful for that. "I wouldn't say 'dated'," he said slowly. "We were play partners for awhile, but it didn't work out."

"Why not?" she asked, and he saw her eyes widen out of the corner of his eye before she started rambling. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering, obviously."

"She wanted a long-term relationship, and before I met you I had no interest in any sort of commitment with anyone."

She seemed to mull over his words for a second before leaning back in her seat. "Okay," she said. "Points for romantic statement. Good effort."

He chuckled softly as he turned onto their street. "It's the truth. Are you doubting me? Do I need to remind you who you belong to?" he asked, dropping the tone of his voice in a way he knew made her shiver.

"Maybe."

 **XXX**

There was something wrong with Caroline.

Well, not _wrong_ , but different. For the last two weeks she'd been unusually adventurous. It wasn't that he was complaining, but tempting him into taking her against the glass windows in her office that overlooked the city, easily in view of anyone who happened to look up, was unlike her. She'd always been a bit uncomfortable with public sex, worried that someone would see and her naked body would be pasted across various magazines by the next morning, but she'd insisted as she undressed him that she'd changed her mind, her eyes wide, lovely undeniable ' _please, Master'_ s falling from her lips.

And that was only the first incident. A few days later she'd pushed him down on their couch and straddled him, explaining between kisses that she'd picked up a surprise for him at the store just after work and she wanted to show him, and he'd been a bit confused at the pretty clamps she let him fasten to her nipples, something he'd brought up before and she'd given an emphatic ' _absolutely not_ ' to. He'd known her for two years now, had memorized every single one of her tells, and and he'd only left them on for a few minutes before removing them once he'd confirmed through a few subtle cues that she was clearly not at all enjoying herself.

After that was the sudden admitted fantasy of wearing a toy inside of her at work all day (she'd ultimately ended up enjoying that, but he suspected she hadn't been expecting to), then the blindfolds (another limit she'd set at the beginning), and finally the offer of a threesome.

That was what did it. Both of them were naturally possessive people, weren't great at sharing, and though he'd floated the idea once or twice of someone watching them and masturbating, he'd never thought she'd want an actual full-on threesome. In fact, he knew that she most definitely did not.

It was a curious development, to be sure. The string of similar incidents couldn't be a coincidence, but he wasn't sure what had brought them on. His curiosity finally tipped over the edge during dinner the next night, when he spoke abruptly, putting his fork down and looking her in the eye. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been...different," he said, trying to remain diplomatic as he eyed her, and she bit her lip, shifting in her seat. "More adventurous. It's unlike you."

She looked like she was about to deny it for a second before her shoulders slumped slightly, and she pushed the spaghetti around on her plate with her fork almost absently. "Yeah. I guess I just felt like things might have been getting too vanilla, so I wanted to mix things up."

He blinked, taking a moment to process her statement before responding. "I come home half the week to you kneeling by the door with a lovely leather band around your neck that has my name engraved on it, and you think our sex life is vanilla."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, a flush creeping up her pale cheeks. "I mean, no," she said slowly, her eyes focused determinedly on her pasta as she concentrated very intently on winding it around her fork. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't bored, I guess."

"I could never be bored with you, Caroline," he said before he'd thought the statement through, though he knew it was completely true. She was fascinating and beautiful and _perfect_ , and though she'd expressed the concern before, it was still mind blowing to him that she could ever think she wouldn't be enough for him. That thought made him pause, his eyes narrowing as he realized what the problem most likely was. "This is about Aurora, isn't it."

She looked up at him, her teeth sinking into her plump lower lip before nodding, looking a bit sheepish. "Yeah," she admitted, fidgeting.

"And why's that?"

"I _might_ have found some of her porn," Caroline said. "I don't know. I just thought she might have...you know...given you things that I wasn't willing to. Obviously I wouldn't have kept doing it if I didn't like it, but I figured that it would be good to try once and just see, you know?"

"First off, that's ridiculous. I chose you knowing your limits, and I will always choose you. You could suddenly decide that you have no interest in our lifestyle and I would still choose you. I will remind you of that as often as you need it, just as you do for me."

She nodded, looking down at her plate, a small smile on her face. "Okay."

"Second, next time you decide you want to push your limits, tell me."

"Yes, Master," she said dryly, and his cock twitched despite the context.

"I'm not joking, Caroline. I need to trust that you'll tell me these sorts of things."

"I will. I promise," she said, looking at him with her big blue eyes, and he felt all the tension flood out of him, the way it always did with her.

"Good."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought :D


	69. Firewhiskey II

Sequel to chapter 8 of love anthology, but could easily stand alone.

Summary: Harry Potter AU in which adult established KC roleplay themselves as hogwarts students having sex.

Contains: Dirty talk, Caroline being tied up, etc.

* * *

She'd missed the way his forearms looked when he rolled up the sleeves of his school shirt, she realized. At seventeen it had been a drool-worthy sight to be sure, but five years later and some professional quidditch workouts made her want to run her tongue along his wrist, to nip the sensitive skin and feel his cock twitch against her thigh.

Her fingernails dug into his back instead, a breathless moan leaving her when her head fell back against the desktop, the sudden stab of pain doing nothing to distract her from the way Klaus's lips felt on her neck, his stubble scratching deliciously against her sensitive skin.

"Just a few years ago you'd never have let me do this," he murmured between kisses, nimble fingers slipping the buttons of her school shirt loose, bunching the fabric by her sides.

The cold air made her nipples pebble against the cups of her bra, and she tugged Klaus's hair as he bent to run his tongue along her collarbone and down to the valley between her breasts, his fingers absently tracing meaningless patterns against the backs of her thighs. He unhooked the front clasp and pushed the cups away to dangle uselessly at her sides, her breath catching as his knuckles brushing against her sensitive nipples in the process. He paused, his hands wrapped around her ribcage, thumbs stroking the undersides of her breasts in a way that made her lower belly ache, taking a moment to drink in the sight of her on her back, hair mussed, with dark wanting eyes and swollen lips.

"You're so pretty like this, sweetheart. Flushed and panting and so very greedy for my touch. All for me."

"Klaus..."

He bent to wrap his lips around one of her stiff nipples, the sudden heat of his mouth heaven against the over-sensitive skin. "Yes..." she hissed as he sucked once before pulling back to blow cold air against it, his fingers toying with the other breast.

He smirked and leaned down press his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, fingering the hem of her school skirt and leaving her breasts aching for his touch. "I do love how you give yourself to me, allow me to lie you back across a desktop and take you as I please. Such a scandal it would be if they found us, isn't that right, sweetheart?"

She nodded, her vision hazy, not trusting herself to answer without it turning into a moan. It was almost embarrassing how easily he could turn her into such a mess after only a few minutes, though she knew perfectly well that she could do the same to him.

"And you're normally so well-behaved," he murmured teasingly. "Though I suppose they might define it differently than I do, hmm? How many points do you think it would be if they found us, love? Twenty? Fifty? Perhaps a detention? I would love to walk around the Forbidden Forest with you, love. You'd look so lovely with your hair mussed, your uniform stained with grass. Or perhaps I'd just flip your skirt up and take your pretty arse. Leave no trace of what we'd done other than my release slick on your skin. They'd be none the wiser as you walked back to the tower, not knowing the evidence of the filthy things you'd let me do to you were just under that skirt."

"I could clean it," she pointed out, her wand just out of reach at the edge of the desk.

"Ah, but you wouldn't, would you? You like my mark on you too much. The naughty little secret of who you belong to..."

She flushed, about to deny it (though it was true and they both knew it), but Klaus sucked a bright red mark on her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin just the way she liked it, and all that came out of her mouth was a breathless moan.

He pulled back, coaxing a disappointed whine from her lips, and she heard him chuckle softly. "So breathless and flushed and we've barely begun. What would Professor Sommers say if she saw you, love? Her prized Head Girl on her back with her legs spread wide, moaning the name of her least favorite student?"

Caroline flushed at the idea of getting caught, the rush of anticipation making her breath catch. "She'd be mad," Caroline whispered, whimpering as Klaus's tongue pressed against the underside of her breast sending a shiver down her spine.

"Wouldn't she?" he asked with a wicked smirk, running a fingertip along the top of her thigh-high stocking, which had not been part of the Hogwarts uniform, but she'd figured she could take some creative license.

She watched him carefully, fighting down a smile at the way his eyebrows raised when he hooked his finger under one of the silk strips attached to the top, enchanted to function like elastic while remaining soft and smooth.

He pushed her old school skirt up her thighs to reveal a garter belt and suspenders that hugged her form, which she most definitely would not have dared to wear when she was seventeen, especially under her school uniform. His eyes went dark, his tongue darting over his lips. He'd always said that there was something about the way that the dark strips of silk framed her ass that turned him on, and the way he looked at her never failed to make her feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

"Lie back for me," he murmured, his palm pressing against the back of her thigh to urge her legs in the air. "I want to taste you."

She eagerly complied, eyeing him curiously when he drew his wand. "I'd like your wrists tied up for this, I think," he said. "May I?"

"Yeah," she said immediately, heat blooming in her cheeks at just the thought.

"So eager, love," he murmured, loosening his tie, a smugness bleeding into his tone that made her grin. She knew it still occasionally surprised him that she was so willing to trust him without hesitation, and he often was a bit too pleased with himself whenever she confirmed it.

"I like it," she admitted.

She also tended to get a bit grabby with his hair when he ate her out, something he enjoyed most of the time, but his skin was much more sensitive to pain right before the moon. The moon had many other benefits, however... Ones she didn't mind in the least.

He liked her desperate and wanting, his wolf enjoying the way she succumbed almost as much as the triumph in her eyes when she made him lose control. He'd confessed before that the little whimpers that escaped her when he touched her were more satisfying than almost anything else. She knew he wouldn't bury himself inside of her for awhile yet, but that didn't mean she wouldn't make it as hard as possible for him to hold himself back.

She brought her wrists together over her head just the way she knew he liked it, looking at him expectantly, smirking at the clear greed in his eyes, the way he looked her up and down, drank her in.

"Tell me Caroline," he said, his voice a low growl that made her breath catch, her core clenching. "Does it turn you on to know that all the teachers think the Head Girl's a perfect angel while you're off in an abandoned classroom, soaking wet at just the _idea_ of having your wrists bound above your head while I fuck you until you can barely think straight?"

"Yes."

"Naughty girl, knowing that going out of her way to break the rules is the only way she'll get off," he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

He waved his wand and his tie snaked out from under his collar and wound itself around her wrists snugly, though not enough to be uncomfortable.

"All right?" he asked, setting his wand aside and tracing the curve of her hip with the tip of his finger.

"Yep," she said, shifting slightly. "Perfect. Can you make me a pillow? I want to watch."

His breathing went shallow, his tongue darting over his lips before obliging, sticking the pillow securely to the desk before helping her sit up to lean against it.

She watched eagerly as he fell to his knees between her spread legs, his palms hot against the backs of her thighs, thumbs sneaking under the silk of the garter as he held her in place.

He bent down, glancing up at her face and smirking before giving her pussy a long, hard lick, curling his tongue against her clit at the last second.

"Fuck," she hissed, her hips jerking.

"Such a filthy mouth, sweetheart. What would the professors think?"

Was the roleplay hot? Yes, but honestly she couldn't give a single solitary fuck what her old teachers would say when she could _feel_ how close he was, how he needed to move just a centimeter or two to touch his mouth to where she wanted it. Honestly, she was probably at the point where seventeen-year-old Caroline would have been willing to take a chance at soiling her perfect image to come around his tongue in the next thirty seconds.

She said as much and he laughed quietly. "If I recall, this is _my_ reward, love. I want to have you come apart from my touch the way I could only fantasize about when we were at school. The amount of times I pictured you just like this, legs in the air with your school skirt bunched around your waist as I tonguefucked you in an abandoned classroom... You have no idea how many times I stroked my cock to an elaborate fantasy of the teacher's pet with the quick mind and wicked smirks flushed and wet and begging for my cock. I wanted you for so long, Caroline. You will come eventually, I promise. First, however, I want to savor this moment, the pretty picture you make. I can tell you that no fantasy I could have dreamed up could compare to you like this."

She flushed. He'd told her more than a few times of how much he'd wanted her when they were at school, but he'd never been so blunt.

"I'll play along," she said with feigned reluctance. "But I don't beg."

"Is that so?" he asked, his tone low enough to send shivers down her spine, the tickle of his hot breath against her soaking pussy making her squirm.

"Yep," she bit out as he smirked.

"Naughty to lie, sweetheart," he said, pressing a kiss just a bit lower to the back of her thigh before his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin.

She glowered at him, her eyelids fluttering when he flicked his tongue just once against her clit.

"Do that again," she breathed, her wrists flexing as she fought against the bonds, instinctively needing to tug his mouth against her pussy _where it belonged_ , and he chuckled.

"Hmm... Perhaps if you ask more politely..."

"I'll take points."

"Oh, whatever shall I do if my house doesn't win a trophy," he murmured between kisses just outside of where she wanted them, and she found herself squirming, her mind rapidly going blank as his tongue moved _ever so slowly_ closer to her center.

"I'll give you detention," she managed to gasp out as his finger traced her entrance much too lightly.

"Mm, and I'm sure you'd be such a creative disciplinarian," he murmured between frustratingly light kisses, and she was aching, his strong hands holding her hips in place so that she couldn't roll them, couldn't get that friction she desperately wanted.

"I swear to god, Klaus..."

"Say please, sweetheart."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said with a smug smile before nipping her inner thigh. She whimpered, her core aching, but he just laughed. He knew her body well, was perfectly aware that she wouldn't tip over from that, and it was frustrating beyond belief.

"No."

"So stubborn," he whispered, hooking his finger around one of the silky strips framing her ass. She knew what was going to happen before he did it, the thrill of anticipation in that split second welling inside of her before he tugged the strap back and let it go, the still-silky strip smacking against the flesh of her ass with a light sting that made her moan.

"Klaus..."

"You like that, love?" he asked, looking entirely too pleased with himself before pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

"Yes."

He grinned, snapping one of the bands on her other leg as he bent forward to give her entrance a slow lick.

"More," she hissed, and he laughed quietly, snapping the garter again without warning, and she swore, her head tipping back in frustration as she felt herself near the edge, though it wasn't nearly enough. There was something painfully frustrating about feeling her body slowly calm before he coaxed more moans out of her with gentle touches only to stop again. Soon her wrists were straining against the tie wrapped around them as she squirmed, her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she fought against the urge to give into temptation.

"Klaus..."

"Just ask, love. You put on such a lovely show of control, but I know better. You need this. Me. Give yourself to me, Caroline. I want to see you lose your perfect composure."

There was a tiny part of her that wanted to say no out of principle, but he pressed two fingers inside her soaking pussy, scraped his nails against her walls just shy of where she needed his touch, his tongue tracing a line along the dip of her hipbone...

"Please."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought :D


	70. Discretion III

Third part in the Discretion universe (chapters 67 and 68).

Contains: Public sex, sex toys, BDSM scene.

* * *

Caroline sighed as her phone rang, pausing in the middle of the e-mail she was writing to a client before picking up the receiver.

"Caroline?"

"Hi Anna."

"Your twelve o'clock is here."

Caroline frowned. "I don't have a twelve o'clock."

"He says he has a lunch meeting with you and asked if you were free yet," Anna said slowly. "He brought take-out, actually. Do you need me to set up a conference room?"

Caroline resisted the urge to groan. She'd forgotten that Anna hadn't met Klaus yet, since she'd been hired less than a month before and Klaus had been on a business trip since two days before she started. He'd only come back the night before, too tired from his flights to do much besides some cuddling and falling asleep during the second episode of Game of Thrones that she'd been impatiently saving to watch with him until he returned. She'd woken him up and he'd mumbled something about an early morning meeting before collapsing into bed, holding her close.

They'd had phone sex a few times while he was gone and sent some provocative photos back and forth, but it wasn't the same as his touch, the perfect way his calloused palms felt on her skin. She knew he missed her too, and it was possible that he'd just come to spend some time with her since she'd be tied up with an important project for the next few weeks and wouldn't be able to spend much time at home.

Klaus did occasionally turn up for lunch for a romantic surprise in the middle of the workweek anyway (to the three summer interns' badly-concealed delight), but usually the underlying reason was less than innocent.

She'd long gotten over her aversion to sex in her office, just closing the blinds and burying her face in his neck to muffle the sounds, but whoever needed the stress relief usually emailed ahead for those.

He also sometimes had asked her to do something special for him when they felt like being in play for a whole day, to wear nothing under her tight pencil skirt or keep a toy in her pussy during work, and wanted to make sure that she was following the rules. Those visits tended to be implied with the agreement, and she tried to remember whether she was supposed to be doing something. They hadn't talked about it.

"No, I think that's my boyfriend. He comes over for lunch sometimes. I must have forgotten that we planned something today. I'll be right out," she said before hanging up and straightening her skirt as she stood. She tried to fight down a blush, her mind racing as she tried to remember what he was checking up on her for.

"Hey, you," she said when she saw him, pecking him on the lips. "Anna, this is my boyfriend, Klaus. If he comes in just call me to make sure I'm not in a meeting and then you can send him back, okay?"

"Okay!" Anna agreed. "Do you want me to send your calls to voicemail while you're at lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks."

Anna nodded, already turning back to her computer, and Klaus pressed his palm to the small of Caroline's back, steering her back to her office. He set the take-out on her desk, the scent of what she suspected was her favorite chicken curry from the Indian restaurant down the street making her mouth water.

He turned around and pulled her flush against his chest, his lips brushing over her ear as he nosed her temple.

"I didn't know you were coming," she said, melting into him, and she smiled, his stubble scratching her cheek.

"Too busy?"

"Nope! Nice surprise," she reassured him, pulling back to peck him on the lips. "Any special reason?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said quietly, catching his lips with hers again, her fingers fiddling with the lapels of his suit. "I'm sorry that I won't be around as much this week. It sucks that our work stuff sort of overlapped."

"That's why I'm here, actually," he said, his fingers fiddling with the waistband of her skirt, thumb brushing over the zipper. "I wanted to spend some time with you before you got buried in work."

"Sounds good," she said. "I'm getting hungry so you had great timing."

"Not yet, love."

His tone sent a dangerous shiver down her spine, and she knew that this definitely wasn't a surprise romantic lunch.

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, and he dropped a quick kiss to her lips, fiddling with her hair. "Would you be opposed to some stress relief first? I brought something else for you."

"What did you bring?" she asked with a grin, letting her palm trail down his chest, thumb flicking over the buttons of his suit jacket.

"I bought something on the trip," he said, letting go of her with one hand to reach for the take-out bag, the other still resting possessively on her hip. She watched as he pulled out a tied plastic bag, ripping it open to reveal a cloth bag that he have to her. She shot him a suspicious glance as she opened it, her teeth sinking into her lower lip when she saw that it was a vibrator, a relatively small one, though she suspected that was the point when she realized his hand was drifting down the small of her back to rest on her ass.

"You seriously put this in the take-out bag?"

"I made sure it was covered," he said, his lips twitching, and she raised an eyebrow before deliberately running the tip of her tongue along the shaft of the toy, trying not to smile when he swallowed, his eyes darkening, his voice a low growl when he spoke again. "Passed your inspection, then?"

"Yes," she said, grinning at him. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Do you know how many times I sat alone in my hotel room stroking my cock as I thought of the things I'd do to you when I got home? I missed your voice, your touch... Speaking to you on the phone is never enough, no matter how willingly you comply with my orders."

She set the toy on her desk, turning back to rest her palms on his shoulders, leaning against him. He was warm, his arms strong as they wrapped around her, breath hot on her ear, and she had missed feeling so safe, so wanted. "Tell me more."

"Well, I was thinking that I could bend you over the table first, shove up that tempting little skirt of yours and pull your knickers around your knees before I touch you. I want to kneel behind you and taste you, map the backs of your thighs with my tongue, ending up just close enough to your dripping pussy to make you squirm with need. I've missed the lovely noises you make, the soft whimpers and pleas for my tongue to move just a _bit_ to reach your clit..."

She moaned softly, burying her face in his neck to muffle the sound as he slid his palm under her skirt to rest against the back of her thigh.

"Would you like that, love?" he asked, his nails biting into her skin for just a moment, the sting making her shiver.

"Yes," she said, her voice slightly breathless as she pulled away from his shoulder so that he could hear her.

"Then, once I've tasted you, possibly let you come on my tongue if I'm feeling generous, I'll slip this toy inside of you before I pull up the pretty lace to hold it in place. I want to watch you squirm in your seat as you eat with me, watch you face flush as you try to hold back your moans. I'll leave you for the afternoon, of course. I'm sure you have quite a bit of work to do, after all. I do hope it won't be too distracting."

"Klaus," she whined under her breath, her arms winding around his shoulders as she felt the cold air hit her legs when he shoved her skirt around her hips, pressing the heel of his palm against the damp lace covering her center.

She squeaked at the sudden sharp pain when he smacked her ass, her fingers curling against his shirt. "Address me properly, sweetheart."

She swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment to slip into the mindset for a scene before taking a breath as she melted into him. "Sorry, Master."

"Good girl," he murmured, bending to nose her temple and nipping her ear. She felt her lower belly tighten as she pressed herself against him, her breath catching as he pinched her ass. "Now, I'd like you to bend over the desk for me."

He pulled his hand out from under her skirt and laid a hand on her lower back as she carefully moved her laptop and office supplies to the side before bending down with her hands behind her back, her cheek resting against the cool glass desktop, and she felt him stroke his fingers down her spine, a low sound of approval escaping him when she shivered.

She felt just the slightest brush of his fingers against her skin when he untucked her shirt, unzipping her pencil skirt and letting it fall to the floor. "I'd push it up but if you have a meeting this afternoon it wouldn't do to wrinkle it too much," he murmured.

"Thank you, Master."

"Though I do enjoy looking at you as well, your pretty arse framed by lace. I should indulge myself more often," he whispered, running his fingertip down the flesh of her ass. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get friction, and she heard him chuckle as he slid his palm between her thighs, gently parting them.

"Now, love, none of that. You've been so patient while I've been gone, and I'd hate to have to punish you for touching yourself without permission."

"Sorry, Master."

She heard a soft thump before her thong was stretched around her knees and his tongue flicked against the back of her thigh, and she felt her core throb as she squirmed, her breath catching. His warm, calloused palms settled on her hips, his thumbs brushing against the sensitive crevice between the globes of her ass and the tops of her thighs before she felt his tongue against her pussy, swirling around her opening just the way she liked it.

She moaned, her body tensing as her eyelids fluttered before she closed her eyes, rolling her hips against his tongue. He built her up fast, turning to hover just under her and pulling her pussy against his mouth to more easily find her clit, her walls clenching as she bit her palm to keep from moaning too loudly. She made a small whine of annoyance when he stopped but knew better to complain, looking over her shoulder with hazy eyes as he stood, licking his lips before bending to catch her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue in her mouth so that she could taste herself as he ground his covered erection against her aching core before she saw him pick up the toy out of the corner of her eye. "Ready, love?"

"Yes, Master," she said, her breathing shaky as she spread her legs for him. She moaned as he pushed the toy inside of her, rolling her hips against his hand.

"Does that feel all right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. You won't remove it until you get home tonight. Understand?"

She hummed in agreement, feeling herself approach the edge as he pulled her thong back up to keep the toy in place, a sudden shift in movement making her come around it with a soft gasp. He laughed again, bending to press a soft kiss to her neck as he pulled her skirt back up around her waist and fastened it. She tucked her shirt in as she stood before reaching to rub his erection through his jeans, but he caught her wrist, bringing it up to his mouth to run his tongue along the lines of her palm. "I want to watch you eat before you suck my cock. I want my come to be the last thing you taste before I leave."

She nodded, standing up fully and straightening her clothes before turning to pull out the food, opening one of the boxes and handing it to him when it was what he liked and taking the other, pulling a plastic fork from the bottom of the bag. The toy was stretching her, brushing against all the right places as she sat down in her office chair, and she moaned while she tried to settle in a comfortable position where the sensations weren't too intense and she didn't have the irresistible impulse to roll her hips. Klaus watched her with a smirk, drinking her in as he took his first bite of chicken, licking his lips as he watched her wrap her lips around the fork as she ate.

"Good?"

She nodded, knowing that if she tried to speak it would turn into a moan, and he gave her a wicked grin, his cheeks dimpling. "All I'll be able to think about today is how you'll look squirming in your seat as you try to focus on your clients. I'll imagine you soaking wet and flushed, strategically breathing to make sure that they don't know how close you are to coming around a toy while they talk to you. You're such a good girl, being willing to do this for me. You love to please your master, don't you?"

"Yeah," she breathed, and he smiled as she shifted in her seat.

"Good. I'd like you to do something for me then, sweetheart."

She felt anticipation crackle under her skin at the hungry way he eyed her before his eyes darted to his phone. "Anything you want, Master," she said, looking at him through her eyelashes and enjoying the way his eyes darkened. It was always satisfying to know that she had as much of an effect on him as he did on her, and she knew that whatever he wanted would be exciting.

She'd also probably get a reward when she finally arrived home, and she was _totally_ up for that.

"How many meetings do you have today?"

She opened her laptop to check her calendar, taking another bite of curry and wrinkling her nose when a dribble fell on her collarbone, quickly scooping it up with her finger and sucking it off, almost smirking at Klaus's low groan. She looked up to see him adjusting his jeans, his erection a prominent bulge underneath his hand, and the toy jostled a bit as she clicked through the day, a breathless moan escaping her before she swallowed and tried to center herself.

"I have two in person ones this afternoon and a phone call at five, which is why I'll be home late."

"Good. When you come back from every meeting and get off the phone I'd like a picture of you. I want to see how wet you are from the excitement of such a forbidden desire. You denied it at the beginning, but I think you've started to find that you enjoy a bit of exhibitionism, don't you? You like the secret of knowing that you're so close to tipping over the edge underneath your neat work clothes. I want to see that."

"Yes, Master," she said, already feeling herself close to tipping over the edge from the idea of it.

"Good girl. Now, all done eating your food?"

She nodded, closing the take-out box and throwing it and the plastic cutlery in the trash before getting up and walking around the table, the toy sending jolts of arousal straight to her core with every step, bending down to rest her palms against his thighs and kissing him gently. "May I suck your cock, Master?" .

She knew he loved hearing any sort of dirty talk falling from her lips, the way her eyes would widen innocently as she told him how much she wanted him to fuck her, how good he felt, how she thought about him all day, craving his cock.

"Yes," he growled, his hand wandering down her spine and pressing to encourage her down to the carpet. She obligingly dropped to her knees, eyeing him as he unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his slacks, moving forward in his seat so that she could more easily settle between his legs. She made quick work of his pants and boxerbriefs and watched him for reactions as he leaned forward to run her tongue along his shaft. She catalogued every twitch of his jaw, the way his shoulders stiffened when she hit just the right spot with the tip of her tongue, his eyelids fluttering for just a moment before he regained control. She loved seeing him like this, the way he looked at her as she pleasured him, how he groaned her name softly when he was close.

He buried his hand in her hair, tugging her curls lightly between his fingers as he guided her head to the speed he wanted. "Don't tease, sweetheart. I've waited weeks to feel your pretty pink lips around my cock again. If you don't start putting in a bit of effort I might have to punish you, and you've been so good lately."

She sped up her movements, twisting her fist around the base of his cock in a way that always made his hips jerk, and she gagged around the head of his cock, something she knew always turned him on. He watched her with dark eyes and slightly parted lips as her head bobbed up and down his cock.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Caroline. I love the way you look with your lips wrapped around my cock."

She moaned around him as she shifted, the toy brushing her g-spot, and he smirked, tugging her hair lightly. "You love this, don't you? I know how wet it makes you even without a toy to give you friction, especially when we do it in your office. Does it excite you to know that if a coworker came in they'd see you like this for me, on your knees at my feet moaning around my cock as I fuck your mouth? What would they say if they saw you call me 'Master' and lower your eyes, how you submit to me so sweetly? You used to be so hesitant, but I know how much the anticipation, the _forbiddenness_ of it turns you on."

She moaned around him, rubbing her thighs together. His voice made her core throb as he narrated his thoughts, and she could feel her high building again as the tip of the toy brushed against her oversensitive walls. He grinned as he watched her greedily, bucking his hips to make her gag.

"More tongue, love. Yes, that's it...good girl. You're so good at this, sweetheart. You know just how to touch your Master to get the praise you crave so much."

She hummed around him, ignoring the urge to reach between her thighs and tease her clit as she took him deeper into her mouth, relaxing her throat to keep from gagging too much. She watched him carefully as she cupped his balls, gently massaging them as she let her pinky drag down the small patch of skin just under them that made him shudder.

"Fuck, Caroline," he hissed through gritted teeth, his hand tightening in her hair with a harsh yank that made her clench around the toy before he spilled into her mouth.

She swallowed, her tongue darting over her lips as she stood, grinning at the smudge of lipstick she'd left on his shaft. He stood, pressing his lips to hers, and she felt his knuckles brush against her front as he buckled his belt and refastened his pants. Her skin was oversensitive, her high building again, and she gasped as his hand brushed the front of her skirt, stimulating her clit. He caught her as her knees went weak, nipping her ear as she came, her breathing ragged.

"Good girl," he whispered, tugging her flush against his chest and rubbing her back. "You were so good for me, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Master."

"How much time do you have?"

She glanced back to the wall clock before laying her head on his shoulder. "For aftercare? Ten minutes. I need you out by one so I can get ready for the meeting."

He hummed, gently pushing her into the overstuffed leather loveseat she kept in the corner (supposedly for reading but really for cuddling) and reaching to her top cabinet to get the blanket and one of the bottled waters they kept in her office. He draped the blanket around her, sitting down and pulling her against him and uncapping the water for her, which she drank a few sips of. The toy was still brushing against her oversensitive walls, making her squirm, but her heartbeat was still slowing down from its rapid pace.

They sat in a comfortable silence as she came down, the warmth of his body against hers pleasant and reassuring, and she let out a soft whine of complaint when he moved out from under her, holding out a hand to help her up. "Have fun in your meetings sweetheart."

She felt her core clench as she took a step forward to hug him and kiss his cheek, his stubble a pleasant scratch against her lips. "I will try not to get too distracted."

"Can't have that, can we?" he asked with a wicked grin. "Remember, a picture after each, and I want you to take your knickers off to take them so that I can see it inside of you."

"Okay, as long as you send me pictures of your reactions."

He laughed. "I don't recall that being part of the deal, love."

"Please?" she asked softly, giving him her best wide-eyed stare, and he gave her a dimpled grin.

"As you wish, sweetheart."

He walked out of her office and she took a few deep, calming breaths before walking back to her desk, trying to look natural, picking up her phone when it rang. "Anna?"

"Your 1:15 is here," Anna chirped.

"Thanks, Anna. I'll be right there," Caroline said, trying not to moan as she stood up from her seat.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.


	71. A Friendly Wager

This is a sequel to Comic Con (Chapter 43). I figured it was appropriate considering the timing, though... there's no comic con in this. It's just set in the same universe.

Contains: Maid roleplay, D/s tone, blowjob, masturbation, established relationship. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Caroline pulled out her phone as soon as the plane landed to check her messages. She had a voicemail from Klaus and dialed his number without checking it. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, love."

"Hey," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling. "We just landed."

"Should I pick you up from the airport in half an hour, then?"

"Yeah. That would be great. How was your week?"

"Lonely and depressing. Lots of pining," he said teasingly, and she could imagine him spread out on their couch with his feet on the coffee table and a dimpled smile, probably fiddling with a pencil. "Yours? How did the panel go?"

"It went fine. Lots of questions about Persades next season. We had first class seats, so I slept on the flight."

"All rested for tonight then?"

Caroline was reluctant to ask him to specify, lest some gossipy flight attendant heard her tell someone on the phone that she was 100% ready for a few rounds of super hot "Welcome Back" sex, so she settled for, "Totally! Can't wait."

"You can't wait?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised. "Well that's certainly a change of pace."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you listen to my voicemail? I honestly expected you to call to berate me for finding yet another loophole."

"Loophole?" she asked slowly, before it dawned on her what he meant. "You dirty cheat. Oh my god."

"I'll see you when you get home, sweetheart. Bye."

Caroline's mouth dropped open as the click indicating that he hung up on her sounded in her ear, and she quickly hit play on the voice message.

" _Hello, sweetheart. This is your night-before notice that I expect you to fill your end of the bargain when you get home tomorrow. We can postpone if you had a bad flight, of course. I'll undoubtedly talk to you when you land. Sleep well."_

She gritted her teeth as she stuffed her phone in her purse.

The dirty, cheating, conniving, sadistic _jerk_.

It had all started when Klaus asked to look through her old sample tapes when they'd just gotten together. It was early in her career, and they were only a season into their tv show, which was her breakout role. Before that, she'd been in a few commercials and had bit parts or was an extra in a few movies. She'd let him watch in her living room while she got ready for dinner, preparing herself for some gentle teasing about her questionable acting skills at the beginning. When it didn't come after a few minutes, she poked her head into the living room to see Klaus watching a music video that was set at a halloween party. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes dark as he focused on the screen, where she was dancing in the background in the french maid costume that had been provided by the leering director.

It had taken her approximately 0.3 seconds to put it together. "Do you have a maid fetish?"

"I wouldn't call it a fetish, but I'd very much enjoy a roleplay, should you be willing."

Immediately getting visions of scantily clad private photos ending up on the internet or revenge confessions in interviews if he left her, as his playboy reputation suggested he would, she'd shaken her head, stuttering something about them having a reservation. Klaus had wisely changed the subject, though later in their relationship he'd dropped a few hints about roleplay in general.

Therefore, when she was pressed into one of the dressing rooms at ComicCon being denied an orgasm, she impulsively offered to fulfill his fantasy, knowing it would get her what she wanted (and admittedly kind of wanted an excuse to say yes). She didn't regret it, knew that it had the potential to be unbelievably hot, but she also wasn't quite sure what Klaus would expect from her.

"Everything okay, Care?" Bonnie asked from the other seat, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, just Klaus being Klaus," Caroline said tiredly. "Thanks, Bon."

"Do I need to beat him up for you?"

Caroline snorted. "No. It's fine. I just forgot I promised him something."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope."

Caroline seethed internally as she walked to the baggage claim, hugging Bonnie goodbye and trying not to look too murderous as she walked towards the doors, smiling inspite of herself when she saw Klaus leaning against a pillar, talking to a teenage girl who was clearly bursting with excitement.

She walked up to them, and Klaus looked up as she approached, shooting her a small smile, and the girl looked her way as well, her eyes lighting up.

"Hi," she said weakly, and Caroline smiled.

"Hi."

"Camille was just telling me how she's your biggest fan," Klaus said, and Caroline fought down a smile, wishing that she could have seen his face when he found out that the girl wasn't actually swooning about him. "We have that in common, you see."

Caroline rolled her eyes, knowing that he'd said it just so that it would end up on social media later. She often wondered how the flocks of teenagers who thought he was the sweetest person ever would react if they knew what an asshole he was.

"It's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand, and Camille shook it, looking awed.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Do you want a selfie?" Caroline asked, knowing that Katherine would berate her later if she didn't take the publicity opportunity, and Camille nodded eagerly.

They took a few, and Caroline excused them as quickly as she could afterwards before she gave Klaus a lingering kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to murder you when we get home," she murmured against his skin, and he laughed quietly.

"Of that I have no doubt, especially once you see it."

 **XXX**

"What the hell did you do? Take our entire closet and throw it everywhere and then drop all of your art supplies on the floor? Have you been living in filth the entire weekend?"

"Basically, yeah."

"That had better be washable paint on our hardwood floor," she muttered, throwing him a disgusted look, her lip curled, and he gave her an unrepentant dimpled grin as he sank down on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"It is."

"Where's the outfit?"

"On our bed. And I remind you, sweetheart, that you agreed to this. Offered it, even."

She sighed, nodding. "I know."

He laughed quietly. "We don't have to do it today."

"It's better to get it over with. So, to clarify, are we roleplaying that I'm your maid, or do you just want me in the outfit?"

"The first, and I'd like you to call me 'sir' or 'Mr. Mikaelson' and obey my every order."

She snorted. "You wish, buddy," she said, looking at the clothes on the floor and nearly groaning when she saw what had _better be_ a removable mustard-yellow spot on their white fluffy rug.

"That was the deal," he reminded her with a smirk, interrupting before she could ask whether the stain was permanent. He was clearly having entirely too much fun, but she couldn't deny the tug of arousal in her lower belly at the idea, a flush creeping up her cheeks.

They'd never done any _real_ BDSM type stuff, but Klaus was naturally possessive, his hand always seeming to rest on her hip or the small of her back when they were together, or occasionally fiddling with her hair. He'd come up behind her at events with an arm sliding around her waist more than once when she was talking to other men in the business, something that was alternately irritating and comforting depending on the relative level of skeeze she was faced with.

When they got home she'd find herself writhing on their mattress as Klaus filled her, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her skin between murmurings of how much he wanted her and how good it felt that she picked him over everyone else.

How she was _his_.

He always made her feel loved, always looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman alive. In an industry that was so competitive and where they dealt with rejection so much, he always made her feel confident, like she could take on anything.

"In all seriousness, thank you for agreeing to try this, Caroline. I know you weren't all that keen on it initially, but I hope I can change your mind."

"I want to try. It seems like it could be really hot. I just don't know what you want from me, I guess?"

"For you to serve me," he said, reaching to gently tug a curl of her hair with a dimpled grin, his voice teasing.

"And service you?" she teased, giggling when he pulled her to straddle his lap, catching her lips with his.

"Obviously," he drawled, his palm pressing against the curve of her ass, thumb brushing against the base of her spine.

"And am I the naughty maid trying to get with her boss?" she asked, bending to run her tongue along his jaw, grinning when his cock twitched against her covered pussy. "Or am I the accidental seductress who is absolutely _scandalized_ by the idea of it?"

"I like the second," he growled, and she grinned, tugging his lower lip between her teeth before pulling back so that their noses brushed.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he said, pressing a last kiss to her lips before he pulled away, his hands moving down to rest on her hips, looping his fingers through the beltloops of her jeans. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too," she said, laying her hand on his upper arm and squeezing it lightly as she gave him another quick kiss. "I'll go take a shower and get dressed. Wait here."

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, squeezing her hips before she climbed off of him, and she gave him a wicked grin before sauntering out of the room, her hips swaying a little bit more than was probably necessary.

She showered quickly, brushing her hair out and putting it up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. Figuring that she might as well go all out, she carefully applied her make-up and walked back out into their bedroom to look at the costume. He'd put a lot of thought into this, she realized as she pulled on her special occasion black lace lingerie and held up the painful-looking black patent leather stilettos that she most definitely hadn't had any participation in purchasing.

How long had he been hoping she'd agree to this? She wondered if he touched himself to thoughts of her in the costume, whether he came on his hand to elaborate scenarios in which she was fulfilling this fantasy.

She pulled the costume on, deciding that she was going to blow his mind. This was clearly something he'd wanted for a long time, and she wanted it to be even better than his fantasies. She loved seeing him fall apart. It was empowering to watch him shed the carefully cultivated image of the charming reformed womanizer that he kept in place in public, bringing out the more primal side of him, the one that devoured her with his gaze and couldn't get enough of her taste and touch. She carefully adjusted the costume, wrinkling her nose as she put on the shoes. Whether he'd actually meant for her to take cleaning up seriously or not, she couldn't stand mess in their living room and was totally going to, and the shoes would painful and make it a lot more awkward to pick things up. When she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she realized a bit belatedly that he probably knew exactly what he was doing. The skirt was very, _very_ short.

Perfect for an excellent view as she bent over, she suspected.

After a moment's consideration she ditched the thong, figuring she could take some creative license with the outfit he'd left (and she doubted he'd mind). When she gently opened the door and peeked out she saw Klaus on the couch with his phone, apparently not having heard her come in. She steeled herself, a bit of nervousness building in her chest along with the familiar adrenaline of trying something new, and she cleared her throat.

"You called for me, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He looked up, his gaze roving up and down her form before he swallowed, his eyes darkening. "Yes," he said, his voice slightly rough, and she felt a surge of confidence fill her at the way he was looking at her. He was so _clearly_ into it that she felt her worries melt away, the familiar security of knowing that he wanted her making her more comfortable. "May I ask why I came home to find my living room a disaster? I was under the impression that it was your job to prevent that."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I was just busy with other rooms."

"Busy?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft in a way that made heat rise to her cheeks.

"Yes, sir."

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes dragging down her form to settle on her legs in a way that felt deliberate. "Well, are you busy now?"

"I'll clean up now," she said quickly, taking a few steps into the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, and she bent down to pick up the first piece of clothing, bending her knees slightly to be able to reach in the heels. She heard Klaus inhale sharply behind her before he swore under his breath in a growl, and she felt heat build in her lower belly as she peeked over his shoulder to see his eyes fixed on her ass, a bulge already prominent in his jeans.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked innocently, trying her best to fight down her smile.

"Christ, Caroline..."

After a split second's inner debate she opted to ignore him, picking up their clothes and dropping them in a large pile by the bedroom door (he was _so_ doing the laundry later to make up for this). She felt his eyes on her as she worked, a soft rumble of approval escaping his throat when she bent down directly in front of him to pick up one of her blouses, giving him an excellent view down her dress at her cleavage.

The entire thing was making her wet. She loved knowing that he craved her, that the only thing stopping him from bending her over the table, flipping up the skirt and fucking her was his tenuous self control. Her lower belly was aching, her pussy throbbing with need, and she didn't bother to be subtle as she shifted, trying to get some friction somehow. She heard his breath catch, the sound making a shiver of excitement run down her spine, but she tried to concentrate on her task. She was a two-time emmy winner and refused to break character for something as ridiculous as being too impatient for sex. Klaus clearly wanted their foreplay as drawn out as possible, to build his anticipation and need, and she was happy to oblige.

When she was done picking up the clothes, she turned to start gathering his art supplies, setting them gently on the coffee table, bending down a little more than necessary and carefully taking the time to separate the clean supplies from the dirty ones.

When she looked up, Klaus's knuckles were white as he clutched the armrests of the couch, his cheeks flushed with arousal, lips slightly parted, and she fought down a smirk at how much he clearly wanted her. She continued sorting, her tongue darting over her lips whenever she gave him heated glances, and he never took his gaze off of her, his eyes dark with lust.

"Can I do anything else for you, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked, trying to walk the fine line between innocent innuendo and purposeful baiting, and his eyes flashed as he leaned forward slightly, tongue dragging over his lips.

He appeared to be having an inner debate (she had the feeling it was based on whether to ask for 'services' now or draw it out a bit longer), and it felt like hours of him staring at her before he spoke.

"The floor," he said hoarsely, gesturing to the stain of paint on the hardwood that she'd noticed earlier, which was only a few feet away from him. It was thoughtfully placed, actually. Close enough to the carpet that her knees wouldn't hurt when she bent over it but far enough away from Klaus that he could watch her.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson."

She took what was probably way too much satisfaction at the look of pure lust on his face.

It only took a second to go to the kitchen and wet a rag, the short skirt of the costume swaying around her hips, and when she came back she glanced at him over her shoulder as she sunk to her knees, not bothering to adjust the skirt when he fell around her waist as she bent down.

"Fuck," he hissed, and she heard the clink of his belt and the rustle of clothing, and when she looked over her shoulder she saw him stroking his cock, his lips slightly parted.

She let her teeth sink into her lower lip, her eyes widening, and she managed to force a blush. "Mr. Mikaelson! What are you doing?"

"Watching you," he whispered, and this time the flush in her cheeks was real, the heat in his eyes making her breath catch. She'd always liked it when he touched himself while he was watching her, something about the feeling of having his attention solely focused on her in such a different way from how it felt when she was acting was incredibly hot.

He knew it too, if the small smirk twisting around his lips was any indication, and she took a sharp breath, letting it out slowly as she got up to sit on her knees, licking her lips as she watched his eyes close before he pulled his hand away from his cock, curling it around one of the armrests as he watched her greedily. "Come here."

She started to stand, her knees already a little achy, but he spoke before she could get up, his voice rough. "Stay on your knees for me."

"But sir, I-"

"Stay on your knees and come to me."

Her cheeks were burning now, and she knew the flush must be creeping down to her chest, but her core was throbbing, the ache in her lower belly too intense to deny, and she let out a soft moan as she crawled to him, the friction of her thighs rubbing together making her clench.

Just the way he looked at her when she kneeled between his legs was enough to make her breathing a little heavier, and watched as he grabbed his cock and guided it to her mouth, smearing the precum on her lips.

"Suck my cock," he said, his voice hard and throaty and _hot_ , and she obligingly opened her mouth to take him in, her eyes meeting his as she moved down his shaft slowly, reaching to cup his balls in her hands, stroking them softly as she sucked. His teeth were gritted, his eyelids fluttering, though he still watched her, and she pulled away, flicking her tongue against the tip of his cock before moving closer to him. The chords of his throat were tight, his body tense, and she tried not to smile as she stroked his cock with one hand, her other pressing against his thigh to try to keep him in place as she gave his sac a long, flat lick.

"Do that again," he ordered, his fingers tangling in her hair, and she obliged, watching him carefully for reactions as she experimented with little touches they'd never tired, even wandering to the strip of skin just under the base of his cock that made him swear loudly, his hand tightening in her curls in a painful yank that made her moan, her pussy aching for friction.

She let out a soft gasp of surprise as he tugged her head back, pointedly guiding it back to his cock, and she took the hint, taking him back into her mouth. He leaned back in his seat, pressing her head down gently enough that she didn't gag but still more roughly than she was used to, and she found she liked it.

"You're so fucking beautiful on your knees for me," he said, his hips thrusting into her mouth as she dragged her teeth lightly along the shaft before wrapping her hand around him and stroking him while she swirled her tongue around the head, paying special attention to the tiny patch of skin beneath it that made him throw his head back and groan.

"God, I've been thinking about this for ages," he hissed. "You have no idea how often I've come to the fantasy of your pretty pink mouth wrapped around my cock, your cheeks hollowed, your skin flushed with need..."

She let out a breathless moan after the last flat lick of his shaft, the low, rough tone of his voice making her even more desperate, and she was barely resisting the urge to slide her other hand between her thighs and rub her clit. She couldn't stop the way she shifted, how she craved any sort of touch on her slick, sensitive skin.

"And you like this, don't you? You like being on your knees with my cock in your mouth while your pussy aches to be touched."

The ache was almost worse after he acknowledged it, her nipples pebbled against her bra, fingernails digging into his thigh as she tried not to let her hand wander. He chuckled, his fingers tugging lightly at her hair, clearly relishing the soft noises she made from the sting of it, his tongue darting to wet his lips as he drank her in. "You want to serve your master with your body, don't you? To be a good girl and submit to me, hoping for rewards. You can touch yourself, you know. I don't mind in the least. I love that you're desperate for me. I want to see how much."

She was so turned on, aching for any sort of friction, and she immediately did as he suggested, quickly dipping her fingers in her pussy to slicken them before runbbing her clit, her legs shaking. He watched greedily, her hand stalling as she stroked him, too caught up in her own high quickly approaching. "Don't forget your place, sweetheart," he whispered, his voice dangerously low as he grabbed her wrist to guide her hand up and down his shaft.

She let out a soft moan at his words, trying to keep a consistent rhythm on his cock and her clit, and it was clear she was failing because he pried her hand away, guiding her head towards him again. "I want to come in your mouth," he said bluntly, and the tone of his voice was almost enough to tip her over the edge. "And you want to taste me don't you? You want to make me come, to watch me lean back in my chair, sweaty and sated."

"Yes, sir," she breathed, her lips brushing against the tip of him as he spoke, and he groaned.

"Go on, then," he growled. "And stop touching yourself. You're clearly having difficulty concentrating. I want to see your hands on my thighs while you make me come with your mouth."

She obeyed, laying her palms on his skin, her fingers still slick with her arousal, and she met his eyes as she took him in. She'd never felt so sexy in her life, so _desired_ , and there was something about the way he looked at her that was consuming and gratifying. "Good girl," he murmured, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "Just a little longer, love. I'm close."

She moved faster, used every trick she'd ever learned to get him off, and it wasn't long before he spilled in her mouth, "Fuck," he hissed, his eyes opening, vision hazy. "Get up, sweetheart. Turn around."

She got to her feet, wobbling a bit in the heels but managing to gain her balance without too much trouble, and she heard him take a sharp breath. "Did you like that?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed.

"Bend over the coffee table. I want to see how wet it made you."

She was so tense, so sensitive, every bit of her skin needing just a little touch. She could feel his eyes on her as she bent over, heard the chair scrape against the floor as he got up, tapping her thigh with his palm to separate her legs. "Touch yourself," he ordered, his breath hot on her pussy, and she realized that he was kneeling, wanted to see her up close.

It was quick, her clit needing just a few strokes before she came around her fingers, and he pressed a kiss to the back of her below the curve of her ass.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and let him help her up, spinning her around to face him and wrapping his hands gently around her wrists. Her knees went weak as he pulled her hands to his lips, sucking her fingers clean one by one before kissing each of her palms and lacing his fingers through hers.

"That was..." he breathed, clearly searching for the right word before settling on, "at least a hundred times better than any fantasy I could have come up with. Caroline, you're..."

"Amazing? Sexy? Tolerant of my boyfriend's questionable taste in roleplays?"

"All of those things, though I'd challenge your claims regarding my taste level. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy yourself."

She grinned, the height of her heels making it easy to kiss him, her arms snaking around his neck as he steadied her hips. "Would you be willing to do it again?" he asked between kisses, and she pulled back to nod, still a little breathless.

She wobbled slightly, her legs feeling a bit like jelly, and he grinned. "Let's get out out of the heels, hmm? And the costume?"

"Yes, please," she said faintly. "And a footrub. I demand a footrub after those hell shoes."

"I'm happy to oblige."

"And then Mario Kart, or maybe a board game?"

"Interesting request, but if you'd like."

"I want to make another friendly bet, and this time I want to win."

"You do realize I'm two for two right, love?"

"I'm going to win," she growled, and his lips twitched.

"I accept your wager and look forward to exploring exhibitionism when I'm victorious."

"In your dreams, buddy."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know your thoughts :) Any favorite parts? Lines? Constructive criticism? I'd love to hear your feedback!


	72. (Not) Sired II

Sequel to _(Not) Sired_ , which is the last drabble in chapter 79 of Their Things. All you need to know for it to stand on its own is that Caroline was also a werewolf and Klaus turned her into a hybrid with Tyler and she's his mate.

Contains: An elaborate blowjob involving Caroline's fangs on Klaus's dick.

* * *

He couldn't help but watch her as she spoke to the werewolf camp, her hands moving wildly in the air. It was her job to convince as many werewolves as possible that being turned into a hybrid was a privilege and to volunteer to be turned in exchange for agreeing to be part of Klaus's hybrid army. They'd found over time that if the hybrid felt that they were making a fair trade the sire bond wouldn't take effect the same way because they wouldn't be grateful, therefore not activating the sire bond.

The ones who didn't agree would be turned anyway, but Caroline would take them through the turning process to break it in exchange for loyalty. It was an arrangement that Klaus could deal with, knowing who were the wolves who gave their loyalty freely to their new alpha and who were the ones who had to be convinced.

To be fair, his favorite sire of all, his _mate_ , had taken a little convincing.

The road hadn't been close to easy. Caroline had put up quite the fight to falling for him, even after he'd claimed her against the wall of his house in Mystic Falls. He'd originally thought that she'd bent when she let him fill her, that she'd given herself to him, but he realized almost immediately that he'd been mistaken. She'd sped out of the house the moment he'd suggested moving to the bedroom—though admittedly his use of 'their' might have been what set her off—and had gone right back to ignoring him the morning after, the only hint to what they'd done a slight flush in her cheeks and a reluctance to meet his gaze. She'd told him quite firmly that she didn't like him no matter what 'ridiculous caveman mate _thing_ ' said she had to and that they were most definitely not going to have sex _ever again_.

That opinion had obviously eventually changed.

He remembered her offhand comment about wanting to go to Australia, had seen the wanderlust in her eyes, and he wasted no time in procuring the private jet to lure her away from the small town life she was so comfortable with, so _constrained_ by. Once she'd reluctantly agreed, he'd given her a few days to say goodbye to her friends and mother before whisking her off. He shouldn't have been surprised when she griped the entire plane ride about how when she said she wanted to go she hadn't meant _with him_ , and it amused him that she was spiteful enough to run up an impressive number of charges on the platinum card he'd linked to his account before they'd left just because she could.

If he was honest with himself, he found her flouncing and huffing and petty purchases of souvenirs she stacked in the luggage room and never glanced at again rather attractive. She was unpredictable and fiery, beautiful and clever, and she seemed to have an uncanny ability to guess what he was thinking or feeling.

He would have thought it was something to do with the mate bond if she hadn't been so good at keeping him on his toes.

She ignored him when she wasn't busy complaining, nibbling away at the fifteen bags of overpriced sweets she'd insisted she needed, and he'd spent the whole first half of the flight unashamedly sketching her and eating all of the cinnamon jelly beans that she carefully picked out of her bag and kept in a neat little pile in the cupholder. By the time they were halfway across the sea she seemed to have realized that they were on a private jet and there was only one bed, and she began to pepper him with questions about where he'd been and the things he'd done, no doubt to fend off sleep until she had her own room in his estate (as she'd demanded before they'd so much as planned what city they would go to first).

Over time he'd found that simply listening to her and genuinely valuing her opinion was enough to soften her resistance, if only slightly. He persuaded her to go on a few dates, quickly learned that extravagant gestures were most definitely _not_ the way to her heart, and instead arranged to show her his favorite places, the ones not listed in the excessive number of guidebooks she had purchased.

It was a long and slow process, coaxing out her smiles and laughs and getting her to open up to him bit by bit. He treasured every memory she shared with him, hoarded them jealously and memorized every detail. By the time she'd finally given in, snuck into his bedroom at two in the morning and shook him awake, cutting through his bleary-eyed drowsiness by demanding that he tell her how he was making her have sex dreams and did vampire dream sharing work on werewolves-slash-hybrids and _how dare he_ , and he'd had to gently break it to her that he hadn't been manipulating her dreams at all.

"But tell me more about these dreams you have about me, love," he'd said.

Her jaw had set, her eyes narrowing, and there was a beat of silence before she muttered, ' _God, you're the worst_ ', straddled him, and proceeded to show him exactly what those dreams had entailed.

They'd been mostly happy ever since.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Caroline stopped talking. She seemed to be nearing the end of the process, wolves stepping forward from the pack to join her. She'd lead them off toward the nearby fleet of SUVs on foot while he turned the reluctant recruits before having his hybrids come in and haul them off to meet them. They'd then all drive to the airport and board the private plane back to their base in New Orleans and give them doppelganger blood on the way. They had it down to a science at this point, the group extremely efficient, and by that night each of them would be settled in their own room in one of the lavish apartment buildings reserved for the hybrids while he and Caroline celebrated a hard day's work in their mansion across the property.

He couldn't wait.

Almost as though she'd sensed his thoughts, she glanced at his hiding spot as she led the volunteers off, giving him a flash of a smile, the glint of the fang she let descend for just a moment making his cock twitch. He waited until they were out of earshot before silently making his way through the trees to the clearing.

"You had your chance to volunteer," he said, making all of the remaining wolves look up, terror entering the eyes of a few. He took a step towards the nearest one, who scrambled back a few steps, nearly tripping over a rock. "You know who I am. Good."

"I thought we didn't have to turn," he stuttered.

"Ah yes, my lovely mate does occasionally leave out pertinent information," he said with a smirk. "You had the chance to pledge your loyalty freely, and because you made the less...reasonable decision, you'll just have to prove your worth to me that much more. Now, who wants to go first?"

No one moved, but soon enough they were all corpses.

For now.

 **XXX**

By the time they arrived back in New Orleans after a six hour flight, Caroline's cheek was resting on his shoulder as she napped. He was sketching her with one hand, tracing the dip in her elbow with the fingers of the other, and he was almost irritated when one of their hybrids knocked on the door to their private cabin to let them know they'd landed, as though Klaus hadn't felt it.

He snapped to get on with bringing the hybrids to their new quarters and that they'd be out when they damn well pleased. Caroline stirred in his arms, most likely awoken by the irritation in his tone, and she opened her eyes blearily.

"Did we land?"

"Yes, love."

She pulled away from him and stretched, her breasts straining against the thin fabric of her top, a slip of skin revealed by the hem creeping up her torso, and he couldn't help but lick his lips. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she reached for her purse.

"You okay?" she asked, clearly amused by his ogling.

"Quite."

"Ready to meet the new recruits in person?" she asked, her voice much too cheery for what he considered a rather boring obligation.

"I'd rather just take a bit of a rest after our long flight."

His hand grazed her hip as he spoke, and he could see the shiver run down her spine, the way her pupils dilated slightly, her breath catching. Unfortunately she seemed to catch herself, throwing him a chastising look. "And we can, _after_ we talk to them. Think of this as your motivation to make it quick."

He made it quick.

XXX

By the time they'd stumbled into their bedroom with scraps of fabric only hanging on by threads covering their bodies he'd decided that the trip had been a success, if only because he knew that watching him in his 'dumb alpha male mode' turned Caroline on more than she'd ever admit. She always practically attacked him after he was done putting the fear of god in his new recruits, all claws and teeth and pretty moans that he just itched to draw out as long as possible. He loved watching her take charge almost as much. Her high expectations and quick biting wit at those who dared half-ass anything she was in charge of made her a lovely predator, a pleasure to watch in action.

Though he'd known she was _his_ from the moment he set eyes on her after his wolf woke, he hadn't realized how much his wolf would like the monster that laid beneath her skin when her teeth turned sharp. The glint of fang had never been such a turn-on in anyone else. There was something about her specifically, the way her pupils dilated with lust when she undressed him with her eyes, the way her irises flashed gold as her tongue curled around a canine, that made him hungry for a taste.

Her lips were twisted in a wicked smile now as she bent to run her tongue up his inner thigh, her hair tickling his sensitive skin. There was always a moment of indecision when she was pressing soft kisses just below his hipbone where he wasn't sure whether he wanted to watch her pretty lips on his skin as her cheek hovered just centimeters from his cock or the way her spine curled to emphasize the curve of her arse.

Decisions, decisions.

"Look at me," she murmured as she sucked a fast-fading red mark just above his pelvis before her tongue rose to trace the ridges of his toned stomach.

He was entranced as her fangs descended, pricking a small cut parallel to his hipbone and wetting her lips before running the tip of her tongue along the cut, peering up at him through long lashes.

"Fuck, Caroline," he muttered, his fingers curling in her hair as the other clenched the sheet. He knew he was breathing heavily, could feel his fangs breaking through his gums as she bent to flick her tongue against the tip of his cock before pulling back, resting her palms on his thighs. She met his eyes as he took a shaky breath.

"I want to taste," she said, her fang hovering just a hair's breadth away from his cock in a way that felt almost _dangerous_ , and he swallowed audibly, nodding.

He liked to think of himself as the most deadly creature on earth, but she wrecked him so easily, so _casually_. Watching her feed was one of his favorite things, the soft, contented sounds she made as she tasted him never failing to make him ache for her. He knew she loved it, the control she had over him, and she took full advantage.

He watched hungrily as she bent to drag a single fang down the shaft of his cock, blood beading out from the skin. She waited for a few seconds to let it gather and drip before flicking her tongue against each individual drop, giving the rapidly healing cut a long lick while peering up at him through thick lashes. She did it again on the other side, taking her time, her touches torturously slow, the prick of pain making his hips jerk, precum smearing across her cheek when it brushed the tip of his cock as she propped herself on her elbows. He was entranced by the shortness of her breath, the pretty flush of her cheeks, and he tugged her hair lightly to encourage her down again, knowing that if he tried to form words it would be hard to get them out without them turning into a moan. "More?" she asked with false wide-eyed innocence, and he growled low in his throat.

"Yes," he hissed, his head lolling back to knock against the headboard when she took the head of his cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling against the tip before she slowly took in more. She'd studied his tells, knew exactly what to do to tease him or to get him over the edge fast, and he could tell that this was going to be one of the times when she drew it out until he was barely holding on to his self-control, the word 'please' dangerously close to falling from his lips. His hand tightened in her curls as he gritted his teeth, biting out her name, and she moaned around him as her head bobbed up and down.

"You're so fucking beautiful, sweetheart. I love the way you look kneeling between my legs with my cock in your mouth, your pretty arse in the air. Do you remember the first time I claimed you? How you submitted to me so beautifully?"

She gave him a glance through her eyelashes that somehow felt chastising despite her lack of range for movement while giving him head, and he laughed quietly, tugging her hair. "You liked it," he said, and she scraped her teeth over his shaft in response, making him groan, his hips jerking. "You _enjoyed_ spreading your legs for my cock and begging for me to let you come. I can smell how wet you are for me, sweetheart. I know how much you love it when I talk to you while you pleasure me, when I tell you my fantasies. Do you want to hear some, sweetheart? Do you want to rub your clit with your fingers, desperate for release as I fuck your mouth?"

She hummed, one of her hands already drifting between her thighs. "One of my favorites lately is of you tied up for me face down on our bed, squirming and flushed as I tease your clit with the barest touches of my tongue," he began, resisting the urge to close his eyes and picture it in his mind, too interested in the way she'd react, whether her eyes would widen and go hazy with lust at the pictures he painted. "Perhaps after I decide you've been tortured enough I'll release your legs and have you bend over the bed for me. I'll fuck you with my fingers while I take your arse with my cock, claim you in the most primal of ways..."

He could smell her arousal, knew that she was already soaking for him, and the scent of it made his mouth water for a taste. She pulled up with a final lick to the underside of his cock just below the head, blowing on the wet spot, and his hips jerked. He expected her to take him back in her mouth but instead she sat up, still rubbing her clit, and he felt his mouth go dry as he watched her bring herself to the edge. She kept eye contact with him as she rode her own fingers, her breath catching until he growled at her to stop.

"What?"

"I want to be the one to make you come, my mate. I will fulfill that bondage fantasy if necessary. When you come, it will be around my cock or while you're riding my fingers or my tongue."

"Sir, yes sir," she muttered sarcastically, and he groaned, letting his head fall against the pillows as she bent to give the tip of his cock a light lick. "You like that?"

He nodded, his body tense, chords of his throat tight, and he heard a slightly breathy laugh before she brushed her lips against his shaft, the touches teasing and torturously light. "Yes, Caroline," he growled, and he felt her lips pull into a smile against his skin. "You know very well I like that."

"Yeah?" she breathed, the hot air against the head of his cock making him groan.

"Fuck..." he bit out, his eyes opening to watch as she dragged her fang down his shaft again, her tongue lapping at the beads of blood that welled up, and he groaned as she pressed her lips to the cut, sucking lightly.

"You taste really good," she murmured between her nips to reopen the cut and light flicks of her tongue to gather the blood that beaded on his skin. The sting of her fang followed by her teasing licks made him groan. He was always entranced by the sight of her like this, with veins creeping down her cheeks and dark hazy eyes, the way the bloodlust overtook her.

"Then take more."

She smiled, her fangs glinting in the low light, and crawled up his body to nuzzle his neck. "Here?" she teased, drawing her fang down the side of his neck.

His cock brushed her hip, the friction deliciously satisfying but not quite enough, and he pulled her to him, grinding against her hip as he let his fangs descend, tipping his head to the side in invitation.

She didn't pause for a moment before sinking her fangs into his neck, moaning at the taste. His nails bit into the flesh of her ass as she drank from him, her body rubbing against his, arousal-slicked thighs sliding against the skin of his hips. He couldn't resist sliding a hand between her thighs and pressing two fingers inside of her, curling them against her walls just the way she liked it. He could feel her shake against him, letting out a soft whimper as she rolled her hips, her face buried in his neck. He loved the sounds that she made when his fingers brushed her walls, had perfected the art of pleasuring her so that she fell apart in his arms. The rush of feeding on each other as she rode his fingers was exquisite, and it wasn't long before she came around his finger, the beautiful moans escaping her mouth making him spill onto her stomach.

He felt the prick as she pulled back from feeding, her breathing heavy. He collected the dribble of his blood moving down her chin with his tongue before he kissed her, claiming her mouth and savoring the taste of his blood mixed with hers that he so enjoyed. He stroked her hip lazily, moving to lie on the mattress, his eyes hooded, and she didn't bother to roll off of him, simply settling her face in his neck, splayed out on top of him. He'd wait until she asked before he took her again, perhaps against the wall the way he'd done just a few years before. He'd taken a liking to it, pressing her up against it and enveloping her with his scent until she was dripping with it. Though the first time he'd claimed her he'd pressed himself against her back, had cleared her hair to the side to whisper filthy things in her ear as he rubbed her clit, he'd found that he now preferred her from the front. He liked to watch her eyes go hazy, her fangs descend, to watch her monster emerge.

He'd made that monster, after all. He'd given her his blood and showed her the world and whispered pretty words and reluctantly opened up when the pretty words didn't bring her to him, but she'd eventually had to make that decision. She was the only hybrid who had ever really had a choice, and the first time when she looked at him with warmth and lust and need and _love,_ he realized she'd chosen him.

She was _his_.

He heard her soft giggle in his ear as she shifted over him, moving to rub her nose against his. "What're you thinking about?"

"You."

She hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before sitting up and stretching, her body deliciously bare to him. His come was already dried on her stomach, and he reached to trace her hip bone with his thumb, just brushing the edge of his mark on her. She reached down to place her palms on his chest, a wicked glint in her eye, pretty arse in the air as she pressed her lips to his. "Round two?" she offered.

"Wall," he said roughly, his cock already half hard against her as she ground against him before rolling off the bed.

She tossed a playful come hither look over her shoulder as she walked to lean against the wall, biting her lip as he sped to pin her with his body, her breasts pressed against his chest, hands reaching to pin her wrists to the wall as looked at her.

"Going to make me beg for my alpha's cock?" she drawled, clearly just wanting to get a rise out of him (she never _ever_ referred to him as her alpha unless they were alone and she was baiting him), and it had the desired effect, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Yes."

"Good luck, buddy."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought :D


	73. Before He Cheats

Summary: Birthday present for Sophia Chase. She requested Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood + mistaken identity, so that's what this is. Soulmate AU. Caroline destroys Stefan's car because he cheats on her. She and Klaus go on a road trip. All of those things make sense in the context of the story. I promise XD

Contains: Klaus fingering Caroline against a car, a car blowjob, and lots of dirty talk.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The crunch of her key as it dug into the side of Stefan's car was _immensely_ satisfying.

She'd always felt like there was something off about their relationship. When they'd said their first words to each other, the ink on her arm hadn't burned like everyone said it would when she found her soulmate. He'd awkwardly asked to buy her a drink and she'd accepted, thinking that she didn't really have a choice. They were meant to be, after all.

 _Soulmates, my ass._

She slammed the baseball bat she'd rescued from the backseat of a nearby pickup truck into one of Stefan's headlights, and she crushed one of the shards with the heel of her boot.

She heard a car pull into a space a few yards away, the engine cutting out, and she turned as the door slammed behind her, trying to figure out an adequate excuse for bashing someone's car in a parking lot. A man with sandy curls was leaning against the front door of the sports car, watching her intently.

"Can you stop looking at me like a creeper?" she asked, and his eyebrows rose, his eyes raking up and down her body.

"Well, this is unexpected," he said softly, the words somehow carrying in the cool night air, and Caroline felt it on her arm, on the letters etched into her skin.

The burn.

"Oh my god," she breathed, and he pushed off his car door, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets, scanning Stefan's car.

"I do hope that my supposed soulmate isn't an escaped inmate of the local insane asylum?"

She snorted, resting the baseball bat on her shoulder and glaring at him. "No. My _not_ -soulmate cheated on me. With his soulmate, I mean. It was..."

She trailed off, but he didn't talk, just staring at her, and she wrinkled her nose. "Look, it's a _long_ story."

"Well, remind me not to anger you," he muttered, glancing at Stefan's car before jerking his head towards the sportscar two spaces away. "Shall we?"

"Shall we...what?"

"Shall we go?"

"Um, I'm not going anywhere with you. The last time I just assumed someone was my soulmate I-"

He reached and wrapped his fingers around her forearm, his touch gentle but firm, and she froze as his thumb traced the letters inked across her pulse. "Don't tell me you didn't feel it too," he said, and she flushed, wrenching her hand away.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not just going to run off with some guy because he-"

"Would you rather get arrested then?" he asked, nodding towards the door where people were trickling out, though none of them had noticed the wrecked car yet.

"Um...no."

"Well, those are the choices. Get in the car with me or take the chance that your...'not-soulmate' won't press charges out of nostalgic caring for you and your clearly winning personality."

"Um, excuse you! I totally have a winning personality."

"If you say so, sweetheart," he said, his lips twitching, and she watched as he walked away, pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the car. She glanced at the door of the bar before making her decision, her jaw setting as he opened the driver's side door.

"Wait!"

He turned to look at her, one hand lingering on the handle. "Yes, love?"

"I'll go," she said, bending to pick up her purse from where she'd set it by Stefan's rear wheel and trying to look as dignified as possible.

He nodded. "Put the bat in the boot then. Can't have your fingerprints all over the weapon. You didn't leave any other evidence did you?"

 _Someone_ was taking this seriously.

"Oh yeah. I carved my name into the seats so that just in case he didn't already know it was me it would drive the point home," she said sarcastically, swinging the baseball bat against the passenger seat window of Stefan's car one last time before giving him a cheery smile and striding over to set the bat in the trunk of the car. "Okay! All ready."

He walked around to the passenger's side to open the door for her, his palm pleasantly warm against the small of her back as he gently guided her inside, shutting the door behind her, and she looked out the window as he started the ignition. They'd only been driving for a few minutes when he spoke again.

"May I ask your name, sweetheart?"

"Caroline. You?"

He gave her a dimpled smile that would have made her knees go weak if she hadn't been sitting, and he clearly knew it too, judging by the wicked glint in his eye. "Klaus."

XXX

[Bonnie][6:04PM]: Where did you go?

[Bonnie][6:04PM]: I told that pile of trash marinated in hair gel that I was going to go find you and he LITERALLY JUST WAVED

[Bonnie][6:05PM]: You're too good for him btw

[Bonnie][6:08PM]: Can you at least text me to tell me if you're all right? The bartender says you went outside.

[Bonnie][6:14PM]: CAROLINE DID YOU WRECK HAIR GEL TRASH'S CAR?

[Bonnie][6:14PM]: ACTUALLY DON'T TELL ME

[Bonnie][6:14PM]: I WANT PLAUSIBLE DENIABILITY

[Bonnie][6:14PM]: BUT OMG!

[Bonnie][6:15PM]: Okay clearly you left but text me if you're alive at least?

[Bonnie][6:18PM]: Hopefully you got a lyft back to your apartment or something

[Bonnie][6:18PM]: I'll hold them off as long as I can so you have time to get your stuff

[Caroline][6:30PM]: Thanks Bon 3

[Caroline][6:30PM]: And nope! I found my soulmate.

[Caroline][6:30PM]: Like, my ACTUAL soulmate

[Bonnie][6:30PM]: YOU WHAT?

[Caroline][6:31PM]: Ttyl Bon

[Bonnie][6:32PM]: UM NO YOU DO NOT GET TO TTYL ME CAROLINE FORBES

[Bonnie][6:32PM]: HELLO?

[Bonnie][6:32PM]: YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT

[Bonnie][6:33PM]: i stg caroline

[Bonnie][6:59PM]: They're on their way

[Bonnie][7:01PM]: Also Elena and I are no longer friends. Just FYI

Caroline grinned at her phone as she and Klaus drove away, having packed up everything of hers they could grab within forty minutes, and they'd been on the freeway for awhile before Caroline finally realized that she had no idea where they were headed.

"New Orleans, if that's all right," Klaus said when she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess it's as good a place as any."

"It's where I live."

"Then why were you all the way out here?"

"I was driving back from my brother's wedding in the Hamptons. I was going to fly, but I couldn't get a first class seat, so I decided I'd rather drive down."

"You seriously decided not to fly because you couldn't get a first class seat?"

"Are you objecting to our serendipitous meeting?" he asked with a dimpled grin, and she shook her head, looking back out the window.

"Nope!"

"And what about you, love?"

"What about me?"

"What's your origin story?"

She snorted. "My _origin story_?"

"Well, all that I know so far is that your name is Caroline, you own an alarming amount of shoes and sundresses, and you were destroying your ex's car in a parking lot in plain sight. So yes, I'd like to know."

She bit her lip, considering how to start before letting out a sharp breath.

"Okay, well...So basically, Stefan-the guy I thought I was soulmates with-and I have been dating since last year, and I was taking him to meet my best friend Bonnie, who brought her _other friend_ Elena because she was showing her around the area. I left to go to the bathroom while they introduced themselves, and it turned out that he and Elena were soulmates, not me and Stefan."

"I see."

"Yeah, and like, instead of telling me like a normal decent person, I had to see them fucking with clothes on a bar table while the little old lady next to me talked about how _romantic_ it was to find your soulmate in the middle of a bar when out with mutual friends, and it was the actual worst. I don't think he even noticed me leaving."

"Sounds like a right prick."

"Um, obviously. It was humiliating and degrading and like, I don't even _care_ if we weren't actually soulmates. Is a little common human decency that difficult? Like, at least break up with me like an adult before pawing all over some other random girl?"

Klaus looked like he was about to say something and she pressed on anyway.

"And trust me, I wasn't jealous. I see that look on your face, but I swear I wasn't. Like, there was never really a spark with him? Everyone always told me that being with your soulmate felt right, but honestly he was just boring. He talked too much about his drug-dealing brother and discount hair products, and like, he didn't seem to care at all about anything I was interested in. He just wanted to hear the sound of his own voice."

"Why did you think you were soulmates, then? If he was so awful?"

"I mean, he said the words?" Caroline half-asked, not quite sure why she was feeling so defensive. "But there were warning signs, I guess. I just like...I knew that according to our words we were supposed to be together, and so I smiled and nodded and tried to make myself like him because I thought that was what I had to do. I feel like being with him just erased everything I liked about myself because of some dumb obligation by a stupid soul bond that said I had to like him."

It was weird to confess everything to what was essentially a random stranger, soulmate or not, but Klaus somehow made her feel safe. It felt right to talk to him about this kind of stuff, or anything really. She knew that he would get it, get _her_ , and it was exhilarating. He asked her a few more probing questions and the conversation was soon flowing easily, the banter and naturalness making her feel light and optimistic for the first time in what felt like forever. It was clear that _this_ was what it was supposed to feel like to find your soulmate.

She learned that he was a painter who owned a gallery in New Orleans, and they chatted about art for a while. She couldn't help watching the way his eyes lit up when he talked about art, the pull of his lips when he smiled, the tone of his voice when he was explaining something he was particularly interested in. She never thought she'd be into art, but the way Klaus explained it made it fascinating.

When they finally pulled into the valet station at a hotel in Atlanta it was almost two in the morning, and Caroline barely paid attention as Klaus explained that he'd reserved hotels along the way and he'd only gotten one room and he could get another one if she felt uncomfortable but would she be opposed to sharing?

Her eyelids were drooping and she shook her head, fighting back a yawn as he instructed the bellhop on which of her suitcases to bring up. His warm palm was pressed to the small of her back as he led her through the front doors to the lobby, the touch comforting.

"This is really nice," she said awkwardly, glancing around at the plush rugs and marble floors.

"My job requires a lot of travel, so I have a membership with the company to get points. There's a smaller one downtown that's a bit less ostentatious but they were booked."

"Right," she said awkwardly. "I thought you were an artist. Why do you have to travel a lot?"

"I do paint, but my job is business-related. I work at a company that specializes in selling different works of art to collectors."

"Like Mikaelson & Co.?" Caroline asked, glancing up at him, and he smiled slightly, giving her a quick glance that seemed almost apprehensive.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

She was about to ask him what he meant when they arrived at the front desk, the woman looking up and giving them a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Reservation under 'Mikaelson'," Klaus said lightly, and Caroline stiffened, her eyes widening. Klaus rubbed her back lightly, his palm brushing along her spine. She fought the urge to lean against him as they stood here, inhaling his scent. That was too much too quickly. She had _so many questions_ , and it hit her that despite that they were clearly going to share a bed that night, they'd only known each other for a few hours. She knew absolutely nothing about him. Would he expect her to sleep with him? He must have a lot of experience considering how long he'd been waiting for her and how attractive he was, and she felt nervousness and insecurity build in her gut.

She and Stefan had found each other in their first year of college, and he hadn't been all that great in that department, to be honest. When her friends had giggled about their soulmates and all their adventurous experiments, she'd faked orgasms and tried not to hurt his feelings too much, settling for her fingers and trashy romance novels on her kindle for any sort of relief.

She'd confided in Bonnie several times, and her friend kept trying to push her to tell Stefan what she wanted, but for some reason she always found it embarrassing. Even if Klaus wasn't attractive and clearly successful, there was something about his artist fingers and mischievous smirk that told her that he was definitely a lot more experienced than Stefan had been.

She felt arousal pool in her lower belly at the thought, and she tried to push her feelings away, not wanting to embarrass herself. Klaus glanced at her as he took the keycard almost as though he knew what she was thinking, and his lips quirked as he walked beside her to the elevators.

"You seem nervous," he said as the glass doors closed, the elevator beginning to rise, the view of the lobby getting further away by the second.

"Yeah. I just...I don't know. It'll just be weird to like, share a bed, right?"

"I don't mind," he said with a grin, though it was more teasing than anything, and she hesitantly smiled back. "I have no untoward intentions, I assure you."

"Okay."

The doors opened and they stepped out, but before Caroline could ask him where they were headed he grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "You will always be safe with me, Caroline. I promise."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she was unsure why such a basic low bar of a relationship requirement would make her heart skip a beat like this, but the way he looked at her made her believe him, made her optimistic that the future could be so much _more_ than her past.

The room was beautiful, and it was only when she saw the soft sheets and fluffy pillows that she realized how tired she actually was. She changed into her tiny sleep shorts and cami as soon as the luggage came up, brushing her teeth and putting her hair up. She tried to ignore Klaus's eyes on her as she climbed into the bed, though she knew a flush was creeping up her cheeks.

 **XXX**

The next thing she knew there was light flooding through the curtains and she could hear Klaus's heartbeat, her cheek pressed against his shirtless chest. His arms were strong around her, his scent enticing, and she couldn't help but snuggle closer, unable to remember the last time she'd felt this rested.

She dozed for awhile, making a small sound of annoyance when he tried to disentangle himself and flushing when he laughed quietly. "I'm going to get room service, sweetheart. Want anything?"

There was an affection in the nickname that hadn't been present the last few times he used it, a warmth that made her toes curl, and she hummed in agreement. "Pancakes and bacon."

He murmured something that sounded vaguely like 'go back to sleep' and she was awoken by the mouthwatering scent of bacon what felt like seconds later, her eyes flying open.

She shivered at the way he watched her, his eyes heated when his gaze dragged down her tank top and taut stomach revealed by the hem creeping up her abdomen. She didn't bother to pull it down, simply arching her spine and stretching, and it felt good to be desired.

The way he looked at her made her feel beautiful and admired and _wanted_ , and it was heady and intoxicating. She wanted more.

She showered quickly after they ate and he followed, giving her time to text Bonnie with an update (Yes, she was alive and they were headed to New Orleans, and no, Klaus didn't seem like a selfie sort of person, but she'd see what she could do), and they were soon checked out and back in the car. They hadn't been on the road for more than an hour and were just getting into an intense debate about whether London or New York City was a better tourist destination when Klaus's cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID and swore softly.

"I'll need to take this, love. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, her fingers curling around the handle of her door as Klaus merged three lanes in one turn to take the next exit, pulling over at the first parking lot he saw.

He got out of the car and shut the door, calling whoever it was back, and Caroline pulled her kindle out of her purse, anxious for some reading. She was stressed. Being near Klaus and his stupid dimples and hot accent and general attractiveness without making any moves was a struggle. From the way he looked at her she knew he'd be into it, but her worries about embarrassing herself held her back.

Instead she immersed herself in her latest romance novel-apparently something about demon courts and handcuffs, judging by the digital cover and description-and she was just settling into the first sex scene when she heard a cough from beside her. She squeaked in surprise, dropping her kindle, and Klaus caught it, glancing at it. "Interesting reading choice," he said, his lips twitching.

She flushed grabbing it back. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. I'm simply curious."

"About?" she asked warily, stuffing her kindle in her purse and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell me, sweetheart. This Stefan bloke...was he any good?"

"Um..." she started, trailing off abruptly and wishing the floor would swallow her. "I mean, we had sex and it was fine."

"Fine?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah. It was fine."

"You deserve more than fine," he said, and the look he sent her made her pussy clench, her nipples tightening. She wondered if this was how everyone felt with their soulmates. Constantly turned on and aching for their touch...

"Yeah?" she asked, slightly breathless.

He grinned, reaching to cup her cheek. "You flush so beautifully, Caroline."

"Thanks?"

His lips quirked and he leaned forward so that their noses were mere inches apart. Her gaze darted down to his lips and back to meet his eyes, and she couldn't help but let her tongue wet her lips, her desire pulsing for him in her lower belly.

"And you have such a pretty mouth. I do wonder how it would taste."

She swallowed, her resolve suddenly hardening as she tried to summon all of her willpower, all of her old confidence that Stefan had somehow managed to unravel. Klaus made her feel powerful just with his presence, and she felt... _alive._

"Taste, then."

Her heart pounded in her chest when their lips met, fire burning in her lower belly, her body shaking as his hands stroked her skin. He'd managed to edge her top up her stomach, his palms hot on her abdomen as his thumbs traced her ribcage before he let his nail sneak under the wire of her bra, lightly scraping the underside of her breast. "May I?"

She nodded, putting her arms up so that he could remove her top and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. His car was small, and she was having some difficulty finding a comfortable way to sit. He pulled away after a few more frenzied kisses to look at her with dark eyes and slightly parted lips. "Did Stefan ever touch you like this?" he asked, dragging his fingertip across her nipple, and she took a shaky breath, her head tipping back.

"No. Just touched me until I was wet enough and then I'd just let him fuck me until he came. Super boring, actually."

She tried to sound flippant, but it was difficult when she was so short of breath, and Klaus's eyes glittered as he let his gaze sweep slowly down her body. "Have you done anything else?"

"Sometimes I'd give him head," she said shrugging. "He wasn't great at reciprocating, and when he did it wasn't enough."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke softly, his voice oddly rough, commanding in a way that made her pussy clench and her spine straighten. "Do you trust me, sweetheart?"

The answer was easy. She took a deep breath before nodding slowly. "Yeah."

"Get out of the car."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Why?"

"Get out of the car," he repeated, his tone silky and quiet in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. "It'll only be for a moment. Here."

She felt the air rush out of her lungs when he tugged off his shirt, offering it to her. She pulled it over her head, trying not to stare at his bare chest, the tattoo that was inked into his shoulder, the hard planes of his abdomen...

"You can look, you know," he whispered, smirking. "I don't mind at all."

"Oh, I'm so relieved," she drawled, trying to brush off how much she wanted him, and he gave her a wide dimpled smile that showed her that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I believe I told you to get out of the car, sweetheart. I want to touch you."

She nodded. She could feel her cheeks heating as she nervously tucked a curl behind her ear before pushing the door open. He got out as well, and she melted into him when his chest pressed against her back, his arm snaking around her waist, the other reaching out to close the door. She began to turn around to face him, but his arm tightened around her and she shivered when she felt his breath against her ear, the scrape of teeth making her knees weak. "Not yet, love," he whispered. "Put your palms on the top of the car for me."

She did, the movement making her bend over slightly, and she let out a soft moan when she felt his fingers slide through the belt loops of her jeans, grinding his erection into the curve of her ass.

"Did he ever touch you like this, Caroline?" he asked, her name rolling off of his tongue in a way that made her breath catch. "Did he brush his fingers against your skin like I an? Make every inch of you heat with arousal?"

"No."

"A pity. You deserve so much more than 'He made you wet and fucked you until he came'. I want to give it to you. Will you let me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to make you come around my fingers first, I think," he murmured, his fingertip edging below the waistband of her jeans to stroke her hip before rubbing the button of her jeans with his thumb, the unexpected friction of the denim against her pussy making her moan softly. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart."

The fact that they were in a public parking lot a mile from the freeway melted away when the button came loose, his hand slipping under the cloth, his fingertip quickly finding her clit through the damp cotton covering her and brushing against it. She felt her knees shake, his arm secure around her body as he pressed her closer to the car to support her. "Do you like that, love?"

She nodded eagerly, turning her face to the side and catching a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror, her eyes dark with lust, her curls messy from his fingers. "That feels really good."

He pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive skin behind her earlobe, his teeth scraping against her neck in a way that made her knees buckle, her breath catching. "Do that again," she whispered, tipping her head to the side, and she heard him chuckle, his fingers still lightly rubbing her clit.

"Do what?"

"The teeth on my neck," she said, too turned on to be embarrassed at her shamelessness. She'd never felt like this with Stefan, had never been so desperate and yet so _whole_ , and she liked it. His palms were resting on her ribcage under the borrowed shirt, little brushes of his fingers against skin she hadn't realized could be so sensitive making her shiver.

"As much as I'd love to mark your skin with my teeth, I want you to come around my fingers first," he said, his voice low. "Perhaps on my tongue afterwards. I've been waiting for you, Caroline. I've wondered for so long what you'd look like, how you'd taste. I must admit that the pretty sounds you make when I touch you are better than any fantasy I've concocted."

"Klaus," she breathed, tipping her head back against his shoulder as he tucked two fingers under the cotton covering her dripping center, tracing her opening as the arm around her waist palmed her breast through the fabric of the borrowed henley, tweaking her nipple lightly. "Please."

"Such a good girl," he murmured, and she almost came just from the way his voice curled around the words, a soft moan escaping her lips, and he hummed approvingly as her knees shook. "Tell me, sweetheart. Have those books been informative? Inspirational? Do you have any fantasies that you might have been too embarrassed to ask of your...not soulmate?"

She felt her cheeks heat. Yes, she did. She'd read romance novels for years, had dabbled in most of the genres, from swooning heroines in historical romances to books where people didn't have soulmates and had to search for someone who they were compatible with, someone who _chose_ them. She'd touched herself thinking of a nameless, faceless stranger—which should have been her first clue, really—who would touch her until she was short of breath and entirely sated.

And sure, occasionally in her fantasies things weren't as... _traditional_ as Stefan liked them, but she'd never honestly thought that her kinkier desires would turn her on in reality.

Then again, Stefan had never made her skin heat like this. There was something about how Klaus held himself, the confidence he exuded when he touched her, that made her hungry for more.

So maybe the reason she'd never thought that being bent over the hood of a car in the middle of a parking lot where anyone could walk by could be hot was because she knew that it wouldn't be with the right person.

But now... now with the lean lines of Klaus's body pressing so deliciously against her back, she could almost _feel_ the hand he could wind in her hair before he tugged, the low growl in her ear telling what a good girl she was being, and she wanted it.

"Caroline," he whispered cajolingly, his finger pressing lightly against her clit. "Tell me all the things you've read but never tried, all those dirty desires inside your pretty head."

She wasn't sure she could say them out loud, and when she offered to get her kindle to show him she heard him laugh quietly, his cock grinding against her ass and creating friction that left her desperately unsatisfied, and she had a feeling the slightly too light touch was deliberate.

"No. I want you to tell me. I want to hear you say the words."

"Into dirty talk?" she asked breathlessly, and he chuckled.

"Yes," he said, nipping her ear at the same time as he brushed his thumb over her clit, making her knees go weak. "And judging by your reactions you are as well. Tell me, sweetheart, what else are you _into_?"

"I..." she began, her heart pounding from more than just arousal. "I don't know if I'd like any of them in practice."

"Well how about exhibitionism, hmm? You seem quite content to let me touch you until you come around my fingers in broad daylight."

"Yeah...and..."

"And?" he prompted.

She swallowed, knew she must be bright red, her heart pounding from arousal and the sort of embarrassment that only made it hotter. "I liked when you said 'good girl'," she said, burying her face in her arm to muffle her moan as Klaus rewarded her by pressing two fingers inside of her.

"Praise kink," he said softly, almost thoughtfully as he curled his fingers inside of her, nails scratching her walls. He bent to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to the skin peeking out from where his henley was drooping off one shoulder. "Eager to please, then?"

Caroline nodded. She could _totally_ get into this, she realized, grinding against Klaus's hand as he expertly brought her closer to her peak. Stefan would never have given her this, the feeling of wholeness, of _belonging_. She'd barely known Klaus for two days and she already felt safe with him. For the first time in years she felt desired and sexy, Klaus's need for her a high that she hadn't known she was missing until she had it.

"Just like that, sweetheart. Ride my fingers. Good girl. You're so lovely, all tight and wet for me. I want to feel you around my cock."

She moved her hands to help him pull off her pants, but he grabbed her wrists, gently pressing her hands against the car again. "Keep them there, Caroline."

The warning in his voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and she nodded, pressing back against him. He groaned, his forehead falling against her shoulder. "Do you know how difficult it is not to peel these tight jeans off of your legs and fill you? I have so many things I want to know, Caroline. I want to find the places where I can make you gasp from just a stroke of my tongue, to explore every inch of you for hours until you're begging for release. What other fantasies have you been hiding away?"

"I don't know."

"Let's not be coy, sweetheart. I suspect that we have similar tastes, as we're supposedly made for each other in every way. You never have to be nervous about asking for what you want."

"Stefan was always too slow," she gasped out. "It was like he thought he'd break me."

He pressed a quick, soft kiss to her neck before scraping his teeth along the skin in a sudden bite, the sensation making her shake against him. "You like it rough then, sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

She gasped when he pinched her clit in response, burying her face in her arm to muffle her moans, only for her hair to be tugged back in the most pleasurable way. "Don't. I want to hear you."

"Fuck," she hissed, rolling her hips as he ran his nails along her walls, his other hand moving up to knead her breast as he dragged his teeth along her neck before biting hard, and she knew there would be a mark there later, which made her heart skip. How could she _ever_ have thought Stefan was her soulmate? If anything her friends' descriptions of the connection paled in comparison to the real thing.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart. I love the sounds you make, the way you clench around my fingers. I want to learn how to make you come undone with just a few touches..."

She could feel Klaus hard against her ass, his breath hot on her neck. The sensations were almost enough to tip her over the edge, but not _quite_ enough.

"Please," she breathed, and he hummed, tugging her nipple between his fingers.

"I'd like nothing more than to give you what want right here, to tug your hair and rub your clit while I take you from behind, to drive all the way to New Orleans knowing my mark is sticking to your thighs."

"Klaus..." she whispered, and he chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her cheek that contrasted with the rhythm of his fingers.

"Later. The sight of you the first time you come around my cock will be for my eyes only. Soulmate or not, I'm a possessive man, as you've most likely gathered, and I want to hear my name fall from your lips without the worry of someone overhearing. I want to see you sated and hazy-eyed all for me. My mate."

His fingers curled _just_ right at his last words, and she came with a breathless whimper, trying not to be too loud as she rode out her high.

"I love the way you moan for me, sweetheart," he said, the hand that had been tugging at her nipple returning to her stomach to support her as he refastened her jeans with the other. "Look at me."

Her breath caught when she turned to find him licking his fingers, his eyes dark with lust. She hesitantly reached to palm him through the fabric of his jeans, but he caught her wrist, his thumb ghosting over her pulse, and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"You're so beautiful like this," he whispered, tangling his fingers with hers and pulling her close, cupping her cheek with his palm. "If you're amenable I'd like to sketch you like this later, all dark-eyed and well-fucked."

"As long as no one else sees it."

"For my eyes only," he repeated.

"Okay, then. Yeah."

She felt like she was getting her bearings back as her breathing slowed, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good girl," he murmured against her skin, before pulling away. "Now, are you hungry? It's almost one o'clock and we still have about five hours of driving, so if you'd like we can get lunch and then take-out once we get home."

 _Home_.

She tried not to let her surprise show as she crashed back to reality, her head beginning to spin. She'd run away from her hometown after vandalizing her ex's car with a guy she barely knew—her soulmate, but _still—_ who she had just let finger her against his car in a public parking lot. Was he expecting them to move in together? How would this work? God, she hadn't even called her boss to say she wouldn't be in that day (or ever?)...

"Sweetheart?" Klaus asked softly, interrupting her onsetting panic.

"I...are we moving in together?" she asked, not really sure how to phrase the question.

Generally as soon as soulmates found each other they would move in together without too much fuss (they'd be together forever, after all), and she'd done that for Stefan, had unrooted her entire life for someone who just ended up being a total asshole. She knew Klaus would be different, because they were _actually_ soulmates, but she'd just...ran away with him impulsively.

"I assumed so," he said, eyeing her warily, and she could somehow tell that he was quickly figuring out why she was upset. "If you don't want to live with me yet there are lots of places to live in the city or the surrounding area. My house is quite large, so if you just wanted to move in and then have your own room until you were comfortable, that's also an option. You're a journalist, correct?"

"Editor," she said distractedly reaching for her phone. "Let me call my boss, actually. I don't know how I forgot."

The call was quick, Caroline giving Logan a short explanation and promising to send him an email later. Her phone buzzed as soon as she was done, and she frowned when she saw a text from Stefan.

[Stefan][12:57PM]: Hey Care. I'm sorry about Elena. Your friend gave me a very thorough scolding about what a dick I was, and I wasn't brave enough to text you. She mentioned you had found your real soulmate too, but if you want to text me just so I know you're okay that would be good. If you want the rest of your things I can ship them to your new address.

[Stefan][12:29PM]: My car was vandalized in the parking lot by an unknown person, and idk why anyone i know would do that. Insurance is covering it, so there's no need to worry about it. Just thought I'd let you know :)

"Stefan texted me," she said in response to Klaus's prompting look. "He's not pressing charges and offered to ship me the rest of my stuff."

"That's..."

"Manipulative and an attempt to come off as the good guy who made a mistake? Yeah, I know. It's sort of his M.O."

Klaus grimaced. "Well, once you decide where you want to live—"

"With you," she said, making a split second decision. "If that's okay, I mean."

"I'd like that," he said, reaching to rest a hand possessively on her hip, and she couldn't help but lean into him, the movement feeling... _right._ "My brother works at the local news station, if you'd like me to give him a call. Obviously it's different from written news, but—"

"That would be great. Thank you," Caroline said, pecking him on the lips in a movement so natural that it almost surprised her.

"Of course, sweetheart. Now, what would you like for lunch?"

She stood on her toes to kiss him again, speaking against his lips. "Your turn first."

"Caroline—" he began, cutting himself off with a groan as she ground against his now half-hard cock through his jeans, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her flush against him.

"Let me. Please," she said, palming him through the fabric as she ran her tongue along his tattoo, and this time he didn't stop her, growling her name low in his throat. "You're not the only one who wants to explore."

"Fair enough, sweetheart."

She nipped the skin of his shoulder, trying not to smile at how strained his voice was. "Should we get back in the car? I don't want to be on my knees in the parking lot. That sort of brings it from sexy to trashy in about two seconds."

He nodded before his forehead dropped against her shoulder, his hands squeezing her ass, and she was satisfied that he seemed to be hanging onto his control by a thread. She reached to open the back door, gently pushing him onto the backseat before climbing in after him, thankful that he had tinted windows.

She listened to his breathing as she bent over him, grinning at his groan when she unfastened his belt and unzipped his jeans, meeting his eyes as she bent to lick him over the fabric of his boxer briefs.

She'd mostly given Stefan head when she didn't feel like lying down and trying to fantasy her way through some boring missionary, and it had felt like a chore. She'd gotten good at getting him off fast. With Klaus she wanted to drag it out, wanted to see his reactions. The way his eyes darkened as he watched her lick her lips made her feel powerful, confidence surging through her as she tugged the waistband down with her teeth, freeing his cock, giving the head a tentative lick. He swore, his fingers tangling in her hair, and she wrapped her hand around his shaft to stroke him as she looked up.

"Tell me what you like, okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

She was satisfied that he seemed slightly out of breath, a low groan tumbling in his throat as she ran the tip of her tongue up the length of him, the stroke purposefully light, before pressing soft, teasing kisses against his shaft before wrapping her mouth around the head and sucking lightly. "Do that again," he growled, and she obliged before taking more of him, watching him carefully for any signals of what he liked. "I love the way your pretty lips look wrapped around my cock, sweetheart. Almost as lovely as they look when you moan for me."

She sucked slightly harder, moving her hand to lightly massage his balls, the other resting on his thigh to keep him from thrusting into her mouth. She'd gotten the impression that he wouldn't be easy to read, but when he was watching her greedily as she sucked his cock he seemed almost open. Vulnerable. He wore everything he felt on his face, the lust and need clear in the way he drank her in. She dragged her teeth lightly down his length, watching as he swore, his head hitting the window as he leaned back before she pulled away, stroking him with her hand.

"I want you to talk to me."

"Wondering about all the fantasies I have of you, sweetheart? Everything I want to do to you?"

"Yeah."

He guided her head back to his cock and she took the hint, taking him back into her mouth as he began to speak, his voice strained. "When we get home I want to take you in my bed, to see you writhing against my sheets as I fill you. Those cotton shorts you wore last night were all I could think about when I was showering this morning, the way they framed your pretty arse so perfectly. I wanted to tear them off and trace your inner thighs with my tongue. I stroked my cock as I thought of how you'd scream for me, how you'd drag your nails along my sheets and moan my name."

He groaned when she let her tongue swirl against the underside of his cock in response, his hips jerking as he pulled her hair, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

"You're so good at this, love, so pretty on your knees for me wrapped in my clothes as you suck my cock. I think I'd like you naked even more. I want to watch you. Perhaps we can put a mirror across from the bed so I can see you wet for me while you take me in your mouth. Are you wet again, sweetheart? Aching for me?"

She hummed, squeezing the base of him with her hand and stroking as she came up to rest her mouth, licking her lips before pressing a soft kiss to his tip.

"More," he growled, tugging her hair lightly. "I already know that this will be one of my favorite things to watch. I want to sketch you like this, I think. More tongue. Good girl...fuck."

She hummed, doing as he asked, the pulse between her thighs growing more distracting as he praised her, his fingers running through her hair. "Suck harder," he ground out, his body tensing. "Good girl. I'm close."

She lightly scratched her nail along the piece of skin underneath his balls, something she'd read about but had never had the courage to try, and he swore as he tensed. "Swallow it," he ground out. "Fuck, Caroline..."

His breathing was ragged as he came and she swallowed, licking her lips as she sat up on shaky legs, trying to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling.

"Good girl," he murmured, pulling her to straddle him in the back seat and kissing her hard, his teeth dragging along her lower lip before she opened her mouth for his tongue, letting him taste himself. His warm palm was resting comfortably on the small of her back, the other playing with ends of her hair, and she felt breathless and content.

She slung her arms around his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his, enjoying the heat of his body against hers and the sensation of wholeness that came with it. It was so easy to fall into him already, and she now understood why people had been so confused when she talked about Stefan. They'd never been right for each other.

Klaus though...Just from the time they'd spent together so far she could definitively say that they were meant to be. They fit.

She doubted it would always be this nice. They didn't know each other's habits or preferences, and no couple got along all the time. Once they'd both gotten over the initial high of their new relationship they'd have to accept the parts of each other that ran deeper than superficialities, the parts that weren't so pretty.

Once they'd both got their bearings back they finally got back on the road after redressing. Caroline insisted on going to a drive-through so they'd arrive earlier (and therefore get to test out the bed earlier), but they got distracted on the side of the road by the drips of vanilla milkshake that splattered out of Caroline's cup and onto the cleavage revealed by her blouse when Klaus had hit the brakes too suddenly.

By the time they arrived at Klaus's house (their house?), Caroline felt optimistic for the first time in years. She felt like she could take on anything, that a new chapter in her life had opened and that she might end up with the happy ending she'd so desperately craved.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked this! Please tell me what you thought in a review because feedback and constructive criticism helps me become a better writer and inspires me to put out more content for you guys! :)


	74. Just a Bloody Rib

Written for klarolinedrabbles for the kc vacay exchange. Thank you to garglyswoof and goldcaught for beta help and various other members of the coven for listening to me whine. If you already read this on Ao3, I revised it and the smut is about a thousand words longer and A LOT better, just so you know ;)

Summary: When one goes to a school for thieves, assassins and spies, your thesis isn't exactly traditional. The only thing Caroline has standing between her and her diploma is the ability to be a mature adult and cooperate professionally with her ex-boyfriend so that they can get away with murder. Sounds easy, right?

Contains: Dirty talk, sweaty gym sex, etc.

* * *

Whitmore seemed pretty normal at first glance. Students walked to their classes in tight clusters, went out to the small town nearby on the weekends to drink and let loose. There were loud complaints about professors and difficult classes and debates about whether you could murder your RA and get away with it.

Then again, at Whitmore getting away with murder was basically the entire point.

Below the surface of the school's charming southern exterior something far more sinister lingered. When students weren't focused on homework and who was eating their yogurt from the communal fridge, they were practicing weapon skills and subterfuge. Crime. Murder. Espionage. Etcetera.

Caroline fidgeted with her class ring as she stared at the plaster wall in front of her, the lump under the fabric of the chair back pressing uncomfortably against her spine. The receptionist was shuffling papers at her desk, the sound oddly harsh in the otherwise silent air. Caroline was understandably on edge; the possibilities for her final project had been weighing on her mind all summer. Every part of her was humming with energy, though she wasn't sure whether it was out of anticipation, terror, or excitement.

She tried not to show it, though she'd always been terrible at keeping her face blank. She'd learned that she was much better at completing the practice missions when she embraced her inability to inhibit her facial expressions rather than trying to fight them off.

Her first step on campus felt like home. She'd always known what her father did for a living, their father-daughter bonding sessions mostly involving practicing observational skills and occasionally weapons training once she was old enough. She originally hadn't wanted to go, thinking that it would be nice to have a normal life with a liberal arts degree and boring, non-violent afternoons, but her father had asked her to go to his alma mater when he was on his deathbed, and she hadn't had the heart to say no.

Now, after four years of hard work, she was ready to take her diploma and the dangerous, adrenaline-spiking missions that came with it. The only problem was her final project.

The goal always seemed simple at first look - they were paired with another student with complementary skills and given a target or task. Though they could ask their class advisor for help or recommendations, the majority of the mission was supposed to be planned by them, from constructing the plan to getting away with the crime. Whitmore did not allow hand-holding. Caroline was pretty sure she knew who her partner would be. She excelled at subterfuge and luring her targets into a false sense of security before striking, her ability to plan the perfect heist one of her best assets. Enzo, her best friend, wasn't great with preparations but was brilliant at thinking on his feet, his instincts superb. There had been rumours of one pairing being tasked to steal a painting from the Louvre, and she was _so_ up for it.

There was only one person in the whole class who she absolutely did not want to be paired with. So when Sheila stuck her head out of the office to beckon her in and she saw who was sitting at the desk, her heart dropped to her stomach, her insides twisting.

Klaus Mikaelson was reckless and dangerous, known for his charming dimples and lack of empathy, and she knew from personal experience that he was the actual _worst_.

Just by looking at the way his nails were tapping on the desk, the other hand absently spinning a short, sharp knife between his fingers, she knew that her assignment wouldn't have anything to do with high-stakes thievery. They were _clearly_ going to be working together to murder someone. She wasn't surprised that he was tasked with it, since heartlessly hurting people with no regrets seemed to be what he was good at, but she had no idea why she would ever be paired with him.

"Hello, love," he said, his eyes slowly dragging up and down her body in a way she knew was meant to bait her, head cocked to the side. "So pleased to see you again."

She was tempted to let out a string of expletives and unflattering names, but she settled for a saccharine smile and a venomous, " _Wish I could say the same_ ," before sitting down, crossing her legs at the ankle. She felt nerves build in her stomach when she saw him shoot her a searching look out of the corner of her eye, but she viciously pushed them away. Klaus had ruined enough for her, and she wouldn't let him do it again.

The first time she'd stepped on campus it felt like home. Her parents had just been buried and her life changed, and it was the only connection to her family legacy she had left. She held on to Bonnie, her best friend and the only other person she'd grown up with who knew what Whitmore really was, like a lifeline. Still, her long-held insecurities popped up unwelcome, and the first few days had been hard.

Then she'd met him. He'd looked at her like she was _enough_ for the first time in so long. He'd given her genuine-looking smiles and spent a good month popping up everywhere she went, charming her with his willingness to banter and tease, his accent and heated gaze. She was almost as ashamed that she'd fallen for him as mad that he'd fooled her. He'd lured her into his trap, enticed her with pretty words and looks, and despite the warnings from everyone around her that he was manipulative and skeezy and terrible, she'd fallen into his bed willingly.

Now though, she would show no weakness. If anyone was going to back down, it would be him.

"Is this pairing going to be an issue?" Sheila asked lightly.

After lying to their advisor's face that they were both going to be grown mature adults when dealing with each other, Sheila explained their assignment. Caroline felt excitement buzz through her as her confusion was wiped away. Sure, murdering people was wrong, but Stefan and Damon Salvatore were basically walking examples of people who theoretically deserved to die. If she squinted hard at her damaged moral compass and tried to ignore the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her mom telling her to _maybe not kill people,_ she would probably be okay with pulling the plug herself.

When Bonnie's mother died, she'd spent weeks watching dumb movies and holding Bonnie while she cried. She'd planned Abby's funeral so that Bonnie and Sheila wouldn't have to think about it, had been the only one Bonnie knew who _understood_.

No one could prove it, but everyone knew who had been the one to kill Abby, and Caroline knew that Sheila had probably been itching to take revenge for the murder of her daughter ever since. Since Bonnie didn't enter combat (she didn't like blood and was much happier hacking her way into what were supposedly the best security systems in the world), it made sense that she'd assign the Salvatores to the two other students who would be the most likely to make revenge long and painful.

Caroline because Bonnie was her best friend, and Klaus because he was a sadistic monster.

"You're two of the best we have, and I know you'll follow through," Sheila said, her voice businesslike, the only hint of the pain she still held present in her stiff posture and the hitch in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," Caroline said, looking her straight in the eye, and Sheila gave her a small smile.

"Do you have any recommendations?" Klaus asked quietly, and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

From what she remembered, he wasn't usually one to ask for others opinions, preferring to make the plan by himself and trusting no one else to have anything meaningful to contribute. She doubted that he was emotionally attuned enough to realize that Sheila's personal preferences might matter to her, and Caroline thought it most likely that he wanted to get back to what he considered the subject at hand rather than the pesky feelings of decent human beings.

Sheila seemed to consider the question for a few moments, looking between them before speaking slowly. "They know you two, so luring them into a false sense of security will be difficult. I recommend that you utilize your respective specialties into organizing an ambush."

"But luring them into a false sense of security is all I know how to do," Caroline pointed out, frowning. "Subterfuge is like, my _thing_. I don't do missions that involve straight-up 'hi, nice to see you again, here's my gun' murder."

"But Klaus does," Sheila said. "And you're an excellent planner, Caroline. You know how to predict your targets' next moves and have excellent observational skills. I do recommend that you brush up on your hand-to-hand combat, but Klaus can easily help you. I put you together because I believe that you complement each other. Don't make me regret my choices."

There was a threat present in the words that sent a shiver down Caroline's spine. Sheila might look like a harmless grandmother, but Caroline knew quite well how ruthless she could be.

"I'd be happy to help you practice, love," Klaus cut in with a smug smirk, and she gritted her teeth.

"No pet names," she bit out, tempted to tell him that she didn't need his help but knowing that Sheila would take that badly.

Maybe she'd get to punch him in the face. That would be _immensely_ satisfying.

"I suggest you begin with creating a timeline for your project, and meet three times a week to refresh Caroline's combat training. I'll obviously be here to help should you have any questions, but you're both immensely capable," she said before giving each of them a stern look. "This wasn't an uninformed choice. I know that you have a history. However, I think that if you can act like the mature adults that I know you're capable of being, this mission will go more smoothly than those assigned to the majority of your classmates. Are we clear?"

"Yep!" Caroline said, wanting to get out of the office as soon as possible.

Klaus nodded as well and followed her out, and Caroline rounded on him as soon as the office door closed behind him. "I hate you and you're a sadistic, heartless bastard," she said bluntly. "You're a disgusting sleaze and I hope you burn in hell. That said, I'm willing to put aside what a terrible person you are to guarantee that Stefan and Damon are given a slow and painful death."

"That's rather harsh for someone who never let me explain what actually occurred," he said, his voice mild, though she could see the genuine irritation in his eyes.

"I know what I heard, Klaus," she said, the memory still painful despite how long it had been since it happened.

She had been on her way to his dorm to meet him to finalize their plans for the summer. She'd just entered his building when she overheard him and Tyler 'Douchebag' Lockwood talking in the hallway. The words were still burned into her memory, stubbornly sticking, validating all of her insecurities that she'd never quite been able to shed.

" _-going to let her go yet, not until I get what I want. The chase is too much fun, and I want to see the light fade in her eyes when she figures it out."_

All the breath had left her lungs, her eyes burning with tears, and she'd wanted to march in, wanted to punch him in his stupid smug smirky face, but she didn't want him to see her hurt the way he _clearly_ wanted. She swore she'd never let him or anyone else make her feel that way again.

She'd waited until the next time they saw each other, told him curtly that she'd overheard his conversation with Tyler and if he was just taking advantage of her she'd decided that this just wasn't going to work out. He'd asked her to let him explain, but she'd ignored him, walking away with a sinking heart, tears in her eyes, and the determination to never talk to him, look at him, or acknowledge his existence ever again.

"I judge harshly and don't like bullshit excuses," she said with a shrug. "Are you free Tuesday night?"

"I can make time," he said dryly.

"Good. I'll brainstorm a few ideas and meet you in the study in my dorm suite at eight. We can talk about how you want to do this."

"It's a date," he said with a mocking smile, and she resisted the urge to drive her heel into his foot.

"Can't wait," she muttered, and he tilted his head to the side, eyeing her with an intensity that she wasn't used to. She suddenly felt almost unbearably uncomfortable and transparent, like he could see the inner workings of her mind, the vulnerability and hurt she still held despite her best attempts to fight it off. Even after he'd given up on reeling her back in and eventually retreated back to his mask of cold indifference that he aimed at everyone else, she occasionally thought she saw hurt in his eyes, defensiveness in his posture, but she knew she must be imagining things.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, and she was upset to find that it sounded completely genuine. She knew it wasn't, though. Sure, he could be charming when he wanted to be, but he was a manipulative ruthless asshole, and that would never change. Now that she was forced to be near .him, she had to keep up her guard. He'd wasted almost an entire year of her life, and she couldn't let him near her heart again. Their relationship would be strictly professional, and that was that.

XXX

Of fucking _course_ he'd get paired with Caroline Forbes.

Caroline Forbes, the only person he'd ever felt a single flicker of affection for in his four years at Whitmore. The only woman who had been able to make a genuine smile bloom on his face, had made warmth melt at the walls of his heart. Had made him _weak_.

He tried not to stare as she bent over the paper in the common room of her dorm suite, her lips moving as she talked about some sort of security system nullification program, and she glanced at him mid-sentence, her eyes narrowing. "What did I just say?"

He had no idea, and his silence seemed to show that because she huffed, curling a piece of hair behind her ear. "If this is going to work you need to actually listen. I doubt you've ever cooperated in your life, but can you please stop staring at me and do your work?"

"My job is to follow your directions and murder the evil-doers."

"Well, follow my directions now and pay attention, okay?"

"Happy to follow your directions any time, love."

She shot him a look so filthy that he almost felt proud, and she sat up a bit, poking him in the chest with a pencil. "New rule: no flirting."

"Who said I was?"

She didn't seem to have an answer to that, just rolling her eyes and turning back to the paper. "Ready to pay attention or do you need another minute to prepare your goldfish-level attention span?"

"Ready, love."

She started talking again and he hung on every word, noticing the slight tilt to her body as she relaxed, her words speeding up excitedly as she talked through a strategy she'd clearly been having trouble with, and he felt an unwanted warmth bloom in his chest.

He'd been taken with her since the first time they met. Her hands had shaken nervously the first class, her tongue darting across her bottom lip as she dutifully took notes until they had broken off for small group discussions about the pros and cons of untraceable poisons. He'd said something she disagreed with and she pointed out calmly that he was wrong and _hadn't he done the reading_ , earning a rare smile from Professor Shane, who had been walking around asking prompting questions.

Over the next week he'd had fallen hard for her well-thought out answers, quick wit, and clear relish in 'I-told-you-so's'. She was beautiful and fiery and self-righteous and _loyal_ , had a clever barb for every doubt thrown at her, and he'd wanted to memorize and hold every piece of her. He'd finally won her over after a month of his best efforts, and once she was his he couldn't remember the last time he felt so whole. It was new and exhilarating and he'd hated how weak she made him, how _vulnerable_ , but every moment of that year with her had been worth it.

She'd never given him a chance to explain what she'd overheard. Seeing Katherine Pierce squirm as she awaited the execution she knew was coming had been deliciously satisfying, but if he'd known that his conversation about it with Lockwood would lose him Caroline he would have tracked her down and slit her throat.

Caroline had captured his heart and then mercilessly crushed it with a cold smile that didn't conceal the betrayal in her eyes. Her walls had unexpectedly slammed up in front of him. He'd known that she was as stubborn and vicious as she was bright and tempting, but her abrupt cold shoulder was nonetheless a kick to his gut, a prick to his admittedly over-inflated ego. Since she'd let him go without so much as a moment to listen to him, he'd developed a resentful dislike for her, had tried to push away how fascinating he found her.

It hadn't quite worked.

His interactions with her were now reduced to casual observation and second-hand accounts of her behavior, facts he absorbed with a blank face and eager ears. He was careful to stay subtle, to not show too much interest. He remained cold and distant, too uncomfortable with the knowledge that he genuinely felt something for her after all this time, that he still wanted her so much after she'd left.

"So, I think we should exit through entrance B then," she finished, circling a marker on the map she'd constructed. "Does that make sense?"

"I still think exiting through the roof would be better."

"I know," she said with the air of someone who was desperately trying to be patient as they explained to a toddler that they weren't allowed to have another piece of cake. "But I think it would be best to use entrance B."

He knew how to pick his battles.

"All right."

"Wait, really?" she asked, her eyebrows raising. "You're okay with that?"

"I trust your instincts, love," he said, his voice unintentionally serious, and he was faintly surprised as a light pink flush creeped up her neck. She hurriedly cleared her throat, bending back down over the paper, and though he was tempted to comment he decided to stay quiet, knowing that teasing her would most likely scare her off even more.

He'd always been good at reading people. It was part of what made him so good at what he did. He knew how to cajole the most stubborn people into his clutches, to manipulate and take advantage and then finally pounce. The chase was satisfying, seeing the realization in the eyes of his victims just before he slit their throats. It was a rush that he didn't try to fight down.

Caroline was different. She'd somehow pushed him off-kilter, had realigned the axis on which his world rested. It was infuriating and humiliating, the way her wide eyes and bright smile had punctured between his ribs to his racing heart. The way she'd looked at him when their hands brushed, the way she subtly inhaled his scent and had a forced bite to her tone, told him that she might not be as hostile as she pretended to be. There was a small, petty part of him that didn't want to make amends out of spite, but he knew that if he let her go he'd never forgive himself, and he hated himself for it, hated her for making him feel like this. Her abrupt dismissal of him from her life had made him bitter for the entirety of the years they spent apart, angry at himself for being unable to fight down the pain whenever he saw her face.

Still, he tried to pay attention as much as possible, giving his genuine opinion whenever she asked (and sometimes when she didn't), and she seemed to respect his willingness to contribute, giving him a small smile that he suspected wasn't intentional as she packed up her things a few hours later. "That was really productive."

"It was," he agreed, standing up as well. "First sparring session tomorrow?"

She wrinkled her nose but nodded. "Gym at eight, maybe? At night, I mean."

"See you then, sweetheart."

She didn't seem to notice the endearment he'd always reserved exclusively for her, or if she did she didn't comment, just nodding and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Let me walk you out."

He followed her to the door, running through all of his possible next moves.

He was opportunistic by nature, wasn't one to throw away an opening when someone had so kindly provided it, and this mission was definitely an opportunity to win Caroline over.

The question was how.

XXX

"Let's take a break, sweetheart."

Caroline nodded, rolling her shoulders before reaching up to tug the elastic out of her hair and re-doing her ponytail. She tried to be subtle as she admired Klaus's shirtless back when he walked to the minifridge they kept by the stereo equipment, bending to get out two water bottles and closing the door with his foot. He tossed one to her and she caught it, sinking down on the mats cross legged and eagerly taking a few gulps.

They'd been sparring three times a week for the past month, and though she'd taken all of her hand-to-hand combat classes in her first two years to get them out of the way, she was starting to get back to the level she was at when she finished them. Klaus was an annoyingly competent teacher, and she hoped that he'd deem her good enough for them to stop soon.

He was so gentle when he touched her, his palms hot on her hips or waist when he corrected her posture, and she'd begun to wear a tank top over her sports bra to fend off the electric brush of his skin on hers. She hated how much she loved the way he pressed his front against her back when he guided her through different kinds of strikes, his breath hot on her neck as he explained every detail. She knew that the touch was completely unnecessary, but for some reason she hesitated to fend him off, found herself craving the scent of him cloaking her, the feel of him against her. It was nice to have a justification, to allow herself the freedom of giving in. She soon found herself questioning why she'd never let him explain himself, wondering whether she could have been wrong.

She knew it must be his goal, to slowly pique her curiosity until she asked for the explanation. He'd had two years to come up with an adequate one, and she had no doubt that whatever it was, it would be completely believable. It was dangerous to start down that path, but as they spent more time together it became more and more tempting. She'd never quite forgotten how fun it was to banter with him or the way he made her feel when he looked at her, but she had been hoping to get through the project without being reminded.

She snuck a glance up at him and found him watching her with heat in his eyes, and she flushed and stared determinedly at the cap of her water bottle beside her on the mat. She hated how he could make her feel sexy when she was in tight sweaty lycra and flushed with exertion, but when they'd been together he'd never failed to make her feel special and wanted when she doubted herself the most.

She could still feel his eyes on her and she cleared her throat, looking up. "Ready?"

"Of course, love."

The way the endearment fell off his tongue made her skin pebble, her nipples tightening, and she was thankful that the thick fabric of her sports bra was obscuring her reaction. He stretched, the muscles of his abdomen tensing, and she couldn't resist licking her lips as she watched, the urge to refamiliarize herself with his taste a siren call that was difficult to resist. She realized that he was watching her with an amused smile, though he didn't comment on how she'd drank him in, instead setting down his water and walking towards her, assuming a sparring position.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she knew that the position wasn't supposed to be comfortable, the scent of him not supposed to send heat underneath her skin, but she somehow couldn't resist leaning into him.

He seemed to stiffen for a moment as though he wasn't quite sure how to respond, but before he could she'd lifted her legs off the ground to try to wrap them around his legs, the sudden change in the weight he was supporting making him stumble.

She didn't want to hurt him, so she rolled off as soon as they fell to the ground, his body cushioning their fall, and turned to pin him when she realized that he was on his feet again. It happened in an instant, one moment she was sitting on her knees and the next she was flat on her back, their noses barely an inch apart.

She hadn't realized how hard she was breathing, her eyes widening as he pinned her wrists to the mat on either side of her head, his breath hot on her lips. His body fit on top of hers perfectly, the hard angles of his body pressing deliciously against her curves. In a normal fight she wouldn't be tempted to wrap her legs around the waist of her opponent and pull him down by the hair to taste him, but she and Klaus had never been normal, their respective quirks and hangups a perfect clash, and she knew in her heart of hearts that Sheila had known quite well what she was doing.

She wanted him so much, had never stopped wanting him, and...

"I was scared," she blurted impulsively.

"Beg pardon?" he asked, though he was alert, and she could tell that he knew what she was talking about, that he was hanging on every word, desperate for the truth.

She took a deep breath. "I...Everyone kept telling me that you were terrible and that I should stay away, and I knew that you weren't exactly the most morally upstanding person in the world. It scared me that I liked you anyway, that I wanted you. And it scared me that you wanted _me._ "

"Caroline-"

She shook her head, cutting him off with a huff. "No, like...I've never been someone's first choice. Even when I was in high school and had boyfriends they never _really_ wanted me. I was worried that I'd just jumped on the first person to look my way and that you actually wanting me was giving me rose-colored glasses. I was scared that you were manipulating me and I'd fall in love with you and you'd just ditch me."

"I would never," he whispered, letting go of one of her wrists to cup her cheek, the tip of his thumb stroking her cheekbone, and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You can't know for sure, I suppose. I understand why I'd be a difficult man to trust," he said, still stroking her face. He rubbed the thumb of his other hand against her pulse, the motion against the sensitive skin making her shiver, and she opened her eyes slowly to meet his. "But Caroline...I had no intention of letting you go."

"What happened?" she asked softly, wanting to believe that he was telling the truth _so badly_ , needing to hear it.

He shifted on top of her as he seemed to choose his words before he spoke. "I had been chasing Katherine Pierce for two years. I always let her escape by the skin of her teeth, and she was always ready to flee at a moment's notice. It made me feel powerful, to hold her life in my hands, to know that I could take it at any moment. I liked making her live in fear. What you heard was me telling Tyler that I wasn't ready to give up that rush just yet."

It took Caroline a few seconds to process his statement. "Wow," she drew out slowly. "Seriously?"

His lips twitched. "Seriously."

"God, you're a terrible person," she huffed, letting the back of her head fall against the mat. "How do you live with yourself?"

"Like everyone else does, I suppose," he said, and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"How did I ever fall in love with you?" she grumbled, and she felt Klaus freeze on top of her. She looked up to meet his eyes, realized what she'd said, and felt her heart drop. "I mean, back then, obviously. I don't mean, I'm not saying... Stop looking at me like that!"

He flashed her an unashamedly smug dimpled grin, bending to brush his nose against hers. "So, you love me, then? Still?"

She huffed, glaring in the general direction of the wall. "No."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"Now, it's not nice to lie, sweetheart."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with as much dignity as she could muster, turning to look at him and a bit shaken by the openly affectionate expression on his face, trying not to lean into his touch when he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I think you do," he said, and he was _way_ too pleased with himself. "I think that you've been knowingly lying to yourself about why you left. Perhaps you were terrified that what you overheard applied to you, but you never asked. But tell me, sweetheart, was it because you were afraid it did, or that you were afraid it didn't?"

Her breath caught, her heart pounding, and her teeth sunk into her lower lip. She knew that her hesitant silence was enough of an answer for him, but she took a shaky breath to answer anyway. "Both."

"And are you still afraid?" he asked, his tone changing from infuriatingly smug to a tenderness that she knew no one else would ever associate with him, that he saved only for her.

"Yes," she breathed. "But..."

"But?" he prodded once she trailed off, looking at her with badly concealed apprehension.

"But I think...I think we're worth it."

She'd never seen him smile so brightly, her body shaking with anticipation as he drank her in before bending to press their foreheads together. Their breathing mingled for a moment as they stayed that way, savoring the closeness, and she took a shaky breath before she spoke again, her lips barely touching his when she formed the words.

"Don't make me regret falling in love with you."

"I don't intend to," he said quietly, pulling back to search her face for just a moment, and then his lips were on hers.

It was slow at first, their lips meeting in lazy, drugging strokes. She closed her eyes as he gently tugged the elastic out of her hair to bury one of his hands in her curls, cupping her head as he sucked her bottom lip, nipping it before soothing the sting with his tongue. She felt her nipples tighten, an ache beginning to stir at the apex of her thighs, and she couldn't help but arch her back to rub against him, her need for friction building with every second. He pulled back to look at her through heavy-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed.

"I missed you, sweetheart," he said softly, his forehead dropping against hers.

"I missed you too."

The moment was almost too much, blood rushing in her ears, her heart pounding so harshly against her chest that she felt like it should be loud enough to hear. She reached up with the hand he wasn't holding to the mat to run a finger down his jaw before freezing at his chin, lingering at the scratch of stubble before tracing his lips with her fingertip. He let her, his body tense, eyes closing, and she felt his cock twitch against her thigh. She smiled at him, lifting her hips just slightly to tell him that she'd noticed, and his dimples flashed before he took her finger between his lips, sucking it into his mouth. His tongue lightly flicked against the pad of her fingertip and she shivered, her breath catching at the nip of teeth. He fiddled with the strands of her hair he held to untangle them from his hand before grabbing her wrist, holding eye contact with her as he gently tugged her finger out of his mouth and kissed her palm. She moaned softly when he flicked his tongue against the creases where her fingers met her palm before dragging it along her lifeline, and he grinned, pressing a final soft kiss to her skin and pressing it down against the mat beside her head, both wrists pinned down.

The connection between them crackled as he held her gaze, and she always felt like he could interpret the inner workings of her mind, like he _got_ her the way that no one else seemed to, always knew what she needed even if he wasn't quite sure how to give it.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, the phrase cutting through the charged silence.

"I mean, it was a misunderstanding. If it was anyone's fault it was-"

"I should have been clearer back then," he interrupted, and it was a rare moment of nervousness, the apprehension he clearly had over what he was about to say telling her that he was about to give her a rare moment where he purposefully let down his guard for her, where she didn't have to fight to break through the facade of a heartless monster they both know she could see right through to find the (honestly still pretty terrible) man beneath.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Caroline," he said, the words so soft that she barely heard. "I would never knowingly do anything to cause you pain."

It was nice to hear, but she'd known that deep down. Through every fear and insecurity, every logical thought that he was dangerous and the reality of what she'd overheard and the insistence of everyone else that he was a mistake, that _they_ were a mistake, she'd always known that he was in it for the long haul. It had been a scary conclusion to come to, and she'd done her best to lock away that instinct once she'd overheard him, needing to justify walking away, but she knew that she was just as deeply connected to him as he was to her.

It had been a heady dose of power that she knew she shouldn't focus on, knowing that one of the most dangerous men she'd ever meet had a soft spot for her, _only_ her. She liked that power, but more than that she liked him. She liked knowing there was someone who got her, who _wanted_ her, that she was his first choice. Self-sabotaging because of a misunderstanding had been the only way she knew to try to forget what the cost was to be that first choice.

Now, though...Now that she'd lived without him and been bitter about every second of it, she was willing to pay it.

He had been watching her process what he'd said and seemed to be growing more nervous by the second, and she abruptly realized that she'd never answered. "I know you wouldn't," she said. "And for the record, I would never want to hurt you either."

He smiled again before bending down to take her lips, this time with a clash of teeth and tongue, the urgency filling her with a heat that made her pulse rush, the ache between her thighs growing stronger. She tried to tug her wrists away from his hands to rake her nails through his hair, to fist his shirt, but he pulled back with a smirk, his forehead pressed against hers. "I quite like your wrists where they are," he said with a wicked grin, stealing another kiss before she could reply before dragging his lips along her jaw.

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly, her hips rolling naturally when he pressed his thigh between them.

He hummed, bending to nose her jaw before dragging his tongue along the hollow of her throat. "If I do recall correctly you didn't used to mind."

She flushed, memories of his cock filling her as he pinned her wrists down, her legs in the air as she moaned and writhed beneath him, his low voice murmuring in her ear about how good she felt and how he loved the way she said his name, how he could listen to her moan for him all night, liked the reminder that she was his. His movements were always deliciously rough as soon as he'd figured out she liked it, his nails biting into her skin like a brand, and she had responded in kind when his hands were occupied on other parts of her, drawing nonsense patterns on her lower back or dipping into her back entrance just enough to make her shake beneath him.

Just him bringing up those memories made her wetter, the reminder of how she used to demand that he go harder or faster, how her demands turned to begging if he felt like being mean and she felt like indulging him, and her pussy throbbed as she realized how unbearably empty she felt.

His lips curled in a smile against her skin as she moaned, his teeth dragging along her jaw before he nipped her ear, and she hooked her legs around him, grinding her hips against the bulge behind the thin barriers of cloth separating them.

"Keep them there for now, love," he murmured before running the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear, and she shivered. She was vaguely tempted to ask what he would do about it if she didn't, but when he pulled back she felt like her breath had been stolen from her lungs.

His eyes were dark and greedy as they drank in her form, and she squirmed underneath him as he rubbed the hem of her tank top between his fingers before moving down to press kisses up her abdomen as he inched the cloth up her body, dragging his teeth along her clavicle after he tugged it over her head before popping open the front clasp of her bra, bending to take a nipple in his mouth. She swore, trying to keep her hands where they were, longing to run her fingers through his hair and tug at his curls.

His touches were frustratingly light as his palms skimmed her hips through her yoga pants, the scrape of his teeth infuriatingly gentle. She doubted that he wasn't completely aware that the touches weren't quite enough, and she squirmed underneath him, trying to find friction.

"Klaus..."

"Yes sweetheart?" he mumbled, dragging his tongue along the underside of her breast.

"I need you," she said, her voice shaking, and he chuckled, not responding, though she felt the tip of his finger edge under the waistband of her yoga pants, stroking her hipbone. She lifted her hips, trying to encourage him, but he didn't pull them, simply scraping her skin with his fingernail. "Klaus..."

"I want to take my time."

"You can take your time later."

"I have been fantasizing about this for years, Caroline. I came on my palm to the vision of you like this, flushed and desperate for me as I teased you until you were on the brink. You've made me wait so long and though I have no intention of holding out, I admit it will give me an immense amount of satisfaction to watch you beg for it."

Of fucking _course_. "I've been waiting too, and I don't think your ego needs stroking considering that I'm flat on my back letting you fuck me in the middle of a public gym. In case you haven't noticed, I want you."

"I know," he murmured, laying wet, open-mouthed kisses to her abdomen above the waistband of her yoga pants. "Good things come to those with patience, sweetheart."

"Unless those 'good things' are either your tongue or your cock between my legs in the next thirty seconds I don't really have any incentive to be patient."

He laughed quietly, beginning to peel the tight cloth down her lips little by little. "I do enjoy it when you tell me what you want, love."

She was about to respond when the breath left her lungs, shivering as he made eye contact with her when he dragged his tongue along her hipbone. She moaned his name softly as he pressed kisses to the skin just above the waistband before he edged the fabric down her thighs. She nearly laughed at his low groan when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, his forehead falling against her thigh, breath hot against her skin. "Fuck, Caroline..."

"You get lines when you wear them under tight pants," she said defensively, fighting down a smile.

"Worried that I'd stare at your pretty arse, sweetheart?"

"Knew you would."

He grinned, pressing her palms to her inner thighs to nudge her legs apart and bending to press soft kisses to her sensitive skin just a few centimeters away from where she desperately wanted his touch. "I'm going to taste you, make you squirm," he said quietly, his eyes flicking up to watch her face as he spoke. "I've missed it immensely, sweetheart. I've stroked my cock so many times desperately trying to remember how your pussy tasted against my tongue, the way you used to moan for me. I want to hear it again, to rememorize it. It's haunted my dreams for too long."

"Dream about me a lot, then?" she teased, but the look he gave her was serious in a way that made her breath catch.

"Yes. I have so many things I wanted to do to you, Caroline. So many things I wanted to give you, but never got the chance."

She wanted to ask, wanted to know the no-doubt filthy scenarios that he'd come up with while they were apart, but she cut herself off with a moan at the first touch of his tongue to her clit, the flick making her entire body quiver. It wasn't a hard decision when the fantasies were at odds with coming on his tongue, but she fully intended on interrogating him later.

Her hips jerked when he swirled his tongue around her entrance before slipping a finger inside, and her mind went blank after that, too occupied by how much she'd missed this, missed him. No one but him had ever been able to make her feel like this since she'd left him behind. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her shake, had memorized her tells so completely that he'd gotten her off in the computer lab in the fifteen minutes before the next class came in more than once. and she moaned his name as she rolled her hips against his face. Every touch of his tongue and curl of his fingers was a reminder of how he used to make her a desperate mess beneath him, and it wasn't long until she tipped over the edge.

She watched with hazy eyes and ragged breaths as he sat up, licking his lips before bending down so that she could taste herself, his tongue stroking the roof of her mouth. She moved her hands between them to tug at the drawstrings of his sweatpants, gasping when he grabbed her wrists and set them back by her head, his eyes flashing. "I told you to keep them there," he said, pressing another soft kiss to her lips, the tenderness a direct contrast to the way he was pinning her down. "I told you, sweetheart, I remember all those times you let me tie you to the headboard of my bed and spread your legs for me, the way you _begged_ for it. You want my cock to fill you hard and fast, for me to groan your name as I feel you clench around me. When I stroked my cock thinking of you it was a frequent staple in the memories of you I conjured up."

She gasped as he ground the bulge of his hard cock against her soaking core, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Klaus..."

"Caroline."

"Please," she whispered, lifting her hips, her oversensitive skin still throbbing. It had been so long since anyone had touched her like this, her short flings and one night stands not even close to comparing to how good he felt, and he grinned.

"Please what?"

She'd never felt comfortable being vocal with anyone but Klaus, but the way his eyes darkened with lust when she confessed what she wanted, how much he paid attention, hung on her every word, had always made her more willing to. "I need you to talk to me," she said quietly, swallowing when he smirked. "And I want your cock inside me."

"I know," he said quietly, and she felt his hand brush against her pussy as he pulled his sweatpants off, giving her a warning look when her hands twitched as she fought the urge to reach to help, needing his skin on hers as soon as possible. She felt the head of his cock against her entrance and whined out his name to encourage him as he pressed inside.

The first thrust of his hips was heaven, the second even better. He dug his fingernails into her hips to pull her against him again and again, taking her rough and fast, exactly how she liked it. "Tell me the things you wanted to do to me," she breathed, her voice shaking as she looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, and he gave her a wicked grin.

"I want to take you from behind in front of a mirror," he began without any introduction, his hands sliding under her ass to change the angle, her head tipping back as he fucked her harder. "I want you to see your face when you come, the way your lips form my name. I want you to watch yourself as you fall apart around my cock. Would you like that?"

She swallowed, nodding, and he bent to bite her lip hard, making her moan. "Would you like that?" he repeated, his voice sharp and demanding, and she breathed out a faint 'yes'.

"I want to bend you over my bed, to tie you up just the way you like and fuck your pretty arse. I do love the way it looks framing my cock, how you squirm and moan for me as I take you in the most primal and filthy of ways. Perhaps I'll put a toy in your pussy as well, fill you completely while you writhe beneath me. Would you suck it clean after you come around the toy, Caroline? Would you let me use it to muffle your moans as you taste yourself? Desperately wanting to rub your clit for some friction but unable to give yourself relief? Your hair looks so lovely wound between my fingers, you know, and I recall that you love it when I tug it just the right way. You'd make such a pretty picture with my hand in your hair and your wrists bound, taking my cock as you moan around a toy that's covered with your own arousal..."

She nodded frantically, meeting every thrust of his hips with her own, her breathing growing more ragged. They'd never quite gone that far kink-wise, but she couldn't help but be excited by the idea, her mind racing to all of the possibilities it opened up. She wondered how much his fantasies had wandered from things they'd already done, the things he desperately wanted that he'd never had enough time to confess.

It was so difficult not to claw at his back, not to touch him, but she knew that choosing to give herself to him, to let him have this control, was what he wanted, what he _needed_. He needed to know that she was serious, that she was willing to trust him, and she needed to know that she could. His cock filled her so perfectly, his low groans making her clench around him as he managed to change the angle, hitting her perfectly with every thrust, and she was so close to the edge, just on the precipice of tipping over...

"Tell me again."

She knew what he meant and she gave it with no hesitation. "I love you, Klaus."

"Yes. You love _me_. You're mine, sweetheart. Aren't you?"

"Yes," she hissed, nodding, completely lost in the way he was touching her, how close she was, how much she _needed_ him.

"Mine," he repeated, bending to kiss her roughly as his thrusts sped up. "I'm never going to let you go again, Caroline. You're a weakness I'll never be able to shed."

"You're mine too," she breathed, and she saw him smile through heavy-lidded eyes, his satisfaction from her simple statement bleeding so clearly from the smirk he wore.

"That's right, love," he murmured, kissing her surprisingly gently despite his rough thrusts. It wasn't long before she was coming around him again, his name falling from her lips in between ragged breaths and creatively-combined expletives, and he spilled inside her soon after, rolling off of her to pull her close, burying his nose in her hair.

They laid there in silence for awhile, their breathing calming. She had forgotten how safe she felt in his arms, and she'd almost drifted off when he spoke, the words so quiet she barely heard them.

"I love you too, Caroline."

She smiled.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know if you liked this! Favorite line? Was the build okay? Smut okay? Hugs!


	75. Down Memory Lane

Summary: The origin story of how the competition for the House Cup came to be; or, alternatively, Klaus and Caroline made a bet on which of their houses could earn the most points and the winner gets a fantasy of their choice to become reality. Klaus cheats his way to the top, and Caroline finds herself surprised by how open to his fantasy she ends up being...

Contains: KC using a pensieve memory as a sex tape, dirty talk, and mutual masturbation. They're the Hogwarts founders, so this is a historical and is set roughly around 1000 ACE. They were in an arranged marriage but this is established some years later and they love each other.

Thank you to goldcaught for helping me and chica-cherry-lola for reassuring me that yes, pensieve memories can be sex tapes. I appreciate both of you more than I can say.

* * *

 _Every single story told about how the competition for the house cup came to be is wrong._

 _Some insist that it was to motivate students to learn, others say that it was supposed to keep students from breaking the rules for fear of being labeled a social pariah for dragging their house down. However, occasionally a student would get curious and ask the portrait of the founder of Ravenclaw house in the tallest tower of the castle. She'd roll her eyes and send the student to visit the Slytherin founder in the dungeons, who would then give the student a smug dimpled smile and explain that it was absolutely none of their business._

 _Mostly because the true story wasn't all that appropriate for children..._

 **XXX**

"You dirty cheat!"

"What's that, love?" her husband asked, looking up from his book when she walked in. His basilisk was curled at his feet by the armrest of the ottoman, the enchanted blindfold it wore slightly askew. She decided to momentarily set aside her anger about how he stole the house cup from right under her nose (therefore winning their stupid bet) to focus on a more pressing problem.

"Klaus, you know I don't like it when you let Hayley on the furniture."

"Her name isn't Hayley," Klaus said before demonstrating a complex hissing sound that was supposed to be the snake's name. She'd tried to replicate it before but always ended up saying something she hadn't meant. She drew the line when she butchered the hissing into a word that apparently roughly translated to "wolf queen" and announced that the snake's name was Hayley and that was that. He'd also tried to teach Caroline how to say certain phrases like "get off the bed" and "don't eat that", but it soon became clear that her accent was atrocious.

"Get her off the couch, Niklaus."

Klaus looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes, but seemed to have recognized the full name as a bad sign, hissing something to the snake, who uncoiled. If a snake could pout, Caroline had a feeling she would be.

"What's gotten you in a snit, love?"

She took a moment to let her eyes linger appreciatively on the necklaces resting against his shirtless chest and the way his sleep pants sat low on his hips before making eye contact again, trying to gather back her indignation.

"You know what I'm talking about."

His lips twitched. "Haven't the faintest."

"You gave Edward Carrow fifteen points for _breathing at an acceptable volume_. It says so in the point log."

"And?"

"That's cheating. Who deserves points for _breathing_?"

"I don't recall us ever having a rule about our little bet that points had to be deserved."

"That's not the point!"

"Well, the cup's already been awarded to the house of snakes, I'm afraid. It's a bit too late to contest it."

"Yeah, because you _hid the point log_."

"Also no rule against that, love."

"That's why you're a dirty cheat," she muttered.

"I never said I played fair, something you knew when we married."

"Oh yes, because I _totally_ had a choice in that," she said sarcastically, walking to him and letting him pull her into his lap on their sofa, snuggling against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Hey Caroline, you know that creeper who lives on the edge of the village with his killer pet snake and a greenhouse full of dangerous potion ingredients? Guess what? You're marrying him."

"Turned out well, didn't it?"

She hummed in agreement, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent, relaxing against him.

Klaus was older than her by about five years, an age difference that had been enormously rare considering the size of their village. Klaus wanting to court her had been a welcome surprise, considering that she'd fully expected to end up miserable and stifled in the house of the local condescending historian, who was twenty years her senior.

She'd still looked at Klaus's advances with a healthy dose of wariness because of his rumored penchant for dark magic and his mysterious ban on roosters and chickens in the village that everyone seemed to follow out of habitual fear.

He soon soothed her nerves, wooing her with promises of a library of rare scrolls and access to potions ingredients and reagents that she could only dream of. They'd spent hours walking in his greenhouses, which he'd enchanted to be three times the size of what the building appeared to be. He made her feel comfortable and safe, and she eventually got up the nerve to confide in him that she had some theories about Arithmancy that she just _knew_ were revolutionary but that would challenge almost everything discovered so far, proving generations of wizards wrong. She knew it wouldn't be popular to go public with her research, but she had to try.

No one else had ever taken her seriously, but he believed her. Believed _in_ her.

They'd married just days after she published a paper that proved her right (and proved all of local arrogant asshole Damon Salvatore's research useless—oops?).

When he'd undressed her that night she'd been more than a bit apprehensive. She'd asked her mother for advice and secretly managed to steal sex spell scrolls from the highest shelves of the library that he most likely thought were cleverly hidden, devouring every word, trying to prepare herself with the power of knowledge. They'd helped, but he'd been the one to truly make her feel safe. Klaus had gone slow, watching her face the entire time. She still remembered the way he'd spoken to her, his voice soft and seductive as he cajoled her into telling him what felt good, what she wanted.

He had made her come twice before he filled her.

In the seven years since then he'd slowly convinced her to get a bit more adventurous. She still found herself get a bit warm when she remembered their first Christmas in the castle when he'd bent her over the high table in the Great Hall and taken her from behind, only managing to straighten their clothes a few moments before the students staying over the break wandered in for breakfast.

He'd coaxed her into this ridiculous bet for the house cup at the beginning of the school year. The winner got to choose a fantasy they'd never done, and, barring any serious objections, the other would do it. Klaus had quite a few fantasies he'd confessed to her that she'd been hesitant to do, and she wondered what he was going to choose (using the Room of Requirement to create a sex dungeon seemed a little ridiculous, to be honest). She was also slightly annoyed with herself for falling into what was in retrospect an obvious trap. She'd initially been all too happy at agree to the bet. Her students were mostly well-behaved, and under the spoken terms she'd have won easily. _Too_ easily.

She should have realized that he wouldn't play fair.

Realistically, she knew she'd eventually get what she wanted. Sure, tying Klaus to the bed and teasing him until he begged was a difficult thing to get him to agree to. He didn't like being exposed, being vulnerable, but she knew that for her he would. Eventually, anyway.

She reached to lazily fiddle with one of the necklaces he wore, looking up at him through thick lashes. "You're so lucky you have cute dimples."

"Nothing about me is 'cute' love."

"Hmm, you're cute when you're offended."

He didn't dignify her comment with an answer, probably knowing she was just trying to bait him, instead letting his hand trace her spine. "So, I'd like to collect my winnings now, if you'd be so kind."

"And what do you want for cheating your way to your students winning the cup?"

"A little trip into the pensieve."

She frowned. This fantasy was new. "Why would you want to-"

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow, his lips curling into a smirk, and she flushed as it dawned on her exactly what he meant. Her breath caught when she saw the look on his face as he watched her intently for her reaction, and she couldn't help but picture it.

Pensieves held memories, and she knew that Klaus had always enjoyed watching her. It took a lot of coaxing for her to feel comfortable having sex with their lanterns still burning, let alone to let him watch her touch herself. She'd been intrigued since the moment he brought it up a few months into their marriage. It seemed deliciously forbidden at the time, and she shied away at first, though the curiosity ate away at her willpower. When she finally got the nerve to allow herself just a little taste, to try what seemed to her at the time to be the most hedonistic of all of her desires, she was hooked.

He always made her feel wanted, the spark between them burning brightly as he watched with slightly parted lips and heavy-lidded eyes, his hand wrapped around his cock. She liked the way he tried to tease himself but eventually got impatient and started talking to get her off faster, narrating all the things he loved about watching her. He was so tightly controlled everywhere else, but for her he couldn't help but let go.

Watching a memory of them having sex took it a step further. Her mind raced at all the possibilities. Would they only stand to the side and drink in their own expressions before they fell out of the memory and into bed? Or would he fuck her while they watched, murmuring filthy commentary in her ear?

It turned her on more than she'd like to admit.

She swallowed, her tongue darting across her lips to wet them. "When?" she breathed, slightly annoyed with herself at how obviously desperate for it she was, but the more she thought about it the more she wanted it.

"Tonight?" he offered, and she nodded eagerly enough that his cheeks dimpled in a wicked smile, his hand coming up to wind in her curls.

"Hmm...perhaps I shouldn't waste my winnings on something you clearly have no hesitation about trying."

"Nope! You already picked. Rules are rules."

"I suppose you're right. And I'd never dream of breaking the rules..."

She scoffed. "Not now you won't. You got one free pass because you didn't specify, but I know that we agreed that the winner gets one thing, and you picked your one thing."

"I do love it when you get bossy."

"Liar," she teased, and he sat up slightly to catch her lips in a languid kiss, her mouth chasing his as he pulled away.

"It's true. You're fascinating in every facet. Perhaps I do enjoy some moods more than others..." he trailed off, and she hummed, setting her cheek back down against his shoulder, her fingertips gliding over the tattoo he'd had magically inked into his shoulder, tracing the birds without even looking, her eyes closing.

"Well, lucky for you I guess you get to pick one of your favorites for us to relive."

"My win had nothing to do with luck."

She cracked an eye open. "Yeah, well, you not being stunned on our bedroom floor has everything to do with me not feeling like picking up my wand right now. You're too comfy."

He hummed, kissing her temple in a tender gesture he only allowed when they were alone, his hand settling on the small of her back. "Not too comfortable to forego taking a trip down memory lane, I hope?"

She smirked, running her tongue along his tattoo as she shifted to sit up, pleased with the low groan that rumbled from his throat. "Well I wouldn't be a good sport if I backed out now."

"True," he said, his voice rougher than usual, his cock already hardening against her thigh, and she watched as he picked up his wand from the side table and summoned the pensieve from the cupboard, levitating it over. "I think I want to start with the first time you touched yourself for me. I want you to watch yourself, Caroline. I want to see how wet you get from seeing how much you loved putting on a show for me. I want you to take my cock as you watch yourself come around your fingers."

He put the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled out the silvery thread that held the memory, dropping it into the shallow bowl. Her heart was already pounding, the apex of her thighs hot and tight and _empty_ , every part of her craving what he was offering her. She didn't hesitate in the slightest when she reached out to touch the bowl, letting herself be pulled in.

The memory began in their old cabin before they'd built the castle with Tyler and Bonnie. She watched as Klaus murmured something indistinct in her past self's ear that made her cheeks pink slightly, her head shaking as she looked at him with wide eyes.

She remembered well the arousal that had made her nipples pebble at the time, her normally flawless self-control only hanging on by a thread.

"That's...Why?"

"Why what, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, his voice now loud enough to be heard where she and _her_ Klaus were standing, and she moaned softly when he pressed his chest to her back, brushing her hair aside to press soft kisses to her neck. He splayed his palm on her stomach as his other hand easily unhooked the top of her robe, allowing her to shrug it off.

He cupped her breast through her shift, toying with her nipple as they watched her past self swallow and shift on the bed to rub her thighs together, clearly craving the friction she was reluctant to ask for.

"Why do you want me to touch myself for you?" her past self asked, her voice strained and more than a bit breathless.

Caroline couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched Klaus reach for the other Caroline's waist and set his palms against the cloth of her dress. She remembered how his skin burned through the flimsy cotton dress, the way her breath had caught when she saw the way he was looking at her, and her Klaus chuckled as she shifted against his hard cock pressing against her ass, her pussy already wet from just watching the beginning of the scene unfold.

"I want to watch," he said simply, and Caroline fought down a smile as her past self's eyes went wide, her lips parting slightly as she processed how forthright he was being with her lust for her. She hesitantly moved to undo the buttons on the front of her dress, and Caroline smiled slightly as she watched concern flit over Klaus's face, clearly misinterpreting her shyness as discomfort. She remembered how much she was aching for him at the time, the anticipation building quickly once what she wanted was so clearly within her grasp. He reached for her wrists, gently closing his hands around them, still searching her face. "Sweetheart, if you don't want to, it's certainly no hardship to make you come by my touch."

She'd been giving herself a mental pep talk at the time, trying to let go of her nerves and take what he was offering, and she could see the exact moment she'd settled on a course of action, her spine straightening, chin lifting as she looked at him. "If you're going to watch, you can watch on that chair. No touching."

Caroline's breath caught as she looked at their position on the bed. Their past selves were so close, leaning into each other's touch. The way Klaus looked at her now made her heart skip a beat every single time, the excitement never quite having faded, but watching it from the outside was somehow different. The heat and desire when they looked at each other made her feel like she was intruding on her own private moment.

"What's that, love?" the memory's Klaus murmured, his eyes fixed on her past self's face, and Caroline knew what was coming next, her back arching against her Klaus's chest to encourage his fingers dipping under the hem of her shift as she watched.

"Take off your robes and sit. I... I want to watch you touch yourself while I undress for you," she said, her words still slow, hesitant. At the time the words had seemed unbelievably vulgar, and she watched herself blush as she spoke them, remembered how difficult it was to spit out the words and how satisfying it was to see her husband's face when she did. She felt Klaus grind against her ass as he watched, a low groan muffled against her shoulder as he nipped her skin.

"Is that so?" the past Klaus asked, his lips curling into a wicked smirk as he seemed to process that she hadn't been uncomfortable because he'd asked, but instead nervous that she might enjoy it.

"Yeah. I want to watch you come on your hand from watching me."

Caroline remembered how much easier it was to talk once she'd started, how comfortable Klaus made her feel with his adoring eyes and greedy touches. It had been empowering, watching him as she spoke, knowing how much he wanted her.

She heard Klaus groan softly behind her, grinding against her ass as he watched his past self sit in the armchair, his eyes fixed on his memory of her slowly beginning to pop the buttons out of her dress.

"You like watching?" Caroline whispered, twisting in Klaus's arms to see him taking in every movement her past self made with rapt attention.

"Yes."

She smiled, reaching behind her to palm Klaus through the thin layer of cloth covering him and smirking when he bucked against her hand.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he hissed, and she grinned.

"You like that?"

He nipped her ear in response, his hands slowly moving up her inner thigh under the thin slip to brush her wet center, and she squirmed against his hand when he easily found her clit, beginning to build her up.

"Watch," he said softly as she leaned against him, his strong grip keeping her upright when her knees went weak. "I want you to watch yourself, to see how beautiful you are when you let go. I love watching the way your hips chase your fingers as you watch me stroke my cock to the sight."

"Have you watched this before?" she asked, intrigued by the idea that Klaus might have been a voyeur on their own sex lives before.

"Yes. When you're traveling," he admitted, his hand ghosting over her abdomen as he sped up the movements of his finger against her clit. "I miss you."

"Do you touch yourself while you watch?"

"Always. Once I had you my fantasies could never compare."

She smiled, about to respond when he pressed a sucking kiss to her neck just as he lightly pinched her clit, making her knees buckle. "Watch, sweetheart."

She did, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she watched Klaus unfasten his pants and take his cock in his hand as she undressed herself, holding eye contact the entire time.

"Look at the way you flush when I watch you, the way your lips part and and your breathing grows shallow. I know how much you like knowing that I'm drinking you in, that I can't tear my eyes away."

She watched the memory of her pull her unbuttoned dress over her head, her hands moving to cup her breasts, tugging lightly at her nipples, her head falling back.

"Move closer and spread your legs, love. I want to see you."

Her past self edged forward to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge and spreading her legs wide so that he could see how wet she was. Watching herself like this was even hotter than she'd expected, but she still found her gaze wandering to the memory of Klaus, who was leaning back in an armchair, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking it as he watched her fingers skim her abdomen to her wet center. Both the Klaus behind her and the memory of him let out a low groan when her other self slipped two fingers inside of her, still fondling her breast with the other hand.

"You're so beautiful," Klaus murmured in her ear, and she felt his fingers brush against her inner thigh as he pushed the cloth of his sleep pants away and positioned the tip of his cock at her wet entrance, his arm tightening around her stomach to steady her as he pushed inside, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Do you see how wet you are for me? How close you are to coming? I've memorized every tell, every little sign that you're on the edge, that you need just a little push...See the way your eyelashes flutter? How you make the soft sounds that I so enjoy coaxing from you with my hands and cock and tongue?"

Caroline nodded, her heart rate picking up, breathing slightly shallow as the memory Klaus reminded her past self to open her eyes and watch him.

"Look at me, sweetheart. I want you to see how hard you make me, how much I want you. I always have, from the moment I saw you. I fantasized about you constantly, wondered what you'd look like when you came, whether you'd scream for me. Tell me, Caroline, did you ever think about me when your hands wandered? Did you crave my touch as much as I wanted to map your skin with my fingers?"

"Yes," she gasped out, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes, clearly struggling to keep them open, to not get lost in the pleasure that she remembered built quickly.

Caroline moaned as Klaus's thrusts sped up slightly, his cock hitting her in just the right place to make her sway on her feet, his teeth dragging along her collarbone. "Just like that," she breathed, rolling her hips against him encouragingly. "Just a little more. I'm almost there."

She felt Klaus's lips move as he smiled against her neck before he nipped her ear, his fingers pinching her clit just as he hit the perfect spot inside of her. She shook against him as she came, her entire body quivering, and he kept touching her, expertly drawing out her high.

She moaned softly as he continued to move inside of her, her body still overly sensitive and craving his touch. "Watch yourself," he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "You're about to come."

She opened her eyes, her vision still hazy, but she caught the way her past self shook against her fingers, the harsh breathing when she threw her head back, and she felt Klaus come inside of her at the sight, swearing softly. The memory Klaus came moments later, spilling on his hand, and Caroline watched herself stand on shaky legs, walking over to straddle him and grabbing his wrist, licking the come off his palm.

"Fuck, Caroline..." the memory Klaus whispered, and Caroline remembered how empowering that moment had felt. Klaus was one of the strongest wizards of the time and notoriously hostile to everyone. He was never soft, never open, but with her he had been. She'd been able to reduce him to a desperate mess in a way she doubted anyone else ever had, and it was deeply satisfying.

"You liked that?" her past self said breathlessly, a smirk spreading across her face, and Klaus seemed to regain his bearings more by the second, his hands settling back on her hips.

"Obviously," he drawled.

The vision swam in front of her and it took her a moment to realize that the memory had ended. She opened her eyes and found herself back in Klaus's arms, her cheek pressed against his chest. "That was amazing. I approve of your fantasy selection."

He chuckled, his hand running up and down her spine. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I actually wouldn't mind doing it again, if you want," she admitted, shifting to settle comfortably against his body, her skin hungry for his touch. "Just give me a minute."

"Of course, sweetheart. What do you want to see next?"

He was so obviously pleased with himself at her reaction that she almost wanted to tease him, but she refrained, instead humming and trailing her finger down his bare arm to trace the lines of his tattoo. "I wouldn't mind taking a look at our 'detention' a few weeks ago."

His eyes lit up and his lips twisted in a smug smirk. "You want to watch what a pretty shade of red your arse gets when I spank you, then? Are you curious about why I so adore you bent over my desk or lap, your arse in the air for me?"

She flushed, her nipples tightening again under her nightdress. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not."

"Then stop smirking like that, or I might decide I'm not in the mood."

They both knew that she was very much in the mood and wouldn't actually follow through, would probably even enjoy his strategies to make her admit how much she wanted him even if she tried, but Klaus gave a show of acquiescing anyway. She watched as he brought his wand to his temple again to pull out the memory, his other palm resting on the curve of her ass, fiddling with the hem of her shift. She could feel his cock stir against her inner thigh as he drew the memory out, letting it swirl in the shallow basin, and she met his eyes briefly before reaching to touch a finger to the surface.

She still hated losing, still fully intended on giving her students lots of undeserved points over the next school year while Bonnie stared on disapprovingly muttering about fairness and hard work, but she could enjoy this for now, lure her husband into a false sense of security while he thought that she'd let it go because she'd had so much fun.

He'd be wrong.

She may be the founder of the house of learning, knowledge, and wit, but she had just as much cunning as her husband. Next year's revenge-tying his wrists to the headboard and teasing him until he lost control-would be so much sweeter if he didn't see it coming.

* * *

Please let me know your thoughts! Did you find the pensieve scene easy to follow? Did you like the smut? Any favorite lines or parts?

Feedback helps me become a better writer and motivates me to write more! I can't wait to hear what you guys think :D


	76. In a Morning Kiss

This is a sequel to Before He Cheats (Chapter 73). It was written for Shauna (captndevil), whose fics you should go read IMMEDIATELY. Title taken from the Carrie Underwood song "That's Where it is" since I figured I should stick with the theme.

Summary: Caroline has to wake up early and Klaus tries to convince her to come back to bed.

Contains: Fluff, riding, praise kink (sort of).

* * *

She loved waking up in Klaus's arms.

It had been two mostly-blissful years and she still had mornings where she woke convinced that it had all been a dream. Then she would stir against him and feel his heartbeat against her cheek, the comfort of his arms around her, his scent cloaking her, and remember that she was safe.

She liked to linger there, breathing him in and savoring his lean chest against her back and the tickle of his breath against her skin, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. She wouldn't call herself a morning person by nature, but she wasn't a grumpy asshole, could possibly be defined as "cheerful" once she got some coffee in her, something that Klaus definitely could not claim.

He preferred waking slowly and on his own time as opposed to quickly and painfully by way of alarm. Apparently he hadn't had to consistently wake up before eight for years until she came along. His auctions usually ran from evenings until the early hours of the morning, and since he set his own hours, his normal workdays didn't start until the afternoon. She unfortunately did not share that luxury. She had to be up practically as the sun came up to proofread that morning's teleprompter script. Klaus endured it like a champ with minimal grumbling as long as she didn't hit the snooze button more than once, but weekends were supposed to be alarm-free.

Sadly, not today.

One of the other editors had just gone on maternity leave and since she was the most junior and had paper editing experience, she ended up covering most of her extra work. It was even worse because Anna was the editor for the sports section, something that she was completely unfamiliar with other than football- and that was because she'd done cheerleading, so she'd absorbed the information unwillingly through osmosis. She couldn't half-ass things if she tried-and she'd tried-so she'd spent an appalling amount of time reading official rule manuals so that she wouldn't miss the easy stuff. In addition to all of her usual work that she could easily do in the evenings, which mostly consisted of looking over quick fluff pieces, she was also supposed to finish looking over the longer sports articles for the weekend, and she was not excited.

Still, it was hard to muffle her giggles as Klaus groaned softly, burrowing his face into her shoulder to try to drown out her phone blaring an upbeat pop song as her alarm. Deciding to be nice, she skipped her usual one snooze button use, reaching to turn it off and twisting in Klaus's arms to face him. "Good morning," she whispered, nosing his jaw and planting a soft kiss on the hollow below his earlobe.

"What time is it?" he asked, cracking an eye open to look at her, his voice low and rough from sleep.

"Too early," she said, ignoring his grunt of annoyance when she disentangled herself from his arms. "But I have to get up, remember?"

He muttered something that sounded vaguely like, 'No you don't' but she ignored him, pushing herself out of bed and stripping out of her clothes, grabbing clean pajamas from the dresser before she walked to the master bathroom to shower.

Just because she had to work to do didn't mean she had to wear actual clothes.

He was draining coffee at the kitchen counter when she emerged, still pulling her wet hair into a messy bun as she took a moment to let her gaze roam appreciatively down his back. His sweatpants were sitting low on his hips, feet bare against the hardwood floor, and she moved behind him, resting her palm lightly on his back as she moved past him to get a mug from the cabinet.

"You didn't have to get up with me," she pointed out, putting the mug on the counter and wiping her eyes with her palms. "You still have at least a few hours to sleep before you have to get ready for the auction."

"I did not," he agreed, eyeing her over his coffee cup with barely concealed disgust as she emptied a few heaping teaspoons of hazelnut coffeemate into the mug before filling it. "I decided that it would be prudent to get some painting done myself so that I might be able to entice you into taking a break before we leave. A long break."

She was seriously tempted to agree to a preemptive break (a good start to the day for motivation, right?), but knew that if she gave in now she'd be not working for the rest of the day, and enduring Kol's endless less-than-subtle innuendos about why she didn't finish her work wouldn't be worth it. "I wish," she grumbled, bringing the mug to her lips to drink.

He was watching her as she sipped, a small smile on his face, and his hand ghosted down her spine to rest just above the curve of her ass, thumb skating across her ribs. "Why not start the morning with something to wake you up a bit? I've been told that exercise in the morning can be beneficial."

She gave him a look that was supposed to be a scowl but probably edged closer to a pout, the knowledge that she was denying herself a great Saturday morning in favor of reading about grown men chasing small objects less than palatable. He seemed to sense that his agenda was making progress, his fingertip darting just under the waistband of her soft cotton shorts to slide along her skin before pausing to stroke her hip. She felt goosebumps pebble on her skin, the pleasurable shiver up her spine and the tightening at the apex of her thighs tempting her almost beyond resistance.

"I can't," she said regretfully, stepping away so that his touches wouldn't reel her in her any more than they already had and trying not to look at his frustratingly effective puppy eyes. "Seriously, I wish I could."

Unfortunately for both of them, though she hated passing up an excuse for him to touch her, she hated the idea of her coworkers still viewing her as Kol's sister-in-law rather than as an actual peer even more. She knew that slacking on her assigned work would only reinforce that image, and she'd worked really hard to build up the trust she already had so far.

Still, as she watched Klaus stretch, his muscles flexing in a way that made her want to refamiliarize herself with the feel of them under her fingertips, she was very much regretting her decision to fulfill her adult responsibilities.

She could tell he knew what was on her mind, since there was excessive flexing and a heated drag of his eyes up and down her form, lingering on the hem of her tank top, which revealed glimpses of creamy skin just above the polka-dotted waistband of her shorts. She resisted with a show of practically superhuman-level self-control, at least in her opinion, and cleared her throat before draining the rest of her coffee. She avoided his eyes as best she could while she washed out the mug in the sink, determined to not get sucked in. He knew all the right buttons to push to coax her into spending just another hour in bed with him, which could easily turn into two or five, and though her skin prickled in anticipation when she felt his eyes on her, she ruthlessly pushed her desire away.

"Later, then," he said finally, his voice low and full of the kind of unspoken promises that made her toes curl, and her breath caught when she looked up, her lips parting at how he watched her. Klaus could still take her breath away with a single glance even after two years together, and it was incredibly irritating.

"Sure," she managed, trying not to sound too eager. He was smug and smirky enough already.

"Let me get that for you, sweetheart," he said, reaching to take the mug from her hand, the brush of their fingers making her skin heat. "Let me know when you're hungry and we can have lunch, all right?"

She nodded and pecked him on the cheek, her hand lingering on his shoulder for a few seconds before she walked to her office, determined to avoid him and his knowing smiles and lickable abs.

Ugh.

She'd finally managed to get some headway around lunchtime, sighing when her stomach grumbled and managing to motivate herself to finish marking up Andi's fluff piece about a dog that had rescued a kitten from a well on the edge of town (they were not above heartwarming clickbait) and decided she'd finish editing the teleprompter feed for the Monday morning celebrity gossip show after she had something to eat.

She'd expected to hear muffled rock music bleeding through the heavy wooden door of Klaus's studio, but it was oddly silent. She debated whether she wanted to poke the dragon before deciding that if Klaus waited to eat he probably wouldn't be hungry at the auction banquet later, and he had told her to find him. "Klaus?" she called, knocking before opening the door to peek inside, her cheeks flushing when she saw him.

They'd long gotten past her being embarrassed to talk to him about sex or what she wanted, Stefan's lack of talent and excessive pearl clutching at her early tentative requests now a long-forgotten memory, but it was still a little weird to see him on the plush couch she usually occupied while he was painting absorbed in one of her repeatedly read paperbacks with a cover that showed a fanged and muscled hero clutching a clearly swooning heroine to his chest. He was still shirtless, his necklaces resting against his chest just begging to be tugged, but he'd put on jeans for reasons that she could not fathom. Not that she was complaining; she definitely did not mind the way they framed him. His sweatpants never quite did him justice.

He appeared to be halfway through and clearly hadn't heard her come in. She leaned against the doorway fighting down her giggles as she watched him turn the page a few times before walking over and plucking the book out of his hands, grabbing a nearby receipt and sticking it in the book to save the page. He looked up as she bent over him, one of her hands splayed on his ribs, the other resting on the armrest by his head. "Good book?"

"Quite enlightening, actually. Inspirational, even."

His smirk was wicked and almost baiting, and she bent to press her lips to his briefly.

"You hungry?" she asked.

He gave her a wicked grin and she huffed.

"For food," she added, anticipatorily talking over him when she saw the flash of mischief in his eyes and the obvious innuendo about to spill out of his mouth. "Seriously."

"You don't want to explore the mature themes discussed in... ah..." he grabbed the book again, glancing at the cover, "...Bound by Passion?"

"Tempting, but bondage seems a little time consuming," she said dryly, and he gave her a dimpled grin, sitting up.

"Fair," he said. "Shall I order in, then? I can bring it to you. Perhaps we'll even have a little time before we have to change."

"Before you have to change. I have to do my hair and makeup too," she reminded, the prospect of going back to work suddenly making the idea of a break before they went to his auction much more appealing. It seemed like Klaus had been able to read her well since the moment they'd met, and now was no different, the glint in his eye indicating that he could sense that she was starting to lean towards some stress relief. She couldn't give in, though. "But sure. I'd take pizza."

"Mushrooms and peppers?"

"Yes, please," she said, kissing him again. "I love you."

"And I you, sweetheart," he murmured, already reaching for his phone, which was on the side table.

She returned to her office and put her headphones back on, pulling over the second-to-last article. She preferred to mark them up by hand, and she was twirling the pen in her fingers as she contemplated whether Josh needed a transition sentence between two of his paragraphs when she nearly dropped it, flinching at the unexpected brush of stubble against her jaw before relaxing as she realized it was Klaus and tipping her head to give him better access to her neck. "I'm working," she reprimanded half-heartedly when she removed her headphones, and Klaus chuckled, flicking his tongue against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. Just bringing you food," he said, pulling back and setting down a plate by her elbow.

She found herself a little disappointed that he didn't push a little more, simply resting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing lightly before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Do you need anything else?"

She was faced with a split-second decision: Be a real life adult and get some actual work done, or have some great soulmate sex, probably some afterglow cuddling, and then get ready to go to Klaus's art auction and drink too many cranberry vodkas.

The decision was clear.

She slowly spun around in her chair and reached to sling her arms over Klaus's shoulders, kissing him lightly. "You."

She was about to tease him about how smug he looked, but his hands were already sneaking under her tank top, his palms hot against her skin, and she melted against him. All thought fled from her mind as he bent to suck her lower lip and scrape it with his teeth, his hands squeezing her hips lightly. "Bed," he murmured between kisses. "I want you in the bed."

She hummed in agreement, pushing gently on his chest to get him to move back and standing up, leaning into him when he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her down the hall to their bedroom. She felt his hand drifting lower as they walked, first to her hip, fiddling the waistband of her shorts before settling on her ass as he pushed open their bedroom door. "And how do you want me in the bed?"

She almost laughed at the brief torn expression that flashed across his face, his eyes sliding up and down her body as though he couldn't quite decide. "I want you on top, I think. I want to watch you rock against me, your head thrown back as you ride my cock."

"Okay," she said, her voice a bit breathless as his hands moved down to unbuckle his belt.

"I want you to strip for me first," he said, his voice low but firm. The underlying growl sent an anticipatory shiver down her spine, her eyes never leaving his as he sat on the bed, pulling the belt off and letting it drop to the floor.

She nodded, swallowing, keeping eye contact as she fingered the hem of her tank top. Whether they were alone or not, the way he looked at her never failed to make her feel sexy and desirable, and she pulled her tank top off in one smooth movement, letting it drop to the floor.

"Good girl," he murmured, smirking as she let out a soft moan at his words, her face flushing. She let her gaze wander down to his hands, licking her lips as he pulled out his cock, stroking himself to the sight of her. "Shorts as well, sweetheart. I want to see you. Yes, slowly... just like that. Good girl. You're so beautiful..."

She kicked her shorts away, her heart pounding, pussy already wet and aching. She could feel that her inner thighs were slick with her arousal as she sauntered over, her hips swaying in a movement that she knew he couldn't tear his eyes away from.

"Lie down," she said, gently pushing his chest so that he was on his back, a low groan rumbling in his throat as his hard cock brushed against her thigh, precome mixing with her wetness on her skin.

He wrapped his fingers around her wrists, guiding her palms to his shoulders before easily positioning himself at her entrance, his hands hot on her hips and the guided her down.

"Fuck," she bit out through gritted teeth, rolling her hips. "That feels so good..."

"Roll your hips for me," he said, his eyes dark, chords of his neck tight, muscles tense. "Good girl..."

He'd spent a great deal of time observing her when he talked to her during sex, noting her likes and dislikes, and a smirk still twisted on his lips whenever her breath caught or a moan escaped her from his praise. "You feel so perfect, Caroline. So wet and tight around my cock. Come forward just a bit more. Yes, sweetheart...fuck..."'

It felt amazing, but she knew neither of them could come without a bit more friction, their preferences always having leaned toward being rougher and faster. He was trying to tease her, to draw it out, and she found that she didn't mind at all.

Still, her body naturally tried to chase her release, her body rocking against his as she tried to find the perfect angle, and she huffed when his hands squeezed her hips to slow them down. "Klaus..." she whined. "Come on."

"What, sweetheart?"

"I need more," she said breathlessly, giving him her best wide-eyed imploring look.

"More?" he asked, the word dragged out with an infuriatingly smug gleam in his eye.

"Yes," she said, her nails curling against his shoulders in what she knew was probably a painful scrape (though judging by his groan when she did it he didn't exactly mind). "More."

"What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me."

"I want hard and fast," she said, relishing the way his eyes darkened, his lips parting slightly.

"Good girl," he murmured, his hand tangling in her hair, tugging her head back and taking a nipple in his mouth, nipping it lightly. "Tell me more."

"I want," she gasped, struggling to retain coherent thought as she got lost in sensation. "I want your cock in me—" she began, interrupting herself with a moan as he thrust his hips just the way she liked it.

"You have it already."

"You didn't let me finish," she scolded, the effect slightly ruined by how breathy her voice was and the soft moan as he pinched her ass. "I want you to fuck me harder."

"Bit difficult from this position, sweetheart," he said, his dimpled grin indicating that he was having entirely too much fun torturing her.

"Then we'll switch," she said, her nails scratching down his chest as she moaned when he tugged her against him as she started to sit up on her knees.

"No. I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want you on top of me," she said impatiently, letting her teeth sink into her lower lip to muffle a gasp as he rolled his hips and pinched her nipples at the same time, her head tipping back.

"Good girl."

She panted out his name as he let his nails bite into her ass before rolling them over. His hands pushed her thighs back gently to let him go deeper, his hips snapping as he began to move faster, and she lifted her hips in rhythm, needing more.

"Klaus..."

He didn't have to ask what she needed, knew her well enough to guess, and she moaned as his hands slid from her thighs to cup her ass, squeezing roughly before letting a nail drag across her back entrance, her back bowing at the sensation. He bent to give her long, drugging kisses, the languid motions a perfect contrast to the fast thrusts of his cock. His lips were soon traveling down her neck, and she moaned again as his lips and teeth made what she knew would be bright, lasting marks against her pale skin. She knew that she shouldn't find it unbelievably hot that she'd have to be careful all night to make sure the red marks didn't peek out from beneath the bustline of her dress, but she couldn't help but moan at the thought of it.

"I'm close," she gasped out, her high building quickly now that he was giving her a harder rhythm and the nip of sharp teeth against her skin.

"Come for me, sweetheart. I love the sounds you make, how your pretty eyes grow deliciously dark with lust for me. I want to see you let go. I love watching you."

She bit out a stream of expletives as she came around him, her nails raking down his back.

"Good girl. Just like that," he growled, his hips speeding up, his hand moving between their bodies to make tight circles around her clit to extend her high. "Moan for me, Caroline. Fuck..."

She felt herself begin to grow heavy, her skin oversensitive, and she lifted her head tonip his lower lip between her teeth. "Come in me," she encouraged, tugging his necklaces lightly. "I want you to come in me."

She knew it would be the push he needed, and a few moments later she felt the heat running down her thighs as he rolled off, pulling her on top of him, his fingertip lazily tracing patterns up and down her spine.

She buried her face in his shoulder, hitching her leg over his hip to press closer, her breathing still a bit heavy. "l don't want to move," she muttered, her voice muffled against his skin, and she heard him laugh quietly, his hand stopping its movement to

rest on the small of her back.

"Tired?"

She hummed, relaxing against him. "Early mornings suck."

"They do indeed."

"Taking a break was totally worth it, though. I'm glad you convinced me."

"Me too, sweetheart," he murmured, his thumb tracing the tattoo of his first words to her on her forearm. "Me too."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know your thoughts. Reviews keep me motivated and will result in more fic, haha.

I've been writing lots of minidrabbles lately, which I only post on tumblr. You can find me there at thetourguidebarbie.


	77. Hogwarts: A (More Accurate) History

This is set in the same universe as Chapter 75 and comes sometime after, but I wouldn't necessarily call it a "sequel".

Summary: The _real_ story of why Slytherin!Klaus walked out that night.

Contains: Every author has to have at least one rain kiss. It's a rule. This is mine. Also Klaus eating Caroline out and she doesn't reciprocate. A holiday miracle.

* * *

 _Occasionally the portrait of the founder of Slytherin House is approached and asked why he fled into the night in a rage, refusing to teach students without magical ancestry. After a sharp glare, the student would be told that they shouldn't believe everything they read and that Hogwarts: A History was a pile of poorly-researched fairy tales at best._

 _The Ravenclaw founder is less irritable when questioned about the topic, though she fiercely defends her husband to anyone who asks. However, a_ _centuries-old rumor still persists that the Fat Lady had gotten her drunk enough at one point to joke that he'd had to beg on his knees for forgiveness. Whenever she's asked about the rumor now, she stalks out of her frame with a flushed face and a toss of her hair._

* * *

Caroline was curled up against the headboard of the bed wrapped in one of Klaus's older robes, the comforter tucked around her hips. She didn't generally steal his clothes, but he'd been gone for about a week so far and she liked having his scent cling to her skin. It didn't help that it was freezing, the unusually heavy rain pattering against the stone outside thankfully not crossing the water-repellant spells on the windows. She'd also spent half the night with her Ravenclaws in the tower, teaching the older students how to create bluebell flames and comforting the youngest ones, most of whom were scared of thunder.

She'd also stopped by the dungeons to check on her husband's charges and was glad to see that they were all gathered together in the common room with small cots the seventh years seemed to have conjured. The Prefects were making sure the fires stayed lit and that everyone was comfortable. Say what you wanted about Slytherins being cold and ruthless, but they took care of their own. She'd semi-reluctantly given points for the excellent transfiguration, making a mental note to reward her Ravenclaws later. A little rain wouldn't prevent her from winning the bet with her husband.

If he ever came back, that was.

No, she couldn't think about that.

Now she was tucked in bed resisting the urge to hurry and check on the other houses. Bonnie was no doubt sleeping with her Hufflepuffs in their common room, too protective to leave them, and knowing Tyler, he was keeping his entire house up with ghost stories. Despite knowing that her students could handle themselves, she was still protective, and the only reason she wasn't making the Ravenclaws march down to the dungeons so that she could keep an eye on both houses was because she knew that the first place Klaus would go when he came back was their quarters, and she fully intended on hexing him the second he returned.

She'd never been this angry at him in all of their ten years of marriage, her blood boiling every time she thought about how he'd walked out on them abruptly because of such a stupid disagreement. When they'd started the school she knew that he wasn't exactly thrilled to teach children with no magical ancestry, not out of any feeling of superiority but simply because he didn't think it was safe to have children blab to their parents about a secret world that those who didn't understand would be determined to exterminate. Initially, she, Bonnie and Tyler had managed to convince him that it would do more harm to let them out in the world with no training, and he'd acquiesced.

Then one of his Slytherins was murdered during the summer by her family for being ׳unnatural', and he'd lost his temper. He had cared for her, as he secretly did for all of his students despite his outward appearance of indifference, and he hated feeling weak and succumbing to his emotions. He'd thought of her as his charge, his responsibility, and he'd lashed out at the three of them for convincing him that the children of muggles could ever be accepted by their parents once they'd found about their powers. She doubted it helped that he had grown up with a father who had realized Klaus was different from his first burst of magic, learned that he was a bastard and beat him whenever he showed the evidence.

However, as much as she grieved for the girl, she couldn't help but be angry that he was using her death to try to convince them that allowing her accidental magic to stay uncontrolled would have kept her safer because her parents wouldn't have realized that she was a witch. Caroline thought it more likely that they would, and that letting the girl stay untrained would only make it more difficult for her to defend herself, possibly even sentence her to a life of wondering what was wrong with her.

Still, they'd disagreed on things before and he'd never left like this. She was starting to worry, honestly. Initially she'd fully believed that he'd just gone on a walk to cool down and would be back in an hour or so, but it was now clear that he'd either left or had been injured somehow, and the thought of him not coming back made her blood turn to ice. She'd been over her notes on her latest project what felt like hundreds of times, but never seemed to get very far, too distracted by worrying about his absence. Though they'd traveled away from each other before, sleeping alone was always hard, her skin craving his warmth and his touch. It was even more difficult when she didn't have a date he'd be back to look forward to.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon, she waved her wand to summon a scroll from the shelf, hoping to get some reading done. Just as she'd settled in, managing to lose herself in the story, she heard the door open. She grabbed her wand, not daring to get her hopes up that it could be Klaus returning, and as she pulled herself out of bed to investigate she saw him in their sitting room shrugging off his traveling cloak, his hair sticking to his face, clearly wet from the rain.

He looked at her, giving her a smile that she could only describe as tired. "Hello, love."

She wasn't sure whether she was more angry or hurt at his greeting, and though she'd spent the week creating elaborate fantasies of hexing him with something relatively harmless she found that she couldn't get up the motivation to go through with it. She was angry at herself for being so relieved to see his face, but as soon as he took another step towards her, clearly intending to pull her into a hug, she found herself more angry at him for his gall.

How dare he think he could just walk in and pull her into his arms? That everything would be fine and she'd forgive him for leaving as soon as she saw his face?

"Don't touch me," she whispered, her voice hitching as she stepped back. As soon as she spoke she felt her eyes grow hot with tears, her emotions suddenly seeming to squeeze her lungs.

His stiffened, eyes widened slightly at her words, his lips parting for just a moment before he seemed to slump, his hand moving slightly as though he wanted to reach for her. "Caroline," he murmured, his tone low and placating. "I'm so—"

"Are you sorry, though?" she interrupted, her voice hardening. "You just took off. I haven't heard from you in a week. No letters, no visits... nothing. If you really regretted it I think you would have sent something, even just a note saying you were going to come back. You left me."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, reaching to cup her cheek, his lips thinning when she flinched away. "You should have known—"

"So now it's my fault for not knowing that you'd come back?" she demanded, swelling to her full height.

"That's not what I meant, Caroline."

"Then what did you mean?"

He was quiet for a moment, clearly not knowing how to answer because he had meant it. He had just assumed that she'd know, that she'd just wait, and she felt even more furious at that. She couldn't stay here with Klaus looking at her like that, expectant and slightly mystified by her anger, and she brushed past him and out the door of their quarters.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew that she had to take a breath, to recover from the rage from seeing his face. She could hear him following her and sped up her steps, finding herself at the front doors of the castle and opened them with a wave of her wand, walking out into the pouring rain. She wasn't leaving, not really, but she needed the fresh air. She hadn't realized how stifled she'd felt until she took a deep breath, fat drops of water falling on her face and hair.

She could hear Klaus's footsteps, heard the door close as he walked to her, and she didn't acknowledge him, just staring out onto the grounds, pulling the stolen robe more tightly around her to fend off the cold.

"You were right," he said softly, his words barely audible over the rush of wind, and she stiffened, her mouth settling into a thin line as she resisted the urge to respond back that she obviously already knew that, instead remaining silent.

She heard him sigh as he moved to stand beside her, their shoulders so close that they were almost touching, and she saw him look at her out of the corner of her eye. "I shouldn't have left you."

"You shouldn't have," she agreed, not wanting to give him a single inch until he showed that he deserved it.

"I walked around the grounds for a bit. Calmed down. However, as I approached the doors I realized that I was terrified. I thought you might think less of me because of what I said, that you would think that you married a bigot. I couldn't face you. Not yet."

She hummed, grudgingly acknowledging that his fear did make sense. She had no tolerance for bullying or bigotry, especially from those she was close to.

"I mean, what you said kind of did fall into that category," she muttered, finally-finally-looking at him. "But I knew what you meant."

"Good."

"Did you change your mind about the students?" she prompted, bringing her arms up to wrap around her torso as she shivered, looking up at the sky to let the rain run down her cheeks, her hair already soaking and sticking to her skin. "The muggle-borns?"

He sighed. "I don't want them to end up like me," he murmured. "Cynical and angry, bitter about the world. An outcast because of a gift."

"Wouldn't it be better if they at least knew why they were different?"

Klaus was quiet for a second before he spoke, his voice quiet. "Yes, but I don't know how to keep them safe if they do."

Caroline had been thinking about it, Klaus's reaction making a twisted sort of sense, and she was prepared for that. "I think I have a compromise."

"What is it?"

"We visit the families in person and give them an explanation, like we always do, but we'll go in pairs. One will go with the new student to answer questions, and the other will dose the parents with veritaserum to make sure they're supportive."

Klaus nodded once. "And if they're not?"

"The student will have a permanent home at Hogwarts. We'll take them in during the summers."

"Have you spoken to the others about it?"

"Not yet, but I doubt they'll object."

"I agree," he said quietly before turning to fully face her, his curls sticking to his forehead, face flushed from cold. "It may have taken a few days, and I shouldn't have done it, but never doubt that I will always come back to you, Caroline. I swear it."

She couldn't meet his eyes because she knew that if she did, she'd melt.

She was still angry, still hurt and upset, but she also knew that he meant what he said, and despite her anger she believed him. She was also tired, wanted to be held close and get reassurance. Needed comfort.

"I don't want you to come back to me," she said softly, turning to look at him. "I want you to stay."

He smiled slightly, finally reaching for her, his hand icy as he cupped her cheek, uncomfortably cold but somehow perfectly right. "I have no intention of leaving you, Caroline," he said. He seemed to search her face before his eyes darted down to her lips and back to hold her gaze, and she almost held her breath as he bent down. She closed her eyes when his lips met hers in a soft kiss, one full of promise.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he murmured, pulling back just enough to form the words, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She answered by pressing her lips against his, needing his touch, his taste, and he responded in kind, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close.

Despite the rain pounding against them, the wind harsh and cold in a way that felt rough against her skin, she felt warm and secure. Safe.

 **XXX**

Caroline wrinkled her nose as she carefully dragged her wand over the fabric of Klaus's robes, which were still slightly soaked from rain and had patches of dirt in places as though he'd been on the ground. She hadn't asked where he'd been while he was gone, but she noticed a few stains on the fabric that weren't coming off with a scouring charm. She pressed her lips together as she poked at them, quickly realizing that they weren't dirt at all.

"Klaus?"

He was writing what looked like a letter at his ornate oak desk with the basilisk curled by his feet, boredly nudging a dead rat with its nose.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, looking up.

"Get up," she ordered, walking over to him. "Take your robes and tunic off."

"Caroline, as much as I'd love to I do have to finish this-"

"Now," she growled. "Or I'll vanish them."

He sighed, standing up and doing as she asked, frowning when she immediately dragged her wand along his arm, murmuring a diagnostic charm that detected abnormalities or badly-performed medical spells. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out whether you patched yourself up the right way. You're awful at medical spells."

"Why would I need to patch myself up?" he asked slowly, though she had a feeling that he had an inkling of what she'd found and was trying to dodge the question.

"Klaus, don't lie to me."

"I'm not. It wasn't my blood," he said matter-of-factly. "May I redress now, sweetheart? Or would you rather I write correspondence without a tunic? I suppose I can indulge your penchant for watching."

She ignored his blatant attempt to redirect her with a shake of her head. "Whose blood, then?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Katerina's parents," he said, his tone very clearly indicating that he thought he was absolutely right but knew that she wouldn't like it. "Slaughtered her whole village, actually. Most of them had quick deaths. Her parents suffered."

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, sitting down on the sofa by Klaus's desk and breathing out sharply. She knew that she should feel sick or guilty or something, but she'd also watched Katerina grow up before their eyes for five years and was just as angry about her death as Klaus was. She didn't blame Klaus for getting all murderey (she had a few elaborate murder fantasies herself, to be honest), though she did think it might not have been the best life choice to follow through with it.

"When?"

"It took me two nights to find her village, since Bonnie was the one to originally visit, and I couldn't exactly ask her."

She nodded, staying silent.

"You all right, sweetheart?" he asked warily, searching her face for any hint of what she might feel, and she sighed, trying to come to terms with how little sympathy she had to spare for Katerina's parents. Finally she swallowed, setting her wand down on the side table and tracing the carvings on the wooden armrest with her fingers, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm fine."

"Not angry?" he asked, his tone carefully neutral, and she gave him a weak smile, patting the cushion next to her, and he sat without hesitation, snaking his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side, combing through her wet hair with his fingers. She let her head drop onto his shoulder, her eyes closing, and she felt him press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"No. I mean...I don't endorse murder, but they kind of deserved it. Well, and..." she trailed off, trying to figure out a polite way to phrase what she wanted to say.

"And?"

"I know who I married," she said firmly, tangling her fingers with his. "You literally keep a venomous snake that can kill you by making eye contact as a pet. This isn't news."

He laughed quietly, squeezing her hand and glancing at her, and she found herself snuggling even closer, cold from the drafts in the castle despite being wrapped in a set of his winter robes. She'd missed him so much the past few weeks. Waking up without him undeniably sucked. Even if she put warming charms on his side of the mattress and slept with her face buried in his pillow it wasn't even close to the same. She'd craved his warmth and touch, the scent of his skin and the low rumble in his chest when she kissed his neck. Now that he was back, she just wanted to feel his arms around her and press herself as close to him as possible. She wasn't satisfied with just nestling against his side, desperately needing more contact. "If you really want to make up for leaving-"

"I do."

"Good. I want you to hold me," she said, swinging her legs over his lap and smiling when he immediately pressed his hand to her lower back and slid his arm under her knees, shifting her over to settle her against his chest, his arms looping around her to pull her close. "I missed you," she whispered, kind of hating the waver in her voice that she couldn't seem to fight off.

He tightened his arms around her in response and she felt his lips press against her temple, the brush of stubble at her hairline a familiar comfort. "And I you, my love."

She leaned back against him and tilted her chin so that she could meet his eyes. Though others often accused him of keeping a blank, cold expression, all she found when he looked at her was warmth and affection, a small smile twisting his lips that only seemed to appear for her. She reached up and ran her thumb across his cheekbone before leaning forward to catch his lips with hers.

Klaus responded immediately, one hand resting on her hip to steady her, the other tangling in her hair as he met each slow stroke of her lips with his own. He always seemed to know exactly what she needed, and he didn't push or rush, simply allowing her to taste him, her hands slowly stroking his chest and shoulders to refamiliarize herself with his skin.

He groaned low in his throat when her fingers brushed across the tattoo of the flying birds inked on his shoulder, and she smiled as she pulled away, tracing the stem of the feather. She could hear his breath catch when she looked up at him through thick lashes, and it always felt good to know that he was as affected by her as she was by him. She let her palm skim down his bare chest to rest on the growing bulge in his trousers, gently palming him as she sat up straighter to run her tongue along his jaw, grinning at how he groaned out her name.

"I tried the pensieve trick while you were gone," she whispered, nipping his ear.

"Did you?"

"It wasn't as good as the real thing," she admitted.

He laughed quietly, catching her lips again. "It never is."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't left," she pointed out, fiddling with the small stone threaded on one of the leather cords around his neck.

"True enough," he said, gently prying her wrist from his necklaces and bringing it to his lips, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. She felt her cheeks heat. The way he looked at her was intoxicating, the pure need almost making her melt.

Almost.

She smoothly disentangled herself from his arms, ignoring his soft grumble, and began to walk to the bedroom, glancing over her shoulder with raised eyebrows to ensure that he'd follow. She heard the creak of the sofa as she walked away followed by a low hissing that she assumed was him telling the snake to kindly fuck off for a few hours. She fiddled with the metal fastenings of the borrowed robe as she looked out the window, her breath hitching in surprise when Klaus's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his teeth scraping lightly against her ear. "I love the way you look in my clothing, sweetheart."

"It's warm."

 _It smells like you._

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck before nimbly undoing the fastenings, letting the robe drop off her shoulders to puddle on the floor. He cupped her breasts, brushing his thumbs across her nipples until they puckered into stiff peaks, her head tipping to the side so that he could press sucking kisses to her neck that she knew would leave marks. "More."

He chuckled, adding a scrape of his teeth now and then as he marked her, and she hissed out his name, rubbing her thighs together, hoping for some semblance of friction.

"Like that, sweetheart?" he murmured against her neck, and she hummed, arching into him, her eyes closing. "Spread your legs for me."

He didn't seem to be in the mood to tease, which was good since she wasn't sure that she would be able to stand it if he did, and she was soon leaning on him for support as he rubbed her clit while her legs shook, her high intense after the unsatisfying week-long wait. She turned once she came down, slinging her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "I want more," she said between kisses. "You can make up for being an inattentive husband."

He chuckled, his hands settling on her hips and backing her up until her legs hit the bed, though his grip was firm enough to keep her upright. She chased his lips as he pulled away, her teeth sinking into her lower lip when she caught sight of his swollen lips and dark eyes. "I missed you, my love," he murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in an uncharacteristically tender gesture before his hands skimmed down her sides and thighs as he sunk to his knees, and her eyes widened, her breath hitching as he gently nudged her thighs apart with his hand.

Klaus often told her how much he enjoyed the sounds she made when he flicked her clit with his tongue, describing in detail how beautiful she looked with her legs spread wide on their bed her pussy soaking from anticipation. He tasted her often, soaking in her encouragements and her pleading for more. He had always preferred her on her back on their bed or sitting against the headboard, his hands burning against the backs of her thighs as he pushed them towards her chest, creating a deliciously familiar ache that lingered the next day. Occasionally he'd even lie down and hold her hips while she rode his tongue or moan as he tonguefucked her while she sucked his cock.

He'd never knelt at her feet like this.

He watched her with heated eyes as he dragged the tip of his tongue along her hipbone before scraping his teeth against her inner thigh, soothing the bite with a soft kiss. "Sit, sweetheart. Spread your legs for me," he said softly, though she heard the note of firmness that sent an anticipatory shiver down her spine. "I want to make you come on my tongue."

She sank down on the bed, and he guided her hips forward until she was seated on the edge of the mattress. She held eye contact with him as she slowly parted her thighs, her breathing speeding up as he bent forward to flick her clit with his tongue. She moaned as he gave her entrance a few slow, flat licks, groaning softly at her taste. Her head fell back as his movements sped up and she let out an irritated whine when he stopped. "I want you to watch me," he said, his stubble scraping pleasurable against her slick, sensitive skin.

She made eye contact with him again and he drank in her reactions as he slipped two fingers inside of her soaking pussy, pumping them slowly in rhythm with his tongue swirling around her clit.

Her lips parted, fingers curling in the sheets as she watched his other hand wrap around his cock, stroking himself lazily, though his motions sped up once she couldn't stifle her moans anymore, her embarrassingly loud gasps of his name and pleas for more escaping her lips.

She was already over-sensitive from coming around his fingers minutes before, and the combination of the almost too intense pleasure and the way he seemed to worship her just by watching her made her high build quickly. She moaned his name as she came on his tongue, her breathing heavy, and he lapped it up eagerly, leaning back to finish himself off, her come still wet on his lips and chin. He groaned her name as he came on his hand.

He reached for a spare piece of clothing to wipe it off, but before he could she sank to her knees as well so that they were almost nose to nose. His breath caught as she grabbed his wrists, sucking her own arousal off his fingers before licking his palm clean, moaning softly as she pulled away.

"I love you," she breathed, wrinkling her nose when he laughed quietly. "What?"

"Do you say that to everyone who makes you come, sweetheart?" he teased, and she huffed, pushing him down to their carpet and straddling him.

"Well, since you're the only man I've ever been with and I also definitely love myself, yes."

"Fair enough," he murmured, lacing their fingers together. "And in case there was any doubt—"

She bent to kiss him softly. "Not anymore."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Do you have a favorite part or line? Was the smut okay? I'm actually a little concerned about Klaus's characterization in this, so comments/feedback on that would be great!


	78. False Advertising

I wrote this for Melissa for the Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange. I could not have asked for a better giftee for my last exchange and I was thrilled to write for her. Thank you to Kelly, Laura, and Ravyn for helping me get through this alive lol

Summary: Caroline and Klaus have been play partners for two years and try to keep real life at the door. As a result, they're both totally surprised when he gets hired as Caroline's new boss. But hey, it's only an HR disaster if things go out of control, right?

Contains: BDSM relationship, workplace relationship, spanking.

* * *

Caroline checked the conference room clock again, her hands twitching as she fought the urge to grab her purse and slip out the door. She and Klaus were supposed to meet in the tiny studio apartment he rented for them to play in on the other side of town at 7:30, and it was already 7:15. Sadly, she had to stick around until the end of Katherine's going away party (whenever that was going to be). Her boss was retiring from her position as Chief Marketing Officer after fifteen years with the company, and Caroline couldn't help but be disappointed to see her go. She'd always been fair and no-nonsense, something Caroline could appreciate, and she considered Katherine a mentor.

She deeply regretted asking Anna to buy so much booze, but she hadn't wanted them to run out. Unfortunately, her coworkers seemed determined to make sure that they didn't waste a single drop. She pulled out her phone, not even bothering to be subtle, and opened her and Klaus's text conversation.

[Caroline]: My office party is running over. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sorry!

[Klaus]: How late do you think you'll be?

Caroline bit her lip, glancing at the number of bottles they had left and trying to figure out how long it would take to clean up.

[Caroline]: 8:30? Possibly earlier if I start cleaning up and trying to get everyone out the door.

[Klaus]: Eight o'clock sharp or I won't be able to find the time for rewards.

[Klaus]: For every minute you make me wait past that I'll add a strike.

She sighed, dropping her phone in her purse and grabbing the garbage can, starting to sweep the candy wrappers, paper plates, and plastic cutlery off the glass-top table and into the bag. "Time to head home!" she said loudly, the room effectively going quiet as soon as she'd spoken. "Or to the bar down the street, but the point is you can't stay here."

There were a few grumbles before Katherine raised her beer bottle. "Shots at the grill. First round on me!"

Her coworkers filed out the door, with the exception of April, their (under twenty-one) receptionist, who hung back and offered to help. "That would be amazing, thank you," Caroline said gratefully.

They chatted as they cleaned up, and Caroline frowned when April mentioned their new boss had been hired already and was coming in on Monday.

"Really? Was it that guy who looked like a blue-eyed weasel?"

April snorted. "No. It was the second-to-last interview? I think that might have been the week you had the flu. He's from England. Or Australia, I guess. I feel like I can never tell the difference. Anyway, he's hot. Like, _really_ hot. I'd risk a trip to HR for a round—oh my god, _please_ don't tell Meredith I said that."

Caroline laughed. "Secret's safe with me, I promise. Do you remember his name? I kind of want to google him."

April frowned. "Ugh, I know I should. I just got his background check stuff and sent it to Meredith. I know we poached him from one of the big tech companies in New York, but their marketing department is here. Michael, I think? Or that could have been his last name. I can't remember."

"Was he nice to you when he came in?"

"Yeah. Better than weasel guy by far."

Caroline threw the last bottle in the recycling, checking the clock and wincing. _7:48._

"I'm really sorry April, but I have to go. I have a...a thing. Would you mind locking up? I'll pick you up some lunch next week."

"No problem," April said, looking pleased at the prospect of free food (every just-out-of-college twenty-something's dream, Caroline knew).

"Thanks! You're the best."

She decided to forego public transit, calling an uber instead hoping it would be faster, and she watched the time tick by as she sat in the back of Your Driver is Camille's Lexus, "mmhm"ing to her driver's life story about working as a bartender through college to pay for her psych degree. She thanked her the second she pulled up to the curb before hurrying to the entrance of the building, heart pounding, and tearing up the stairs, out of breath by the time she put the key in the lock.

Klaus was standing on the other side of the room, his hands clasped behind his back, looking out the window. She glanced at the clock on the microwave in the kitchenette.

 _8:02_. Damnit.

"Strip," he ordered without turning to look at her. "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood."

"Yes, Master," she said, her breathing still uneven. She pulled off her blouse and unbuttoned her slacks, letting them drop with her thong before reaching behind her to unhook her bra, shrugging it off. She was silent as she stood in place waiting for him, her nipples pebbling from the cool air. He didn't turn to look, though he drummed his nails against the windowsill in thought.

She'd learned to read little signals from him in the past two years they'd been playing, and she could tell that he was happy about something, though she didn't have enough context to guess what. They had a firm rule to leave real life at the door, though she'd googled him in the beginning and knew that he was in the same industry she was (though in a much more prestigious position), and she wasn't surprised he could afford to rent out a luxury apartment just for them to have kinky sex in twice a week.

She didn't mind giving him personal details after the first few months, once she trusted him. He seemed to absorb everything she told him about her life like he couldn't get enough, remembering small things that she almost wouldn't have remembered herself. He always said it was part of play, that taking care of her was one of the things that he liked about it, but she always felt unwelcome warm fuzzies when he was more affectionate after a hard day or he ordered in when she mentioned she'd been too busy to eat. She kind of hated herself for developing feelings for him, but she always convinced herself it was because he was a good Dom and nothing more.

Even though she only knew tiny snippets about his life, she felt like she knew him in a different way than anyone else. He liked to pay attention to her wants, but she liked pleasing him by anticipating his needs and following his every order to the very last detail. Disappointing him was one of the worst punishments, almost worse than anything physical he could inflict, and she'd been bracing herself the entire car ride for him to lecture her.

He seemed relaxed, though. Much more than she'd expected considering how late she'd been. He gave her a small smile when he turned around. A good mood for him generally just involved more affection, but he truly seemed at ease. "Come here, sweetheart."

The use of an petname was a good sign, and she was a little confused, considering she was supposed to be punished. She debated whether to ask about it as she walked to him, finally deciding that it was best to bring up. If anything it would absolve the twinge of guilt for keeping him waiting.

"I'm sorry I was late, Master."

"It's alright, love," he whispered, steering her to look out the window and standing behind her, his hot palm splayed on her stomach, his other settled on her hip.

"Hands on the windowsill and bend over," he ordered, and she could see him in the reflection of the glass as she obeyed, his eyes greedy as they raked over her form. "I want you to look outside while I spank you, to know that if anyone happened to glance in our direction they'd see how sweetly you submit to me."

"Yes, Master," she said, bending over as he'd asked, her spine curled to emphasize her ass, legs spread far enough to see that she was slick.

"You look so lovely like this sweetheart," he murmured, tangling her hair around his fingers. "Bent over for your Master with your legs spread, your pussy already wet with anticipation."

"Thank you, Master."

He tugged her hair lightly, making her core clench from the stab of arousal, a soft moan escaping her. He ran his finger along her folds, making her shiver.

"Seventeen strikes. Fifteen for being late and an additional two as promised for every minute past eight."

"Yes, Master."

"Don't count today. I want to hear the hitch in your breath at every strike, the little moans you make that you try to swallow."

She nodded, watching him in the reflection of the glass as he moved behind her, his fingertips pressing lightly against the flesh of her ass. She whimpered as he slid them down the backs of her thighs, the anticipation making her core throb. "Look outside," he ordered, and she immediately tore her eyes away from his face, looking instead at the view. The apartment was on the sixth floor, the people below close enough that if they looked up they'd see her bent over with her forehead pressed against the cool glass, her body bare, Klaus standing behind her with a smirk.

Her heart was pounding, the anticipation and risk that someone could see them only making it hotter when his palm came down on her ass with a smack, her breath hitching, fingers curling against the windowsill. The second strike came down on the same spot, the sting making her nipples tighten, and she had to resist the urge to rub her thighs together to soothe her already intense need for friction.

He continued, pausing every two or three strikes to let her catch her breath. "I love the way you moan for me, sweetheart," he whispered. "The little hitches of breath just before every strike, the way you arch your spine to encourage me, just begging for me to mark your arse with my palm. I know that you didn't mean to make me wait."

"No, Master. I wanted to see you," she breathed, her skin heated and sensitive. She heard him chuckle softly behind her, his hand stroking down her spine lightly, her pussy throbbing from the simple light touch.

"I know. Because you like this, don't you? You like spending the day in a constant state of anticipation, just waiting to leave so that you can give yourself to me. I'd love to know all the filthy thoughts that run through your head all day as you try to concentrate, the way you fantasize about all the ways I'll take you later, how I'll make you beg me for more."

"I do, Master," she said, taking a sharp breath when his hand landed on her ass again, the last strike making her knees wobble, her pussy clenching.

She felt his strong arm encircle her waist to steady her, the rough fabric of his trousers pressing against her sensitive core, and she couldn't help but rub against him, desperate for friction. He laughed again, bending to kiss her shoulder lightly and standing up, gently guiding her to lean against him. "Turn," he ordered, and she obeyed, letting her cheek rest on his shoulder as he rubbed her back before cupping her ass, the friction against the still aching skin making her whimper. "Does it hurt?"

"Mmhm."

"Good," he murmured, pinching her ass hard. He knew she liked it, that the pain made her pussy ache, and she moaned, fisting his shirt. "Now. I'd like to see your face when I fuck you today. Your eyes darken to such a lovely shade when you're desperate for me."

"Thank you, Master."

He stepped back from her, and she shivered at the sudden lack of warmth, her nipples still tight from cold. He gave her a slow once-over, his eyes sliding down her body at a pace that made her blush, his gaze lingering on her lips, breasts, and legs before flitting back up to give her a heated look that made her feel exposed and bare. If anyone else looked at her like that she would have felt objectified and uncomfortable, but Klaus somehow made her feel like the most desirable person on the planet. She never felt insecure about how her desperation rolled off of her in waves when she was with him, knowing that he wanted her as much as she did him.

"Come," he ordered, his voice hard but somehow affectionate, and she obediently followed him, standing in front of him as he sank down on the couch. "Undress me."

She swallowed, highly aware of his eyes on her as she knelt at his feet, unlacing his shoe and pulling it off, setting it aside before undoing the other one, the still-sensitive skin of her ass pressing against her heels in a way that made her pussy throb whenever she shifted even the slightest bit. She glanced up at him to meet his eyes as she pulled off his socks, flushing at how he was drinking her in, his tongue darting over his lips in a way that seemed almost subconscious as he watched her every movement. She sat up higher on her knees to reach for the button and fly on his slacks, leaning into his touch as he began to card his fingers through her hair, twirling the curls around his fingers.

The room was perfectly silent aside from the rustle of clothing as she pulled down his slacks until she ran her tongue along his inner thigh. He groaned low in his throat, tugging her hair lightly, and she grinned as she dropped light kisses just above the waistband of his boxer briefs before pulling them down, keeping eye contact as she wrapped her hand around his cock, satisfied by the way his lips were parted and his breathing was uneven. He pushed her hand away. "I said undress me," he reminded, his tone a clear warning, and she flushed.

"Sorry, Master."

"Do you need a reminder of who you belong to?" he asked, his voice deceptively light. "I've been lenient today, but perhaps I shouldn't have been. I think you're forgetting that you touch me because I allow it, that you receive rewards on the condition that you please me."

"I'm sorry, Master," she repeated. "I thought since I was late you might want-"

"I want you to be a good girl for me," he interrupted, his voice soft. "Now."

She stood, straddling him while being careful not to give herself any contact where she wanted it most, her eyes flitting to meet his before she reached to undo his tie, unraveling the knot with sure fingers. She pulled it away and unbuttoned his shirt, resisting the urge to kiss every slip of skin as it was revealed. Once she'd tossed it aside she waited, every inch of her humming with need for his touch, for friction. She wanted to feel his skin under his fingers, to see his face as he filled her, but she managed to restrain herself, instead shifting slightly as he watched her with perceptive eyes and an infuriatingly knowing smile.

"So impatient," he said softly, cupping her cheek, and she couldn't help but be annoyed that his calloused palm was brushing her skin in _entirely_ the wrong place. Her core was throbbing with need, her nipples tight and aching, and she wasn't sure she could last much longer without begging.

It was something Klaus usually liked, but at times like these, when he seemed determined to remind her that she belonged to him, she knew that disobeying wasn't the right move if she wanted any gratification.

And she _really_ wanted it.

She stayed silent, shifting as his fingertips brushed along her waist with what she knew was a deliberately light touch designed to tease, and she swallowed her instinctive ' _please_ ' with difficulty, simply holding his eyes with hers.

He reached between them to stroke his cock a few times, his breath hitching, before his other hand pushed her forward to encourage her to sink onto his cock.

She moaned, trying desperately to resist the urge to let her head drop back. He'd said he wanted to see her face, and she wanted to show him she'd listened, that she cared enough to follow every order he gave her.

He moved his hips, their bodies falling into a familiar rhythm, and she laid her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as they picked up speed, his palms hot on her hips as he guided her movements. She watched his face, cataloguing every movement he made, and she felt like he was doing the same, his hands moving her hips to create just the right angle to make her shake. She fought to keep her eyes open as her high built, their movements growing faster with every moment, and her nails dug into his shoulders as he bent forward to catch her lips with his.

The kiss was biting and all-consuming, his tongue tracing the backs of her teeth and dragging across her lips. She moaned into his mouth, chasing his lips as he pulled back, his breathing ragged.

"Eyes on me, sweetheart. I want to see you when you come," he said sharply, just as his nails bit into the flesh of her ass and his pelvic bone pressed against her clit, and she shook against him as she came, doing her best to obey his orders even as she clenched around his cock.

He caught her lips when she came down from her high, his hips still moving quickly as he fucked her, biting hard on her lip when he spilled inside of her.

She slumped against him, her breathing hard and her body heavy. "Good girl," he praised softly, stroking her hair a few times before he gently pushed her away. "Get up, sweetheart," he ordered, and she pushed off of him on shaky legs, his come dripping down her thighs.

"Freshen up and get the bruise balm from the washroom," he ordered.

She nodded, and by the time she got back with the container he had pulled his boxer briefs on and was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Come here, sweetheart."

She obeyed, her inner thighs still slick, and he gently helped her lie over his lap. She heard him uncap the bottle and hummed contentedly when she felt the cold cream against her skin, his hands gently rubbing it in. "You were such a good girl for me," he praised again, continuing to murmur compliments about how he loved watching her and how pretty she looked when she came.

Her heart was still pounding with adrenaline, but his soft touches and low whispers of encouragement calmed her down. Once he was done with the cream, he encouraged her to curl in his lap, draping a blanket around them and offering her a granola bar, which she took gratefully, settling against him to eat. Once she'd finished she felt him press a soft kiss to her temple. "You did so well today, sweetheart," he murmured, his arm tightening around her.

"Thank you, Master."

"I'll be a bit busy next week. It's possible I won't be able to make it Monday. Would you rather play over text or skip?"

"I think we should skip," she said reluctantly. "My boss just quit and our new one is starting on Monday. That was what the office party was for. I'll probably be busy too."

He froze, and she looked up at him in confusion. "You okay?"

"Yes," he said after a beat of silence.

"You sure?"

"Title," he reminded absently, his hand still rubbing her back. "And it's nothing," he said, though she could tell from his tone that it was _something_.

"Okay, Master," she said, closing her eyes and leaning against him. She knew better than to press. He shared bits and pieces of his life with her, but he was very private by nature. She'd learned that the more she insisted he tell her what he was thinking about, the more he'd dig in his heels.

"I'll see you on Thursday then?"

"Someone's eager," he said, and though she couldn't see his face she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"For you, Master? Always," she teased, and he chuckled, his hand ghosting over her spine, making her skin prickle.

"You always know just the right things to say, don't you?"

"I try, Master."

 **XXX**

When Caroline pulled into her normal parking space on Monday she was nervous. She'd been so used to Katherine's leadership style after five years with the company that she wasn't sure what to expect with the new boss or how to act, especially since she'd been sick in bed during the interview process.

When she finally stepped out of the elevator on her floor, she realized that she shouldn't have been nervous. She should have been terrified.

Klaus was standing in front of her talking to April with a dimpled smile on his face, a smile that dropped into confusion when he looked up and saw her.

"Hey, Care!" April said brightly, clearly oblivious to the sudden tension in the room before turning to Klaus. "This is Caroline. She was out with the flu when you interviewed."

"Oh my god," Caroline breathed, trying to process that Klaus had been hired as her new boss, that he hadn't _told her_...

"Caroline and I have met, actually," Klaus said quickly, sending a charming smile to April. "She's a family friend."

"Yeah," Caroline echoed faintly. "Family friend."

"I had no idea this was your company," Klaus said, and though his voice was neutral, even pleasant, she could read the way he looked at her easily and knew he was being genuine. It was a surprise to both of them, clearly.

There was a beat of silence before Caroline managed to gather herself. "Yeah. Well, welcome!" she said awkwardly. "Um, I have to put my lunch in the fridge."

The excuse sounded lame even to her own ears, but Klaus gave her an understanding glance before she rushed in the direction of the kitchen.

Her hands were shaking as she set her sandwich on the top shelf, closing the fridge door. She knew that Klaus was trustworthy, that he'd never hurt her, but the idea of seeing him every day, of him having real genuine power over her unrelated to the power she voluntarily gave him was more than a little scary.

It was also, if she was honest with herself, more than a little hot.

She walked to her office and shut the door before dropping her purse unceremoniously at her desk and turning on her computer, her mind still racing with all the options, all the things that could go wrong and all the things that could go perfectly, deliciously right.

Life was a rich tapestry, she reflected dryly as she opened her email.

* * *

 **From:** Klaus Mikaelson

 **To:** Caroline Forbes

 **Subject:** Meeting

Caroline,

I intend to have an individual meeting with everyone in the immediate department sometime in the next few days. Does eleven today work for you?

Best,

Klaus Mikaelson

Chief Marketing Officer

Silas Marshall & Co.

* * *

 **From:** Caroline Forbes

 **To:** Klaus Mikaelson

 **Subject:** Re: Meeting

Klaus,

That sounds fine. I'll see you at eleven.

Regards,

Caroline Forbes

Marketing Director

Silas Marshall & Co.

* * *

She hit 'send' and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

Her life was weird.

 **XXX**

Caroline shut Klaus's door behind her and sank down in the chair across from his desk. He watched her for a moment before he took a deep breath and spoke, his voice quiet but with a confidence that immediately made her feel at ease.

"I promise that you're safe, sweetheart," he said, searching her face. "I would never abuse your trust in me."

"I believe you," she said immediately. "I just..."

He knew her well enough to stay silent as she tried to find the words, and she couldn't help the tiny flutter in her chest.

"I'm scared," she said finally, and she was relieved when he didn't look the least bit offended, though he did seem uncomfortable, and it took her a second to realize that he was _nervous_.

"If you don't feel comfortable with our arrangement," he began after a few seconds, but she shook her head, the words escaping her before she'd really thought them through.

"I want to keep playing," she said, pausing for a second. "I mean, unless you don't-"

"I want you," he said immediately, his tone decisive.

She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. "Good," she said after a beat of silence, and he gave her a small smile, reaching to take her hand and squeezing it. He always seemed to know what she needed, and she desperately craved his comfort, even though she knew it was a little silly. Still, the simple touch made her feel better.

"I know we agreed not to play today, but perhaps you'd be amenable to meeting to talk through a new contract?"

"Sure," she said, giving him a small smile and he gave her hand a quick squeeze before he drew back, opening one of the drawers.

"Now, I wasn't lying when I said I was meeting with everyone about their work," he began, pulling out a notepad and plucking a pen from the cup on his desk. She tried not to let her gaze linger on his fingers, keeping her mind from wandering to better uses for them, and he raised his eyebrows. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"I can totally be subtle," she confirmed, purposefully being casual and slightly argumentative, wanting to establish that she was most definitely _not_ his when they were out of play, and he grinned, his dimples cutting into his cheeks.

"Good. Now, what are you working on?"

 **XXX**

She'd left work an hour or so after Klaus and wasn't surprised to see him sitting at the kitchen table of their apartment, fiddling with his phone as he inspected a sheaf of paper with an intense concentration that she could tell was a cover for discomfort.

He looked up and gave her a small smile, which she took as a good sign, and she walked over and sat beside him, glancing at the packet he was flipping through and realizing it was their contract. "How do you want to start?" she asked, taking the copy he handed her and scanning it, though she could probably regurgitate the terms almost word for word, considering she had to remember all the rules.

"Tell me how you want to to function at work. I'm perfectly fine with either having some sort of play there or keeping it completely separate."

"Do you have a preference?"

"I'd very much enjoy summoning you to my office in the middle of the day should I have the desire. Your skirts and dresses cling to you beautifully, and I know that there will be an occasion or two where I'll want nothing more than to bend you over my desk and push the fabric around your waist. However, if the idea of that makes you uncomfortable, your feelings are infinitely more important to consider."

She flushed, biting her lip. There was something undeniably tempting about the idea of slipping into his office during the day and letting him touch her, but she still had concerns that needed to be addressed before she could really consider it. She said that and he nodded as though he'd expected that answer, which he probably had.

"What concerns?"

"It can't interfere with work. Ever. No pulling me out of important things for surprise sex, no punishment that would affect my performance or taking away projects or anything."

He looked offended but managed to mask it quickly, swallowing. "Caroline, I can assure you that, should you agree to extend our arrangement, I would never let anything related to our sex life impact your work. Except perhaps rewards for exemplary performance, should you be amenable?"

She snorted. "My performance is _always_ exemplary."

"Perhaps to Katerina's standards, but you'll find I'm not as easy to impress."

"I'll take that as a challenge," she teased. "But yes, I'm _amenable_."

"Good girl," he murmured, bending forward to kiss her softly.

She stiffened, surprised by the gesture. They obviously kissed a lot, but usually Klaus controlled it, his tongue running pleasurably against the backs of her teeth with his nails digging into her sides. This was different though, the brush of his lips sweet and tender, and by the time she finally gathered herself enough to kiss him back he was pulling away, his eyes dark and wanting.

"Also," she said, hating herself for how breathy her voice was after a simple kiss. "Any raises or promotions I get are because I earned them. I don't want you giving me things because we're play partners."

"If your performance is as exemplary as you've implied, I don't believe that would be a problem," he teased, his lips twitching when he saw the ' _Seriously?'_ look on her face. "But regardless, I promise that any benefits you receive will be fairly earned. On that note, I won't go easy on you, either. No amount of begging will get you out of work-related trouble."

"I wouldn't expect you to," she said without missing a beat. If anything he'd be harder on her, possibly unintentionally. Klaus already trusted her, which meant that he'd probably let her do her job with less supervision and expect more.

"Good," he said, writing the new rules on his contract. "And I know you're clever enough to understand why we would not communicate through our office emails?"

She tried not to be offended by the question, knowing that he was just covering his bases. "Obviously."

"Good girl," he murmured with another heated glance. "Now, I know it's a bit late, and I was wondering if you might be willing to go out for dinner instead of our normal routine?"

They'd gone to dinner in play before, but they'd always planned ahead. Klaus liked to buy her dresses that he could easily push aside while they were waiting for appetizers, and he would tell her a few days in advance. It was also a bit of an abrupt shift to a scene, which was a little odd.

She didn't mind at this point though, acutely aware of how hungry she was, and she nodded. "Yes, Master. I'd like that."

She saw his jaw tighten as though she'd said the wrong thing, and she frowned. "Is everything okay, Master?"

His expression softened immediately, and he stood, offering a hand to help her up and pulling her flush against his chest and giving her a biting, passionate kiss that made her melt. "Yes, sweetheart," he murmured between kisses, his hand tangled in her hair. "You're perfect."

 **XXX**

Caroline smiled when she saw the package on her doorstep when she got home. She'd ordered some new blouses a few days before, and it was always nice when things came early. Humming to herself, she unlocked her door and walked inside, kicking off her shoes and tearing into the package. When she saw the cream box inside she knew that it wasn't the blouses she'd ordered, and when she opened it, she found a simple card bearing her name in familiar calligraphy lying on top of powder blue lace.

She lifted the card out of the box and traced the letters with the tip of her finger, unable to fight down a smile. Klaus had sent her a few things in the six months he'd been working at the office, and she always liked it, the knowledge that he knew exactly what she was wearing under her work clothes, was undressing her in his mind every time he saw her, was a huge high.

She lifted the lingerie set out of the box to look at it, the lace so delicate that she worried it would rip if she handled it too harshly.

[Caroline]: Thank you for the present, Master.

[Klaus]: Try them on.

She undressed quickly, pulling on the delicate lace garters slowly so as not to rip them and hooking together the belt over the thong before adjusting her bra. When she glanced in the mirror, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see that it fit perfectly, the blue scalloped lace against her creamy skin a contrast that she knew would photograph beautifully.

[Klaus]: Do they fit?

[Caroline]: Yes, Master.

[Klaus]: Show me.

She hurried to her bed, lying down and carefully snapping a few selfies, making sure to get the perfect angle so that he'd see the curve of her breasts and the way the lace of the thong and garter belt framed her ass, her lips parted slightly as she looked at the camera. She was getting wet just from the anticipation of taking pictures, of knowing that he would see them and they'd make him hard for her.

[Klaus]: You're beautiful, sweetheart.

[Caroline]: Thank you, Master.

[Klaus]: Wear them tomorrow. I want to watch you walk around the office knowing that if I were to push your pretty skirt up and fill you with my cock I'd see that you wore your present just for me.

[Klaus]: And of course I do intend to follow through tomorrow night. I can't wait to peel every stitch of fabric away. Perhaps I'll tie you up while I do it. You know how I love it when you beg for my touch.

She knew she was wet, and she resisted the urge slide her hand between her thighs, knowing that Klaus would _know_ if she touched herself without asking when they were playing.

[Caroline]: I will, Master.

[Klaus]: Good girl.

[Klaus]: Do you want to touch yourself?

[Caroline]: Yes, Master.

[Klaus]: Call me. I want to hear you.

She'd never dialed his number so quickly.

 **XXX**

"Bonnie, call legal and check on the progress to clear the new campaign. We don't want another near-copyright infringement."

"Got it," Bonnie said, nodding once and writing something on her tablet.

"Caroline, go over the deliverables we got yesterday. Bring me a few options this afternoon. Two o'clock."

His tone sent an involuntary shiver down her spine, her nipples pebbling under her bra.

"Yes, M-" she started, the kneejerk response so natural to his commanding tone that she barely realized she had to cover it and changed course quickly. "Um, will do."

The twitch of his lips and the heated glance he gave her made her blush as she realized that he knew exactly what she'd almost let slip. "Good," he said, turning to Matt, but before he could talk, Anna poked her head in, giving Klaus an apologetic glance.

"I have Silas on the phone for you."

Caroline winced. The CEO was...a dick, and that was if she was putting it nicely.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Donovan, email me your report."

Matt nodded, already picking up his tablet. They all filed out, Caroline heading straight for her office, her heels clicking on the floor.

She tried to concentrate on her work instead of the humiliation she'd barely avoided, and managed to get sucked in enough that she had everything ready by the time it was two o'clock. The nerves came back as she made her way to his office though. She doubted he'd be angry, but there was a little nervous piece of her that was scared she disappointed him.

She felt all the tension leave her when she walked in and Klaus looked at her in a way that made her melt, his dimples cutting into his cheeks.

"Close the door behind you, love."

She did, taking a seat on the other side of his desk and watching as he closed the shades to the hallway, obscuring his office from the view of anyone who might peek in. Her heartbeat seemed unnaturally loud to her as he walked to sit down in his chair, his lips quirking when they made eye contact. "Do refrain from calling me by my title in public, sweetheart. Though I know perfectly well you enjoy a bit of exhibitionism, I'd rather not have someone file a complaint to HR."

"Ha," she said sarcastically, trying to suppress the flush rising in her cheeks. "I didn't mean to. It just sort of...came out? Well, almost came out."

"I'll let it go this once," he said, his voice teasing, and she gave him a rueful smile.

"In my defense, it's super hot when you use your commanding boss voice."

"Duly noted," he said, his tone dropping, and she bit her lip, flushing. As much as she wanted to take a nice break, she knew she had work to do, and she said so, noting Klaus's reluctant nod. "Yes, I'm aware. Perhaps if you do an excellent job we can find the time for some rewards later?"

"If that's what you want, Master," she said, giving him a heated look before standing up and grabbing her cardigan, pulling it on. "Especially since I followed your orders from last night."

His eyes darkened. "Did you?"

She walked around his desk and glanced over her shoulder to make sure the shades were drawn before hiking her skirt up enough for him to see the blue lace garter around her thigh, giving him only a glimpse of the lace strap before she smoothed her skirt back down. "I'll just keep you posted on my progress."

"Tease," he muttered, but there wasn't any bite to it, and she grinned as he gave her an obvious once over, his eyes lingering on where her pencil skirt clung to her hips as he clearly imagined what was beneath them. "Show me tonight."

"Tonight," she echoed, looking back at him over her shoulder, and she pushed down a flush at the heated look full of promise that he sent her before she shut the door behind her.

It was only when she shut her office door that the realization hit. It had been a long time since she'd been so happy.

She tried not to let her thoughts wander too much as she sat back down at her desk, doing her best to focus on answering her bazillion emails, but every time she got even the slightest bit distracted she was brought back to Klaus.

To be fair, she'd known that she liked him, but she felt like the deeper feelings for him that she held had somehow snuck up on her. She tried to imagine her life without him, and the second she had she knew that she wouldn't like it. There was something about her realization that was exciting and new and uplifting, but it was also terrifying. She was almost one hundred percent sure he felt the same way, but there was always that doubt that she could never seem to shed about other people's feelings for her.

She knew Klaus wanted her. He'd made that clear with every glance, every word he spoke. But did he love her?

She was shaken from her thoughts by a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Can you get the door?" Anna asked, her voice muffled through the door, and Caroline immediately got up to let her in, reaching for the coffee she knew was waiting on the other side. "One triple-shot vanilla latte," Anna said cheerfully, handing it over.

"Thanks so much," Caroline said, setting it on her desk and going through her purse for her wallet, handing Anna a five, which she pocketed.

"No problem! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, so I figured you probably needed it."

Caroline groaned. "Ugh, you have no idea. The Parker deal is a mess."

Anna made a sympathetic noise. "Do you at least have any fun plans tonight?"

"Not really," Caroline lied, knowing that mentioning how she was planning on putting on an elaborate striptease for her boss that would probably result in a spanking for drawing it out too long was not the _greatest_ idea.

"Oh. That's too bad. Jeremy and I are going out to dinner. Should be nice. It took awhile to find somewhere that had a decent pre-set menu, but we figured it out."

Caroline frowned. "Pre-set menu?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh," Caroline said slowly. "Right."

"Klaus is being kind of a nightmare about it. He's planning this huge thing for his girlfriend."

Caroline's eyes snapped up. "Girlfriend?"

Anna nodded, either not noticing Caroline's reaction or assuming she wanted the gossip. "Yeah. He ordered some jewelry and a dress for her and had me pick them up before I came to work. They're both gorgeous."

 _The dirty cheating liar..._

She tried to keep a look of polite interest on her face as she took another sip of coffee even as her mind raced. "That's a nightmare?"

"Oh, it wasn't just that. I made a reservation for him at this French restaurant downtown and ordered some flowers. He kept changing his mind about where he wanted to go. He also had me book plane tickets, a hotel, and a car for a vacation to Italy this weekend. If I hadn't seen the necklace I would have bet my life savings that it was a proposal."

"Does he do that a lot?" Caroline asked, trying to sound more sympathetic than curious.

Anna seemed to mull over the question before shrugging. "I mean...not _often_. He's had me pick up a few other presents for her, and I've made some dinner and hotel reservations. Usually it's pretty last minute. I guess they both must be really busy. He talks about her in passing sometimes and it's obvious that he's trash for her. He's also had dumb guy questions. You know, like, 'I want to get a purse as a present but know nothing about purses. Here are seven options, please help.'"

"I can't imagine Klaus ever saying, 'please help.'"

Anna snorted. "I mean, he doesn't say it like _that_. I don't know. He's usually really specific about his girlfriend, but sometimes he'll be like 'I need a present for a generic snobby woman. Buy a designer item and leave the tag on.'"

Caroline barely stopped herself from muttering ' _Rebekah_ ' under her breath. "Do you remember his girlfriend's name?"

Anna laughed. "What, to Instagram-stalk her? I tried to look through his social media stuff, but I couldn't find her. I thought he had a wife named Rebekah, but I'm 99% sure she's his sister. If you _do_ manage to figure it out though, let me know."

Caroline nodded, making a few more minutes of small talk to keep from being obvious, though her mind was racing around Klaus being a cheating dick the entire time. As she made her way back to her office she pulled out her phone to text him, and she barely shut the door before he responded.

[Caroline]: Are we still on for tonight?

[Klaus]: Of course, love.

[Klaus]: Unless there's a reason to cancel?

[Caroline]: I mean, I don't know. You tell me.

[Klaus]: I'm unsure what you're implying, sweetheart.

[Caroline]: Anna said you had a date with your girlfriend

[Caroline]: Which is weird, since you never mentioned her.

[Klaus]: I'd like you to come to my office. Now.

Caroline huffed, glancing out the window at the mid-afternoon sky. Should she go? What kind of explanation could he have? It hurt that he hadn't told her about his girlfriend. Sure, they'd never officially promised to be exclusive, but she'd assumed. She hated the idea of being a dirty secret, and the knowledge that she'd fallen for him thinking they had a chance and he'd never felt the same was a punch to the stomach.

Still, she was _ridiculously_ curious.

Unable to fight the temptation and knowing she'd have to face him soon or later, she left her office, walking down the hall to Klaus's office and heading inside without knocking, shutting the door behind her. He was sitting at his desk, his hands folded, jaw set. Her spine straightened as he met her eyes, his expression hard and unforgiving.

"Sit," he said softly, though his tone was dangerous. She didn't, standing behind the chair pointedly with her fingers curled around the back.

"No."

He closed his eyes briefly as though in pain, and silently reached for his top desk drawer, pulling out a package wrapped in silver wrapping paper, a tastefully curled ribbon wrapped around it, and set it in his desk. "It's what I had Anna pick up. I assume that's who told you?"

"Yeah. You don't get to be mad at her though, because—"

"Open it," he interrupted, his eyes never leaving her face.

She shot him a suspicious glance but picked up the box, carefully unwrapping the paper and biting her lip when she saw the brand stamped on the box. She opened it with shaking fingers, blinking at the diamond pendant on the delicate silver chain she found.

"Klaus..."

"Turn it over."

She glanced at him warily before obeying, her breath catching slightly at what she found. The silver setting was thick enough for an engraving, and she gave him a sheepish look when she saw the date she'd agreed to be his. "There isn't a girlfriend."

"I was hoping there would be, come tonight," he said quietly, and it took her a second to process his meaning.

"You...you want to like, date? Me, I mean?"

He chuckled, giving her an exasperated glance. "Yes. I've wanted to for a long time. I was going to ask after I started my job and got settled in, but then..."

"But then I worked here and foiled your evil plans."

"Indeed."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. Although, in my defense, it did sound suspicious."

"I have no doubt that it did. Still, it was rather rude of you."

"If you're trying to get me to let you spank me over your desk, it's not happening today. I'm really busy on the deal with Parker."

"Not at all, love. I'd rather let you wonder what your punishment will be at the end of the day."

She bit her lip. "Just so you know, I'm not interested in a 24/7 thing. If that's going to be a problem..."

"It is not. I look forward to eventually seeing every part of you. I want to see you kneel at my feet like a good girl begging to suck your Master's cock as much as I want to wake up next to you the next morning and have you moan my name as you writhe against my tongue demanding more. I want to collect the wicked smiles I've seen so often when you speak, to sketch the way your spine straightens with barely-restrained irritation when someone doesn't quite meet your expectations. Your willingness to let me bend you over the desk and stain your arse red with my palm is satisfying for me, of course, but I know from our time in the office that your uninhibited wit and fire is just as gratifying as the deference you choose to show me when we're alone."

"Did you write bad love poetry in high school? Because I feel like you did."

Klaus gave her a look that if they were in play would make her wince, but since they weren't she was highly tempted to poke the dragon.

"I'll spare you the genuine compliments then," he said dryly, and she laughed.

"It's okay. I like it when you praise my awesomeness."

"Mmm. I've noticed your penchant for praise."

"It makes me feel wanted," she said matter-of-factly, leaning into him. " _You_ make me feel wanted."

He gave her a dimpled grin, his hand skating down her side to settle on her hip, his palm warm through the thin fabric of her skirt. "Good."

"We do need matching stories though, because Meredith is going to sit us down and chew us out for not telling her sooner."

"Already thinking about how to break it to HR?" Klaus asked dryly, and Caroline snorted.

"I mean, my preferred strategy would be tell her and then _immediately_ retreat for at least a day."

He laughed. "Fancy a vacation, then?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she teased, and his face abruptly turned serious, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Compliments aside, know that I do love you, Caroline. I want you in my life for as long as you choose to stay."

She swallowed audibly, the earnestness in his expression making her heart beat so fast it felt like it might burst. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted him to say it until she heard it, and it was only when she realized he was staring at her clearly expecting her to _say something_ that she gave him a huge smile, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back to look at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading :D Please let me know what you thought in a review! Do you have any favorite lines or parts? Was the smut okay? Did you like the build? Did you find their feelings believable? Please tell me! Reviews inspire me to write and help me get better.


	79. You Make Me Feel like Dancing

Just so you guys know, I will be taking a hiatus from now until June-ish (though I might come back earlier) so that I can study for the LSAT.

Summary: Caroline and Klaus are pros on Dancing With the Stars, fighting years-long sexual tension. Well, Caroline has been. Klaus is just waiting for her to put her nervousness aside and take a chance.

Contains: Sex with one leg on a ballet bar, sex on the floor, Caroline having conflicted feelings, Klaus basically writing "I WANT TO DATE CAROLINE FORBES" with a skywriter, etc.

* * *

"You did so good!" Caroline praised, giving Tyler a hug.

They'd had several pro football players on the show so far, and most of them were mediocre at best. Tyler was surprisingly good though, and Caroline was hopeful that he'd help her snag her third mirror ball trophy.

She would be a lot more confident if there hadn't been a blonde dimpled complication, who was expertly guiding Hayley Marshall, a child star turned C-list celebrity, through a salsa that Caroline previously wouldn't have thought possible due to Hayley's lack of timing. He was a fan favorite, and had snatched the trophy from right under her nose on more than one occasion. She was hoping that this time would be different.

Sadly it appeared that Klaus had managed to coach her into staying on-beat, something that didn't bode well for the other contestants' chances. If there was a bright side, it was their total lack of chemistry. Hayley had the deadest eyes she'd ever seen, and she wouldn't be surprised if Damon, one of the judges, told her to 'smile more'.

Ass.

She watched with rapt attention as Klaus continued to guide her through the steps, and they ended in a dramatic dip, Hayley's chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, her and Klaus's noses an inch apart. He didn't seem at all winded, helping her stand like the gentleman he absolutely wasn't before turning to face the judge's table.

Caroline barely listened to the comments, instead already planning her and Tyler's next routine. They didn't know what style of dance they were doing yet, but she knew that she wanted to take advantage of his strength and do a few lifts if they could. She jotted a few ideas down on the notebook she always kept in her purse in the green room, glancing up to smirk when Meredith awarded the pair a six.

Klaus and Hayley were the second-to-last performance of the night, and Caroline only looked up every now and then to catch short seconds of Katherine and her partner Matt Donovan closing off the show with a passable tango.

"All right, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, his mouth much too close to her ear, and Caroline flinched in surprise, nearly elbowing him in the shoulder by accident.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, love. Just curious about what lists you're throwing together for you and the quarterback's next performance."

"First of all, he's a _corner_ back," Caroline said, trying not to be baited and failing miserably. "Second, even though we could totally still kick you and Hayley's asses if you knew what we were doing, I'd rather not take my chances."

"So you admit that Hayley and I are competition?"

She snorted, elbowing him lightly in the side. "Not that your ego needs any fluffing, but you know you'd be competition if you were dancing with a wet potato sack."

"A wet potato sack might emote better," Klaus said grumpily, and though Caroline privately agreed, she still admonished him for saying it within earshot of the contestants.

"—you don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Why not?"

"She might stop trying. Like, do you want to win? Actually scratch that, be true to the dickiest parts of your cold dead heart."

She could tell by the moment's hesitation that he was debating on whether to point out that "dickiest" was not a word but wisely seemed to think better of it, instead sighing longsufferingly and leaning against the cushions.

"And here I thought I was growing on you."

She wrinkled her nose. "You've been better lately," she said, trying not to sound too defensive.

"I should hope so," he said lightly. "I've been trying."

He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye, one that screamed who he'd been trying for loud and clear, but she quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to fall down _that_ particular rabbit hole.

"Gold star for being tolerable, I guess," she muttered, concentrating intently on smoothing one of the sequins on her skirt that had bent out of place.

"I think you've begun to find me more than tolerable if the pretty flush in your cheeks is any indication."

"In your dreams," she bit out, suddenly remembering why she used to despise him, and he chuckled.

"Yes. Often," he murmured, his knuckles brushing lightly against her thigh as he stood, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Klaus always seemed to somehow leave her off-balance somehow. He'd have a normal conversation with her where she'd forget what an arrogant douchecanoe he was and then revert back to his old behavior enough to infuriate her while still giving her a heated look that made her breathless.

It was just so _inconvenient_ , honestly. He sometimes made it hard for her to remember why he was decidedly off-limits despite his clear interest, other than that from what his roommate and Caroline's best friend Enzo complained about, he _also_ had a very clear interest in a veritable parade of one-night-stands, who all reciprocated. Loudly.

There was also a difference between passing attraction and a real interest. Klaus was a notorious flirt, and she doubted that he was after anything but sex. She had no interest in being another Klaus groupie. He had plenty of choices, and she doubted he was all that crushed that she wasn't one of them no matter how much attention he gave her. It was even possible he saw her as a challenge, and giving in, even if it was only for a fun one-night-stand, and having him go back to being cool again would hurt. Sure, he'd been a jerk for a long time, but she hadn't been lying when she said he'd been better lately. He had grown on her, despite her best efforts, and she didn't want to lose him as a friend.

Plus, even if she was interested in a more serious relationship with him, which she obviously _wasn't_ , she'd dated a coworker before, and though the end of her relationship with Stefan had been amicable, it was enough to ward her off of doing it ever again.

Tyler came back from his post-show confessional and sat beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look upset," he said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Or conflicted. Disappointed. Mad. A negative emotion."

She snorted. "Okay, well I'm fine."

"That's what Liv says when she makes that face too," Tyler said with a teasing grin, though she was relieved when he pulled out his phone, content not to push. "She texted me with a video of Josie watching the show. Want to see?"

Caroline ooh'd and aww'd appropriately at Tyler's squealing three year old and chatted with him about the upcoming football season before calendaring their next few rehearsals. She doubted they'd get eliminated, but surprises had happened before. Still, it was good to be prepared.

"Contestants can clear out! Pros stay here. We have some housekeeping," Qetsiyah said as she walked in, her crisp skirt suit strikingly out of place among all the sequins.

Caroline hugged Tyler goodbye and sat back down on the couch, scooting over so that Katherine could plop down beside her. "Matty blue-blue did pretty well today," she drawled. "I was surprised."

"He's not bad enough for you to be surprised at him doing well."

"I mean, I guess comparatively he's better than average. I thought Mikaelson could make anyone look graceful but I think Hayley's really testing his patience."

"I thought they did okay."

"Were you watching him or her?" Katherine asked, her eyebrows raised, tone infuriatingly smug.

"Both of them," Caroline bit out, turning slightly to face Qetsiyah to indicate that their conversation was over.

"Good job today," Qetsiyah said, pulling out her phone from her purse and tapping it a few times. "Just a few things. Studio A is reserved for the next two weeks. They're doing another live-for-tv musical and the lead has never danced before, so they're doing a bootcamp. Make sure to clear your schedule with Anna so that no one overlaps."

Caroline resisted the urge to groan. Studio A was by far the best in terms of space, and since there were cameras in their faces the entire time having enough to move was important. Worse, only having two studios available meant that she wouldn't have the luxury of popping in a half hour early to do last minute choreography and rehearsal.

She snapped back to the conversation when she heard her name.

"Sorry, what?"

"The viewer poll on the website for this season's pros dance chose you and Klaus doing a Waltz," Qetsiyah repeated. "We're doing it on elimination night next week."

Caroline nodded once. That made sense, since it would be the last episode where the dancers only had one dance each instead of two.

"I assume you'll want to choreograph it yourself?"

"Yes," Klaus said immediately.

Caroline was tempted to object just to be contrary, but she knew that Klaus would call her out on how she refused to let other people choreograph her dances. She, Camille, Klaus, Marcel, and Jeremy were the only ones left who did their own choreography, and she understood the reason that most of the dancers unloaded the burden. She was too much of a control freak to put the job in Bonnie's hands though, even though she trusted her friend to do a kickass job. It was a control thing that she never really got over, and it usually didn't matter. Hopefully Klaus would be open to her doing most of it, or at least to splitting the work evenly.

Qetsiyah made a few more announcements about the finale before letting them all go, and she immediately waved Klaus over. "I know you're not a morning person but Tyler and I have to do evenings, and the studios are totally going to be booked in the afternoons."

"We can use mine, if you like," he offered. "That way we only have to schedule around the quarterback."

"Cornerback," she corrected before she could stop herself, not wanting to be baited, and he smirked.

"Right. That."

She took a second to kick herself for letting herself be baited before pulling out her phone to open her calendar. "How's Saturday? If we're using yours do you want to say eleven?"

He winced. "My sister's flying in and I doubt she'd be keen on leaving me alone for a single second. She's a bit clingy."

Caroline snorted. "Well, my mom and I have plans on Monday, so I guess that leaves Tuesday after the show? That way we can use the on-campus studio."

"It'll take awhile to choreograph and run through, so we'll run until late. Sure you won't be too tired from putting the quarterback through his paces?" Klaus teased, and she bit her lip before the correction flew through.

"Not as tired as you'll be from teaching Hayley how to count," Caroline said, knowing that she was being a little nastier than necessary. Judging by Klaus's smirk though, it didn't seem like he minded.

 **XXX**

Caroline watched with wide eyes and slightly parted lips as Klaus hugged Hayley with a fixed smile and stiff gestures before moving aside so that she could hug the contestants around her with dramatic abandon. She blinked as the lights came up and quickly schooled her face into a politely disappointed expression, hugging Hayley back and trying not to look too satisfied at the elimination.

God, she had absolutely not seen that coming.

Klaus and Hayley walked down to the host, who complimented Hayley on her growth, and Caroline watched as the judges talked about what a bright shining star she was before Klaus said a few empty token compliments about how lovely she'd been to work with. Music played until the cameras went off, and Klaus disappeared into the greenroom, clearly irritated.

She didn't blame him. They weren't the worst that week and Klaus was a fan favorite. She doubted that he'd expected to be in jeopardy, let alone eliminated.

Before she realized that she was walking she was already jogging to keep up with him, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Klaus!'

He turned around, his lips pressing in a thin line when he saw her before his face went blank. "Yes, love? Come to gloat?"

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Came to tell you that you didn't deserve to go _actually_ , but glad to know you think I'm a bitch."

"Caroline," he started, looking genuinely chastened. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, her hands landing on her hips.

"Don't. Just like, try to be at least slightly pleasant by next week."

His lips twitched. "I don't think I've been pleasant a day in my life."

"Emphasis on slightly," she said, trying to stay irritated and failing miserably. "Like, you don't have to go full-on nice, but at least make an effort."

"For you, love? I'll do my best."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Flirting with me!"

"Why? Worried you'll let yourself fall for once?"

She felt her irritation swell back, the whiplash a little disconcerting. Klaus made her feel so many _feelings_ , all of them conflicting and complicated and intense, and she hated it and loved it, wanted it to end and wanted _more_. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, his lips twisted in a wry smile that somehow made her more defensive than his words ever could.

"What?" she repeated harshly.

"I'd catch you," he said quietly, and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch him or kiss him, and that scared her even more than his dumb metaphor and the way he looked at her and how into her she pretended he wasn't.

She glared at him, found herself annoyed when he stared back with a look that was heated and wanting and _intoxicating_ , that made her feel like she could let go of her reservations and be secure in how much he clearly craved her. She pressed her lips together, tearing her eyes away, her fists clenching.

"You're the literal worst," she hissed, turning around with a flip of her hair and stalking off, half-relieved and half-disappointed that he didn't follow.

 **XXX**

"Tango," Caroline muttered to herself, clicking her pen a few times as she considered her options. Argentine Tango did have the opportunity to do a few different kinds of lifts, which she'd definitely wanted, and she and Tyler had good enough chemistry that they could simulate some good eyefucking. He also moved well and had decent timing and was so clearly trash for his wife that something super sexy wouldn't cause marital problems, which meant that the choreography had some potential to be more outrageous than she usually went for with her partners. Usually the judges responded well to something out of the norm of what they'd gotten so far, and she and Tyler had gotten more upbeat styles the entire season, so this would be new.

She hummed to herself and drummed her fingers against her desk a few times, trying to mimic the beat of the song she'd chosen before closing her eyes to visualize. The only issue would be his confidence level, a common hurdle for the contestants who didn't come from entertainment backgrounds, and she would have to find a way to push him without ruining the momentum they'd already gained.

She also kept getting distracted by Klaus.

What he'd said to her in the hallway still made her heart skip a beat whenever she thought about it, and she hated herself for it. Every time she tried to come up with ideas for their waltz her brain would stutter and stop around the idea of his calloused hands on her waist, the way he'd look into her eyes. All of the professional dancers on the show were amazing, but she and Klaus had always danced well together, and were often paired up for the group performances. Moving with him always felt like the most natural thing in the world, and she often got lost in how easy he made it, making dancing with her next partner weirdly jarring.

She kept having to remind herself that dating your coworkers was asking for disaster and dating Klaus "I have a literal parade of women through my apartment" Mikaelson would be even worse. No matter how much she liked him, how often she had to fight off fantasies of his hands on her skin and his lips on her neck, how determined she was to fend off the risk of disaster, she knew that she was close to caving in.

And worse, she wasn't sure that she wanted to resist as much as she knew she should.

By the time she finished a basic plan for Tyler it was almost two in the morning and her brain was starting to slow. She contemplated making another pot of coffee but decided against it. She could do a runthrough the next morning before she went in to the studio, and she knew that if she did anything that made noise this late, she'd wake up to a sticky note from "xoxo April in 2A :)" asking her politely to "tone it down a little when it gets late but good luck on Tuesday!"

She brought her homebaked apology cookies every time, but she knew that someday April in 2A's patience would run out.

She made a few notes in the margins of what she'd already done and studied it one more time before getting up and stretching. She and Tyler only had two rehearsals that week, and she needed to be rested.

She ended up tossing and turning for an hour, trying to fight off her intrusive Klaus-related thoughts with exactly zero success.

What if he wasn't just after the challenge? What if he _did_ want her for more than a night?

If she kept resisting out of fear she knew he'd cut his losses and move on eventually, and somehow the idea of that hurt more than the possibility of giving in going horribly wrong.

It was four in the morning before she realized with a jolt that if he moved on she'd regret not taking the plunge. Maybe she should give him a chance. Give _herself_ a chance.

Sleep somehow came easily after that.

 **XXX**

"How about something that shows more leg?" Caroline suggested, peeking over Enzo's shoulder at the sketch of the dance outfit he was designing for her.

"More leg than a thigh-high slit?" Enzo asked, his lips twitching, and Caroline scoffed, hoisting herself over the back of the couch to plop down next to him, laying her cheek against his shoulder. "Aren't you doing a tango?"

"Yeah, and?."

"I assumed long and flowy was the goal," Enzo said. "Since it's what you usually like for those sorts of things."

"Maybe I want to mix it up a little."

Enzo shot her a raised eyebrow, though he obligingly flipped to a new page and quickly drew an outline of her body. "How long do you want it?"

"The slit? Like, just below my butt. And maybe a shorter hemline. Not too short, though. I don't want to scandalize the voting grandmas."

He gave her a raised eyebrow before turning back to his sketchbook, sketching the rough shape of a skirt that ended just above her knee with a slit that definitely slipped over the line of indecent. "High enough for you?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Lower than that. I don't want to flash the viewers. Maybe something with fringe too? For movement."

He moved the slit down a bit and added shorthand to indicate fringe. "And the top?"

"Wherever your muse takes you. Just don't get too skimpy. Some cut-outs might be good."

"Got it, gorgeous," he said, making a few more notes. "Any reason for the change?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like doing something different."

"Got a thing for the football player? He's married, you know."

"No. Definitely not for Tyler," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Like, he's nice, but-"

"But someone," Enzo interrupted, moving slightly so that he could look at her, and she flinched back. Peer pressure was her weakness, and Enzo was excellent at ferreting out things he wasn't supposed to know. "Who is it?"

"Enzo..." she complained, slapping her hands over her eyes. "Stop. It's fine."

"Well if you're asking to show a bit of skin for them, then they must work on the show."

"I'm not dressing up for anyone," she said, scowling. "I just can't do the dance I choreographed in a snowsuit."

"As if I'd ever put you in a snowsuit," Enzo scoffed. "My designs are always sexy but tasteful."

"Which is why I love you," Caroline said with a grin. "But seriously, I don't want to talk about it."

He gave her a look that said the conversation was most definitely not over but flipped to a new page in his sketchbook. "And your costume for your dance with Mikaelson?"

She hesitated for a second. "We're doing a waltz."

"A dress, then?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah."

"Any length or style in mind?"

She bit her lip, considering her options. "I want something simple. Tight bodice and a flowy skirt, maybe with a high slit? I need something with a lot of movement but that won't get tangled."

He nodded, making a few notes. "I'll try to have it ready by the time you do your rehearsal. You're only doing it once, right?"

"Yeah. I think in costume would be best. Thanks so much, Enzo."

"Of course, gorgeous," he said, making some final notes in his sketchbook. "And now that you've finally gotten over yourself and realized Mikaelson's head over heels for you, do me a favor and keep it to your apartment, yeah?"

"How did you know?" she asked before she could filter, and he gave her a shit-eating grin.

"Mostly an educated guess, but now I'm certain. Well done."

She groaned and stood up. "You're the literal worst, you know that?"

"Part of my charm. I'll text you when your costume is ready for a fitting."

 **XXX**

Caroline felt weirdly energized as she walked out of the dressing room by the practice studio. Her and Tyler's dance went extremely well. She'd been right about the judges responding to something new, and the shock of them doing something so sexy had gotten them two nines and a ten.

She could see that trophy in her future, and it was sweet.

She also saw Klaus looking at her like she was a meal halfway through, and it was oddly empowering. They had been texting for the past week with ideas and had finally settled on a routine that they could both live with, and she was excited to perform it.

She had been prepping herself for most of the week to admit her feelings to him, and she wasn't quite sure how to go about it. She had her speech memorized and had practiced once or twice by herself, and she knew she was prepared in theory, but faced with the possibility of rejection she wasnt sure she'd be able to go through with it. Her heart was beating too fast, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

When she entered he was leaning against the wall tapping away at his phone. He looked up when he heard her, his eyes sliding slowly up and down her body appreciatively, lingering on the slit of her skirt before settling on her face.

She didn't bother to be subtle as she let herself drink him in, licking her lips at the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and the way his slacks clung to him. She might have taken a bit too long because she heard him chuckle. "All right, love?"

Her eyes snapped back to his face and she smiled slightly. "Yeah. You ready?"

He put his phone in the speaker they had by the wall and walked to her, holding out a hand, which she took. He tugged her back to rest against his chest, his hand splayed on her hip, and she reached to press her palm that wasn't held in his hand to the back of his neck. He smelled really good, and she resisted the urge to moan as he traced the lines of her palm with his thumb, which sent a stab of arousal between her thighs.

It took a few seconds for the music to start, but when it did, she let him lead, following his steps to the left before he spun her twice and pulled her against his chest, their eyes meeting with an electric charge that took her breath away. She felt her skin prickle as they took another step to the side, another backwards, another spin, this time ending with her back against his chest again, his hand wandering down her stomach and brushing her hipbone with his fingers in a way that made every inch of her skin prickle, an ache building at the apex of her thighs.

They moved again, repeating the pattern. She took a few steps away, him following her before his arms encircled her waist. She melted against him, arching her back to let him slide an arm underneath her, and felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her and spun her around, her legs extending to lock around his hips as her hands clutched his shoulders to steady herself, his hands moving to her hips to support her, foreheads pressed together.

They lingered there for a moment, the air still around them, and she slid down his body to land back on the floor, the brush of her breasts against his chest as she moved deliberately provocative. She heard him swallow audibly as her hands sliding down to rest against his chest. His face was rarely unguarded, but she could tell that she'd surprised him somehow. He watched her with heated eyes, his lips slightly parted.

"That was good," she said, her voice almost embarrassingly breathless. His eyes darkened as he watched her, and she gasped as he gently ran his nails along the flesh of her ass over her dress, her fingers curling into his shirt as her pussy throbbed.

"It was," he agreed. His voice was thick with want, his hands already making her squirm with light touches over the fabric of her dress on her ass and the backs of her thighs. The movements felt so natural despite them breaking the clear boundary that neither of them seemed to want to keep.

Her restraint broke abruptly, and she moved her hands to his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers.

She'd never believed that there could be fireworks when you kissed someone, but she thought that this was about as close as it could get. Her entire body was buzzing with excitement, with need, and when she pulled away she saw Klaus with dark eyes and a satisfied smile. He didn't speak though, clearly waiting for her to break the silence, and she bit her lip.

"I like you," she said after a few seconds. "Like, a lot."

Well, that was _not_ the speech she prepared.

"And I you, Caroline."

She couldn't help the silly smile that spread across her face at his response. Despite already knowing that it was true it was still a relief, and she felt all of the tension leave her. "Good."

She kissed him again, his arms wrapping around her securely, and she felt the arousal in her lower belly burn, her core tightening around nothing, and she felt desperately empty. His kisses were passionate and all-consuming, and she was kind of mad at herself for resisting for this long. She'd been twisting and turning with her vibrator for months when just kissing him was hotter than anything she'd ever done.

"I want you," she murmured against his lips, emboldened by his reaction to her confession.

When she pulled back she blushed when she saw that he was wearing the smuggest grin she'd ever seen on his face. "Turn around for me then, sweetheart."

She turned to look in the mirror, watching as Klaus's palm skimmed the line from her breast to her waist along the side-seam of her bodice, the other resting gently on her hip over the fabric of the skirt. He kept eye contact in the mirror as he bent to press open-mouthed kisses to her neck that made her melt into his arms.

"You look lovely," he said before he scraped his teeth along her skin, and she tipped her head back, moaning softly when he pulled away from her neck. "I want you to watch," he said.

"Okay," she breathed, looking back up at the mirror through heavily-lidded eyes, licking her lips as Klaus bent to press more kisses and nips to her neck, sucking at the pale skin to leave a bright red mark that she knew would linger there. He squeezed her waist as he ran his tongue along her shoulder blade, and she felt her knees buckle. "Klaus..."

He hummed, looking up. "Yes, love?"

"Please don't stop."

He gave her a dimpled grin and bent down again, his tongue running along the hollow of her neck as one of his hands stayed on her hip, the other slipping through the slit in her dress, groaning when he found that she wasn't wearing her usual nude leotard underneath, instead finding damp cotton between her thighs. "Fuck, sweetheart."

"It's uncomfortable and I didn't want to bother for practice," she said, swearing as he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit through the fabric.

"I'm not complaining. Is this all right?"

She nodded, unable to force out any sort of coherent word as he slipped two fingers under the fabric, letting out a shaky breath when he brushed his fingers against her slick folds, grinding the bulge in his trousers against her ass and groaning. Her head dropped, hair falling like a curtain around her face, and he pinched her clit lightly, making her gasp. "Watch," he reminded, his voice a low growl in her ear, and she looked up at the mirror, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Grab the bar, sweetheart."

She reached out to grab the ballet bar affixed to the mirror to steady herself, watching the movement under the dress where his fingers were circling her clit intently. His arm had been wrapped around her middle to keep her steady, but now that she held the bar he moved it to cup her breast, squeezing gently and tugging at her nipple through the fabric. She'd never really been into exhibitionism, or thought that she hadn't anyway, but somehow watching him build her up was hotter than she'd ever thought it could be. The way he watched her watch _them_ , her eyes flitting up to meet his in their reflection making him groan.

She could feel her high building, her muscles tightening as she approached the edge, and he pulled away just as she was about to come. "Klaus," she gasped, her hips chasing his hand as he pulled away. She watched as he brought his fingers up to her mouth. She flushed as he watched her, and she felt unbearably empty as she opened her mouth, keeping heated eye contact with him in the mirror as she sucked her arousal off of his fingers.

She nipped his fingertips as she pulled away, satisfied by the way he groaned, how he ground his cock against her ass. "You like that?" she asked, and he chuckled, the laugh slightly breathless.

"Yes. And now I want to taste you," he said, letting go of her.

"Okay," she said, desperate for any kind of touch, her body so close to release, and he grinned, dropping to his knees and hooking his fingers around the waistband of her underwear.

"May I?"

"Mmhm."

He tugged them down and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side and starting to sit down.

"No," he growled, and she frowned as he grabbed her ankle. "Put your knee on the ballet bar for me, sweetheart."

Her eyes widened slightly but she obeyed, raising her leg so that her knee was resting against the bar, steadying herself with one hand. The position made her feel a pleasant stretch in her thighs and she found that the tug of it just made her wetter, more desperate for his touch. "Like this?"

He nodded, gathering the fabric of her dress and pushing behind her legs to expose her, pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh. "Watch," he whispered again before sliding his hands to cup her ass and flicking her clit lightly with his tongue.

"Oh my god," she breathed, her legs shaking, and he seemed to take that as a good sign, tracing the opening with his tongue and groaning softly at her taste.

She turned to watch him in the mirror, moaning when she saw herself flushed and dark-eyed, Klaus's face buried between her thighs. She felt her high building quickly, her hips rolling as he dragged his tongue along her opening before swirling it around her clit, his fingers slipping inside of her at the same time. She swore under her breath, riding his fingers with shameless jerky movements, and it wasn't long before she came around his fingers, crying out his name. She'd expected him to pull back, but he kept going, his tongue brushing against her oversensitive folds in a way that made her knees buckle, his stubble brushing against her inner thigh as he pulled away, looking up at her with wet lips and dark eyes. "Good, sweetheart?"

She nodded wordlessly, and he grinned, clearly satisfied with himself. He'd built her up enough for a second orgasm that she felt empty and wanting, and she slowly pulled her leg off of the bar before sinking down on her knees on the wooden floor so that they were eye to eye, reaching for his belt. "Fuck me," she said through shaky breaths, glancing up at him as she pulled the leather out of the buckle.

He gave her a dimpled grin, reaching down to help her pull the belt away and unbutton his slacks, pushing them down, and she gathered her skirt to the side and leaned back on her elbows, watching him hungrily as he stroked himself a few times, drinking her in. "I want your legs spread in the air for me," he murmured as he crawled over to her, the movement predatory in the best possible way.

She did as he asked, watching him as he pressed a kiss to her ankle before positioning himself at her entrance, pushing inside slowly. She moaned, closing her eyes and lifting her hips. He stretched her perfectly, and he groaned as she clenched around him.

She opened her eyes as he began to move, her breathing shallow and fast, and he bent to press his lips to hers as he filled her with thrusts that were much too slow. She parted her lips for his tongue, the brush of it against hers combined with his cock filling her and his hand sneaking under the bodice of her dress to tease her nipple almost too much. She knew that she was being loud, but she didn't particularly care, the things he was doing to her body too good for her to really settle on any coherent thought for long. She moaned as he tangled his fingers with hers, pressing her wrists down and pulling back to look at her.

"Watching you tonight was torture, Caroline," he breathed, and she laughed, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Jealous of Tyler?" she asked, and he growled at her words, his thrusts picking up speed and becoming deliciously rough.

"Of course. I've wanted you for years, Caroline."

She had a feeling Klaus would be good at dirty talk, and the accent just made it better. "Tell me more," she said, and he grinned as though he'd read her thoughts.

"Tell me, sweetheart. Did you wish it was my hands on your body earlier? That I was one fucking you through your clothes on national television?"

She nodded, gasping out a faint 'yes' that made Klaus grin, bending to press a heated kiss to her lips. "You have no idea how much I wanted to drag you away and bend you over a dressing table. I've had fantasy after fantasy involving you after a performance in various positions and costumes."

"Tell me," she gasped out.

"I want to bend you over your vanity in your dressing room. As you've most likely gathered I like to watch, and I want to see your face as I push your pretty skirt around your waist and take you with my cock. More than that, I want you to see it. I want you to watch yourself in the mirror as I fuck you, to admit to yourself how much you like it. You've denied yourself the pleasure for so long, and it's been torture."

"Klaus..."

"Sometimes I wonder about whether you'd like me to take your pretty arse with my cock, whether you'd want me to bend you over and fill you in the most sinful of places. I imagine you still wet with your come and moaning for me as I fill you, slow and deep. Perhaps you'd even let me tug your hair between my fingers, to paint your arse red with my palm while you gasp out my name. Would you like that?"

She could only manage a whimper and a nod, the combination of the words and the rough thrusts of his cock inside of her bringing her infuriatingly close. "Touch my clit," she gasped, and he smirked, letting one of her wrists go to reach between them and pinch it lightly. She felt her back arch and her entire body shake as she came around his cock, her breathing harsh as she gasped out his name. He groaned at the sensation of it, his hands squeezing her ass as he fucked her harder, spilling inside of her moments after she'd come down from her high.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Did you have any favorite scenes or lines of dialogue? Did you like the smut? Constructive criticism? I'd love to hear your thoughts :D


	80. A Babe and Her Butler

The prompt was "Caroline discovers her husband's secret past as a porn star"

Contains: Caroline being very supportive. A blowjob in front of a mirror. Them being married dorks in love. There is nothing D/s about this, other than some hints that they'd be willing to explore roleplay.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she pushed the fourth box she'd pulled off the garage shelf back into place. She'd been looking for her photo albums for an hour and she was close to giving up. Steeling herself for going through the last two boxes, she pulled over one that was on the top shelf and frowned at the lack of labeling.

When she and Klaus had moved into the house together, they'd packed up to move together, and Caroline had carefully labeled every single box. It was odd that this one didn't have any markings. She opened it, peering inside, and her jaw dropped.

"A Babe and Her Butler?" she muttered to herself, picking out the DVD case and flipping it over, trying not to laugh as she scanned the description of the so-called plot. "Oh my god…"

There were at least four more (she stopped after 'A Babe and Her Butler 5: Summer Vajay-cation") and she took a deep cleansing breath before setting the DVDs back in the box and taping them up. He'd mentioned that he'd done some sort of sex work in college and she hadn't thought much of it. Male strippers made bank a lot of the time for relatively few hours and he had an excellent voice for phone lines, so it had seemed plausible.

"Klaus?" she called as she came back in the house, locking the door behind her.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I have a question," she said, walking towards his voice and poking her head into his studio. He looked at her, setting his brush down, his eyebrows raised. "So, how do you feel about…butler roleplay?" she asked, and she nearly laughed at the eyeroll he shot at her.

"I wondered when you'd find that."

"Is that a yes or a no? I'm sensing some reluctance, which is totally fine–"

He grabbed her around the waist, bending down to press his forehead against hers. "I tried to only do films of things I wasn't interested in. It made it harder for them to ruin it," he said, and she gasped as his palm skated along her ribcage. "A master and his maid, however? That I could get behind."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, pecking him on the lips. "Maybe once I find my photo albums. I've been looking for them for the past like, two hours, and–"

"Did you check in the hall closet?" he asked, already turning back to his painting, and she shook her head, going to check and coming back a few minutes later, album in hand.

"Found it. Thanks!"

"Glad to be of service," he said dryly.

XXX

"Perhaps you shouldn't drink liquids while watching, sweetheart," Klaus suggested, gently taking her glass of wine away and setting on a coaster on their coffee table. She continued to cough, her eyes watering slightly, and he set his hand on her back, watching her warily. "All right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Rewind. I missed some of the dialogue."

He snorted. "The dialogue isn't generally what people watch it for, you know," he said, though he obligingly skipped back about thirty seconds.

"I know, but hearing you say 'Yes ma'am, may I service you in any other manner' to that super done-up rich lady is my new favorite thing."

"Is it?"

"It's hilarious."

He hummed, not answering, and she laid her head on his shoulder, tangling her fingers with his. "We don't have to watch this if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," he reassured her, squeezing her hand lightly. "It's just boring. And that 'actress' who played the Mistress was unbearably irritating. I worked with her on another series as well for pregnancy kink and it was honestly one of the worst shoots I'd ever done."

"Pregnancy kink?" Caroline choked out, feeling like she might burst with suppressed giggles.

"You look so beautiful like this, swollen with my seed," Klaus drawled in a flat monotone, and Caroline was very glad he'd taken away her wine because it totally would have gone up her nose.

"Oh. My. God."

"Most of these aren't known for the writing, you know. I was in high demand for the ones targeted towards women because of the accent, but it wasn't as though I had loads of options."

"I know," Caroline said, pecking him on the cheek and leaning against him as he slid his arm around her shoulders, turning back to watch the TV. "They totally should have just let you improv all the dirty talk, though—oh my god was that supposed to be you coming?"

He was quiet for a second before he spoke, sounding a bit mystified. "Er, that was me coming. It's much harder for men to fake it, you know."

"That's not even close to your o-face, though," she said, wrinkling her nose. "You look like you're trying to imitate a shark."

"My 'o-face'?" he asked, half-laughing.

"Yeah. It's much more like..." she paused for a second before trying to imitate it, which only made his chuckle turn into full-blown laughter.

"Oh, does it?"

She huffed. "Listen, you're the actor here, not me."

"Barely accurate."

"No, seriously. You should see it. It's totally different."

"Hmm. Maybe it's just different with you," he said softly, squeezing her shoulder, and she shot him a chastising look, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"I'll prove it," she said, pushing the blanket on the floor and tugging him up when she stood. "I'm going to blow you in front of a mirror, and you can see for yourself."

His lips twitched. "And how could I ever refuse to such an offer?"

"I don't know, because you like staring at my ass, blowjobs, voyeurism, and toys, so honestly I can't believe we haven't done this before."

"I'm not sure the mirror counts as a toy, sweetheart," he pointed out, though he didn't exactly seem opposed to it, and she smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss, backing her up towards their bedroom.

She moaned into the kiss when his hands made their way under the shirt she'd stolen from him, stroking her abdomen with quick brushes of his fingers that made her shiver, putting her arms up so that he could tug the henley over her head, letting it fall to the carpet. She reached for his as well, tugging at the hem to get him to pull it off and glancing over her shoulder to make sure that they'd actually made it to the closet mirror before pulling off her boyshorts and dropping to her knees, pressing a kiss to the skin above the waistband of his jeans. She glanced up at him, smirking when she saw that he was watching her intently with dark eyes, his lips slightly parted. She leaned forward and dragged her teeth along his abs, grinning when she felt them grow taut beneath her tongue when she ran it over the scrape, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes half-lidded. "Fuck, Caroline."

"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet," she pointed out as she undid his belt, trying not to laugh. "Maybe you should grab a chair."

"Every moment with you is 'the good part', love," he said with a cheeky dimpled grin, and she gave him a unimpressed stare as he grabbed the chair for her vanity, pulling it over to face the mirror and pulling his belt out the rest of the way. Her tongue darted over her lips and he undressed completely before sitting down, his cock already hard and leaking precum.

She reached out to wrap her hand around him, stroking him lazily. It had been a long time since she'd needed to study his face for clues on how to touch him, having spent the last few years carefully noting every twitch and flutter of long lashes. It was still gratifying to watch him come apart under her touch, to know that she was the only one who could unravel his self-control.

She'd watched him carefully during the videos, had noted that he went through the motions, but had never seemed to connect with his partner. The way he looked at her was different, though, hungry and lustful, like she was the most desirable woman in the world, and she doubted she'd ever get enough of it.

He was looking at her like that now, his expression full of anticipation and want. "Watch in the mirror," she reminded, leaning forward to run the tip of her tongue along the base of his cock, flicking it against the base of the head the way she knew he liked it. He groaned, his eyes heavy-lidded, and she saw his fingers twitch in her peripheral vision, clearly itching to tangle in her hair.

She knew that she was wet, could feel her pussy throbbing insistently, and she shifted for friction before spreading her legs to give him a better view in the mirror.

"I love how you look like this," he muttered, looking down at her as she bent forward to run her tongue along his sac, her hand pressing on his thigh to keep his hips from jerking. "I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, to watch you try to get the smallest bit of friction while you wish I was fucking your pussy instead."

"You could after this," she said, pressing a few soft kisses to his shaft. "Watch my face as you fuck me from behind. Do you want to?"

"Yes," he hissed, swearing under his breath when she wrapped her other hand around his cock as she withdrew. She took the head in her mouth, sucking hard. Her name came out a low rasp in his throat, his fingers curling against the armrests, and she began to move her mouth in time with her hand, her cheeks hollowing, gaze flicking up to take in his face.

His cheeks were slightly flushed, his arms tense, and he seemed to have settled on watching her ass in the mirror. "Spread your legs more for me, love."

She hummed around his cock, doing as he asked so that he could more easily see that her thighs were slick, and she pulled back, still stroking him. "Just remember to look at yourself when you come."

He nodded, though she suspected he would have agreed to anything to get her mouth back on him, and she moved her hand from his thigh to cup his balls, gently stroking them in time with the movements of her hand and mouth, glancing up to make sure that he was looking at the mirror when his body tensed before he spilled into her mouth with a groan, his breathing still harsh when she pulled away.

"Good?" she asked, grinning.

"Clearly."

"And I was totally right about the face."

"You were right," he acknowledged. "Now, how about you sit and I'll return the favor, hmm?"

"You going to service me?" she teased, standing up, and he snorted, squeezing her hips and leaning forward to run his tongue along the crease underneath her breast, making her instinctively reach for his shoulders to steady herself, her knees buckling as he flicked his tongue against her nipple before pulling back, looking up at her.

"Remembering her ruins the mood for me, love," he said, and she could tell he was serious. "You're the only one I want to think of, all right?"

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling a bit of heat in her cheeks at how he was looking at her like she was everything. They'd been married for three years, and her insecurities barely ever surfaced anymore, but reminders of how much he wanted her still occasionally took her breath away.

"I love you too," she said, running a hand through his hair, returning his smile.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought! Do you have a favorite line? Did you feel like they were in character? Was the smut adequately smutty? Reviews help inspire me and make it easier for me to find motivation to write things, and feedback is the only way I get better. Hugs!


	81. Shed your Armor

Summary: Caroline is a fashion design major who has intense sexual tension with Klaus, a theatre major. She fits him for armor for the latest theatre production and then helps him take it off.

Contains: Solid R rating. Too explicit for my SFW collection, but not actual smut.

* * *

"Ouch! Fuck, sweetheart. I'm not a knife block."

"It's not a knife. It's a pin. Stop being a baby," Caroline said, putting a hand on his shoulder to make sure he stayed still and taking another pin from between her teeth, sliding it into the tunic as he watched, his face pulled into a disapproving scowl.

"That can't be sanitary."

"It's not like I had ebola. My cold's been gone for like, three days now."

"A cold could inhibit my ability to project."

Caroline held Klaus's eyes with a glare as she inserted a pin a bit more harshly than necessary, nicking him in the side, raising an eyebrow when he flinched. "Whoops."

"Careful love, I could report you to the Dean for assault," he grumbled, though his tone didn't have any bite to it, and Caroline rolled her eyes so hard it hurt.

"Yeah, and get laughed out of the office. Stop slouching."

He straightened his spine and she walked behind him, adjusting the tunic to make sure it sat correctly and tried not to show how lowkey annoyed that her cold was gone. Sure, the sniffling had been irritating, but it was now a lot harder to ignore how good he smelled.

"I could ask Damon to replace you with a different designer, I doubt he'd see a problem with it."

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Damon might hate her for dumb reasons, but not only was she the only remotely competent design major willing to do costumes for the play, but she was also the swing for half the female roles. She'd effectively made herself indispensable. Even if that wasn't the case, she knew Klaus wouldn't trust anyone else to make his costumes.

"I'm terrified. Truly," she said, dropping to her knees behind him to check the hem of the tunic before leaning back slightly. "Take off your pants so that I can do the hem really quick."

"You just want me to undress for you."

"I don't have time for your half-ass flirting, Klaus."

"Half-assed?" he asked, drawing out the word in an irritatingly good imitation of an American accent. "I'm wounded, love."

"Not my problem. I still have a bajillion things to do, including finishing up your armor for the last scene. It's almost done and I'm hoping to finish it by tonight, but I'm still behind on everything else. I don't think I'll have the time for more than one fitting for everyone before dress rehearsals."

Klaus hummed in a way that could pass for sympathetic and let his trousers fall, stepping out of them and searching her face. "How long have you been here today?"

"Since like, eight, maybe?"

"Caroline, it's nearly seven o'clock."

"I know. I do have a phone," she said grumpily, pressing on before he could keep talking, anxious to get him out so that she could finish. "Can you come back around eleven? I should be done by then and I can get you fitted. The armor is the hardest part, so—"

"I'll be here, sweetheart," he said, cutting off her babbling.

"Good."

She grabbed the pants he kicked off and took a fraction of a second to admire his ass (she was only human) before standing up, heading to the sewing machine and plopping down in the chair. "Take off the tunic and hang it up by the door. Please don't screw up the pins again, okay?"

She heard the rustle of fabric as he slid the tunic off and did her best to stay focused on the sewing machine. She'd caught a glance of his abs more than a few times in the past few years and it was best to not fall down the "what would they feel like under my tongue" rabbit hole, at least not in front of him.

From the first day they'd met he'd shot her lust-filled glances that made her cheeks heat, and she hadn't been shy about returning them for the first few days. She had always tried her best not to let things get too complicated with anyone in the fine arts department, though. The industry was small and she couldn't afford to make enemies this early. She'd turned him down regretfully when he asked her out the first week, and he seemed to take it as a challenge. He hadn't made another overt move, but he did somehow manage to worm his way into her circle of acquaintances enough that he'd grown on her. They were solidly frenemies now, though she could privately admit that they were more on the friends end of the scale than enemies at this point.

He still sent her affectionate glances when he thought she wasn't looking that made her heart skip a beat, and she'd given up on resisting the urge to do the same. Enzo had even let slip that Klaus might have gotten wasted at a cast party and implied he still had feelings for her, and she'd only recently grown brave enough to recognize that she might like him too. A lot.

Possibly too much.

As graduation drew closer, he'd started finding more reasons to linger near her, and she didn't really mind...until now.

Tech week was serious business, and she couldn't afford distractions, not if she was going to finish up the costumes. She tried her best to concentrate on that as the hours ticked by, to not stew on how once tech week was over she'd have to come up with a different, even dumber excuse for not giving into Klaus.

Or you could just give him a chance, a tiny, unwelcome part of her prodded. Maybe he wouldn't be a vindictive, petty, life-ruining asshole if it didn't work out.

"Shut up," she mumbled to the (supposedly) empty room, flinching when Klaus spoke from behind her, sounding amused.

"Do I really walk that loudly?"

"I was just talking to myself," she said, turning around to see Klaus with a tray containing two coffees and a bag that looked suspiciously like take-out from her favorite hole-in-the-wall pasta place two blocks from campus. "Oh my god, is that for me?"

"Yes."

"You're the best, Klaus. Thank you so much! I seriously feel like I'm about to fall over."

"Perhaps you should sleep," he suggested mildly, setting down the tray and bag.

"I don't have time—"

"Well, eat at least, then," he said, gesturing to the food. "I had a feeling you'd be working yourself to death."

"No eating near costumes or props," Caroline said automatically, though she felt her mouth practically watering at the prospect of carbonara, and he rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy isn't around to murder you for it and I'm certainly not going to tell. Or you could eat in the other room."

"That's true," she said, glancing at the half-done gown for Camille spread across the table and making a mental list of things she still had to do before deciding she could make an exception just this once. "Okay. I'll try to be quick. Let's get you into the armor first though. You can keep your shirt on, but I need you to take your jeans off and put on the pants from your costume."

His hands were already going for his belt when she'd finished, and she cleared her throat, looking away. It was harder to find the will to feign disinterest on this amount of sleep, and she found herself second-guessing her life choices. She waved him over to the table where she was storing the armor and grabbed the first piece.

She'd done her best to make the armor set fast and easy to put on. He had more than enough time to change, but it was always good to leave cushion for sudden emergencies. "I'll be there to help you, but see how there's a front half and a back half to each leg and to the top?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so the front half has straps that go around and buckle, like this."

She demonstrated, lining up the front of one of the legs with his and reaching through his legs to wrap the strip of sturdy cloth around his thigh and buckle it securely before doing the same with his calf and switching to the other leg.

He was watching her intently as she adjusted the pieces, sliding the backs into place so that they fastened to the front part of the costume, and kept his eyes on her face when she stood. "What?" she asked, frowning and taking the front of the chest armor from the table.

"Nothing, love."

"Put your arms out."

He did, and she slid the armor up to rest against his chest, her palms lingering against his shoulders for a second too long, and she felt her cheeks heat as her eyes flicked up to meet his. She quickly darted behind him to buckle it into place and adding the back piece before putting the shoulderpads on. "Good?" she asked, wincing at how high-pitched her voice had gone.

"Yes, love."

"Great! Just walk around the theater to get used to it and make sure you can move in it," she ordered, already reaching for the food and coffee, determined to get away from him and have a breather to regain her footing. Hopefully the food would help. "And seriously, thank you. You're a literal lifesaver."

His lips twitched. "Glad to be of service. Yours is the one on the left with all the sharpie marks for your various customizations."

"Thanks," she said, checking it and feeling an unwelcome warmth burst in her chest that he'd remembered every single one.

She moved out of the room to the nearby green room, giving herself permission to check twitter as she was eating and draining the coffee. It had been about a half an hour by the time she returned to the sewing room to find Klaus in the armor looking a bit peeved.

"You okay?"

"I need you to take it off. I can't reach the fastenings in the back."

Her lips twitched, and her sleep-deprived brain pushed words out of her mouth before she could stop them. "What kind of bad pick-up line was that?"

"A true one," he shot back, clearly amused at the horrified look on her face once she processed what she said. "Though as I'm sure you're aware, Caroline, I'd be perfectly happy to let you undress me anytime."

The statement hung in the air between them, and Caroline felt like the short distance between them was charged with energy, her skin prickling at the way he was looking at her, the longing and all-consuming need in his expression making her pulse race.

It was the boldest he'd been since that first week when he'd asked her out, and in her heart of hearts she knew he wouldn't wait forever, that time was running out, that she had to make a decision. It was so unfair that it was harder to resist him without her usual impeccable impulse control, but she knew that if she was honest with herself, her control around him had been waning ever since the day they met.

"I know," she said, biting her lip at the flash of irritability in his eyes, how clearly frustrated he was with her brush-off.

"Caroline—"

"And I wouldn't either," she said in a rush, anxious to get the words out. "Mind, I mean. Undressing you."

He stared at her, clearly not having expected that particular plot twist, and she pressed her lips together trying not to giggle. He looked so stunned at her admission, that she'd actually acknowledged the heat between them instead of brushing it off the way she usually did. She wondered whether he'd thought it was hopeless. Maybe she'd been better at being subtle than she'd thought.

Or maybe he'd been over her for months and was just in the habit of the over-the-top flirting and she'd completely misread and said the wrong thing like she always did and—

Her mind went blank as Klaus took a few determined strides, cupping her cheeks and bending to press his lips against hers.

The kiss was slow, drugging, like he was taking his time, memorizing the feel of her lips against his. Her hands naturally fell on the cool metal covering his chest, her knees slightly week. She felt his calloused palms warm against her cheeks, and his thumb brushed along her dimple when she gave him a bright smile as he pulled away. She liked the way the blue of his eyes had darkened, the slight part of his swollen lips, and she wanted to see it again.

"I want to touch you," she said, slightly embarrassed by how breathy her voice was, and it was his turn to smirk. "Turn around. Let's get you out of this thing."

He obeyed, and she made quick work of the back, pulling off the shoulder pads and unhooking it easily, leaning forward to nip and kiss his neck as she unfastened the buckles holding the front in place. Klaus shrugged it off, tossing it on the table, and she couldn't help but feel satisfied at the mark she'd made on his collarbone and the heaviness of his breathing.

She dropped to her knees next, easily detaching and unbuckling the leg guards. "Take off the pants too."

He obeyed, letting them drop to the floor as she scooted around in front of him, grinning when she saw that he was hard. She flicked her eyes up, holding his gaze and letting her tongue dart across her lips as she reached to palm him, but he caught her wrist. "Not here, sweetheart."

"What?" she asked, letting him tug her to her feet and inhaling sharply when he spun her so that her back rested against his chest, his hard cock pressing against her ass. His fingers brushed just under the waistband of her jeans, tugging lightly at the front of her thong to give her friction that made her knees buckle, his other hand warm against her hip as he steadied her.

"Let me take you back to my flat," he murmured between kisses to her neck, his fingers moving slightly to rub her clit through the cotton. "Bed's much more comfortable than a nap on the couch, which is what I suspect you were planning on."

He suspected right, but she didn't want to admit it.

She really wanted to, the exhilaration of finally having given in, of letting the tension snap too delicious to ignore. Unfortunately, when she caught sight of the gown on the table, responsibility called her name. "I have work to do."

"And you'll do it better once you get some sleep."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said, the sarcasm heavy in her voice, and she was surprised when she heard his breath catch, his hands tightening briefly on her waist. "What?" she asked, though she had a feeling that she had a pretty good idea of what.

He spun her around to face him, and she grabbed his biceps for balance, absently noting the taught muscles underneath her fingertips. Her lips parted at the want in his eyes. It set her skin on fire, her entire body sensitive and aching for him.

She could feel the heat of his breath on her lips, and his voice was low as he spoke, the tone of want making her nipples tighten. "Fuck, Caroline..."

"It could be fun," she said, her voice husky, fingers brushing against his skin. "I like role-play."

"Later," he said after a moment of consideration. "I have so many plans for you, Caroline, so many ways I imagined taking you for the first time. Though I must admit that I've had more than a few fantasies of role-play involving those words coming out of your mouth, I want you first."

"Tell me more. What you think about, I mean," she breathed, her nails digging into his back, and she heard him chuckle. "Hey. You're not the only one with fantasies, and I always had a feeling dirty talk would be on your list of life skills."

"It would be my pleasure," he said, pulling back to press his forehead against hers. "Once you come home with me."

"Deal. I just need to finish—"

"Now, Caroline."

His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but the tone of it sent shivers down her spine, made her breath catch, her walls tightening unsatisfyingly around air.

"Okay," she breathed.

Maybe the gowns could wait, after all.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so that I know your thoughts. Did you have a favorite line or moment? Do you feel like KC were in character? Was the pacing okay? Any constructive criticism? Reviews help me get inspired, and I only know if people like something if I get reviews for it. Your feedback makes me a better writer.


End file.
